Kincsvadászok
by Laerthel
Summary: Cúthalion, az ifjú tünde sosem ismerte a nélkülözést; Elrond nevelt fiaként világéletében természetesnek vette, hogy puha ágyban alhat, drága fegyverekkel játszadozhat és bármit azonnal megkap, amit csak kíván. Tündérmesébe illő élete azonban egy nap fenekestül felfordul egy csapat különös északi ember érkezésével, akik Kószáknak nevezik magukat... [AU!]
1. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes for English-speaking readers:** This is a repost of a story I've written between 2012 and 2014. Sorry 'bout all the spam this will cause in your mailboxes...

 **Megjegyzés:** A Völgyzugolyi történet első, kezdetleges verzióját 2006 körül kezdtem el írni. Egyik saját karakterem, Elentirmo (régi nevén Cúthalion) köré épült-íródott-bonyolódott az egész történetsorozat. Éveken át tettem közzé belőle kisebb-nagyobb "szeleteket", és ezalatt karakterek, történetszálak, koncepciók és események egyaránt változásokon, fejlődésen, teljes átdolgozáson mentek keresztül. Többször is megesett, hogy "legyalultam" minden, a VT-sorozattal kapcsolatosan online fellelhető forrást, mert újra akartam kezdeni az egész munkát. Aztán ez valahogy minden alkalommal megakadt.

Most azért teszem közzé a 2012 és 14 között íródott első, viszonylag teljes _Kincsvadászok_ -szövegváltozatot, mert egyrészt kértétek tőlem, másrészt nem tűnik fair dolognak, hogy az, amivel anno annyit dolgoztam, és tulajdonképpen teljes, élvezhető(?) egésznek tekinthető, most a laptopom egyik eldugott mappájában porosodik, és senki ne férhessen hozzá.

 **Három dolgot szeretnék leszögezni, mielőtt tovább olvasnál...**

Egy: 2014 óta nagyon sok mindent megváltozott a karakterekkel és a történettel kapcsolatos elképzeléseim terén. (Cúthaliont azóta nem Cúthalionnak hívják, Erestor visszakerült a „hagyományos" szerepébe, stb.). Nagyon kevés részlet van, amit ma is ugyanúgy képzelek el, mint ahogy a történetben megjelent – és ez hatványozottan igaz a lore-hűségre. Ha valamelyik később íródott, angol nyelvű történetemnek is adsz egy esélyt, abban sokkal Tolkien-hűbb és részletesebben kidolgozott koncepciókkal fogsz találkozni.

Kettő: A szövegeket nem javítottam át sem stílus, sem fogalmazásmód terén, ugyanolyan stílusban és formában látjátok őket megjelenni, ahogy régen.

Három: Az új szövegszerkesztőm nem volt hajlandó megőrizni a régi szövegek 90%-ának formázásait, ezen oldal szövegszerkesztője pedig hidegvérrel legyilkolta a maradék tizet. Ezért sajnos le kell mondanunk/mondanotok a magyar helyesírás szabályainak megfelelő, szép szövegtagolásról és párbeszédről.

 _ **Jó olvasást!**_

 _Laerthel_

 ** _Rövid összefoglaló / változatlan, 2012-es formájában / :_**

 _Cúthalion, az ifjú tünde sosem ismerte a nélkülözést; Elrond nevelt fiaként világéletében természetesnek vette, hogy puha ágyban alhat, drága fegyverekkel játszadozhat és bármit azonnal megkap, amit csak kíván. Tündérmesébe illő élete azonban egy nap fenekestül felfordul egy csapat különös északi ember érkezésével, akik Kószáknak nevezik magukat. Két fogadott bátyja, Elladan és Elrohir időről időre eltűnnek, farkaslovasok ólálkodnak a vidéken, nevelőapja tornyát mágusok és összeesküvők látogatják, egy rég elfelejtett gonosz hatalom feltámad hamvaiból..._

 _Cúthalion barátságot köt Aragornnal, a halandó emberrel, és közös erővel keresik a rejtély megfejtését. Vajon a bizalom ereje elegendőnek bizonyul annyi halálos veszéllyel szemben?_

 **Szerkesztői megjegyzés 2018. 03. 13-án _: A Prológust levettem, mivel - tüzetesebb átfésülés után - több helyen nem egyezik a későbbi fejezeteken végigvitt történetszálakkal._**

* * *

 **KINCSVADÁSZOK**

I.

Cúthalion hátravetődött, és fürgén kivédett két csapást, miközben puha bőrcsizmájának talpa fogást keresett a talajon. Nedves fűcsomók surrogtak a lába alatt, ahogy próbált bármiféle támponthoz jutni.

A reggeli napfény élesen tűzött le a küzdőtérre, szellő nem fújt. A fák lombjai közt élénken röpdöstek Völgyzugoly színpompás vadmadarai. Cúthalion szerette lesni őket, de jelen pillanatban ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Ólmos fáradtságot érzett a lábában, ám erről sem volt hajlandó tudomást venni. A győzelem gondolata lebegett a szeme előtt, mint egy varázslatos látomás, és az ellenséges penge mágnesként vonzotta a figyelmét. A küzdőtéren keresztbe-kasul rohangálva (a külső szemlélő számára szinte röpködve) olyan könnyű volt hinni a saját különlegességében...

A pillanat elszállt, ahogy Erestor egy villámgyors kardcsapással eléje került, kicselezte, és álla alá nyomta hideg mithrilpengéjét. Cúthalionban bennrekedt a levegő, és leeresztette a kardját. Erestor gunyorosan mosolygott.

-Többre lesz szükséged, Thal, ha le akarsz győzni.

-Akkor legközelebb többet kapsz – vágta rá Cúthalion. Ügyet sem vetett az ifjú gúnyolódására; tudta, hogy nem gondolja komolyan.

-Nem kétlem – Erestor felnevetett, és a barátja vállára csapott. - Ez szép volt. Fejlődsz. Ha így haladsz, hamarabb mehetsz terepre, mint Orophin.

Cúthalion arca felragyogott. Sehová sem vágyott jobban, mint a terepre – igaz, békeidőt éltek, aligha lehetett ork támadásra számítani. Ennek ellenére a Völgyzugolyban nevelkedő ifjak szemében az őrszolgálat tagjai legalább akkora hősök voltak, mint az Óidők nagy hadvezérei, akikről csak esténként hallhattak a regékben. Ilyenkor a Tűz Csarnokát aranyfény töltötte be; Lindír, a mesélő elhelyezkedett a roppant kandallók előtt, a ház népe köré telepedett, és hallgatta a történeteit. Néhanapján maga Elrond úr is mesélt, akkor még érdekesebb dolgokról volt szó. A harcos-növendékek feszülten figyeltek, szinte itták a szavait. Kiváltképp Cúthalion, aki a nevelt fia volt, és akinél jobban talán a saját gyermekei sem szerették.

A fiú kívánni sem kívánhatott volna magának szerencsésebb sorsot. Elrond saját gyermekeként tekintett rá, két ikerfia, Elladan és Elrohir pedig kistestvérként. Az ikrek már tagjai voltak az Őrségnek, és Cúthalion őszintén remélte, hogy egyszer majd ő is az oldalukon küzdhet. Elrond leánya, Arwen pedig Lothlórienben nevelkedett; a fiú ritkán láthatta őt, de ha találkoztak, jókat beszélgettek. Arwent is szerette, mert bölcs volt, nő létére kiválóan értett a víváshoz, és sosem ugratta őt, ahogy néha fogadott bátyjai tették.

Erestor nem egészen egy éve csatlakozott az Őrséghez. Csupán egy évtizeddel volt idősebb Cúthalionnál aki alig töltötte be a tizenkettőt, de Völgyzugolyba érkezése előtt sokat utazott, és hosszas üldöztetésben volt része a kósza ork-csapatok jóvoltából. Hátborzongató történeteket mesélt Cúthalionnak a kinti világról, de őt ez nem rémítette meg, inkább kíváncsivá tette. Erestor elbeszéléseiből hallott a kószákról is: a vitéz emberekről, akik a Brí-vidék határait őrzik, s a Vadont járják, hogy kitudják, ki a felelős az utóbbi időben ismét elszaporodott fegyveresek pusztításáért. Erestor nagyravágyó természetű volt ugyan, és kissé gőgös, de Cúthaliont kedvelte. Gyakran elmaradt az őrségtől, hogy kardvívásra tanítsa.

Cúthalion furcsa élénkséget érzett, miközben a városba vezető ösvényen sétáltak. Tagjaiba edzés után példátlan módon visszatért az erő, és ismét érezte azt a kis pezsgést, ártalmatlan indulatot, ami lehetővé tette, hogy minden nap ugyanolyan lankadatlan elszántsággal és lelkesedéssel álljon ki a jóval erősebb és tapasztaltabb ellenféllel szemben. Tett néhány lépést, és szaladni kezdett. Felkacagott, ahogy rádöbbent, milyen élénk. Erestor követte; úgy vágtattak keresztül az erdőn, mintha frissen ébredtek volna, s a reggelire hívó csengő ösztönözné sietségre a lábukat.

Mikor a legközelebbi tisztásra értek, Cúthalion a barátja elé került, szembefordult vele, és megvetette a lábát. Kezében szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal villant a kard.

-Hadd próbáljam újra – mondta. - Még van bennem erő.

Erestor szeme furcsálkodva villant, de túl büszke volt a tanakodáshoz. Fegyvert rántott, és néhányszor megforgatta a levegőben, laza és nyugodt, begyakorolt mozdulatokkal. Cúthalion várt. Különös bizsergést érzett a testében; olyan erőt, amit eddig soha. Kardját életében először érezte a keze meghosszabbításának, mintha a fegyver is a része lenne, szervesen hozzá tartozna. Különös lelkesedés kerítette a hatalmába; Erestor alakja elhomályosult előtte, csak az ellenséges kardot látta. Nem félt. Élőnek érezte magát; elevenebbnek, mint valaha.

Erestor a támadó kígyó ügyességével suhintott felé. Cúthalion védett; de nem erőből, ahogy szokott, lehetőséget adva ezzel az újabb támadásra, és szép lassan kiszorulva a küzdőtérről. Könnyed mozdulattal félresöpörte a pengét, egyet csavart rajta, és a másik oldalról támadott, mielőtt Erestor akár meglendíthette volna a karját. Ellenfele hasonlóképpen védett, de Cúthalion már támadott is újra. Életében először végre barátja előtt járt egy lépéssel. Erestor jóval erősebb volt nála, ám ő természetfeletti gyorsasággal hadakozott. Egy csapás, még egy csapás, egy csavar és újabb csapás, és már át is táncolt a másik oldalra, kis híján a barátja háta mögé kerülve. Erestort csak lélekjelenléte mentette meg. Hosszú, kemény vágással hárított. Cúthalion kezében megrezzent a kard, de nem engedte meg magának, hogy tétovázzon, ez egyszer nem – újabb csavart vágással fordította meg a harc menetét. Szilaj táncukban hol összefonódtak, hol eltávolodtak egymástól, de egyikük sem bírt a másikkal.

Óráknak tűnő hosszú idő múlva Cúthalion szívdobbanásnyi késést fedezett fel Erestor ellencsapásaiban. A barátja fáradt, bár ennek alig adta jelét; teljes erőbedobással küzdött, és ez még mindig elég volt, hogy megállítsa őt. A fiú azonban még érezte magában lappangani az újonnan felfedezett erőt; az Őrségre gondolt, hogy újra feltámassza magában, a hősök hosszú sorára, akik közé ő tartozni szeretne. Most van itt a pillanat. Már csak egy karnyújtásnyira van attól, hogy legyőzze Erestort. Képes rá...

Villámgyors csavarral tért ki oldalra. Erestor megpördült és hárította. Cúthalion még egyet csapott... még egyet... és még egyet. Erestor bal felé hajolt – és ebben a másodpercben megtörtént.

Cúthalion egy utolsót csapott, barátja hárította; erre a fiú démoni ügyességgel megpördült, és az ellenkező irányból Erestor álla alá nyomta a pengéjét.

A nap, a szél és a madárfütty úgy villant be Cúthalion tudatába, mintha most érezné őket először. A csend, az elszántság és a harc légbuboréka kipukkadt körülötte, és ő különösnek, oda nem illőnek érezte magát; mintha nem is övé lenne az a fáradtságtól reszkető kar, sajgó láb, és a hideg acélpenge, amely Erestor lüktető torkának nyomódik, s kis híján felvérzi.

Cúthalion hátralépett, és ugyanolyan hitetlenkedve bámult a barátjára, mint ő rá. Aztán leeresztette a kardját, hüvelyébe dugta, és dallamos hangon felnevetett. Erestor egy darabig csak nézte, aztán ő is bekapcsolódott a nevetésbe. Különös, szaggatott mozdulattal eltette a kardját.

-Nocsak – szólt. - Úgy látszik, alábecsültem uraságodat.

Cúthalion pislogott; még soha senki sem szólította _uraságomnak_. Erestor még mindig nevetett.

-Még sosem tudott lefőzni egy tizenéves kölyök; és a nyakamat rá, hogy ez volt az utolsó alkalom. - Összeborzolta Cúthalion kócos, fekete haját. - Menjünk, barátom; vén már a reggel, és én megéheztem. És elfáradtam. Hosszú ideje először elfáradtam. Ezt nem felejtem el neked.

Együtt indultak tovább az ösvényen; Cúthalion kihúzta magát. Úgy érezte, a föld felett lebeg, bár azt is tudta, hogy még távolról sem közelíti meg Erestort. Győzelmére ő maga éppúgy nem számított, mint a barátja, és nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy a közeljövőben meg tudja ismételni. Erestor már tudja, kivel áll szemben, és ennek megfelelő harcmodort fog használni. Gyanította, hogy nemsokára számos kék-zöld folttal lesz gazdagabb.

A reggelizőasztalok már kis híján tele voltak, mire megérkeztek. Cúthalion a főasztal felé indult, hogy megkeresse Elrondot, de félúton megtorpant – apja mellett, ahol máskor ő, vagy valamelyik bátyja szokott helyet foglalni, most komor arcú, fekete köpenyes ember ült. Éber szemébe sötét tincsek lógtak, arca enyhén borostás volt, de még viseltes külseje ellenére is látszott, hogy nemes ember.

Erestor összerezzent, mintha szúnyog csípte volna meg.

-Ez a kószák vezére – suttogta. - Arathorn!

Cúthalion szemügyre vette Arathornt. Nagyjából olyan volt, amilyennek képzelte, váratlanul azonban észrevett valami még érdekesebbet: öt hasonló, fekete köpenyes kószát, akik az egyik kisebb asztal körül ültek.

-Nézd! - súgta, és oldalba bökte Erestort. Barátja épphogy csak odapillantott, már vonszolta is maga után.

-Gyere! - nógatta. - Én ismerem ezeket az embereket; éltem közöttük. Talán megtudunk tőlük néhány újdonságot.

Ahogy az asztalhoz léptek, öt éber szempár szegeződött rájuk. Cúthalion a szélen ülő fiút nézte: sápadt, de elszánt arcú siheder volt, annyi idős lehetett, mint ő. Oldalán meztelen kard függött, és Cúthaliont enyhén megcsapta az irigység szele. Ez nem igazság... ő még éveket edzhet, mire kiérdemli Völgyzugoly Őrének tisztségét.

-Megismersz még, Agerwaen? - tudakolta Erestor gunyorosan. A középen ülő ember felkiáltott:

-Erestor! Szavamra, azt hittem, sosem látlak többé!

-Akárcsak én – a tünde elmosolyodott, és leült az emberekkel szemben. Cúthalion követte a példáját, kíváncsi tekintetét le sem véve az emberi ifjúról.

-Ő Cúthalion, Elrond nevelt fia – mutatta be hanyagul Erestor. - Thal, ők Agerwaen, Arond, Haleth és Tharian, Arnor elveszett lovagjai, ő pedig – a sihederre mutatott -, Arathorn fia, Aragorn.

Aragorn végre felemelte a tekintetét, és Cúthalion szemébe nézett. Az ifjú saját érdeklődését látta visszatükröződni rajta.

-Mi újság Északon? - tudakolta Erestor. Agerwaen sóhajtott, és szomorúan csengett a hangja, ahogy válaszolt:

-Mind ezt kérdezik Keleten és Nyugaton, és fáj a szívem, hogy senkinek sem tudok kedvező választ adni.

-Hát semmi sem változott? - Erestor hangjában kétely és nyugtalanság bujkált. - Ha most akarnék eljutni Arnorból Völgyzugolyba, ugyanúgy lándzsával vernék a nyomomat?

-Nem, barátom – felelte Haleth -, el sem jutnál idáig.

-Hacsak szárnyad nem nő – tette hozzá Tharian. - Igenis változott a helyzet. Rengeteg minden változott, de csak rosszabbra. Egy névtelen árny tartja rettegésben Arnor és a Bakacsin-erdő vidékét. Az erdőtündékkel való szövetségünk haldoklik, lassan senki sem él Thranduilon kívül, aki emlékezne rá. A legjobb harcosaink tűnnek el járőrözés közben, hogy aztán porladó csontvázként kerüljenek elő. Azt beszélik – Tharian lehalkította a hangját -, hogy maga Szauron árnya az. S én készséggel elhiszem, tekintve, hogy másnak aligha lenne hatalma megfélemlíteni, egymás ellen ugrasztani a népeket. Suhatag kapuit lezárták, ott dúl Szmóg, a sárkány... a megmaradt törpök hallani sem akarnak arról, hogy segítsenek nekünk. A tündék behúzódtak az erdeikbe. Tó-Város elvan magában. Egyetlen szövetségesünk sem maradt Völgyzugolyon kívül, és Elrond úrnak sincs akkora hadereje, hogy megtarthassuk Arnor erdeit. Földönfutók leszünk...

-Valami történni fog – felelte Erestor. - Valaminek történnie kell. Völgyzugoly ereje nagyobb, mint hinnéd, de ne várd, hogy Elrond első szóra rendelkezésetekre bocsássa a harcosait. Lehet bármilyen nemeslelkű, ha a saját hazája biztonságáról van szó, nincs nála számítóbb hadvezér.

-Ennek így is kell lennie – sóhajtott Agerwaen -, de attól tartok, ha nem segít, a számításai a bukásunkba kerülnek. Több ezer katonára van szükségünk. Átérezzük a gondotokat, de itt kell maradnunk addig, míg meg nem kapjuk, amit kérünk. Nem látom be, hogy Elrond úrnak mi oka lenne visszatartani a hadait, ha vannak neki.

-Például az, hogy nem ostoba – Cúthalion száján menthetetlenül kiszaladt a szó, mielőtt féket vethetett volna a nyelvének. Egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát, de ahogy végignézett a hideg tekintetű embereken, bátrabb hangon folytatta: - Egy árny ellen küzdötök. Még ha az apámnak százezres hadserege is lenne, mint az Óidőkben, hogyan harcolnátok egy árny ellen? Nem tudjátok levágni, ledöfni vagy lelőni. A mi fegyvereinknek és kitartásunknak sincs hatalma ellene. Miért nem olyantól kértek segítséget, aki valóban képes ártani neki?

-Például kitől, fiatalúr? - tudakolta gúnyosan Agerwaen.

-Például a Fehér Mágustól – felelte hűvös nyugalommal Cúthalion.

Csend lett az asztalnál; a zord, szilaj emberek komor tekintetet vetettek rá. Aragorn pillantása azonban mit sem vesztett kíváncsiságából. Úgy tűnt, felnőtt társait nyugtalanítja a Fehér Mágus említése, míg őt inkább különös, várakozó izgalomba hozza.

-A Fehér Mágusnak semmi oka nincs rá, hogy meghallgasson minket – felelte Agerwaen; a szavai pattogtak, mint szikrák a kovács csiszolókésén. - Ő nem foglalkozik az emberekkel.

-Ő mással sem foglalkozik, mint az emberekkel, uram – felelte szelíden Cúthalion. - De ha túl távoli segítségnek gondoljátok, beszéljetek Gandalffal. Ő jól ismeri, és nem okoz majd csalódást nektek.

Erestor csodálkozva pillantott Cúthalionra, aki igen kényelmetlenül érezte magát a kószák figyelmének középpontjában.

-Van a szavában igazság – ismerte el Arond, aki először szólalt meg azóta, hogy Erestor bemutatta. A többi kósza azonban nem látszott túl lelkesnek ezügyben, és hamar be is fejezték a reggelit, hogy aztán elsiessenek, és egy félreeső sarokban összedugják a fejüket Erestorral. Cúthalion azon kapta magát, hogy kettesben eszik Aragornnal.

Az emberfiú alig pár falatot nyelt le; túlságosan lekötötte Elrond díszes étkezőterme. Ami azt illeti, volt is mit nézni rajta – a falakat gazdag festések díszítették, a képek Középfölde történelmének legfontosabb eseményeit mutatták be, óriás üvegablakok néztek kelet és nyugat, a Köd-hegység és a Gázló vidéke felé, a padlót süppedős szőnyegek borították -, de Cúthalion már megszokta, és étkezések alkalmával inkább a ház népével és a vendégekkel törődött. Ő maga minden alkalommal többet beszélt, mint evett; csak akkor maradt csendben, ha bántotta valami. Minden társaságban talált beszélgetőpartnert magának.

-Attól tartok, magamra haragítottam a társaidat – szólt, és Aragornra emelte a tekintetét. A fiú felpillantott, és félszegen elmosolyodott.

-Ó, nem hinném. A bácsikám közel sem olyan harapós, mint látszik.

-Agerwaen? - kérdezte Cúthalion. Aragorn bólintott.

Néhány percig megint csend volt. Cúthalion igyekezett az evésre koncentrálni, vagy legalább néhány foszlányt elcsípni mások mondókájából; valamiért úgy érezte, ez a különös északi szerzet a legkevésbé sem akar beszélni vele. Végül, mikor már nem állhatta tovább, megkérdezte:

-Te Arnorban laksz?

-Igen.

-És... - Cúthalion tűnödve összevonta a szemöldökét -, ott is fenyeget ez az árny?

-Arnor egyetlen ellensége a reménytelenség.

-Mert megölik a harcosaitokat? Ha oly sokan odavesztek, miért mentek az árny közelébe? Miért nem kerülitek el?

Aragorn szigorú pillantást vetett Cúthalionra. - Mert a kószáknak az a feladatuk, hogy őrizzék a vidéket. Már évszázadok, évezredek óta. Isildur bukása óta. Nem adhatjuk fel ezt a szolgálatot semmiféle árny vagy egyéb ellenség miatt, inkább a végromlásba hullunk mindannyian. És mert – tette hozzá -, onnan jönnek az utánpótlásaink.

-Az árnytól? - Cúthalion képtelen volt csendben maradni.

-Nem. A Bakacsin-erdő útvonalairól, Tó-Városból. Már rég nem biztonságos az út arrafelé, de eddig legalább a tündék segítségével boldogultunk.

 _Mindenki a tündék segítségével boldogul,_ gondolta Cúthalion, _de az apámnak vajon ki fog segíteni, ha úgy adódik?_

-Minden remény elvész – folytatta Aragorn -, hadba kell vonulnunk, nincs más választásunk. A népünk fennmaradása érdekében. Úgy vélem, Númenor megmaradt fiainak joguk van az életre, még ha azt más életek árán is kell megvásárolnunk.

-Büszke beszéd – mondta Cúthalion. - Állhatatos, tiszta, becsületes, tiszteletet ébreszt, és tele van hősies ostobaságokkal; egyszóval emberre vall, ha megbocsátasz. Ha minden remény elvész, hát miért nem hajszoljátok inkább a reményt az árny helyett? A sötétséget nem tudod még nagyobb sötétséggel elüldözni, mert szövetségesek; egy helyről származnak, s ha találkoznak, együttes erővel fordulnak ellened. A győzelmetekhez fény kell. S ha Nan Curunírba utaztok segítséget kérni, legalább addig sem ül az árny a fejeteken, érted, mire gondolok.

Aragorn egy pillanatra elnémult.

-Ravasz vagy – szólt -, de nem bátor. Nem tetszik nekem, hogy észérvekkel próbálsz rácáfolni a követelésünk jogosságára. Szövetségesek vagyunk; s ha az egyik szövetséges a társa segítségét kéri, a másik köteles segíteni neki. Mi is megtennénk, szükség esetén.

-Hát persze – felelte Cúthalion, árnyalatnyi ingerültséggel a hangjában -, megtennétek, ha Elrond úrnak eszébe jutna a segítségeteket kérni, de tartsd eszedben, hogy épp ő az, akinek mindenkin segítenie kell. Azt pedig, hogy bátor vagyok-e vagy sem, nem a te ítéletedre fogom bízni – higgadtan csengett a hangja; úgy döntött, nem veszíti el a fejét. - Nálam a bátorság nem egyenlő az esztelen vakmerőséggel és következetlenséggel. A te Szövetséged nem csupán az apádra meg az enyémre hat ki, hanem több ezer élő, lélegző, önálló lényre, legyen az ember vagy tünde. Valakinek az ő életükkel is számolnia kell, és ugyan ki tenné ezt meg, ha nem az apám? Aligha lenne felelős vezetője a népének, ha hagyná őket a hiábavalóságba menetelni, egy olyan ellenség ellen, akin átsiklik a lándzsa, lepereg róla a nyíl és meg sem érinti a kardpenge.

-A háború az háború – vetette ellen Aragorn, úgy látszott, pusztán azért, hogy megőrizze a büszkeségét -, akárki légyen is az ellenség.

-A háború, az az – Cúthalion bólintott. - Talán újdonságot mondok, kósza, de a háború megvívásának nem az az egyetlen módja, hogy felállítunk két hadsereget, és éktelen lármával egymásnak ugrasztjuk őket, hogy tápláljuk a dögevőket. Nem véletlenül születünk úgy, hogy agy van a koponyánkban, nem kő.

Aragorn szemében különös fény villant. Felpattant, és kivonta a kardját. Cúthalion meg sem mozdult; nyugodt egykedvűséggel ült a teája fölött.

-Végeztem – mondta Aragorn hidegen. - Nincs szükségem rá, hogy tovább gúnyolódj velem.

-Ahogy kívánod – felelte derűsen Cúthalion. - Fájhatott, amit mondtam, de jobban jársz, ha megjegyzed. Hosszabb életed lesz.

A kard előrelendült, és ő érezte, hogy keskeny vérpatak csordogál lefelé a torkán. Egykedvűen nézett Aragornra. Tudta, hogy a fiú nem meri bántani, legalábbis egy teli étkezőteremben nem. Aztán a következő pillanatban észlelte a néma csendet, és körülnézve látta, hogy a teremben kivétel nélkül minden szem rájuk szegeződik.

-Thal? - Elrond felemelkedett a főasztaltól, és csodálkozó pillantást vetett az egykedvű tünde- és a dühtől izzó emberfiú kettősére.

-Aragorn? - Arathorn fürgén leszökkent öt kőlépcsőn. - Mégis mit művelsz, fiam?

Aragorn hüvelyébe lökte a kardját, és visszahuppant a székbe. Cúthalion zavartalanul belekortyolt a teába, és hősiesen igyekezett visszafojtani nevetését. Valamiért rettentő mulatságosnak találta a helyzetet.

Elrond léptei koppantak a kőpadlón, és vidámsága egy kicsit lelohadt. Vajon mennyit hallott az apja abból, amit mondott? Egyáltalán, mennyi lehet igaz abból, amit mondott? Ezek csak a saját következtetései voltak. Egy másodperc sem telt belé, már a büszke, komor Arathorn is ott állt az asztaluk mellett. Arcra nagyon hasonlított Aragornra; Cúthalion csak remélni merte, hogy nem lesz hasonlóan haragos.

-Mi történt? - kérdezte értetlenül Elrond. - Nem hittem, hogy valaha megérem, hogy egy kósza kardot rántson egy völgyzugolyira.

Aragorn mozdulatlanul ült a helyén, mint aki megnémult. Cúthalion váratlanul elszégyellte magát. Hiszen a kósza eleve esélytelen volt a szópárbajban, amit ő annyira szeretett, és aminek hamar mestere lett. Egyik legnagyobb erőssége volt a beszéde és az érvelése; sokszor még a felnőtt tündéket is megnevettette ösztönös éleslátásával. Akkor hát mihez kezdjen ellene egy ember, akit a harctéren neveltek?

-Én vagyok az oka – szólalt meg halkan. Aragorn felpillantott, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. Cúthalion erőt vett magán, és folytatta: - Gúnyosan szóltam hozzá, és a szavaim mélyebbre döftek, mint vártam. Sajnálom – Aragornra pillantott. - Többé nem fordul elő.

A fiú kerülte a pillantását, Cúthalion pedig Elrondét kerülte. Inkább Arathornt nézte, aki tűnődő pillantást vetett a két gyerekre, utána pedig így szólt:

-Semmiféle gúny nem üthet olyan sebet, ami arra késztetne egy kószát, hogy a tulajdon hazája szívében emeljen kezet Elrond fiára. Akármit is mondott, a te vétked súlyosabb, fiam. Aragorn, kérj bocsánatot!

Aragorn mozdulatlan és néma maradt, ahogy eddig.

-Nem hallottad? - Arathorn hangja szigorúan csengett. - Kérj bocsánatot!

Aragorn nagy kínnal felemelte a tekintetét, de nem nézett Cúthalion szemébe: inkább a mögötte pompázó falfestményeket tanulmányozta. Holtsápadt volt a dühtől. Alig mozgott a szája, ahogy halkan, hidegen kimondta:

-...bocsánatodat kérem.

-Semmi baj – felelte nyugodtan Cúthalion. - Enyém a bocsánatkérés. Rosszul beszéltem. - Halvány, és cseppet sem meggyőző mosolyt villantott a kószára, aztán felállt az asztaltól. - Most azonban, ha megbocsátotok... befejeztem a reggelit.

Betolta a székét, és számos tekintettől kísérve elhagyta a termet. A vasabroncsos tölgyfa ajtó szokatlan lendülettel csapódott be utána.

Maga mögött hagyott négy kanyargós folyosót, mire úgy-ahogy lecsillapodott. Sokért nem adta volna, ha Aragornnak nem kell kipréselnie magából azt a bocsánatkérést – ha valamitől, hát ettől igazán kellemetlenül érezte magát. Egészen addig bolyongott Elrond Házában, míg rá nem jött, hogy éppen a falak közelsége okozza számára azt a kellemetlen, nyomasztó érzést, amitől ordítani tudna. Egy rejtekajtón szökött ki a szabadba: nem akarta, hogy bárki is tetszését vagy nemteszését fejezze ki a reggeli jelenettel kapcsolatban.

Nem figyelt oda a környezetére, szinte magától vitte a lába; át a vízesés alatti ösvényen, fel a domboldalakba, át a hajmeresztően keskeny tünde-hidakon, Völgyzugoly erődjébe, amit már évszázadok óta nem használtak rendeltetésének megfelelően. Azt tette, amit sokszor, még Erestor érkezése előtt: letelepedett a bástya tövébe, nézte odafenn a vörös-kékbe öltözött Őrséget, és arról álmodozott, hogy egy nap majd ő is közéjük tartozik, hírnevet szerez magának, és felderítő lesz. Teliholdkor és újholdkor a falakat őrzi majd, a közbenső időben azonban Elladannal és Elrohirral fogja járni a vidéket, segíteni az utazókat és a szomszédos népeket, ahogy tudja. Kívánni sem mert volna gondtalanabb életet. Neki az utazás nem nyűg volt, hanem szórakozás; energiája és lelkesedése sosem csillapodott. Ha pedig történetesen őrködnie kellett – erre úgy igazán még sohasem volt példa -, hát a csillagokban gyönyörködött. Az ő jókedvét szinte sosem lohaszthatta le semmi.

-Mit keresel itt, Thal? - kérdezte egy hang odaföntről. - Elrond úr üzen?

Gyakran megesett, hogy a nevelőapja kisebb üzenetekkel küldte ki, mivel tudta, mennyire vonzza az erőd.

-Nem – felelte Cúthalion -, csak sétáltam. A felderítők mikor térnek vissza?

-Egy, legfeljebb két óra – felelte az őr. - Megvárod a bátyáidat idefenn?

-Meg én! - Cúthalion felderült. Szerette, ha felengedték a bástyákra, különösen, ha a kapu fölött várakozhatott; még inkább, ha a kaput ki is nyitották, és ő az őrállásokon kapaszkodhatott, miközben a bivalyerős csőrlők mozogtak. Elrond kisebb korában megtiltotta, de Cúthalion büszke volt az ügyességére. Tudta, hogy ha egyszer lezuhan a kapuról, azonnal nyakát szegi.

Elfoglalta kedvenc helyét a legfelső őrálláson, és az útra függesztette a tekintetét. Várta a patadobajt, ami majd hírül adja a bátyjai érkezését.

Ahogy gondolatai ismét a dühös Aragornra terelődtek, rádöbbent: így még kevésbé bánja, hogy Elladan és Elrohir vele lesznek az elkövetkezendő néhány hétben.


	2. Chapter 3

II.

-Thal! - bosszús hang csendült mögötte, ahogy Erestor páncélja csörrenve beleütközött egy kiálló kőbe. - A süly essen beléd, hogy mindig itt bujkálsz. Miért kellett ilyen magasra másznod?

-Innen a legszebb a kilátás – felelte Cúthalion, tekintetét a horizonton tartva. A jó órányi mozdulatlan várakozás kissé lelohasztotta jókedvét, és számtalan gondolatot plántált a fejébe.

-Mi a Manwe búbánatos sisakrostélyát csinálsz te idefenn?

-Manwe sosem hordott sisakot – dünnyögte Cúthalion.

 _Átsuhant rajta minden penge, mint Aragorn árnyán_ , tette hozzá gondolatban.

-Bár ne kéne neked mindig ilyen okosnak lenned – morogta Erestor.

-Miért ne lehetnék? - Cúthalion megfordult. - Mi bajod? Mogorvább vagy, mint egy törp. Reggel még jó kedved volt.

-Nem kellett volna eltűnnöd – felelte Erestor. - Mindenki téged keres. Elég hamar híre ment a kedélyes társalgásodnak Aragornnal... egyébként is hallotta azt mindenki.

-Szerinted nem kellett volna úgy beszélnem vele?

Erestor szeme halványan megvillant.

\- Dehogynem. Kimondtad a többség véleményét, te, akinek Elrond fogadott gyermekeként még hatalma is volt rá. Ő maga is finomabban fogalmazott... nem kétlem, hogy remekül mulat az egészen, de Arathorn fia elég harapós kedvében van. Az, hogy kezet emelt rád, remek ürügyet kínál nekünk, hogy szélnek eresszük a kószákat.

-Hiszen te éltél közüttük – suttogta Cúthalion. - Cserbenhagynád őket?

-A saját népünket kell előtérbe helyeznünk – felelte keményen Erestor. - Nem védhetünk meg egyszerre mindenkit. Elrond is a Fehér Mágus segítségét említette Arathornnak, még azelőtt, hogy a ti vitátok egyáltalán kitört volna. No de mi lelt téged, hirtelen álláspontot változtattál?

-Nem – felelte Cúthalion -, mindig is szándékomban állt tenni valamit. Csak nem azt és nem úgy, ahogy ezek az emberek tervezték.

-Akárhogyis, adu ászt adtál Elrond kezébe – Erestor mogorván felnevetett. - Mesteri volt, Thal, mesteri! Én sem csináltam volna jobban!

Cúthalion torka elszorult a gondolatra.

\- Még mindig nem mondtad el, miért vagy mogorva.

-Csak azért, mert az egész várost bejártam érted, mire végre eszembe jutott, hol keresselek. Te meg az ostoba kiszámíthatóságod!

Erestor arcáról eltűnt a düh, és nyájasan mosolygott, mint rendesen. Cúthalion már megszokta, hogy az érzelmei jóval gyorsabban változnak, mint a többi tündének.

\- A bátyáidat várod, természetesen.

-Természetesen – Cúthalion nevetve bólintott.

* * *

A nap egyre magasabbra hágott az égen, és Cúthalion a fák leveleinek neszét hallgatva elálmosodott. Az Őrök félóránként váltották egymást, a pihenő harcosok pedig kártyáztak, énekeltek vagy íjászkodtak a falon. Cúthalion és Erestor fáradtságukat feledve csatlakoztak hozzájuk.

Erestor azt kezdte tanítgatni barátjának, hogyan célozzon, ha csak egy másodperce van rá, vagy ha nem látja tisztán a célpontot. Egy sereg érzékelést be kellett vetnie, még a szaglását is: a fiú sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy íjásznak szüksége lehet ilyesmire. Cúthalion gyorsan tanult, bár még mindig nem ért Erestor nyomába. Ez nem zavarta, mert barátja a jók közül is a legjobb volt; ha azonnal lehagyná a tanítóját, hol maradna a munka, a tapasztalás?

Szinte nyomtalanul teltek az órák; az egyik Őrnek ki kellett mondania, hogy a két ifjú tudatáig eljusson a tény:

-Késik a felderítőcsapat. Ugyan hol lehetnek?

Cúthalion szikrányi dühvel vette szemügyre a kapuhoz vezető utat. A bátyjai biztos valami csínnyel ütik el az időt. Farkasokat hajkurásznak, Brí-beli emberekkel beszélnek, esetleg a hegyekbe is felmerészkedtek, hogy elejtsék az az óriás szarvasbikát a nyolcágú aganccsal, ami múltkor kis híján felnyársalta Glorfindelt... őt pedig jól megvárakoztatják. Holott igazán tudhatnák, hogy vár rájuk: hisz mióta járni tudott, örökké ott strázsált a kapu fölött, ha hírét vette, hogy közelednek.

-Ne menjünk? - vetette fel Erestor.

-Menj csak – felelte Cúthalion -, én most már megvárom őket.

Barátja vele maradt. A nap vörös tűzgömbként tért nyugovóra a hegyek mögött, és ők egyre csak vártak. Elmélyültek az árnyak, leszállt az éjszaka sötétje. A nap utóhírnökeiként aranysárga, vörös, ciklámenszínű és lila fénycsíkok úsztak az égbolton lassan halványulva, formájukat vesztve. Végül már csak apró maszatok voltak egy végeérhetetlen, feketéskék festővásznon, és az ég alján hunyorogni kezdett az Esthajnalcsillag.

Ebben a pillanatban patadobogás kelt a Gázló felől.

-Negyed óra, és itt vannak a jómadarak – somolygott Erestor, de öt percbe sem telt, már fel is bukkantak az első lovak. Az élen haladó két lovas őrült tempót diktált; a hosszú vágta után lovaik szája fehéren habzott, kerekre nyílt szemük szinte világított a félhomályos sötétben.

Cúthalion a vezetőkben felismerte a két bátyját, bár alig hasonlítottak önmagukra; köpenyük rongyosra szakadt, páncéljuk mocskos volt, pár helyen behorpadt, és Elladan arcát vér szennyezte. A húszfős csapat többi tagja sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban.

Erestor felpattant, és rohant volna le, de a kapu irdatlan sarokvasai mozgásba lendültek, és őt csak reflexei mentették meg a kizuhanástól.

-Manwe szakállára! - szitkozódott. Cúthalion minden aggodalma ellenére megjegyezte:

-Manwénak szakálla sem volt.

Erestor válaszra se méltatta, és Cúthalion rohanvást követte a felderítőcsapat elé. A bástyák őrei is elhagyták helyüket, hogy a jövevények segítségére siessenek. A súlyosabb sebesültekről lecsatolták a karvértet-lábvértet, kötszert hoztak, és villámgyorsan munkához is láttak. Az élen haladó lovas egy legyintéssel elküldte őket: - Még várhat! - és hanyagul felfogta a halántékáról lecsorgó vért.

-Dan! - Cúthalionnak nem sikerült eltüntetnie a rémületet a hangjából, ahogy a bátyjához szaladt. - Dan, mi történt? Megsebesültél?

-Ugyan, semmiség. Apró karcolás, Thal – felelte Elladan, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - Mióta vársz ránk? Csoda hogy nem kövültél még meg. Rég elmúlt vacsoraidő.

-Délután óta. A vacsora miatt ne aggódj, úgysem mertem volna nélkületek betenni a lábam az étkezőbe – Cúthalion elvigyorodott.

Elladan megdöbbent. - Hogyhogy?

-Ha fukarkodsz a híreiddel, én is fukarkodom az enyémekkel.

Alighogy kimondta, Elrohir termett előtte.

-Thally! - az ő hangja is nyugtalanul csengett, ahogy megölelte az öccsét. - Nem kellene itt lenned. Nem biztonságos.

-Miért? - döbbent meg Cúthalion. Még sosem hallott olyan képtelenséget, hogy Völgyzugolyban bármi is veszélyt jelenthet rá a kapu tetején, meg a város tornyán kívül.

Elladan ingerült pillantást vetett Elrohirra, amit ő értetlenül viszonzott.

Erestor halk páncélzendüléssel lefékezett az ikrek mellett.

-Hé, minek köszönhetjük ezt a hallatlan pontosságot?

-Nem magunknak, az biztos – Elladan arcán egy mosoly árnyéka suhant át. - Ez egyszer nem. Feltartóztattak.

-Ó nahát, kik? Csak nem valami Brí-beli fogadós a külön csavargó tünde-úrfik számára félretett sörével?

Erestor elnémult; ekkor vette észre Elladan sebesülését, és hogy a felderítők immár nem húszan, csak tizenheten lovagolnak lefelé az Elrond Házába vezető fehér köves ösvényen, amely szinte világított a sötétben. Az ikrek mozdulatlanul álltak egymás mellett, de még velük együtt is hiányzott valaki.

-Thelden halott – Elrohir lehajtotta a fejét. - Nem tudtuk megmenteni. A Brúinenbe zuhant, tízmérföldnyire, a fennsík szélénél, ahol a víz megállíthatatlan erővel zubog lefelé.

-Kik tették? - suttogta Cúthalion. Elrohir komoly tekintetet vetett rá.

-Farkaslovasok. Mégpedig negyvenen.

* * *

Elrond Házának békéje felbolydult. A felderítők nem titkolták, mi történt velük, így hamarosan híre ment, kik támadták meg őket, és a szájról szájra adott történetek némileg változtak. Elladant a szárnyra kapott hírek szerint kis híján megölték, s nyakából patakzott a vér, mikor a zokogó Elrohir bezörgetett vele Völgyzugoly kapuján. Theldent pedig tetőtől talpig széttépték, s a holttestét nem azért hagyták a Brúinenben, mert elragadta a víz, hanem mert a vargok a felismerhetetlenségig elcsúfították őt.

Egyedül a kószák fogadták tartózkodó nyugalommal a hírt.

-Lehetséges, hogy minket követtek – mondta Arathorn Elrondnak. - Látod, uram, erről beszéltem. Már senki sincs biztonságban. Küszöbön a háború.

-Negyven farkaslovas még nem jelent háborút – felelte fagyosan Elrond -, még akkor sem, ember, ha idehozod őket a kapuim elé. Húsz harcosom játszva elbánt velük!

Azt elhallgatta, hogy ha Elladan sebesülése valóban olyan súlyos, mint mondják, akkor ennél sokkal nagyobb a baj.

Cúthalion Elladan mellett lovagolt; egy tapodtat sem mozdult sebesült bátyja mellől, és folyamatos kérdéseivel megpróbált legalább néhány dolgot kiszedni belőle. Elrohir közlékenyebbnek tűnt, de ő is azzal vette elejét a faggatózásnak, hogy először Elrondnak kell beszámolniuk a dologról.

-De én akkor nem lehetek ott – vetette ellen Cúthalion -, engem sosem engednek be, mikor jelentetek! Apa nem akar majd beszélni róla.

-Utána elmesélünk neked mindent – ígérte Elrohir.

-Csak alszunk egyet – tette hozzá Elladan. Ahogy Elrond lakosztálya elé értek, gyengéden megfogta Cúthalion vállát.

-Most eredj, feküdj le. Miattunk ne aggódj. Holnap találkozunk!

Következő szavai már nyugtalanok voltak, fojtottak és Erestorhoz szóltak. Az ifjú követte az ikreket, és az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük.

Cúthalionba tüskeként mart a féltékenység és a csalódottság, hogy a barátja otthagyta.

 _Ez nem igazság_ , gondolta, _én miért nem tudhatok semmiről?_

Hiányzott neki Arwen, aki ilyenkor mindig kimódolta valahogy, hogy ők ketten belopózzanak, és kihallgassák a titkokat. Arwen megértette őt, és sosem kezelte úgy, mint egy gyereket. Még akkor sem, ha tényleg az volt, és annak is érezte magát.

Elindult a folyosón, de ólomsúly húzta a lábát. Vissza akart menni, hogy betörje az ajtót, és erőszakkal csikarja ki az igazat, de tudta, hogy nem menne vele sokkal többre, mint Aragornnal, ha a háború valódi mivoltáról akarná meggyőzni.

A szobájába húzódott, lendületesen bevágva maga mögött az ajtót, mintha ez enyhíthetné a keserű gombócot a torkában. Lerogyott az ágya szélére, egy erélyes, tépő mozdulattal félrehúzta a függönyt, és úgy tett, mintha gyönyörködne a Völgyzugoly vízesésére nyíló csodálatos kilátásban. Még éjszaka is elállt a lélegzete néha, ha kinézett az ablakán – talán a legjobb fekvésű helyiségben lakott. Szobájából saját fürdő nyílt, de ő szívesebben mosakodott a Brúinen tiszta vizében; igaz, ilyenkor fennállt a veszély, hogy Erestor a ruháit is eláztatja, míg nem figyel oda. Ha pedig Elladan és Elrohir is vele volt, semmi hasonlót nem mert csinálni.

Mindkét bátyja igen szerteágazó humorérzékkel rendelkezett, amely a finom szellemességeknek éppúgy teret engedett, mint a vásott, ízetlen tréfáknak és a disznó vicceknek. Cúthalion már régen megtanulta, hogy semmi értelme kockáztatnia ilyen téren.

Halkan sóhajtott, és még jobban elkedvetlenedett. Mióta a kószák megjelentek Völgyzugolyban, az élete kész káosszá változott.

 _Bár maradtak volna az Arnorjukban, és hagyták volna az árnyukat megrohadni!_

Cseppet sem hozzáillő gondolatok voltak ezek, mégis úrrá lettek az elméjén.

 _Olyanok, mint a szélvihar,_ tette hozzá, _elsöpörnek mindent. Megváltoztatják maguk körül a világot. Vonzzák a bajt és a veszélyt, de vonzzák a szövetségeseket is. Tiszteletet ébresztenek mindenkiben, aki csak találkozik velük, mind segíteni akarnak nekik, de hatalmas ellenséggel kerülnek szembe..._

Megcsóválta a fejét, mintha azt remélné, hogy távoznak belőle a különös gondolatok. Levetette zubbonyát és könnyű bőrcsizmáját, és fehér gyolcsingében elnyúlt az ágyon. Egy darabig a plafont nézte; fantasztikus ábrákat képzelt belé, s egy röpke, múló pillanatra elképzelte, hogy minden a rendes kerékvágásban halad. Sehol semmiféle kószák, farkaslovasok, háború és holtak...

Cúthalion alig ismerte az utóbbi két fogalmat, de borsódzott tőlük a háta; ugyanakkor bármit megadott volna egy igazi kalandért a bátyjai oldalán, néhány orkkal és varggal fűszerezve.

Azt kívánta, bár olyan lehetne, mint Erestor, akit tizenhat évesen, még nagykorúsága előtt harcolni engedtek Arnorban. Ő azonban még csak tizenkét éves volt, minden halandó és halhatatlan nép mércéje szerint túlságosan fiatal. Gyűlölte ezt a tényt.

Némán feküdt az ágyon és aludni próbált, de a nap eseményei nem hagyták nyugodni. Végül feladta. Kiült az ablakpárkányra, lábát a mélységbe lógatta, és hallgatta a vízesés egyenletes, zúgó moraját.

Völgyzugoly békésnek tűnt. Magas fái és kőfalai közé semmi változást nem hozott a tény, hogy az Ellenség szolgái megölték Theldent, akit Cúthalion épp eléggé ismert ahhoz, hogy hiányozzon neki. Thelden aranyhajú, vidám természetű lovag volt, aki mindennél jobban szerette a lant hangját és a balladákat. Elrond sokra tartotta, a ha néhanapján kilovagolt valahová, a lovag az elsők közt követte.

Töprengéséből halk kopogás riasztotta fel Cúthaliont. Valaki az ajtaja előtt állt, és bebocsátást kért.

A fiú merev tartással állt fel. Fáradt, túlterhelt képzeletében vargok kergetőztek, így cseppet sem tartotta lehetetlennek, hogy az Ellenség az, és érte jött. Kardja csak akadályozta a mozgásban, és az ajtó túl közel volt, hogy íjjal lőjön, hát kurta tőrét vette a kezébe. Akárki kopogtat, megemlegeti, ha ártani próbál neki, Cúthalionnak!

A kopogás ismétlődött, és a látogató lassan, zajtalanul lenyomta a kilincset. De nem az a bizonyos árny volt az illető, nem is farkaslovas, még csak nem is ork; hanem Elrond.

-Apám...? - Cúthalion elcsodálkozott, mert Elrond a legkevésbé sem hasonlított arra a jóságos és szelíd tünde-úrra akit megismert; hosszú, meztelen kard lógott az oldalán, és ruhája alól páncéling villant ki a holdfényben. Torzonborz fekete haja ziláltan hullámzott, ahogy mozdult, és tekintete most hideg, majdhogynem fagyos volt. Egy hadvezér pillantása.

Ahogy Cúthalionra nézett, Elrond ajka halvány, szinte észrevehetetlen mosolyra húzódott.

-Beszélni akartam veled – mondta halkan, és letelepedett a fiú ágyának szélére. - Aragornról.

Cúthalion bólintott. Sejtette, hogy nem fogja megúszni ezt a beszélgetést.

-Nem bántál vele túl méltányosan – jegyezte meg Elrond. - Éles a nyelved, az már igaz, és jól beszéltél, de akkor sem kellett volna rosszra használnod az eszed.

-Nem akartam rosszat! Csak egyszerűen kitört belőlem – Cúthalion felsóhajtott. - És azon tanakodtam, hány buktató kell még az embereknek, hogy megtanulják használni a gondolkodás képességét. Mi mást mondhattam volna valakinek, aki vassal akar elkergetni egy szellemet? Ha az emberek nem olyan ostobák, ez a szellem már nem is létezne.

-Ezt nem tudhatjuk bizonyosan – felelte Elrond.

-De hiszen te ott voltál – súgta Cúthalion -, láttad.

Nevelőapja értetlenül nézett rá. - Micsodát?

-Isildurt és... Szauront.

-Manwe szakállára, ne merd kiejteni ezt a nevet a házamban! Egyébként is, hogy jön ide Szauron?

-Én azt hittem... azt hallottam... - Cúthalion ez egyszer elmulasztotta megemlíteni, hogy Manwénak sosem volt szakálla -, azt beszélik... az Ő szelleme bolyong a Bakacsin-erdőben.

Elrond szeme elkeskenyedett. - Ezt kitől hallottad?

-Aragorntól – vallotta be Cúthalion.

Elrond fojtottan szitkozódott; Cúthalion megdöbbent, mert még sosem hallott tőle ilyesmit.

-Idejön az egész bagázssal együtt, azok a nyomorult farkaslovasok az ajtómig üldözik, aztán kis híján elvágja a torkod, és teletömi a fejed hülyeségekkel!

-Bár hülyeség lenne – mondta halkan Cúthalion -, de tudtommal a régi erődje még áll. Dol Goldur, ugye ez volt a neve...

-Ez – felelte Elrond.

-Így hát – szőtte tovább a gondolatfolyamot Cúthalion -, valószínű, hogy Szauron szelleme visszatérve ott rejtőzött el. Mondják, hogy meghalt, de én nem hiszem el. Hiszen Isildur nem pusztította el a...

-Thal – Elrond végre elmosolyodott. - Kisfiam, hallgass ide. Szauronnak a porát is elfújta a szél, és bármi is legyen az a Homály ott északon, a Fehér Mágusnak gondja lesz rá. Már tud az ügyünkről, és csakhamar eljön, hogy segítsen. Utána útnak indulunk a kószákkal, és szétszórjuk az ellenségeinket, mint szél a pernyét. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Cúthalion végigmérte a nevelőapját, mintha azt fontolgatná, megőrült-e. Gyorsan rájött, hogy újabb próba áll előtte, amelynek során meg kell válogatnia a szavait.

-Hát persze – mondta. - Ez mind nagyon szépen és egyszerűen hangzik, viszont nem ad választ arra, miért vagy talpig fegyverben hajnali négykor, és miért olyan az arcod, mint akit mordori orkok kergetnek.

Elrond különös pillantást vetett rá.

\- Azt sem tudod, milyenek a mordori orkok!

-Nem, de el tudom képzelni őket. És most nem ez a lényeg! Nem tudsz átverni, _ada._ Dan megsebesült, és Thelden meghalt. A felderítők közül sokan talpig véresen állítottak haza. Ott voltam a kapunál, láttam őket. Mindent megtettek, hogy minél távolabb tudjanak Völgyzugoly határától, mintha a sötétből vargok lesnének rám, hogy elkapjanak. Elrohir elmondta, hogyan halt meg Thelden, de nem kétlem, hogy jó pár részletet elhallgatott, amit abban a pillanatban megbeszéltetek, ahogy becsukódott mögöttetek az ajtó. Baj van, és nem is kicsi. Felfogtam, de nem rémít meg. Jobban szeretek tisztán látni minden vihart, mint a sötétben sejteni a biztonságot.

Elrond halkan sóhajtott.

-Fene abba a kemény fejedbe, kicsi Thal.

Cúthaliont mindig is feszélyezte a 'kicsi' jelző a neve előtt, de gyanította, hogy Elrond még ezeréves korában is így fogja hívni, csak azért, hogy ugrassa.

-Szóval nem tévedtem – mondta büszkén. Elrond tűnődve nézett rá.

-Részben mégis – felelte. - Bármit is hallottál az Ellenségről, verd ki a fejedből. A kincsét nem leli senki, és talán így a legjobb. Anélkül gyenge és tehetetlen, s valahol a világ peremén bolyong, régi dicsőségéről álmodozva.

-Na és mi a helyzet a farkaslovasokkal? - tudakolta Cúthalion.

-Megtesszük, amit tudunk – felelte keményen Elrond. - A bátyáidnak hála alig maradtak. Híreink szerint hatan a negyvenből. Holnap egy kisebb csapat űzőbe veszi őket, és ezzel a kapunk körül ólálkodó ellenséget letudtuk; rátérhetünk a távolabbira. A további terveimet nem oszthatom meg veled, mert nincsenek.

Cúthalion sejtette, hogy ez nem egészen igaz, de nem faggatózott. Tudta, hogy ostoba kérés, de akaratlanul is kiszaladt a száján:

-Nem tarthatnék én is velük? Még sosem láttam farkaslovast.

-Szó sem lehet róla – vágta rá Elrond. - Ez nem vásári látványosság, fiam, hanem egy hordányi vérszopó vadállat.

-Hat farkaslovas az már egy horda? - kockáztatta meg a szemtelenséget Cúthalion.

-Épp elég ahhoz, hogy csontokat se hagyjanak egy tizenkét éves gyerekből – szögezte le Elrond. - Ne akard tudni, mit tettek Theldennel, annak ellenére is, hogy az egyik legfürgébb harcosom volt.

-Már tudom, belehajították a Brúinenbe – mondta Cúthalion. Elrond szomorú pillantást vetett rá; úgy tűnt, túlságosan elmerül a gondolataiban, mintsem megtorolja a cinizmust.

-A történet itt korántsem ért véget, kicsi Thal.

Cúthalion belegondolt, és enyhe borzongás futott végig rajta. Elrond éles szeme rögtön észrevette.

-No látod. Most pedig épp itt az ideje, hogy aludj.

Cúthalionnak ehhez egy cseppet sem volt kedve, de érezte, hogy nem tanácsos tovább feszítenie a húrt. Még megkérdezte:

-Dan jól van?

-Kutya baja – felelte Elrond könnyedén. - Szerencséje volt.

-Akkor jó – Cúthalion kelletlenül letette a fejét, bár még mindig nem érzett semmiféle hajlandóságot az alvásra. - Jó éjt, ada.

-Jó éjt, Thal.


	3. Chapter 4

III.

Már dél felé járt az idő, mikor Cúthalion kinyitotta a szemét. Kezét ösztönösen az arca elé emelte, hogy megvédje a tea-, jeges víz-, vagy gyümölcslézáportól, amivel bátyjai hazatérésükkor köszönteni szokták... ám nem történt semmi. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Elladan és Elrohir nem trónolnak az ágya szélén kócos, égnek meredő hajjal, nem kacagják magukat betegre a jól sikerült tréfán, nem hintettek rá női illatszert, sőt, még a ruháit sem emelték el. Minden békés és nyugodt volt körülötte.

Cúthalion öltözni kezdett. Alaposan megrázta a csizmáját, mielőtt belebújt, Elladan ugyanis egyszer egy sárkányfiókát rejtett bele, amit Radagasttól, a Barna Mágustól emelt el. Thal nagyot ugrott ijedtében, amikor a lény lélegzetével leforrázta a talpát – szerencséje volt, hiszen a sárkányok héthónapos korukig nem okádnak tüzet. Cúthalionnak megtetszett a sárkány, és Frewennek keresztelte el. Frewen már öt hónapos volt, amikor Elrond véletlenül rátalált – a fivérei ügyesen rejtegették, mert lehettek akármilyen vásottak, szerették Cúthaliont.

A fiú nem tudta, mi lett a sárkányával, de gyanította, hogy a legjobbkor szakították el tőle – már közel járt a tűzokádó korhoz, és sokszor fekete pernyét tüsszentett, amitől a fiú ágya nemritkán az éj leple alatt is lángra kapott.

A fürdőszobában sem várta semmiféle csíny. Gyanította, hogy tényleg nagy a baj: Elladan és Elrohir sosem mulasztották el tréfáikat, és még sosem volt olyan szemfüles, hogy az összeset kikerülje. Szinte örült volna, ha váratlanul peregni kezd a vakolat, fejére zúdul egy vödör víz, vagy valami hasonló történik; szitkozódása ellenére megnyugtatta volna a tudat, hogy minden a megszokott mederben folyik tovább. Bosszúsan leszögezte, hogy a kószák jövetele még a fivérei tréfálkozását is tönkreteszi.

Szeptember közepére cseppet sem jellemző módon hűvös szél fújt a Tenger felől. Cúthalion gyors pillantást vetett magára a tükörben; legalább a látvány nem változott... Még mindig finom vonású, fehér arca volt, csillogó zöld szeme és szénfekete, borzas haja. A fiú fürgén a szekrényéhez lépett, hogy vastagabb köpenyt öltsön. Elfordította a kulcsot, ám ekkor a szekrény megremegett, mintha valami állat rejtőzne benne.

Cúthalion szoborrá dermedt, és rögtön a bátyjai jutottak az eszébe.

 _Aha, szóval azt hiszik, megijeszthetnek._

Közelebb húzódott, és résnyire nyitotta az ajtót. Magas, formátlan árnyék mozgott odabenn. Cúthalion gúnyos mosollyal tárta szélesebbre a szekrényt, de még mindig csak a térde fért volna át a nyíláson.

Hatalmas fekete orr tolult a nyílásba, amit formátlan fej követett. A farkas óriási volt, szemei fakón fénylettek. A szörnyeteg hátán rémisztő harcos ült, aki ork-sisakkal takarta a fejét.

Az egész jelenet olyan valóságos volt és olyan iszonyú, hogy Cúthalion rémült kiáltással a tőre után kapott, és előredöfött. A penge lepattant a fekete sisakról, de egy éles kondulás kíséretében mély horpadást hagyott rajta. A titokzatos ellenség a szőnyegre zuhant.

A sisakját vesztett Elladan lebucskázott Elrohir hátáról, a farkasbőr alá szorult és hasmánt elterült a padlón; aztán beszállt a nevetőkórusba, amely Cúthalion részéről volt a leghangosabb.

-Thally – kacagott Elrohir, és potyogtak a könnyei -, nem hiszem el, hogy megint bevetted!

-Nagyon élethűen csináltátok – jegyezte meg Cúthalion.- Már azt hittem, megfeledkeztek rólam.

-Soha, kicsi Thal – kacagott Elladan -, nem szabadulsz tőlünk, míg világ a világ!

-Sosem fogytok ki az ötletekből – Cúthalion a farkasbőrt és a sisakot nézte. - Ezeket tegnap szereztétek?

Elladan bólintott; még mindig rázkódott a nevetéstől.

-Egy hamisítatlan farkaslovas, csak neked. Kihagyhatatlan lehetőség volt, ismerd el... nem tagadom, szépen fejbe kólintottál. Valami hasonlót kell majd tenned, ha felhajtjuk az igazi ellenséget.

Cúthalion ezen is nevetett, de hirtelen megdermedt.

-Felhajt _juk_...? - A lehetőség olyan elképesztő volt, hogy kimondani is alig merte. - Úgy érted... hogy... én is mehetek?

-Jöhetsz – mondta Elrohir. - De csak akkor, ha senkinek sem beszélsz róla.

Cúthalion gyanakodva nézett a bátyjára.

-Ez most komoly... vagy még a tréfa része, és ha az erdőbe érünk, árny képében támadtok?

Az ikrek egymásra néztek, és jót nevettek.

-Kitűnő ötlet, kicsi Thal – Elladan vigyorgott. - Egyszer talán megejtjük.

Cúthalion gondolatban felírta magának, hogy becsületvesztés terhe mellett semmiféle árnytól nem szabad megijednie.

-Ada azt mondta, szó sem lehet róla – jegyezte meg. - Mitől változott meg a véleménye?

-Nem változott meg – vágta rá Elladan. - Csak a miénk. Erestor mesélte, hogy legyőzted. Mostantól azt hiszem, nem fog kímélni téged. Szerencséd volt...

-...de mint feddhetetlenül igazságos legjobb barátaid és végtelenül jószívű testvéreid, úgy döntöttünk, ennyit megérdemelsz – szavalta Elrohir. - Őrizd a titkot, mintha az életed múlna rajta!

-Az őrök elől hogy fogtok elrejteni? - Cúthalionnak egyre nagyobb kétségei támadtak a kirándulással kapcsolatban.

-Azt bízd ránk – mordult fel Elladan. - Nem vagyunk idióták, tudjuk, mi a dolgunk. Félsz talán, kicsi Thal?

-Nem, csak nem szeretném, ha a kalandok kapujában állva kellene visszafordulnom.

-Te csak ne aggódj. Mindent elrendezünk.

* * *

A reggelizőasztalok fölött komor csend ült. Cúthalion a terem végében foglalt helyet a fivéreivel, és önfeledten tréfálkoztak, de szinte ők voltak az egyedüli beszélgetők. Elrond és Arathorn ismét együtt ettek, és mintha komor egyetértés lett volna közöttük. Cúthalion nem látta Aragornt, de hamar megfeledkezett róla; az ikrek történetei sokkal érdekesebbek voltak.

-Hogyan ütöttek rajtatok? - kérdezte Elladant.

-Ó, hát az iszonyú volt! - kiáltotta vidáman a bátyja. - Túl korán nyugodott le a nap. Már közeledtünk a Gázló hídjához, amikor elmélyült a sötétség, és valami árny telepedett a szívemre. Nem tudtam, mi bajom, de menekülni szerettem volna...

 _Már megint árnyak_ , gondolta Cúthalion, _nem tetszik ez nekem._

-... megparancsoltam, hogy gyorsabban ügessünk, és abban a pillanatban ránk rontottak a hegyek közül. Húszan jobbról és húszan balról. Segítette őket a meglepetés ereje... kész csoda, hogy csak egy harcost veszítettünk. Kis híján beleszorítottak minket a folyóba: nem kétlem, hogy ez volt a szándékuk. Meg kellett kerülnünk a Gázló hídját, és utána megint egyesíteni a csapatot. Kemény munka volt, de megérte... Közben pedig kaszaboltuk őket, ahol értük. Megrémültek, mikor látták, hogy ellenállunk, mintha nem szoktak volna értő kézzel forgatott fegyverhez... lőttük őket, mint a vadludakat. Két-három lövés végzett is a farkasokkal, de aztán ott voltak még a talpig páncélos orkok. Foglyot sajnos nem ejtettünk, akitől megtudhattuk volna, kit szolgálnak és mi dolguk Imladrisban. Különös volt az egész... én aligha engednék terepre ilyen zöldfülű harcosokat. Igaz, a tapasztalatlanság legyőzhető; az együgyűségen viszont nemigen lehet segíteni.

-Nem viseltek címert? - kérdezte Cúthalion. - Ismertet vagy ismeretlent?

-Adának is ez volt az első kérdése – mondta Elrohir -, de nem. Semmit.

-Különös – dünnyögte Cúthalion.

-Berezeltél, kicsi Thal? - kuncogott Elladan.

Cúthalion nem engedte felpaprikázni magát.

-Nem, csak gondolkodom.

-És ugyan min gondolkodsz ilyen hévvel?

-Ezen az árnydolgon – Cúthalion suttogássá halkította a hangját. - Azt beszélik...

-...mind tudjuk, mit beszélnek – vágott a szavába Elrohir. - Ostobaság. Apánk is megmondta.

-Tudom, hogy ez a véleménye – bólintott Cúthalion -, de gondolj csak bele! Ezek a kószák nem gyáva valakik. Gondolkodtam, és... szerintem nem jöttek volna ide, ha nem lenne tényleg szükségük ránk. Egy árnyról suttognak, és én nem hiszem, hogy egy... _Őnála_ kisebb árny megfélemlíthetné ezeket a büszke embereket. Dan, te is kezded már érteni, miről beszélek! Azt mondtad, egy árny telepedett a szívedre. Talán ugyanaz az árny, aki az ellenséget küldte, ha másért nem, hát azért, hogy próbára tegye Völgyzugoly éberségét. Ki tudja, lehet, az igazi hadsereg csak ezután jön. És ugyan miféle árnynak lenne hatalma a szíveken? Ki másnak, mint Neki?

-Ne beszéljünk erről – felelte feszengve Elladan. - A Fehér Mágus mindent kiderít majd... most viszont, kedves öcsém, leszel szíves elmesélni, hogy is volt ez tegnap veled meg Arathorn fiával. Számos verziót hallottam: többek között olyanokat, hogy hosszas párbajba bonyolódtatok, előkerítetted Frewent, hogy megpörkölje az ember hátsófelét, képen vágtad egy vaníliás pudinggal és elvágta a torkodat, de kétlem, hogy bármelyik is közel járna az igazsághoz.

-Az utolsó közelebb jár, mint hinnéd – felelte Cúthalion -, pedig a vaníliás puding nem is olyan rossz ötlet.

* * *

Cúthalion egész nap lázban égett. Elladan bizalmasan a fülébe súgta, hogy másnap pirkadatkor indulnak; legyen készen és hozzon magával mindenfajta fegyvert, hogy közelről és távolról is tudjon ölni.

-Nem engedjük majd a közeledbe őket – ígérte -, de nem árt az óvatosság.

A fiú magát is meglepte azzal, milyen sokat gondol Aragornra, holott egyik étkezésnél sem látta a fiút, a fennmaradó időt pedig a bátyjaival és Erestorral töltötte. Maga sem értette, miért tolakodik be újra meg újra az agyába az a sértett büszkeség, amivel Aragorn elmotyogta bocsánatkérését. Különös hatást tettek rá a kószák, ezt kezdte bevallani magának. Valahol mélyen örült, hogy Völgyzugolynak ilyen szövetségesei vannak.

Vacsora után aludni tért, mégpedig szokatlan engedelmességgel. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, kardhüvelyt csatolt az oldalára, tőrt illesztett az övébe, és felajzotta az íját. A páncélinget sem mulasztotta el, pusztán a kaland kedvéért. Tudta, hogy fivérei semmi áron sem engedik a farkasok közelébe... és lelke mélyen érezte, hogy nem is erre vágyik. Ő csak újdonságot, harcot, hús-vér ellenséget akart látni, mint a hősök a regékben. Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, egészen öt óra húsz percig, amikor a hajnali rózsapír első pettyei megjelentek az ég alján.

Az ajtaján kopogtak; Erestor volt az, sápadt fényű lámpással a kezében.

-Gyere, Thal – suttogta. - Itt az idő.

Cúthalion fürgén követte. Szűk, kanyargós folyosókon vezetett az útjuk egyre lejjebb-lejjebb, míg ki nem bukkantak az egyik vízesés alatt feltörő alagutak egyikéből. A zubogó víz függönye elrejtette őket, és ők száraz lábbal indulhattak tovább; csak langyos permet érte néha a hajukat. A szirtfal szélén keskeny bevágás látszott, hogy a vízesés alatt rejtőzködő zuhanyzás nélkül kapaszkodhasson fel a hajmeresztő tünde-hidakra.

Cúthalion egész éjszakás virrasztása ellenére egy csepp fáradtságot sem érzett, s a kaland ígérete felpezsdítette a vérét. Macskaügyességgel mászott a barátja nyomában, míg fel nem értek a tetőre, át nem szaladtak a legmagasabb hídon, és meg nem álltak az erőd lábánál. Őröknek nyomát sem látták, ám a kapunál százötven lovas állt komoran, némán, méltóságteljesen. Kettejüket két szabad csatamén várta. Cúthalion kíváncsi pillantást vetett a lovasokra. Az élen azonnal felismerte Elladant, Elrohirt, Agerwaent... és Aragornt.

Mérgezett tüskével szúrt belé a nyugtalanság. Mit keresnek itt a kószák...? Aragorn biztosan az első adandó alkalommal beárulja majd az apjánál. Igazán semmi keresnivalója itt ennek a büszke bolondnak...!

Az még inkább zavarta, hogy Aragorn sokkal tapasztaltabbnak tűnt a vagdalkozásban, mint ő, és Cúthalion úgy vélte, a kósza kineveti majd ha látja, mennyire óvják. Elhatározta, hogy legalább egy farkaslovast elintéz majd.

A tőle telhető legméltóságteljesebb arckifejezéssel léptetett Elladan mellé, és még véletlenül sem fordult a két kósza felé. Amikor a csend kezdte zavarni, suttogva megkérdezte:

-Miért lovagolunk ki százötvenen hat farkaslovas ellen? Gondoljátok, hogy erősítést kapnak?

-Nem valószínű – felelte fojtott hangon Elladan -, de egyrészt nem árt az óvatosság, másrészt át kell kutatnunk a vidéket, és ez sok katonával lényegesen gyorsabb.

-Oda is veletek mehetek?

-Csoda, ha ada még pár óráig nem veszi észre, hogy eltűntél.

-Abban ugyan ne reménykedj – szólt közbe Elrohir kuncogva. - Szerintem máris tudja.

-Így is levágjátok előlem az összes nyavalyást – morgott Cúthalion. - Ha innen nézzük, teljesen mindegy, hol vagyok.

-Akkor használd az íjadat, kicsi Thal – vágta rá Elladan.

-Abban nincs annyi kihívás – vágta rá sértődötten Cúthalion. Egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy Aragorn jelenlétében nevezik kicsi Thalnak. Dacosan kihúzta magát, és előre meredt, a sötétségbe.

-Furcsa – dünnyögte. - Mintha sötétebb lenne, mint rendesen. Talán vihar közeleg.

-Miből gondolod? - kérdezte élesen Erestor. - Nem fojtó a levegő.

-Nem hunyorognak a csillagok. Északról sötétség kúszik alá; minden bizonnyal vihar közeleg.

-Vagy az az árny – szólalt meg egy harcos, valahol hátul.

-Ostoba beszéd! - vágta rá Elladan. - Nincs itt semmiféle árny... hacsak nem az öcsém fejében – kuncogott.

-Nagyon szellemes – morgott Cúthalion, de nevetés bujkált a hangjában. - Ha az én fejemben árny lakozik, úgy te magad vagy a Sötét Úr.

Így ugratták egymást még egy darabig, míg a csapat sorokba rendeződött.

-Ügyeljetek a lovakra! - adta ki a parancsot Elladan. - Olyan halkan mozogjatok, amennyire csak lehetséges. A Brúinen déli vidékén megyünk, ahol süppedős a talaj, így a patadobaj miatt nem kell aggódnotok. Vigyázzatok egymásra, de ne mindenáron. Túlerőben vagyunk, könnyű préda lesznek; de egy pillanatig se bízzátok el magatokat. Ha tudtok, ejtsetek foglyot! Indulás.

A tündék és a két kósza fürgén megsarkantyúzták lovaikat, és hamarosan belevesztek a múló éjszaka sötétjébe.

* * *

Cúthalion izgalmasabbnak képzelte a hajnali portyázást. Hosszú órákig nem találtak semmit, félig kihűlt nyomokon haladtak igen ravaszul és óvatosan. A Brúinen teljes vidékét bebarangolták, de vargoknak nem akadtak nyomára. Cúthalion szeme még a lassan ritkuló félhomályban is itta a tájat. Épphogy csak elmúlt egy esztendős, mikor Völgyzugolyba került; nem ismerte a városon kívüli világot. Egyszer-kétszer ugyan járt már a lórieni tündéknél az Arany-erdőben – az utazást mindig élvezte, mert több mérföld magas hegyeket láthatott -, de más tapasztalatokkal nem rendelkezett.

A nap rózsásan-vörösesen bukkant elő keleten. Tágas, szélfútta réteken vágtak éppen át, és Cúthalion csodálkozva pillantott körbe. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ilyen széles, szabad tájon járt volna. A buja növényzetet narancsvörösre festette a kelő nap; kósza madárfütty vágta ketté a hajnal nedves, párás levegőjét. A völgyekben köd gomolygott, míg a hegyek marcona nagyhatalmakként emelkedtek ki a sűrű, füstszerű ködpárából. Szemben hosszú, fekete fenyvesek húzódtak ősi hegygerincek tövében; némely domboldalban omladozó tornyok, várak és kastélyok szomorkodtak, akár a szuvas fogak egy vénember állkapcsában. Cúthalion eltűnődött, milyen lehetett ez a vidék, mikor még az emberek királyai lakták, és mulandó dicsőségükkel koronázták fajuk keze munkáját.

-Az ott Magányfölde – mormolta Erestor. - Rég halott vidék, és én mondom nektek: onnan jöttek a farkasok.

-Magányfölde több mint másfél évezrede lakatlan – mondta Elrohir. - Igen szívósnak kell lenniük, hogy kibírják azon a zord tájon.

-Ez talán megmagyarázza a gyengeségüket – vetette fel Agerwaen.

-A várak omladékai talán elég nagyok, hogy vargokat neveljenek bennük – helyeselt Elrohir. - Kiirthatjuk őket, mindenestül.

-Magányföldére nem törünk be százötven harcossal – felelte Elladan határozott hangon. - Ennyi lovassal nem tömhetjük meg azokat a szűk völgyeket. Ha csapda, se ki, se be nem tudunk majd mozdulni.

-Felderítőket kellene küldenünk – Agerwaen kész volt a tervvel.

-Jól szólsz – Elladan felvonta a szemöldökét. - Talán inkább gyorsakat és könnyű léptűeket, mint erőseket.

-Ahogy mondod, tünde.

Cúthalion az erdő felé pillantott, és váratlanul az volt a benyomása, ismét leszáll az est. Sötét árnyék mozgott a fák alatt, egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett, ahogy a verőfény játszott az alakján; Cúthalion a formáján látta, hogy egyre közeledik. Izmait megfeszítve fordult arrafelé. Nem akarta riasztani a sereget egy szarvas vagy egy jól megtermett vízimadár miatt... a Brúinen ugyanis a közelben csobogott.

Az erdőszél egy szempillantás alatt benépesült. Egyetlen avarzörrenés, szellőfoszlány, szagpermet vagy elmotyogott parancsszó nélkül gyülekeztek. Nem hatan voltak, hanem – Cúthalion számításai szerint – legalább hatvanan.

-Dan – mondta elfúló hangon, és megrántotta a bátyja köpenyét.

-Most ne zavarj, kicsi Thal – jött a felelet. - Ki kell dolgoznunk a tervet.

-De Dan...

-Nem hallottad, mit mondtam? - a bátyja hangja ingerülten csengett. - Ha így viselkedsz, többé nem hozunk magunkkal!

-DAN! - ordította Cúthalion. - ITT VANNAK!

Mire Elladan felkapta a fejét, a farkaslovasok megrohanták az első sort. A tünde egy pillanatig nem hitt a szemének, de a másodperc törtrésze alatt magára talált.

-Váljatok ketté! Csavar balra! Bergath, vezed a jobbszárnyat! - csak úgy záporoztak a parancsok, és Cúthalion, ha lett volna ideje bármi ilyesmire, erősen büszke lett volna Elladanra.

A csata első perceiben leginkább az kötötte le, hogy lóháton maradjon. Ménje ingerülten táncolt, és az istennek sem akart arra menni, amerre vezette.

Az első farkaslovas úgy másfél perc elteltével támadt neki. Roppant példány volt, vaskesztyűs orkkal a nyergében. Farkas is, lovasa is rekedt ordítással vetette magát Cúthalionra. A fiú különös módon nem érzett rémületet; Erestor arca rémlett fel lelki szemei előtt, ahogy azt mondja: - _A jobbcsavar arra jó, hogy meglepd az ellenséget_ \- , és így is tett, az ork pedig annyira meglepődött, hogy lezuhant farkasa hátáról, és egy gyors kardcsapás mindkettőt a túlvilágra küldte.

 _Nem is olyan nehéz_ , örült meg Cúthalion, és új elszántsággal vetette bele magát a küzdelembe. Próbált a bátyjai közelében maradni, de ez nehezebb volt, mint várta. Utána Erestort követte, de a tünde olyan sebességgel száguldozott egyik szárnytól a másikig, ami életveszélyesnek tűnt.

Végül meghúzódott a csekély számú derékhad szélén. Próbálta számolni a legyőzötteket, de hatnál megakadt, mert fekete hegyű nyílvesszők záporoztak a páncéljára, amit állítólag még Elrond hordott gyermekkorában. Ha így is volt, nem fogott rajta az idő, mert Cúthalion csak tompa kalapálást érzett, ami szinte masszázshoz hasonlított. Ez a gondolat mulattatta, de csak addig míg eszébe nem jutott, hogy a nyílvesszők talán mérgezettek. Egy őrült pillanatig azt latolgatta, mi lesz, ha átmarják a páncélt, de elhessegette a gyanút, hiszen páncélját Gondolinban kovácsolták. Akit egy gondolini vért sem ment meg, azt nem is érdemes megmenteni.

A tündék még mindig túlerőben voltak, és gyorsan fölénybe kerültek az ellenséggel szemben. A horda menekülésbe fogott, de Elladan lángoló tekintettel eredt utánuk.

-VÖLGYZUGOLYÉRT! - a hangja büszkén zengett. - NE HAGYJÁTOK MEGSZÖKNI A MOCSKOKAT!

-VÖLGYZUGOLYÉRT! - csakhamar még a két kósza is ajkára vette a kiáltást.

-Völgyzugolyért! - kiáltotta lelkesen Cúthalion, és lovát megsarkantyúzva sietett a sereg után, de hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a vállába.

A hangok: a hörgés, a csaholás, az üvöltés később jutott el a tudatáig. Egy lovasát vesztett farkas vette űzőbe, s hátulról a lóra urgott, lerántva a fiút a lucskos fűbe. Cúthalionnak a lélegzete is elállt az eséstől, aztán pedig a rémülettől – az előző reggel látott orr tökéletes mása tornyosult fölébe, csakhogy a bozontos irha ezúttal hús-vér, eleven farkast rejtett.

A szörnyeteg falrengető morgást hallatott, mely acsargásba fordult át, mikor Cúthalion reszketni kezdett. Váratlanul azonban reményvesztett, kétségbeesett bátorság járta át a fiút: ugyanaz az elektromos energia, mint Erestor legyőzése előtt.

-Völgyzugolyért! - kiáltotta, tőrt ragadott, és már döfött is. A bestia szájpadlásán hatolt át, amitől az vért köhögött és lehengeredett róla, de a következő pillanatban már harapott is. Cúthalion egész törzsét tartotta a szájában, és a fiú teli torokból üvöltött, amikor ropogtatni kezdte. Sosem érzett még ilyen fájdalmat; tudta, hogy nemsokára kettétörik a gerince, és akkor meghal, vagy élete fogytáig nyomorék lesz. Ahogy végiggondolta lehetőségeit, az első rokonszenvesebbnek és egyszerűbbnek tűnt.

Erestor a semmiből bukkant elő. Hatalmas kardcsapással hengerítette le a vargot Cúthalionról, és a fiú félájultan zuhant a fűre. A varg üvöltött és hörgött. Egy kardcsapás... fekete vér áztatta a talajt. Még egy kardcsapás... még több vér, a farkas elvesztette egyik mellső lábát. Még egy csapás... a fenevad halálhörgése, és egy utolsó nagy erőfeszítés...

A varg előrelendült. Erestor előreszegezett pengével suhant feléje, és markolatig beledöfte a mellkasába; de célt tévesztett. A kard elkerülte a hatalmas, dobogó szívet, és a megtépázott farkas újra támadott. Egyet harapott, egyet lökött, valami roppant... Erestor lehanyatlott.

-Ne... - Cúthalion füle zúgott, teste ólmos súllyal nehezedett a lábaira, és kék fénypöttyök táncoltak a szeme előtt, de semmivel sem törődve felállt és kardot rántott. - Erestor...

A farkas ordító, szenvedő acsargást hallatott.

-TE SZÖRNYETEG! - ordította Cúthalion, nem törődve vele, hogy ezzel valószínűleg még több ellenséget vonz oda. - MIT TETTÉL?! - öt nehézkes, erőtlen kardcsapásra volt szüksége, hogy lefejezze a farkast, aztán lerogyott a barátja teste mellé.

-Erestor... - szólongatta. - Erestor, legjobb barátom, hát nem hallasz?

Két kezébe fogta a sápadt arcot, és a valóságot könyörtelenül kizárva tovább beszélt hozzá.

-Erestor, ez nem vicces. Te nem vagy a fivérem, semmi szükség rá, hogy ilyen ostoba csínyekkel próbálkozz. Engem nem versz át... tudom, hogy élsz... - ahogy végső életereje rohamosan apadt, a hangja halkult, és akadozni kezdett. - Erestor... Erestor... - a világ sötétedni kezdett, a szeme előtt táncoló kék fénypöttyök megnőttek.

Váratlanul egy kéz szorította meg az övét, és egy idegen, de mégis ismerős hang szólongatta szelíden, de határozottan.

-Cúthalion... Cúthalion. Gyere. Hagyd a holtakat, vagy mi is azok leszünk. Súlyosan megsebesültél. Azonnal indulnunk kell!


	4. Chapter 5

Tűz ropogott, és kellemesen melegítette az arcát. Cúthalion elmosolyodott fél-álmában; örült az ébredésnek. Sötét látomások kínozták, az árnyak közül előbukkanó ellenségről, egy szétszóródott csapatról, és a sápadt Erestorról, aki soha többé nem fog már vele vívni.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és kinyújtózkodott – ekkor azonban olyan fájdalom hasított a hátába, hogy még ordítani is elfelejtett. Egyszerűen megdermedt, és úgy maradt, kiegyenesedve, miközben a tűz melege lustán nyaldosta verejtékező arcát. A testén mintha megrepedt volna valami – ahogy kitapogatta, vastag kötést érzett, a karjain pedig nem volt ing. Valaki szétvágta a kedvenc gyolcsruháját, hogy a süly esne belé...

Zavaros gondolatai akkor sem oszlottak el, amikor megpróbált felülni, de az újabb elviselhetetlen fájdalom-és fáradtságrohamot egy kéz érintése enyhítette. Ugyanaz az idegen-ismerős kéz volt, ami kihozta a harctérről, és aminek – döbbent rá hirtelen - , az életét köszönhette. Feltekintett, hogy azonosítsa a kézhez tartozó arcot, és megdermedt. Egyszerre rohanta meg a düh, a kíváncsiság, az értetlenség, és a zavaros hála.

Aragorn volt az.

A kósza arcát is vér szennyezte, és bánat ült a tekintetében. Úgy kuporgott a tűz mellett, mintha hosszú karjával saját magát és Cúthaliont akarná egyben tartani, hogy darabokra ne essenek. Cúthalion egyetlen értelmes szót sem tudott kinyögni, így arra korlátozta mondanivalóját:

-Honnan... hol... mikor... hogyan?! Mi...

Aragorn ránézett, mint aki érti.

-A sereg űzőbe vette a vargokat – mondta. - A bátyáid szerintem még mindig úgy tudják, a sor közepén haladsz. Rémes volt a kavarodás... Megbokrosodott a lovad, talán még emlékszel, ezért szorultál hátra... akkor támadt rád lesből az a bestia. Annyira hátul voltál, hogy csak Erestor meg én vettünk észre. Erestor kis híján megölte a farkast, mielőtt... szerencsére volt lélekjelenléted, de az a nyomorult majdnem kettéharapott. Nekem sem volt már erőm segítséget hívni, így magam hoztalak el... és most itt vagyunk.

-Itt – Cúthalion úgy érezte, tisztul az agyára ereszkedett köd. - Hol van az az itt?

-Az Út mellett – jött a válasz. - A csata közelebb vitt minket Bríhez, mint a hazádhoz, így inkább ott fogunk megszállni. Ilyen állapotban nem utazhatsz. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán magadnál vagy.

-Erestor – mondta halkan Cúthalion, mintha ez a szó segítene tudomásul venni, hogy barátja nincs többé. - Erestor... ezt sosem bocsátom meg magamnak.

-Láttam, hogy szeretted őt – mondta együttérzően Aragorn.

-Ő tanított meg mindenre, amit tudok – suttogta Cúthalion. - Vívásra, íjászkodásra, erdőjárásra, vadászatra és káromkodásra. - Hirtelen visszatalált a jelenbe. - No de itt terhellek a szívfájdalmammal, mikor neked is megvan a magad baja. Inkább hálámat kellene kifejeznem, amiért megmentetted az életem, bár jelenlegi állapotomban – megtapogatta gyolcsba csavart hátát, feldagadt bal csuklóját és véraláfutásos arcát -, nem igazán tudok örülni neki.

Aragorn arcán egy mosoly árnyéka suhant át.

-Amíg képes voltál küzdeni, jól csináltad – mondta. - Erestor jól tanított. Ha tudom, hogy te nem csupán egy tejben-vajban fürösztött kis tünde-uracska vagy, nyájasabbra fogtam volna a szót ott az asztalnál.

Cúthalionnak erre nevetnie kellett.

-Kétlem – felelte -, biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak azért nem vágtad le a fejem, mert nem találtál elég félelmetesnek hozzá.

Nevettek. Minden kínjuk ellenére őszintén, és csengő hangon nevettek.

-Vajon hazajutunk még valaha...? - kérdezte bágyadtan Cúthalion. - Nem bírnék ki még egy varg-támadást.

-Természetesen – nyugtatta Aragorn. - A vargok nem merészkednek ki az Útra. Odáig még nem fajult a világ.

Fájdalomkés hasított Cúthalion hátába, és ahogy észak felé fordította a fejét, a remény jelentősen megcsappant a szívében.

-Tudod, kósza – mondta halkan, nyögvenyelősen -, kezdek hinni a ti Árnyatokban.

* * *

-Tizenkettő – morogta Elladan, ahogy további két nyilat eresztett egy kátrányszínű vértócsa közepén fetrengő vargba, hogy megrövidítse halálhörgését. Lehetett akármilyen dühös, nem hagyta feleslegesen szenvedni ellenségeit. A varg egy utolsó, surrogó kaffogást hallatott, és holtan terült el a lova lábai előtt.

Mögötte fel s alá vágtató paták zaja döngölte a földet: az Őrség tagjai szorgalmasan kaszabolták a menekülőket. A holtakat máglyákba rakták, és tüzet csiholtak; a lángok lobot vetettek a feltámadó déli szélben, s messzire vitték a fémes, füsttel keveredett hullaszagot. Elrohir megnyúzta a vargok hófehér vezérét - az irhája igen nagy értéknek számított, és még nagyobb dicsőségnek a tündék körében. Ork egy sem maradt életben; ha megkötözni próbálták őket, a legváltozatosabb módszerekkel végeztek magukkal. Ez felettébb nyugtalanította Elladant, mert mindeddig úgy tudta, az orkok körében ismeretlen fogalom az önfeláldozás.

Ahogy tisztogató munkájával végzett, lekászálódott a lováról – a lábikráját megrepesztette egy kósza lándzsa - és letelepedett a farkast nyúzó Elrohir mellé.

-Hol van Thal? - kérdezte csodálkozva.

Elrohir kezében megállt a kés; Elladan a saját döbbenetét látta tükröződni az arcán.

-Én azt hittem, veled ment.

-Egy fenét! Végig ott volt melletted.

-Melletted volt! - szögezte le Elrohir.

-Nem igaz! - Elladan lóra pattant, és körbe-körbe ügetett a rét körül, Cúthalion alakját keresve. Elrohir a farkasbőrről megfeledkezve követte.

A nap lassan delelőre hágott, de néma holttesteken kívül nem találtak semmit. A lovak patája meg-megcsúszott a vér szennyezte füvön. Elrohir váratlanul megragadta a testvére karját:

-Nézd! Ott, a fák tövében!

Óriás, fekete varg hevert ott, mellette egy páncélos halott. Az ikrek odarúgtattak. Elladan leugrott a lováról, és térdre rogyott.

-Erestor...

Erestor páncélját hajszálpontosan a szíve fölött zúzta be a farkas támadása. Az arca teljesen vértelenné sápadt, de a szemei csukva voltak, mintha aludna.

Elladan érezte, hogy könnyek áztatják az arcát.

-Haza kell vinnünk... - suttogta. - El kell temetnünk...

-Miért távolodhatott el ennyire a többiektől? - Elrohir hangja tompának, távolinak tűnt, és ő is könnyezett. - Sosem biztonságos az ilyesmi. Erestornak mindig is megvolt a magához való esze.

Elladanba tüskeként szúrt a gyanú, és csakhamar meg is lelte, amit keresett. Cúthalion tőre még mindig ott volt a farkas oldalában; a szörnyeteg félig megalvadt vére gyantaszerű patakokban csorgott le róla.

-Thalt védte... - suttogta Elladan. - Érte halt meg. És...

Elnémult. A fűben több helyen is szaggatott bemélyedés látszott, mintha egy súlyos tárgyat vonszoltak volna, miközben a súlyos tárgy elszántan küzd, hogy valamiképpen talpon maradjon. A nyomokat vér szennyezte, mint minden mást a rét füvén. A csapás kanyarogva tört utat magának a fák közt, a Brúinen sziklás partján pedig tovább mélyült. Az egyik fogazott szirt szélén pedig elnyűtt, szürke rongy lengedezett. Elladan ágakat tört le, köveket rúgott félre, madárfészkeket dúlt szét, hogy hamarabb szemügyre vehesse.

A szürke rongy valaha Cúthalion köpenye volt.

-Nem! - Elrohir hangjában kétségbeesés csendült. Elladan kővé dermedve állt a szirt szélén, és a morajló víztömeget bámulta. Innen nincs kiút.

-Nincs mit tenni – szólt halkan. - Még itt ólálkodhatnak. Nem kockáztathatok több életet. Haza kell mennünk... és el kell mondanunk apának.

Elladan Elrohirra pillantott, és tudta, hogy az imént minden fájdalmuk ellenére ugyanaz az önző gondolat suhant át az agyukon: lehetséges, hogy ennél még az öngyilkosság is hálásabb feladat lenne.

* * *

-Állj fel!

-Sajnálom, Aragorn, nem bírok.

Aragorn Cúthalion hóna alá nyúlt, és ezredszerre is talpra állította. Kora hajnal óta próbáltak előrébb jutni az Úton, de a tünde-gyereknek minden lépés kínszenvedés volt. Gerince a legkisebb mozdulatra tiltakozóan ropogott, és karjain minduntalan felszakadoztak a varg által ejtett sebek. Minden erejével próbált talpon maradni, de saját teste folyton-folyvást cserben hagyta. Sejtette, hogy túl sok vért veszthetett, mert szünet nélkül forgott vele a világ, és a gyomra is fájt. Tüdeje minden levegővételnél surrogva akadozott, és neki köhögnie kellett. Gyakran vért köhögött.

Aragorn valamivel jobb állapotban volt, de minden jel szerint eltört a csuklója, így bal keze használhatatlannak bizonyult. Jobbjával tartotta a társát, amennyire bírta, és egyengette lépteit. Képtelenek voltak ellenőrizni, hogy követik-e őket, képtelenek voltak halkan járni, akár az árnyék, és ha rablókkal találkoznak, valószínűleg még meg is örültek volna a társaságnak. Az Út azonban, amit máskor oly gyakran használtak a kereskedők, tökéletesen üres volt. Cúthalion arra gyanakodott, hogy az árny híre gyorsan terjed, és bár az utazók jóindulatú arckifejezéssel nevetnek a dolgon, kockáztatni nem mernek.

Cúthalion összeszedte minden erejét, és tett néhány lépést. Tekintetét konokul a lábai előtt porzó Útra szegezte, és kényszerítette magát a továbbhaladásra. Zúgott a feje és émelygett a gyomra, de akaratereje megacélozta a testét. Kihúzta magát, nem törődve gerincének vészterhes ropogásával, és az ég aljára nézett, aztán a láthatárra, és egyre feljebb- feljebb, míg pillantása el nem érte a napot.

-Jól van – mondta halkan. - Ha menni kell, akkor megyek.

Mélyet lélegzett, és olybá tűnt neki, mintha a tüdeje már kevésbé surrogna. Aragorn csodálkozó pillantást vetett rá, aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

-Nagyon helyes. Ne hagyd, hogy egy varg csak úgy kiterítsen! Szauron gyáva kutyái.

-Szauron a világ végén bolyong – jegyezte meg Cúthalion, Elrond szavaira emlékezve. - Nem árthat nekünk.

-Honnan tudod te azt ilyen biztosan?

-A kincse nélkül gyenge – felelte mély meggyőződéssel Cúthalion. - A kincse pedig elveszett.

-És ha egyszer meglelik? Akkor majd visszatér a világ végéről, ahogy te nevezed, és minden erejével azt kutatja majd. És ugyan honnan tudod, hogy nem ezt teszi-e máris?

-Apám mondta – felelte Cúthalion ugyanolyan határozott hangon, de a szívében kétséget érzett. - Én bízom a bölcsességében.

-Még a legbölcsebbek sem láthatnak előre mindent – felelte Aragorn -, de én is szeretném, ha igaza lenne.

-Ti, kószák mindig a legrosszabbra készültök – mondta Cúthalion. - Egyáltalán, miből nyeritek a reményt, ha ennyire borúlátóan gondolkodtok?

-Mi nem számolunk a reménnyel – felelte Aragorn. - Az rég elhagyta a földünket. Hamarosan egy városunk sem lesz, utolsó erősségeink is elvesznek, és akkor valóban a világot fogjuk járni, ahogy a nevünkben rejlik. A legtöbben közülünk már most is ezt teszik. Nincsenek illúzióink affelől, hogy sokkal jobbra fordíthatnánk a sorunkat.

-Akkor hát miért harcoltok?

-A többi népért – felelte Aragorn, és a szeme megvillant. - Mindig is ezt tettük. Harcolunk, hogy ők ne jussanak olyan sorsa mint mi, és ne koldusokkal teljen meg Középfölde. Járjuk a Vadont, őrizzük az álmukat, és eltűrjük, hogy gyanakvással tekintsenek ránk, mint afféle ágrólszakadt csavargókra. Ez lesz a dolgunk, míg el nem jön a mi időnk. Igazat szóltál ott az asztalnál... ami most lesz, az sorsszerű, és akárhány katonát küldene Elrond úr, a sorsunkon nem fordíthatnánk velük.

-Ó, kérlek – mondta Cúthalion -, azt ne emlegesd többé. Semmit sem tudtam rólad. Ha az én lábam alól is ki akarnák húzni az otthonomat, kétlem, hogy eltérően vélekednék a háborúról.

Aragorn rápillantott, és elmosolyodott. Miközben beszélgettek, nagyobb távot tettek meg, mint várták – a Brúinen vidéke és Magányfölde hegyei messze elmaradtak mögöttük. Valóban közelebb jártak Bríhez. Cúthalion visszanézett, és döbbenten kérdezte:

-Hogyan tettünk meg ennyi mérföldet? Nem emlékszem rá, hogy lovagoltam volna.

-Nem voltál eszméletednél – felelte Aragorn. - A lovam kettőnket vitt el, és én a halálba hajszoltam, mert nem volt más választásom. Egy farkas vett űzőbe minket, három orkkal a hátán, és messze lehagytuk őket, de nem kockáztathattam, hogy ránk találjanak.

-Addig sarkantyúztad, míg össze nem esett – mormolta Cúthalion.

-Meghaltál volna – szögezte le Aragorn. - És ha azok a nyomorultak beérnek minket, akkor minden bizonnyal én is. Inkább a mi életünk, mint a lovamé, még ha ez kegyetlenségnek is hangzik. Ha beérnek és lekaszabolnak, az orkok valószínűleg megeszik. Semmiképpen sem várt volna rá különb sors.

Cúthalion megértette, de változatlanul viszolygott a gondolattól. Elrondtól világéletében azt hallotta, hogy tiszteljen minden élőt, akin hatalma van, és az ő érdekeiket legalább annyira tartsa szeme előtt, mint a sajátjait. Végül azzal a gondolattal engedte szabadjára Aragorn gesztenyeszínű ménjét, hogy a halála talán kegyetlen körülmények között történt, de szükséges volt. A hideg-rideg gyakorlatiasság segített neki feldolgozni az eseményeket.

Gondolatai visszatértek Erestorra, és hullámokban tört rá a szomorúság. Az ő halála még sokkal kegyetlenebb volt, ráadásul teljesen szükségtelen. _Bár_ , szólalt meg egy hangocska a fejében, _ha Erestor nem jött volna, én már nem élnék. A saját életével váltotta meg az enyémet. Igaz barát volt..._ Ezt a gondolatot, ha lehet, még undorítóbbnak találta, és a hang rögtön folytatta, mintha magyarázkodni igyekezne: - _De persze, természetesen nem így kellett volna történnie. Meg kellett volna ölnöm tétovázás helyett, de hát a varg rémes sebeket ejtett rajtam._

Cúthalion nem tudta, vajon a lelkiismerete szól-e hozzá, mindenesetre egyre inkább felelősnek érezte magát a barátja halála miatt, és ez szinte letaglózta. Fertőzöttnek, megbélyegzettnek érezte magát, szinte undorodott önmagától.

 _Megbosszulom,_ jött a hirtelen gondolat, _annyi farkaslovast, orkot és sötét szörnyeteget vágok le az életéért cserébe, ahányat csak tudok!_ Ez a gondolat sötét elégtétellel töltötte el. Különös, újfajta érzés volt: vad öröm, amibe mélységes mély szomorúság, düh és önutálat keveredett. Olyan öröm volt, amely nem okozott boldogságot, viszont tettekre sarkallta, erővel töltötte el, és reményre sem volt szüksége, hogy higgyen a saját eredményességében. Végre megértette, mi hajtja a kószákat egyre tovább és tovább azon a sötét úton, amiről minden más nép vagy letért, vagy kihalt.

-Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte halkan Aragorn.

Cúthalion megrázta magát. - Nem érdekes. Menjünk. Még sok mérföld áll előttünk.

* * *

Éljenzés hatolt Elrohir fülébe, ahogy Elladannal és a megmaradt sereggel együtt belovagoltak Völgyzugolyba a szűk, fehér köves ösvényen, a tömeg azonban hamar elnémult, ahogy sápadt, szomorú arcukat meglátta. Elrohir ölében tehetetlenül himbálózott a méretes farkasbőr, sokszor kis híján a földre zuhant, de őt ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Ha tehette volna, több órásra lassítja a városkaputól Elrond Házáig vezető utat, az idő ízetlen tréfájának köszönhetően azonban a lovaglás még rövidebbnek tűnt, mint rendesen. Neki úgy tűnt, mély levegőt venni sem jutott ideje, s már ott is voltak. Elrond kijött eléjük, és egy árnyalatnyival derűsebbnek tűnt, mint előző este, amikor Arathorn előcsalogatta belőle a páncélos hadvezért a híreivel. A kószák most nem voltak sehol, és Agerwaen is elmaradt az Őröktől. Elrohir gyanította, hogy Aragorn megsebesülhetett, és őt bízta gyorsan az apja gondjaira. Arathorn legalább annyira értett a gyógyfüvekhez, mint Elrond.

Az ikrek egyforma mozdulattal szálltak le a lóról, Elrohir vállára vetette a farkasbőrt, mintha kapaszkodni akarna belé. A szíve, ha lehet, még jobban elnehezedett. Mögöttük két Őr hozta Erestor holttestét, és gyengéden lefektették a fák alatt. Sok tünde sírva fakadt, ahogy nézték; Erestor népszerű és ígéretes fiatal harcos volt, és sokan tisztelték, szívesen hallgatták északon átélt kalandjait. Elrond is elkomorult, ahogy meglátta.

-Kár érte – sóhajtott halkan -, jó harcos volt. És igen okos. Amit ismertünk az életéből, az semmi ahhoz képest, ami válhatott volna belőle.

-Bizony kár – mondta Elladan, és maga is megdöbbent, mennyire remeg a hangja. Gyorsan erőt vett magán; egy teli kupa borra gondolt, és remélte, hogy képzeletben is a fejébe száll. - A sereget szétvertük – jelentette ki -, bár több veszteséggel járt, mint gondoltam.

Elrond, nagy meglepetésére, elnevette magát.

-Úgy meséld, hogy az öcséd is hallja. Csodálom, hogy nem kelt fel hajnalban, és nem mászott fel a kapura, hogy meglesse a jöttötöket.

Elladan érezte, hogy elsápad, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Elrohir szeretett volna segíteni neki, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

-Mi bajotok? - kérdezte gyanakodva Elrond. - Úgy néztek rám, mint aki szellemet látott.

-Thal... - kezdte Elrohir, de görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Elhallgatott, és megsemmisülten meredt maga elé.

-Mi van Thallal?

-Kicsi Thal velünk volt... - kezdte Elladan síri hangon. - Magunkkal vittük, mert erre vágyott, és mert azt hittük... egyenest mögöttünk volt, és a legjobb harcosok vették körül... semmi... semmi baj nem lett volna... arra számítottunk...

-Hat farkaslovas ellen vonultatok ki százötvenen, és képtelenek voltatok megvédeni?! - Elrond hangja halk volt, és nagyon hűvös, de Elladan szinte megsemmisült a tekintete kereszttüzében.

-Nem hatan voltak – sietett a segítségére Elrohir. - Tízszer annyian, vagy még többen. A semmiből tűntek fel, és oldalba kapták a derékhadat. Thal mellettünk volt... megölt egyet, láttam... vigyáztunk rá... végig mellette maradtunk... de valamikor... elváltunk. Én azt hittem, Dannel van...

-Én pedig azt hittem, veled van – felelte Elladan. A képzeletben megivott bortól új erőre kapott. - A csata után megtaláltuk Erestor holttestét. Thalt védte, úgy esett el... Thal tőre a farkas oldalában volt, ami alatt hevert... a köpenye pedig... a Brúinen fölött volt, egy sziklán... szétszaggatták... talán belezuhant.

-Talán – mondta Elrond. - De ti nem tudjátok biztosan. Nem tudjátok, mi történt az öcsétekkel, de otthagytátok, a sorsára.

-Nem találtuk sehol... - sóhajtott Elrohir.

-Ork hullát találtatok? Fekete nyílvesszőket a fatörzsekben?

-Semmit – mondta Elladan.

-Vért?

-Csak a farkas körül. Meg a köpenyen.

-Elhoztad?

Elladan remegő kézzel adta oda az apjának a koszlott szürke rongyot. Elrond csak egy pillantást vetett rá, és közölte:

-Ebből kötést csináltak. Nem úgy fest, mint akit lekaszaboltak.

Az ikrek kórusban kérdezték: - Tessék?

Elrond szemében düh villant.

-Hát még mindig nem sikerült tudást vernem a fejetekbe? Idehallgassatok, mindketten. Valakit váratlanul hátba támad egy varg, kis híján megöli, a barátja pedig a segítségére siet, de ez az életébe kerül. Az illető valószínűleg él, miután a vargot az ő késével ölték meg. Tajtékzik a haragtól... aztán váratlanul megunja az életét, és csak úgy beleveti magát a Brúinenbe? Kétlem.

-A nyomokból úgy vettük ki, vonszolták – szólt közbe Elrohir.

-Aha, és vajon kik? Orkok?

-Nem – Elladan megerőltette az emlékezetét. - Nagyobb nyomok voltak.

-Tehát tünde vagy ember. Kétlem, hogy a hadból bárkinek eszébe jutott volna orvul meggyilkolni a nevelt fiamat. Következésképpen Thal biztonságban van. Ami azt jelenti, hogy ti ketten most szépen lóra ültök, útnak indultok, és addig be nem léptek ezen a kapun, míg haza nem hozzátok.

Elladan és Elrohir hitetlenkedve néztek össze, aztán egyszerre borzongtak meg a szégyentől. Olyannyira biztosak voltak a dolgukban, bánatukban számításba sem vették azt a lehetőséget, hogy Cúthalion megmenekülhetett...

Arathorn vágott át Völgyzugoly főterén, sápadt, elkínzott arccal. Fejet hajtott Elrond előtt, úgy mondta:

-Uram, a fiam elveszett.

-Megvan az ember – mormolta Elrond.

-Tessék? - döbbent meg Arathorn.

-Cúthalion is ott maradt – jött a felelet -, és a nyomok alapján, amiket a fiaim találtak, azt hiszem, Aragorn vele van.

-Megkeresem őket – vágta rá Arathorn.

-Gyors a lábad, uram, de Elladan és Elrohir még hamarabb megtalálják őket.

-Úgy velük tartok – vágta rá Arathorn.

-Nem – szólt szelíden Elrond -, rád most máshol van szükség. Száz farkaslovas nem nő ki csak úgy a földből. Valakinek fel kellett fegyvereznie őket, és valószínűleg csak gyalogok a sakktáblán. Ne aggódj Aragorn miatt, a fiaim megtalálják őket – jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Elladanra és Elrohirra: ki sem kellett ejtenie a _Mert ha nem..._ kezdetű mondatot. Az ellenség váratlan felbukkanásának, a kószák látogatásának és a sötét híreknek köszönhetően mintha újra előbújt volna belőle az Óidők nagy hadvezére, aki a tündehad élén állt az Utolsó Szövetség idején, amikor Isildur elvette Szauron Egy Gyűrűjét.

-Igen, apám – ígérte elszánt hangon Elladan. - Megtaláljuk őket.


	5. Chapter 6

A domb tetején omladozó kőhalom ágaskodott, még az elemek által szétroncsolt állapotában is büszkén és fenségesen, méltóságteljes szépséggel. Valaha masszív őrtorony volt, fehér kőből rakták, tetején Arnor zászlói lengedeztek, és éber szemek vigyázták a környező völgyek kanyargós útjait. Körülötte magas bástyafal húzódott, és katonák lakták. A númenori királyok idejében lovagi tornákat rendeztek a torony tövében, mesélte Aragorn távolba révedő tekintettel, és Cúthalionnak úgy rémlett, nem is a kósza hangját hallja. Ez a hang büszkébb és szilajabb volt mint Aragorné, sosem nyugvó belső tűz fűtötte, olyan éber harag, ami az ő szívének idegen volt. Cúthalion csak a regékből hallott az Ellenségről és szolgáiról, egészen három nappal azelőttig, amikor a vérüket ontotta. Sebesülése gyorsan gyógyult; Aragorn valami különös, mentaillatú növény nedvével kezelte, amit athelas-nak hívott. A szó egészen úgy hangzott, mintha tünde eredetű lenne, bár Cúthalionnak sejtelme sem volt, hogy mit jelenthet. Még azt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy az athelas név egyenesen a quenyából, a legősibb és legnemesebb tünde-nyelvből származik. Eltökélte, hogy megkérdezi Elrondtól, ha legközelebb találkozik vele. Elkedvetlenedett, mert ez a _legközelebb_ igen bizonytalan időpontnak tűnt.

Beszívta az athelas frissítő illatát, próbált a jelenre összpontosítani, és találni valamit, ami pozitív. Példának okáért sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint menekülésük első napján. Aragorn nem győzte hangsúlyozni, hogy csupán azért vezeti őt Bríbe, mert így gyorsabban jutnak ételhez és ágyhoz, de Cúthalion nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy ők ketten pontosan ugyanolyan tehetetlenül menekülnek, mint a hátasukat vesztett orkok, akiket a bátyjai lelőttek. Azt is gyanította, hogy védtelenek bármiféle újabb támadással szemben, és új sejtés fészkelte be magát a fejébe. Kezdett tisztába jönni a ténnyel, hogy a világ egyáltalán nem olyan biztonságos, mint ő képzelte, és Völgyzugoly csupán egy apró szeglete ennek a világnak. Egy eldugott város, ami mélyen megbújik a Zubogó folyóvölgye, a vízesés és a Gázló háromszögében, a völgyek rejtekén; minden oldalról mérföldnyi magas hegyek veszik körül, és sziklaszilárdan őrzik, számtalan csapda áll a betolakodó útjába, és csupán egyetlen megbízható ösvény vezet a Gázló hídjától az otthonáig. Legfeljebb egy vagy két jobban elrejtett hely létezhet Középföldén, és talán egyiket sem őrzi ennyi katona. Itt azonban, a vadon közepén, az Út kanyargó szalagján ő és Aragorn magukra vannak utalva. Most nincsenek velük zord fegyveresek, rettenthetetlen felnőtt harcosok, hogy megvédjék őket. Ő, Cúthalion mindig is az önállóságra vágyott. _No, kicsi Thal_ , szólalt meg egy gúnyos hang a fejében, ami nagyon emlékeztetett Elladanéra, _parancsolj: önállóság. Erre vágytál, hát nem tetszik?_

Cúthalion elfordította a fejét, és szemügyre vette a domb tetejéről nyíló kilátást. A nap csak két órája kelt fel: verőfény borította a lenti réteket és erdőket, a köd lassan oszlott.

-Hogy hívják ezt a helyet? - kérdezte Aragornt. - Úgy értem, nem a régi erődöt, hanem ezt a dombot meg a környékét.

-Ma Széltető a neve – felelte a kósza. - Nem vigyázza senki, nem őrzi senki, és nem mássza meg senki. Úgy tartják, kísértetjárta hely, de ez ostobaság. Itt nincsenek kísértetek, csak a népem, akik néha megpihennek itt utazás közben, és hátrahagynak némi tüzelőt.

A kísértetek gondolata nem tetszett Cúthalionnak, a tüzelőé azonban annál inkább, mert didergett a reggeli hűvösségben.

-Járok egyet, és megkeresem azt a fát – mondta. - Erőt kell öntenem a tagjaimba, úgy érzem magam, mintha lázas lennék, s rámdöntöttek volna egy vödör hideg vizet. S a lábaim is zsibbadnak.

-Eredj, ha ez a kívánságod – mondta Aragorn, és letette a fejét a különös formájú, dudorodó csomagra, amit magukkal cipeltek. Cúthalion páncélja volt benne, mert a sebesülései miatt még nehéznek érezte, de a két fiú egyetértett abban, hogy még szüksége lesz rá. Aragorn már másfél napja viselte a sajátját egy éjszínű tartalék köpennyel takarva, ami kissé hosszú volt neki. A sajátját a tünde-gyereknek adta, mert magasabb volt nála, így Cúthalionon még nevetségesebben mutatott volna a fekete lepel. Abban is megegyeztek, hogy Bríbe érve egy kiadós étkezés és hosszas ágyban heverészés után első dolguk lesz, hogy új ruhákat vásároljanak – toldozott-foldozott, a felismerhetetlenségig összevagdosott felsőruháik, elrongyolódott nadrágjuk és kötés-alapanyagként hasznosított ingjeik aligha nyújtottak védelmet a hűvös, szeptemberi levegő ellen. A hónap már közel járt a végéhez: tudták, hogy hamarosan végérvényesen beköszönt az ősz.

Cúthalion az ingó köveken egyensúlyozva járta körbe Arnor egykori erődjét, és megpróbálta elképzelni dicsősége teljében. Azt látta, hogy legkevesebb öt emelet magas lehetett, s a tornyok jócsán e fölé nyúltak. Nem tartott sokáig, hogy felfedezze a hajdanvolt vízelvezető csatornákat, egy félig betemetett kutat, és egy gazos gyalogösvényt, ami az Utat kötötte össze a Széltetővel. Minél tovább barangolt az omladozó falak között, annál jobban megtetszett neki a hely a maga titokzatos, féltékeny szépségével. A lábai előtt heverő kőtörmelékből próbálta kikövetkeztetni az alaprajzot. A rom közepén kör alakú, jól elválasztott helyiséget talált: a falai még félig álltak, ami meglepte Cúthaliont. Az erőd ezen része sokkal jobb állapotban volt, mint a többi: a porladó falakon művészi faragványok, rég halott királyokat ábrázoló szobrok, sőt, festés málló nyomai is megmaradtak. A romos terem közepén pedig megtalálta a régi burkolat egy darabját. Különös, tükörsima vörös kődarab volt, nem hosszabb a fiú hüvelykujjánál, és valaha, hihetetlen módon, átlátszó lehetett, mert ahogy a fiú keresztülnézett rajta, a szemközti romos fal elmosódott körvonalát látta. Cúthalion zsebre tette: olyan volt, mintha vékony rubintlapot tartana a kezében, és ha a hunyorgó nap felé tartotta, vörös árnyék vetült a lábaira, ahogy a sugarak átsütöttek a sima, üvegszerű kőzeten. Ámulattal adózott a régi mesterek tudásának, és törökülésben letelepedett a kőkör közepére. Váratlanul kicsinek, oda nem illőnek, sőt, jelentéktelennek érezte magát, az emberi királyok régmúlt dicsőségét lesve. Tény és való, hogy nem éltek örökké, ahogy az ő népe, de ez nem kisebbítette bölcsességüket és rátermettségüket, nem ment méltóságuk kárára. Elfogta valami különös vágy, hogy visszamenjen az időben, és tanúja legyen mindennek, ami elmúlt. Sokat hallott Szauron sötét uralmáról, a Homály leszálltáról, arról, hogyan csapta be az Egy Gyűrű készítője a többi nagyurat, és mennyi szörnyűséggel volt terhes a háborúkkal tűzdelt Másod-és Harmadkor, de valamiért úgy sejtette, a jövő csak még nagyobb sötétséget hozhat. Vágyott volna látni Elendilt és a fiait, és legfőképpen Elrondot, amikor az Utolsó Szövetség hadai élén Szauron ellen vonult. Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni a nevelőapját olyan zord, könyörtelen harcosként, mint Arathorn. Ő nem ilyennek ismerte, hanem szelídnek és bölcsnek. Igaz, ha Elrond néhanapján ráunt a városára, kifejezetten szeszélyes tudott lenni, de ilyenkor vadászattal vagy utazással kezelte nyughatatlanságát. Cúthalion ritkán, szinte egyáltalán nem látta dühösnek – ha a bátyjai szórakoztak vele, vagy ő követett el valami csínyt, csak nevetett rajta. Életüket évekig nem zavarta meg semmi, egészen az elmúlt napokig. Cúthalion akkor látta először Elrondot páncélban, amikor a nevelőapja öt éjszakával azelőtt bekopogott az ajtaján, hogy beszéljen vele, és az első pillanatban szinte meg sem ismerte.

Eltűnődött, vajon mit csinálhat most Elladan meg Elrohir, és vajon Elrond tudja-e már, mi történt, és vajon dühös lesz-e rá, Cúthalionra, amikor hazaér. Aztán meg azon tűnődött, vajon mikor ér haza.

A kőkör közepén maradt egészen addig, míg Aragorn a keresésére nem indult, a karjában csinos kupac tüzifával. Felpillantott, és elszégyellte magát, amiért megfeledkezett eredeti úticéljáról.

-Bocsánatodat kérem – mondta - , elgondolkodtam. Ez az erőd igazán csodálatos.

-Ez csak egy romhalmaz – felelte Aragorn, és halványan mosolygott – Elég élénk a képzeleted.

-Nézd – felelte Cúthalion, és megmutatta neki a vörös kődarabot, de Aragornt látszatra nem igazán érdekelte.

-Különös népek vagytok ti, tündék – mondta.

-Ugyan miért?

A kósza halkan nevetett. Cúthalionnak feltűnt, hogy egy ideje egyre vidámabb a jelenlétében.

-Menekülünk, egy rongyunk sincs. Mindketten sebesültek vagyunk és éhesek... te mégis a málló falakkal foglalkozol, és a szépségükről beszélsz. Más átkozná a sorsát és dideregve összehúzná magát a tűznél, míg te... te sosem csüggedsz.

-Miért tenném? - Cúthalion felvonta a szemöldökét. - Gyorsabban gyógyulok, mint reméltem, és a gyógyulás éppúgy múlik az elmén, mint a testen. Még egy ilyen nap, és a páncélomat is fel tudom venni, s akkor nem kell magunk után vonszolnunk. Hamarosan elérünk Bríbe, ahogy mondod, s onnantól talán könnyebb dolgunk lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy apám kerestetni fog.

-Hacsak nem hiszi, hogy meghaltál – sóhajtott Aragorn.

-Amíg a holttestemet nem tartja a kezében, keresik majd a nyomomat. És szerintem a tiédet is.

* * *

Egész nap és a rá következő éjjelen is a Széltető romjai közt időztek. Az ódon kőfalak árnyékában csöppnyi tüzük nem aludt ki, és estétől hajnalig meleget nyújtott. A gyerekek őrködtek. Cúthalion sietett a vacsorájával, és hamar elaludt a tűznél, míg Aragorn az elszenesedett nyársakat vetette félre, és újabb kupac tüzelő keresésére indult. Aragorn ébren maradt, míg pirkadni nem kezdett, aztán felkeltette a társát. Cúthalion látta a fekete karikákat a szeme alatt, és hagyta aludni, míg a nap delelőre nem hágott, amiért a kósza alaposan összeszidta. Amikor úgy-ahogy megbékéltek egymással, továbbindultak az Úton.

Délutánra beborult, és hideg szél kezdett fújni a Tenger felől. Nedves levegőt és kövér, fekete fellegeket hozott, amik kiadós vihart ígértek. Aragorn és Cúthalion kiléptek, hogy az égiháború előtt annyi mérföldet tegyenek meg, ahányat csak lehet – közel s távol nem volt olyan hely, ami számottevően védte volna őket a mennykőcsapások és az eső ellen, mindegy volt hát, hol éri őket a vihar. Közben végig reménykedtek, hogy valamiképpen elkerüli őket az idő, de nem így történt. A vihar még aznap éjjel lecsapott rájuk, és mindketten bőrig ázva, dideregve kucorogtak egy csekély menedéket nyújtó, csenevész tölgyfa alatt, fohászkodva, nehogy villámcsapás érje őket. Cúthalion halkan szitkozódott, ahogy a csuklyája alól nézte a világot. Mintha minden egyetlen hatalmas, mocskos folyammá változott volna, mert a valák úgy döntöttek, elsüllyesztik a világot. A talaj körös-körül lucskos és süppedős lett, a domboldalakon lecsurgó vízpatakok sárbarna földdel keveredtek. A holdfény sápadtan, távolian hatolt át a füstként bodorodó, rohanó esőfelhőkön, ahogy a mennydörgés lassan távolodott, a vihar keletebbre vonult. _Vajon mikor éri el Völgyzugolyt?_ , gondolta Cúthalion. Erős honvágyat érzett, ahogy kényelmes, puha párnákkal és takarókkal tömött ágyára gondolt, amelybe ugyan a bátyjai néha hegyes tárgyakat, például lúdtollat vagy villát rejtettek, hogy jól megszúrja magát, mikor lefekszik. Általában dühös volt érte, és hasonló trükkökkel viszonozta, most azonban még ez is mosolyt csalt az arcára. Felvetődött benne a kérdés, vajon Aragonnak van-e honvágya, illetve van-e egyáltalán szobája és párnákkal tömött ágya. Nem volt mersze megkérdezni tőle: a kósza néha nagyon mogorván tudott viselkedni, és a mindent elmosó ár Cúthaliont is mogorvává tette.

Utazásuk nyolcadik napjának estéjén az Út kiszélesedett, és lejteni kezdett. Széles völgybe ereszkedtek le, a völgyben pedig nagy város állt, ablakai mint megannyi hunyorgó kis fénypont.

-Ez mind Brí? - kérdezte csodálkozva Cúthalion. A város sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt Völgyzugolynál, sőt, a lothlórieni Caras Galadhonnál is.

-Nem – felelte Aragorn. - Csak a közepe. Ha jól megnézed, nyugat felé sűrűbben be van építve. Azon túl még van néhány kis falu, meg Arnor déli megfigyelőállásai. A legnépesebb része Brí – az ujja U alakú kanyart tett. - Azt ott Talpas – a mutatóujja jobb felé vándorolt -, az pedig Fenekes. Arra pedig – hanyag mozdulatot tett az erdőség felé -, Arcset van. Mélyen a fák közt bújik meg. A népemből sokan időznek ott.

Cúthalion csodálkozva pislogott a Brí-vidékre. Még sosem hallott olyan különös neveket, mint Talpas és Fenekes. Majdhogynem mesebelinek találta, mintha Aragorn meg ő egy megelevenedett rege szereplői volnának.

-Gyerünk – mondta Aragorn -, ismerek egy fogadót, ahol megszállhatunk.

A kaput nyitva találták, és őrök sem álltak előtte.

-Micsoda elővigyázatlanság – szaladt ki Cúthalion száján. - Akármilyen ork-fajzat besétálhatna ide! Nem valami biztonságos hely ez a Brí.

Aragorn vállat vont. - A kószák ébersége majd' egy évezrede őrzi ezt a vidéket. Az itteniek nem ismerik a félelmet, ahogy a hobbitok sem, nyugatabbra. Nem érzik úgy, hogy őrizniük kellene az ajtójukat, és nem is fogják belátni, míg az első fegyveres rablóbanda be nem állít.

-Majd a saját bőrükön megszerzik a bölcsességet – felelte Cúthalion. - De bár ne kerülne rá sor! Mert az azt jelentené, hogy a kószáknak vége, ahogy az állhatatosságotokat megismertem.

-Azt bizony – bólintott Aragorn, és szilajsága ellenére barátságosan csengett a hangja.

* * *

Aragorn emlékeire támaszkodva hamar rátalált az említett fogadóra. Pajkos Póni volt a neve, ahogy azt kopott cégére is hirdette, és igen sokféle nép megfordult benne. Nem fordítottak sok figyelmet a rongyos gyerekekre, nemritkán kíméletlenül félrelökték őket, ami igencsak sértette Cúthalion büszkeségét, akivel világéletében úgy bántak, mintha Elrond saját gyermeke lenne. Mégsem emelte fel a szavát a gorombáskodókkal szemben, mert sejtette, hogy rongyos ruhájában és maszatos arcával cseppet sem hasonlít egy hatalmas tünde-úr fiára; az emberek rá sem néztek, mert torzonborz haja elrejtette hegyes fülét. Az ő figyelmét inkább a hobbitok kötötték le, akiket az ő hazájában periannath-nak, félszerzetnek neveztek: kicsi lények voltak, három-négy láb magasak, de többet ettek és ittak, mint a nagyok. Többet is kacagtak, és mulatságos történeteik hamar felderítették a fiút. Szólni nem mert hozzájuk, mert még sosem látott hozzájuk fogható lényeket; csak figyelte őket.

A zsebükben találtak annyi pénzt amiért kényelmes szobát kaptak, és maradt még ruhaneműre is: ez volt a következő dolguk. Cúthalion egyszerű, fekete nadrágot választott magának, hasonló gyolcsinggel, mint amilyet Aragorn szétvágott; és vett még magának egy sötétszürke, csuklyás köpenyt, amit ezüstös csat fogott össze a nyakánál. Társa hasonló ruhákat választott: mindketten arra törekedtek, hogy a lehető legkevesebb feltűnést keltsék.

Ahogy a ruhavásárlással végeztek, visszaosontak a szobájukba, megmosakodtak, és átöltöztek. Cúthalion kicsomagolta a páncélját.

-Már elég erős vagyok ahhoz, hogy hordjam – mondta. Aragorn bólintott.

-Helyesen teszed.

A kószának a lélegzete is elállt, ahogy közelebbről is megvizsgálta a vékony, ám annál erősebb páncélt. Kívülről fekete volt, mint az éjszaka, és olyan áramvonalas, mint a tündeharcosoké; mithril-rétege belül helyezkedett el, hogy ellenség szeme ne lássa. Nagyrészt ennek köszönhette áthatolhatatlanságát.

Cúthalion a lábvértjét is felvette, mert a térdei még mindig fájdalmasan lüktettek a varg mancsának ütéseitől, és félt, hogy kiugranak a csontjai, ha sebet kap. A karvértet azonban sosem szerette, mert erősen akadályozta a mozgásban, és nem tudott olyan fürgén vívni, ha hordta; így hát mindkettőt a csomagja mélyére rejtette. Fenséges páncélja pedig hamarosan eltűnt az új köpeny alatt. Cúthalion a fejébe húzta a csuklyát; most már kószához hasonlított. Aragorn úgy találta, ez az álca kitűnő védelmet nyújt majd mindkettőjüknek. Cúthalion letette az íját és a tegezét (amit Aragonnak szintén sikerült elemelnie a harctérről), mert belátta, hogy félelmet keltene az étkezőben, de övében ott lógott a kardja. Kurta tőrét kifejezetten sajnálta, mert szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal tudott döfni vele. Most, hogy végre elemében érezte magát, minden sarokban ellenséget sejtett, és feltett szándéka volt kiállni ellene. Aragornnak kellett csitítania; és Cúthalion úgy látta, a kószát mulattatja a harciassága.

Kezdte úgy érezni, akarata ellenére szerzett egy barátot.

* * *

Elladan fürgén leszökkent a lova hátáról. Ikertestvére követte. Pontosan ott álltak, ahol néhány órával azelőtt még Erestor holtteste feküdt. A füvön még ott maradt fekete körvonala, a robosztus vargon pedig már gyülekeztek a döglegyek. Elrohir egy lándzsával jelölte meg a farkast, egyértelművé téve a tisztogatást végző Őröknek, hogy elégethetik az állatot.

Elladan gyors léptekkel indult a Brúinen meredek, sziklás partjai felé. Övében ott himbálózott Cúthalion kicsi tőre, mintegy emlékeztetőül, hogy jobban kellene vigyáznia az öccsére. Elladan felelősnek érezte magát, és nem csak azért, mert a vak is láthatta, hogy Elrond erősen haragszik rá. Ő vezette a csapatot, és az ő ötlete volt, hogy Cúthalion velük menjen. Senki sem számított újabb ellenséges csapatra, de a vargok csak jöttek és jöttek. Elladan még mindig alig fogta fel az eseményeket; olyannak tűnt, mint egy rossz álom. A csatatéren maradt holtak képe azonban nem eresztette; könyörtelenül visszarángatta magát a valóságba.

A Brúinen megállás nélkül csobogott tovább. A patakot nem foglalkoztatták olyan jelentéktelen események, mint két gyermek eltűnése, vagy néhány megszakadt élet. Vize tisztán, hidegen csobogott lefelé a völgybe; szinte látni lehetett, ahogy az alján görögnek az apró, fehér kövek.

Elladan és Elrohir alaposan szemügyre vették a szirt szélét. Sehol sem csúfították kapaszkodás-vagy súrlódásnyomok. Semmi jele sem mutatkozott annak, hogy bárki is lezuhant volna, a holttesteket pedig már mind lehordta a patak a Gázlóig. Ott pedig senki sem bukkant Cúthalion nyomára.

-Nézd! - Elrohir oldalba bökte a testvérét.

A szirtfal rejtekén, öt-hat lábbal a perem alatt keskeny rejtekösvény kanyargott: épp akkora, hogy egy ló levágtathasson rajta. Úgy tűnt, a közelmúltban pontosan e rendeltetés szerint használták: a szél már részben elhordta a mészkőtörmelékbe mélyedt patanyomokat, de körvonalaik még haloványan kirajzolódtak a fehér porban.

-Erre menekülhettek – Elladan felderült. - Apának igaza volt. Kötöznivaló bolondként viselkedtünk. Szegény kicsi Thal...

-Hát gyerünk, és tegyük jóvá a hibánkat – mondta Elrohir.

Rohanvást eredtek a menekülők nyomába: szélsebesen, nyílegyenesen, és az árnyéknál is csendesebben. A patanyomokat azonban hamarosan elnyelték Magányfölde sötét erdőségei, és teljesen elvesztették őket. Aragorn sok mindent tanult az apjától, és ismereteinek jó része éppen arra vonatkozott, hogyan kell észrevétlenül utazni, nagy távolságokat megtenni rövid idő alatt, illetve összezavarni esetleges követőit, járjanak akár jó, akár rossz szándékkal. Aragorn pedig ezúttal orkok elől menekült, és semmi esetre sem kívánta, hogy rátaláljanak. Nem kockáztathatott még egy rajtaütést, így a nyomok néhány óra alatt semmivé lettek az erdőben. Senki sem találhatott rájuk, még ha olyan kitartó és éles szemű volt is, mint Elladan és Elrohir. Lankadatlan figyelemmel kutattak az avarban és másztak fel a magaslatokra, hogy körös-körül kikémleljék az utakat, de hiába. Semmit sem találtak. Módszeresen átfésülték a környéket, de semmi jelét nem látták, hogy Aragorn és Cúthalion arra járt volna.

Végül utazásuk negyedik napjának reggelén egy lótetemet találtak egy borókabokor alatt. Tetőtől talpig legyek borították, és már kezdett rajta erőt venni az enyészet, de annyit még elárult, hogy végkimerülés végezhetett vele, sebet alig ejtettek rajta, és ugyancsak sietősen hagyták hátra. Lejjebb, a völgy peremén valaki mély lábnyomot hagyott a kemény talajban: mélyebbet, mint rendesen, mintha valami nehéz tárgyat cipelne.

-Ugyan ki fejthetné meg ezt a rejtvényt? - csóválta a fejét Elrohir. - A lovon nem volt szerszám, nem tudnánk megmondani, miféle szerzeté volt. Itt pedig van ugyan lábnyom, de csak egy. És hogy ember vagy tünde hagyta-e, nem fogadnék rá.

-Nekem volna egy megfejtésem, de inkább reményemnek nevezném – mondta lassan Elladan. - Én azt mondanám, ez Aragorn lába nyoma: Thalé talán kisebb lenne. És nézd, milyen mély. Íme a megoldásom: Aragorn volt az, és az öcsénket a hátán vitte, mert megsebesült.

-S a ló az övé lenne? - Elrohir felvonta a szemöldökét. - Úgy gondolod, talán addig hajszolta, míg holtan esett össze?

-Talán igen. De ki tudja, miért? Lehet, hogy üldözőik akadtak. S a lószerszám odalett: bizonyítékot aligha találunk. De én azt mondanám, Aragorn műve az egész. Úgy emlékszem, hasonló lova volt, és ne feledd, hogy ő kósza. Esetleg azért nincsenek nyomok, mert ő elrejtette őket.

-Hát ez remek – sóhajtott Elrohir. - Akkor vajon merre keressük őket?

-Ha úgy van, ahogy mondtam, és Thal sebesült – kezdte lassan Elladan -, akkor Aragorn minden bizonnyal el akarja látni. Valószínűleg nincs a keze ügyében semmi, amivel segíthetne rajta, tehát keresniük kell egy helyet, ahol van – Elladan kihúzta magát. - A legközelebbi városban lesznek.

-Az Arcset, ha emlékezetem nem csal – mondta Elrohir.

-Attól függ, honnan közelítenek. Az egész Brí-vidéket át kellene fésülnünk. Derekas egy feladat, elismerem, de nincs más hátra.

Elrohir szeme vidáman csillant. - Fel a fejjel, bátyám. Mindig is szeretted a Pajkos Póni sörét.

Elladan felnevetett, és egy pillanatra elfeledte minden aggodalmát. - Amilyen igaz. Arrafelé sok ember megfordul, ami azt illeti, sok olyan is, akinek nem kéne. Talán hallunk valami hírt felőlük.


	6. Chapter 7

Cúthalion bizonytalan mozdulattal ajkához emelte a habzó korsót. Életében először ivott sört, és jónak találta – az ital könnyen és gyorsan gurult le a torkán, enyhítve a fáradtságtól való reszketését, erőt és bátorságot öntve belé. Mélyebben lélegzett, kámzsa-takarta arca kipirult, és felvidult egy kissé. A tündék között akadtak, akik nem szerették az alkoholt, de két bátyja és Erestor ódákat zengtek az „emberek italáról", ahogy nevezték. Cúthalion hétéves lehetett, amikor mindenáron meg akarta kóstolni, és emlékezett rá, ahogy Elladan kis adag italt tölt a poharába, amit ő málnaszörpnek hitt, gondosan megvárja, amíg Elrond mással van elfoglalva, és fojtott hangon így szól hozzá:

-Kóstold meg, kicsi Thal, de légy óvatos, és csak annyit igyál, amennyit adunk neked.

-Miért? - kíváncsiskodott Cúthalion. - Talán mérgező?

-Nem, dehogy, de ha túl sokat iszol belőle, akkor... - Elladan segélykérően pillantott Erestorra.

-...álmot bocsát rád – mondta a tünde, és mindentudóan bólogatott. Elladan kapott a szón.

-Így van. Az emberek gyakran elveszítik a mértéket, túl sokat isznak a varázsitalból, és akkor... dülöngélnek – kitört belőle a nevetés.

-Eldőlnek, mint a kiszáradt fa – tette hozzá nagy vidáman Elrohir.

-És másnap erős fejfájással ébrednek – vigyorgott Erestor. Ezek után olyan tréfákkal traktálták egymást, amelyeket a kisfiú nem értett, és az este bizonytalanságba és zavarba torkollott. Másnap reggel aztán Cúthalion rémülten rohant Elrondhoz:

-Apa, apa, gyorsan!

A tünde úr még mélyen aludt, és ugyancsak meglepődött, amikor Cúthalion rémült elszántsággal kezdte róla lerángatni a takarót.

-Siess, apa! - kiáltotta a fiú, mert rettegett, hogy túl késő lesz. - Dan túl sokat ivott az emberek varázsitalából!

Cúthalion orrába majdnem felszökött a sör a nevetéstől, ahogy felrémlett előtte a jelenet, melynek során Elrond rátalált a részeg álmát alvó Elladanra, Elrohirra és Erestorra. Akkor haragra gerjedt, de sértettsége nem tartott soká; Cúthalion bátyjai azonban soha többé nem szabadultak meg az emberek varázsitalával kapcsolatos célzásaitól.

Valaki durván meglökte hátulról, és ő egy pillanatig fulladással küszködött.

-Ügyelj, hová lépsz! - vetette oda mogorván, elkedvetlenedve. Válaszul valaki kipenderítette alóla a széket, a söröskorsó nagy robajjal kettétört a padlón, az aranyságra ital pedig habzó patakokban csordogált a táncparkett felé. Cúthalion felpattant és megpördült, keze a kardját kereste. Jól megtermett ember állt előtte, de széltében még nagyobb volt, mint hosszában. Ingjét bronzszínű gombok fogták össze, amelyek minden mozdulatnál keservesen recsegtek. Elegáns bőrzubbonyt hordott, de a ruhadarab túl kicsi volt rá: úgy lengett a hátán, mint vesztes király mögött az elrongyolódott zászló. Mélyen ülő szemeivel és roppant, vörös szakállával széken álló törp benyomását keltette Cúthalionban; a fiú erre a gondolatra majdnem elmosolyodott, bár haragja nem szállt el.

-Tudod te kivel beszélsz, tacskó? - mennydörögte az ember. - Hogy kísérelhetsz meg ekkora arcátlanságot? Egyáltalán, ki vagy te, hogy csak a kezedet felemelhesd a közelemben?

Cúthalion szeme összeszűkült. - Mondd meg a neved, és én is megmondom az enyémet.

Tompa moraj kelt a háta mögött; hitetlenkedő, zavaros suttogás, és Cúthalion kezdte sejteni, hogy túl nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét. Ez az ember tekintélyes valaki lehet, és nem lenne jó ötlet, ha ő az ellenségévé tenné. Ez itt az emberek országa, és bizony könnyen lehet, hogy alul maradna. Aragorn ráadásul elment, hogy híreket szerezzen, és őt egyedül hagyta azzal a kéréssel, hogy húzza meg magát. Valóban ez lenne a leghelyesebb.

-Brand nagyúr vagyok – morajlotta az ember, és kidüllesztette a mellét. A bronzgombok vészesen csörögtek. - Észak lovagja. Engem le nem szólíthat holmi csuklyás koldus! Földre, kutya! Esedezz bocsánatért, s akkor talán nem veszem a fejedet!

Cúthalion kényszerítette magát, hogy rogyassza be a térdét, és elnézést kérjen. A lába azonban csak nem akart mozdulni; tartása szálegyenes maradt, mint a cövek. A harag elnémította. Egész lénye tiltakozott az ellen, hogy akár vele, akár bárki más élővel, rangra való tekintet nélkül így beszéljenek. És kéretlenül, megtépázva bár, de feltámadt benne a büszkeség.

-Engem pedig nem lökhet le a székemről, és nem illethet nevekkel senki fia – mondta halk, vészjósló hangon. Dühe felülkerekedett; egy mozdulattal hátravetette a kámzsáját, köpenye szétnyílt, a gondolini páncél és a finoman megmunkált mithrilpenge előbukkant. - Cúthalion vagyok, Elrondnak, Völgyzugoly Urának nevelt fia – közölte. - S ha kettőnk közül valaki bocsánatot kér, hát te leszel az, ember.

A fogadóban immár minden szem a hordómellű nagyúr és a fenséges páncélba öltözött karcsú, izmos tünde kettősére meredt. Brand dühösen és hitetlenkedve vonta össze a szemöldökét, és ráripakodott a fiúra:

-Sosem csúsznék térden egy hegyesfülű előtt! - Cúthalion arcából a maradék vér is kiszökött a jelző hallatán, de Brand nagyút rátett még egy lapáttal: - Egyetlen ütésemmel úgy kilapítalak, mint legyet az ablaktábla!

Cúthalion érezte, ahogy az arcizmai megmerevednek, és a maradék óvatosság is elszáll belőle.

-Csak próbáld meg – sziszegte, és kardja kiröppent a hüvelyéből. Brand habozott.

-Rajta, ember – Cúthalion a bizonytalanság láttán nekibátorodott. - Vond ki a kardod, és védd a becsületed! Én is azt fogom tenni. Manwe csarnokaiban majd eldöntik, kié az igazság.

Manwe neve nagy hatást keltett, mivel a jelenlévők közül valószínűleg senki sem hallott róla, az ismeretlenség pedig tovább növelte az alakját, és Cúthalion gyanította, az emberek azt hiszik, magáról Illúvatarról, a Mindenhatóról beszélt.

Brand nagyúr lehetett bárdolatlan, de nem lehetett volna ostobának nevezni. Cúthalion nagyon is jól látta az arcán, hogy tisztában van az erőviszonyokkal: ő nagyobb és erősebb, a tünde-ifjú azonban gyors. Olyan gyors, hogy a másodperc törtrésze alatt fordíthatna a küzdelem menetén, és Brand talán követni sem tudná a csapásait. Cúthaliont az edzések érettebbé tették a koránál; alakja ifjú atlétára emlékeztetett, és páncélján aligha lehetett áthatolni.

Brand fitymáló pillantást vetett rá.

-Nem küzdök egy gyerekkel.

Cúthalion újra elsápadt a haragtól, de gyanította, hogy mégis így lesz a legjobb a dolog, ám büszkesége nem hagyta nyugodni. Szenvtelen mosollyal szólalt meg újra:

-Ahogy óhajtod, uram – annyi gúnyt vitt a hangjába, amennyit csak tudott. - Amennyiben haragod a múlté, akár pótolhatnád a söröskorsómat egy másikkal, és az ital fölött lezárhatnánk szóváltásunkat, ahogy az emberek szokták.

Fojtott kuncogást hallott maga mögött; úgy tűnt, telibe talált. Brand nem mondhatott nemet erre az ajánlatra, mert akkor nem maradt volna más választása, mint a párbaj.

-Legyen kívánságod szerint, Elrond fia – morogta, és intett a fogadósnak.

Cúthalion belekortyolt az újabb sörbe, és a hab mögé próbálta rejteni kaján vigyorát. Úgy érezte, az embereket könnyű kihozni a sodrukból. Brand nagyúr szemmel láthatólag most sem volt jobb véleménnyel róla, de éppúgy ki volt éhezve a hírekre, mint Cúthalion; így hát igyekezett barátságosabb hangot megütni.

Az első kérdések Völgyzugoly népére vonatkoztak, amelyről Brand nem sokat tudott. Cúthalion meglehetősen ködös célzásokkal utalt az Őrökre és a hadseregre, remélve, hogy ezzel tiszteletet ébreszt az emberben. Ha így is volt, Brand nem adta jelét. Cúthalion egy szót sem ejtett a valódi szüleiről, hiszen maga sem tudta, kik a szülei. Senki sem tudta. Ugyanabban az ork-támadásban végezhettek velük, amelynek során Elrond asszonyát, Celebríant is elrabolták; ez a mély seb olyan szorosan kötötte Cúthaliont a nevelőapjához, mint talán semmi más. A fiú kisbabaként került Völgyzugolyba, a származásáról pedig az ottaniakon kívül kevesen tudtak. Elrond gyakran a fiának nevezte, hogy megóvja a kérdésektől és rejtett ellenségektől, akik a múltja alapján talán felismernék. Senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy Elladan és Elrohir nem az édestestvérei; furcsa módon, ahogy cseperedett, még náluk is jobban hasonlítani kezdett Elrondra.

Brand előtt egy ilyen vallomás zsugoríthatta volna a tekintélyét, így nem szólt róla. Hosszasan elbeszélgetett a nagyúrral, mindketten rejtett, gunyoros célzásokat vágtak a másik fejéhez, és igyekeztek úgy tenni, mint aki nem érti a másikat. Ez fárasztó, és meglehetően időigényes eljárás volt, és Cúthalion utólag bánta is. Semmi új dolgot nem sikerült megtudnia az árnyról, a kószákról és a völgyzugolyi csata kimeneteléről, viszont eszébe véste, hogy a Füves út mentén rablók tanyáznak. Húszan vagy harmincan, jól felszereltek, és meglehetősen veszélyesek, senki sem tudja, hol a tanyájuk. Főként kereskedőkre támadnak, de ha valaki egyedül jár, és látnak rajta valami értékes holmit, azonnal akcióba lendülnek. Ez mintha célzás lett volna Cúthalion páncéljára; nem örült a dolognak.

Öreg volt már az éjszaka, amikor elbúcsúzott Brandtól, és Aragorn keresésére indult. A szobájuk ablakán fény szűrödött ki; Cúthalion megszaporázta lépteit, és vidám kiáltással esett be az ajtón.

-Aragorn, barátom! Gyere elő, mesélek valamit.

Vastalpú csizma rúgott bele hátulról; aztán fojtott ordítás és káromkodás hangzott, ahogy a láb összeütközött a páncéllal, és a csizma talpa elvásott. Cúthalion kivont karddal fordult hátra, de vagy öten ragadták meg, és kötözték össze kezét-lábát, olyan szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal, ami szinte tündékre vallott. Támadói sötét kámzsát viseltek, akárcsak ő maga.

-Hohó, Tork! - morogta az egyik. - Idesüss, milyen vasruhája van ennek.

-Ez bizony értékes! - egy magasabb figura hajolt a rémült és dühös Cúthalion fölé; leheletével erős alkohol szaga csapta meg. - Vegyétek le róla!

Erős kezek szabadították meg a csodálatos páncéltól, a kardtól, a vadászkéstől és a lábvérttől, miközben ő rúgkapálva és harapva védekezett. Mocskos rongyot tömtek a szájába.

-Üsd le a hegyesfülűt! - jött az utasítás az ajtó mögül. - Igen elszánt a kis patkány.

Roppant erejű ütés csattant a koponyáján; szinte hallotta visszhangzani a saját fejében. Fehér pöttyök táncoltak a szeme előtt. Az utolsó dolog, amit látott, Aragorn alakja volt. A kósza a fal tövében feküdt, jókora, véres púppal a fején.

 _Ő sem adta fel könnyen_ , gondolta Cúthalion, és elsötétedett előtte a világ.

* * *

-No végre! Már azt hittem, lebontották a fogadót. Elég hamar sikerült eltévedned.

Elladan ügyet sem vetett ikertestvére gúnyolódására. Valóban eltartott egy ideig, mire az éjszakai sötétségben megtalálta a megfelelőt a sok-sok egyforma, szürke kis utca közül. A Pajkos Póni cégére vidáman himbálózott a feltámadó déli szélben. Hajnali négy felé járhatott az idő, a koszos macskakövek mégis aranyfényben úsztak az ajtó előtt. Odabenn nagy vigasság volt.

Elladan leszállt a lóról, és a kilincs után nyúlt, váratlanul azonban ajtócsapódást hallott, ami kisebb robajnak is beillett, miután a környező ablakok hűségesen visszaverték. Egy csapat sötét alak vágott át az épület mögötti réten, és a szél felkapta a beszédüket.

-Gyorsabban, Tork! Felébrednek! A kósza már mozgolódik.

-Fogd a kis tündepatkányt! Majd én ellátom a baját.

Elladan és Elrohir egyetlen pillantást vetettek egymásra. Megbeszélésre nem volt idő, sem szükség.

* * *

Cúthalion bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemét, és keserű lett a szája, mikor megintcsak a kámzsás támadókat látta. Keze a kardja után kapott, de nem volt az oldalán. Hát persze; ezek talán a rablók lesznek, akikről Brand mesélt. Felöntöttek kicsit a garatra, és ezzel megnőtt a bátorságuk.

-Kushadj, kölyök! - sziszegett Tork, kezében a bunkósbot, ami egyszer már a fején csattant. Cúthalion minden erejét összeszedve elgáncsolta a rablót, és a bot után kapott. Egyszerre ketten is lefogták, ekkor azonban hattyútollas nyílvessző röppent feléjük a semmiből, és elmetszette a tajtékzó Tork nyakát. A rablók még lélegzethez sem jutottak, már repültek is az újabb nyilak, és a következő pillanatban négy halott feküdt a fűben. A maradék kettő kiáltva vetette be magát a sűrűbe. Két újabb lövés végzett velük.

Cúthalion megmentői felé akart indulni, de összecsuklott a lába. Megdermedt, ahogy újra csak rejtett arcú, fekete köpenyes alakokat látott, de az egyikük hozzá rohant. Két ismerős kéz emelte fel, és vette gyengéden az ölébe.

-Dan – suttogta Cúthalion. A hangja hirtelen felbátorodott. - Dan! Elrohir! Tudtam, hogy nem hagytok el!

Elladan vidáman mosolygott. - De még mennyire hogy nem, kicsi Thal. Megsebesültél?

-Azt hiszem... leütöttek. De nem vészes, csak egy jókora púp. - Cúthalionban hirtelen tudatosult, mennyire fáradt és a varg fogainak nyoma újra lüktetni kezdett a gerince mentén. Kissé szédült, és bizonytalanul mozgott. - Ó Dan, drága testvérem, annyira fáradt vagyok...

Elladan furcsa pillantást vetett Cúthalionra, majd megjegyezte: - Sörszagod van.

Cúthalion valami okból ezt rettentő mulatságosnak találta. Elméje kellemesen zsongott, és jó kedve kerekedett. Legszívesebben az egész világot átölelte volna. Csak ne kavargott volna olyan furcsán és mulatságosan a látótere, csak ne forgott volna a mindenség, kiváltképp Elladan csúfondáros arca és ne érzett volna olyan különös ízt a szájában...

Elrohir az ájultan fekvő Aragorn fölé hajolt. - Ejha, látom, neki is kijutott a mulatságból. Hogyan törtek rátok?

-Én... nem is tudom – Cúthalion elbizonytalanodott. Ahogy próbálta felidézni az eseményeket, minden homályba veszett, mintha egy toronymagas labirintus legtetején ejtené el a térképét, ki, a semmibe. Ha egy perccel azelőtt kérdezik, még el tudta volna mesélni a történteket; azok ott voltak a tudata valamely távoli zugában, ezt világosan érezte. De ő képtelen volt előhívni őket. - Egyáltalán nem is emlékszem – panaszolta. - Elbúcsúztam Brandtól, felmentem, és egyszercsak ott voltak... mielőtt akár a karomat felemelhettem volna, leütöttek. Úgy öten. Vagy hatan...? Nem, az előbb jól mondtam, egészen biztosan heten voltak. Ó, testvérem, olyan borzalmas volt... nem éreztem semmit. Aztán pedig lidércnyomásos volt az ébredés. Szegény jó Aragorn... sziklaszilárd szövetségesem volt egész úton, és most... mondd, mi értelme az életnek, ha úgy alszik ki, mint a parázs...?

Cúthalion utolsó szavai zavaros motyogásba vesztek. Elladan és Elrohir összenéztek, aztán kuncogni kezdtek, jót kacagtak, görnyedeztek a nevetéstől. Cúthalion velük nevetett, bár sejtelme sem volt, mi a tréfa tárgya. Csak egyszerűen szórakozott, a szórakozás öröméért. Egyre távolabbról érzékelte az eseményeket.

-Kedves öcsém – vigyorgott Elladan -, hát arra sem emlékszel, mikor ittad mattrészegre magad?

-Én igazán nem vagyok részeg – motyogta Cúthalion. - Ugye nem vagyok?

-Hát persze hogy nem vagy, kicsi Thal – sietett megnyugtatni Elrohir, de folytak a könnyei a nevetéstől. - Na gyere, majd mi ellátjuk a bajodat... akarom mondani, a sebedet.

-Aragornnak is lássátok el a baját – motyogta Cúthalion, és lecsukódott a szeme. Még érzékelt egy-két mozdulatot és a szellő hangját, de utána mély álomba merült.

* * *

Rettenetes, hasogató fejfájásra ébredt, és éles, nappali fény tűzött a szemébe. Méltatlankodva felült, hogy keressen egy árnyas helyet, de a fájdalom csak erősödött, ráadásul vidám kiáltásokat sodort felé a szél:

-Lám-lám, ébredezik a kis iszákos...

-Te jó ég, kicsi Thal, olyan képet vágsz, mint egy borotvált törp!

-Kérsz pálinkát, Thally? Kutyaharapást szőrével...

A bátyjai jót nevettek rajta, ahogy félájultan lebotladozott a domboldalon, és lezuttyant a tábortűzhöz. Szitkozódott, mert egyenesen beleült egy hangyabolyba, amelyet bizonyára gondos kezek készítettek oda neki. Elladan még hangosabban kacagott, és jókora darab szalonnát tűzött a nyársára. Cúthalion sötét pillantást vetett rá.

-Látom, még mindig szórakoztatónak érzed magad – morogta, bár tudta, hogy nem érdemes. Elladant és Elrohirt úgysem verheti meg szópárbajban.

-Szórakoztatónak? Én? - Elladan vigyorogva kacsintott. - Elbújhatok melletted. Ha ezt tudom, minden hétvégén leitatlak. Kész udvari bolondi karriered lehetne, versengenének érted az emberi királyok!

-Cseppet sem vágyom ilyesmire – szögezte le Cúthalion. Aztán halkan, szinte félénken hozzátette: - Mit mondtam?

A bátyjai újra kacagásban törtek ki; még a távolabb ülő, nyársakat farigcsáló Aragorn sem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát. Elrohir válaszolt:

-Úgy beszéltél, mint egy vén bölcs... közölted, hogy semmire sem emlékszel, ami történt veled, mindenkit úgy emlegettél, mint leghűségesebb szövetségesedet és bajtársadat, többszörösen kifejezted a testvéri érzelmeidet Dannel kapcsolatban, majd elkezdtél az élet értelmén elmélkedni, utána pedig váratlanul elnyomott az álom.

-Csak kitaláltad! - vágott vissza Cúthalion, és erősen elszégyellte magát.

-Magunktól sose találtuk volna ki – kuncogott Elladan. Cúthalion megcsóválta a fejét.

-Soha többé nem iszom – de Elrohir megragadta a karját.

-Ejnye! Ne tégy elhamarkodott és teljesíthetetlen ígéreteket. Úgysem fogjuk hagyni, hogy a jövőben huzamosabb ideig józan maradj. Egyszerűen túlságosan szórakoztató vagy, Thally.

-Úgysem vesztek rá – Cúthalion felhúzta az orrát. - Nem is hiszek nektek.

Mondhatott akármit, a bátyjai csak még hangosabban derültek rajta, így feladta, és egy félig sült szalonnával a nyársán lehuppant Aragorn mellé.

-Mesélj – kérte. - Megtudtál valamit?

-Nem sokat – felelte Aragorn. - De annyit biztosan, hogy a farkaslovasok nem apámat követték. Arcsetet is végigdúlták, mi pedig nem is érintettük a várost. Rejtély, hogy ki küldte őket és mi okból... találkoztam néhány nyugathoni emberrel, ők Elrond úrhoz küldtek követeket, hogy hírt kapjanak a hordáról. Nem említettem nekik, hogy őt is meglepték, épp elég rémültek voltak anélkül is. Azután vissza akartam osonni a fogadóba, de azok a nyavalyások zsákot húztak a fejemre, és leütöttek, amikor már ájuldoztam a levegőhiánytól. Semmi másra nem emlékszem. Most pedig te mesélj, meséld el, ki az a Brand és hogy kerültél ilyen... boldog állapotba.

Cúthalion megsemmisítő pillatást vetett a barátjára.

-Ha éppen tudni akarod – mondta-, lelökött a székemről és sértegetett. Olyan dühös lettem, hogy párbajozni akartam vele... jókora ember volt, akit két lépéssel ki tudok kerülni, és lehet bármilyen erős, a gyorsaságom halálos fegyver vele szemben. Ezt ő is pontosan látta, de a büszkeségéből sem engedett. Azt mondta, nem harcol egy gyerekkel, ezért hát elsimítottuk az ügyet... de az emberek szokásai szerint muszáj volt vele leülnöm... sörözni. Úgy látszik, hogy egy kicsit... szóval az utolsó pár kortyot már igazán nem kellett volna – Cúthalion elharapta a mondatot, miközben igyekezett feddhetetlenül méltóságteljes arcot vágni. Aragorn kuncogott, de inkább kedvesen, mint gúnyosan.

-Jó lehet, hogy van két bátyád – mondta halkan, az ikrekre pillantva.

-Ó, csodás – vetette oda epésen Cúthalion. - Hát nem édesek?

-Ha ők nem találnak ránk, talán már nem is élünk – jegyezte meg Aragorn. Cúthalion futó pillantást vetett rá; a tény hidegzuhanyként érte. Eddig egyáltalán nem gondolt erre, túlságosan lekötötte az önsajnálat és a másnaposság változatos tünetei.

-Ezt nekik ne mondd – dünnyögte. - Pontosan tisztában vannak vele, semmi szükségük további adag önbizalomra.

-Szeretnek téged – jegyezte meg Aragorn.

Cúthalion ingerült mozdulattal lecsapott egy legyet, ami szerinte csúfondárosan zümmögött a feje körül.

-Ó nahát, milyen romantikus.

-Miért mondod ezt? - kérdezte Aragorn, őszinte kíváncsisággal a hangjában. Cúthalion ugyanolyan kíváncsi arccal bámult vissza rá.

-Sosem fogom megfejteni az emberek gondolkodását – mondta halkan.

-Sosem fogom megfejteni a tündék gondolkodását – felelte Aragorn.


	7. Chapter 8

A madarak kórusa olyan váratlanul zendített rá a csicsergésre, hogy Cúthalion lova nagyot horkantott, és dobálni kezdte a fejét. A fiú gyengéd szavakat suttogott a fülébe, hogy megnyugtassa, aztán ráeszmélt, hogy a Fenekes piacán vásárolt ló aligha érti meg a tünde-nyelvet. Ettől egy kissé elkedvetlenedett, idegennek, oda nem illőnek érezte magát. Aragornra sandított, mintha ki akarná olvasni az agyából, mit mondanak az emberek, ha a lovukat felzaklatja valami. A kósza egy erélyeset rántott a kantáron, és ismét a messzeségbe veszett a tekintete.

Elladan és Elrohir nyugodt egykedvűséggel léptettek mögöttük. Már Völgyzugoly közelében jártak; Cúthalion csodálta is, hogy nem botlanak az Őrség tagjaiba. A fehér köves ösvény itt nagyon szűk volt, két ló is alig fért el egymás mellett, és az ikrek hátvédként követték őt és Aragornt. Cúthalion unalmában végig a kószákról faggatta a barátját, és furcsállta a szűkszavúságát. Képtelen volt megérteni, ezek a különös északi emberek hogy nem unják el egész álló nap a fák grafitszürke kérgét bámulni, vagy az erdő neszeit hallgatni. Ő az efféle hangok közül egyedül a vízcsobogásban lelte tartósan is örömét: odahaza majdnem mindig nyitott ablaknál aludt, hogy a lélegzete el ne nyomja a vízesés tompa zubogását.

Aragorn hallgatott, mint akinek nincs több mondanivalója, és Cúthalion nem kérdezte többé. Zavaros nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta, szeme szünet nélkül pásztázta a sűrű erdőt. Úgy érezte, éber tekintetek kereszttüzében lovagol, szinte látta magát egy sereg íjász céltáblájaként. Sejtelme sem volt, mitől tart, de tartott tőle; érzékei kiélesedtek.

Valahol megroppant egy ág. Cúthalion kiegyenesedett, és hátravágott a szemével a bátyjai felé. Elladan hasonló aggodalommal bámult vissza rá. Aragorn lehelethalkan suttogta:

-Valaki van a bozótosban.  
Az egész egy pillanat műve volt. Éles, barna villanást láttak, és Cúthalion íja pendült. A varg súlyos puffanással landolt a porban. Aragorn lova idegesen nyerített, és felágaskodott.

-Szép lövés! - ismerte el Elrohir. Elladan különös pillantást vetett az öccsére.

-Még szerencse, hogy ezúttal nincs kettős látásod, kicsi Thal.

-Nincs, viszont Erestor megtanított a kettős lövésre – vágott vissza Cúthalion. Arra számított, hogy Elladan hátradobja a haját, ahogy szokta, gunyorosan csillogó szemmel ránéz, és elneveti magát, de a tünde egy pillanatra megdermedt, és mintha elszomorodott volna. Cúthalion fejébe kéretlenül betolakodott a sebesült Erestor képe. Akkor, kétségbeesésében biztos volt benne, hogy halott, de így utólag már képtelen volt eldönteni. Éjszakánként, mikor égett a sebe, egyre csak azt bizonygatta magának, hogy Erestor túlélte a csatát. Hiszen mindig legyőzhetetlennek tűnt...

-Miért néztek rám így? - kérdezte halkan. - Erestor... ugye nem...?

-A legszebb sírboltba temették – felelte halkan Elrohir. Cúthalion érezte, hogy ég a szeme.

-Nem lehet igaz...

-Hiszen láttad, amikor a varg rátámadt – sóhajtott Aragorn. - Az a csapás egy kősziklát is kettéhasított volna. Szerencséje, hogy nem szenvedett, neked pedig szerencséd, hogy nem bénultál meg. Ha ottmaradsz és véded az utolsó leheletéig, neked is véged.

-Azt kellett volna tennem – suttogta Cúthalion. - Az én hibám...

-Ezt verd ki a fejedből – Elladan hangja szinte pattogott a határozottságtól. Cúthalion a vállán érezte a bátyja kezét. - Ugyan szerencse, hogy sikerült túlélned az egészet, és Aragornnak is nagy része volt benne, de legalább ennyire a te érdemed. Leszel te akkora, mint Erestor volt, sőt, leszel még nagyobb is. Semmit sem tehettél volna érte, néhány perc elteltével mindenképpen belehal a sebébe. Ne emészd magad, Thally...

-Hogyne emészteném – sóhajtott Cúthalion -, hiszen a barátom volt.

-Tudom – mondta halkan Elladan.

Cúthalion egy pillanatra megdermedt, ahogy eszébe villant az újabb rémes lehetőség.

-Ugye... - mondta lassan, alaposan megrágva minden szót -, Dan, ugye ti nem fogtok meghalni? Te meg Elrohir... és apa... és Arwen...  
Elladan nem felelt.

-Ezt nem tudhatjuk, Thal – sóhajtott Elrohir -, senki sem tudhatja.

Cúthaliont cseppet sem elégítette ki ez a magyarázat, de nem feszegette tovább a témát. Nem akart gyengének tűnni.

Völgyzugoly kapuja teljes pompájában bukkant elő az egyik éles kanyarban. A falon azonnal mozgásba lendültek a tetőtől talpig páncélba öltözött, számszeríjjal felfegyverkezett őrök.

-Állj, kik vagytok? - Cúthalion felismerte a hangot. Maga Glorfindel volt, az Őrség legfelsőbb parancsnoka. A fiú nem sokszor látta, mert mindig más katonákkal tartott, legtöbbször a Köd-hegység vidékét járta híres felderítő-csapatával.

A négy jövevény megmutatta az arcát, és az őrök leengedték a fegyvereiket.

-Hála az égnek – szólt Glorfindel -, Elrond úr kezdett aggódni értetek.

A kapu kinyílt, és Cúthalion belovagolt rajta. Elladan és Elrohir ezúttal előtte ügettek, Aragorn pedig a sarkában maradt. A kapu túloldalán leszálltak a lovakról, és gyalogszerrel indultak a város felé. Az Őrök nagy szemeket meresztettek a páncélos Cúthalionra, aki sokért nem adta volna, ha megint Aragorn rongyos köpenyében lehet. Jóval kényelmesebbnek tartotta, mint a gondolini vértet, ami nem volt ugyan nehéz, de elgyengült hátát erősen korlátozta a mozgásban.

Jó húsz perc is eltelt, mire fáradt botorkálással megérkezett Elrond Házához. A bátyjai ideiglenesen félretették gunyoros modorukat, inkább aggodalmat vélt felfedezni az arcukon. Mindig bevárták, a séta végére már támogatniuk is kellett. Cúthalion energiája nagyon gyorsan fogyott.

-Mivel láttad el a sebét? - Elrohir hangja mintha nagyon távolról szólt volna. Cúthalion kicsit szédülni kezdett, de vigasztalta a gondolat, hogy ezúttal egyáltalán semmit sem ivott.

-Athelas-levéllel, mint az enyémet – felelte Aragorn. - Amikor jobban lett, abbahagytam a kezelést. Talán hiba volt...? - kétely csendült a hangjában.

-Az bizony lehet – sóhajtott Elladan. - Nekem nagyon úgy néz ki, mint egy letört csigolya, vagy ami még rosszabb, mint egy üszkösödés.

Cúthalion mindkét lehetőségtől irtózott. A világ egyre jobban forgott vele, és ő próbált nem hányni.

-Talán felviszünk a szobádba, Thally – mondta Elrohir. - Esetleg kicsit jobb színt varázsolunk az arcodra, mire apa ideér. Borzasztó dühös lesz, ha így meglát... úgy nézel ki, mint aki se eleven, se holt.

-Jól leszek – ígérte Cúthalion. - Jól leszek, ha segítetek... és ha nem mondjátok el, hogy... nem a fáradtságtól volt kettős látásom. - szégyenlősen elnevette magát, miközben már _három_ Elladan, három Elrohir és három Aragorn aggódó arcát látta, és keserű ízt érzett a szájában.

Hagyta, hogy felsegítsék a lépcsőn, elnyúlt az ágyán, és azonnal csillapodott a szédülése.

-Azt hiszem, csak kimerültem – mondta könnyedén, és mély, nyugodt álomba merült.

* * *

-Jobban van? - egy elmosódott, aggódó mondat keveredett zavaros álmainak hangi aláfestésébe.

-Nem tudom megállapítani. Nincs láza, de túlságosan gyenge. Már régen fel kellett volna ébrednie.

-Ha kívánod, hozhatnék...

-Nem szükséges. Majd én elintézem. Most hagyj magunkra...

-Igen, uram.

Cúthalion mintha ajtócsapódást hallott volna, de a hang olyan távolról szólt... nem mert volna megesküdni, hogy valóban megtörtént. Talán álmodik, talán nem. Képtelen volt összefüggően gondolkodni. Lassanként beúszott a tudatába, hogy minden meleg és puha körülötte, hűsítő borogatás gyógyítja a sebeit, és szellő éri az arcát. Valószínűleg nyitva van a közelben egy ablak. Különös moraj rezgett a levegőben, mintha esne az eső, ugyanakkor napfény melegét érezte a bőrén.

Egy pillanat műve volt az egész. Mintha óriás légbuborék vette volna körül, ami váratlanul kipukkadt, és ő egyszerre rendes hangerővel érzékelte a külvilágot. Amit morajnak vélt, az a völgyzugolyi vízesés csobogása volt, ő a szobájában feküdt, az ágya szélén pedig Elrond ült, és ugyanolyan athelas-leveleket áztatott, mint néhány nappal azelőtt Aragorn. Az arca gondterheltnek tűnt. Cúthalion eltűnődött, vajon a vargokkal van-e összefüggésben a dolog.

-Apám... - a tervezett vidám kiáltás helyett csak egy tétova sóhajra futotta. Maga is megdöbbent, milyen sok energiát követel tőle egy olyan egyszerű művelet, mint a beszéd. Elrond felpillantott, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

-Thal! Hála az égnek... már azt hittem, sosem ébredsz fel.

-Mióta alszom? - kérdezte kásásan Cúthalion.

-Három napja. Rémesen legyengültél, csoda hogy nem pusztultál bele... - Elrond arca elfelhősödött, és Cúthalion szikrányi nyugtalanságot érzett. Úgy tűnt, a nevelőapja haragszik. Jobbnak látta leplezni gyengeségét, így minden erejét összeszedve felült, és könnyed hangon válaszolt:

-Ugyan, teljesen jól vagyok. Az úton valahogy nem bírtam nyugodtan aludni. Biztosan kifáradtam egy kicsit. De rém érdekes volt! Képzeld el, Aragornnal megtaláltunk egy régi arnori erődöt, és... - innentől kezdve ömlött belőle a szó. Részletesen elmesélte, hogyan menekültek meg, merre indultak tovább, mit mesélt Aragorn a kószákról, mit mesélt ő a tündékről, hogyan értek Bríbe (itt egy kis változtatást eszközölt: a sörről és hatásáról, valamint a Branddal való nézeteltéréséről egy szót sem szólt, csak annyit említett, hogy beszélgetett egy emberrel), utána rátért a rablókra, Elladan és Elrohir szerencsés közbelépésére, a visszaútra, és a kósza vargra. Jókedve gyorsan visszatért, és úgy számolt be a hazaúton átélt veszélyekről, mintha mindebben semmi bonyolult vagy ijesztő nem lett volna. Elrond kutató pillantást vetett rá, és csak annyit válaszolt:

-Még mindig fenntartom: csoda, hogy túlélted. Súlyos felelőtlenség volt velük tartanod. A varg majdnem kettéharapta a gerincedet, egy hajszál válaszott el attól, hogy megbénulj. A tested az utolsó erőtartalékait használta fel, hogy hazajuss... ha csak egy nappal előbb gyengülsz le, bizonyosan meghalsz.

Ez egy kissé lelohasztotta Cúthalion jókedvét. Megszeppenve pillantott Elrondra.

-De nem így történt – szaladt ki a száján. - Még éppen időben megérkeztem.

-Ez nem rajtad múlt, hanem a szerencséden – Elrond arcán mintha egy mosoly suhant volna át, de Cúthalion nem mert megesküdni rá. - Te vagy a világ legszerencsésebb bolondja, de senki sem fogadna rá, hogy a következő alkalommal is szerencséd lesz. Ezért hát legokosabb, ha nem lesz következő alkalom.

Cúthalion pislogott.

-Úgy érted, soha többé nem tehetem ki a lábam Völgyzugolyból?

-Nem rossz ötlet, de ezt sajnos nincs jogom megtiltani neked – Elrond hangjában irónia csendült. - Úgy értem, nem teheted ki a lábad Völgyzugolyból, míg teljesen meg nem gyógyultál, és a gyengeségednek nyoma sem maradt.

Ez nem tűnt valami kemény büntetésnek; Cúthalion csapdát sejtett.

-Ez nagyon sokáig tart? - kérdezte óvatosan.

-Attól függ, honnan nézzük – felelte diplomatikusan Elrond. - Én azt mondanám, cseppet sem, de te talán sokának tartanád. Nagyon jól tudod, mi nem úgy mérjük az időd, mint Aragorn, a barátod.

-Mégis, mennyi ideig...?

-Egy évig mindenképpen, de okosabb, ha még utána is vársz pár hónapot.

-Egy... évig? - Cúthalion hangja vagy négy frekvenciát csúszott felfelé. - Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan.

-Ami azt illeti, nagyon is komolyan gondolom – felelte derűsen Elrond. - Olyannyira, hogy én magam fogom ellenőrizni, tartod-e a szavad.

Cúthalion érezte, hogy meggörbed a háta. A nevelőapja elől lehetetlen lett volna elbújni. Bármiféle csellel próbálkozott élete során, Elrond észrevette, és játszva hárította az összes bonyolult összeesküvést, amelyeket annak idején például azért kötöttek Erestorral, hogy kilovagolhassanak a Gázlón túlra. Sokan azt tartották róla, gondolatolvasó. Cúthalion egyszer megkérdezte tőle, de Elrond csak nevetett, és visszakérdezett:

-Gondolod, elárulnám, ha így lenne?

Cúthalion erre sem tudott volna választ adni.

-Nagyon haragszol rám, igaz? - kérdezte síri hangon, félénk pillantást vetve Elrondra.

-Csak aggódom érted – jött a felelet. Cúthalion bánatos pillantást vetett a nevelőapjára.

-Ugyan már, tudom, hogy haragszol. Pedig én csak... annyira érdekelt, hogy néz ki egy farkaslovas! Nagyon izgalmasnak tűnt. Hát persze hogy megragadtam az első lehetőséget, hogy láthassam őket. Gyereknek lenni olyan unalmas... mert semmit sem szabad... de mikor ránk támadtak, én nem menekültem el, hanem harcoltam ellenük. Igaz, amit Dan mondott, tényleg nem voltak kiképezve. Azok az orkok olyan különösek voltak, apa... egyáltalán nem olyanok, mint képzeltem. Túl könnyen levágtam őket, és egyáltalán nem voltak erősek. Szinte nem is volt súlyuk... - Cúthalion visszaemlékezett, és váratlanul különös, új gondolat vert gyökeret az elméjében. - Igen, nem volt súlyuk. Mintha csak odaképzeltem volna őket. Nem is sebesítettek meg senkit, amennyire tudom. Mintha csak... csak szellemek lettek volna. Vagy valami érzékicsalódás. Apa... lehetséges, hogy valaki elvarázsolt egy egyszerű farkashordát, hogy azt higgyük, harcosok, miközben az igazi serege észrevétlenül megkerüli Völgyzugolyt?

Elrond szeme élesen megvillant, de mielőtt Cúthalion azonosíthatta volna az arcán átrohanó tengernyi érzést, a nevelőapja barátságosan elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta a fejét.

-Jól van, azért kezdesz gyógyulni. A fantáziád élénksége már közelít a régihez.

Cúthalion bágyadtan nevetett. A félelmetes gondolat egy másodperc alatt elillant. Völgyzugoly éberségét nem játszhatja ki senki és semmi.

-Most pihenj, Thally – súgta Elrond -, kifárasztottad magad a beszéddel. Ne félj, repül majd az idő. Azt sem fogom hagyni, hogy elund magad, ebben biztos lehetsz.

Cúthaliont tökéletesen megnyugtatta ez a néhány szó; vagy ha úgy tetszik, beletörődött az elkerülhetetlenbe. Kényelmesen hátradőlt és lehunyta a szemét. Távolról még hallotta, ahogy Elrond puha léptei elhagyják a szobát, és tompa hangon kattan az ajtózár.

* * *

A folyosó végén Elrond lépései felgyorsultak. A kanyargós lépcsőkön már futott, a lakótornyához közeledve pedig teljes sebességgel rohanni kezdett. Feltépte a fényesre lakkozott tölgyajtót, és durván becsapta maga után. Magas íróasztalához rohant, és egyetlen széles mozdulattal lesöpörte róla a gyertyatartókat, pergamentekercseket, könyveket és tanulmányrajzokat. A nap vakító sugarai sűrű porfelhőn törtek meg, ahogy a rég nem használt papírtömegek tompán puffantak a sötét padlón. Elrond mennyezetig érő könyvespolcai egyikéhez lépett, és majdnem egy egész sornyi térképet kapott le róla. Addig kutatott, míg meg nem találta, amit keresett: egy vékony, ősi rúnákkal írt és részletes tollrajzokkal illusztrált darabot. _Völgyzugoly birodalma és a Brúinen vidéke_ , hirdette a kalligrafikus, vérvörös felirat a lap bal alsó sarkában. A különös térkép páratlan részletességgel ábrázolta Elrond Házát, a csodálatos tündevárost és annak húszmérföldes körzetét. Minden egyes ház és annak minden egyes szobája felmérhető, átlátható és megfigyelhető volt bárki számára, aki ezt az ósdi pergament a kezében tartotta, Elrondnak pedig pontosan erre volt szüksége.

Az ellenséges sereg, amennyiben létezett, gyakorlatilag zöld utat nyert dél felé. Semmi mást nem kellett tenniük, mint várni, míg Völgyzugoly hadai elhagyják a várost, aztán éles kanyart venni bal felé. Az ártéri erdőkben már a Fehér Mágus sem bukkanna rájuk.

-Glorfindel – morogta maga elé Elrond, és előbbi sebességét megkétszerezve viharzott le az ebédlő szintjére, kis híján beleütközve a lakótornyok felé igyekvő Elladanba és Elrohirba. Az ikrek egyszerre torpantak meg.

-Apa – szólította meg Elladan, de Elrond csak akkor pillantott fel, amikor a fiú kiáltva ismételte meg a nevét.

-Hívjátok össze a Tanácsot – mondta ekkor. - Most rögtön. Sietnünk kell.

-Történt valami? - kérdezte rögtön Elrohir.

-Sajnos nagyon valószínű. Igyekezzetek! - és már indult is tovább.

-Thal hogy van? - kiáltott utána Elladan.

Elrond visszafordult.

-Jól – felelte habozva. - Igen, egész jól.

* * *

A Tanács fél órán belül készen állt. A tágas, félhomályos terembe csak a nyugatra nyíló, festett ablakokon szűrődött be fény, ami a szivárvány minden színére festette a körkörös padoknál helyet foglaló mozdulatlan alakokat. A Tanácstermet ritkán használták; csak háborús időszakban vagy vészhelyzetben, ilyet pedig a város, alapítása óta csak egy-két alkalommal látott.

Elrond középen foglalt helyet, egy tágas karszékben; a jobbján Elladannal, a balján Glorfindellel. Elrohir a testvére mellé telepedett, körülöttük az Őrség tekintélyesebb tagjai, a mesélő Lindír és a város magasabb rangú lakói ültek. A másik oldalon Arathorn és a kószák gyülekeztek, akiket látszatra jóval kevésbé lepett meg a hirtelen kezdődő tanácskozás, mint a tündéket. Elrond megvárta, míg minden jelenlévő rátalál a helyére, csak azután szólalt meg:

-Azért hívtalak tanácsba titeket, mert végre rájöttem, minek köszönhetjük a vargok támadását; és úgy vélem, talán még nem késő válaszolnunk erre a fenyegetésre.

Elrond gyakorlott szónokként hagyta, hogy szavai megtegyék a hatásukat; teret engedett az összes döbbent suttogásnak, sóhajnak, közbeszúrt félhangos megjegyzésnek és figyelő tekintetnek. Számát sem tudta, hadvezérként hányszor volt már mások hűségére és bizalmára utalva a Másodkor nagy háborúiban – pontosan tudta, hogyan vegye el a figyelmet, ami jár neki.

A döbbenet lassan szétterült a teremben, aztán csillapodni kezdett, és a legtöbb jelenlévőben acélozódni kezdett a hideg, számító elszántság és valahol, a lelkek mélyén feltámadt a harag és a tettvágy. A tündék arca nem árult el semmit, csak a szemük csillogott hidegen, várakozóan és kissé kíváncsian. A kószák mozdulatlanná dermedtek; érezték a Tanácsban beállt éles hangulatváltozást. A terem végében, a kavargó félhomályban tompán megroppant egy pad. Most már mindenki Elrondra tapasztotta a tekintetét, és várta a folytatást, a tünde azonban nem szólt.

-Elrond uram – Arathorn megelégelte a csendet. - Minek köszönhetjük a támadást?

Elrond hirtelen ráemelte a tekintetét, mintha álmából ébredne. Sokért nem adta volna, ha még egyszer eltöprenghet azon, amit tenni készül; példátlan módon cseppet sem volt biztos a dolgában. Ez dühítette, mert nagyon is jól tudta, hogy egy döntésképtelen vezető fabatkát sem ér.

-Két hét telt el, mióta ideérkeztél, barátom – mondta halkan -, a farkashordával a nyomodban, és elhoztad nekünk Észak embereinek elméletét egy árnyról, amelyet senki sem látott és senki sem tudja bebizonyítani, hogy valóban létezik.

-Bizonyítják az eltűnt katonáim – vágta rá Arathorn -, bizonyítják az erdőtündék elbeszélései, és véleményem szerint bizonyítja ez a hordányi varg, orkokkal a hátukon.

-A katonáid eltűnése semmit sem bizonyít, mivel egy sem maradt közülük, aki elmesélhetné, mi történt – felelte Elrond. - Az erdőtündék ugyan rokonaim, de a meséikre egy felderítőcsapatnyi katonám útját sem alapoznám. Egy hordányi varg bárhová betörhet, százszor volt már erre példa – a tünde szúrós pillantást vetett Arathornra. - Az orkok jelenléte azonban kétségtelenül felvet néhány kérdést, ezt nem tagadom.

-Engedelmeddel, Elrond úr, hadd vessek közbe valamit – az ezüstszőke Glorfindel hangjában értetlenség csengett. Elrond megállta, hogy elmosolyodjon; már várta a legkedvesebb hadvezére folytonos kommentárjainak kezdetét.

-Beszélj hát – mondta, ügyelve, hogy tárgyilagosan csengjen a hangja. Glorfindel felemelkedett a székéből, és csengő hangján beszélni kezdett:

-Nem látom be, miért volna bizonyíték az orkok jelenléte, amennyiben az Arathorn úr által említett többi dolog semmit sem jelent. Miért ilyen fontosak az orkok?

-Aligha lennének fontosak, ha pusztán egy gyülevész orkhordáról lenne szó – felelte lassan Elrond.

-De uram, miért lenne szó bármi másról? - vágott vissza Glorfindel. Elrondnak sehogy sem tetszett ez a hangnem.

-Glorfindel – a hangja szelíden, de határozottan csengett -, mit tudsz te az orkokról?

A tündét láthatólag megdöbbentette ez a kérdés.

-Nagyon jól tudod, Elrond uram, hogy épp eleget – felelte hidegen.

-Én sem tudok kevesebbet – vitte be a találatot Elrond. - Éppen ezért lep meg, mennyire figyelmen kívül hagytátok azt a körülményt, hogy ezek az orkok a legkevésbé sem viselkedtek orkszerűen.

Csend lett a tanácsteremben; Elrond tudta, hogy mindenki azt találgatja, mi a csudát akarhat ezzel mondani. Egyedül a kósza Agerwaen tekintetében talált megértést, akiről tudta, hogy Elladan és Elrohir felderítőcsapatával tartott.

Elrond végignézett a jelenlévőkön.

-Mindnyájan láttatok már orkokat. Jól tudjátok, hogy hordáik képtelenek a csendes helyváltoztatásra, éjszaka támadnak, mert akkor erősebbek, mindig ellenségeik fejére céloznak, fogságba esve folyékonyan vallanak, ha tűzzel fenyegetik őket, azonban a farkaslovaglás a vérükben van, és tagadhatatlanul ügyes harcosok. Ezek az orkok mégis nesztelenül mozogtak, mint az árnyék, pirkadatkor támadtak, a Nap első sugarainak fényében, fogságban végeztek magukkal és semmi hírt nem kaptam affelől, hogy bárkit is megsebesítettek volna, sőt mi több: úgy lökdöstétek le őket a hátasaikról, mint a billiárdgolyót. Ezek az orkok egy karcolást sem ejtettek senkin. A farkasok igen... de nem a lovasaik.

Tovább mélyült a csend a teremben. Elrond látta, ahogy a tekintetekben csillogó figyelem döbbenetbe csap át.

-Ez való igaz – Elladan suttogása ordításnak hatott a fagyos némaságban. - És én hogy nem vettem észre...

-Senki sem vette észre – felelt rá Glorfindel.

-Neked pedig látnod sem kellett, máris leleplezted őket, Elrond uram – Arathorn hangja megtelt tettvággyal.

-Nem én – felelte Elrond. - Thal. Az a gyerek többet látott, mint ti. Azt mondta, az orkok csak szellemek voltak, és én elgondolkodva rájöttem, hogy igaza lehet.

-De miért küldene bárki szellem-orkokat Völgyzugoly köré? - kiabált be valaki a hátsó sorokból.

-Minden bizonnyal azért, hogy leplezze a valódi hadműveleteit – felelte Elrond. - Délről védtelenek vagyunk, de már nem sokáig. Az én birodalmamon semmiféle sereg nem masírozhat át az engedélyem nélkül. Glorfindel, mozgósíts annyi katonát, amennyit tudsz. Ha kell, az utolsó szálig levágjuk őket. Elladan, Elrohir, ti előrementek, és kiderítitek, hányan vannak. Ha úgy adódik, Lothlórienbe utaztok, és segítséget kértek.

-Harcolnánk – szúrta közbe Elrohir, de Elrond tudomást sem vett róla.

-Arathorn, neked nem parancsolhatok, de arra kérlek, maradj velünk. A te földjeidet most nem fenyegeti veszély, és szükségünk van a tapasztalatodra. Tarts a haddal vagy a felderítőkkel, rád bízom a választást.

-Ahogy kívánod, uram – felelte Arathorn. - Hadba vonulok.

-A tanácskozásnak vége – jelentette be Elrond. - Mindenki tegyen úgy, ahogy parancsoltam, az Őrök Glorfindellel, a leggyorsabb lábúak a fiaimmal tartsanak. Kétszázan maradjatok, és őrizzétek a falakat.

Mindezt a legnagyobb természetességgel és könnyedséggel mondta el, mintha csak a várható időjárásról beszélne. Amikor a terem kezdett kiürülni, Lindírhez lépett, és halkan a fülébe súgta:

-Légy olyan jó és ügyelj Thalra. Ne tudjon semmiről, ami a Tanácsban elhangzott, legkevésbé arról, hogy ráhibázott az igazságra. A haja szála sem görbülhet meg, értetted? Ez parancs.

-Ugyancsak kemény parancs, uram – felelte mosolyogva Lindír. - Egy sárkányt is könnyebb lenne kordában tartani.

-Tudom, hogy sokat kérek, de bízom az ügyességedben – felelte Elrond ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Képtelen lennék újra elviselni, ha megsebesülne.

Az utolsó mondatot egészen halkan mondta, szinte magának; és precíz gondolkodása azonnal felmérte, hogy valóban így van.


	8. Chapter 9

Cúthalion minden bátorságát összeszedve felült,és megtámaszkodott az ágy szélén. Keményen megrántotta izmait, de a bénító, görcsös fájdalom elmaradt, csupán lázas, gyulladt nyomokban érezte sebesült gerince tiltakozását.

Gyengesége visszatért, ahogy felállt, és tett néhány tétova lépést, nekidőlve a díszes, aprólékosan faragott ablakkeretnek. Vékony, szinte áttetsző ködfelhő gomolygott a völgyben, kavargó párafoltokká ritkulva a zubogó vízesés körül. Még nem kelt fel a nap; valahol a hegyek mögött rózsaszín derengés vegyült a borongós szürkeségbe, de már nem olyan erősen, mint nyár végén. Cúthalion tudta, mi következik: a Tenger felől egyre gyakoribb vendég lesz az esőfelhő, lassan az egész világ hideg lesz, marcona és lucskos, a levelek halottan, barnán zörögnek majd a földön és beköszönt a tél. Szerette az őszt és szerette a telet, de a kettő közti átmenet sehogy sem felelt meg neki. A sárbombák ugyan szórakoztatták – olyan tökéletes ívvel landoltak a bátyjai fején, ha netalántán sikerült kijátszania az éberségüket - , de általában úgy gondolta, ez a mulatság nem elég ahhoz, hogy jó szívvel nézze a természet látszólagos halálát. Késő ősszel minden és mindenki elálmosodott és megkomolyodott, ami untatta Cúthaliont, akárcsak a korai lefekvés és a késői napkelték, valamint az a tény, hogy a reggeli íjászedzéseit képtelenség megtartani a sűrű ködben.

Nehézkesen kilépdelt a szobája teraszára, megmarkolta a fehér mellvédet, és szótlanul bámult a messzeségbe. A látkép ugyanolyan festői volt, mint mindennap, mágnesként vonzotta a szemét, mégis enyhe, alig észrevehető nyugtalanság szúrt a lelkébe. Valami nem olyan volt, mint rendesen. Valami hiányzott a levegőből, amit a fiú megszokott és szeretett, mégpedig a mélységes, áldott nyugalom, ami folytonosan körüllengte Elrond házát, és amit még az ő viháncolása sem volt képes megtörni.  
Hideg szélfuvallat söpört végig a lassan barnuló erdőségen. A fák már félig lehullatták dús lombjukat, ő mégsem láthatott közéjük, nem vehette ki a szűk, kanyargós ösvényeket, és nem láthatta az Őröket, sem a bástyafalat. A bizonytalanságot kellemetlennek találta, mintha kavics szorult volna a csizmájába. Képtelen volt levenni a szemét a néma tájról, csak állt a mellvédnél mozdulatlanul, és kétségbeesve keresett bármilyen egyértelmű vagy zavaros jelet, amiből kikövetkeztethetné, mi történt. Csak akkor fordult el, amikor már egész testében reszketett a hidegtől.

Felöltözött, és a tőle telhető leghalkabb léptekkel elhagyta a szobáját. Gyanította, hogy még nem lenne szabad a maga útját járnia, de beszélgetőtárs híján semmilyen más mód nem akadt, hogy kielégítse kíváncsiságát, és jól tudta, hogy úgysem avatnák be az őt érdeklő hadiügyekbe. Az egyik folyosón ketyegő díszes, gazdagon faragott faliórára pillantva megállapította, hogy fél tíz van, tehát reggeliidő. Gyomrába sürgetően szúrt az éhség érzése. Az étkező felé vette az irányt, de amikor a robosztus, boltíves ajtóhoz ért, már-már azt hitte, eltévesztette az utat. Beszélgetésnek, nevetésnek, sőt, tányér-és evőeszközcsörgésnek nyoma sem volt. Három-négy tünde ült az asztaloknál, elszórtan, mintha mindannyian a saját gondolataikkal foglalkoznának, teljesen kizárva a külvilágot. A legtávolabbi sarokban Lindír, a mesemondó ült, és vele egy kirívóan más öltözékű alak, akiben Cúthalion azonnal felismerte Aragornt. A kósza elmélyülten beszélgetett a tündével. Cúthalion még tovább halkította a lépteit, hátha elcsíphet egy-két foszlányt.

-...legalább azt megengedhetnéd, hogy kilovagolhassunk eléjük. Igazán nem vagyunk annyira védtelenek, mint hiszed...

-Cúthalion beteg. Látszatra csak alszik, de Elrond úr aggódik érte. Az a varg majdnem megölte... nem csoda, hogy még mindig nem képes felállni. A gyógyulása hosszú folyamat lesz, amit még a te kedvedért sem szakíthatunk meg, Arathorn fia.

-Már sokkal jobban vagyok – szólalt meg Cúthalion, és Aragorn összerezzent a hangjától. - Akárhová lovagolunk is, én benne vagyok. Szörnyű tétlenül heverészni egy ágyban, miközben mindenki más... mit is csinál?

-Cúthalion – mondta Lindír szigorúan -, ágyban kellene maradnod. Még nem vagy elég erős, hogy legyere.

-De igenis az vagyok – vágta rá Cúthalion vadul, de azonnal észrevette magát. - Megértem az aggodalmad, Lindír – kezdte újra a válaszát -, de tudod, hogy nem kenyerem az egy helyben ülés. Ágyban maradtam, amíg magamhoz nem tértem, de most már csak belebetegednék, ha tétlenül és tudatlanul kellene heverésznem. Szörnyen kíváncsi vagyok, mi történt, amíg betegeskedtem, és miért üres a város. Te bizonyára mindent tudsz. És Aragorn, barátom, te is számolj be magadról! Úgy érzem, mintha hetekig feküdtem volna a világ körein kívül, mindenről és mindenkiről megfeledkezve. Nem is emlékszem semmire, csak az utunkra, és hogy beszéltem apámmal.

-Nos – Aragorn hangjában mosoly bujkált -, nem éppen hetekig; csupán egyetlen hétig, de rengeteg minden történt. Több, mint máskor évek alatt. De Lindírre hagynám a szót, én csupán annyit tudok, hogy Völgyzugoly seregei az apámmal és a kószákkal kilovagoltak délre. Egy ellenséges sereget üldöznek, azt mondják.

Cúthalion szájtátva meredt a barátjára, de Lindír azonnal lehűtötte frissen támadt tettvágyát:

-A barátod eltúlozza a dolgokat. Őrszemeink arról adtak hírt, hogy egy gyülevész orkhorda vonul át Imladrison, délnyugat felől, ami szokatlan irány. Nemes atyádnak nem volt ínyére a gondolat, hogy ezek a barbár szörnyetegek tapossák a földjeit, így hát nyomukba eredt egy kisebb sereggel. Hamarosan hírmondó sem marad a betolakodókból; vadásznak rájuk, ha úgy tetszik.

-Nos hát így vagy úgy, de tetszik – felelte Cúthalion -, csak azt sajnálom, hogy kimaradok az egészből. Szórakoztatna a látvány, ahogy az orkok fejvesztve menekülnek, különösen a sebesülésem óta.

-Érhető, ám a szívem örül, hogy itthon maradtál – felelte Lindír. - Tudom, mennyire utálod a gondolatot, de fiatal vagy még, és olyan dolgokba keveredtél, amelyek túlnőttek rajtad, és éppenhogy csak az életedbe nem kerültek. A következő kalandod várhat még néhány évig.

-Tudod, mennyire utálom a gondolatot, de igazad van – felelte Cúthalion, és elmosolyodott; de a szeme sarkából gyors pillantást vetett Aragornra, és a tekintete az ajtó felé vágott. A kósza nem adta jelét, hogy észrevenné.

Miközben elköltötték reggelijüket, jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgettek, aztán Aragorn Cúthalionhoz fordult:

-Jól érzed már magad? Nekem úgy tűnik, gyorsan visszatér az életerőd.

-Mi tagadás – felelte vidáman a fiú.

-Sétáljunk egyet – javasolta Aragorn. - A nap ki-kibújik a felhők mögül; már egyáltalán nincs hideg.

-Remek ötlet – vágta rá Cúthalion, és gyors pillantást vetett a vele szemben üldögélő, nyilvánvalóan gyanakvó tündére. - Ebédnél találkozunk, Lindír! Már ha nincs ellenedre, hogy tovább nyúzlak a faragatlan kérdéseimmel.

-Nincs – Lindír mosolygott. - Csak ügyelj magadra, ne fáradj ki nagyon, s amint fázni kezdesz, térjetek vissza! És még véletlenül se merészkedjetek a Gázló vagy a Brúinen közelébe. Sok eső esett az elmúlt napokban; nem biztonságos.

-Örülnék, ha volna annyi energiám, hogy megkíséreljem megszegni a parancsodat – sóhajtott Cúthalion fáradtan, de Aragorn, aki kezdte jól ismerni, alig észrevehető, ruganyos élt észlelt a szavai mögött.

A kósza és a tünde együtt hagyták el Elrond étkezőjét; Cúthalion nesztelenül járt, de a mozdulatai lassabbak, tétovábbak voltak, mint rendesen, és gyengeségről tanúskodtak. A fiú bezsebelt néhány szánakozó, megértő vagy éppen bizakodó pillantást az arrajáróktól, és Aragorn halványan kételkedni kezdett Cúthalion életerejének növekedésében. Átfutott az agyán, hogy talán mégsem kellene sétára kényszerítenie lábadozó barátját, ebben a pillanatban azonban elhagyták a kertbe vezető utolsó kanyart, és Cúthalion kihúzta magát, léptei visszanyerték erejüket és gyorsaságukat. A tünde gúnyosan felkacagott barátja döbbenetét látva, de Aragorn a következő pillanattól tisztán látta a helyzetet.

-Megtévesztetted őket! Nincs semmi bajod!

-Halkabban, te mafla – reccsent rá Cúthalion. - Nem is tudod, mi rekeszizommunkámba került betegnek és gyámoltalannak látszani. Milyen szépen bevették mind! Ez regébe illene. Bár lenne apámnak udvari bolondja, hogy négy évszázad múltán is ezen kacagjanak az ükunokáid!

Aragorn zavart pillantást vetett Cúthalionra; a dolog valahogy meghaladta a képzelőerejét. A tünde szemmel láthatólag észre sem vette; mintha azt várta volna, hogy a kósza értékelje a tréfáját.

-Beszélni akartál velem – mondta Aragorn, mikor a csend kezdett hosszúra nyúlni.

-Nos, legalább ezt észrevetted – jegyezte meg Cúthalion lekezelően, de nem barátságtalanul. Aragorn bárki másra kardott rántott volna, ha ilyen hangnemben szól hozzá, de Cúthalion más volt. Maga sem tudta, miért.

-Megtudhatnám az okát? - kérdezte ünnepélyesen.

-Ha továbbra is udvariaskodsz velem, csak azt fogod megtudni, milyen kemény az öklöm – morogta Cúthalion. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire utálom a szertartásos beszédet. _Örül a szívem, kardom a tiéd_ , urazás és méltóságos urazás és szóvirágok és effélék. Rémes. Felállna tőle a szőr a hátamon, ha volna.

Aragorn nem bírta tovább: kacagnia kellett. Cúthalion felháborodva nézett rá.

-Szerinted ez mulatságos? Hadd mondjak neked valamit...

-Ugyan – nevetett Aragorn -, még sosem hallottam olyan tündéről, aki utálja a szóvirágokat. Hiszen ti éjjel-nappal szóvirágokban beszéltek.

Ez elgondolkodtatta Cúthaliont.

-Talán, a ti szemetekben – felelte rejtélyesen. - Nem tudom. Ti, emberek elvégre olyan különös népek vagytok. De azt hiszem, nem érted... a szóvirág olyasmi, amit akkor mondasz, ha az ellenkezőjét gondolod, amikor az egekbe akarod magasztalni a legszőrszálhasogatóbb fickót, akivel valaha találkoztál.

-Úgy látom, a szőrszálak a kedvenc eszközeid arra, hogy kifejezd a dühödet – kajánkodott Aragorn. Cúthalion jót nevetett; a borostyánnal futtatott sziklafalak visszaverték vidám kacagását.

-Egyébként is – folytatta a kósza -, mi bajod Lindírrel? Igazán csak jót akar.

-Vele semmi – felelte hanyagul Cúthalion -, csak éppen azt hajtogatja, amit mindenki. Ne ártsd bele magad a felnőttek dolgába. Kicsi vagy még, bajod eshet, elfenekelnek a csúnya orkok, rádcsöppen egy csepp eső, bla-bla-bla... - Cúthalion hangja megtelt keserű gúnnyal. - Már épp elégszer hallottam ezt, barátom. Változatosságra vágyom. Vagy ha úgy tetszik, bizalomra. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire jól esne, ha végre egyszer hallhatnám, mi történik Völgyzugolyban. Úgy igazán, mázmentesen. Ahogy egy felnőttnek mesélnék el. Honnan jönnek az orkok, amelyekre apám vadászik, és hová tartanak? Ezt persze sosem fogom megtudni, mert senki sem érzi szükségét, hogy elmondja nekem.

-Ha így gondolod – vonta fel a szemöldökét Aragorn -, akkor miért akartál velem beszélni?

-Meg akartalak kérni, hogy kísérj el Erestor sírjához – felelte nyugodtan Cúthalion.

-Akárki megmondhatná neked, hol van.

-Igen, de ha akárki mással mennék el, vigasztalni próbálnának, és csak beszélnének, beszélnének és beszélnének, azt remélve, hogy így távol tarthatják tőlem a könnyeket. Te pedig egyszerűen csak elkísérsz majd, és ha odaérünk, csendben maradsz és békénhagysz. Néha jól jön, hogy olyan kuka vagy.

-Megegyezhetnénk abban, hogy _szótlan_ vagyok – felelte Aragorn.

-Ez csak a _kuka_ irodalmi megfelelője.

* * *

A márványtábla tíz láb széles és vagy öt láb magas volt, és igen impozáns; tengernyi virágkoszorú vette körül. Kék és fehér, a gyász színei a tündék körében. A hatalmas, széles kelyhű virágok egzotikus kert benyomását keltették Cúthalionban. Egyszer-kétszer már megáztak, szélüket cakkosra verte az eső dobaja és illatuk súlyosan, fűszeresen párállott a levegőben, mint a hervadó őszirózsák utolsó lehellete. A kőtáblán arany felirat hirdette:

 **Erestor Elarathion**  
elesett Imladris védelmében a Harmadkor 2940. esztendejében, Erendil havának tizenkilencedik reggelén  
örök tisztesség és hála nevének

Cúthalion mereven állt, és nézte a síremléket. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt, amilyenre számított; itt nyoma sem maradt Erestor földi valójának. Egy magányos, méltóságteljes kőtáblát látott, megdönthetetlenül és elpusztíthatatlanul, mint maga az idő. Közelebb lépett, és megérintette a vésett feliratot. Hideg volt, sziklakemény, és vitathatatlanul valóságos.

Cúthalion letérdelt, ahogy az illendőség megkövetelte a tündék között. Aragorn melléállt, szálegyenes tartással, ahogy az illendőség megkövetelte az emberek között, és vártak. Cúthalion szeretett volna sírni, de a szeme csontszáraz maradt. Képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy itt térdepel az esőtől csöpögő, csúszós pázsitfüvön, és mereven bámul egy kőtáblát. Egy kőtáblát, mert ennyi maradt a barátjából.

Felidézte Erestor arcát, a gunyoros mosolyt, amire akkor húzódott a szája, ha legyőzte őt, Cúthaliont egy-egy párbajban. _Még sokat kell nőnöd, Thally_ – mondta ilyenkor, mert tudta, Cúthalion mennyire utálja, ha fiatal korára céloznak.

Erestor hangja halvány kísértetként visszhangzott a fülében. Nagyon halk volt, ő nem így szokott beszélni... harsány hangon, határozottan és erőteljesen!  
 _No még egyszer_ , gondolta Cúthalion, a gúnyolódó Erestor álomképére koncentrálva. Barátja hangját akarta hallani.

 _Még sokat kell nőnöd, Thally._  
A hang tovább halkult.  
 _Még sokat kell nőnöd...  
Thally.  
Thally..._

Ezután már nem hallott semmit. Hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett a kőtömbre, lehunyta a szemét és emlékezett, emlékezett... de Erestor hangját képtelen volt felidézni többé.  
Látta, hogy Aragorn kérdő pillantást vet rá, ahogy szobormerev arccal bámul a sírkőre.  
-Elfelejtettem, Aragorn – suttogta.

-Tessék?

-Elfelejtettem... a hangját. Nem emlékszem...  
Cúthalion megszédült, a gyomra összeszorult, és éles fájdalom hasított belé a szíve táján. Valóságos is volt, meg nem is, fizikai is meg lelki is, elérhető is meg elérhetetlen is.

-Elfelejtettem, milyen volt a hangja – suttogta, és égő könnyek csordultak ki a szeméből. Aragorn ügyetlenül átkarolta a vállát, és így maradtak, míg fázni nem kezdtek a növekvő hűvösségben.

-Vihar közeleg – mondta Aragorn, Cúthalionnak úgy tűnt, órák múlva. - Vissza kell mennünk. Különben is, beszédem van veled.

Cúthalion megrázta magát; visszatért a jelenbe. - Beszéded? - felvonta a szemöldökét. - Micsoda beszéded?

Aragorn csodálkozva pillantott rá; a tünde hangjában nyoma sem volt az Erestor elvesztése miatt érzett fájdalomnak. Egy ideig nem felelt.

-Gyere, menjünk – mondta aztán.

Útnak indultak; vagy negyven lépést is megtehettek, mikor Aragorn körülnézett, és halkan belekezdett mondanivalójába.

-Megértem, hogy fontosnak akarod érezni magad – súgta -, és én hozzá is segíthetlek, azt hiszem. Mert tudok néhány dolgot ezekről az orkokról, és az apádról, meg az enyémről is. Engem is ugyanúgy gyermekként kezeltek, mint téged, de legalább a szabadságom és az egészségem megmaradt; így hát beosontam a tanácsterembe, amikor nem figyeltek, és kitudtam néhány dolgot.

-Ügyes lehettél – felelte megvillanó szemmel Cúthalion -, erősen őrzik az ajtókat.

-Nem is állítottam, hogy könnyű volt, és csaknem felfedeztek, amikor döbbenetemben megrúgtam egy széket.

Cúthalionból kitört a nevetés. - Döbbenetedben!

-Bizony. Emlékszel még, mit mondtál Elrond úrnak a szellem-orkokról?

-Valami rémlik – tűnődött Cúthalion. - Jó nagy összevisszaság lehetett, de eléggé fájt a hátam. Biztosan az zavarta meg az elmémet.

-Nos, elmezavarodban valami nagyon okos dolgot mondhattál, mert kiderült, hogy igazad volt. Az orkok, amelyeket mi farkaslovasoknak véltünk, nem voltak valódiak, csak szellemek, az Ellenség szemfényvesztése. Testetlen démonok, vagy valami hasonló. Abból a célból támadták meg Völgyzugoly határait, hogy elfedjék egy másik, sokkal nagyobb sereg hadműveleteit. A te elmezavarodnak köszönhető, hogy Elrond úr őrei felfedezték őket, és most ellenük lovagoltak ki mindannyian. Nem tudom, hányan vannak az orkok és mi lett a csata kimenetele, de lehet, hogy még folynak a harcok. Az Árnyról kevesebb szó esett a tanácsban, de az apád, úgy tűnik, hajlandó lesz végre segíteni nekünk.

Cúthalion szájtátva meredt Aragornra. - Ezt nem mondod komolyan! És nekem még azt mondta, hogy csak a képzeletem játszik velem!

-Ezt kellett mondania, hogy túl ne erőltesd magad – felelte a kósza.

-Ez akkor sem igazságos! - sziszegte Cúthalion. - Mindig kimaradunk mindenből!

-Tudom, hogy nem az – sóhajtott Aragorn. - Napok óta duruzsolom Lindír fülébe, hogy igazán megengedhetné, hogy kilovagoljunk eléjük, mikor visszatérnek, de még ebbe sem akar beleegyezni. Fogalmam sincs, mi áll a dolog hátterében, de valami azt súgja, Elrond úr még többet tud, mint amit a Tanácsban elmondott, csak megtartja magának. Hogy mi célból, az legalább akkora rejtély, mint maga a Tengerek Háborgásának Története. És én nem értem; lassan már semmit sem értek. Minden következetlen és zavaros lett. A tündék máskor csak elhajtják az orkokat, ha valami véletlen folytán a földjeik közelébe merészkednek. Nem foglalnak el túl sok helyet a gondolataikban. De Elrond úr minden haderejével _vadászik_ ezekre az orkokra, mintha nyílt háborúban állnánk velük.

-Az apám – mondta Cúthalion lassan, jól megrágva minden szót -, _nagyon_ gyűlöli az orkokat. És nem ok nélkül. Ork nem sétálhat keresztül élve Imladris földjén, ez törvény.

-Törvény? - Aragorn elcsodálkozott. - Ugyan miért?

-Megmondtam, hogy _nagyon_ gyűlöli az orkokat – Cúthalion tekintete a távolba révedt; láthatólag nem volt kedve erről beszélni, és Aragorn nem firtatta.

-Akárhogyis – tért vissza a témára később, amikor már az udvar boltíves sziklakertjei között sétálgattak -, nem tudnád valahogy kiszedni belőle, mit gondol még?

Cúthalion felkacagott.

-Kiszedni? Az apámból? Csak rámnéz, és már sejti is, miért akarom tudni, amit elmondana... hízeleg, hogy becsülöd a meggyőzőerőmet, de számomra is létezik lehetetlen. Nem, barátom; ő szerintem gondolatolvasó, vagy még annál is rosszabb. Az egyetlen hírszerzési lehetőség, ha magunk kémkedünk.

-Ha te mondod... – sóhajtott Aragorn. Még folytatta volna a beszédet, de a következő pillanatban érces, tiszta kürtszó harsant a völgy szája felől.

-Itt vannak! - kiáltotta Cúthalion. - Megjöttek!

-Gyorsan, az istállókhoz! - Aragorn egy szempillantás alatt elemében volt.

-Nem – vágta rá Cúthalion -, erre nincs idő. A saját lábunkon még odaérhetünk, de a lovasok között csak feltartóztatnának minket. Lindírnek gyors a lába. Indulás!

Azzal nekieredt nyílegyenesen, rohanvást a füvön; olyan gyorsasággal, hogy a külső szemlélő ki nem találta volna, mennyire gyenge volt még aznap reggel. Aragorn alig tudott lépést tartani vele.

Cúthalion lába megtalálta a legrövidebb utat; jól ismerte a völgyet és a környező erdőséget. Tíz percbe sem telt, és megérkeztek a robosztus bástyakapuhoz. A sarokvasak lassan elfordultak, és Völgyzugoly kapuja szélesre tárult. Aragorn és Cúthalion az elsők között érkeztek oda, és villámgyorsan elrejtőztek az Őrség soraiban. Óvatosságuk indokoltnak bizonyult; a következő percben ugyanis megjelent Lindír, nyugtalan szemmel pásztázva a tündeváros felől közeledő lovasokat.  
A kürt hangja egyre közelebbről harsogott, és az elsők hamarosan feltűntek a kanyarban. Az élen Elrond lovagolt, mellette Glorfindel, mögöttük Arathorn és Agerwaen, őket pedig a tünde-és kósza harcosok követték. Cúthalion nem látta a bátyjait, igaz ez egyszer nem is igazán kereste őket – túlságosan lekötötte az a tény, hogy Elrond komornak látszik, és a jobb karján széles sávban felhasadt a páncél. A seb egy-két órás lehetett, a szélén már feketedtek az alvadt vérrögök; a közepéből azonban még mindig csurgott a vér.

Cúthalion elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta a nevelőapját. Még soha-soha nem látta, hogy bárki is legyőzte, vagy akár csak a legkisebb karcolást is ejtette volna rajta. Elrond valahogy mindig is legyőzhetetlennek és sérthetetlennek tűnt; olyasvalakinek, aki elég, ha a kezét felemeli, a világ rendje máris helyreáll. Völgyzugoly seregei mindig győztesen tértek haza a vadászatokból, és az utóbbi idők csatáiból – ezeken kívül ugyanis Cúthalion nemigen látott csatát. A tündék és kószák hosszú sorai azonban komoran, szótlanul meredtek maguk elé, és a köréjük gyűlt tömegből feltörő éljenzés is hamar elhalt.

-Baj van – súgta Aragorn Cúthalion fülébe, de a fiú meg sem hallotta; egyre az élen haladókat bámulta. Egyszerre feltűnt neki valami olyasminek a hiánya, aminek mindenképpen ott kellett volna lennie.

-Thal? - Aragorn oldalba bökte.

-Hol van Elladan és Elrohir? - kérdezte Cúthalion, enyhe hisztérikus éllel a hangjában. - Hol vannak _a testvéreim_?!

-Ők nem a sereggel tartottak – felelte gyorsan Aragorn. - Felderítőcsapattal mentek dél felé. A Tanácsban hallottam.

-Ó, köszönet és hála Illúvatarnak – sóhajtott Cúthalion, és gyorsan meghajtotta a fejét. A tündék ritkán ejtették ki a Teremtő nevét; ha valakit emlegettek is szorult helyzetükben, vagy nagy boldogságukban, az Manwe volt.

-Szerinted mi történhetett? - kérdezte súgva Aragorn.

-Nyilván nem minden úgy ment, ahogy várták – vágta rá Cúthalion. - Úgy sejtem, _ezek_ az orkok már túlságosan is valódiak voltak...

Elharapta a mondatot, mert ahogy Elrond végignézett az egybegyűlteken, a tekintete éppen rajta állapodott meg.

-Thal! - kiáltotta meglepetten, és végre oldódni látszott a feszültség az arcán. Fürgén leszökkent a lováról, és átölelte a fiút.

-Apám! - Cúthalion magához szorította a nevelőapját, és valamivel nyugodtabbnak érezte magát. - Megsebesültél – jegyezte meg. - Mi történt?

-Ez? - Elrond a karjára pillantott. - Ugyan, semmi kis karcolás. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy _te_ hogy érzed magad. Mikor keltél fel először?

-Ma reggel – felelte vidáman Cúthalion. Elrond döbbent pillantást vetett rá.

-Meghagytam Lindírnek, hogy vigyázzon rád...

-Nem az ő hibája – felelte széles mosollyal a fiú. - Megszöktem, mert látni akartam, ahogy megjössz, mint ahogy arra számítanod kellett volna.

Tökéletes természetesség csengett a hangjában, mintha csak azt magyarázná, mennyi egy meg egy. Elrond gunyoros pillantást vetett rá.

-Nem fogom elfelejteni. Most pedig gyere. Nem gyalogolhatsz haza fáradtan, átfázva.

-Rendben, fáradt vagyok – felelte Cúthalion kissé bosszúsan -, de honnan az ördögből tudtad, hogy átfáztam?

-Hideg a kezed. És összehúzod magad.

Cúthalion megadóan sóhajtott. Elrond arcán mosoly suhant át.

-Gyerünk – mondta szelíden, de határozottan; és mielőtt Cúthalion egyet pisloghatott volna, fürge mozdulattal nyeregbe emelte a fiút, és hasonló könnyedséggel felült mögé. Aragorn elcsípett egy vezetéklovat, és az apja mellé léptetett.

-Hogy ment a vadászat? - kédezte derűsen Cúthalion.

-Micsoda vadászat? - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét. Úgy tűnt, máris gyanakszik.

-Lindír azt mondta, orkokra vadásztok – Cúthalion kapva kapott az alkalmon. - Ezek szerint mégsem?

-Így már érthető. Valóban olyasminek indult, de így utólag már nem ezt a szót használnám – Elrond tekintete újra elfelhősödött.

-És ugyan miért nem?

-Mert elmenekültek – felelte szárazon a tünde.

Cúthalion megdermedt. Még sohasem hallotta, hogy bárki is kijátszotta volna Völgyzugoly éberségét.

-De hát hogyan...? - kérdezte döbbenten.

-Túl későn jelentették őket. Túl messze jártak. Épp csak a hátvédet kaptuk el.

-De a hátvédet, remélem, megsemmisítettétek?! - vágta rá Cúthalion.

-Azt meg. De nem érünk sokat vele.

-Hányan voltak?

Elrond kelletlenül válaszolt. - Nem tudni. Elszórtan meneteltek, hogy kevesebb feltűnést keltsenek.

-A hátvédben hányan voltak?

-Körülbelül ezren – felelte Elrond halkan. - Hírmondó sem maradt belőlük, csak a néhány fogoly, akit sikerült elkapnunk.

-Szóval ezúttal nem ölték meg magukat – mormolta Cúthalion, de azonnal meg is bánta, hogy kinyitotta a száját.

-Hát ezt meg honnan tudod? - kérdezte élesen Elrond.

-Onnan, hogy... - Cúthalion nem siette el a választ -, ... hogy láttam. Ott voltam a csatában, mint tudod... - a háta egy pillanatra elengedte szálegyenes tartását, mintha fáradna. - És különösnek tartottam – tette hozzá.

Elrondot nem látszott meggyőzni ez a magyarázat; Cúthalion tudta, hogy játszmájuk még több menetes lesz, mire sikerül elhitetnie nevelőapjával, hogy nem tud semmiről.

-De hát... - suttogta -, egy ezer fős hátvéd... az legalább tízezer fős hadat jelent!

-Az orkok sosem értettek túlságosan a hadaik felosztásához – felelte nyugodtan Elrond. - Ezek gyülevész népség, gyáva kukacok, akik hajlamosak a hátsó sorokba tömörülni, hogy egérutat nyerjenek, ha futásra kerül a sor. Ha ezer katona áttört a gyűrűnkön, sokat mondok.

Cúthaliont megnyugtatta ez a néhány szó.

-Hol van Elladan és Elrohir? - tette fel a logikus kérdést, hogy elaltassa Elrond gyanakvását.

-Nocsak, azt hittem, már meg se kérdezed. Egy felderítőcsapattal küldtem őket dél felé, az orkok után. Kifigyelik, merre mennek.

-És mikor térnek haza? - kérdezte elszontyolodva Cúthalion.

-Nem tudhatom. Talán messzire visz az útjuk. Lehet, hogy egy hónapba is beletelik.

-Hát ez remek – sóhajtott a fiú. Futó pillantást vetett Elrondra. - És mondd csak...

A nevelőapja felkacagott. - Kegyelem! Ha minden kérdésedre válaszolnék, itt ülhetnénk a világ végéig.

-Én csak arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy most mi lesz – felelte Cúthalion, és az ő szája is nevetésre állt.

-Hogy mi lesz? Szívből remélem, ebédelünk. Ugyancsak rámfér. Tegnap reggel óta egy falatot sem ettem.

-Nem úgy értettem – Cúthalion óvatos pillantást vetett Arathornra. - Hanem hogy űzőbe veszitek-e az orkokat, elmentek-e harcolni azzal az Árnnyal, meddig maradhat velem Aragorn, elmegyünk-e Lothlórienbe meglátogatni Arwent... csak azt akarom tudni, mennyire fogok unatkozni az elkövetkezendő pár hónapban.

A hangjában bujkáló gunyoros élt képtelenség volt nem észrevenni. Cúthalion meglepetésére ezúttal Arathorn felelt:

-Az orkok már túl messze járnak, hiába is erednénk a nyomukba, az Árnyról pedig még mindig nem tudunk eleget. Hamarosan visszatérek Északra, és Aragorn velem.

-Az út Lothlórienbe most nem biztonságos – tette hozzá Elrond. - A kémeimnek sok utat kell még bejárniuk és sok mindent kell jelenteniük. Hadba biztosan nem vonulok addig, míg a bátyáid haza nem érnek. Egyelőre mindannyian várunk, ki-ki a saját hazájában.

Cúthalion hiába gondolkodott el e szavak rejtett értelmén és hiába rakta őket ilyen-olyan sorrendben egymás mellé, egyetlen világos tényt tudott kiolvasni belőlük: valószínűleg _rémesen_ unatkozni fog.


	9. Chapter 10

-Vigyázz magadra – morogta Cúthalion kelletlenül, miközben Aragorn könnyed mozdulattal felhajította teli batyuját a lova hátára. Október harmadik napja volt, késő délután. A kószák induláshoz készülődtek.

-Ezt inkább én mondhatnám – jegyezte meg Aragorn. - Kettőnk közül neked van nagyobb tehetséged a bajba kerüléshez.

-Ezen hosszan vitatkozhatnánk – vágott vissza Cúthalion, és gunyorosan elmosolyodott, jól leplezve a szúrós irigység-rohamot, ami rátört, valahányszor arra gondolt, milyen hosszú és kalandos utazás áll Aragorn előtt, míg haza nem ér az egykori Arnor földjére.

-Hát akkor – Aragorn bizonytalanul visszamosolygott rá, és vastagon bekötözött csuklóját meghazudtoló ügyességgel feltornázta magát a pej hátára -, ég veled.

-Csak ne olyan gyorsan – vonta fel a szemöldökét Cúthalion. - A kapuig elkísérlek. Ez valószínűleg a legizgalmasabb dolog, ami történni fog velem az elkövetkezendő hónapokban... sose hagynám ki.

Ezúttal alig leplezte a hangjában csengő keserű iróniát, de Aragorn nem adta jelét, hogy észrevenné. Cúthalion biztosra vette, hogy a kósza szívesen magával vinné őt, ha tehetné, de ettől csak még nyomorultabbul érezte magát.

Hideg szél söpört végig a völgyön, cselekvésre sarkallva a két jóbarátot. Cúthalion kedvenc lova, Faust hátára pattant, és kényelmesen poroszkálva követte Aragornt. A kósza felnevetett, ahogy a lóra tévedt a tekintete; egyetlen kötőfék árválkodott a fején lószerszám gyanánt.

-Igazán felnyergelhetted volna. Ennyire nem sietek.

-Nem szeretem a nyergeket – Cúthalion vállat vont. - Faust érti, ha beszélek hozzá, teljesen fölösleges nehéz és kemény szerszámokat használom, hogy ne vessen le a hátáról. Persze egy hosszabb úton nem szőrén ülném meg.

Faust helyeslőleg felnyerített, és élvezte, ahogy fényes fekete sörényébe bele-belekap a szél. Valóban fenséges látvány volt. Cúthalion rosszkedve egy szempillantás alatt elszállt; Aragorn övéhez kapott, és villámgyors mozdulattal leakasztotta a kardhüvelyét. Aragorn fürgén utánanyúlt; csak centiméterekkel kerülte el.

-Mégis mi a fenét művelsz?! - szitkozódott. Cúthalion csengő hangon felkacagott.

-Kapd el!

A két ló megugrott, és vad hajsza kezdődött, egészen a városkapuig. Cúthalion a falnál oldalra rántotta Faust fejét, és a Brúinen felé kezdett vágtázni. Aragorn egészen a Gázlóig üldözte a pejjel; a hídnál azonban Faust nagy lendületet vett, és egy hatalmas ugrással átrepült a gyors folyású patakon, ami néhány mérfölddel lejjebb sok másik patakkal találkozva széles folyammá duzzadt.

Nyílvesszőnél is sebesebben vágtáztak ki a Gázló vidékének széles rétjeire, kis híján oldalba kapva a kószák csapatát. Faust egy vidám horkantással lefékezett; Aragorn pej lova pillanatnyi késéssel érkezett meg mellé. Cúthalion vidáman kacagott.

-No mi lesz? Ilyen sebességgel egy lajhárt sem érsz utol!

-Add vissza a kardom – morogta Aragorn vészjósló hangon. Cúthalion lustán végigmérte, aztán hanyag mozdulattal odavetette neki a fegyvert.

-Ám legyen. Megesett rajtad a szívem.

Fém csendült fémen, ahogy vad csapás hasított felé, centiméterekkel kerülve el a vállát. Cúthalion sebesen hárított, aztán fürge csavarral támadott. Aragorn olyan gyorsasággal és erővel védett, ami szinte Erestorra emlékeztette a tündét, de nem késett a következő támadással, ezúttal a másik oldalról. Aragorn ezt is hárította. Hosszú percekig próbálgatták egymás erejét, de egyikük sem tudott rést ütni a másik védelmén.Cúthalion kezdte élvezni a csatát; nem is harcra emlékeztetett, inkább egy ősi, vad táncra, amit az ösztöneik vezéreltek. Egyre bonyolultabb mozdulatokkal támadtak, mígnem már az volt a benyomásuk, a lovaik is velük forognak-tekeregnek, mint két angolna.

Száz évnek tűnő idő múlva mindketten megálltak, kinyújtott karral, szoborrá merevedve; a pengéik egymást feszítették a levegőben. Cúthalion pontosan tudta, hogy ha most újra támadna, Aragorn hárítaná, ha pedig Aragorn támadna, ő hárítaná, és ez folytatódna a végtelenségig. Felnevetett, tisztán és csengőn; és Aragorn tünde-szerűbbnek látta, mint valaha.

Cúthalion hanyagul leeresztette a kardját, és odavetette:

-Említhetted volna, hogy ilyet is tudsz... tényleg kezdem sajnálni, hogy elmégy.

Aragornnak szemmel láthatólag már a nyelve hegyén volt a csípős válasz, ekkor azonban döbbent arccal kiegyenesedett, mint aki észrevett valamit Cúthalion háta mögött. A tünde megfordult, és komoly arcizomtréningre volt szüksége, hogy elrejtse meglepetését; párbajuknak ugyanis igen széleskörű közönsége akadt, mégpedig a távozni készülő kószák, valamint Arathorn és Elrond személyében. Némi büszkeséget érzett, amiért tárgyilagos, sőt, gunyoros tudott maradni a hangja, ahogy megszólalt:

-Úgy tűnik, most elválnak útjaink.

-Egy időre – felelte Aragorn, kezét a kardja markolatán pihentetve, mintha attól tartana, megint lába kél.

-Hát – mondta Cúthalion nyugodtan -, ég veled.

-Ég veled.

Aragorn megfordult, és Arathorn mellé léptetett; a kószák alakja pedig lassan-lassan a messzeségbe veszett.

* * *

-Jó reggelt, apám – köszönt vidáman Cúthalion, amikor már a vágtató paták dobaját sem lehetett hallani.

-Jó reggelt – Elrond hangja szigorúan csengett, de Cúthalion meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy magában remekül mulat. - Úgy látom, az egyetlen mód, ahogy rávehetlek a pihenésre, ha a tornyomba záratlak.

-Csak el akartam búcsúzni Aragorntól – felelte Cúthalion bűnbánó hangon. - Valahogy mióta megtéptek minket azok a szörnyeteg vargok, jobb szívvel vagyunk egymás iránt.

-Azt látom – felelte Elrond, és halkan felnevetett. - Gyorsabban gyógyulsz, mint hittem.

-Akkor mégis elmegyünk Lothlórienbe? - kapott a szón Cúthalion.

-Attól tartok, ez lehetetlen – jött a válasz. - Már mondtam, nem biztonságos. A bátyáid egyébként sem tértek még haza.

Cúthalion szomorúan felsóhajtott. Elrond kutató pillantást vetett rá.

-Mi baj? Olyan nyughatatlan vagy.

-Egyedül érzem magam – vallotta be Cúthalion. - Olyan sok barátom nevelkedik Lothlórienben, és annyi évig eszembe sem jutott, hogy hiányozzanak, de most... Erestor meghalt, a bátyáimat nem láthatom még ki tudja meddig, Aragorn pedig Északra lovagol. - A fiú szúrós pillantást vetett a nevelőapjára. - És te sem leszel velem túl sokat az elkövetkezendő hetekben, ismerd be.

-Valóban nem – felelte Elrond -, de utána bármi megtörténhet. Akár te is Lórienben maradhatsz, ha ez a kívánságod.

-Azt azért nem szeretném – vallotta be Cúthalion. Az Arany-erdő városai szemkápráztatóan gyönyörűek voltak, ám az ősi hagyományok és az etikett sokkal élénkebben élt ott, mint Völgyzugolyban. Aki Caras Galadhonba látogatott, úgy érezhette, évezredeket repült vissza az időben, és az udvari élet roskadozott a szóvirágok, illemszabályok és udvarias hazugságok alatt, amiket Cúthalion (és Elrond) annyira utált. Valahányszor meglátogatták Arwent, ők ketten mindent megtettek, hogy kellőképpen felvértezzék magukat a saját lobbanékonyságukkal szemben, de mindannyiszor kudarcot vallottak. Nem így Elladan és Elrohir, akik nevettek az egészen... és ez csak egy volt a számtalan dolog közül, amiben Cúthalion furcsamód jobban hasonlított a nevelőapjára, mint a saját gyermekei.

-Aggódtam volna, ha ezt kéred – jegyezte meg Elrond gunyorosan.

-Hát még én – felelte Cúthalion. Váratlanul remek ötlete támadt. - Apám... - kezdte halkan, és szokatlanul szerényen -, ha már semmi szórakozásom nem maradt, megengeded, hogy szétnézzek a könyvtáradban? Szeretem a régi térképeket.

-Meg, bármikor – felelte a nevelőapja - , de amikor kémeket fogadok, a közelében sem akarlak meglátni a tornyomnak, vagy nagyon megbánod. Világosan szóltam?

-Természetesen, ugyan mi jut eszedbe! - felelte szórakozottan Cúthalion, miközben az járt a fejében, hogy nem árt vigyázni Elronddal.

A nevelőapja arcára azonban egy szempillantás alatt visszaköltözött a barátságos mosoly.

-Ezt el is vártam – felelte. Aztán hozzátette: - Ami azt illeti, épp itt az ideje, hogy a vargok püfölése és minden létező szabály áthágása helyett művelődj egy kicsit.

* * *

Teltek a hetek, s a napsugaras nyár utolsó lehelletei lassan elenyésztek; az időjárás végképp őszire fordult. A nappalok csak rövidültek és rövidültek; Cúthalionnak már-már az volt a benyomása, felesleges felkelnie reggel, hiszen mire élvezni kezdené az ébrenlétet, ismét leszáll az est. Mind hidegebb lett, és a szél éjt nappallá téve fújt a Tenger felől. Talán még Gil-Galad hajóját is visszafújhatná Valinorból, jegyezte meg egyik reggel Cúthalion, amikor Elrond az erkélyén találta, egy Szauron bukásával és az Utolsó Szövetség felbomlásával foglalkozó tekercs fölött elmélkedve. Cúthalion minden eddiginél jobban rákapott az olvasásra; világéletében jobban érdekelték a tekercsek, mint a bátyjait, akiknek egyetlen ülve töltött délután is felesleges időpocsékolásnak tűnt. Cúthalion képzelőerejének remek táptalajt adtak az Óidők regéi, amelyeket Elladan nemes egyszerűséggel unalmasnak és száraznak titulált; a fiú cseppet sem értett vele egyet, sőt: titkon hozzáfogott, hogy dalba öntse Aragornnal átélt kalandjait. Elcsent egy régi lantot Elrond polcáról, és lopva meg-megpengette, ha senki sem volt körülötte. Cúthalionnak tündéhez képest is kiemelkedően szép, csengő hangja volt, de ritkán vette hasznát az énektehetségének; a harctéren tanúsított önhittségével éles ellentétben állt az a kétely, amivel a hangját kezelte.

Akárhogyis, kalandjai lassan kezdtek balladaformát ölteni, és Cúthalion kezdte örömét lelni a művében. A vargok, az orkok és a rablók alakja meseszerűen megnőtt az elbeszélésében, ezek a lények majdnem akkora hatást tettek, mint egy ház nagyságú, emberevő sárkány. Cúthalion saját magát és Aragornt Beleg és Túrin képére formálta, akik a kedvenc regéjében szerepeltek. A valóságban is érzett némi párhuzamot négyük között, hiszen Túrin ember volt, akárcsak Aragorn; legjobb barátja, Beleg pedig halhatatlan tünde, akárcsak ő, Cúthalion. A régi regében azonban Beleg maga Túrin keze által pusztult el, mert Túrinon úrrá lett a félelem, és azt hitte, az éj leple alatt megjelenő Beleg az életére tör, holott a tünde csak ki akarta őt szabadítani az orkok fogságából. Cúthalion őszintén remélte, hogy amikor Aragorn és ő legközelebb találkoznak, semmi ilyesmi nem fog történni.

Egy hűvös, szeles reggelen éppen az erkélyén költött; a lanthúrok gyorsan peregtek a kezében, és ő szaporán körmölt. A strófák szinte maguktól fogalmazódtak meg a fejében; ilyen ritkán fordult elő. Sokkal gyakrabban megesett, hogy nem talált megfelelő rímeket gondolatai kifejezésére, ezért finomítania kellett mondanivalóján.

 _És Aragorn szólt: Miféle népek volnátok ti tündék,_

 _s mi lészen a gondolat, mi rágja az elméd?_

 _Fáradt vagy, éhes, és az vagyok én is._

 _S te mégis ülsz, meredten, mint a törpök bálványai,_

 _csak bámulsz egy követ, mit a két kezed kapart ki_

 _a földből; majd' éhenhalsz, s ez a fontos mégis._

 _S szóla Cúthalion: Ugyan, fékezd a gyomrod! Csak ember vagy te._

 _Állj meg, elméd csendesítsd, s hajolj le_

 _nézd a szépséget, mit tán többé sose látsz már._

 _Mert nézd, nap kél az égen, s kegyesen letekint,_

 _ragyogó sugarát veti e kőre itt,_

 _csillan máris a fény, mire holt ember hiába vár._

 _És ugyan mit ér az étel, fácán húsa a nyárson_

 _vagy akár hét roston sült vadkan a parázson,_

 _ha nincs többé nap, s az éjszaka lesz úrrá?_

 _A szíveddel láss ember, becsüld a fényt, ha látod_

 _és figyelmezz szavamra: egykor hőn kívánod_

 _majd a fényt, ha szemedre a Sötét Árny borul rá._

Cúthalion olyan lendülettel tett pontot a strófa végére, hogy a vékony pergamen halk reccsenéssel kiszakadt, de a fiúnak ez sem szeghette kedvét. Örömét lelte a versírásban, habár nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy valóban vers az, amit írt. Sosem számolta a szótagokat, anélkül is épp elég nehéz volt egy-egy sorba belesűrítenie mindent, amit fontosnak vélt. Cúthalion gyűlölhette a cirádás beszédet, de ő maga sem takarékoskodott túlságosan a szavakkal. Újra megfürdette karcsú lúdtollát a fekete tintában, és a lap fölé hajolt, amikor valaki megszólította.

-Te meg mit csinálsz, fiam?

Cúthalion megfordult, és rámosolygott a belépő Elrondra.

-Ó, igazán semmit – felelte zavartan, de ahogy hátrébb akarta csúsztatni a hajnal óta furcsamód megvastagodott papírtömeget, amit teljes egészében a költeménye terített be, a lant fémesen puffant a mellvéd tövében. Elrond könnyed mozdulattal lehajolt érte, és furcsálkodó pillantást vetett a fiúra.

-Thally, ez teljesen el van hangolódva. Évszázadok óta nem is használtam már. Szinte meg is feledkeztem róla... a nagy csaták előtt mindig kértek, hogy játsszam rajta... - kedvtelve pillantott a hangszerre. - De egyáltalán – talált vissza váratlanul a jelenbe -, minek neked lant?

-Balladát írok – vallotta be szerényen Cúthalion. - Legalábbis próbálkozom vele.

Elrond mosolygott.

-Várj, kitalálom. Túrin csatájáról a Sárkánnyal, vagy Berenről és Lúthienről.

-Egyik sem talált – vágta rá diadalmasan Cúthalion. - Ezeket a történeteket már sokszor és sokan megénekelték; és én nem vagyok mestere a költészetnek, hogy túltegyek rajtuk. Nem; az én balladám saját magamról és Aragornról szól. Megírom a kalandjainkat.

A völgy visszhangzott Elrond nevetésétől. - Ezt aztán szívesen elolvasnám – jegyezte meg a tünde.

-Tessék – Cúthalion a kezébe nyomta a papírköteget. - De ne várj csodát, még nagyon kezdetleges. Ha a végére érek, az egészet ki kell majd javítanom.

Elrond kíváncsi pillantása szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal szaladt fel s alá a lapokon, végül mégiscsak Cúthalion költeményének első sorainál állapodott meg.

 _Kardról szól e dal és vitéz lándzsákról_

 _Farkasról, gnómról, harcról és vívásról_

 _kalandvágyó ifjúról, ki gyermek volt csupán,_

 _ki egy napon, midőn az esze cserbenhagyta_

 _megunta völgy-otthonát, s hágott a magasba,_

 _s egy nap sem telt belé, sírt hazája után._

 _Vérmes ellenségből lészen leghívebb barátja,_

 _tünde ember oldalán vágtatott a csatába,_

 _otthagyván a testvért, ki tanította, életét odadobta._

 _Varg jött a sötétből, tépte s marcangolta_

 _a tündét, míg az ember híven megtorolta_

 _a bűnt, s vérből-halálból lóháton kihozta._

 _Hideg volt a hajnal, a nap a domb mögött hált_

 _midőn Cúthalion a kerteken vágott át,_

 _és vele Erestor; karddal s büszke páncélban mind._

 _Brúinen zuhogott, s az Őrök a falnál vártak,_

 _a kószák, s Aragorn kőszoborként álltak;_

 _s jött Cúthalion, némán, csak a folyó zubogott kint._

Elrond szemében meglepetés villant, ahogy sort sor után futott át.

-Nocsak – mondta. - Ez nem is rossz. Úgy fest, van hozzá némi tehetséged.

-Azt mondod? - kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Cúthalion.

-Azt bizony. Ha készen lesz Évközép napjára, elénekelhetnéd a Tűz Csarnokában – Elrond a nevelt fiára mosolygott. - Nem kétlem, hogy a bátyjaidnak tetszeni fog.

-A bátyáimnak – ismételte Cúthalion. - Hazaérnek egyáltalán addig? - gúnyolódott.

-Igen. Többek között azért jöttem, hogy szóljak: ebédre itt lesznek. Már majdnem a Gázlónál járnak.

Semmi sem tehette volna boldogabbá Cúthaliont; utoljára az ájulása előtt látta a testvéreit, pedig már végéhez közeledett az október. Elrond és Völgyzugoly főurai között lovagolt ki a Keleti Kapuhoz, minduntalan előrerúgtatva, hátha meglátja a bátyjai magas alakját egy fényes hadsereg élén. Amikor Elrond és hadvezérei megálltak a robosztus kapu árnyékában, az őrök meghajoltak Elrond, Cúthalion és Glorfindel előtt, és jelentették:

-Minden jel szerint győzelmet arattak. Nem láttuk, hogy különösebben megfogyatkozott volna a sereg létszáma, de foglyokat ejtettek, és számos zászló van velük idegen jelképekkel.

Cúthalion képtelen volt úrrá lenni izgalmán; a tündék között szokás volt, hogy legyőzött ellenségeik zászlóit hazatértükkor a sajátjuk mellé tűzték. A zászlót csak akkor hordozhatták, ha az utolsó katonáig lemészárolták az ellenséges sereget. Már _egy_ zászló is hatalmas dicsőségnek számított, nemhogy több... nemhogy _számos_... a fiúnak dagadt a keble a büszkeségtől, ha ikerbátyjaira gondolt.

 _Bárcsak tényleg a bátyáim lennének,_ nyilallt a szívébe a kéretlen gondolat.

-Gyere – Elrond hangjában tőle szokatlan szertelen vidámság csendült, ahogy rámosolygott. - Kilovagolunk eléjük. Mármint, ha Faust képes utolérni Reivant. Vágta!

-Kaput nyiss! - hallotta Cúthalion Glorfindel vezényszavát, és az ódon sarokvasak kilendültek, a fiú szeme előtt pedig feltárult a számára majdhogynem ismeretlen kivezető ösvény. Elrond megsarkantyúzta aranybarna csataménjét, Reivan pedig puskagolyóként lőtt ki. Faust utána. Cúthalion hűséges hátasa származását tekintve rohani ló volt, de Völgyzugolyban nevelték. Csak néhány dologban hasonlított a tündék lovaira: fáradhatatlan volt ugyan és értette a beszédet, de szilaj vadsága sokakban félelmet keltett, és makacs volt, mint egy öszvér; egyszóval tökéletesen illett a gazdájához. Faust számára nem létezett megelőzhetetlen sebesség. Vagy fél perc leforgása alatt beérte Reivant, s a két mén fej fej mellett fordult ki a Gázló vidékének zöld rétjeire. A delelő nap sápadtarany fénybe öltöztette a lassan barnuló fákat és a fakuló füvet; sugarai már nem égettek tűzként, mint nyáron, inkább a kandalló békés parazsát juttatták Cúthalion eszébe. A távolban kürt harsant, és mozgolódás támadt a láthatáron. Lovasok serege vágtatott lefelé a völgybe, mint egy ezüstös, tüskés kígyó. Cúthalion már messziről felismerte a sor élén vágtató Elladant és Elrohirt, és Faust kettőzött sebességgel robogott elébük. Reivan szinte lóhosszal lemaradt mögötte.

A fiú felé vidám kiáltást sodort a szél, és a bátyjai is előrerúgtattak. A nap épp az ég tetején járt, mégis hosszúra nyújtotta az árnyékukat, amikor végre összetalálkoztak, és leszökkentek hátasaikról, hogy üdvözöljék egymást. Cúthalion csontropogtató ölelésben részesült két bátyja jóvoltából; csak akkor engedték el, amikor feljajdult, mert a háta tiltakozva égni kezdett.

-Óvatosabban – dorgálta a fiait Elrond. - Még gyógyulófélben van, és azzal nem segítetek, ha újra összeroppantjátok a csontjait.

-Ezer bocsánat, apám – mentegetőzött Elladan nevetve -, de ismerd el, az sem ártana neki, ha kalapáccsal kongatnák meg a fejét. Kicsi Thal mindent túlél.

-Sőt, ha az eszére gondolsz, a kalapács már megvolt, így hát felesleges az aggodalmad – vitte be a találatot Elrohir, és az ikrek jót nevettek. Elrond megcsóválta a fejét, de Cúthalion látta rajta, hogy megenyhült.

-Meséljetek! - szólalt meg a fiú. - Hónapok óta alig hallottam felőletek... hányan voltak az orkok?

-Úgy vigyázzatok, hogy megénekli a tetteiteket – kacagott Elrond. Az ikrek kórusban hőköltek hátra.

-Tessék?!

-Thally balladába foglalta a kalandjait – magyarázta Elrond. - Biztosan szívesen elénekli majd nektek.

Cúthalion fülig pirult, ahogy meglátta a gyanakvó, gunyoros pillantást a bátyjai szemében. Jól ismerte ezt a nézést... sejtette, hogy költeményének kemény kritikában lesz része.

Beszélgetve, tréfálkozva csatlakoztak Völgyzugoly küldöttségéhez, hogy visszatérjenek otthonuk menedékébe.

* * *

Az ősz hamar elveszítette szépségét, és zimankós, hideg időbe fordult. Már november elején pusztítottak a fagyok, s a hajnali köd késő estig sem oszlott el Elrond Házának völgyében. Cúthalion hangulatára is rányomta bélyegét a borongós időjárás; keveset mosolygott, gyakran magába fordult, és rengeteg időt töltött Elrond tekercseibe temetkezve. Egy ideje még naplót is írt, bár leginkább az Erestor, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir és Arwen távollétével kapcsolatos keresetlen szavait vetette papírra. A bátyjai ugyanis közel sem töltöttek vele annyi időt, mint rendesen. Különféle titokzatos feladatokat kaptak, és gyakran napokig nem is látta őket. Ha el is töltöttek együtt néhány órát, Cúthalion feszélyezve érezte magát. Valami megváltozott, mintha Elladan és Elrohir egyáltalán nem is vele lettek volna elfoglalva. Elrondnak folyton-folyvást valami sürgős teendője akadt, ha Cúthalionnak szerencséje volt, esetleg vacsoránál válthatott vele néhány szót. Gyakran megesett azonban, hogy Elrond a szobájába kérette az ételt, és Cúthalion késő éjszakáig gyertyafényt látott kiszűrődni a tornyából. Minden kétséget kizáróan készült valami a városban, amiről ő, Cúthalion nem tudott.

November huszonharmadik napján már korán reggel felpattant a szeme. Megborzongott a hajnali hűvösségben, és öltözni kezdett. Vállára terítette a hófehér vargbundát, amit Elrohir neki ajándékozott a gyógyulása felett érzett örömében. Az irha súlyos volt, de kályhaként melegítette a fiút, ahogy csendes óvatossággal átosont a vékony dérréteggel borított sziklakerteken. Cúthalion futó pillantást vetett az égre; a múló félhomályban már meg tudta különböztetni az ég szürkéjét a földétől. A kopasz fák ágai Észak irányába hajladoztak, mint megannyi tapogatózó ujj.

 _Hófelhők,_ gondolta Cúthalion a tömött, feketésszürke gomolyokra pillantva, amelyek rohamkész hadseregként gyülekeztek nyugaton, az ég alján, _itt a tél_.

A gondolatban csak annyi szívderítőt talált, hogy a tél után a tavasz következik. Ebből merített erőt a továbbinduláshoz, ahogy a néma márványtáblák hosszú sorai közt botorkált, s végre megérkezett a sírhoz, amelyet keresett. Letérdelt, és meghajtotta a fejét; néhány percig néma maradt. Egy összeaszott, megkésett levél kerengve hullott alá, kitakarva az utolsó betűt Erestor nevéből.

-November huszonharmadika van, barátom – szólalt meg Cúthalion halkan, tétovázva. - Anárion hava – jutott eszébe a költői megnevezés. A hónapok neveit a tündék sírhelyeiken és az uralkodói levelek keltezésében gyakran a különböző népek nagy hőseinek neveivel helyettesítették. - A születésem napja. Tizenhárom éves lettem, barátom, eggyel több, mint amilyennek te ismertél... de a lelkemben mintha egyre fiatalodnék. Félek, Erestor, de nem tudom, mitől. Névtelen, fekete félelem uralja az álmaimat, és félek, hogy elnyel. Senki sem magyaráz meg nekem semmit... ha itt lennél, biztosan megmondanád, mit tegyek. Vagy egyszerűen csak lehülyéznél, mert aggódom. Aggódom az apám miatt, és azt kívánom, bárcsak tényleg az apám lenne. Ó Erestor, bárcsak tudnám, ki vagyok én... Kérlek... te már mindent tudsz... bárcsak elárulnád nekem! Bár még ennél is jobban szeretném tudni, ki tartja rettegésben Északot, kinek van hadserege, és egyáltalán, ki akarna ártani nekünk. Azoknak az időknek régen vége... Erestor, legjobb barátom, bárcsak válaszolnál! De hogy is tehetnéd, mikor csak fekszel a kő alatt, és nem vagy más, mint egy halom porladó csont! Az én hibámból...

Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Cúthalion egész testében megdermedt; félig azt képzelte, Erestor tért vissza az istenek hazájából, hogy megfeleljen a kérdéseire, de nem a barátját látta, hanem egy vastag, téli köpenybe burkolózó öregembert. Mintha a semmiből tűnt volna elő. Az idegen tetőtől talpig szürkét hordott; szürke volt a süvege, a köpenye, a csizmája, a botja és hosszú, kötött sálja, sőt, még a szakálla is. Egyedül a szeme ütött el a viseletétől: fényes égszínkék volt, és vesébe látó pillantással mérte végig a fiút. Cúthalion még soha életében nem látta az öreget, de épp eleget hallott róla ahhoz, hogy felismerje.

-Gandalf... - mondta bizonytalanul. - Te vagy Szürke Gandalf?

-Ahogy mondod, Cúthalion – hagyta rá a mágus. - Szóval te volnál az... - a sugárzóan kék tekintet újra végigmérte a fiút, aztán a mágus eleresztette a vállát, és tűnődő arckifejezéssel vette szemügyre Erestor sírkövét.

-Hogy feleljek a kérdésedre – mondta különös, távoli hangon -, az Árny, amiről hallottál, létezik, és pusztít. Hatalma van, mégpedig akkora, hogy az orkok a szolgálatába szegődtek, és ártani akarnak. Igenis ártani; mindennek, ami él, és mozog, és jó. Ők például szívesen végignéznék a szabad birodalmak romlását. - Gandalf ismét megragadta Cúthalion vállát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Azt pedig, hogy ki vagy, fiú... ugyan ki tudhatná, ha te nem? Magadnak kell meglelned a választ.

-Ezek egy mágus szavai – felelte Cúthalion. - Én csak azt szeretném tudni, kik a szüleim.

Gandalf kutató pillantást vetett rá.

-Egyszer talán azt is megtudod. Ugyan ki látna előre mindent?

Cúthalion váratlanul felriadt töprengéséből. - Szürke Gandalf – mondta halkan -, mindenki titkolja előlem, honnan ered ez a névtelen félelem. Te miért árultad el? Sokat hallottam rólad, de még sosem láttalak. Hogy kerülsz ide? Honnan tudod a nevem? Apámhoz jöttél?

-Most ugyan melyik kérdésedre feleljek először? - Gandalf mosolygott. - Apádtól jövök, és látjuk még egymást; legyen elég ennyi. Ne félj a gonosztól. Kezedben és szívedben a hatalom, hogy felhasználd ellene.

Cúthalion eltöprengett ezeken a szavakon, de mielőtt akár egyetlen kérdés is megfogalmazódhatott volna benne, Gandalf alakja a hajnali ködbe veszett; és Cúthalion hiába kereste a mágust a néma márványsírok között.


	10. Chapter 11

_A gyertya átható koppanással borult fel; sápadtarany fénye elenyészett, a folyékony viasz forró loccsanással lepte el a vén, repedezett hajópadlót. Visszafojtott, szisszenő sóhaj hatolt Cúthalion fülébe, aki rettegett a mélységes mély, fekete sötétségtől, és mozdulni sem mert. Lélegzetét visszafojtva feküdt és várt. Elgémberedett bal keze száraz nádat érintett, mintha valamiféle kosárban feküdne, de vastag gyapjútakarói elegendő hőt szolgáltattak, hogy ne fagyjon meg. A szoba végében térdeplő alak felemelkedett, és fürge, kecses léptekkel elhagyta a sötét helyiséget, majd egy perc múlva újabb égő gyertyával tért vissza. A reszketeg láng lobogása széles fénykört vont az alak feje köré; sötét, csuklyás köpenyt hordott, vállán íj és tegez himbálózott, oldalán pedig meztelen kard fügött, melynek éléről fekete vér csöpögött. Cúthalion mégsem ezekre a részletekre irányította tekintetét, hanem az alak szemére – fényes, szép árnyalatú kék volt, és biztosra vette, hogy látta már valahol. Valamiért meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy az illető nő. Az idegen egyetlen pisszenés nélkül az ajkára illesztette az ujját, és ismét kioldalazott a szobából. Egy ideig nem tért vissza. Cúthalion a falakon táncoló árnyakat nézte, amelyek valahonnan távolról szűrődtek be; az alaknak volt gondja arra, hogy magával vigye a gyertyát, egyedül hagyva a fiút a rémisztő, hideg sötétségben. Vagy fél mérföldnyi távolságból vandál ordítozást vélt hallani, amit más, szintén meglehetősen nyugtalanító hangok követtek: fegyvercsörgés, nyilak szisszenése, nők és gyerekek sikoltozása. Cúthalion még mindig nem mert mozdulni; úgy érezte, megbénítja a sötétség._

 _Az ajtó meglepő hirtelenséggel csapódott ki, és a csuklyás nő rontott be rajta. Kardját ezúttal a kezében tartotta, karjain és vállán számos vágott seb éktelenkedett. Cúthalion még mindig nem látta tisztán az arcát, de a kámzsa alól ki-kilibbent egy-egy aranyszőke tincs. A nő se szó, se beszéd az ágyához rontott, és nemes egyszerűséggel felkapta a fiút, ami különös élmény volt; Cúthalion már évek óta elszokott attól, hogy csak úgy ölbe vegyék._

 _A következő pillanatban olyan zaj hallatszott, mintha egy sereg olifánt vágtatna át a házakon. A nő Cúthalionra nézett, és könny csillant a szemében. A fiú érezte feszülő izmaiban, hogy döntésre jutott. Az ablakon beszűrődő csatazaj mintha egyre közeledett volna._

 _Cúthalion szíve szerint rákiáltott volna az idegenre, hogy siessen, de képtelen volt megszólalni._

 _-Mindennek vége – suttogta a nő, még mindig könnyben úszó szemmel. Keze megmarkolta a kardot, majd újra szemügyre vette Cúthaliont, és a sarokban álló mély ládához lépett vele. A csata már szinte az ajtóban tombolt._

 _\- Most itt kell maradnod – suttogta a nő. - Csendesen! Nem lesz semmi baj._

 _Azzal a láda súlyos fedele elzárta Cúthalion látóterét._

 _A színek, illatok és hangok eltompultak körülötte, és ő úgy érezte, kizuhant térből és időből. Az utolsó dolog, ami eljutott hozzá, otromba, durva röhögés volt, tűz ropogása és egy velőtrázó sikoly._

* * *

Cúthalion verejtékben úszva riadt fel, és csúnyán bevágta a fejét a fal egyik cirádás kiszögellésébe, ahogy tettrekészen felpattant fektéből. Jó darabig zihált, mire felfogta, hogy közelében sincs semmiféle ládának, kámzsás idegenek sem szólongatják, és december közepén még a Fehér Mágus sem boríthatná egykönnyen tűzbe az otthonát. Tehát valószínűleg rosszat álmodott.

Egész testében reszketve botladozott az ablakához, és kinézett rajta. Amikor alaposan meggyőződött róla, hogy semmiféle tűzvész nem fenyeget, magára csavarta a farkasbőrt, és kiosont az erkélyére.

Vastag, ezüstösen fehér hótakaró borította a völgyet, a fák csupasz ágait zúzmara ékesítette. A telihold sápatag fénye minden növényt illékony, túlvilági karácsonyfává változtatott. A vízesés ezüstös folyamként zubogott alá; Cúthalion megilletődötten nézte. Lassanként enyhült a szorongása, ám növekedett az elméjében az értetlenség.

Nem ez volt az első rémlátomása. Az utóbbi időben gyakran megesett, hogy a varg álmában újra és újra széttépte őt, a halott Erestor pedig csak feküdt a füvön, sápadtan és némán. Vagy Aragornt ütötték le a rablók, ő pedig hiába várt és rágcsálta fojtó köteleit, Elladan és Elrohir csak nem jött. Ezekben a rémálmokban azonban sosem érzett illatokat és hőmérsékletet, nem volt képes gondolkodni, és sosem látta az alakokat olyan tisztán és részletesen, mint az imént. Ki lehetett ez a nő, és miért vette a fáradságot, hogy megmentse, holott rá valószínűleg halál várt? Menthette volna a saját bőrét, sorsára hagyva a fiút. _Talán az anyám volt, mielőtt megölték az orkok,_ tolakodott be a fejébe a gondolat, _talán Erestor meghallgatta az imámat... ez a nő egyszer talán a fiának hívott, és én egy másik nevet viseltem..._

Különös érzés volt belegondolni, hogy valaha másképp hívták, nem Cúthalionnak. Nevét, a tündék így mondták, a sorsa aggatta rá; a jelentése Erős Íj volt, és Elrond nevezte el így. A fiú könnyedén el tudta képzelni nevelőapját újonnan felöltött hadvezéri modorában, ahogy kemény arccal elrendeli:

-Legyen a neve Cúthalion; mert egy életen át vadászni fog az orkokra azért, amit vele tettek.

Cúthalion a vastag farkasbőr ellenére reszketett a hidegtől, ahogy a mellvédnél ácsorgott, és töprengve pislogott a mélységbe.

 _Akárhogyis,_ gondolta, _csak egy álom volt. Értelmezhetem jelként is, de talán túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítok neki. Még ha minden úgy is történt volna, ahogy láttam... ez már a múlt. Ha könnyebb sors jut nekem, lehettem volna valaki más, de nem az vagyok. Én már Cúthalion vagyok._

* * *

-Követek dél felől, a völgyzugolyi Elrond fiai – jelentette egy tekintélyes számú állatbőrbe öltözött, hosszú lándzsás őr.

-Engedd be őket, de gyorsan – morogta Arathorn, a lehetőségekhez képest összehúzva magát míves faragású, de meglehetősen kényelmetlen trónszékén. Nem érezte úgy, hogy anyagilag megengedhetné magának, hogy _trónon_ üljön, és azt is feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy őrök álljanak minden átjárónál. Ugyanakkor azzal is tisztában volt, hogy megmaradt népe csak végszükség esetén hagyja el Annúminast, a közeli tóról elnevezett utolsó arnori erősséget. A kis híján omladozó falak és bástyák utolsó mentsvárként éltek az északi emberek szívében, a város azonban túl nagynak, ellátása pedig túl költségesnek bizonyult a maroknyi dúnadán nép számára. A külső támadás esetén felmerülő felújítási és megerősítési költségekről már nem is szólva. Arathorn éppen ezért elhatározta, hogy az első adandó alkalommal kitelepít minden élő lelket, ám döntését nem kötötte az emberek orrára.

Elladan és Elrohir fajukra jellemző könnyed eleganciával vonultak végig a tróntermen, alaposan szemügyre véve az Észak Királyainak sikeres hadműveleteit ábrázoló részletes falfestményeket, és a díszes, szivárványszínű üvegablakokat, amik csodálatos fényt vetettek az ódon, ám még mindig ragyogó márványpadlóra. Könnyű, ám áthatolhatatlan páncéljuk rendkívüli szépsége az egyszerűségben rejlett; az áramvonalas, ragyogó mithril-ruha tökéletesen illett atléta-alakjukra. Három nap: mindössze ennyi időre volt szükségük, hogy egy csapat íjásszal megtoldva továbbítsák apjuk jóváhagyását Arnor délkelet felé indított hadműveleteire, mégsem tűntek kimerültnek. Arathorn úgy látta, még hollófekete hajuk is tökéletes ívben omlik a vállukra, a két éjjel óta folyamatosan üvöltő északi szél dacára. A férfi agyán egy pillanatra átfutott, milyen könnyű dolga lenne, ha csupa Elladan és Elrohir védené a déli erősségeket.

A két tünde szinkronban hajolt meg; Arathorn az utolsó hajszálig egyformának látta őket. Képtelen lett volna megmondani, melyikük melyik, és pontosan tudta, mennyire élvezik az ikrek ezt a helyzetet.

-Még épp időben érkeztetek – mondta szúrósan, de nem barátságtalanul.

-Uram – egy árnyalatnyival mélyebb hangjáról és egy szemvillanással gunyorosabb pillantásáról felismerte Elladant. - Örömünkre szolgál, hogy csatlakozhatunk hozzád és harcosaidhoz, és nagy megtiszteltetésnek vesszük. Észak hű szövetségeseként mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy vállalkozásotokat siker koronázza.

Arathorn halványan elmosolyodott. Elég régóta ismerte – és kedvelte - a két tündét ahhoz, hogy kihámozhassa Elladan diplomatikus szavaiból a valóságot.

 _Apánk régóta tart már minket lakat alatt, csodálatos érzés végre kimozdulni egy kicsit. Tudod, mennyire élvezzük, ha orkokat gyújtogathatunk._

-Köszönettel elfogadom segítségeteket – felelte Arathorn. - Ellenségeink rettegve fogják emlegetni a nevünket, ha egymás oldalán vonulunk hadba.

 _Feleannyira sem élvezitek, mint én._

A két iker mosolygott, mint akik értik.

-Mikor indulunk, Arathorn úr? - kérdezte Elrohir derűsen.

-Te ma éjjel, délkelet irányába – felelte a kószák vezére derűsen csillanó szemmel -, Elladan pedig hajnalban, északkelet felé. Az én embereim közül is adok mellétek néhányat. Ami engem illet, az utam nyílegyenest keletnek vezet.

A két tünde döbbent pillantására ravasz mosollyal válaszolt.

-Ami a háborút illeti, osztom a kis Cúthalion véleményét. Ha két hadsereget egyenesen összeugrasztunk, valóban csak a dögevőket tápláljuk vele, de ha szétválunk, más a helyzet. Olyan egérfogót állítok nekik, amit megemlegetnek. Sosem érik el a Köd-hegységet.

-Mi a terved, uram? - kérdezte mohón Elladan. Arathorn felpattant kényelmetlen trónusáról, és intett neki, hogy kövesse. Csak néhány lépéssel kerültek beljebb. A trónterem végében ódon márványasztal csillogott fehéren; Középföldét és a környező szigeteket formázta, lélegzetelállító részletességgel. Kék színű kis pergamenháromszögek jelölték rajta Arathorn hadait, zöldek Elrondéit, feketék pedig az ork-táborokat. Minden hadműveletet kényes pontossággal jelenítettek meg az ódon térképen; Arathorn naponta háromszor-négyszer is magához hívatta a legkülönfélébb irányokból érkező kémeit és hírszerzőit ismereteinek frissítése céljából.

Elladannak és Elrohirnak nem kellett udvarias érdeklődést színlelniük, tekintetüket mágnesként vonzotta a haditérkép. Arathorn elégedetten bezsebelte elismerő pillantásaikat, aztán közelebb lépett, egyik kezét a Köd-hegység kanyargós vonalán nyugtatva.

-Úgy tűnik, ez egyszer olyasvalaki trombitáltatta össze az orkok hordáit, akinek van némi sütnivalója – szólalt meg lassan, tűnődő hangon. - Nagyon sokat mozgolódtak az utóbbi hónapokban, de ügyesen és csendesen, így még a mi szemünk sem látta őket. Hosszú évtizedek óta gyanítottuk már, hogy keletre húzódtak és megbújtak a hegység sötétebb zugaiban, de hogy ekkora létszámmal, azt legsötétebb rémálmainkban sem gondoltuk volna. Az a had, amit októberben kiengedtünk a kezeink közül, lehetett vagy ötezer fős, ebből majdnem kétezret vágtunk csak le. Ez legjobb esetben is háromezer szabadon csatangoló ork, ami pontosan háromezerrel több, mint amennyit megengedhetünk magunknak. Azok a bestiák elérték a hegységet, így egy darabig nem férhetünk hozzájuk – egészen addig, míg titokzatos ellenségünk úgy nem dönt, hogy felfedi magát, és támad. Délről azonban újabb had érkezik de jóval kisebb, körülbelül kétezer fős. Ezt fogjuk megsemmisíteni, az utolsó katonáig. Semmiképpen sem hagyhatjuk, hogy tovább gyarapodjanak az ellenségeink. Fentről, lentről és szemből támadunk egyszerre, épp olyan alakban rohanjuk le őket, amilyenben a hegyek védenék a hátukat, ha egyszer mögéjük kerülhetnének.

Elrohir Arathorn büszke tekintetétől kísérve járatta végig ujjait a tervezett útvonalon.

-Szoros ostromzárat kell kialakítanunk, ha egészen Mória nyugati faláig sodródunk – jegyezte meg.- Ott lőni fognak, sőt, talán ki is törnek.

-Ha így lesz, nekünk csak jobb – felelte vadul Elladan. - Tovább csökkentjük a létszámukat.

-Helyes szemlélet – bólintott Arathorn. - Ami az ostromzárat illeti, előbb számba vettem a tapasztalatotokat, és csak azután gondoltam ki. Nem hinném, hogy Szauron talpnyalói csak úgy keresztülcsörtethetnek Elrond fiain.

A rettegett név váratlanul hangzott el, és még a büszke kósza ajkáról is úgy hangzott, mint egy alattomos, kegyetlen szisszenés. A csend jéggé dermedt. Elrohir egyik lábáról a másikra állt, Elladan azonban szigorúan emelte fel a tekintetét, miközben próbálta elképzelni, mit mondana most az apja.

-A távoli földek Sötét Hatalma elbukott – jelentette ki végül - , és semmi okunk sincs azt feltételezni, hogy valaha visszatérhet. A kincsét nem leli senki.

-Ám a kincse megmaradt, így neki is meg kellett maradnia – vágott vissza Arathorn. - És én nem tudnék megnevezni még egy olyan urat, akinek eszébe jutna összehívni egy légiónyi orkot. Tudom, az apátoknak nem tetszik a feltételezésem, hisz vagy háromezer éve már, hogy győzelmet aratott Szauron ellen. Én sem rajonganék a gondolatért, hogy újra szembenézzek legfélelmetesebb ellenségemmel, de arra sem látnék okot, hogy a legjobbat reméljem annyi sötét gonoszság közepette. Vargok Völgyzugolyban, szellem-orkok, egy szökevény hadsereg, egy Árny a tündék erdejében... azt beszélik, megint gomolyog a Sötétség. És nem csak beszélik, mert a saját embereim állítják. Némelyikük a saját szemével látta, és én hiszem a szavukat.

Elladan és Elrohir összenéztek; Arathorn mintha kételyt látott volna megcsillanni a két egyforma tekintetben.

-Észak őrei nem nyúlszívűek – szólalt meg lassan Elrohir -, és csak akkor szólnak, ha komolyan gondolják. Ha mást nem, ennyit megtanultam népedről az évek során... így hát ha azt állítják, látták az Árnyat, bizonyos, hogy láttak valamit. De ugyan ki tudná bizonyítani, hogy ez az Árny tényleg Szauron volt?

-A Fehér Mágus – vágta rá Arathorn. - A tizenkét éves kisöcsétek megadta a választ, és én ugyancsak fájlalom, hogy nem hallgattam rá habozás nélkül.

-Tehát követeket küldtél Szarumánhoz? - pislantott Elladan.

-Még nem, de hamarosan útnak indulnak.

-Ne fáradj – vágta rá Elrohir -, apánk már intézkedett ebben az ügyben. Szarumán összehívta a Bölcsek Tanácsát, s ha egyezségre jutottak, minden bizonnyal csatlakoznak hozzánk.

-De hát hogyan... - Arathorn elnémult, és megcsóválta a fejét. Senki sem tudta, hogyan képes Elrond órák alatt összeköttetésbe lépni Középfölde túlsó végének nagyuraival; azt beszélték, valami varázslat van a dologban, márpedig a mágia és annak művelői mindig is nyugtalanították Arathornt. A mágusokat túl fondorlatosnak tartotta, s nem kis mértékben félre kellett tennie a büszkeségét ahhoz is, hogy Szarumánhoz forduljon. Elrondot pedig túlságosan kedvelte ahhoz, hogy azt feltételezze róla: mágus. - Mindegy is. Nem akarom tudni.

-Mi sem tudjuk pontosan – Elladan gunyorosan elmosolyodott. - Számos elméletünk van a dologra, de azt hiszem, egyiket sem tennéd zsebre, Arathorn uram. Ami pedig a Sötétség Urát illeti – egyszerre elhalkult és megkeményedett a hangja -, erről ne essen köztünk szó mindaddig, amíg valami határozott bizonyítékot nem találunk. Völgyzugoly jelenleg nincs olyan helyzetben, hogy felelhessen egy ekkora fenyegetésre... és bocsásd meg a nyersességem uram, de úgy vélem, Arnor még kevésbé.

-Nem emelhetek szót olyan sértés ellen, ami igaz – felelte Arathorn, és halványan megvillant a szeme -, de egyvalamiről megfeledkezel, Elrond fia.

-Ugyan miről?

Ahogy a kószák vezére kiegyenesedett, majd' fél fejjel a szálas tünde fölé magasodott, és Elladan, lehetett bármilyen daliás és harcedzett, szinte összezsugorodott szigorú pillantásától.

-Ha az Ellenség előkerült, az Egy Gyűrűnek is elő kell kerülnie – mondta Arathorn csendesen.

* * *

A kopogás már nem is lehetett volna halkabb és diszkrétebb, mégis visszhangot vert Elrond zsúfolt toronyszobájában. A ház ura fel sem emelte fejét a fényesre polírozott asztallapról; zavartalanul bámult tovább a semmibe.

Bal keze mellett jókora kristálygömb állt, feketén, mint az éjszaka. A gyertyák reszketeg fénye az egész helyiséget bevilágította, a gömb felszínén mégsem tükröződött. Mintha magából az idő előtti sötétségből hevert volna ott egy darab, idősebb, mint az egész Világegyetem.

-Uram, a vacsorád... - a szolgáló hangját elfojtotta a vastag, háromszorosan lelakatolt tölgyfa ajtó.

-Köszönöm, nemsokára megyek – Elrond végre felemelte a fejét, és sietve letakarta a gömböt egy régi pergamentérképpel.

Senki sem tudta, pontosan mivel foglalatoskodik Völgyzugoly Ura, amikor bezárkózik a toronyszobájába és senkivel sem hajlandó beszélni, de mindig kivételes alkalom volt, mert általában váratlan, kalandos, és meglehetősen szerteágazó események követték. Voltak, akik úgy tartották, Elrond ilyenkor mágusokkal beszélget, mások azt suttogták, maguk a valák jönnek el hozzá látogatóba. A városban terjengő legendák szerint Völgyzugoly Ura a szobájából képes beszélni Középfölde összes lakójával, bárhol legyenek is azok éppen, valamint képes megidézni a jövőt.

Elrondot megmosolyogtatták ezek az elképzelések. Mágusok és valák nem látogatták túl sűrűn a dolgozószobáját, és a jósláshoz sem értett soha. Középfölde lakói közül pedig mindössze néggyel tudott szót váltani onnan: Lothlórien úrnőjével, Galadriellel; A Fehér Mágussal, Szarumánnal; a Bakacsin-erdő királyával, Thranduillal és a gondori Ecthelion helytartóval. Különleges képességét pedig a fénytelen, fekete üveggömbnek köszönhette, amelyet valamikor a Másodkor hajnalán palantírnak neveztek. Ha Elrond a kezében tartotta, kétségtelenül képes volt felidézni a múltat, ám a kő jövőről alkotott képei igen zavarosak és kuszák voltak, és valamilyen bonyolult módon mindig kapcsolatban álltak a tünde saját elképzeléseivel, így nem bízhatott a kő ítéletében.

Kelletlenül felállt az asztaltól, hogy lesétáljon a vacsorázó asztaltársasághoz; semmi kedvet nem talált magában a beszélgetéshez. Talán túl sokáig görnyedt a palantír fölött, talán a fáradtságtól kavarogtak a gondolatai; mindenesetre úgy érezte, képtelen bármire is koncentrálni.

A lakatok átható pendüléssel nyíltak ki, az ajtó pedig fülsértően nyikorgott, ahogy elfordult sarokvasai mentén. Elrondnak évek óta eszébe sem jutott megolajoztatni, ezúttal pedig számos jóval radikálisabb gondolat fordult meg a fejében az ajtóval kapcsolatban, ahogy a fülére szorította a kezét, és tétován, mintha egy álomban járna, elindult lefelé a szűk, kanyargós lépcsőkön. Remélte, hogy mire leér, kavargó gondolatai megnyugodnak kissé.

 _Sötét volt; mindent átható, tintafekete sötétség kavargott az égnek meredő lándzsák fölött. Elrond lova megbokrosodott, és ő levetette magát a hátáról. Minden katonája gyalogos volt, miért harcolna ő másképp...? Kirántotta a kardját és előreindult, hogy megkeresse a királyát a rémisztő homályban; nagy sokára talált rá, valahol az első sorban. Gil-Galad egy szót sem szólt, amikor meglátta; szigorú tekintetét egyenesen előreszegezte, a sötétség forrását keresve. Eltelt egy perc... kettő... talán tíz is, amikor baljós kürtszó vágta ketté a csendet, és a sötétség irdatlan csattanással kettévált. Gomolygása két égbe nyúló, agyart formázó fekete tornyot és a valaha látott legnagyobb kaput rejtette; olyan széles volt, mint Gil-Galad hadseregének frontvonala. Hangyákként özönlöttek ki rajta az ellenséges harcosok, tépett vörösszemes lobogóik árnyékába húzódva._

Elrond megborzongott, és kezét egy falfaragványon nyugtatva visszatalált a jelenbe. _Ez aztán igazán nem a legalkalmasabb időpont a nosztalgiázásra_ , szögezte le magában keserű gúnnyal. Nem látta értelmét évezredekkel azelőtti eseményeken rágódni. Szauront régen legyőzték. Már nem jelenthet veszélyt Középfölde szabad népeire. A kincse nélkül gyenge, és a kincsét nem leli senki. Ez a gondolat elégtételt adott neki, és valamivel ruganyosabb léptekkel folytatta útját.

 _-Sötétség gomolyog Északon – mondta Arathorn, és Elrond meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy félelmet lát megcsillanni a szemében. - Ilyet még sosem láttam. Az embereim rettegnek. A legjobb felderítőim tűnnek el egymás után. Azt hiszem, ez... az Ő műve._

Arathorn fél. A legbátrabb ember, akivel valaha találkozott. A kemény, harcedzett kószák rémeket látnak vajon? Igazán ok nélkül aggódnak? De hogyan térhetett volna vissza Szauron a gyűrűje nélkül?

 _Nem halt meg_ , a gondolat kéretlenül tolakodott be a fejébe. _Ő nem ember, hogy meghaljon, és nem tünde, hogy örökké éljen. Ő egyszerűen létezik. És amíg létezik, veszélyt jelent ránk. Egyszer legyőzték, de ki tudná megmondani, legyőzhetik-e még egyszer?_

Leért a kanyargós lépcső aljára; kezét a kilincsen nyugtatta, de még mindig nem volt képes megálljt parancsolni az elméjének. Gondolatai, sejtései, reményei, félelmei és emlékei tökéletesen összekeveredtek.

Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és lenyomta a kilincset, az ajtót pedig visszhangzó dörrenéssel csapta be maga után, mintha ezzel csendet teremthetne a fejében. Fürge léptekkel haladt végig az étkezőhöz vezető folyosón, és igyekezett a vacsorára terelni a gondolatait.

 _Fojtó sötétségben fuldoklott a világ, és mindenfelé füst gomolygott. Az árnyak közül magas, páncélos alak rontott ki; Gil-Galad még lovon is eltörpült mellette. Minden sötétség forrása és eredete volt ez a szörnyeteg. Baljában hatalmas, láncos buzogány himbálózott, jobbjában vörösen égő kardot tartott. A túlvilági lángok fényében széles aranykarika rajzolódott ki az alak ujján. A kard fénye talán a Gyűrűéből táplálkozott.  
Szauron gúnyosan felkacagott, és Gil-Galad felé lendítette a buzogányát. A király a lánc egyik vaskarikájába csúsztatta a kardját, és erejét megfeszítve kirántotta a fegyvert Szauron kezéből. Az irdatlan, tüskés vasgolyó vagy húszlábnyit repült, telibe találva egy jól megtermett barlangi trollt a középső sorokban, de Gil-Galad kardja kettétört az erőfeszítéstől. Elrond rohant, hogy átadja neki a sajátját, de Szauron lesújtott, és neki nem volt többé királya._

 _Hihetetlen erővel vetett benne lobot a düh; előreszegezett karddal rontott a sötét szörnyetegnek, aki pokollá tette az életét. Szauron valószínűleg nem számított ilyesfajta támadásra, mert egy pillanatig habozott, és ez elég is volt Elrondnak, hogy csapásfölénybe kerüljön. Vágást vágás után osztott, emésztő gyűlölettel kaszabolva Szauront, aki átvert minden élő lelket, mert voltak olyan ostobák, hogy megbízzanak benne.  
Olyan hirtelen törte meg Szauron védelmét, hogy maga is megdöbbent a lehetőségen. Kardja vagy két ujj hosszan felhasította az Ellenség páncélját, és a mellkasában állt meg. Szauron felordított; a hangja rémisztő volt, és Elrond ereiben megfagyott a vér, de nem eresztette. Tekintete a Gyűrűre tévedt; a ragyogó, rúnákkal díszített aranykarikában talált valami barbár szépséget, mégis gúnyosan nevetett rajta. Lám-lám, a csodafegyver nem elég, hogy megvédje Mordor urát ellenségei haragjától.  
Szauron Elrond figyelmének pillanatnyi lankadását használta ki, és a tünde éles, szúró fájdalmat érzett a hasában. Arccal a földre bukott, és hallotta az Ellenség gúnyos kacaját. Nem értette. Hasbaszúrta. Markolatig belemélyesztette a kardját. Azonnal meg kellett volna halnia... de Szauron nem ember, hogy meghaljon, és nem tünde, hogy örökké éljen..._

Összerezzent, ahogy megütötte a fülét a vacsoraasztalnál beszélgetők vidám hangja. Cseppet sem érezte magát késznek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk: rázta a hideg, és a gyomra is kavargott, ahogy a keze tétován kutatott a Szaurontól kapott sebhely után. Élete fogytáig viselni fogja... mindig ott lesz, fehéren és hidegen.  
Nem lehet, hogy újrakezdődjön a rémálom. Ez nem történhet meg. A Sötét Úr nem követelhet még több életet Középföldétől. Soha nem térhet vissza.

 _-Hallunk még felőle, ezt te is tudod – mondta Gandalf könnyedén, mintha csak arról mesélne, mit reggelizett. - Az egyetlen kérdés az, mikor, kitől és milyen formában. Csak idő kérdése és erőre kap majd._

 _-Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez megtörténjen – felelte ő ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Amíg a kincsét nem leli, nem jelenthet ránk veszélyt. A Gyűrű pedig, azt mondják, örökre elveszett.  
-Azt is mondják, hogy valákkal beszélgetsz a toronyszobád rejtekén, s ettől még nem lesz igaz – felelte Gandalf. - Tudod jól, hogy még szembekerülünk vele. Hiszen előre láttuk. Megjósolták, és élnek azok is, akikhez a jóslat kapcsolódik._

 _-A jóslatok nem jelentenek semmit – morogta Elrond. - Csak akkor befolyásolják a sorsunkat, ha tudomást szerzünk róluk, és akarva-akaratlanul úgy döntünk, hogy valóra váltjuk őket. A valóságban mindenkinek szabad választása van._

 _-Ezt senki sem tudná megmondani – Gandalf hunyorgott. - Alaposságod kétségtelenül figyelemre méltó, de ne hidd, hogy így megóvhatod őket._

 _-Legalább az egyiküket – felelte Elrond halkan._

 _-Ó, kétlem. Találkozni fognak, ahogy azt szintén nagyon jól tudod. Egyszer meg fog történni, és onnantól kezdve a sorsuk..._

 _-...a saját kezükben van – vágta rá Elrond._

 _Gandalf hosszan, tűnődve nézte őt. Annyira hosszan, hogy Elrondot kezdte zavarni._

 _-A saját kezükben – ismételte a mágus. - Igen. Azt hiszem, ennyit megérdemelnek. De csakugyan azt képzeled, hogy ettől másként történik majd...?_

Ez a kérdés meghökkentő váratlansággal csendesítette le Elrond gondolatait. Szemügyre vette az arcát egy antik váza tükrében, és mélyeket lélegzett.

-A palantír az oka – bizonygatta halkan. - Túl sok mindent látok, ha a kezemben van.

A tükörképe csak egy cinikus pillantással felelt, mintha azt mondaná: eredj, és vacsorázz meg végre.  
 _Az éhség elvette az eszedet._


	11. Chapter 12

XI.

Cúthalion szeme gyors természetességgel pattant fel, mint a gyakorlott éjjeliőröké. Meztelen talpába szinte belehasított a jéghideg márványpadló, de nem jajdult fel. Túl régen tervezte ezt a pillanatot, és túl sokszor kudarcot vallott már a terve. Hónapok óta próbálta elcsípni Elrond kémeit jelentés közben, de mindhiába. Kíváncsisága ingerlékennyé, mogorvává és zárkózottá tette, amit folyamatos olvasással palástolt. Egész éjszakákat töltött azzal, hogy színesebbnél színesebb elméleteket kovácsolt a bátyjai hollétéről és arról, vajon éppen mivel foglalatoskodhatnak; de minél tovább képzelgett, annál inkább mellőzve érezte magát. Lelkiállapotát a naplójában az „ _igyekszem méltatlan helyzetemből a legtöbbet kihozni_ " félmondattal jellemezte, ám tudta, hogy Aragorn azt mondaná, egyszerűen duzzog. És korántsem járna olyan messze az igazságtól, mint Cúthalion szeretné.

Minden idegszálát megfeszítve osont végig az épületen, egérnél is csendesebben. Már jóval elmúlt éjfél; Elrond háza népe jórészt aludni tért. A folyosókon, amelyeket rendesen lábdobogás, kacagás, beszélgetés és zene töltött be, most síri csend honolt. Cúthalion árnyéka kísértetiesen megnyúlt a falon, ahogy a fiú lélegzetét visszafojtva szedte a kanyargós lépcsőfokokat. A titokzatos jövevény – Cúthalion csak egy sötét, kámzsás alakot láthatott belőle – rég lehagyta őt, de úticélja egyértelműen Elrond tornya volt.

Cúthalion léptei felgyorsultak, ahogy leereszkedett a lépcső túlsó szakaszán, és átvágott nevelőapja kedvenc sziklakertjének díszes, faragott szobrai között. Ahogy a szemben derengő épületszárnyhoz ért, kissé feltámadt a szél, és vészjóslóan süvített a roppant kőalakok között. Cúthalion tétován pillantott körül; a hang vissza-visszatérő rémálmait juttatta eszébe, amelyeknek immár állandó szereplője volt a rejtélyes, csuklyás nő. Cseppet sem ringatta biztonságérzetbe a gondolat, hogy ébren is hasonló furcsaságokat tapasztal, mint ezekben az álmokban. Titkon nem is álmoknak, látomásoknak nevezte őket; úgy érezte, valami közük lehet a valósághoz. _Talán megtörténtek, vagy meg fognak történni_ , bizonygatta éjszakánként az ágyában, miközben igyekezett lassú, egyenletes légzéssel nyugtatni jegesen verejtékező testét. Napvilágnál ostobaságnak tűnt az egész.

Fürgén átvágott az antik, boltíves átjáró alatt, és felnézett a karcsú, gótikus stílusú toronyra. Aragorn így nevezte, amikor a kertben sétáltak, ő pedig azonnal, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon rávágta, hogy Aglaros a neve, tehát az ő nyelvén Dicsőség Erődje. Aragorn közölte, hogy ez nem is erőd, csak egy egyszerű torony; ez sértette Cúthalion büszkeségét, és a hátralévő időben azon vitatkoztak, vajon Annúminas vagy Völgyzugoly-e az erősebb.

A torony közepe táján halovány, alig látható fény derengett az egyik ablakban. Cúthalion megdermedt. Elrond szobája sokkal feljebb helyezkedik el... lehetséges volna, hogy még időben érkezett? Sejtése bizonyossággá vált, amikor a fény imbolyogva feljebb vándorolt, ahogy valaki – vélhetőleg a kém – szaporán szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Cúthalion szinte megszédült a soha vissza nem térő lehetőségtől. A falhoz lapulva kerülte meg a kastély nyugati szárnyát; emlékeire támaszkodva ereszkedett le a vízelvezető árok mellé, ahol a szelíden hajladozó fűzfák rejtekén szűk oldalajtó nyílt a toronyba. Szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy próbaképpen megcsavarta az ajtógombot. Nem kevés pénzben fogadott volna, hogy zárva találja, és ezzel minden reménye elúszik, de a zár hívogatóan kattant, és az ajtó résnyire nyílt. Hideg légáramlat süvített ki rajta, de Cúthalion ügyet sem vetett rá; fürgén behúzódott a tintafekete sötétbe, és gondosan visszacsukta az ajtót, a látás legalapvetőbb formáitól is megfosztva magát.

Hallására és tapintására támaszkodva folytatta útját az alacsony, meredeken emelkedő járatban. Egy perc sem telt belé, fázni kezdett; március eleje volt, de holdfényes éjszakákon néha még dértől fehérlett a fű, a sosem használt alagút nedves, nyirkos levegője pedig nyár közepére sem melegedett fel. Cúthalion különös illatokat érzett, amelyek valamiért az Óidőkkel kapcsolódtak össze az elméjében, holott tudta, hogy akkortájt Völgyzugoly még nem is létezett. Olykor denevérek verdestek a feje fölött, és egyszer egy karmos láb súrolta az állát. Végül, úgy öt perc kaptatás után, kimerülten, átfázva és nyakig pókhálósan bár, de meglátta a titkos út végét, ahol az alacsony mennyezetű járat némiképp kiszélesedett, vékony falán pedig minden apró nesz átszűrődött Elrond toronyszobájából... és egyúttal rádöbbent, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, akit érdekelnek nevelőapja viselt dolgai.

A titkos folyosó szűk bemélyedése reszketeg fáklyafényben fürdött. A nyirkos fal tövében két egyforma alak gubbasztott, fülüket feszült figyelemmel tapasztották a durva sziklára. Cúthalion tervezett reakciói vészesen billegtek a titoktartás, a teljes sebességgel való rohanás és a csendben való megbújás között. Legalább annyira haragudott a két bátyjára, mint amennyire örült, hogy hosszú távollétük után végre viszontláthatja őket, és ha lehet, még ennél is jobban érdekelte, mi folyik a fal túloldalán.

Végül úgy döntött, szemrebbenés nélkül kihasználja a helyzetét. Határozott lépést tett előre; a talpa halk puffanással ért földet, és a tünde-ikerpár egyszerre kapta fel a fejét.

-Thal?! - Elladan pár pillanatig megnémult a döbbenettől. - Te... te meg mi az ördögöt keresel itt?

-Én is épp ugyanezt akartam kérdezni tőletek – felelte csúfondárosan Cúthalion. - Hallgatózunk, hm? Pedig igazán nem panaszkodhattok, ti mindig bővelkedtek a hírekben... kíváncsi lennék, mi egyebet akartok még megtudni.

-Halkabban, Melkor vigyen el!- szitkozódott Elrohir.

-Fogd be a szád, Thally, vagy mindhármunknak lőttek! - csatlakozott Elladan. Cúthalion gyors mérlegelés után engedelmeskedett, így már hárman kuporogtak a fal tövében feszült figyelemmel hallgatózva, szinte levegőt sem véve.

-...semmi kétség? - Elrond hangja fojtottan bár, de átszűrődött a nyirkos, durva falon.

-Semmi – Cúthalion a másik hangot is ismerte, de csak némi gondolkodás után volt képes össszepárosítani Gandalf arcával. - A saját szememmel láttam. Arathorn igazat mondott, és akaratán , sőt, tudtán kívül hozott veszedelmet a fejedre.

-Mégis, miként lehetsz ennyire biztos benne? - tudakolta Elrond.

-Ott jártam, és épp eleget láttam. Beszéltem Thráinnal, és hosszas kutatás után végre nyomára bukkantam annak, akit keresünk. Él és virul... az apja tökéletes másává nőtt.

-Keleten semmi változás?

-Semmi. A sárkány alszik, és ha bármi jelét mutatná annak, hogy vadászni készül, az elsők között lennék, aki tudomást szerez róla. Az emberek kezdik elfeledni, hogy egyáltalán ott van. Nem is igazán érdekli őket. A városuk virágzik, a kereskedelem egyre fejlettebb, és jól megy az üzlet. Magam is kezdem azt hinni, hogy Szmóg egyszer s mindenkorra ott akar maradni. Talán jobb volna mindenkinek...

-Mi a helyzet az emberünkkel?

Gandalf felkacagott. - Nos, én nem ezt a szót használnám rá... de az ő helyzete korántsem ennyire kedvező. Forr benne a düh, és csak idő kérdése, hogy rászánja magát a cselekvésre. Nem szeretek ilyen kijelentésekkel dobálózni, de attól tartok, a békeidőnek vége... a Köd-hegység az ork-csapatok új gyülekezőhelye. Merész döntés volt Arathorntól, hogy egyenest a főkapuik ellen vonult, de valószínűleg hosszasan késleltette a támadásukat.

-Úgy legyen – felelte tűnődő hangon Elrond, aztán kis szünet után mintegy felocsúdva beszélt tovább: - Bocsásd meg, amiért megzavartam az éjszakai nyugodalmad, de egyszerűen nem mertem máskor beszélni veled. Nem sejtek árulót a falaim között, de vannak jó páran, akiknek nem kell meghallaniuk, miről tanácskozunk.

-Épp elég gyanús, hogy időről időre vendégül látsz a tornyodban – tette hozzá Gandalf. - Ne altasd el a gyanakvásod... mindenki nagyon jól tudja, hogy készülsz valamire.

-Valamire – dünnyögte Elrond. - Való igaz, de fájdalom, ennél én magam sem tudok sokkal többet. A leghalványabb elképzelésem sincs arról, hogyan tovább, barátom.

-Már megosztottam veled a terveimet – felelte a mágus.

-A tieidet. De ugyan mit tehetnék _én_ , hogy segítsek?

-Ne nekem segíts, hanem Thorinnak. Még ebben az évben elhozom hozzád. Talán ha egyszerre hajtjuk végre a terveinket, minden sikerül. Amennyiben találok neki egy tizennegyedik útitársat.

-Mi az ördög? Miért ne lennének elegen tizenhárman?

-Úgy tartják, az egy szerencsétlen szám – felelte Gandalf derűsen.

-Babonás törpök meg a számaik – morogta Elrond. - Ha ez a legnagyobb problémád, úgy engedj pihennem. Ha én is tizenhárom harcost küldenék a határaimon átvágó orkhordák ellen, az aztán tényleg szerencsétlen szám lenne.

Egy ajtó nyikorgása még halványan átszűrődött a falon, de semmi több. Cúthalion nem mozdult, mintha azt remélné, meghallhatja nevelőapja gondolatait. Elladan és Elrohir nesztelenül felegyenesedtek.

-Egy sárkány – suttogta Cúthalion, mintegy megrészegülve a hallottaktól. - Egy igazi, felnőtt sárkány van Középföldén. Apa tud róla, és nem mondta el nekem!

-Pssszt! - sziszegte Elladan, és a csuklójánál fogva a barlangszerű helyiség kijáratához ráncigálta. - Tűnjünk el, mielőtt késő lesz!

Cúthalion emlékeiben nem maradt meg, hogyan lyukadtak ki ismét a vízelvezető csatorna mellett; szinte megszédült a tengernyi újdonságtól.

-Egy sárkány! - ujjongott fel, mikor már a kastély túlsó végében sétálgattak, egy festői lugasban, biztos távolságra Elrond lakótornyától. - Ráadásul nem is akármilyen sárkány, mert még neve is van: Szmóg. Ó, hogy szeretném látni! Az aztán fantasztikus kaland lenne, nem? Dan, ha megtámadna egy sárkány, te megvédenél? Azt mondják, a kifejlett sárkányok tudnak beszélni... Frewen nem tudott, mert még nagyon kicsi volt, de Szmóg már öreg, és biztos tud... szerinted ha épp nem lenne éhes, és nem akarna megenni, és én nagyon udvariasan és szépen kérném, felengedne a hátára, és elrepülne velem Rhún tengeréig? Ó, úgy szeretnék egyszer beszélni egy sárkánnyal!

-A felnőtt sárkányok nagyon ravasz lények, Thally – felelte Elladan. - Nem olyanok, mint Frewen volt. A szavaik mézédesek, de csapdát rejtenek, és mielőtt egyet pisloghatnál, már a hatásuk alá kerültél. A sárkányokban nincs jóindulat, vagy kegyelem, még igazságérzet sem... csak ülnek a kincsük felett, és roppant elégedettek magukkal; ha pedig valaki a közelükbe merészkedik, hamuvá égetik.

-Kincs? - Cúthalion kapott a szón. - Ó, tehát Szmógnak még kincse is van! Igazi kincse? Barlangok, telis-tele kinccsel? És ezt ti mind tudtátok, és sohasem mondtátok!

Elladan és Elrohir mély sóhajjal néztek össze, de képtelenek voltak berekeszteni Cúthalion kérdésáradatát:

-És ki az a Thorin, akiről beszéltek? És Thráin? És mire készül apa meg Gandalf?

-Honnan a csudából ismered te Gandalfot?! - döbbent meg Elrohir.

-Egyszer találkoztam vele – felelte Cúthalion. - Erestor sírjánál voltam, odajött hozzám, és beszélgettünk. Rém okosnak tűnt, és láttam, hogy sokminden jár a fejében, de ezekből a gondolatokból szinte semmit sem mond ki. Pontosan olyan volt, amilyennek a mágusokat képzeltem. Szarumán is ilyen?

-Igen is meg nem is – felelte kelletlenül Elladan. - De most már nem ártana aludni térned.

Cúthalionnak azonban esze ágában sem volt hagyni magát.

-Nem most hallgatóztatok először, igaz?

-Na és te? - vágott vissza Elrohir.

-Én igen – felelte dacosan Cúthalion. - Azt reméltem, talán megtudom, hol vagytok, mikor jöttök végre haza és történt-e veletek valami... mert rég találkoztunk... és végül választ is kaptam a kérdésmre, de nem úgy, ahogy vártam. Tessék, őszinte voltam, most ti jöttök.

A bátyjai összenéztek, mintha bonyolult mentális tanácskozás zajlott volna le közöttük egyetlen szempillantás alatt. Végül Elladan felelt:

-Rendben... egyenlítettél. Van egy adu ászod ellenünk, de ne feledd, hogy nekünk is van egy ellened. Ha nem szólsz arról, hogy hallgatóztunk, mi sem mondjuk el, hogy berúgtál. De ha bárki megtudja, akkor...

Cúthalion tűnődő pillantást vetett az ikrekre.

-Áll az alku – mondta. - Akkor hát... egyikünk sem tud semmiről.

-Semmiről – bólintott Elladan.

-A világon semmiről – tette hozzá Elrohir.

* * *

Tavaszodott. A Cúthalion által annyira utált hideg enyhülni kezdett, a nappalok észrevehetően hosszabbodtak. A fákon megjelentek az első zsenge, harsogó zöld levelek. Cúthalion olykor kilovagolt Faust hátán, körbe-körbe ügetett Völgzugoly utcáin, de megtartotta Elrondnak tett ígéretét, és sosem ment a Gázló közelébe. Elladant és Elrohirt változatlanul alig látta; bátyjai egyfolytában ilyen-olyan küldetéseket teljesítettek, és Cúthalion eltűnődött, vajon mi egyebet tudnak még Elrond terveiről, amit titkolnak előle. Többször nem sikerült kihallgatnia a nevelőapját. Valahányszor végigloholt a nedves falú alagúton, csak a kémek utolsó szavait csíphette el. Mintha Elrond szántszándékkal úgy időzítené magánbeszélgetéseit, hogy minden lényeges tudnivaló elhangozzék, mire Cúthalion elér a titkos alagút végéig.

Egy reggel elhatározta, hogy kilovagol a bástyakapuhoz, és megnézi a délelőtti őrségváltást. Faust nyakára hajolt, és teljes sebességre ösztökélte a lovat; hagyta, hogy a szél összemossa hollófekete haját Faust azonos árnyalatú sörényével.

Az izmos, jól megtermett csatamén kényelmes ügetésben tette meg az utolsó pár métert; Cúthalion nagy meglepetésére egy hazatérő őrcsapat kürtszavát hallotta. Megálljt parancsolt a lovának, és türelmesen várt, amíg a kapuőrök elfordították az irdatlan sarokvasakat, és Völgyzugoly kapuja kitárult. Félig-meddig a bátyjait várta, a csapat élén azonban Glorfindel ügetett. Cúthalion illendően köszöntötte, és megtudakolta, jó híreket hoz-e. Ügyelt rá, hogy a hangjából senki se hallhasson ki többet udvarias érdeklődésnél.

-Üdvözöllek, Cúthalion – a tünde megtartotta ünnepélyes modorát, de a szeme vidoran csillogott. - Csakhogy találkoztunk! Jó híreket hozok. Az orkok jórészt a Köd-hegység hágóiban ragadtak, egyik irányba sem tudnak mozdulni... jómagam Lothlórienig űztem egy fürgelábú hordájukat, de a kószák a hegyekben maradtak a két bátyáddal, s az utolsó szálig levágták a szörnyetegeket. Győzelmi lakomát ültünk Annúminas várában. Az utak újra biztonságosak a hegyektől nyugatra. Jut eszembe, hoztam neked valamit.

Glorfindel egy viharvert pergamentekercset nyomott a döbbent Cúthalion kezébe. A fiú megvizsgálta a pecsétet; Númenor cikornyás csillagai keringtek Gondor Fehér Fája körül. _Ez a régi királyok jele_ , eszmélt rá Cúthalion. Nem értette. Ugyan melyik dúnadán hatalmasság akarna levelet írni neki?

Glorfindel észrevette a zavarát, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Azt hittem, számítani fogsz rá... a barátod nem feledkezett meg rólad.

-Aragorn! - Cúthalion egyszerre megértette, és hidegzuhanyként érte a felismerés, hogy valahányszor összefutott Elladannal és Elrohirral, elmulasztott üzenni a kószának. Többször is előfordult már, hogy levelet írt neki, de amikor olyan személlyel találkozott, aki kézbesíthette volna a pergamentekercset, az valahogy sosem volt kéznél. Fejében máris fogalmazódni kezdett a válasz, de hamar rádöbbent, hogy előbb célszerű lenne elolvasnia Aragorn üzenetét.

-Köszönöm – széles mosolyt villantott Glorfindelre. - Bocsáss meg, hogy nem maradok mellettetek, de késésben vagyok... előreviszem az érkezésetek hírét!

Glorfindel válasza elveszett Faust menetszelében, ahogy a ló tovarobogott a keskeny, fehér köves ösvényen. Cúthalion cseppnyi lelkifurdalást érzett. Amit mondott, nem volt egészen igaz... bár valóban úgy érezte, elkésett, sejtelme sem volt arról, hová siet annyira. Egyedül akart lenni Aragorn levelének olvasása közben. A lába végül arra a helyre vitte, ahol a leginkább szeretett egyedül lenni: Erestor sírjához. Faustot kényelembe helyezte egy sor harsogó zöld, friss fűcsomó tőszomszédságában, ő maga pedig letelepedett a márványtáblával szemben, és szaporán dobogó szívvel feltörte a pecsétet.

A levél Glorfindel dicsőséges hadjárata során egy kicsit megázhatott, mert a tinta néhol széles foltban terült szét a papíron; a sorok szerencsére olvashatóak maradtak. Aragorn kézírása jobbra dőlt, és lendületes, bár kissé kusza volt.

Aragorn, a dúnadán Arathorn fia Cúthalionnak, Elrond nevelt fiának  
Annúminas erődjében, a Harmadkor 2941. esztendejében, április hó második napján

 _Kedves Thal!_

 _Bocsásd meg, hogy eddig nem írtam, talán igazad van, és valóban kuka vagyok, de hát egy ideig rengeteg dolog történt, és minden összevissza. Remélem, neked több nyugalom jutott, mint nekem (vagy talán inkább remélem hogy nem, mert tudom, mennyire utálod a nyugalmat), mindenesetre ha itt lennél velem, tudnád, miről beszélek._  
 _A hazaúton nem történt semmi érdekes, idehaza pedig mindent elkövetnek, hogy eltereljék a gondolataimat a harcokról, mégis sikerült elcsípnem néhány hírt._

 _Annúminas névleg háborúban áll a Köd-hegység orkjaival, de nem tudom, ez mennyire nevezhető háborúnak, mivel Annúminas csak egyetlen városa a régi Északi Királyságnak, és mivel a Köd-hegység mindig is a törpök földje volt, az orkok csak szerencsés hódítók, aki üresen találták a tárnákat. A győzelmünk híre Glorfindellel úgyis eljut hozzád, de véletlenül tudom, hogy azok a bestiák ezerszámra iszkoltak be Mória sötétjébe, tehát az apámnak böven lesz még dolga velük. Akik a felszínen maradtak, azokat mind lemészárolták. A bátyáid nagyon jó harcosok, láttam őket. Unatkoztam, na meg arra gondoltam, talán nem bánnál egy kis helyszíni tudósítást, így észrevétlenül a hátvéd egyik századával tartottam, de sajnos az összecsapás előtt néhány órával cselből megfordították a csatarendet, és apám felfedezett. A harcok hátralévő részét az ételhordó szekerek mögött töltöttem két őrrel, ez nem volt különösebben maradandó élmény, de legalább végignézhettem, ahogy Elladan meg Elrohir lehajtják az egyik hordát a Vörösfoki-hágón. Csudaszép hely, nem tudom, jártál-e már ott, egyszer muszáj látnod._

 _A csata után hazamentünk, és lakomáztunk, én pedig levelet írtam neked. Remélem, már jobban van a hátad. Hamarosan látjuk egymást, mert apám meglátogatja Elrondot, hogy a te hazádban is megüljük a győzelmünket. Évközép táján indulunk. Addig talán még írok._

 _Aragorn_

Cúthalion háromszor is végigolvasta a levelet, mire a szavak kezdtek értelmet nyerni a fejében. Megakadt a szeme a címzésen; Aragorn írása ott még hanyagabbnak tűnt, mint rendesen. Cúthalion szinte látta maga előtt a barátját, ahogy türelmetlenül felfirkantja a neveket és a dátumot, azon zsörtölődve, milyen felesleges ostobaság ez, hiszen pontosan tudja, kinek akar levelet írni... halkan felnevetett.

-Képzeld, Erestor – mondta halkan a márványtáblának, mintegy feldolgozva a tényt -, Aragorn megszökött, és beállt a harcosok közé! Biztosan nagy kaland lehetett. Kár, hogy felfedezték, habár lehet, otthagyta volna a fogát. De nem akkor, ha vele tartottam volna, hogy segítsek. Bár én is láthattam volna, ahogy Elladan és Elrohir legyőzik az orkokat! De hát én mindig mindenből kimaradok. Bárcsak megírhatnám neki Szmógot, a titokzatos Thráint és Thorint, meg apa tanácskozását, a titkos alagutat, Gandalfot, és hogy a törpök nem szeretik a szerencsétlen számokat... de hát ugyebár "nem hallottam semmit". És a leveleket felbonthatják. Glorfindel nem, de senki sem tudhatja, kihez kerül egy levél, amit az ember kiad a kezéből. De hát Évközép már nincs is olyan messze, és akkor majd elmondhatom neki. Talán ő ismeri ezeket a neveket... Aragorn annyi mindent hall az emberektől. Tudod, szerintem az emberek sokkal érdekesebbek, mint a tündék. És nem vacakolnak annyit, hanem cselekednek... én is cselekedni szeretnék, Erestor. Az nincs rendjén, hogy te meg én ugyanazt csináljuk... én a kastélyban unatkozom, te meg a kő alatt. Azt mondják, a lelked már Valinorban van, de ki tudhatja...? Az isten szerelmére, barátom, csak egyetlenegyszer válaszolnál nekem!

A fenséges, makulátlanra csiszolt márványtábla hideg és néma maradt; csak a surrogó falevelek játéka festette át a fénycsíkokat a tetején, és az arany rúnákon egy pillanatra árnyék futott át. Faust méltatlankodva horkantott; fűadagja elfogyott, és a fekete csatamén vágtára vágyott.

-Még visszajövök, és Manwéra esküszöm, egyszer szóra bírlak – sziszegte Cúthalion, és furcsa, merev tartással feltápászkodott, csak hogy egy perccel később Faust dús sörényébe rejtse könnyeit.


	12. Chapter 13

XII.

Cúthalion egyetlen Nyári Ünnepet sem tudott felidézni, amely olyan tökéletesen sikerült volna, mint a 2941-es. Nyoma sem volt a június végétől augusztus közepéig tartó tikkasztó hőségnek; a verőfényes, hosszú nappalokat hetente kósza záporok hűsítették. A környező völgyeket súlyos, fűszeres virágillat ülte meg, a Brúinen tisztán és hidegen ficánkolt a medrében, a tündék pedig az ünnepek közelgése miatt érzett örömükben gyakran dalra fakadtak. Cúthalion reggeltől estig az erdőt járta Faust hátán, elképzelte, hogy szökevény harcos, mint Aragorn, és egymaga képes megfordítani Középfölde sorsát. A meleg, a napfény és a nevetés hatására újra gyermeknek érezte magát. Elladan és Elrohir az utóbbi időben többet tartózkodtak otthon, így sokszor még társasága is akadt, habár Erestort keservesen hiányolta. Sosem mulasztott el kisétálni a néma kőtáblához, hogy elmeséljen neki mindent, ami a szívét nyomja.

Évközép napján a tündék hatalmas ünnepséget rendeztek, ami főként reggeltől estig tartó lakomázásból és dalolásból állt. Völgyzugoly népe jószerével beköltözött Elrond Házába, a Tűz Csarnokába, és megállás nélkül szórakoztatták egymást kedvenc regéikkel, dalaikkal vagy meséikkel, esetleg saját szerzeményeikkel. Elrond hiába kérlelte Cúthaliont, hogy énekelje el a Farkas Balladáját (a fiú végül ezt a címet adta hőskölteményének), ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy megvárja vele Aragorn érkezését. A nap nagy része kellemes homályba veszett Cúthalion számára, mert Elladan és Elrohir belediktáltak három kupa almabort. Nem volt ugyan részeg (legalábbis magában ezt bizonygatta), de ha valaki szólt hozzá, egyszeriben kiürült a feje, csak nevetett, és őszintén remélte, hogy az elhangzottak között egy kérdés sem szerepelt.

Mire kitisztult a feje, már jóval elmúlt vacsoraidő; ez ugyan cseppet sem látszott zavarni a Völgyzugoly utcáit keretező víg, és ugyancsak népes asztaltársaságokat. Cúthalion elcsent néhány mézes süteményt és egy szelet diós kalácsot, azután leleményessége felett érzett örömében sétára indult a sziklakertek felé.

Amint végigsétált a kastély nyugati szárnya mentén, és lesurrant a kerekre csiszolt kőlépcsőkön, váratlanul tudatosult benne, hogy koromsötét van; a szinte nappali világosságot csak az utcai lámpások játéka idézte elő. _Vajon hány óra lehet?_ , tűnődött Cúthalion, de hamarosan arra jutott, hogy nem igazán számít. Eszébe jutott Aragorn levele, és az, hogy a kószák Évközép táján indulnak el Völgyzugoly felé. _Tökéletes_ , gondolta elégedetten, és nagyot nyújtózott.

A lába ismét Erestor sírja felé vitte; tulajdonképpen mindig a márványtábla előtt találta magát, ha séta közben eltöprengett valamin. Már a temető szélén járt, amikor hirtelen elhatározással megfordult. _Hagyd a holtakat,_ győzködte magát. _Erestor elment. Nem fog válaszolni, hiába görnyedsz nap mint nap a csontjai fölött. Ő már máshol van, és más dolgok foglalkoztatják, mint a te unalmad, Cúthalion. Még az is lehet, hogy terhére vagy._

 _Nem, ez hazugság,_ felelt rögtön saját magának, _Erestornak sosem voltam terhére. Ő mindig meghallgatott, akármilyen butaságot mondtam vagy tettem..._

 _Hát nem érted?!_ \- ötlött eszébe rögtön az ellenérv. - _Az már csak Erestor teste, pontosabban ami maradt belőle. Erestor már nincs benne. Ő már rég Valinorban van, és meggyőződött róla, hogy Manwénak tényleg nincs szakálla, holott azt emlegette egész életében._

Ez a gondolat végre mosolyt csalt az arcára. Irányt változtatott, és a Brúinen hídjai felé indult. A nyughatatlan patak és Cúthalion kedvenc vízesése egy széles fennsík határán találkozott; ennek a fennsíknak a tetejéről zúdult le a vízesés, a Zubogó fodros habjaival összekeveredve. A vízesést határoló két sziklafalat hajmeresztően magas, keskeny kőhidak kötötték össze; nyugat felől ez volt Völgyzugoly egyetlen hivatalos bejárata. A fehér köves ösvényt csak a tündék és a kósza felderítőcsapatok ismerték; utóbbiaknak Elrond azért hozta tudomására, hogy végszükség esetén a tündeváros segítségére siethessenek. Erre a város történelme során még sohasem volt példa.

Cúthalionnál már csak Faust szerette jobban ezeket a hidakat. Elrond ugyan szigorúan megtiltotta a fiúnak, hogy lóháton keljen át a hidakon, de Cúthalion képtelen lett volna lemondani az életveszélyes vágtákról. Legalább négyszáz láb magasan a semmiben, egy zabolátlan csatamén hátán... a fiú kevés csodálatosabb érzést ismert.

Ezúttal gyalogszerrel kaptatott fel az egyik kedvenc átkelőhelyéhez, amit a tündék _Lygnek_ , Kígyónak neveztek, mert nem csak hogy keskeny és meredek, de némiképp csúszós és kanyargós is volt. Könnyed, biztos léptekkel indult el a hídon, később már futott; a közepe táján pedig kényelmesen leült, és a völgyet nézte. A vízesés vadul morajlott a lába alatt; egyszer-egyszer langyos permet érte az arcát. A telihold ezüstösen ragyogott az égen, körülötte túlvilági pókhálóként rajzolódtak ki a csillagképek. Cúthalion sokszor járt már itt, mégis elakadt a lélegzete a kilátástól. Felocsúdva rádöbbent, hogy már megint Erestorhoz beszél.

-Emlékszel, barátom, mennyit ültünk itt? Bár megint itt ülhetnél, és láthatnád...

Elnémult. A fejében lakó vékony hang nem mulasztotta el megjegyezni:  
 _Ostobaság, Thal._

Cúthalion felsóhajtott. - Rendben van, elengedlek – az égre emelte tekintetét. - Nem tudom, hol van Valinor. Azt mondják, a tengeren túl, de talán nem is fontos. Akárhol is van, te ott vagy, én pedig itt, és ha szerencsénk lesz, majd egyszer találkozunk. Ég veled, Erestor... de ha véletlenül hallasz engem, igazán küldhetnél az utamba egy kalandot, amíg Aragorn meg nem jön. Olyan sok dolog van, amiről szeretnék többet tudni... bárcsak történne valami...

Cúthalion elhallgatott, és egy ideig töprengve nézte a lenti ünnepség fáklyáinak gombostűfejnyi, ragyogó pontjait. Maga sem tudta, mennyi ideje ülhetett ott gondolataiba merülve. A lábai kezdtek zsibbadni. Nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy hazasétáljon, amikor... _történt valami_.

Léptek dobbantak, olyan erővel, hogy Cúthalion szinte beleszédült. Bárki is mozgott odalenn, a léptei csatazajként kínozták a dobhártyáját. A hídfő szélén fáklya villant; imbolygó fénye megállt.

-Itt volnánk – Cúthalion azonnal felismerte Gandalf hangját. - Megérkeztünk, barátaim. Íme Völgyzugoly Kapuja!

-Biz... biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a jó út? - Cúthalion még sosem hallott efféle hangot. Kellemes volt, se nem magas, se nem mély, ugyanakkor elég bátortalanul csengett.

-Már hogyne lennék biztos! - vágta rá Gandalf. - Vezettelek valaha benneteket tévútra?

-Ami azt illeti, nem – ez a hang nagyon mély volt, és Cúthalion úgy döntött, tart egy kicsit a gazdájától. - Sejthettem volna, hogy egy látogatás a tündéknél megkövetel néhány artistamutatványt... nem nekem való ez, Gandalf, de ha menni kell, hát megyünk, és ha megyünk, hát menjen a betörő!

-A betörő! - a bátortalan hangba nem kevés bosszúság vegyült. - Mindig a betörő! Thorin, ez nem szerepelt a munkaköri leírásomban!

 _Thorin._

Cúthalion szeme elkerekedett. Itt van hát az a titokzatos valaki, akiről az apja tudni akart...

Lelki szemei előtt már meg is jelent egy rettenthetetlen harcos, esetleg egy bőrváltó, gondori vértben, kürttel a vállán és pajzzsal az oldalán. Ahogy azonban a fáklya reszketeg fénye megvilágította az érkezőket, Cúthalion semmi ilyesmit nem látott. A hídon botorkáló népes csapatot egy nagyon alacsony alak vezette, a fiú úgy látta, gyermek lehet. Cúthalion úgy képzelte, ő a betörő. A betörő nyomában pedig törpök jöttek. Törpök, mégpedig tizenhárman! Cúthalion megbabonázva bámulta őket; sosem látott még törpöket, csak a regékben hallott róluk. A tündék nemigen szívlelték őket. Az élen haladó alak is, a törpök is mindannyian egy-egy lovat vezettek. A sort az éber tekintetű Gandalf zárta. Cúthalionban váratlanul tudatosult, hogy a törpök és a betörő együtt pontosan tizennégyen vannak. _Megvan tehát a szerencsés szám_. Rádöbbent, hogy az Elrond Házába vezető út meglehetősen bonyolult, és bár Gandalf valószínűleg ismeri, Thorin túlságosan fontos vendég ahhoz, hogy kíséret nélkül érkezzen meg. Felpattant, és fürgén a nyomukba szegődött.

A törpöket láthatólag megviselte a nyaktörő hídon való átkelés; a túloldalra érve pihenőt tartottak. Cúthalion nem bírta türtőztetni a kíváncsiságát, és eléjük szaladt. Gandalf azonnal észrevette; nem adta jelét meglepetésnek.

-Szervusz, Cúthalion – mondta.

-Üdvözöllek, Gandalf – felelte udvariasan a fiú -, téged is, és társaidat is. Apámat keresitek?

-Pontosan – bólintott Gandalf. - Leszel szíves szaladni és megmondani neki, hogy Tölgypajzsos Thorin érkezett tizenhárom hű szövetségesével, és fontos tárgyalnivalója van vele.

Cúthalionnak nem kellett megkérdeznie, melyikük Thorin; a törp nyakában függő súlyos aranylánc legalább olyan világosan beszélt, mint a teljes neve.

-Akkor te suhatagi vagy, Thorin uram – Cúthalion kíváncsian a törp uraságra villantotta a tekintetét. Thorin sűrű, fekete haja és szakálla alacsony termete ellenére is tiszteletet parancsolt. - A te otthonodat dúlta fel a sárkány.

 _Szmóg._ A felismerés hidegzuhanyként érte.

-Úgy bizony, fiú – reccsent rá Thorin. - A szörnyeteg ül a kincsen, ami sosem volt az övé. De semmi sem tart örökké.

Ez nagyon izgalmasan hangzott; Cúthalion bármit megadott volna, hogy maradhasson, de Gandalf fürkésző pillantása elől nem menekülhetett, muszáj volt otthagynia a különös társaságot. A fáklya fényénél észrevette, hogy a titokzatos betörő nem gyermek, hanem egy hobbit; de hogy mi dolga akadhat egy hobbitnak egy csapat törppel és egy mágussal, arra képtelen volt logikus választ adni. Ahogy arra sem, mi szüksége van egy származására és becsületére adó törp-fejedelemnek bármiféle betörőre.

A nevelőapját a kedvenc sziklakertjében találta; már éjfél felé járt az idő, és úgy tűnt, Elrond megunta a mulatságot. Cúthalion hosszasan fogalmazgatta magában a különös jövevények bejelentését, ügyelve rá, hogy csak annyit mondjon, amennyit magától is tudhat.

Kevés tünde lépdelt olyan nesztelenül, mint Cúthalion, de még több mint húszlépésnyire járhatott Elrondtól, amikor a tünde felpillantott.

-Thal? - csodálkozás villant a tekintetében. - Mit keresel itt, fiam?

-Téged – felelte Cúthalion. - Megérkezett Gandalf egy csapat törppel, és egy hobbittal. A törpök vezetője Tölgypajzsos Thorin, és sürgős kihallgatást kérnek tőled. Épp arra jártam, amikor átkeltek a Nagy Hídon, és annyira érdekesnek tűntek, hogy muszáj volt megszólítanom őket. Még sosem láttam törpöket. Mindnek ilyen mulatságos szakálla van? Azt hittem, csak a regék költői túlzása.

Elrond halkan, dallamosan felnevetett. - Nem, mind ilyenek. Ha egyszer megnövesztik a szakállukat, soha többé nem válnak meg tőle... A törpök kemények, mint a szikla, és sosem felejtenek. Bármit is hallasz tőlük, óvakodj attól, hogy rendreutasítsd őket, ahogy Aragornnal tetted. Ő viszonzásul a barátod lett... ami azonban Thorint és társait illeti, viszonzásul nem érnéd meg a holnap reggelt.

Cúthalion éles pillantást vetett Elrondra, de nem látta a tünde szemében azt a halvány szikrát ami általában arra utalt, hogy viccel.

-Ha ilyen veszélyesek, akkor miért tárgyalsz velük? - kérdezte ravaszul.

-Thorin fontos és tekintélyes vendég – felelte Elrond nyugodtan. - Akkor sem tehetném meg, hogy nem fogadom, ha a világon semmi kedvem sem lenne az egészhez.

-De neked van, igaz? - Cúthalion képtelen volt lakatot tenni a szájára.

-Ezt meg miből gondolod? - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét. Cúthalion fejében egy pillanatig őrülten csattogtak a fogaskerekek, aztán a fiú könnyedén vállat vont, és kibökte:

-Csak abból, hogy velük van Gandalf. Valahányszor Gandalf megjelent, eddig mindig történt valami érdekes. Legutóbb Dan és Elrohir hadjáratának kezdete, utána a győzelmük... persze ez lehet véletlen egybeesés, de hát ő mégiscsak egy mágus.

-Bizony az – Elrond töprengve bólintott. - Néha meg is feledkezem róla – aztán felállt, és megváltozott hangon folytatta: - Későre jár, és nem hinném, hogy az ünnep bármi újdonságot tartogatna számunkra. Eredj, aludj egyet... szükséged lesz az erődre.

-Hogyhogy? - kapott a szón Cúthalion. Elrond mosolygott.

-Nos... sokkal jobban bírod a bezártságot, mint hittem. Az utóbbi időben egész jól viselted magad, szóval arra gondoltam, talán szívesen részt vennél a következő vadászaton. Ha a kószák megérkeznek addig, Aragorn is jöhet.

-Igen! - Cúthalion kis híján táncra perdült örömében. Vége a bezártságnak, várják a kalandok! A több hónapnyi tétlenség után egy szarvas üldözése épp olyan kihívást jelentett számára, mint egy hordányi ork váratlan támadása. - Köszönöm, már alig várom!

Futólépésben indult, hogy megkeresse Elladant és Elrohirt, és megossza velük az örömét. Még sosem vett részt úgy igazában egy vadászaton; ha ki is lovagolhatott az íjászokkal, a távolból kellett figyelnie az eseményeket, amiben nem sok izgalmat talált. Ő maga akarta felhajtani a vadat, célozni, lőni és trófeákat gyűjteni. Az, hogy néhány napon belül előtte lesz a lehetőség, valóra vált álomnak tűnt. Cúthalion úgy érezte, egy _vadász_ legalább akkora személyiség, mint maga Tölgypajzsos Thorin; ha egy szarvasbőrrel a vállán tér haza, talán még ezek a mogorva törpök sem fogják nemes egyszerűséggel _fiúnak_ titulálni.

A bátyjait a lakosztályukban találta meg; alig hitt a szemének, amikor látta, hogy mindketten egy hatalmas térkép felett görnyednek.

-Thally, te meg mit csinálsz itt? - Elladan árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában szólt hozzá.

-Képzeljétek, én is mehetek vadászni! - Cúthalionból ömlött a szó; nagy részletességgel mesélte el az utóbbi órák eseményeit. Úgy tűnt azonban, az ikreket egyáltalán nem érdekli a közelgő vadászidény.

-Azt mondod, találkoztál a törpökkel? - tudakolta mohón Elrohir.

-Igen, és utána szóltam apának, hogy megjöttek, mert Gandalf azt kérte...

-Ez hol történt?

-A sziklakertben. Az északi szárnyban.

-Apa izgatott lett, amikor meghallotta, hogy itt vannak? - kérdezett közbe Elladan.

-Nem is tudom, leplezte... de azt hiszem, igen. És utána, képzeld, megengedte, hogy...

-Hagyd már, inkább arra lennék kíváncsi...

-Titeket nem is érdekel, hogy együtt vadászhatunk majd?! - fakadt ki Cúthalion. - Akármilyen semmiségnek tűnik is, én hónapok óta itt ülök a fenekemen, és...

-Jaj Thally, hát nem érted?! - Elladan hangja szinte pattogott a feszültségtől. - Komolyan nem jutott el az agyadig, miért lett apa hirtelen ilyen engedékeny? Észre sem vetted, hogy minden baj nélkül követhetted volna, és mindent, de mindent megtudhattál volna Thorinról és a társairól?

Cúthalion elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a bátyjára. A felismerés villámcsapásként érte; hullámokat vetett benne a hitetlenség, később a düh.

-Még az is lehet, hogy előre eltervezték – sóhajtott Elrohir. - Gandalf találkozik veled, apához küld, ő eltereli a figyelmed, így holnap reggelig senki sem tudja meg, hogy megérkeztek. Pláne nem mi. Zseniális.

-Miért érdekel ennyire, mit terveznek? - Cúthalion felvonta a szemöldökét. - Ennyire fontos? Vagy csak ti érzitek tőle fontosnak magatokat?

-Valami készül – felelte Elrohir -, a kószák árnya is mozgolódik, az orkok is a Köd-hegység alatt... de a törpök is. A béke nagyon illékony, és ezek közé a népek közé sok évezredes gyűlölet ékelődött. Régen... nagyon régen, mi még nem éltünk... a Sötétség idején szörnyű volt itt az élet. Apa volt az, aki elűzte Szauront, és nem a királya, nem is Elendil, nem is Isildur... mondhatnak akármit, ő volt az, aki Szauron elé állt, és a képébe ordította, hogy áruló. Ha apán múlt volna, az Ellenség kincse már nem létezne... ő megpróbálta rávenni Isildurt, hogy pusztítsa el, de az az ember ostoba módon megtartotta magának. Ez lett a veszte...

-...lenyilazták az Anduinban – bólintott Cúthalion. Ismerte a regét.

-Pontosan – vette át a szót Elladan. - Nos, ennek lassan háromezer éve, de az Ő emléke még mindig él. Apa, Gandalf, a kószák, az erdőtündék, a Fehér Mágus... egyikük sem tudja, miféle hatalom támadt most Északon, és mindenki a Sötét Úrtól tart. Én nem hiszem, hogy visszatérhet, de az emberek félnek, és a félelmük lassan a tündékre is átterjed. Majd' nyakunkat törtük, mire tudomást szereztünk róla, de hadjárat közeleg... Völgyzugoly és Arnor keletre vonul a Bakacsin-erdőhöz, Gandalffal és Szarumánnal, hogy végére járjon ennek az árnydolognak, na meg az orkoknak. Azt mondják, Suhatag táján is vannak szép számmal... és itt jön a képbe Thorin meg a tizenhárom társa. Az a törp, úgy tűnik, eszét vesztette hosszas hányattatása során... gyermek volt még, amikor Szmóg, a sárkány feldúlta az otthonát, ő pedig a fejébe vette, hogy visszafoglalja a várost.

-Tizenkét törppel és a hobbittal? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Cúthalion.

-Igen. Azt mondják, a hobbit valamiféle betörő, és úgy emeli majd el Szmóg kincsét, hogy a sárkány a füle botját sem mozdítja.

Cúthalionnak erős kétségei támadtak a tervvel kapcsolatban, de nem szólt közbe.

-Thorinnak természetesen érdeke, hogy a kószákkal közös hadjáratunk az ő ügye mellé álljon, évszázadokig, talán évezredekig tartó szövetség fejében. Biztosan megpróbálja majd meggyőzni apát, akit mindig is érdekeltek a sárkányok, a kincsek és a kalandos utazások, de nem hiszem, hogy sok reményt fűz a dologhoz.

Cúthalion szinte megszédült; elméje zsongott a rengeteg újdonságtól. Pillantása az asztalon heverő négy óriási, üres söröskorsóra tévedt, és azonnal megértette két bátyja újonnan támadt közlékenységét.

-És mégis mit vár Thorin? - tudakolta. - Páncélos harcosok százaival semmire sem megy a sárkány ellen. Szmóg egyetlen fújással hamuvá égeti mindet.

-Már mondtam – Elladan vállat vont. - Azt gondolja, valamiféle csellel megszerezhetik a kincset.

-A dolog eleve sántít, mivel a sárkányok a legravaszabb lények a világon – tette hozzá Elrohir. - Szmóg egy szempillantás alatt át fog látni a meséjükön, ha egyáltalán eljutnak addig, hogy átlépjék Suhatag határát. Nem értem az egészet... Thorinnak lehetne némi józan esze. Szmóg ezrével ölte a Magányos Hegy népét, amikor kétszáz évvel ezelőtt lecsapott.

Cúthalion megborzongott; elképzelte a vad dühtől fűtött sárkányt, ahogy vörhenyes lángörvénybe borítja a törpök birodalmát. Mennyi gondos munka, aprólékosság, megművelt föld és élet veszett oda néhány perc leforgása alatt...

Apának nem szabadna hagynia, hogy odamenjen – a mondat majdnem kiszaladt a száján, de Elrond hangjának emléke túlságosan is mély nyomot hagyott a tudatában. _A törpök kemények, mint a szikla, és sosem felejtenek. Bármit is hallasz tőlük, óvakodj attól, hogy rendreutasítsd őket, ahogy Aragornnal tetted._ Cúthalion gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, és úgy tett, mintha valami rendkívül érdekes dolgot fedezett volna fel a mohazöld szőnyegen. Felfogta, hogy Elrondnak semmiféle beleszólása sincs az eseményekbe; a legtöbb, amit tehet az, hogy némán szemléli őket, és esetleg tanácsot ad, könnyed mosollyal, majdhogynem tréfálkozva.

-Mégis – kérdezte kis hallgatás után -, miért olyan fontos nektek ez az egész, ha úgysem tehetünk semmit Thorinért? Apa aligha fog vele tartani a sárkány barlangjába, a tökéletes reménytelenségbe.

-Azért, mert Thorin útja meghatározhatja a mi indulásunk időpontját – vágta rá Elladan.

-A ti indulásotok... mégis, hová indultok? - döbbent meg Cúthalion.

-Már egyszer elmagyaráztuk. A Bakacsin-erdőbe, Thally – felelte türelmesen Elrohir. - Az Árnyhoz. Szarumán szerint szükségünk lehet némi haderőre, mert elképzelhető, hogy orkok védik Dol Goldur erődjét. Csak így remélhetünk biztos győzelmet.

Cúthalion összevonta a szemöldökét. - Mikor...?

-A vadászat után – Elladan felsóhajtott. - Az is csak álca, Arathorn sosem utazna száz mérföldet csak azért, hogy napokig ünnepeltesse magát. Apa meg ő nem verik nagydobra, hogy mi készül... ennyi az egész.

-Ó, valóban? Hát ez remek – Cúthalion dühösen felmordult. - Én pedig, gondolom, ülhetek szépen a fenekemen, és lehetek jó kisfiú.

-A harctér nem neked való hely, Thally – jegyezte meg Elrohir. - Bajod eshet...

-Neked is bajod eshet. Dannek is. Apának is, sőt, még a Fehér Mágusnak is! Senki sem sérthetetlen! Szauron a Világ Ura volt a Sötétség napjaiban, mégis legyőzték! - sziszegte Cúthalion. Olyan hatalmas düh fűtötte belülről, amilyennek még a létezéséről sem tudott.

-Menj már, Thal – sóhajtott fáradtan Elladan -, csak tizenhárom éves vagy, és...

-EZT SOHA TÖBBET NEM AKAROM HALLANI! - ordította Cúthalion. - NEM VAGYOK MÁR GYEREK! NEM VAGYOK GYENGEELMÉJŰ, SEM FOGYATÉKOS, MEG TUDOM ÍTÉLNI, MI VESZÉLYES ÉS MI NEM! FOGJÁTOK MÁR FEL VÉGRE, HOGY TUDOK VIGYÁZNI MAGAMRA, ÉS EGYÉBKÉNT IS, HÁRMUNK KÖZÜL NEM ÉN VAGYOK MATTRÉSZEG HAJNALI FÉL NÉGYKOR -

-Mégis, mi az ördög folyik itt?! - a belépő Glorfindel hangja hűsítő vízként hatolt Cúthalion elméjébe; világosan érezte, ahogy elül a lelkében a vihar, és ismét képes tisztán gondolkodni. Amint új, némileg felülemelkedett lelkiállapotban vette szemügyre a jelenetet, amelynek éppen részese, sőt, főszereplője volt, kezdte határozottan kínosnak érezni a helyzetét. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna; mélyet lélegzett, és makacsul összeszorította a száját. Glorfindel hitetlenkedve pillantott egyikükről a másikukra.

-Cúthalion – mondta -, mégis, minek köszönhető ez a hangnem?

-Csak összekaptunk – felelt helyette kínos gyorsasággal Elladan. - Semmiség az egész...

-Én nem úgy hallottam – Glorfindel két szemöldöke egyetlen egyenes vonallá keskenyedett. - Semmiféle civakodás nem adhat okot ilyen beszédre. Erről az apátok is hallani fog, mégpedig most rögtön.

-Nem szükséges – vágta rá gyorsan Elrohir -, egyáltalán nem is fontos a dolog. El tudjuk intézni magunk között, _ugye, Thally?_

 _Hát persze,_ akarta mondani Cúthalion, de a szavak sehogy sem szöktek az ajkára. A bátyjai annyiszor járatták már vele a bolondját... annyiszor nevették már ki... most ő is nevethetne egy jót, amikor Elrond felfedezi, hogy ittak... és bizonyára részegen bántották őt. _Igen,_ helyeselt egy vékony hangocska valahol a tudata peremén, _jár neked ennyi szórakozás... itt akarnak hagyni egyedül, hát rossz tett helyébe rosszat várj..._

-Nem is tudom – felelte Cúthalion. A hangja jéghidegen, szinte idegenül csengett. - Nem gondolom, hogy bármit is érdemes volna elintéznünk. Talán most inkább elmennék lefeküdni.

Elladan és Elrohir elkerekedett szemekkel bámultak rá. Glorfindel arca nem mutatott meglepetést, de a hangja valósággal pattogott a feszültségtől.

-Addig nem, amíg Elrond úr nem tud a dologról – cseppet sem szelíd mozdulattal megragadta Cúthalion vállát. - Indulás.

* * *

A toronyszobába vezető út furcsán rövidnek tűnt, pláne azt figyelembe véve, hogy sem Cúthalion, sem az ikrek nem szaporázták túlságosan a lépteiket. Glorfindel megállás nélkül nógatta őket, de nem jutott sok eredményre.

Cúthalion lelkéből hamar kitisztult a különleges, új, ám cseppet sem kellemes érzés, amelyet ő bosszúvágynak vélt, és a káröröm megbánásnak adta át a helyét. Észrevétlenül megszorította Elladan kezét, ahogy elhaladt mellette, és remélte, hogy bátyja megérti a célzást. Elladan azonban nem reagált, és ők vészes közelségbe kerültek Elrond ajtajához – talán ennek köszönhető, hogy Cúthalion fejében egy elkeseredett terv kezdett körvonalazódni.

A kanyargós csigalépcsőt gazdagon hímzett falikárpitok szegélyezték. Cúthalion lélegzet-visszafojtva számlálta őket. Egy jobbra... egy balra. Kettő jobbra, három balra, négy jobbra, hat balra... Arwen egyszer elmondta neki, hogy jobbra a hetedik falikárpit egy szűk, pókhálós átjárót rejt, amely Elrond egyik sosem használt könyvespolca mögött torkollik a toronyszobába. Ha sikerülne oda bejutniuk...

Az előtte pompázó kárpit vörös-arany oroszlánfejet mintázott. Cúthalion hirtelen elhatározással kirántotta a kését, és egyetlen villámgyors, vad mozdulattal lenyeste annak szomszédját, egy fekete bársony alapon zölden fickándozó halat. A hosszú faliszőnyeg, és az őt tartó arany gombok fülsiketítő kondulások sorozatával hömpölyögtek le a keskeny csigalépcsőn. Cúthalion lecsúsztatta a talpát a következő lépcsőfok hegyes sarkán, mesteri műesést mutatva be, és durván magával rántotta Elrohirt, aki vette a lapot, és fürgén gáncsot vetett Elladannak. A felismerhetetlenségig összegabalyodott karok és lábak összevisszaságaként landoltak a legközelebbi lépcsőfordulóban, pontosan ott, ahol Cúthalion tervezte. A csigavonalban kanyarodó nyirkos fal elrejtette őket a hátraforduló Glorfindel elől; a fiú a pillanatot kihasználva gyorsan félrerántotta a megfelelő faliszőnyeget.

-Káromkodj! - sziszegte Elladan fülébe.

-THAL, TE KÉTBALLÁBAS IDIÓTA, A SÜLY ESSEN BELÉD, MANWE SZAKÁLLÁRA ÉS MINDENRE AMI SZENT, NEM ELÉG HOGY BEÁRULSZ, MÉG A GERINCEMET IS KI AKAROD TÖRNI?!

Elrohir egy jól irányzott rúgással szabaddá tette a rejtett alagútba való bejárást; ikertestvére hangja sikeresen elnyomta a robajt. Egymást taszigálva húzódtak be a falnyílás rejtekébe, és Cúthalion egy rántással eredeti helyére juttatta az őrjöngve támadó barlangi medvét mintázó – véleménye szerint meglehetősen visszataszító – kárpitot.

Glorfindel léptei gyorsan közeledtek, majd megtorpantak, ahogy a tünde körülpillantott a tökéletesen üres és néma lépcsők sorain. Cúthalion mindent megtett, hogy ne ziháljon izgalmában, de ez még Elladan köpenyével a szájában sem volt egyszerű feladat. Szívük a torkukban dobogott, ahogy Glorfindel léptei megálltak, néhány centiméternyire tőlük, és a tünde hosszan hallgatózott.

-Elladan? Elrohir? Cúthalion? - Glorfindel hangja ingerülten csengett. - Azonnal gyertek elő! Mégis, miféle csíny ez?

Valamivel feljebb megnyikordult egy ajtó, és a falnyílásban kuporgó szökevények egyszerre dermedtek meg; mindannyian jól ismerték Elrond puha, könnyed lépteit.

-Mégis, mi az ördög folyik itt? - a tünde úr hangja mit sem vesztett szokott higgadtságából, de némi szemrehányás érződött rajta. - Az ég szerelmére, Glorfindel, a tornyomban _tanácskozás folyik_...

-Bocsánatodat kérem, uram, erről nem tudtam – felelte Glorfindel. - Csupán arról van szó, hogy a fiaid... nos... nem méltó módon viselkedtek egymással.

-Azt hallottam – felelte Elrond. - De valóban olyan súlyosnak ítélted a dolgot, hogy rögtön szólni akartál nekem?

-Talán túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítottam neki – felelte könnyedén Glorfindel. - Bocsásd meg, hogy megzavartam a nyugalmadat.

-Nincs nyugalmam, amit megzavarhatnál – Elrond hangjában mérhetetlen fáradtság csengett. - Akármi is történt, várhat holnapig.

-Igen, uram.

-Most már elmehetsz.

Cúthalionnak nem kellett látnia Glorfindelt ahhoz, hogy megérezze a hadvezér csalódottságát. Érdekes gondolat volt rádöbbenni, hogy talán nem csak ő és a bátyjai nyomoznak Elrond után...

-Gyerünk – súgta lehelethalkan, és előreindult, hogy kitapogassa a járat falait a koromsötétben.

Nem kellett sokáig osonniuk: a titkos út meredeken emelkedett, aztán teknőszerűen kiszélesedett, és az előreszaladó Elladan felfedezte a már említett szekrény hátsó falát. Az fekete volt és szúette, ők mégis ragyogó arccal tapasztották hozzá a fülüket. Sokkal tisztábban hallották az odabenn zajló beszélgetést, mint néhány hónappal azelőtt a barlangban.

-Bocsáss meg a félbeszakításért, Thorin – Elrond hangja visszanyerte könnyedségét. - Folytasd.

-Csak elcsodálkoztam azon, amit mondtál – felelte a törp mély, reszelős hangján. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy efféle kőagyú bestiák barlangjában rég elveszett kincsekre lelhetek. Nagy becsben fogom tartani ezt a kardot... remélem, hamarosan megint orkokat hasogat majd.

-Az efféle kívánság hamar teljesülhet a hegyekben – jegyezte meg Elrond. - És most mutassátok azt a térképet!

Rövid szünet következett, és régi, málló papír tompa zörgése. Az Évközép esti hold különös, sárga fénnyel sütött a toronyszobába, vakító fénypöttyöket vetve a szekrény egyik hasadékával szemközt kuporgó Elrohir köpenyére.

-Holdbetűk – mondta Elrond. - Azt írja, "öt láb magas az ajtó, hárman férnek be rajta".

-Mik azok a holdbetűk? - vágott közbe a hobbit-betörő izgatott hangja.

-A holdbetűk is rúnák, de nem látni őket – magyarázta Elrond -, legalábbis, ha egyenesen nézel rájuk. Csak akkor láthatók, amikor világít mögöttük a hold, az igazán ravaszakhoz pedig éppen olyan formájúnak és évszakúnak kell lennie a holdnak, mint amikor papírra vetették őket. Ezeket a törpök találták fel, és ezüsttollal írták, amint a barátaid is megerősíthetik. Ez itt bizonyára Évközép estéjén íródott, félhold világánál, valamikor réges-régen.

-És mit jelent? - Gandalf és Thorin kórusban vágtak közbe.

-"Állj a szürke kőhöz, amikor kopog a rigó" - olvasta Elrond -, "és a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugara Durin Napján a kulcslyukra süt."

-Durin! - kiáltotta Thorin. Cúthalion emelkedett büszkeséget vélt hallani a hangjában. - Ő a legősibb törp-faj, a hosszúszakállúak atyáinak atyja, és az én legelső ősöm; az örököse vagyok.

-Tehát akkor mi Durin Napja? - kérdezte türelmesen Elrond.

-A törpök Újévének első napja – mondta Thorin -, mint mindenki tudhatná; a Tél küszöbére érő Ősz utolsó holdjának első napja. Még mindig Durin Napjának nevezzük, amikor az Ősz utolsó holdja és a nap együtt van az égen. De ez sajnos nem sokat segít rajtunk, mert ma már nem tudjuk megállapítani, mikor jön el ez az időpont.

-Majd meglátjuk – szólt közbe Gandalf. - Van még ott egyéb írás is?

-Ami ennél a holdnál látható volna, nincs – sóhajtott Elrond.

-Ez is több, mint a semmi – jegyezte meg Thorin. - Nos, Elrond uram, azt hiszem, hálás lehetek a segítségedért. Jól jöhet még ez a hír a Durin Napján feltáruló ajtóról. Ha szerencsénk van, talán oda is érünk addigra.

-Ha szerencsétek van – bólintott Elrond -, de ne feledd: ha selyemszőnyeg borítja is az alagutatok folyosóját, vagy maga Durin szelleme száll is vissza a Semmiből, hogy segítségetekre legyen, a sárkányt még meg kell ölnötök.

-Nem fogom elfelejteni – felelte a törp komoran.


	13. Chapter 14

XIII.

Cúthalion zihálása visszhangzott a szobájában, mire végre becsukódott mögötte a szép faragású tölgyfa ajtó. Ezidáig gondolni sem merte volna, hogy ilyen sebességgel képes rohanni, de a jelek szerint a lelepleződéstől való félelem szárnyakat adott neki. Sietve benedvesítette a mosdótálját és behúzta a súlyos selyemfüggönyt, elnyomva a kint zubogó vízesés moraját. Rekordsebességgel ingre és nadrágra vetkőzött, és a dunyhák közé vetette magát. Lehunyta a szemét, mint aki már órák óta alszik.

A szobaajtó váratlanul kinyílt; Elladan és Elrohir estek be rajta, szintén zihálva.

-Mi az ördögöt kerestek itt?! - sziszegte Cúthalion. - Felfedeznek minket!

-Fel kell, hogy fedezzenek, Thally – vágta rá Elladan. - Az egész kastélyt felverted az ordibálásoddal, egy hasonlóan látványos békülési jelenetre lesz szükségünk, hogy apa ne kezdjen nyomozni utánunk.

-Ami, lássuk be, rémes következményekkel járna – tette hozzá Elrohir.

-Úgyhogy, bármennyire is utálsz most minket, el kell hitetned vele az ellenkezőjét.

Cúthalion gombócot érzett a torkában, ahogy a bátyjai könnyedén helyet foglaltak az ágya két szélén. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy akarhatott rosszat nekik röpke fél órával azelőtt.

-Dehogy utállak titeket – mondta halkan -, csak azt utálom, hogy mindig mindenből kimaradok. És itthagytok egyedül... és én csak találgathatom, mikor értek haza, ha hazaértek egyáltalán...

-Ez az, jól csinálod! - súgta Elladan. - Folytasd, de egy kicsit hangosabban!

-Ez nem vicc volt, Dan – sziszegte Cúthalion. - Tényleg ez a bajom. Ez, és nem más.

-Egek, mindjárt elsírom magam – vigyorgott Elrohir. - Figyelj, Thally, néhány év, és te is velünk jöhetsz. Már nem vagy olyan messze a felnőttkortól, mint gondolnád.

-Pedig szerintem igen... nektek is legalább ezer év hiányzik még hozzá – vitte be a találatot Cúthalion, de az ikrek nem vették a szívükre a sértést; vele nevettek. Cúthalion mérge nyomtalanul elpárolgott, de bosszúból jó erősen belebokszolt Elladan vállába. A bátyja nem hagyta annyiban, és Cúthalion egy pillanattal később a földön találta magát az Elrohirtól kapott vargbőr alatt. Gyors ellentámadásba lendült, de nem táplált nagy reményt a túlerővel szemben. Elladan megtorlásának végül csupán egy tollpárna és Cúthalion egyik üres tintás üvegcséje esett áldozatul, amit a fiú balszerencséjére az asztal szélén felejtett.

Egyikük sem vette észre a belépő Elrondot egészen addig, míg a tünde-úr helyet nem foglalt az ágy végében és meg nem szólalt:

-Azt hallottam, veszekedtek... hát most már verekedtek is?

-Hogy verekszünk? Ó, dehogy – Elrohir fürgén elengedte az Elladan haját borzolgató Cúthalion bokáját, és barátságos mosolyt villantott az apjára. - Minden a legnagyobb rendben.

-Igazán nincs semmi baj – tette hozzá Cúthalion.

-Csak játszunk – vágta rá Elladan.

-Hajnali ötkor? - Cúthalion úgy érezte, az elméje nyitott könyv Elrond átható pillantása előtt. - Különös időpont a játékra.

-Igen... mert hát ööö...

-Kibékültünk – Cúthalion eltökélte, hogy menti, ami menthető. - Mert az a helyzet, hogy... összevesztünk... valamin... kétlem, hogy ne hallottad volna... - szégyenlős mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - De... nem volt valami komoly, szóval... nincs köztünk harag.

-Pontosan – sietett hozzátenni Elrohir. Cúthalion úgy látta, a sok izgalom hatására a bátyjai majdnem teljesen kijózanodtak, amit nagy szerencsének vélt.

-Nekem elég komolynak tűnt - vonta fel a szemöldökét Elrond. - Még sosem hallottalak így kiabálni, Thal. Örülök neki, hogy a dolog nem állt közétek, de azért szeretném tudni, miről van szó.

Cúthalion egyik bátyjáról a másikra nézett, de csak a saját vívódását látta tükröződni az arcukon. Elrond nem egy kapuőr vagy egy szolga volt, akit kedvükre félrevezethettek...

-Csak annyi történt, hogy Thal olyasvalamit kért, amit nem adhatunk meg neki – szólalt meg Elladan.

-Mit? - ha az idősebbik tünde-iker azt remélte, elkerülheti a kérdést, csalódnia kellett.

-Azt kérte... - Elladan nyelt egyet. - Azt kérte, vigyük magunkkal a legközelebbi felderítőútra... titokban, ahogy a múltkor. Mondtuk neki, hogy nem lehet, mert baja eshet... és hogy talán nem tart ki a szerencséje... ő pedig nagyon dühös lett.

Cúthalion bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét, pedig legszívesebben Elladan nyakába ugrott volna. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ennyivel megússza...?

Elrond tekintete most őt pásztázta; a fiú egyszeriben _tényleg_ gyereknek érezte magát.

-Ezt majd én megbeszélem vele – mondta Elrond halkan. - Eredjetek aludni.

A két tünde-iker megszeppent arccal állt fel; Cúthalion majdnem felnevetett, annyira idegennek találta ezt a személyiségüktől. Már az ajtóban jártak, amikor Elrond szelíden megszólalt:

-Dan!

A fiú visszafordult. - Igen, apám?

-Akármit is tesz az öcséd, az nem jogosít fel arra, hogy kétballábas idiótának nevezd.

-Többé nem fordul elő – ígérte Elladan.

Cúthalion úgy érezte, a lassan becsukódó ajtó nyikorgása mondja ki a halálos ítéletét.

* * *

Elrond mozdulatlanul, némán ült az ágy szélén, és őt nézte. Cúthalion egy pillanatig attól tartott, ordítani fog, de a nevelőapja csupán sóhajtott egyet, és érzelemmentes hangon kijelentette:

-Csalódtam benned.

Cúthalion úgy érezte, sokkal könnyebben elviselne egy kiadós veszekedést, mint egy ilyen higgadt kijelentést.

-Tudom - mondta halkan. - Tudom... és sajnálom.

-Dannek és Elrohirnak igazuk volt, amikor nemet mondtak neked. Nem engedhetik meg, hogy velük tarts. Kétlem, hogy másféle válaszra számítottál volna... nem értem a dühödet.

Cúthalion sokáig hallgatott; makacsul összeszorította a száját, főként azért, mert halvány fogalma sem volt, hogyan menthetné a helyzetét. Az ikrek ezúttal nem voltak vele, hogy másfelé tereljék a beszélgetés fonalát. Aztán hirtelen eszébe ötlött, mit mondott Elladan...

-Azt hiszik, nem tart ki a szerencsém – mondta.

-Ezek szerint te biztos vagy benne, hogy kitart.

Cúthalion pontosan erre a válaszra várt.

-Tehát szerinted is csak a szerencsémnek köszönhetem, hogy még élek – vetette oda mogorván. - A vargok, az orkok és a rablók mind gyengeelméjűek voltak, és ujjnyi távolságból sem találtak volna el... vagy csak egyszerűen mind félreugráltak előlem, és a saját lábamban estem el, azért törtem el a gerincem. Igazán nem tettem semmit... _semmit_ , amiért másként kezelhetnétek, mint egy csecsemőt – Cúthalion fagyos pillantást vetett Elrondra. - Még szerencse, hogy a hős bátyáim ott voltak, hogy megvédjenek a farkastól. Még szerencse, hogy megölték helyettem...

-Fékezd a nyelved! - Elrond hangja már nem volt sem szelíd, sem barátságos, és Cúthalion rádöbbent, hogy újra feltámadt benne a düh.

-Bocsáss meg – mondta halkan, szemlesütve. - Bocsáss meg, én...

-Bizonyára akadtak volna a te korodban, akik nem élnek túl egy hasonló csatát – Elrond hangja szokatlanul fagyosan csengett. - Senki sem vonta kétségbe, hogy bátran viselkedtél, de meg kell értened, hogy tizenhárom évesen nem versenyezhetsz egy képzett harcossal. Próbáltalak szép szavakkal rávenni, hogy megértsd, de ha ez nem használ, vannak rá más eszközeim is. Kezdetnek például megnyirbálhatnád egy kicsit a büszkeséged, mert lehetsz akármekkora hős, a körülötted lévők csak úgy bánnak majd veled, ahogy te ővelük.

Cúthalion úgy érezte, összezsugorodik. _Elrondnak igaza van_ , fűzte hozzá a fejében lakó vékony hang, _éppen nagy marhát csinálsz magadból... ugyan ki vagy te a bátyáidhoz vagy az Őrökhöz képest? Egyáltalán, ki vagy te, Cúthalion? Még az igazi szüleidet sem ismered_.

-Nem csak ezért kiabáltam – szaladt ki a száján, mintegy öntudatlanul. - És nem ezért akartam velük menni.

Elrond arcán meglepetés tükröződött.

-Hát akkor miért?

Cúthalion felpillantott a nevelőapjára, és még jobban elszégyellte magát.

-Nem érdekes – motyogta. - Nem szeretnék beszélni róla.

-Én viszont kifejezetten szeretném, ha elárulnád. Legalább azt, hogy miért nem akarsz beszélni róla.

-Azért, mert szégyellem – vallotta be Cúthalion. Világosan látta az Elrond szemében megcsillanó csodálkozást; a tünde valószínűleg mindenre számított, csak erre nem.

-Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok.

-Csak az ünnepség teszi – vágta rá gyorsan Cúthalion. - Biztosan túl fáradt a fejem, azért... reagálom túl a dolgokat.

-Minél hamarabb kibököd, annál hamarabb pihenhetsz.

Cúthalion beletörődött a vereségbe. - Jó, rendben – sóhajtott. - Azért akartam velük menni, mert nem akarom, hogy meghaljanak... úgy, mint Erestor... és aztán ne lássam őket soha többet. Nem tudnám még egyszer elviselni a tudatot, hogy bajuk esett, és én... én csak álltam, és nem tettem semmit...

Cúthalion elharapta a mondatot, és minden eddiginél ostobábban érezte magát. Elrond különös pillantást vetett rá.

-Úgy – mondta halkan. - Most már érthető.

-Micsoda?

A nevelőapja csak egy könnyed mosollyal válaszolt.

-Nem gondolom, hogy ilyesféle veszély fenyeget a federítőutakon. Már megtisztítottuk Nyugatot a farkaslovasoktól... nem kell az életüket féltened.

-Feleennyire sem lenne rossz, ha velük mehetnék – sóhajtott Cúthalion. - Nem félek az orkoktól, sem a farkasaiktól... tulajdonképpen semmitől, a tehetetlenségen és a rabságon kívül. Megértesz?

-Én meg – Elrond mosolya egyre szélesebb lett -, de a legnagyobb félelmedet lehagytad a listáról.

-És mi volna az?

-Az unalom, úgy vélem.

Cúthalion felnevetett. - Milyen igaz. De hát úgy tűnik, meg kell tanulnom szembenézni a félelmemmel.

-Ezt meg hogy érted? - tudakolta Elrond.

-Ha jól sejtem, évekre elfelejthetem a vadászatokat – sóhajtott lemondóan Cúthalion. - Legalábbis ha most a helyedben lennék, hallani sem akarnék róla. - Kezdett beletörődni, hogy valóban megérdemli a büntetést.

-Határtalan szerencsédre azonban nem vagy a helyemben – felelte Elrond.

-Tessék?! - Cúthalion felpattant, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. A nevelőapja mosolygott.

-Egyelőre semmit sem tettél, amiért megtilthatnám neked a vadászatot. Ha valóban megszöktél volna... nos, akkor más lenne a helyzet.

Cúthalion érezte, hogy felragyog a szeme, ugyanakkor a szégyenérzet újabb hulláma ostromolta belülről.

-Igazán sajnálom, hogy olyan kiállhatatlan voltam – bizonygatta. Elrond válaszul összeborzolta a fiú haját, azzal elhagyta a szobát.

Cúthalion hosszan hallgatta a vízesés moraját, különféle fantasztikus elméleteket gyártva arról, vajon mi történik majd Völgyzugolyban, ami olyan fontos és titkos, hogy neki, Cúthalionnak feltétlenül házon kívül kell lennie.

* * *

A vízesés zúgó moraja lassan elült a távolban, ahogy Cúthalion az íjjal és tegezzel felfegyverkezett vadászok hosszú sorában lovagolt, igyekezvén lépést tartani a bátyjaival. Még több mint egy óra volt hátra napkeltéig; a reggel közeledtét semmi sem jelezte, az ég alján fodrozódó rózsaszínes felhőfoszlányokat leszámítva. A tündék csapata egy kiugró fennsík tetején ügetett, amelyről szabad kilátás nyílt a Köd-hegységre. Cúthalion hosszan gyönyörködött a Caradhras agyarszerű csúcsában és az őt a szomszédos magaslattal összekötő halálosan meredek hágóban, bár ilyen nagy távolságból a hegyek csupán ködös, kék foltoknak tűntek.

A fiú kissé didergett a reggeli hűvösségben, de nem mutatta; ehelyett mélyeket lélegzett, és hagyta, hogy elméjét átjárják az erdő apró neszei. Először vett részt hosszabb túrán a sebesülése óta, és nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel vette tudomásul, hogy egyáltalán nem fáj a háta.

Faust horkantása meglepő hirtelenséggel vágta ketté a csöndet. A csatamén erélyesen dobbantott, aztán felágaskodott. Cúthalion szelíd szavakkal fogta vissza.

-Közelednek – mondta Glorfindel.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő elteltével már meg is látták a lóhalálában közeledő dúnadánok népes csapatát. Arathorn és lovagjai az előörsben vágtattak; a harcosok színe-java fekete ékként törtetett az élen, mindannyian teljes páncélzatban. Cúthalion mindezzel alig törődött, annyira megörült, amikor megpillantotta, akit keresett: egy sovány, de izmos lovast, aki hosszú íjat hordott a vállán, és korához képest langaléta volt, mégis szinte eltörpült az öles csatabárdot hordozó Arathorn mellett.

Az Elveszett Királyság lovasai éles kanyart írtak le, és a fennsík irányába vágtattak, a tündék pedig megkezdték a leereszkedést. Cúthalion megsarkantyúzta Faustot; a ló két hátsó lábát behajlítva szánkázott le a meredek lejtőn, odalent pedig vad vágtában tört ki. Aragorn szintén gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélte a lovát; Völgyzugoly utolsó vadászai még a domb feléig sem jutottak, amikor ők ketten összetalálkoztak a zöld gyepen.

-Sokkal jobb színben vagy – Aragorn bizonytalanul mosolygott. - Jó újra látni, Thal.

-Téged is – felelte Cúthalion, de azt már nem volt képe hozzátenni, hogy Aragorn jó színben lenne. A fiú az emlékeiben is nyúlánk, sovány alakként élt, de utolsó találkozásuk óta még többet fogyott, sápadt volt, és a szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. Bár Aragorn az utóbbiakat sötétbarna hajfürtjei függönye alá rejtette, a tünde-szemet nem tudta becsapni.

-Milyen utatok volt? - kérdezte gyorsan Cúthalion, csupán egy szemvillanással adva barátja tudtára, hogy Elrond már hallótávolságon belül jár.

-Olyan, mint máskor – Aragorn vállat vont, aztán gunyorosan elmosolyodott. - A Brí-beliek szájtátva bámultak minket, mint akik még sosem láttak sereget.

-Lehet, hogy nem is láttak – jegyezte meg Cúthalion. - Békeidő van, és a vidéket jól őrzik.

Aragorn különös pillantást vetett Cúthalionra, és a fiúban felébredt a gyanú, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki illegális beavatást nyert Elrond és Arathorn titkos terveibe.

Arnor lovasai széles karéjban sorakoztak fel a napsütötte réten; Arathorn előrerúgtatott lovagjaival, hogy üdvözölje Elrondot. Cúthalion tisztelettudóan fejet hajtott, amikor a kószák vezére elhaladt mellette, aztán vidám mosollyal üdvözölte Agerwaent, és a többi komor, sötét hajú embert, akikre emlékezett.

Elrond és Arathorn fölényes nyugalommal üdvözölték egymást. Cúthalion semmit sem tudott leolvasni az arcukról, ami nem kevéssé bosszantotta. A szeme sarkából figyelte ikerbátyjait; Elladan valami nagyon mulatságosat súghatott Elrohir fülébe, mert az ifjú háta meggörnyedt a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Glorfindel, aki még mindig neheztelt rájuk az éjjeli incidens miatt, helytelenítő pillantást vetett Elladanra.

Néhány perccel később vadászkürt hangja rezgett a hűvös levegőben. Cúthalion egy pillanatra felkapta a fejét, és gyönyörködött a lassan égre hágó nap hófehéren ragyogó sugaraiban, amelyek már a gigászi, keleti hegyek hágóin keresztül hunyorogtak rájuk. Völgyzugoly vadászai és Arnor Elveszett Lovagjai felajzott íjjal kanyarodtak a környező erdőségek felé. Olyan hatalmas és fenséges látványt nyújtottak, hogy Cúthalion majdnem elfeledkezett a kétezer lovas katona jelenlétéről, akik fürgén, széles karéjban vágtak át a réteken, a fehér köves ösvény vonalát követve, a völgyben rejtőző város felé. _Mesteri húzás_ , ismerte el Cúthalion. _Lehetetlenség könnyebben leplezni egy hadsereg érkezésének okát_.

Cúthalion oldalba bökte a látványba feledkezett Aragornt.

-Gyerünk – nevetett -, még levadásszák előlünk a legkövérebb vaddisznókat!

* * *

A nap már delelőre hágott, mire három dúnadán vadász elejtette az első vadkant. Aragorn az üldözők harmadik sorában lovagolt, sarkában Cúthalionnal. A tünde le-lemaradozott, végül kelletlenül megszólalt:

-Nagy szégyen ez nekem, barátom, de rémesen fáj a hátam. Megállsz velem egy kicsit?

-Hát persze – felelte Aragorn. Fürgén kiléptettek a sorból; Cúthalion előreugratott, és intett a barátjának, hogy kövesse.

A tünde egy kis forráshoz lovagolt a völgyzugolyi dombok oldalában; a kristálytiszta víz tökéletesen átlátszó csíkként kanyargott a mohalepte kövek között. Cúthalion könnyed mozdulattal leszökkent Faust hátáról, és kényelmesen letelepedett, hátát a sziklafalnak vetve. Aragorn a saját tempójában követte. Keresztbe vetette a lábát, és ujjával a mohát morzsolgatva várakozó pillantást vetett a tündére.

-Semmi bajod, de beszélni akarsz velem – mondta.

Cúthalion bólintott. - Fejlődsz... de ez egyszer tényleg fáj a hátam. Na nem nagyon, csak egy kicsit... és nem is fáj, inkább csak szúr. Rémes érzés, mintha bolhák csipkednék a hátamat.

-Hamar elmúlik, csak nyújtsd ki – felelte Aragorn. Cúthalion engedelmeskedett, és elégedetten sóhajtott, ahogy a szúrás enyhült. Gunyoros pillantást vetett a kószára, és megjegyezte:

-Úgy festesz, mint aki egy hete nem aludt.

-Tényleg ez a helyzet – ismerte el Aragorn. - Próbáltam megtudni, mi áll ennek az egész díszvacsorásdinak a hátterében. Apámnak nem szokása ekkora dínomdánommal és díszkísérettel ünnepelni a győzelmeket.

-Fején találtad a szöget – bólintott Cúthalion. - Nos, a bátyáim és én nyomozásba kezdtünk, és elképesztő eredményekre jutottunk. Gondoltam, esetleg téged is érdekelhetnek, vagy talán tudsz is róluk.

-Én csak annyiról tudok, hogy apámnak valami titkos célja van ezzel a hadsereggel; és ezt is csak azért, mert nyilvánvaló. Hiába éjszakáztam, csak azt tudtam kimódolni, hogy a katonákkal tarthassak. Annyit tudok, hogy egy távoli földre mennek, még a Bakacsin-erdőnél is messzebbre, megkeresni egy távoli rokonunkat, bizonyos Bardot. A városát nagy veszély fenyegeti, és apám azt reméli, egy kétezres sereggel képes lesz elűzni az ellenséget és visszaállítani a békét. Azt is beszélik, hogy messze Keleten él még a népünknek némi maradéka, akik a Sötétség napjaiban menekültek arra a vidékre, abban a reményben, hogy Mordor a Nyugat ellen vívott háborúi közepette elfelejt kelet felé terjeszkedni.

Cúthalion olyan váratlanul egyenesedett ki, hogy a feje búbja nagyot csattant a szikla kiugró párkányán. A fiú még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy a fejére szorítsa a kezét; nagy szemeket meresztett a barátjára.

-Messze... Keletre, azt mondod? - suttogta megrészegült izgalommal.

-Azt. Hogy pontosan hová, azt nem tudom. Többet nem sikerült kiderítenem...

-Aragorn, drága barátom – Cúthalion felkacagott -, hiszen én mindent kiderítettem, csak ezt az egyet nem. Remélni sem mertem volna...

Aragorn megrázta a fejét. - Nem értelek.

-Idehallgass – Cúthalion hangja remegett a boldog izgalomtól. - Az apád és az apám most Északra mennek, hogy végezzenek azzal az Árnnyal. Maga a Fehér Mágus segíti őket, és az is az ő kérése volt, hogy állítsanak fel hadsereget, a biztonság kedvéért. Utána azonban még nagyobb kaland vár rájuk. Meg fogják ölni a sárkányt!

Aragorn szája tátva maradt. - Miféle sárkányt?!

-Szmógot, a Rettenetest. Két évszázada már, hogy az a szörnyeteg befészkelte magát Suhatagba, de kérlelhetetlen ellenségeket szerzett magának. Tölgypajzsos Thorin a Hegymélyi Király leszármazottja, és én találkoztam vele... tizenhárom társával elindult, hogy csellel behatoljon a Magányos Hegy tárnáiba, és valamiképpen végezzen a sárkánnyal. Indulása előtt azonban segítséget kért az apámtól, és én egészen eddig nem tudtam, hogy hajlandó-e a segítségére azonban megadtad a választ.

-Akkor hát a vadászat csak álca – lehelte Aragorn.

-Az bizony. Jól elfáradunk, gondolják, aztán az éjszaka leple alatt ellovagolnak. Reggelre pedig már mindegy lesz, mert apám bizonyára a nyakamra küldi Lindírt, vagy esetleg az egész Őrséget, és éjjel-nappal figyelni fognak. Egy szabad percem sem lesz. Pedig én veled akarok menni! Veled, és a dúnadánokkal. Nem akarok itthon ülni, tétlenül, miközben mindenkim a harctérre lovagol. Úgy elmennék... eltűnnék az erdőben, és titkon követném őket, de az apám úgyis felfedezne. Ő mindent észrevesz... - Cúthalion elharapta a mondatot, mert két völgyzugolyi katona lovagolt el mellettük, a következő pillanatban pedig Elladan kiáltása szállt feléjük a meleg, mozdulatlan légtömegen át:

-Thally! Gyere már, sietnünk kell.

Cúthalion lemondó pillantást vetett Aragornra, és már elfordult, hogy eloldja a lovát, mikor a kósza váratlanul megragadta a csuklóját.

-Légy engedelmes – súgta. - Tégy úgy, mint aki nem gyanít semmit, de ne zárd be az ablakod éjszakára.

-A kedvedért úgy fogok tenni – morgott Cúthalion -, de hiába. Ha több időm lett volna, talán kidolgozhattam volna valami tervet, de így lehetetlen megszökni.

-Az ember mindenre képes, ha nagyon akarja – dünnyögte Aragorn.

* * *

Cúthalion igyekezett szófogadóbbnak tűnni, mint valaha; a vacsoránál tökéletes udvariassággal társalgott a legkülönbözőbb uraságokkal, akiket mind rettenetesen unalmasnak talált. Egyedül azt a félórát élvezte, amikor Arathorn elmesélte neki a Köd-hegység lábánál vívott csata részleteit és haditervét; három-négy kupa dorwinioni vörösbor után már ő sem tűnt olyan komor embernek.

A fiú ügyelt rá, hogy ne induljon túl korán lefeküdni; a kifelé igyekvő Elladan és Elrohir nyomába szegődött, és lopva megrántotta a köpenyük sarkát. Bátyjai egyszerre fordultak meg, ugyanazzal a gyanakvó kifejezéssel az arcukon. Cúthalion körülnézett a folyosón, és elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy senki sem lesz tanúja a most következő jelenetnek. Egy kissé zavarban volt; egyik lábáról a másikra állva nézett fel a két ifjúra.

-Csak azt akartam mondani... - kezdte halkan -, hogy... nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra. És... ha történne valami érdekes... jól jegyezzétek meg, és mindent meséljetek el. És... én tényleg... szóval... akármilyen rémesen idegesítőek is vagytok, azért nem bánnám, ha életben maradnátok, rendben?

Elladan és Elrohir nevetésben törtek ki. - Rendben – mondták kórusban. Cúthalion futólag megölelte őket, aztán gőgös pillantást vetett rájuk, és hozzáfűzte:

-Most pedig jobb lesz, ha elmegyek lefeküdni, mielőtt túlságosan irigykedni kezdenék, amiért vásárra vihetitek a bőrötöket.

-Egy-két év, és te is csatlakozhatsz – emlékeztette Elrohir. Cúthalion felsóhajtott. Halhatatlannak született, tisztában volt azzal, hogy egy vagy két év a tündék között majdhogynem egyenlő százzal és kétszázzal... mégis, ahogy a szobája felé vánszorgott a széles márványlépcsőn, a másnap reggel is olyan távolinak tűnt, mint Középfölde időszámításának következő korszaka.

A szobájába érve konokul összehúzta a függönyt, kirekesztve a holdsarló sárga fényét. Végighevert az ágyán, a füléig húzva a takarót, és próbált elaludni, de még hosszú órák múltán is éberen feküdt. Hallgatta a lenti csarnokből kiszűrődő zenét, nevetést, és beszélgetést, amit a kósza szellő felkapott, és egészen a lakosztályáig repített.

Olyannyira belefeledkezett saját nyomorúságába, hogy először meg sem ütötte a fülét az egyre szaporodó halk dobogás a várfal oldalán. Feltámadt a szél, és dagadó vitorlává gyűrte Cúthalion fehér függönyét; és abban a pillanatban meglátta.

Egy árny kuporgott az ablakán túl; épp akkor ugrotta át az erkélye korlátját, és ügyesen landolt a mellvédet tartó kőoszlopok tövében. A fiú felpattant az ágyról, és az ablakhoz rohant. Határtalan meglepetésére a függönyt félrehúzva a szélesen vigyorgó Aragornnal találta szembe magát.

-Elindultak az őrszemek – hadarta a kósza. - Fene tudja, hová sietnek ennyire, de nemsokára követi őket a derékhad... mi még épp elcsípjük a hátvédet.

-Te... hogyan... mikor... mi... - dadogta Cúthalion.

Aragorn vállat vont. - Azt mondtad, velem akarsz jönni. Hát magammal viszlek.


	14. Chapter 15

XIV.

Cúthalion feltépte a szekrényajtót, egy barna vászonbatyuba hajigálva mindent, ami hirtelenjében a szeme elé kerülve hasznosnak tűnt, aztán fürgén öltözni kezdett. Aragorn suttogva nógatta, fél fülét végig az ajtóra tapasztva.

-Az egyik tünde azt a parancsot kapta, hogy őrizze az ajtódat – magyarázta. - Figyeltem, minden negyedórában egyszer ellenőrzi, hogy csend van-e. El kell tűnnünk, mielőtt ideér.

Cúthalion felcsatolta a kardövét, miközben próbálta nem elképzelni Lindír várható rekcióját, amikor rádöbben, hogy eltűnt az ágyából. Már majdnem magára illesztette a karvértet, de Aragorn letorkollta:

-Arra nem lesz szükséged.

-Már miért ne... - kezdte Cúthalion, de a kósza lepisszegte, és jobb felé intett. A kastélyszárny északi sarkán imbolygó fénypont tűnt fel, egyre közeledve.

Cúthalion felkapta a vargbőrt, Elrohir ajándékát, és sietve begyűrte a takaró alá, vigyázva, nehogy kilátsszon a farkasfej.

-Élethű utánzat – jegyezte meg Aragorn. Cúthalion bosszús pillantást vetett rá.

-Van jobb ötleted? Minden másodperc számít, amíg elhiszi, hogy itt vagyok.

Mintegy szavai alátámasztásaképp elrendezte a dunyhát és a párnákat, azután vállára vetette karcsú íját, és gunyorosan rámosolygott a barátjára.

-Nos, várom az elképesztő szabadulási tervedet. Hogy jutunk ki innen észrevétlenül?

-Simán, ha jó az időzítés. Csak tedd, amit mondok.

Aragorn az erkélyre szökkent. Cúthalion utána. A felfelé libbenő függöny elrejtette őket a kíváncsi szemek elől. Aragorn a pillanatot kihasználva egy meredek ugrással a mellvéden termett, megpördült, és eltűnt mögötte.

-Várj itt! - suttogta. - Aztán számolj tizenöt szívdobbanást, és ugorj le úgy, ahogy én!

-Mi... - Cúthalion még ki sem gondolta a kérdést, a kósza már sehol sem volt.

Cúthalion bosszúsan meredt a hófehér márványoszlopok sorára. Aragorn igazán adhatott volna bővebb magyarázatot... ugorjon le a semmibe? Mégis hogyan? Hiszen nem tud repülni. Ez őrültség, egy újabb gerinctörésnél még az is jobb, ha napkeltéig Lindír szitkozódását kell hallgatnia... időközben azonban kérlelhetetlenül teltek a másodpercek, és a fiú szíve sem hagyta abba a dobogást. Kilenc... tíz... Cúthalion szétnézett a mellvéd tetején, de a mélység így sem tűnt barátságosabbnak. Tizenegy...tizenkettő... _mégis, mi a fenét csinálok?!_ Tizenhárom... _fordulj vissza, te őrült, fordulj vissza!_ Tizennégy... _Lindír mindjárt benyit, és akkor végem van..._ Tizenöt...

Lélegzetvisszafojtva csúsztatta le a sarkát a mellvédről; majdnem felkiáltott, amikor bal keze megakadt a kötélben. Jobbja egy szempillantás alatt megtalálta a helyét a fal egyik kiszögellésében. Cúthalion fürgén lecsusszant a kötélen, figyelmen kívül hagyva azt a lehetőséget, hogy a legkisebb rossz mozdulatra lezuhan, és nyakát szegi a vízeséssel szemben magasodó éles sziklákon.

Aragorn egy széles párkányon várta; Cúthalionnak tátva maradt a szája, amikor meglátta a tetőtől talpig felszerszámozott, békésen álldogáló Faustot Aragorn fehér ménje, Cadoc mellett. Mindkét ló nyergét az Elveszett Királyság csillagokkal övezett Fehér Fája díszítette. A holdfényben fürdő sziklafalnak támasztva különös formájú zsák állt; Aragorn egy ügyes mozdulattal kioldotta a száján a csomót, láthatóvá téve annak tartalmát, egy dúnadán páncél darabjait.

-A tartalék vértem – mondta. - Siess, csatold fel.

Cúthalion felvonta a szemöldökét. - Van saját páncélom odafenn...

-Igen, és egy pillanat alatt fölfedeznek, ha azt veszed magadra. Elrond minden bizonnyal észrevesz a saját néped körében, de nem akkor, ha emberi ruhákban lovagolsz. Csak öltsd fel a sisakot, és senki meg nem mondja, hogy nem vagyunk rokonok... A nevem mostantól Estel, és te az unokatestvérem vagy. Válassz egy nevet magadnak.

-Estel? - Cúthalion gunyoros pillantást vetett Aragornra. - Szerénységed nem ismer határokat.

-Miért?

-Az én nyelvemen reményt jelent. De azért tetszik... még akkor is, ha feleolyan jó sincs, mint az enyém.

-A szerénység aztán neked is erősséged – jegyezte meg Aragorn. - Fogadok, te egyenesen Illúvatarnak fogod nevezni magad.

-Nem is rossz ötlet – merengett Cúthalion -, bár talán árulkodó név lenne. Nem; én Neithan leszek, mint Túrin a regékben, amikor beállt Brethil erdeinek vadászai közé.

-Ezt a részét sosem hallottam a történetnek – jegyezte meg Aragorn.

-Pedig az egyik kedvencem. Eléneklem neked, ha egyszer kikeveredünk innen.

Cúthalion fürgén magára öltötte a páncélt, ami furcsán nehéznek és keménynek tűnt a pillekönnyű mithrilhez szokott testének, de hamar hozzászokott a változáshoz. Fejébe húzta a sisakot, és lecsapta a rostélyt. Az acél illata nem várt erővel csapta meg.

-Nos? - szólt, Aragorn felé fordulva. - Elég emberi vagyok?

-Tökéletesen – felelte mosolyogva a kósza. - Már csak egy dolog hiányzik...

Azzal jókora, kétélű kardot húzott elő a zsák aljáról. Cúthalion idegenkedő pillantást vetett a fegyverre; az meglehetősen nehéznek tűnt, és a keresztvas fölött túlságosan széles volt az ízlésének.

-Ha ember vagy, emberi fegyvereket kell hordanod – mondta Aragorn.

-Egy hentes bárdjával is többre mennék, mint _ezzel_ – tiltakozott Cúthalion. - Nem tudnék fürgén harcolni vele, márpedig az az erősségem.

-Akkor csak viseld. Ha véletlenül belefutunk egy csatába, a kutya sem fog törődni vele, hogy mivel ölöd az orkokat.

Cúthalion felkacagott. – Amilyen igaz.

Vagy húszlábnyira fölöttük ajtócsapódás hallatszott, és a szél Lindír hangját hozta:

-Bocsásd meg, hogy az éjszaka közepén zavarlak, de zajt hallottam errefelé... Cúthalion?

-Tűnés! - sziszegte Aragorn. Lóra pattantak, és tempós ügetésben vágtak neki a kanyargós, lefelé vezető ösvénynek.

-Cúthalion! - Lindír kiáltása harsant az erkélyről, de a tünde lepillantva csak a komor dúnadán balszárny elvonulását láthatta, éles szeme pedig halványan kivehette a völgy szájában gyülekező hátvédet.

* * *

Völgyzugoly óriás kapuszárnyai szélesre tárultak; a sereg létszáma ellenére kísérteties nesztelenséggel haladt a fehér köves ösvény vonalát követve. Egy jó óráig csak lépésben tudtak haladni, a Gázló vidékének rétjein azonban lendületes vágtába kezdtek.

Cúthalion a hátvéd ötödik sorában lovagolt Aragorn mellett, és magában szorgosan taglalta ennek a helynek a páratlan szépségét és fontosságát. Ezidáig valahogy mindig megfeledkezett a hátvéd csatában játszott kulcsfontosságú szerepéről, amint azonban maga is ott lovagolt, megváltozott a véleménye. _Ha orvtámadás érne minket hátulról, csak mi állnánk a totális összeomlás útjában,_ gondolta elégedetten. _Ha egyszer hadvezér leszek, biztosan elrejtek néhány híres hőst a hátvédemben, hogy lelket öntsenek a katonákba_.

A fiú alig beszélt, mert félt, hogy a jó fülű dúnadánok még a folyamatos patadobaj ellenére is felfigyelnének különös, dallamos kiejtésére. Cúthalion úgy érezte, anyanyelve valóságos dalolászás a jobbára egyenletes hangnemű és tempójú, kissé monoton Közös Beszédhez képest. A tündék általában minden apró hangulati árnyalatot kifejeztek a hangjukkal; még egy ok, amiért Cúthalion kukának tartotta Aragornt.

Szorongása ellenére dagadt a keble a büszkeségtől, ahogy egyre távolodtak Völgyzugolytól, és egy éles kanyarral ráfordultak a Keleti Utat szegélyező sztyeppékre. Arathorn és Elrond hadai végtelen lándzsatengerként hullámzottak előttük. Cúthalion csak egy-egy kósza mithrilcsillanást láthatott a sor elején vágtató nevelőapjából, azt viszont alaposan megfigyelte, hogy az egyik szárnyat Elladan, a másikat Elrohir vezeti. Hogy melyiket melyikük, azt képtelen volt megállapítani. A kószák jobbára a derékhadban és a hátvédben haladtak; Arathorn lovagjai és Elrond főurai a sereg élén feszítettek színpompás lobogóikkal. Cúthalion hosszan gyönyörködött Völgyzugoly vörös-kékjében, amelyet ősrégi, cikornyás virágmotívum díszített. A jel olyannyira elterjedt a völgybéli birodalomban, hogy minden oszlopon, falfestményen, ruhán, fegyveren, sőt: még a kerítések kovácsoltvas csúcsán is azt lehetett látni.

-Hát... indulunk – mondta halkan Aragorn. Csak egy-egy szemcsillanás látszott az arcából, de Cúthalion tudta, hogy mosolyog.

A tünde tétován bólintott. Az első sorokból érces, lelkesítő kürtszó tört fel; Elrond és Arathorn hangyányi alakja előrevágtatott. A számtalan sorban egymást követve ugrottak meg a büszke csatamének.

Cúthalion az utolsó pillanatban elkapta Aragorn csuklóját.

-Köszönöm – mondta halkan. - Ezt nem felejtem el neked.

* * *

Elrond bírálóan végigjáratta a tekintetét a hadseregén. A dúnadánokkal együtt lehettek vagy négyezren; mindannyian daliás, kipróbált katonák, fegyelmezetten, egyenes sorokban. Nyugat földjén semmilyen ellenség meg nem állhat előttük.

 _Vajon Keleten mi a helyzet?_

Elrond kétkedő gondolatmenete megszakadt, amikor a sor lassan megindult, Arathorn felzárkózott mellé, és fojtott hangon megkérdezte:

-Hol van most Gandalf? Azt ígérte, az oldalunkon lesz Dol Goldurban.

-Ott lesz, de más utat választott... dolga akadt a sárkányvadászokkal.

Arathorn összevonta a szemöldökét, és kis ideig hallgatott. Elrond szinte hallotta elméjének csattogó fogaskerekeit, ahogy megpróbálja ezredszerre is felszítani ugyanazt a vitát, újabb érveket keresve. Kissé mulattatta a dolog; kíváncsian várta, a vezér ezúttal mivel áll elő. Arathorn hangja higgadt volt, amikor végre megszólalt:

-Gandalf nem szokta hiábavalóságokra fecsérelni az idejét.

-A saját fogalmai szerint biztosan nem – felelte szelíden Elrond. - Bármit is tesz, esküdni mernék rá, hogy azért teszi, mert van rá valami oka.

-Ugyan miféle oka lehet arra, hogy részt vegyen egy lehetetlen őrültségben...?!

-Ő talán nem tartja annak.

-De te annak tartod – Arathorn kutató pillantást vetett a tündére. Elrondot meglehetősen zavarta ez a nézés; kissé elfordította a fejét.

-Annak, hogy _én_ minek tartom, Thorin szempontjából a legcsekélyebb jelentősége sincs.

-A sajátodból viszont van, és nem is csekély.

-Okosabb, ha kimondod, amit tartasz rólam, és nem kényszerítesz rá, hogy találgassak – felelte élesen Elrond.

-Ahogy kívánod – Arathorn vészesen lehalkította a hangját, de a beszédtónusa ugyanolyan higgadt, sőt, szenvtelen maradt. - Szerintem rosszul döntöttél, amikor bátorítottad őket. Azt mondják, látod a jövőt... én ezt készséggel elhiszem. Talán láttad előre, ahogy kudarcot vallanak, mégsem tettél semmit. Nem mondtad el nekik az igazat...

-Szóval úgy gondolod, szándékosan félrevezettem Tölgypajzsos Thorint, és előreküldtem a halálba. - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét. - Magától értetődik. Elvégre a hadseregedet is csak azért hoztam magammal, hogy az első éjszakán halálukat leljék, miután a valákkal folytatott szokásos napi csevegésemet követően Manwe halálos villámcsapást küld rájuk. Nem, Arathorn, te nem gondolod, hogy gyilkos vagyok; azt szeretnéd megtudni, miért kértem meg Gandalfot, hogy legyen a vezetőjük, és becsületszavamra, nem válogatsz az eszközökben.

Arathorn bizonytalanul elmosolyodott. - És vajon választ kapok a kérdésemre?

Elrond tűnődő pillantást vetett a zord férfira; egy pillanatig azon tanakodott, vajon bízhat-e benne... de végül döntött.

-Néha... ritkán... tudok következtetni jövőbeli eseményekre, és a következtetéseim általában helyesek. Thorin nem hiába kelt útra. Még ha célját nem is éri el azonnal, közel jut majd hozzá, nagyon közel... úgy érzem, hallunk még róla. Az útján mindenképpen olyasmit tesz majd, ami fontos Középfölde sorsának további alakulására nézve. Ezt persze hiába mondtam volna neki, az elméjét teljes egészében a Szmóg iránt érzett gyűlölet uralja. Semmi másra nem képes gondolni.

-Gandalf tud erről?

-Még többet is, mint én – felelte Elrond ugyanolyan távoli, álmodozó hangon. - Valóban én kértem rá, hogy vigyázza Thorin lépteit, de azt hiszem, önszántából is ezt tenné. Mindazonáltal nem kell aggódnod; becsületszavát adta, hogy ott lesz Dol Goldur ostrománál.

-Észak Árnyának befellegzett – Arathorn mosolya szélesebb lett. - Sosem győz le minket, ha Gandalffal és Szarumánnal az oldalunkon vonulunk a falai alá!

-Bizonyára feltett szándéka volt, hogy ezt elkerülje – jegyezte meg Elrond.

-És ha nincs a kis Cúthalion, el is kerüli – tette hozzá Arathorn. - Nagy szerencse, hogy Aragorn meg ő végül mégis összebarátkoztak.

-És még nagyobb szerencse, hogy biztonságban tudhatjuk őket – bólintott Elrond. Arathorn helyeslően sóhajtott.

-Sokáig főtt a fejem, hogyan tudnánk eltitkolni az indulásunkat... erősen tartottam tőle, hogy valamelyikük megsejt valamit.

-A vadászat igazán zseniális ötlet volt.

-Mégis... - Arathorn lepöckölt egy legyet a lova nyakáról -, néha elgondolkodom... Aragorn egymaga nem lett volna képes fényt deríteni a tervünkre. Talán Cúthalion sem. De _ketten együtt_...

-Hamarosan mindent megtudnak, effelől nincs kétség – Elrond mosolygott. - De addigra mi már messze járunk. Sokan fogják őrizni őket, az esetek többségében láthatatlanul. Tökéletes biztonságban lesznek, egyet se félj.

* * *

Elladan árnyéknál is csendesebben elhagyta őrhelyét, és fáklyáját kioltva az éjszaka tintafekete árnyai közé vetette magát. A halványan derengő holdsarló fényét tökéletesen elegendőnek találta a tájékozódáshoz; érzékei a megszokott módon kiélesedtek. A szemére alig volt szüksége; illatokból, zörejekből és a lába alatt roppanó gallyak fekvéséből is képes volt kikövetkeztetni, merre jár.

Elrohir egy göcsörtös szilfának dőlve várt rá; ujjaival türelmetlenül dobolt a kardja markolatán.

-Na? Megtudtál valamit? - szegezte neki rögtön a kérdést, mintha begyakorolt szöveget mondana.

-Nem sokat – felelte kelletlenül Elladan. - Glorfindelék hallgatnak, mint a sír. Ha tudnak is valamit, nem tervezik elárulni az elkövetkezendő kétezer évben. Persze lehet, hogy csak büszkeségből viselkednek ennyire rejtélyesen, és szívük szerint ők faggatnának _minket_... apa sosem arról volt híres, hogy bárki előtt is megnyitná az elméjét. Na és te? Jutottál valamilyen eredményre?

-Csak amennyire te – sóhajtott Elrohir. - A fene megeszi az egész titkolózást. Tudod, kezdem magam úgy érezni, mint Thal.

-Én is – dünnyögte Elladan. - De van egy sanda gyanúm, hogy ha itt lenne, napok alatt leleplezné apa összes tervét. Bár tudnám, hogyan talált ránk az alagútban!

-És vajon honnan tudta, hogy a kárpit mögül titkos ajtó nyílik? Magunkkal kellett volna hoznunk, Dan.

-Jóval szórakoztatóbb utunk lenne, az már biztos – bólintott Elladan. - Bezzeg most menetelhetünk a hadsereg két különböző oldalán, és hosszú órákig kell trükköznünk, ha szót akarunk váltani egymással.

-Fel a fejjel! Megállunk Lothlórienben – Elrohir vigyorgott. - Néhány napnyi udvariaskodás, és a lelkedet is eladnád, csak a harctéren lehess.

Elladan bosszús pillantást vetett ikertestvérére, aki jót nevetett rajta. - Ez most semmit sem segít rajtunk.

Elrohir nem felelt, csak megállt mellette, és a vállára tette a kezét. Elladan halkan sóhajtott. Mindkét iker szeme messze Keleten járt; az Arany-erdő ragyogó szegélyét keresték a Köd-hegység zord ölelésében, holott tudták: még sok napnak kell eltelnie, hogy megérkezzenek a megfelelő átkelőhöz. Ezeket a csúcsokat nem arra emelték a világot mozgató erők, hogy többezres hadseregek keljenek át szűk, életveszélyes hágóikon, Elrond emlékezetével azonban még Középfölde leghatalmasabb hegylánca sem vehette fel a versenyt. Ő ismert egy örökké lakatlan, kopár és sziklás utat, amely az Ezüst-ér forrásánál kanyarodott le a hegységen túli föld szélére; ez alaposan megrövidítette az előttük álló mérföldeket.

A Köd-hegység azonban láthatatlan volt a sötét éjszakában; még a körvonalait sem vehették ki a levegős messzeségben.

-Alig hunyorognak a csillagok – mondta halkan Elrohir.

Elladan kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. Ahol egy perccel azelőtt még a Hattyú csillagkép fehér pókhálója csillogott, most üresen, némán ásított a sötétség, mintha felfoghatatlanul hatalmas, fekete bársonyfüggöny borítaná be a világmindenséget. Június végére cseppet sem jellemző jeges szélroham söpört végig a tájon, és a két tünde dideregni kezdett.

-Gondolod, hogy ez az Árny műve? - suttogta Elrohir. - Ugyan ki képes kioltani a csillagokat?

Alig fejezte be a mondatot, elült a szél, és az égitestek gombostűfejnyi elszórt pontjai annak rendje és módja szerint visszatértek eredeti helyükre. Elladan csak nagy sokára szólalt meg:

-Valószínűleg úgy van, ahogy mondod, de ne feledd: épp úton vagyunk, hogy leszámolhassunk vele.

Elrohirt némileg megnyugtatták ezek a szavak, de Elladan komor némaságba burkolózva állt mellette. Képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből azt a szörnyű gondolatot, hogy egész életében csak egyvalakiről hallott, aki gyilkos haragjában képes volt sötétségbe borítani Középföldét.


	15. Chapter 16

XV.

-Ébredj! - suttogta Aragorn kissé ingerülten, ötödször is gyomron bökve a bosszúsan forgolódó Cúthaliont. - Indulunk!

-Csak tudnám, mi az ördögnek sietünk ennyire – morogta a fiú, miközben felhúzta puha bőrcsizmáját, és vastag köpönyeget terített arnori páncélzata fölé, mert didergett a reggeli hűvösségben. A nagy hőmérsékletingadozás nem volt ínyére; a vért éjjelre szellős, nappalra fullasztó viseletnek bizonyult. Cúthalion gyakran megjegyezte, hogy a páncélban látja az emberek halandóságának okát, de Aragorn nem volt különösebben vevő a tréfára.

Cúthalion másfél hadseregben eltöltött hét után kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy a katonaélettel kapcsolatos elképzelései meglehetősen gyermetegek voltak. Egyelőre nyomát sem látta a dicsőségnek, amelyet a hősi dalokban megénekeltek; csak annyit tapasztalt, hogy egész nap fáradt, ingerült és jobbára unatkozik. Aragornnal alig beszélhetett, mert idegenszerű kiejtése azonnal elárulta volna kilétét, így hát ezúttal a kószán volt a mesélés sora. Kiderült, hogy sokkal beszédesebb, mint amilyennek első pillantásra tűnt, habár Cúthalion gyanította, hogy barátja is csak az unalom elől menekül. Napjainak fénypontja a reggeli és késő délutáni menet volt, amikor Aragornt jókedvében találta, és a kósza az emberek regéit mesélte neki; amikor egyikük sem érezte úgy, hogy menten éhen veszik, lefordul a lováról, leolvad a hátáról az acél a nagy melegben, esetleg megfagy az éjjeli hűvösségben. Ezek az alkalmak sokkal ritkábban jöttek el, mint Cúthalion kívánta, és már-már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy okosabb lett volna otthon maradni.

Gondosan felcsatolta sisakját, és lecsapta a rostélyt, mielőtt hozzálátott volna, hogy felnyergelje Faustot. A ló semmit sem engedett kényelmi követeléseiből; nem volt például hajlandó felszerszámozva tölteni az éjszakát, máskülönben minduntalan megbokrosodott, nem akart a sorban maradni, és már-már levetette gazdáját a hátáról. Cúthalion engedett neki, hiszen szerette az állatot, és tudta, hogy keresve sem találna szilajabb és biztosabb léptű csatamént; de a minden reggel megismétlődő nyergelési procedúra olykor megviselte.

Halk sóhajjal tornászta nyeregbe magát, miközben a messzeségben fel-felharsant az indulásra sürgető kürtszó. Aragorn nagyot húzott a kulacsából, és eloldozta a békésen legelésző Cadockot.

-Lekésted a reggelit – mondta, amikor a tünde mellé ért. - Félretettem neked, amennyit tudtam, de aligha laksz jól.

Cúthaliont nem hozta lázba a vékony szelet kenyér, és a darabka szénné égett szalonna, de az mégis több volt a semminél. Már az evés gondolatától jobb kedve kerekedett, és némi bizakodással pislogott a menetirányba.

Nem lovagoltak naphosszat hiába: a Köd-hegység gigászi csúcsai mérföldnyi távolságba kerültek. Aragorn nagy szemeket meresztett a hajnali ködből kibontakozó tájra; a nap vörös tűzgolyója éppen akkor bukkant ki az egyik hágó alján. A táborra narancsszín fény ömlött, mintha valaki lángra lobbantotta volna a katonák lándzsaerdejét. Fenséges látvány volt.

-Azok már a Túlnani Föld hegyei – felelt Cúthalion barátja ki nem mondott kérdésére. - Az a három csúcs ott a törpök régi birodalmának határa: Baraz, Zirak és Shathur. Elmegyünk majd Mória falai mellett és a Tükör-tónál, amit a törpök Khaled-Záramnak hívnak. Egykor csodálatos vidék volt... ma hallgat, mint a sír. Kár, hogy azonnal továbbmegyünk... nem időzhetünk többet, mint te a Vörösfoki-hágónál, holott egy év is kevés lenne, hogy bejárjuk a hegységet.

-Azt mondják, Mória gonosz hely – jegyezte meg Aragorn.

-És nem is ok nélkül – Cúthalion bólintott. - Hisz ismered a regéket. Durin Veszte lakozik a mélyben.

-Ismerem mindet – hagyta rá Aragorn -, de nem tudom, miben áll Durin Veszte. Vajon az is egy sárkány? Valamiféle szörnyeteg, vagy inkább egy átok? Talán még a Fehér Mágus sem tudná megmondani.

-Akármi is az, valami azt súgja, rosszabb egy sárkánynál – súgta Cúthalion. - Kérdeztem róla az apámat, de azt mondta, azok, akik választ tudnának adni a kérdésemre, már nem élnek. Évezredek óta nem tért vissza senki, aki belépett azon a kapun. Azt mondják, már a bejutás is életekbe kerül; és azt is, hogy a kapu titkos, varázslat védi, és csak a kiválasztott kevesek találhatják meg.

-Én azt hallottam, senki élő ember fia át nem kelt ezeken a hegyeken már hosszú esztendők óta, és ezeknek a híreknek semmi közük Móriához. Sok furcsa mendemonda kering mifelénk a Köd-hegységről, és egyiket sem jó hallgatni.

-Pedig nincs itt semmi, amitől tartanotok kellene – vonta meg a vállát Cúthalion. - Egyszerűen ork-tanya az egész vidék, ami szomorú, mert régen fényes birodalom virágzott Eregionban, és odalenn a tárnákban is. Persze a népem igyekszik rendet tartani, amennyire tőle telik; de hát ez nem az apám földje, és túl messze van ahhoz, hogy elfoglaljuk. Több kárunk származna belőle, mint hasznunk, hiszen a lenti bányák többsége az orkoké, és a hegyeket is jobban ismerik nálunk.

-Ha többen lennénk, ideköltözhetnénk – Aragorn sóvárgó pillantást vetett a hegyekre. - Az én népem hozzászokott a zord vidékekhez.

-Minden bizonnyal kellemesebb szomszédok lennétek azoknál a bestiáknál – nevetett Cúthalion. - De odalenne a mulatságunk. Már várom a felnőttkoromat, hogy én is idejöhessek orkokat füstölni.

Amíg beszélgettek, a menet lassan megindult a legközelebbi csúcs irányába. A sereg néhány óra múlva éles kanyart vett dél felé, a hegységgel párhuzamosan haladva. Cúthalion és Aragorn árgus szemekkel figyelték a gigászi sziklatömegeket, hátha ork felderítőkbe botlanak, de a vidék körös-körül ünnepélyes némaságba burkolózott. Ha ellenségeik észre is vették őket, megbújtak; nem merték felvenni a harcot ekkora túlerővel, a két jóbarát nem kis bosszúságára. Cúthalion hosszú ideig némán bámult egy világos foltot a lova nyakán, aztán amikor már nem bírt magával, megkérdezte:

-Estel, mondd, te ilyennek képzelted a háborút?

Aragorn úgy pillantott rá, mint aki álmából ébred, aztán elmosolyodott.

-Ez nem háború. A háború nem ilyen.

-Hát milyen? - kapott a szón Cúthalion.

-A háború olyan, mintha nem lenne értelme – Aragorn elharapta a mondatot; keresgélte a szavakat. - Amikor háborúban vagy, a nagy szavak már nem számítanak. Ölnöd kell, különben téged ölnek. Minden hadművelet és okoskodás ellenére csak az ösztöneid parancsára hallgatsz. A végén pedig... ha vesztettél, menekülsz, a fegyvereidet eldobálva, vagy maradsz, és küzdesz az utolsó csepp véredig. Nyilvánvalóan az él a köztudatban, hogy nyerni könnyebb, de szerintem nem. Ha vereséget szenvedsz, választhatsz, hogy hűséges maradsz-e önmagadhoz, vagy mented a bőröd; és ha mindezek ellenére túléled, még mindig előtted áll a jövő, hogy más ember légy. Egy nyertes csata után pedig... mindenki boldog, mindenki énekel, harsognak a kürtök és százak dicsérik a hősök tetteit... te pedig iszol egy kupa bort, kimész a harctérre, hogy tanúja légy a saját dicsőségednek, de ott nem vár rád más, csak halál. Ha körbenézel, mindenhol a halált látod, és akkor az jár a fejedben, hogy hiábavalóság az egész, és alig érsz többet egy mészárosnál... a halottak mind egyformák. Arctalanok, és nem számít többé, ki barát és ki ellenség.

Cúthalion nagy szemeket meresztett a barátjára.

-Estel, te ittál – mondta komoly képpel. Aragornból kitört a nevetés.

-Bár ittam volna – felelte. - Akkor talán nem lenne ilyen rossz érzésem.

-Miféle rossz érzésed?

-Mintha figyelnének minket.

-Minden bizonnyal figyelnek is. Aki annyira ért a háborúkhoz, mint te, igazán tudhatná – Cúthalion mintegy varázsütésre hagyta abba a gúnyolódást, egyenest Aragorn szemébe nézve.

-Nem ilyennek képzeltem – mondta.

-Én sem – felelte Aragorn.

-Mikor láttál először háborút?

-Még gyermek voltam. Talán nyolcéves, mikor az anyám meghalt, és az apám rákényszerült, hogy magával vigyen a háborúba. Orkok dúltak Annúminasban. Nem talált olyan helyet, ahol biztonságban otthagyhatott volna. Aztán egyik nap betörtek a táborunkba. Apámnak volt egy fegyverhordozója, Brandonnak hívták. Magunk voltunk a sátorban, amikor ketten ránk támadtak. Brandon megölte az egyiket, de az életét adta értem... én pedig leszúrtam a másik orkot, aki hátulról, orvul vágta le. Éltem, de magamra maradtam. Egyedül menekültem ki a táborból... és néztem végig a mészárlást.

Cúthalion megborzongott, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet. Aragorn észrevette a viszolygását, és óvatosan megjegyezte:

-Azt hittem, neked is hasonló a történeted, hisz árva vagy.

-Sosem ismertem a szüleimet – felelte Cúthalion nyugodtan. - Még a nevüket sem. Annyit tudok, hogy noldák lehettek.

-De hát mi történt velük? - kérdezte halkan Aragorn.

-Anyám épp úton volt velem valahová, amikor megpihent Eregionban. Akkor még állt a tündék utolsó városa, de az orkok lejöttek a hegyekből, és porig égették. Mindenkit megöltek, akit ott találtak. Az anyámat is... én még csecsemő voltam, az egész történetet mások elbeszéléseiből illesztgettem össze. Anyám megpróbált elrejteni egy ládában, vagy egy kosárban, amikor már semmi remény sem kínálkozott a menekülésre. Az orkok persze végeztek vele, talán előtte meg is kínozták. De nem találtak rám... én voltam az egyetlen, aki túlélte a támadást. Elladan és Elrohir a lángok közül mentettek ki, és hazavittek Völgyzugolyba. És én ott maradtam...

Aragorn lehajtotta a fejét. - Sajnálom.

-Nem bánnám, ha ismerhetném a rokonaimat – jegyezte meg érzelemmentes hangon Cúthalion -, de ha úgy vesszük, egész szerencsésen alakult a sorsom. Ha másként történik, most biztosan nem zötyögnék itt naphosszat ebben a csodálatosan kényelmes öltözékben.

Aragorn elnevette magát. - Nem panaszkodhatsz... mi, dúnadánok igazán könnyű páncélt hordunk. Azt beszélik, Gondorban négy acélréteget is magukra vesznek az emberek, és a sisakjuk is kétszer olyan vastag, mint a miénk, de Arnor Elveszett Lovagjai nem törődnek ennyit a saját biztonságukkal. A mi lételemünk a fürgeség.

-Fürgeség! - sóhajtott Cúthalion. - Ha egyszer hazaérünk Völgyzugolyba, majd rádadom a mithrilpáncélom; majd azután beszélhetsz nekem fürgeségről!

Lehalkította a hangját, mert a hátvéd parancsnoka Agerwaen volt, és éppen a közelükben járt. A két szökevény egy szempillantás alatt felvette a zord dúnadán harcosok szálegyenes tartását, és némán tisztelgett a férfinak. Amint parancsnokuk hallótávolságon kívül ért, Cúthalion feltett egy újabb kérdést, ami már régóta fúrta az oldalát:

-Miért hívnak benneteket kószáknak? Hiszen van saját földetek, még ha folyamatosan harcoltok is érte. Nem céltalanul kóboroltok a vadonban, hogy ilyen neveket aggassanak rátok.

Aragorn keserűen elmosolyodott. - Ha úgy vesszük, gúnyból hívnak minket így a szabad emberek Nyugaton, de olyan régóta teszik, hogy mindenki megfeledkezett a dolog eredeti jelentéséről. Tény, hogy van hazánk, de már nem sokáig. Az Ellenség egyre erősebb, és csakhamar kiszorít majd minket a védállásainkból. Egyre kevesebben vagyunk, és egyre inkább elcsüggedünk. Már nem kell sok időnek eltelnie, és valóban hontalan üldözöttek leszünk. Kószák.

-És akkor mihez kezdtek majd? - döbbent meg Cúthalion. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy egy ellenséges hatalom elűzze a tündéket Völgyzugolyból, és ő meg a szerettei koldusbotra jussanak; ez a gondolat csak egy árnyalatnyival tűnt sötétebbnek, mint hogy mindez Aragornnal, a barátjával történjen meg.

Aragorn tekintete megkeményedett. - Őrizzük majd a vidéket a Brúinen gázlójától nyugatra. Megpróbáljuk megtartani a déli erődjeinket. Utolsó lehelletünkig védjük a földünket. Mást nem nagyon tehetünk. Ha pedig minden elveszett, az életben maradottak az erdő vadászaivá lesznek, hogy hírmondó se maradjon a betörő orkokból. Soha nem adjuk meg magunkat.

Cúthalion nem felelt. Összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra, hogy ezek a bátor emberek elveszítsék az otthonukat, és Magányfölde rengetegeiben kelljen tengetniük hátralévő életüket, nyúzókésre cserélve büszke kardjaikat.

-Ha megsebesülsz vagy elfáradsz, rám mindig számíthatsz – szaladt ki a száján. - Majd alhatsz a szobámban. És ha már bátor felnőtt lovag leszek, segítek szétverni az Ellenséget.

-Azt tudom – felelte Aragorn mosolyogva.

* * *

Hegyekkel párhuzamos útjuk tizennegyedik napjának reggelén minden addiginál hatalmasabb csúcsok árnyékában ébredtek; a magaslatokat félig örök hó borította, amely kristálykoronaként csillogott a napfényben. Vakító fehérség vette körül az álmosan hunyorgó Aragornt; aznap reggel Cúthalion volt az éberebb.

-Gyere! - a tünde vidám kiáltással ébresztette barátját, és kíméletlenül lerángatta róla a vastag pokrócot. - Aludni lesz még időd, de olyan tájakat még nem láttál, amilyeneket most mutatok neked!

Aragorn arcáról világosan le lehetett olvasni, hogy bármiféle mesebeli tájnál jobban vonzza egy puha ágy, de Cúthalion ügyet sem vetett rá. Addig nógatta barátját, míg Aragorn lóra nem pattant, hogy végre vele tartson a hátvéd első sorainak egyikébe.

Talán fél órája lovagolhattak, amikor a terep váratlanul meredeken lejteni kezdett; a környező sziklák könyörtelen agyarakként nyúltak az ég felé, de zord hűvösségük sem homályosíthatta el a vidék rendkívüli szépségét. Aragorn kidörgölte az álmot a szeméből, és kíváncsian pislogott előre a völgybe, amelynek száján éppen az előörs vágtatott keresztül. Jó negyedórába telt, mire megközelítették az átjárót; a kósza szeme megakadt a sziklafal két éles kiszögellésén. Azok, bár a természet alkotásai voltak, és sem ajtó, sem ablak nem tátongott rajtuk, bevehetetlen őrtornyok benyomását keltették benne. A lovak patái holt visszhangot vertek a hegyek oldalában, mintha százmérföldes körzetben egy lélek sem lakná a hegységet.

-Íme Eregion földje, a Nyugatról jött noldák egykori birodalma – súgta Cúthalion. - Mármint, ami maradt belőle. Nézd meg jól, Estel... azt hiszem, ez lehet a szülőhazám.

A völgy fenekén megdöbbentő hirtelenséggel ért véget a kopár sziklafalak egymásutánja; az egykori Eregion keleti határát selymes pázsitfű borította. Harsogó zöld tengerébe apró szigeteket vágtak a színpompás vadvirágok. Távolabb lankás, fűvel borított dombság emelkedett, azon túl pedig párás, kékesszürke erdő, amely sejtelmesen hajladozott a feltámadó szélben.

Aragorn és Cúthalion mélyeket lélegeztek; a levegő frissessége testüket-lelküket átjárta, és egy csapásra derűsebben látták a világot. Faust jókedvűen felnyerített, és Cúthalionnak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy megfékezze. Különös látvány lett volna egy parancsnoka egyértelmű utasítására fittyet hányva teljes gőzzel előrevágtató arnori lovag alakja.

Ügetésben is hamar leértek a völgy aljára; Aragornnak a lélegzete is elállt, amikor egy éles kanyar után végre kiértek a Magyalfölde szélén elterülő síkságra. Azt teljes egészében pázsit borította; közepén pedig kristálytiszta vizű, hosszúkás tó terült el. A víztükör hátborzongatóan sima volt, mintha folyékony üveg pihenne a zord magaslatok ölelésében. Egyetlen hullám sem zavarta meg a tó békéjét; Baraz, Zirak és Shathur távoli csúcsai megkétszereződtek a víz felszínén. Aragorn megállapította, hogy a Tükör-tóra tökéletesen illik a neve.

-Khaled-Záram – mondta halkan Cúthalion. - Itt kezdődött egykor a törpök birodalma. És nézd! Azok ott Mória falai.

Miközben beszélt, kelet felé mutatott, és Aragorn tekintete követte a kezét. Nyíllövésnyire bal felé, félig a hátuk mögött sima, szürkén csillogó sziklafal magasodott némán. Aragornt Annúminas hideg, szigorú arcú királyszobraira emlékeztette a roppant kőerőd. Cúthalion idegenkedve pillantott Mória határára; a maga részéről a hideg futkározott a hátán, ha a törpök legnagyobb művére nézett. Képtelen volt megérteni, hogyan _lakhatott_ valaki ilyen sötét, hideg és elszigetelt helyen, azt pedig még kevésbé, hogyan lehetett bárki is képes az életét adni érte.

-Örülök, hogy nem itt éjszakáztunk – jegyezte meg. - Rémesen nyomasztóak ezek a falak. Ha lenne hozzá hatalmam, szíves örömest lerombolnám őket.

-Nem jó ötlet – felelte Aragorn. - Akár tetszenek, akár nem, csupán ezek a falak választanak el minket Durin Vesztétől, ami odalenn lakozik, a mélyben. Gondolom, nem akarod, hogy szabad kijárása legyen, s orvul ránk támadhasson, ha álom jön a szemünkre.

-Nem – felelte Cúthalion. - De azt sem, hogy az orkok kedvükre figyelhessenek minket odafentről. Nem valami szívderítő a gondolat, hogy ocsmány pofák fordulnak utánam amerre járok, ráadásul láthatatlanul.

-Igaz – dünnyögte Aragorn. - Én is sokkal jobb szívvel lennék Mória iránt, ha Völgyzugolyé lenne.

-Völgyzugolyé! - Cúthalion felnevetett. - Mintha a törpök beleegyeznének! Mintha nem fenyegetnének háborúval, ha elfoglalnánk azokat a sötét lyukakat!

Aragorn meghökkenve nézett rá. - Azért inkább átengednék őket _nektek_ , mint az orkoknak!

Cúthalion rápillantott.

-Nem vennék rá mérget.

-Ugyan miért?

-Túl jóban vagyunk Lothlóriennel - felelte egyszerűen a tünde. - Törp pedig nem tette be a lábát az Arany-erdőbe már a Sötét Esztendők óta. Köztük dúl a legrégebben a tündék és törpök háborúsága, és eléggé elmérgedt a helyzet. Nem hinném, hogy valaha is javíthatnánk rajta.

-Nem értem – sóhajtott Aragorn. - Mindnyájan ellenségei vagyunk az Árnynak, amely észak felől fenyeget. Miért nem tudják félretenni az ellentéteket, és összefogni?

-Ezt magam is így látom – sóhajtott Cúthalion -, de a törpök feje keményebb a legősibb sziklánál is; nekik aztán beszélhetsz harcról és veszedelemről, amíg békésen csücsülnek a tárnáikban, fényesítik a gyémántjaikat és növesztik a szakállukat, mi pedig szépen vásárra visszük a bőrünket...

-És a tündék fejével mi a helyzet?

Cúthalion elmosolyodott.

-Na igen. Előfordul, hogy mi sem vagyunk egyszerű esetek... a népünk legtöbb birodalma csak a saját határait védi, nem foglalkozik a szomszédaival. Az apámnak egy perc nyugta sincs, mert nem ezt teszi. Mindig ő az, aki megállítja az orkhordákat, felszabadítja a leigázott népek földjeit, a trollokat hajkurássza a hegyekben... ha úgy vesszük, a tündék között Imladris népe számít kószáknak. Keleten pedig Thranduil király a jótevő: ő ott segíti Esgaroth embereit, ahol tudja, de az Árny megjelenésével igencsak megritkultak az eszközei hozzá, ráadásul ott van még a sárkány. Őszintén mondom, fogalmam sincs, hogyan akar Thorin végezni vele. Egy sárkányt nem lehet csak úgy megölni...

-Az biztos – Aragorn bólintott. - Tudod, Neithan, néha úgy érzem, szinte nem is akarom tudni, mi lesz a sorsa.

* * *

Délutánra a Tükör-tó túlsó partjához érkeztek, és a sereg letáborozott. Aragorn teljes egészében visszanyerte éberségét; Cúthalion egy óvatlan pillanatban megszöktette a hátvédtől, és sétára indultak a tóhoz. Khaled-Záram partján ha lehet, még zöldebb és selymesebb fű nőtt, mint Eregion lankáin, a mindig éhes Faust nagy örömére. Cúthalion száron vezette maga mellett, mintha azért hagynák el a tábort, hogy lovakat itassanak. A tünde egy negyedórára elengedte a szilaj csatamént, hadd vágtázzon kedvére a völgyben. A két fiú a napsütötte partoldalba telepedett, és beszélgettek; Cúthalion ígéretéhez híven elénekelte Túrin balladájának azon részeit, amelyeket Aragorn nem ismert.

Hosszú ideje ez volt a legvidámabb délután, amit együtt töltöttek. Szinte el is feledkeztek róla, hogy katonának kellene látszaniuk, és lustán végighevertek a füvön, hallgatva a méhek dongását és a madarak énekét a közeli nádasban. A nap már nyugodni készült, amikor visszatértek a táborba. Épp időben; mert Agerwaen összehívta a harcosait, hogy közölje velük Arathorn terveit. Cúthalion és Aragorn épphogy meg tudtak húzódni az egyik hátsó sorban.

-Napkeltekor fogunk átkelni a hágón – mondta a parancsnok -, ez a legbiztonságosabb időpont. Ha éjjel tesszük, talán rajtunk ütnek; fényes nappal mozgatni az egész hadat pedig nem bölcs dolog, ezt tudjátok. Az átkelőhely másfél óra lovaglás dél felé; a harmadik óra végén indulunk. Egész délután hagytunk pihenni titeket, de ma éjjel nem lesz nyugodalmatok. Holnap estére az Arany-erdőben kell lennünk, jó mélyen a fák között, ha nem akarjuk, hogy megtizedeljék a sereget. Sajnos fogalmunk sincs, hányan vannak. Ha orkkal találkoztok, öljétek meg, de ne térjetek le az útról, ne forduljatok ki a sorból csak azért, hogy gyilkolhassatok. Az egész bandát megsemmisítjük, ha eljön az ideje, de ez nem most fog bekövetkezni. A legfontosabb most a sietség, a céltudatosság, és hogy többé-kevésbé rejtve maradjunk a rosszindulatú tekintetek elől. Az Ellenség természetesen tudni fogja, hogy jövünk, de jobb lenne minél kevesebb hírt vinnünk neki ezzel kapcsolatban. Ne most hősködjetek! Bármi történjék is, tartsátok be az utasításokat, amelyeket kaptok. Mindenfajta magánakció és parancsszegés büntetése halál.

Cúthalionnak kis híján elakadt a lélegzete. Megérezte, hogy ez már nem játék. Itt a vezére, ez a komor, zord ember, aki megöli, ha nem teljesíti a parancsait. A gondolat legalább annyira volt félelmes, mint lelkesítő, a fiú mégis többnek érezte magát tőle. Aragorn arca akkor sem árult volna el érzelmeket, ha nem takarja sisak: némán, fegyelmezetten állt, és itta Agerwaen szavait.

-Ne feledjétek – mondta a parancsnok – egész éjjel készen kell állnotok, hogy ha változik az indulásunk időpontja, azonnal mehessetek. Kard és tőr legyen a kezetek ügyében, az íjnak ilyenkor aligha vesszük hasznát. Ha tünde-szemünk lenne, semmiféle Ellenség meg nem állhatna előttünk, de így csak rontanátok a helyzeten a lövöldözéssel.

-Azért mégiscsak van egy tünde-szem a hátvédben – mormolta Aragorn. Cúthalion ezek után természetesen véresen komolyan vette a szerepét; szinte pislogás nélkül figyelte a Törp-Tárna hatalmas falait, elszórt kommentárokkal mesélve el barátjának az odafenn zajló eseményeket.

-Most láttam valamit... valami elhúzott a szikla teteje táján, jól ki tudtam venni, mert odasüt a hold. Talán egy őrszem volt, talán egy madár. Nem tudhatja senki. A fene vigye el, Estel, ezek nagyon ügyelnek rá, hogy ne lássam őket. Talán ha közelebb mehetnénk...

De a hegy lábánál Elladan és Elrohir csapatai táboroztak; Cúthalion pedig félt, hogy a bátyjai akkor is felismernék, ha csak a szeme csillanását látnák az aranyozott númenori sisak alatt. Jobb híján a tóparti tábor szélén hasalt hát, és a fáradtságtól könnybe lábadó szemmel figyelte Mória falait. Aragorn olykor megkérdezte tőle, mit lát, de a válaszok egyre jobban hasonlítottak egymáshoz, ahogy telt az idő, és Cúthalion fantáziája lelohadt kissé. Végül már a gombostűfejnyi fáklyákat sem vélte látni, amelyek ottlétéről másfél óra hosszú munkájával sikerült meggyőznie barátját.

-Talán eloltották őket – vélte -, lehet, hogy annyira megijedtek a seregünktől, hogy visszavonulnak, nehogy rajtuk üssünk. Bizonyára abban bíznak, hogy semmit sem vettünk észre. De én láttam őket, mindannyiukat.


	16. Chapter 17

XVI.

A nap harmadik órájában Agerwaen felsorakoztatta harcosait, és komor méltósággal állt az élükre. Cúthalion megdöbbenésére az éj leple alatt kiürült a tábor; a hátvédnek is már csak a fele várakozott a komor sziklák tövében, jelre várva.

-Hová tűnt mindenki? - súgta Aragorn fülébe, amikor senki sem figyelt kettejükre.

-Már odaát vannak – jött a felelet. - Csak mi dúnadánok vagyunk kétezren; ugye nem hitted, hogy az egész hadsereg egyetlen menetben fog végigdübörögni egy ellenséges hágón? Ha az orkok betörnek a sor közepére, már ketté is vágták a hadainkat, s utána már csak a jószerencse segíthet, hogy megússzuk élve.

Cúthalion elszégyellte magát, és hallgatott, de Aragorn észrevétlenül megszorította a csuklóját.

-Mi nem vagyunk olyan gyorsak, mint a tündék – súgta. - Sokkal több mesterkedésre van szükségünk, hogy ép bőrrel megússzunk egy-egy hadműveletet.

-Akkor is hülyeségeket kérdezek – szisszent fel Cúthalion. - Semmiféle sereget nem lehet egyszerre átszuszakolni egy hágón, még ha odafentről rózsaszirmokat hajigálnak is nyilak és éles kövek helyett.

Aragorn halkan felnevetett, mert szinte látta maga előtt a jelenetet, ekkor azonban Agerwaen jelt adott, és a harcosok hosszú sora lassú ügetésben megindult a hágó felé.

A két szökevény a csapat közepe táján lovagolt; Cúthalionon enyhe szorongás lett úrrá, ahogy Eregion földje eltűnt az egyik éles kanyarban. Néhány perc elteltével a hegy gyűrődései teljes egészében lezárták a kilátást a túlnani földek felé, újabb negyedóra múlva pedig a fiúnak olyan érzése támadt, mintha időtlen idők óta haladna a szilánkosra fagyott, szinte függőlegesen meredek hegyoldalak ölelésében. Már július közepéhez közeledett az idő, de úgy tűnt, a Köd-hegységben nem érvényesek az évszakok megszokott váltakozásai; Cúthalion tetőtől talpig átfagyott, és minden lélegzete sűrű, fehér füstként terült szét a mozdulatlan levegőben. A hegycsúcsok szinte teljes egészében eltakarták a sápadtszürke, hajnali eget, egyre erősítve a közöttük lovaglókban a bezártság érzését. Magasan fenn, talán több mérföldnyire, le-leomlottak a sziklafalak, hátborzongató morajlással töltve meg a keskeny hegyi átkelőt; olykor még a bátor dúnadánok is behúzták a nyakukat, mert a hang fenyegetően közelről szólt.

Cúthaliont minden lépéssel egyre jobban zavarták a fölébe magasodó sziklák, így hát a földet kezdte nézni, de az talán még kevésbé tett jót a hangulatának. Faust patái sokszor változatos formájú és anyagú ork-szemetet rúgtak félre: voltak ott kicsorbult lándzsák, törött sisakok, csúf bakancsok, amelyeknek a talpa elvásott a köveken, elszenesedett tűzifa, lerágott csontok, hegyi állatok tetemei. A fiú érezte, ahogy fellángol benne a harag; Mória vidéke sosem volt az orkoké, hogy így elcsúfítsák! Bár Cúthalion nem rajongott a kopár havasokért, távol állt tőle, hogy elmarasztalja szépségüket. Sírt a szíve a gondolatra, hogy a Köd-hegységet orkok rongálják, és világosan érezte, hogy a hátvéd többi katonájának is pontosan ez a véleménye. A dúnadánok nem szóltak, csak a tekintetük csillogott tisztán, hidegen; a prédájához közel érő vadász józan céltudatosságával.

A lovak patái halkan dobbantak a kietlen földön; Cúthalion kezdetben észre sem vette a melléjük szegődő tompa dobszót. _Dumm-dumm. Dumm-dumm_. A hangot csak sejteni lehetett, de idővel mind tisztábban és tisztábban szólt. Cúthalion nyugtalanul pillantott körül; nem bírt szabadulni a zavaró gondolattól, hogy figyelik. Vágyott rá, hogy megkérdezhesse a dologról Aragornt, de körös-körül éber fülű emberek lovagoltak, ráadásul Agerwaen megtiltott mindenfajta beszédet arra az időre, amíg a hegyek között járnak. A tünde úgy érezte, magára maradt; ösztönös veszélyérzete azonban nem hagyta nyugodni. Az egyik kanyarban egyenesen fölfelé nézett, és akkor meglátta.

Magasan fenn, egy szikla hasadékában ork íjász hasalt, tetőtől talpig fekete vértben; olyan messzeségben, hogy emberi íj el nem találhatta volna. Az orkot azonban a gravitáción kívül a széljárás is segítette a lövésben. Cúthalion egy pillanatig sem habozott; egy mozdulattal felajzotta tiszafa íját, amelyet Elladan faragott neki a születésnapjára, nyilat illesztett a húrra, és elengedte.

Hajszálpontos lövés volt; a homloka közepén érte az orkot, s a hulla tompa puffanással hullott alá a magasból, épp Agerwaen lába elé. A parancsnok szigorúan felemelte a tekintetét, de az íjász helyére máris másik tíz ugrott.

- _Yrch_! - kiáltotta Cúthalion, kétségbeesésében a maga nyelvén. Aragorn értetlenül nézett rá, de Cúthalion felfelé rántotta az állát, egyúttal megvédve barátját egy feléjük repülő lándzsától.

-ORKOK! - üvöltötte Cúthalion. - ORKOK, ESTEL, ORKOK!

Ellenségeik jóformán a semmiből bukkantak elő, de a hátvéd utolsó csapata hamar magára talált; ádáz harc kezdődött a dúnadánok és a barlangok mélyéről előtörő orkok között. A kósza nyilaknál sokkal súlyosabb gondokat okoztak a dúnadánok fejére záporozó kövek és a gúnyosan röhögő szörnyetegek által előidézett jeges lavina. Faust dühödt nyerítéseitől visszhangzott a hágó. A ló (bár azelőtt sosem látott orkot) úgy döntött, halálosan gyűlöli mindegyiküket; ott rúgott beléjük ahol tudott, még akkor is, ha erre viszonylag kevés alkalom kínálkozott. Az orkok ugyanis jobbára a sziklafalakon maradtak, felülről lepve meg az átkelőket.

Agerwaen sorra osztogatta a parancsokat, amelyekkel főleg az volt a célja, hogy kimenekítse a seregét a hegység kutyaszorítójából. Ez nem bizonyult könnyű feladatnak, mert az út még akkor is szűk volt, ha éppen nem torlaszolták el friss hullák, és nem záporoztak kavicsok és halálos nyíllövések a kijutni vágyók fejére. Arról már nem is szólva, hogy a dúnadánok méltóságukon alulinak találták a menekülést; az öldöklés, amitől vezérük óvta őket, már kezdetét vette.

Aragorn bőszen kaszabolta az orkokat; Cúthalion csodálta a fáradhatatlanságát. Ő maga főként az íjával harcolt; egyetlen mozdulattal ölni sokkal elegánsabbnak tetszett, mint nyakig merülni a vérben és a latyakban. A tünde egyszer-egyszer megtöltötte a tegezét, de az ork nyilak közül is csak a hosszabbakat válogatta ki, amelyek megfeleltek az ízlésének. Legújabb ötlete is csak hozzátett egyre erősődő önelégült érzéséhez: fogott egy marék kavicsot, nyíl helyett a saját karját illesztette az íj húrjára, aztán jó erősen ellökte. A záporozó kövek nem egy orkot fosztottak meg a szeme világától, ezek után pedig már túlságosan is könnyű volt egy tőrdöféssel végezni velük. Cúthalion érdeklődését egyik szörnyeteg sem keltette fel annyira, hogy vívni kezdjen vele; jobbnak látta egyszerűen és gyorsan ártalmatlanná tenni őket. Gyilkoló körútja közben azon tűnődött, vajon mit tarthatott Elrond mindezen olyan veszélyesnek. Kezdeti rémülete semmivé foszlott, ahogy lábánál halomba gyűltek az ork hullák. Ugyan mitől félt? Hiszen közel a győzelem.

Szinte észre sem vette, hogy a hágó kijáratához érkezett; következő lépése selymes zöld füvet ért. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, rossz irányba indult, és megint Khaled-Záram partján jár; előrepillantva azonban széles rétséget látott, északról az Ezüst-ér csordogált csilingelve délre és keletre, az Arany-erdő felé. A távolban már látszottak is Lothlórien első fái.

Dübörgően mély, állati üvöltés kelt a háta mögött, és egy ismerős hang kiáltása: - SEGÍTSÉG!

Cúthalion megpördült a tengelye körül, és egy pillanatig földbe gyökerezett a lába a látványtól. Egy troll állt mögötte, egy valódi, eleven barlangi troll; a monstrum koszos mancsában pedig egy láb, méghozzá Aragorn lába. A fiú tehetetlen bábként himbálózott a szörnyeteg markában; kardja kihullott a kezéből, s ott hevert a földön, félig beszorulva egy sziklamélyedésbe. Az ork őrség maradéka fekete szélviharként hadakozott a hátramaradt kószákkal, akik gondjukban-bajukban talán még észre sem vették a trollt.

-Estel! - kiáltotta Cúthalion, és habozás nélkül a troll lábához rohant – a gondok itt kezdődtek, mert nem csak hogy a bestia térdéig sem ért, de a troll bőre szürke volt, és nagyon vastag. Nyúzókéssel is nekieshetne, akkor sem jutna semmire. Jobb híján nyilat eresztett a szörny két lábujja közé. A troll megtántorodott, fájdalmas üvöltésébe körös-körül beleremegtek a sziklák, Aragorn feje pedig keményen koppant a sziklafalon. Cúthalion élesen felszisszent, és belémart a düh; de haragjában támadt egy ötlete.

-FAUST! - ordította. Éles füttyére a ló (szemmel láthatólag kétkedve gazdája elmeállapotának épségében) a hágó nyílásához ugratott, és Cúthalion a hátára pattant. Mindkét bokáját a kengyelbe szorította, így állt lélegzetét is visszafojtva, egyensúlyozva.

-Le ne vess, az isten szerelmére – mormolta, kikerülve a szörnyeteg egyik rúgását; az ormótlan láb a feje félelmetes közelségében húzott el.

Cúthalion így már elég magas volt, hogy célozni tudjon. A nyíl szisszenő surranással szállt a levegőben, egyenest a bestia védtelen torkának; átlőtt bőrt, inat, ideget, az életet is kioltva a trollban. A súlyos test megszédült, majd sziklától sziklának csapódva előredőlt, kis híján maga alá temetve a levegő után kapkodó Aragornt. A kósza feje baloldalt széles sávban felszakadt, és erősen vérzett. Cúthalion kihalászta a kardját a sziklák közül, és segített neki lóra kapaszkodni. Most ketten ülték meg Faustot; Cúthalion erősen tartotta a barátja vállát, aki a vérveszteség miatt egy kicsit reszketett, de az állapota még kezelés hiányában is javulni látszott.

-Egyben vagy? - kérdezte halkan.

-Egyben – sóhajtott Aragorn. - De nem sokon múlt.

-Egyáltalán, hogyan futottál össze azzal a mamlasszal?

-Szerintem az orkok támadása csak ürügy volt, hogy ránk szabadíthassák... az egyik barlangból jött elő. Megpróbáltam elszédíteni, de valahogy nem jött össze a dolog.

-Hát nem – Cúthalion nevetett. Aragorn is elmosolyodott, amitől a vérpatak több ágra vált szét az arcán.

-Megmentettél – mondta.

-Ahogy te engem – hagyta rá Cúthalion. - Most kvittek vagyunk; de a szívem azt súgja, leszünk mi még egymás adósai, mire ennek az egésznek vége.

-Esküdnék rá – bólintott a kósza, aztán hozzáfűzte: - Az ördög vigye el az egész Köd-hegységet, fáj a fejem. És ahogy Agerwaen kapitányt ismerem, még lovagolhatunk napszálltáig, mire ellátást kapunk, valahol Lothlórienen kívül, míg az uraink köszöntik a tündéket.

-Hogyisne – Cúthalion elhúzta a száját. - Nem, Estel kedves; nagyot tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, idekinn hasalunk majd a füvön, amíg apáink Celeborn kastélyának kényelmét élvezik. Megsebesültél, és ellátásra van szükséged, meg puha ágyra és meleg vacsorára. És nem utolsósorban, jó társaságra, akik feledtetik veled az út fáradalmait, felvidítanak, megtanulhatsz tőlük néhány éneket, és nem kell félned, hogy elárulják a titkodat. Lórienben pedig mindezt megkaphatod, ha velem jössz.

* * *

Már éjfél is elmúlt, amikor Cúthalion felébresztette Aragornt, és felrángatta az ork hullák közül kiemenekített Cadoc hátára.

-Csendesen – suttogta -, nem láthatnak meg minket.

Lothlórien erdősávja jó félmérföldnyire húzódott, az odavezető út azonban ennél sokkal hosszabbnak tetszett, tekintve, hogy a hadsereg összes táborozó csapata mellett el kellett haladniuk. A sereg vezetői már órák óta bebocsátást nyertek Lórienbe, a katonák pedig némán várták őket. Az orkoktól már nem kellett félniük; az ottani tündék erősségei abban az időben még szilárdan álltak, és hatalmas fenyegetést jelentettek Mória megszállóinak.

Cúthalion közelébe se ment az erdő mélyére vezető széles ösvénynek; elkanyarodott észak felé, és jó darabon ügetett a fák árnyékában. Aragorn szorosan mellette maradt; még sajgott a feje, és bár tudta, hogy a tündéktől nem kell tartania, nem volt sok kedve a számára ismeretlen földön zajló éjjeli túrához.

Cúthalion egy idő múlva megálljt parancsolt Faustnak, ott, ahol a bozót első látásra áthatolhatatlannak tetszett, és egyenest egy vastag törzsű fa tövébe léptetett. Felpillantott az ágak kusza szövevényére, aztán lehelethalkan, de érthetően elsuttogott három nevet:

-Haldír! Rúmil! Orophin!

Aragorn kezdetben nem hallott semmit, csak a fák susogását; aztán halk hang felelt Cúthalion hívására. Az illető olyan fojtottan és gyorsan beszélt, hogy a kósza még a tünde-nyelv szavait sem tudta elkülöníteni egymástól. Közelebb óvakodott, hogy jobban halljon, de helyzet nem javult.

Cúthalion válaszait egy fokkal jobban értette, bár nem beszélte barátja anyanyelvét. Úgy vette ki, a rejtőzködő alak kérdez valamit Cúthaliontól, aztán mond valamit, amire a fiú azt feleli: - _Elen síla lúmenn omentielvo_ – azután rövid csend, majd Cúthalion suttogva magyarázkodik.

Végül (a kószának úgy tűnt, nagy sokára) csengő nevetés hangzott a fáról; a következő pillanatban pedig kecses, ezüst kötélhágcsó ereszkedett le.

Cúthalion a barátjára mosolygott. - Gyere! - mondta. - Cadockot engedd el. Faustot fogja követni; ő pedig tudja, hol a helye.

Aragorn engedelmeskedett, és barátja nyomában felkapaszkodott a kötélen. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet a meglepetéstől; a fa ágai között kényelmes őrszoba rejtőzött, olyanforma, mintha az eleven fából faragták volna ki, a növény személyes beleegyezésével. A szoba közepén pedig három tünde ifjú heverészett békésen, bár tetőtől talpig fegyverben. Hasonlítottak egymásra; Aragorn úgy látta, rokonok. Ketten jóval idősebbnek tűntek, mint a fa ágának dőlő harmadik; ő többé-kevésbé egykorú lehetett vele és Cúthalionnal. Mindhárom tünde haja ezüstszőkén csillogott, és mindhárman leplezetlen kíváncsisággal bámulták a kósza és a tünde kettősét.

Cúthalion elnevette magát, és a barátjához fordult.

-Aragorn, ők Haldír, Rúmil és Orophin, Holor fiai; a lórieni barátaim. - Aztán tünde-nyelvre váltott, és Aragornt mutatta be. A kósza figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Cúthalion többször is valamiféle _Telcontar_ nak nevezi őt; nem tudta, mit jelenthet ez a szó.

A tündék mindazonáltal megelégedhettek a hallottakkal, mert elmosolyodtak, és Haldír így szólt:

-Üdvözöllek Lothlórien földjén, Aragorn Telcontar; amíg Völgyzugoly szövetségeseként járod a földünket, nem szenvedsz majd hiányt semmiben. Megosztjuk veled ételünket-italunkat, és szállást is kapsz. Addig maradsz, amíg kedved tartja.

-Hálás a szívünk, Haldír Holorion – vágta rá Cúthalion, mielőtt Aragorn akár egyet pisloghatott volna. - S én mégis betegellátást kérnék tőled először; Aragorn megsebesült az úton, amikor egy barlangi troll ránk támadt.

Ez nagyon tetszett a három fivérnek; Rúmil, aki alig beszélte a Közös Nyelvet, közbeszúrt valamit dallamos nyelvén, amin mind a négy tünde hosszan nevetett. Cúthalion körülményesen és széles gesztusokkal elbeszélte nekik az orkok támadását; sokszor még el is játszotta a szereplőket. Haldír, Rúmil és Orophin nagyokat kacagtak rajta; a végén még körbe is táncolták a két szökevényt, aztán kötszer után néztek, és Aragorn fejfájása csakhamar semmivé lett. A három tünde megmutatta nekik Lórien északi védelmi vonalát; valóban fenséges látvány volt, és az őrök még tisztelegtek is Aragornnak meg Cúthalionnak, mint Észak Elveszett Lovagjainak. Haldír és testvérei ezen is jót kacagtak, amikor azonban evésre került a sor, cikornyás, ünnepélyes stílusuk visszatért. Aragorn képtelen volt kiigazodni a tündék beszélgetésén; egyik pillanatban civakodtak, mint a testvérek, egy perc elmúltával pedig Gil-Galad, a legendás tünde-király díszvacsoráján érezte magát ünnepélyes szavaiktól. Képtelen volt rájönni, mi okozza ezeket a változásokat. Cúthalion a legnagyobb természetességgel kezelte a helyzetet; Aragorn gyanítani kezdte, hogy valami általa ismeretlen hagyomány állhat a dolog hátterében.

Alig zavarta, hogy nem érti társai szavait; a tünde-hangokat kellemesnek találta, s a beszédük úgy hullámzott, mintha szünet nélkül énekelnének. Caras Galadhon, az Arany-erdő központja pedig csodálatos város volt; karcsú, lélegzetelállítóan magas fehér tornyai mintha maguk is az erdő fái lettek volna, házak pedig egyáltalán nem voltak, csak fák. Némelyikről ezüst kötélhágcsó ereszkedett le, ez jelezte, hogy a lakás tulajdonosa éppen otthon van. Ilyet nem sokat láttak, hiszen Elrondnak, Völgyzugoly Urának látogatása mindig nagy esemény volt, Arathornról nem is szólva; aki csak tehette, odacsődült. Lothlórien földjén évszázadok óta nem járt halandó ember, pláne nem a númenori királyok leszármazottja.

Caras Galadhon közepén pedig ott büszkélkedett Celebornnak és Galadrielnek, Lothlórien uralkodóinak lélegzetelállító palotája. Aragorn úgy érezte, Halhatatlanföldön jár; a karcsú, hófehér építmény legalábbis ezt a benyomást keltette benne. A kastély megszámlálhatatlan tornya az ég felé tört, mint megannyi gyöngyházfényű tüske; légiességét nagyszámú bástyája, és mithrilből kovácsolt erős, masszív kapuja sem vette el.

-Íme a szállásod ma éjszakára, Aragorn Telcontar – Cúthalion csengő hangon felkacagott. - Remélem, barátom, meg vagy vele elégedve.

Aragorn egy szót sem szólt; megbabonázva bámulta a kastélyt.

-Halkabban, ha ezt a nevet mondod – súgta Haldír. - Arathorn úr odabenn van, és gondolom, nem szeretnétek, ha eljutna hozzá az ittlétetek híre. Szaladjatok le a kertbe, míg mi mindent elrendezünk. Egy óra múlva lejövünk értetek, addig ne beszéljetek senkivel!

Mint kiderült, a kastélykertben igencsak könnyen el lehetett rejtőzni. Egy lélek sem járt odakinn; Celeborn és Galadriel háza népe mind a benti megrakott vacsoraasztalnál szorgoskodott. A kint sétáló két szökevényre ügyet sem vetett senki.

-Nos, hogy tetszik? - Cúthalion felnevetett. - Bocsásd meg, hogy számodra érthetetlenül csacsogtam egész este, de náluk szörnyű nagy illetlenség, ha olyan nyelven beszélsz, amit a házigazda nem ismer... Rúmil és Orophin esetében pedig ez a helyzet.

-Nem számít, erre a vidékre úgysincsenek szavaim – Aragorn ámulva körülpillantott. - Viszont arra kíváncsi lennék, mit jelent a _Telcontar_.

-Nos, én talán _Vándor_ nak fordítanám – felelte Cúthalion. - Azt nem mondhattam nekik, hogy kósza vagy; nálunk az negatív jelző, amit vendégre használni megint csak szörnyű nagy illetlenség.

-És miért szólt hozzám Haldír olyan... udvariasan? - Aragorn hangjában kétely csendült. - Nem is tudom, minek nevezzem. Először azt hittem, gúnyolódik.

-Ó, egek, dehogy! - Cúthalionból kitört a nevetés. - Lórienben így beszélnek! Pontosabban... nem mindig – elgondolkodott. - Nehéz elmagyarázni... igazából, tudod, őket meg kell szokni. Lórien nagyon régi birodalom, és hát... sok dolog még ma is úgy történik, mint az Óidőkben. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy Túrint is hasonlóképpen köszöntötték Nargothrondban, amikor hosszú vándorlásai során betért a sebesült Gwindorral... ó kérlek, csak azt ne mondd, hogy ezt a részt sem ismered...

-De igen – Aragorn mosolygott. Minden dúnadán gyermekkorától kezdve kívülről fújta a történetet, melynek során Túrin, Észak Kapitánya véletlenül megöli a barátját, Beleget, de a súlyosan sebesült Gwindor segítségével megszökik az orkok fogságából, és néhány hónapra otthonra talál Nargothrond tündéi között.

-Na látod, erről beszélek. A lórieni tündék _szörnyen_ udvariasak, és éppen ezért nagyon könnyű megbántani őket; még csak szándék sem kell hozzá, elég, ha nem ismered eléggé a szokásaikat. Persze veled végtelenül elnézőek, mert ember vagy; de nekem kisgyermekkoromtól kezdve folyamatosan tanulnom kellett, hogyan tegyek a kedvükre.

-Hogyan tanultad meg? - kérdezte tiszteletteljesen Aragorn.

Cúthalion vállat vont. - Végülis meg lehet szokni. Na meg apa sokat segített. Volt, hogy hosszú napokig úgy beszélgettünk egymással, mintha én lennék Túrin, ő meg Gwindor – Cúthalion felnevetett. - Így nem is volt olyan nehéz, csak bele kellett képzelnem magam a regébe, mikor ideérkeztünk. Sőt, egyszer a régi tünde-nyelven köszöntöttem Galadriel úrnőt, na hát attól aztán mindenki el volt ragadtatva.

-De Haldírék a barátaid, nem? Velük miért kell udvariaskodnod?

-Vannak olyan helyzetek, amelyekben egy lórieni mindig udvarias – felelte Cúthalion. - Például a vendégek köszöntése. Vagy a szállásadás. Vagy az evés. Ilyenkor nem számít, kivel beszélsz... mindennek meg kell adnod a módját.

Amíg beszélgettek, a hold magasra hágott az égen. Tiszta, fehér fénnyel égett; Aragorn gyönyörködve nézte.

Haldír a megbeszélt időben visszatért; karján két szürke köpönyeget hordozott, amelyek tökéletesen beleolvadtak a csillagfényes júliusi éjszakába.

-Vegyétek fel ezeket – suttogta. - Kámzsát az arcra, és egy szót se!

A szűk átjárók egyikén oldalaztak be a kastély nyugati szárnyába; Haldír hosszú folyosók és lépcsők sorain vezette őket. Aragorn hiába is próbálta volna megjegyezni, merre tartanak. A levegő különös módon üde és hűvös volt odabenn, de ez sem jelentett gyógyírt a fáradtságukra. Cúthalion elfojtott egy ásítást.

-Itt vagyunk – mondta végre Haldír, és kitárt előttük egy csinos, boltíves faajtót. Tágas, levegős szobába érkeztek; a magas ablakok nyitva álltak, lélegzetelállító kilátást kínálva Lothlórien fővárosára. A szoba végében két ágy állt, párnákkal tele. Cúthalion úgy ahogy volt, köpenyestül-páncélostul belevetette magát az egyikbe, aztán kényelmesen kinyújtózott, és végighevert rajta. Haldír jót nevetett.

-Pihenjetek, amíg tetszik. A seregetek holnap még biztosan itt marad; lesz időnk, hogy megvitassuk, mi minden történt veletek. Szép álmokat! Mi őrködünk.

* * *

Elladan óvatosan lenyomta az arannyal futtatott, fehér hattyút mintázó kilincset, és nesztelenül kiosont a folyosóra. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére csend és némaság fogadta. Intett Elrohirnak, aki habozás nélkül követte. Lépteik hamar felgyorsultak; szinte rohanvást szelték át a kastélyt, gondosan kikerülve a mindig éber bástyákat.

A kert üresnek tűnt, amikor végre-valahára kipréselték magukat az egyik raktár ajtaján, ami félig beragadt, és csak világraszóló nyikorgás árán tudták volna szélesebbre tárni.

Elladan úgy törtetett az élen, mint aki keres valamit – vagy valakit - ,és biztos benne, hogy az illető tiszteletét is teszi a találkozón. A kastélykert mozdulatlan és néma volt, egy fűszál se rezzent.

-Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte súgva Elrohir. Ikerbátyja bosszús pillantást vetett rá.

-Azt mondta, itt lesz, és kész. Előfordult már valaha, hogy hazudott?

Ebben a pillanatban tiszta hang csendült a hátuk mögött:

-Hányszor fogtok még elmenni mellettem?

Elladan és Elrohir döbbenten fordultak hátra; valóban nem voltak egyedül. Az égbe nyúló rózsabokrok tövében, egy aranyozott padon karcsú, magas lány ült. Ébenfekete haja hullámosan omlott az ölébe; zafírkék ruhakölteményt hordott, ami tökéletesen illett fényes szeméhez. Arca a rajta ülő gunyoros kifejezés ellenére is lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt; szépsége szinte szíven szúrt mindenkit, aki csak ránézett. A ruha könnyű ezüstövén azonban hosszú kés függött, mellette egy kis tokban tartalék nyílhegyek. A lány szépsége ellenére cseppet sem tűnt ártalmatlannak.

-Arwen – Elladan arcán egy pillanatra zavar tükröződött, aztán az ifjú gúnyosan felvonta a szemöldökét. - Ugyan, dehogy, húgocskám – vetette oda -, csupán azon tűnődtem, mennyit óhajtasz még várni. Illedelmes lórieni barátaid mindig állva köszöntik a messziről jött vendéget.

-A bárdolatlan völgyzugolyi Arwen pedig ezennel felszólít, hogy ülj le, s akkor talán lehet valami a beszélgetésünkből – felelte a lány szemrebbenés nélkül.

Elladan és Elrohir jót nevettek, és helyet foglaltak mellette a padon. Arwen mosolygott, és csókot nyomott a homlokukra.

-Most pedig – szólt -, kíváncsi lennék, miért akartatok olyan nagyon beszélni velem.

Ezúttal Elrohir beszélt; elmesélte Cúthalion kalandját a farkasokkal, Thorin és Gandalf látogatását, a kószák terveit, és végezetül az Árny és a Sárkány fenyegetését. Arwen komoly arccal hallgatott, mint aki igyekszik minél többet kiszűrni a történésekből.

-Ami azt illeti, tréfának is vaskos – jegyezte meg. - Tizenhárom törp és egy hobbit a sárkány barlangjában. Mégis, miféle elmebaj indíthatta útnak őket?

-Csak azt nem értjük, miért ment velük Gandalf – csóválta a fejét Elladan. Arwen felvonta szép ívű szemöldökét.

-És tőlem várjátok a választ?

-Nem, húgocskám. Tőled csak azt várjuk, hogy szedd ki apánkból, mit akar Szmóggal. Hogy miért akarja Gandalf meg ő ennyire megölni... pontosabban megöletni.

-Miért érdekel ez titeket ennyire?

-Mert nem értjük – ismételte Elrohir. - Hisz ismersz; nem szeretjük, ha nem értünk valamit. És valami azt súgja, igen fontos ügy áll a dolog hátterében.

Arwen bólintott; keze a tőrrel játszott az oldalán.

-Hiszen világos – szólt egy idő múlva, mintha álomból ébredne.

-Micsoda? - csodálkozott Elladan.

-Világos, hogy mit akarnak a Sárkánnyal. Nem jöttök rá? - Arwen arcára visszatért a gunyoros mosoly. - Úgy tűnik, az orkok püfölésétől nem lettetek bölcsebbek.

-Felvilágosítanál az elképzeléseidről, Undómiel úrnő? - kérdezett közbe Elrohir, hamisítatlan lórieni stílusban.

-Én fel – Arwen megvonta a vállát. - Nos, szerintem egyszerű. Ha én volnék Völgyzugoly Ura, vagy esetleg a Szürke Mágus, most rettegnék, hogy az Árny és a Sárkány összefognak Középfölde szabad népei ellen. Sok arany van még, amihez Szmóg nem férhet hozzá, és a sárkányszív könnyen csábul, akárcsak a törpöké. Az a szörnyeteg bármire hajlandó lenne, ha elég aranyat ígérnek cserébe. Mi sem egyszerűbb, mint porig égetni néhány országot, eltörölni néhány népet a föld színéről. A szívem azt súgja, ez a sors vár ránk, ha a ti Thorinotok – vagy valaki más – nem jár sikerrel.

Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, melyik a megdöbbentőbb: Arwen szavai, vagy a hanyag nemtörődömség, amellyel kimondta őket. Súlyos csend telepedett a testvérek közé; aztán Arwen mosolyogva megkérdezte:

-Na és Thal? Jobban van?

-Jobban – Elladan felsóhajtott. - Kár is, hogy nem hoztuk magunkkal. Nagyon sokat segített kémkedni, és biztos odavan, hogy most mindenből kimarad. De hát apa már így is szinte tüzet okádott, amikor legutóbb rajtakapott minket, hogy éjszaka tanácskozunk.

-Hát abból meg hogy másztatok ki? - Arwen hangjában őszinte tisztelet csendült.

-Thally elvitte a balhét – felelte Elrohir. - Apa neki úgyis mindent elnéz.

-Nagyon lovagias hozzáállás – csipkelődött a lány.

-Nem volt más választásunk – mentegetőzött Elladan. - De igazad van, néha még lelkiismeret-fudalásom is van miatta.

-Ezt nehéz elképzelni – jegyezte meg Arwen, aztán felállt. - Most pedig, ha megbocsátotok, későre jár; ha ilyenkor kint találnak a kertben, könnyűszerrel elveszíthetem a feddhetetlenségem, és akkor nem lesz, aki gondolkodjon helyettetek.

A lány felállt, és könnyed, puha léptekkel indult a keleti szárny felé. De amikor az ikrek már biztosak lehettek benne, hogy otthagyja őket, váratlanul visszafordult, és azt suttogta:

-Legyetek óvatosak... nem én találtam ki, amit a Sárkányról mondtam.


	17. Chapter 18

XVII.

Haldír és Rúmil határozott evezőcsapásokkal terelgették az áramvonalas, fehér csónakot; az engedelmesen szaladt fel a part kavicsos oldalába. Aragorn és a tündék fürgén kiszökkentek belőle, aztán nevetgélve, beszélgetve ereszkedtek le Caras Galadhon festői völgyébe.

Aragorn megfigyelése szerint Lothlórienben a csónak olyan elterjedt közlekedési eszköznek számított, mint Északon a ló vagy a szekér. Az Ezüst-ér teljes hosszában átszelte az erdőmélyi birodalmat, így ha a tündék nem éreztek magukban kedvet a gyalogláshoz, a vízen rövidítették le az utat. Na nem mintha Lórien népe szűkölködött volna az időben. A határőrök kivételével olyan benyomást keltettek a kószában, mintha mindegyikük azt csinálná, amihez épp hangulata van. Hangosan kacagtak, énekeltek, táncoltak a keskeny utcákon; minden kertben és útszegélyen illatos virágok nyíltak, és a földeket átszelő sok apró patak csobogását mindenhol tisztán hallani lehetett. Aragorn rádöbbent Cúthalion szavainak igazságára; valóban olyan volt, mintha visszacsöppentek volna az Óidőkbe, a világ még fiatal lenne, és nem fenyegetné semmiféle Árny... a sárkányokról már nem is szólva. A kósza eltűnődött, vajon milyen lehet Celeborn úr; képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy ezt a vidéket is egy Elrond-féle kemény hadvezér kormányozza.

A folyóvölgy selymes füvére telepedtek, és bőségesen megreggeliztek. Cúthalion és Aragorn kiéhezetten vetették magukat a finomságokra, amit vendéglátóik felettébb szórakoztatónak találtak. Azon a reggelen minden kimódolt udvariasság eltűnt belőlük; mint később Cúthalion elmagyarázta, ez azt jelentette, hogy Aragornt is barátjukká fogadták, nem tekintették többé idegennek. Haldír nem sajnálta rá az időt, hogy tolmácsként működjön a kósza és két fivére között, de Aragorn hamarosan megelégelte ezt, és részben kíváncsiságból, részben mert sejtette, hogy ez udvarias gesztus, megkérdezte:

-Nem tanítanátok meg nekem pár szót a nyelveteken? Gyorsan tanulok, és akkor könnyebben megérthetnénk egymást.

Több se kellett a három lórieninek: már záporoztak is felé a szavak jelentésükkel együtt, olyan felfoghatatlan gyorsasággal, hogy Aragorn alig bírta őket megkülönböztetni egymástól. Cúthalion jót nevetett, aztán leintette őket.

-Elég már! Ha így hadartok, semmit sem fog megérteni. - Azzal magyarázni kezdte a barátjának a tünde-nyelv bonyolult szerkezetét. Aragorn nem győzött csodálkozni rajta; a tündék nagyon különös módon bántak a szavakkal. Különböző rövid alkotóelemekből illesztgették össze őket, ami minden egyes kifejezést igen költőivé tett. A különböző erődök vagy városok neveihez például gyakran kapcsoltak jelzőket, néhány esetben még a falak színét is megörökítették a névben; mindezt úgy, hogy az egyes szavakból csak betűkapcsolatok, jobb esetben szótagok maradtak, és aki nem beszélt tündéül, ugyancsak törhette a fejét, hogy megtalálja jelentésüket.

-De hát ez a legnehezebb része – jegyezte meg Cúthalion, és megtanította barátjának, hogyan kérjen vizet, ha szomjazik, hogyan mondjon köszönetet, hogyan üdvözöljön egy tündét, ha találkozik vele, hogyan fejezze ki magát, ha fegyveres őrökbe botlik, és el akarja magyarázni, hogy nem ellenség; és még jó néhány efféle dolgot elmagyarázott. Aragornnak tetszettek a bonyolult kiejtésű, mégis tiszta, csengő szavak. Haldír, Rúmil és Orophin némán figyelték a nyelvórát, csak a szemük csillogott; de később pergament kerítettek, és az írásra kezdték oktatni a fiút. Aragorn valóban gyorsan tanult, ám a feladata sem bizonyult könnyűnek.

Amikor ráuntak a nyelvórára, ismét csónakba pattantak, és leeveztek Caras Galadhon határáig. Széles rét terült el ott, gyepét ragyogó aranyszínű virágok pöttyözték. Aragorn ámulva nézte őket.

- _Elanor_ – magyarázta Cúthalion. - Nagyon szép virág, én is szeretem – nevetve a kósza hajába tűzött egyet, aztán odakiáltott valamit Orophinnak, amit Aragorn nem értett. A tünde halkan felelt, és a fejét rázta. Haldír a Közös Nyelven szólt közbe:

-Az őrök figyelnek. Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy meglássanak titeket... ezúttal nem evezhetünk ki az Anduinra.

Cúthalion csalódottan sóhajtott.

-Pedig az ám a mulatság! - súgta Aragornnak. - A Nagy Folyó! Azt mondják, lejjebb, Rohan felé szélesebb még Khaled-Záramnál is. Gyors a folyása, és tiszta vízű. Halászhatnánk is...

-Holnap továbbindul a seregetek – mondta Haldír -, de ittmaradhatnátok, és akkor nem kellene többé rejtegetnünk titeket. Sok tájat megmutatnánk, ahol még te sem jártál, Thal, és a barátod röpke egy hónap múlva kiváló tudósa lehetne a nyelvünknek. Sőt, találkozhatnál a nővéreddel... nem maradnátok?

Cúthalion jó darabig nem szólt, csak nézte a napsütötte völgyet. Elképzelte, hogy ottmaradhat, nem kell többé kemény gyökereknek támaszkodva aludnia egy elrongyolódott sátorban, amit nincs is mindig idejük felverni... Agerwaen nem fenyegeti többé halállal a parancsszegőket... nincs több lesből támadó ork és barlangi troll... nem kell minden pillanatban rettegnie, hogy Elrond fölfedezi őket... nem közelítenek tovább Dol Goldur fenyegető árnyához, és nem kell megküzdeniük semmiféle sárkánnyal.

Cúthalion felkacagott. - Még csak az kéne. Nem, Haldír; nagylelkűek vagytok, és szívesen maradnék, de én sárkánynézőbe jöttem, és parancsnokom is van, akit nem hagyhatok csak úgy el. Szeretnék szeme közé nézni annak az Árnynak ott északon.

-Ahogy én is – fűzte hozzá Aragorn. - Csodálatos napot töltöttünk együtt, és remélem, hogy nem ez volt az utolsó; de nem tudjuk megállni, hogy tovább ne menjünk.

-Legyen kívánságotok szerint – felelte Haldír -, de rossz érzésem van a távozásotokkal kapcsolatban. Nagy veszélybe indultok, és valami különös árnyék ül rajtatok, amilyet még soha nem láttam. Legyetek óvatosak, és tartson ki a szerencsétek! Holnap kiszöktetünk, ha leszáll az est. Rúmil és én szolgálatban vagyunk, Orophin pedig magától is eljön.

Több szó nem esett köztük a két jóbarát távozásáról; sétálgattak, énekeltek, kergetőztek a selymes füvön, míg sötétedni nem kezdett.

* * *

-Foglaljatok helyet – Lothlórien Ura barátságosan intett a belépő Arathornnak, akit Elrond követett.

Arathorn leült Celebornnal szemben; minden önfegyelmét latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne kezdje tátott szájjal bámulni a trónterem habkönnyű, fehér-arany berendezését. Gondolatai szinte maguktól kalandoztak el, régmúlt csaták emlékét idézve a fejébe, és sok más apróbb dologét, amire napjai nagy részében igyekezett nem gondolni. A terem levegőjében azonban volt valami, ami hihetetlen serkentő erővel hatott a belépő fantáziájára.

Azon is hosszan lehetett elmélkedni, mennyire különböző a két, egymással szemben helyet foglaló tünde-úr. Elrond hollófekete haja mintha negatív képe lett volna Celeborn ezüstszőkéjének, és míg Lothlórien ura puha ezüst köpenybe burkolózott, Völgyzugolyé tetőtől talpig páncélba öltözött. Arathorn úgy látta, ezek a külsőségek a személyiségük eltérését is világosan mutatják. Celebornt kifogástalan modora ellenére hűvösebbnek, távolibbnak találta, mintha nem egészen e világhoz tartozna. Arathorn ezidáig Elrondról gondolta ugyanezt, új viszonyítási alapja szerint azonban a hollóhajú tünde majdnemhogy _normálisnak_ hatott, ahogy a szokásos lórieni udvariasságok előadása közben türelmetlenül dobolni kezdett a széke karfáján. Arathorn elfojtott egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, amikor vendéglátójuk a lényegre tért.

-Lórien nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy kémeket küldjön Dol Goldurba – mondta Celeborn -, így hírekkel nem szolgálhatok azon felül, amit már magatok is tudtok. Gandalf nekem is elmesélte kutatásainak eredményét, és nem látom okát, hogy kételkedjem benne. Eddig még sosem vezetett tévútra.

-Tehát egyetértesz vele? - kérdezte színtelen hangon Elrond. - Lehetségesnek tartod, hogy Szauron visszatérjen?

Arathorn hátán végigfutott a hideg a gyűlölt névtől, de félelem helyett düh járta át a szívét.

-Lehetségesnek tartjuk vagy nem, már meg is tette – felelte nyugodtan Celeborn. - Ha pedig nem jártok sikerrel, hamar visszanyeri régi erejét.

-A Gyűrű nélkül ez lehetetlen – vágta rá Elrond.

-A Gyűrű rejtőzik – ismerte el Celeborn -, s csaknem háromezer éve senki sem hallott róla. Utoljára azonban az Anduin partján látták, amikor cserbenhagyta Isildur barátodat, és elsüllyedt a folyó iszapjában. Szauron szolgái pedig nyomoznak utána. Igen, nagy erőkkel keresik; egy hónapban egyszer kiküldök egy nagyobb felderítőcsapatot, hogy tisztítsák meg tőlük a környéket, de hamar magukra találnak.

Arathorn futó pillantást vetett Elrondra; ezredszerre is felfoghatatlannak tűnt a tudat, hogy a tünde harcolt a Másodkor összes nagy háborújában, és Isildurt, az ő távoli-távoli ősét épp olyan közelről ismerte, mint a legendás Gil-Galad királyt.

Elrond hitetlenkedve nézte Celebornt, és árnyalatnyi ingerültséggel a hangjában válaszolt:

-Mégis, miként lehettek biztosak benne, hogy ez Szauron műve? Nem inkább a Boszorkányúré, aki bosszút akar állni Angmar lerohanásáért?

-A Boszorkányúr sosem kerestette az Egy Gyűrűt – felelte nyugodtan Celeborn. - Mert bár a régi időkben Szauron szolgája volt, a Bukás után a maga szakállára vadászta a népünket. Nem, Észak gondjaiért egyes-egyedül Szauron a felelős. Még a mi mércénkkel mérve is sokáig bolyongott az elfeledett vidékeken, kósza árnyként, ám megerősödött, és minden bizonnyal új borzalmakat eszelt ki, hogy elpusztítsa Középföldét. Addig kell megfékeznetek őt, amíg nem késő.

-Te nem tartasz velünk, uram? - szaladt ki Arathorn száján.

-Lothlórien ereje a látszat ellenére nem mérhető Völgyzugolyéhoz – felelte szárazon Celeborn. - Egyszerűen nincs annyi katonám, hogy megfelelő méretű sereget állíthassak fel belőlük, azért pedig nem fogom kiküldeni őket, hogy halálukat leljék. Azt sem tudhatjuk, mi Szauron terve. Talán arra számít, hogy kiürítjük a hazánkat, és minden erőnket a kapuja elé vezényeljük, rejtett csapatai pedig szabadon lerohanhatják az otthonainkat.

-Az enyémet nem fogják – jegyezte meg Elrond. Arathorn hallgatott, de elszorult a szíve; a hátramaradt maroknyi helyőrség aligha lehetett képes megvédeni Annúminas erődjét. Ő ezt már hónapokkal az indulása előtt pontosan tudta, nagy lelkitusájába került vállalni a kockázatot. Szerette volna azt képzelni, hogy helyesen döntött.

Celeborn olyan pillantást vetett rá, mintha a fejébe látna, és így szólt:

-Vállalkozásotok merész, de ezzel együtt is úgy vélem, helyes úton jártok; és bár harcosokat nem adhatok mellétek, a fegyverraktáramból szabadon válogathattok. Kovácsaim megtiszteltetésnek veszik majd, ha némi hírnevet szereztek a kezük munkájának.

Arathorn lórieni szokásokban való járatlansága ellenére is megérezte, hogy ez komoly ajándék; a tündék csak a legritkább esetben ajándékozták idegeneknek a maguk készítette fegyvereket. Celeborn nem vette le róluk vesébe látó pillantását, úgy folytatta:

-Szívesen vendégül látnálak benneteket még egy darabig, hogy jobban kidolgozhassátok a terveiteket, de tudom, hogy elvágyódtok, és talán valóban a sietségben rejlik a fegyveretek. A kémeim jelentése szerint azonban bármit is tesztek, titokban már nem maradhat. A Köd-hegységben rajtatok ütöttek, és az orkok valahogyan értesítették Dol Goldur erődjét. Szauron tudja, hogy jöttök... az egyetlen reményünk, hogy Gandalf és Szarumán érkezése még rejtve áll előtte. Éppen ezért azt tanácsolom, induljatok útnak holnap napszálltakor, amint terveztétek.

Elrond felemelkedett a székéből, és Arathorn egy másodpercre kisfiúnak érezte magát, ahogy pillantásának váratlan szigora átdöfte a lelkét.

-Ha így áll a dolog – mondta a tünde -, akkor még ma elindulunk. Amint leszáll az est.

* * *

A napkorong narancsvörös tűzzel égett, ahogy lassanként eltűnt a távoli Anduin szalagját övező hegyek között. Cúthalion kedvtelve nézte a festői jelenetet, Aragorn pedig titkon őt figyelte. Ezüstös lórieni köpenye alól ki-kivillanó páncélja és hosszú, karcsú tiszafa íja jóval idősebbnek láttatta Cúthaliont tizenhárom événél, és Aragorn gyanította, hogy ő maga is hasonlóképpen fest.

Mindketten megfordultak, amikor valaki a Telcontar nevet kiáltotta a hátuk mögött. Orophin volt az; fürge léptekkel szaladt lefelé Caras Galadhon legmagasabb dombjáról, és már messziről integetett nekik. Cúthalion elésietett, a kíváncsi Aragornnal a nyomában. A kósza gyorsan levonta a következtetést, hogy még sok gyakorlásra van szüksége a tünde-nyelv megértéséhez; Cúthalion és Orophin olyan gyorsasággal és hévvel vitatkoztak, hogy még a mondataikat sem tudta elkülöníteni egymástól. Végül Cúthalion Orophin nyomába szegődött, aki szemlátomást el akarta vezetni őket valahová.

-Mi történt? - tudakolta rögtön Aragorn.

-Továbbmegyünk – felelte Cúthalion. - Megváltoztak a tervek.

-Most megyünk, hogy harcoljunk az árnnyal?

Cúthalion bólintott. Aragorn a saját tanácstalanságát látta tükröződni az arcán. A lórieni puha ágy és egész napos szórakozás után nem tűnt kényelmes megoldásnak a visszatérés Agerwaen századába, Aragorn számára mégis egyértelmű volt, hogyan dönt; és tudta, hogy Cúthalion is hasonló véleményen van.

Fürgén és nesztelenül kapaszkodtak fel Haldír és Rúmil őrállásába; a két fivér már várt rájuk. Haldír egy-egy apró csomagot nyomott a kezükbe; az valamiféle ostyát tartalmazott, a város mallorn-fáinak levelébe tekerve.

-Takarékoskodjatok a lembasszal – mondta -, csak akkor egyétek, ha más élelmetek már nem maradt. Egy apró falat kitölti egy felnőtt gyomrát.

Aragorn és Cúthalion köszönettel eltették a különös ostyát, aztán levetették lórieni köpenyeiket, és köszönetet mondtak a három tündének a szíves fogadtatásért. Haldír az erdő legszéléig elkísérte a két jóbarátot; a széles síkon már gyülekeztek a hátvéd századai.

-Igyekezzetek – súgta a tünde -, ne találjanak rátok. Legyetek óvatosak és tartsátok élesen a kardjaitokat! A valák óvjanak utatokon. - Haldír elmosolyodott. - _Nai elyë hiruva. Namarië!_

- _Namarië!_ \- felelték ők kórusban, aztán megfordultak, hogy megkeressék Agerwaen csapatát.

A nagy kavarodásban túlságosan is könnyű volt sodródniuk a katonák tömegével, a lovak között azonban sok időt elvesztegettek, mire megtalálták Faustot és Cadockot. Éppenhogy csak elkészültek, mire kezdődött a seregszemle. Aragorn eltűnődött, vajon mennyire látszanak rettenthetetlen arnori katonáknak; bár a sisak elrejtette az arcukat, vitathatatlanul eltörpültek a társaik mellett, Cúthalion alakja pedig háromrétegnyi acél alatt is túlságosan karcsú és vékony volt egy emberhez.

Mindketten fellélegeztek, amikor felcsendültek a kürtök, és Elrond, Arathorn és kíséretük alakja befordult a derékhad elé. Cúthalion a két bátyját kereste a jobb-és a balszárny élén; hamar meg is találta őket, és eltűnődött, vajon mire gondolnak most. Meglepő hirtelenséggel tört rá a magány érzése; mindenfelől emberekkel volt körülvéve, akik sokszor furcsán idegennek tűntek, és Cúthalion a lelke mélyén nem érezte magát otthon közöttük.

Lórien erdeje lassan távolodott, majd eltűnt a messzeségben. A folyamatos patadobogás már alig jutott el Cúthalion fülébe; szédült az álmosságtól, kis híján lebucskázott Faust hátáról. Lehajolt, és szorosabbra fűzte a kengyelt. Többször is volt már rá példa, hogy lóháton aludt.

-Mit mondott Haldír, amikor elköszöntünk tőle? - kérdezte váratlanul Aragorn.

Cúthalion elnyomott egy ásítást.

-Azt mondta, _nai elyë hiruva_ , azaz _talán ti megtaláljátok_.

Aragorn egy darabig hallgatott, aztán bátortalanul hozzáfűzte: - És vajon mire gondolt?

-Ez egy _ann-then-nath_ részlete – mormolta Cúthalion, arcát Faust sörényébe temetve. - Azaz afféle régi ének, Valinor földjéről szól. Nagyon szép, de én nem tudom végig... majd egyszer kérd meg Lindírt, hogy énekelje el neked. Sok ilyen dalt ismerek... mindegyik azt meséli el, hogyan kereste minden eleven lélek Halhatatlanföldét, hogyan hajózták be a tengereket és hogyan derítették fel egész Középföldét csak azért, mert örök életre vágytak. Miután a Nyugatot elmosta a tenger, a tündék így köszöntek el egymástól, és mivel Lórienben sok régi hagyomány él, hát megmaradt ez is.

-Nem énekelnél el belőle annyit, amennyit tudsz? - kérte Aragorn. - Még sosem hallottam szebbet a te nyelvednél, és nem tetszik nekem ez a sötétség. Nézd, milyen sápadt a hold... ez nem természetes. Alig hunyorognak a csillagok.

-Ne mondd ezt – Cúthalion megborzongott. - Erestor is ezt mondta, mikor a farkaslovasok hazáig kergették a bátyáimat. Egy ideig még nem akarok hallani arról az árnyról.

-Pedig közeledünk hozzá – jegyezte meg Aragorn. - És hamarosan harcolnunk kell majd ellene.

Hűvös szellő borzolgatta Faust sörényét. Cúthalion jó ideig behunyt szemmel kuporgott a hátán, mintha aludna; de nagy sokára, amikor Aragorn már lemondott arról a bizonyos _ann-then-nath_ -ról, végre dalra fakadt:

 _Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen!_

 _Yéni unotimë ve rámar aldaron_

 _yéni ve lintë yuldar vánier_

 _mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

 _Andúnë pella Varda tellumar_

 _nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

 _ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

 _Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

 _Nai elyë hiruva_.*

Cúthalion elhallgatott, és tűnődve nézte a hideg-fehér holdat, ahogy egyre magasabbra hágott az égen.

-Volt még tovább is – dünnyögte -, nem tudom, miért nem emlékszem rá többé. Olyan sok mindent elfelejt az ember.

* * *

2013-as jegyzet:

*Idézet _A Gyűrűk Urából_ ; Tolkien egyik quenya nyelvű dalának részlete. A könyvben akkor hangzik el, amikor a Szövetség elhagyja Lórient.

* * *

2018-as megjegyzés: (Talán mondanom sem kell, hogy sem a fordítás, sem a lore-utalások nem pontosak)


	18. Chapter 19

XVIII.

Az Anduin végtelenbe vesző szalagja fölött még a júliusi reggeleken is sűrű köd terjengett; meleg, párás nedvesség szivárgott Cúthalion páncélja alá, ahogy Agerwaen százada átkelt a folyó mérföldnyi széles gázlóján. Kora hajnal óta úton voltak, és pihenőre az előttük álló órákban sem kínálkozott lehetőség. A dúnadánok néma sorokban léptettek, minden energiájukkal a lovaglásra összpontosítva. A nyomasztó csend minden fáradtságnál jobban megviselte Cúthaliont; szívesen beszélgetett volna Aragornnal, de a kósza mintha lenyelte volna a nyelvét. Ahogy lassú, de biztos ütemben haladtak észak felé, a tünde szívén is úrrá lett a csüggedés, bár nem találta az okát. Úgy érezte, láthatatlan ellenséggel harcol, a saját elméje szörnyetegeivel, akik minduntalan le akarják téríteni az útról, felnagyítják a félelmeit és megingatják az önbizalmát. Cúthalion legszívesebben ordított volna; ez az érzés aztán igazán ismeretlen volt számára.

Három keserves nap telt el, mire a Bakacsin-erdő sötét szegélye láthatóvá vált a horizonton; a fák hosszú sorai rohamkész hadsereg benyomását keltették Cúthalionban. A különös, vad táj szépsége elragadta, lelke mélyén mégis tartott az erdőtől és lakóitól. Itt, a semmi közepén, teljes fegyverzetben az Ellenség fenyegetése kézzelfoghatóbbnak, valóságosabbnak tűnt még Völgyzugolynál, hátrahagyott otthonánál is. Elrond mellett üldögélve a toronyszoba erkélyén, az örök csendben és békében olyan könnyű volt nevetni az egészen...

A sereg az erdőszélen kettévált, és széles sorokba rendeződött, hogy minél hosszabb legyen a frontvonala. A harcosok nyugtalan pillantásokat vetettek az erdő sűrűjére. Cúthalion szünet nélkül babrált az íjával; elfojtott feszültséget és gonosz indulatot érzett a levegőben.

-Sosem láttam még nyomasztóbb helyet – súgta Aragornnak.

-Én azt hittem, a Bakacsin-erdőben tündék élnek – felelte halkan a kósza. - Valahogy szebbnek képzeltem.

-Egykor ők uralkodtak itt, de már csak az erdő északi része az övék – magyarázta Cúthalion. - Sok mesét hallottam Thranduil királyról. Azt mondják, az erdőtündék fákon élnek, mint Lórienben, örökké űzik a vadakat, és olyan halk a léptük, hogy egy egész hadseregük elmasírozhat a füled mellett, miközben alszol.

-Az enyém mellett biztosan – dünnyögte Aragorn, aki barátja lépéseit is csak akkor hallotta, ha feszülten figyelt rá.

-Sosem tudhatod – felelte nevetve Cúthalion. - Halandóhoz képest egészen jó a füled.

Még ki sem mondta, mindketten felkapták a fejüket; a száraz déli szél patadobogást hozott. Cúthalion lóra pattant, hogy kilásson a katonák feje fölött; úgy tűnt, nem érdekli, hogy cseppet sem dúnadán-szerűen viselkedik. Aragorn fellendült a legközelebbi fa alsó ágára.

Óriás, fehér csatamén vágtázott feléjük a gyér, durva szálú fűben. Lovasa ugyancsak talpig fehérbe öltözött, hosszú köpönyege szélviharként hömpölygött a háta mögött. Jobbjában gyöngyházfényben tündöklő botot tartott, Gandalféhoz hasonlót, de hosszabbat és látszólag értékesebbet.

-A Fehér Mágus! - Cúthalion fel-alá ugrált a nyeregben, izgatottan, mint egy kisgyermek. - Gyere, Estel! Ezt látnunk kell... Semmi pénzért nem hagynám ki, ahogy elintézi azt az árnyat.

-Thal! - sziszegte Aragorn, de azonnal észbekapott. - _Neithan_! Szolgálatban vagyunk... nem hagyhatjuk itt csak úgy az őrhelyünket, lelepleződnénk! És egyébként is, Agerwaen megnyúz.

Csak a reflexei álltak a katasztrófa útjába; Aragorn egy nagyot ugorva megragadta Cúthalion karját, és lerántotta a lóról. Faust a következő pillanatban kilőtt, fekete nyílvesszőként vágtázva körbe a dúnadánok sorait. Cúthalion ügyet sem vetett a közelben álló katonák helytelenítő pillantásaira; a nyakát nyújtogatva bámult a lova után.

Fehér Szarumán, látszatra mindezt figyelmen kívül hagyva széles ívben megkerülte az erdőszélen állomásozó hadsereget, és Elrond kíséretét vette célba. A kószák nyugtalan csendben vették szemügyre; Cúthalion úgy vélte, egyikük sem látott még mágust, pláne nem olyan híreset, mint Szarumán. Még a völgyzugolyiak sorai is megilletődött csendben váltak ketté előtte.

A két jóbarátnak nem kellett parancsszegést kockáztatnia, hogy további megfigyeléseket végezhessenek; már a körülöttük várakozó katonák is előrébb merészkedtek, mert kíváncsiságuk úrrá lett zord engedelmességükön. Cúthalion tisztán ki tudta venni Elrond, Arathorn és Glorfindel alakját, ahogy előreügetnek, hogy végre találkozzanak segítőjükkel, a Mágusok Rendjének vezérével, és – Cúthalion először gondolt ebbe bele – Gandalf felettesével.

* * *

Szarumán nyugodt méltósággal közeledett. Hófehér csataménje szügyén harmatcseppek csillantak; a ló gazdája egyetlen halk szavára megállt, és ünnepélyes mozdulatlanságba dermedve várta a közeledőket. Arathorn lóhosszal Elrond mögött maradt, mert ösztönösen idegenkedett a mágustól; képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből azt a gondolatot, hogy Szarumán hátasa _vigyázzba állt_.

A Fehér Mágus könnyed mozdulattal lecsusszant ménje hátáról. Elrond követte a példáját, és hosszú léptekkel sietett elébe. Arathorn hátramaradt Glorfindellel.

-Elrond, drága barátom! - Szarumán hűvösségét feledve mosolygott, ahogy üdvözlésre tárt karral közeledett a tündéhez. - Régen találkoztunk, és bár nagy veszedelembe vezet az utunk, örülök, hogy látlak.

-Ahogy én is – felelte Elrond. - Nem remélt segítség a tiéd, amire hamarosan szükségünk lesz, ha az erdőtündék hírei igazak.

-Pedig minden jogod megvolt, hogy a segítségem reméld – a mágus fejet hajtott. - Bármekkora legyen is a hatalmam, arra való, hogy a többieket támogassam vele. Ha ez így van, helyén való, hogy legfőbb szövetségeseimmel kezdjem a sort. Szolgálatnak tekintsd a jöttömet, ne jóindulatnak, Earendil fia.

Arathorn még sosem hallotta, hogy Elrondot így nevezze valaki.

-Ahogy kívánod – felelte könnyedén a tünde-úr, aztán megfordult. - Szarumán, ő Arador fia Arathorn, a kószák fővezére és hű szövetségesem, ugyancsak segítségedért jött.

Arathorn fejet hajtott; amikor felnézett, látta, hogy Szarumán alaposan végigméri.

-Üdvözöllek, Arathorn – szólt a mágus. - Rég volt már, hogy númenori emberrel találkoztam, de azt kell mondanom, a nép nevétől eltekintve semmit sem változtak. Ahogy a sereget elnézem, vitézségetek a régi.

A Fehér Mágus ezek után Glorfindelt köszöntötte, aztán Elrond oldalán a tábor felé indult. Arathorn sejtette, hogy hosszas, és igen fárasztó tanácskozásnak néznek elébe. A tízpercnyi lovaglás csaknem egy órának tűnt, ahogy merengve figyelte a sápatag napsugarak játékát Glorfindel aranyhaján.

* * *

-Szauron ereje gyorsan növekszik – Szarumán beszédében ezúttal nyoma sem volt a reggeli lágyságnak; érces, határozott hangja kellemetlenül karistolta Arathorn dobhártyáját. - Gyorsan kell cselekednünk; minden bizonnyal tudja, hogy jövünk, és talán forral valamit ellenünk.

-Van valami fogalmad róla, mire lehet képes? - Gandalf feszültsége ellenére is zengő, megnyugtató hangon szólt. Ez különösen azért tűnt nagy teljesítménynek, mert a mágus csupán egy órája érkezett lóhalálában, észak felől. Nem mondta, merre járt, de a legkevésbé sem tűnt elégedettnek.

-Nem tudhatom – Szarumán elharapta a mondatot, mintha hallgatózna. Gyors pillantást vetett a sátorlapra, majd miután meggyőződött róla, hogy az őrök változatlanul figyelnek odakinn, halkabban folytatta: - Az a Szauron, akit régen ismertünk, formátlan kísértetként tengette életét a kincse nélkül. Valahogyan megtalálta a módját, hogy ismét alakot öltsön, hamarosan új teste lesz... minden bizonnyal erősebb, mint az előző. Aligha lehet majd elpusztítani egy egyszerű karddal. Még az sem lehetne segítségünkre, ha maga Isildur támadna fel, hogy harcba hívja. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy valamelyikünk egymaga álljon ki ellene. Közös erővel kell támadnunk, gyorsan és habozás nélkül. A haderőnknek elégnek kell bizonyulnia ahhoz, hogy zavartalanul bejuthassunk Dol Goldurba.

-Ez akkor sem lenne egyszerű feladat, ha egy ork sem őrizné a falakat – jegyezte meg Glorfindel. - Az Óbirodalomban sem láttam szilárdabban védhető várat.

-Mert még nem jártál a Fekete Kapunál – sóhajtott Elrond.

-A Fekete Kaput rég lerombolták – jegyezte meg Arathorn, akit kezdett meglehetősen zavarni, hogy képtelen érdemben hozzászólni az eseményekhez.

-Ha pedig futni hagyjuk Szauront, könnyűszerrel újjáépítheti – vágta rá Elrond. - Én azt mondom, elkéstünk ezzel az egésszel... bár ez aligha a mi hibánk. Ha azonban már így van, nem volna jó elkövetnünk egy újabb nagy ostobaságot. Ha csakugyan Szauron a tettes, én azt mondom, hagyjuk a saját csapdájába esni. Zárjuk be a saját várába, állítsunk őröket minden kijárathoz, hogy szemmel tarthassuk. Mert ha kifüstöljük az odújából, csak ideig-óráig dacolhatunk vele. Talál magának még eldugottabb, még sötétebb rejtekhelyet, olyat, ahol még sosem jártunk, és majd onnan les ránk. Még te sem vagy képes elpusztítani, Szarumán. Ez egy valának is becsületére válna... mihez kezdünk majd, ha Szauron visszamegy Mordorba, és újjáépíti a birodalmát?

-Ha nem ismernélek, azt mondanám, félsz – Szarumán fekete szeme szúrósan méregette Elrondot. - Most erősebbek vagyunk, mint Szauron.

-Nem félek – Elrond hangja ingerülten csattant. - Én csak azt szeretném, hogy így is maradjon. De ha ajtóstul akarunk rontani a házba, ám legyen. Akár egymagam is kiállok ellene.

-Rég volt már, hogy utoljára hamarinak neveztelek, Elrond uram – Arathorn levonta magában a következtetést, hogy Gandalf a legváltozatosabb élethelyzetekben képes mosolyogni. - Most mégis azt mondom, ne tégy elhamarkodott kijelentéseket. Nem tudhatjuk, mi a Fekete Mágus terve. Még az is elképzelhető, hogy megadja magát.

Elrondot nem látszott meghatni ez a közbeszólás, Szarumán azonban két kézzel kapott a lehetőségen.

-Úgy van – mondta -, lehet. Ebben a helyzetben pedig igen óvatosnak kell lennünk, hiszen akármit is mond majd, csapdát kell sejtenünk mögötte.

-Okosabb, ha nem hagyjuk megszólalni – morgott Elrond. Arathorn mélyen egyetértett vele, de nem szólt; a gondterhelt Szarumánt figyelte.

-Mégis rá kellene támadnunk – szólt a Fehér Mágus. - Mindenekelőtt azért, mert arra számít, hogy nem tesszük. Ne feledd, Elrond, én hosszú ideig tanulmányoztam az Ellenséget. Legalább olyan hosszú ideig, mint ő téged. Pontosan tudja, mit tennél, így hát olyan döntést kell hoznod, amelyet nem lát előre. Tudja, hogy szívesen fogságba vetnéd. De miért kellene hagynod, hogy naphosszat fejleszthesse gonosz praktikáit, amelyeket zavartalanul csiszolt hosszas száműzetésében? Miért ne fosztanád meg mindentől, amit Dol Goldur tárnáiban félretett? Ha nincstelenségre és vándorlásra ítéljük, talán nem lesz több gondunk vele. Ne maradjon kő a Fekete Városban, amelyen megvetheti a lábát!

Szarumán hangjában volt valami lelkesítő, amitől Arathorn szíve meglepő hirtelenséggel felvidult; még annak ellenére is, hogy a háta közepére kívánta a mágus tervét. Elrond egy percig szótlanul meredt maga elé, aztán így szólt:

-Legyen kívánságod szerint. Elkergetjük.

-Elkergetjük – ismételte Gandalf. Arathorn belefeledkezett a pillanatba, aztán rádöbbent, hogy a sátorban mindenki az ő jóváhagyására vár.

-Elkergetjük – tette gyorsan hozzá. - Adja Illúvatar, hogy sikerüljön.

-Erről tehát döntöttünk – Szarumán hangja ismét könnyedén csengett. - Most pedig halljuk, mi történt Thorinnal? Általában pontosan érkezel, Gandalf barátom; álmodni sem mertem, mi okozta a késésedet.

-Hosszú történet, és ugyancsak sötét – sóhajtott Gandalf. - A Köd-hegység orkjai erősebbek, mint hittem. Ugyancsak meggyűlt velük a bajom, legyen elég ennyi. A sok balszerencse mellett azonban történt néhány jó dolog is; például rátaláltam az egyetlen hágóra, amelyet a kószák még nem ellenőriznek. Most a madarak és vadak vigyázzák azt a helyet, de szükségük lesz a néped éberségére, Arathorn. Ami a világot illeti, ugyancsak megváltozott. Óriás farkasok élnek a hegyekben, és a bőrváltók kertjeit déli vademberek dézsmálják. Thorin és társai sok veszedelmet kiálltak, mire végre elérkeztünk a Bakacsin-erdő szélére, innen mintegy kétszáz mérföldnyire, északra. Ott elváltam tőlük, és sietve vágtattam dél felé, hogy ideérjek. Bocsássátok meg késlekedésemet, de nem hagyhattam magukra barátaimat a veszedelemben.

-Van rá valami esély, hogy Thorin elérje célját? - kérdezte Szarumán.

-Még van – Gandalf halványan elmosolyodott. - A betörő igazán érti a dolgát, nem lepődnék meg, ha rajta múlna a győzelmük. Akárhogy történjék is, Thorin sorsa most nincs a mi kezünkben. Ha legyőztük Szauront, újra tanácsot ülhetünk a dologról.  
-Elmondtunk mindent, ami elmondható – jelentette ki Elrond. - Most pihenjetek, mindannyian. Azt hiszem, egy darabig ez az utolsó éjjel, amit alvással tölthetünk.

Arathorn felállt; gondolatai rendszertelenül kavarogtak. Ahogy a sátorlap felé fordult, egy pillanatra mintha kíváncsian csillogó szürkéskék szempárt látott volna; a következő másodpercben azonban meggyőzte magát, hogy csak képzelődött.

* * *

-Hívattál minket – Elladan hangja elhalkult a levegőben vibráló feszültségtől, ahogy Elrohirral a sarkában belépett Elrond sátrába. - Siettünk, ahogy tudtunk, de a jobbhátvédben elszabadult egy fekete ló és a soraink közé vágtatott, rémes, mekkora zűrt csinált... ada... _jól vagy?_

Elladannak komoly erőfeszítésre volt szüksége, hogy állja Elrond könyörtelen tekintetét; a sátor végében gubbasztó alak ugyanis a legkevésbé sem hasonlított az apjára. Elrond törökülésben ült a földön, térdén fenséges, meztelen kard hevert, a pillantásában pedig olyan gyűlölet égett, amitől az egész arca idegennek tűnt.

-Az Ő műve – mondta halk, fegyelmezett hangon. - Szauroné.

-Tessék? - Elladan és Elrohir döbbent pillantást váltottak.

-Szauron visszatért – felelte Elrond. - Végig Arathornnak volt igaza... rémes ostobaságot követtem el, amikor nem eredtem azonnal a nyomába. Bármi történjék most, az én hibám.

-Ez nem igaz – vágta rá Elladan. - Többet tettél, mint bárki, és nyerésre állunk. Gandalf és Szarumán együtt bárkit kikergetnek a világból, és Szauronnak már nincs Gyűrűje, hogy útjukba álljon.

-Hiszen órákig tanácskoztatok! - csatlakozott Elrohir. - Csak van valamilyen tervetek!

-Van, de félek, hogy többet árt majd, mint használ – sóhajtott Elrond.

-Miért, mit fogunk csinálni? - kapott a szón Elladan, hősies igyekezettel leplezve mohó kíváncsiságát.

-Ostromzár alá vesszük Dol Goldurt – Elrond tekintete a távolba révedt. - Kikergetjük a birodalmából. Nem tudjuk elpusztítani, amíg a Gyűrű létezik, de talán fogságba vethetjük.

-Akkor meg miért lógatod az orrod? - Elladan felnevetett. - Talán kételkedsz Szarumán hatalmában?

-Nem tudom – feszengett Elrond. - Rossz előérzetem van, és szomorú a szívem, bár nem látom az okát. Képtelen vagyok szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy rosszul döntök, hogy megfeledkezem valamiről, aminek nem szabadna feledésbe merülnie.

Elladan futó pillantást vetett Elrohirra, és tudta, hogy mindketten ugyanazt érzik. Életük hosszú évszázadai folyamán egyszer sem látták az apjukat nyugtalannak vagy tanácstalannak. Bármi is történt, Elrondnak volt rá megoldása – az apjuk mindig mellettük állt, megingathatatlanul, akár egy kőszikla. Különös érzés volt, hogy ezúttal ő szorul segítségre, ráadásul egyikük sem képes segíteni rajta.

-Mindent megteszünk, hogy alaptalan legyen az aggodalmad – fogadkozott Elladan. - Ha az lenne a kívánságod, Thorint is követnénk a sárkány barlangjába.

Az ifjú túl későn fogta fel Elrohir durva rúgásának jelentőségét; Elrond felpillantott, mint aki álmából ébred.

 _-Honnan az ördögből tudtok ti erről...?!_

Apjuk szeméből eltűnt a rejtett erőszak, Elladan azonban nem lett boldogabb jól ismert, szigorú-gyanakvó pillantásától.

-Halljam – Elrond felegyenesedett, amikor nem kapott választ.

-Hát mi csak... hallottuk – nyögte ki Elladan.

-Kitől?

-Thaltól – vágta rá Elrohir.

-Képesek vagytok az öcsétekre kenni az egészet? - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Eszünk ágában sincs – sietett testvére segítségére Elladan. - Tényleg tőle hallottuk. Thorin mesélte neki, amikor találkoztak.

Elrond pillantása nem enyhült meg.

-Mit mesélt még?

-Nagyon tetszett neki a törpök szakálla – Elrohir kétségbeesetten próbálta kibányászni az emlékezetéből Cúthalion összes mondatát a témával kapcsolatban. - És arra is nagyon kíváncsi volt, miként remélheti Thorin, hogy tizenharmadmagával kiállhat Szmóg ellen.

-Ez minket is nagyon érdekelne – tette hozzá Elladan.

Elrond végre elmosolyodott. - Ami azt illeti... engem is.

-De hát csak van valamilyen terve! - puhatolózott Elladan. - Egy törp sem lehet olyan ostoba, hogy puszta kincsvágyból ekkora őrültséget csináljon.

-A bosszúvágy legalább akkora helyet foglal el Thorin szívében, mint az arany – jegyezte meg Elrond. - A követelése jogosnak mondható, hiszen a Magányos Hegy az összes tárnájával együtt az ő öröksége. Szmóg azonban mégiscsak egy kifejlett sárkány. Jóformán üres kézzel kopogtatni az ajtaján majdnem olyan abszurd, mintha én a Tenger partján állva kezdeném visszakövetelni a valáktól Beleriand elsüllyedt földjét. Egyesek bizonyára azt mondanák, jogos, hiszen ott születtem... az igazságtartalma ellenére azonban ostobaság.

-Tehát szerinted eleve kudarcra van ítélve? - tudakolta Elrohir. - Előre láttad a végzetét, mégis hagytad elmenni?

-Nem tudom, mi lesz Thorin sorsa – felelte Elrond, árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában. - Csak annyit tudok, hogy nincs az én kezemben. Arathorn hajlik rá, hogy minden erőnkkel melléálljunk, hiszen a dúnadánok távoli rokonai is ott élnek Suhatag mellett, Tó-Városban. Én azonban nem látom értelmét, hogy páncélos lovagokat sorakoztassunk fel egy sárkánnyal szemben. Még Thorinnak is több esélye van Szmóg ellen, mint most nekünk... egyetlen fújás, és mindenki szörnyethal a sárkánytűzben.

-Neked mégis van rá valami okod, hogy foglalkozz ezzel az egésszel – Elrohir kutató pillantást vetett az apjára. Nagy meglepetésére Elrond nem tagadott, hanem nyílegyenesen a szemébe nézett.

-Nem jöttök rá, mi az?

Elladan előtt felrémlett Arwen csúfondáros arca, és a lány baljós szavai. Vajon igaza lehet...?

-Szauron miatt?

-Pontosan – Elrond halkan sóhajtott. - Nem tagadom, hogy minden rossz előérzetem innen ered. Szarumán úgy akar rá vadászni, ahogy a szarvasbikára szokás. Szauron pedig romlottsága mellett elképesztően ravasz, biztosan előre kiszámítja minden lépésünket. Ha sikerül meglépnie, és maga mellé állítja Szmógot, az ő személyében majdnem olyan halálos fegyverre lel, mint maga a Gyűrű.

-És ha sikerülne lakat alatt tartanunk Szauront, mégis meddig bírnánk vele? - tudakolta Elladan.

Elrond hosszú ideig hallgatott, és a kardja markolatával játszott. Amikor végre megszólalt, a hangja szomorú volt.

-Nem tudom, fiam.


	19. Chapter 20

XIX.

Cúthalion álmosan felmordult, és a másik oldalára fordult. Nyakát kényelmetlenül nyomták valami gyökér tekervényei; viseltes útiköpenye alá, amellyel éjszakánként takarózott, több helyen besüvített a nyár derekán igen ritkának mondható jeges északi szél. Ezen mostoha körülmények azonban aligha ébreszthették volna fel a fiút, Cúthalion ugyanis különös változás jeleit kezdte észrevenni a testén. Egy ideje nem volt állandóan éhes, és nem fintorgott a rágós szárított hús és áporodott kenyér láttán. Nem kívánt többé ízletes gyümölcsszörpöket és nem vetette meg a földiszedret a gyermekkorában megszokott süteményekre gondolva. Nem rázta a hideg, ha reggelente megmosakodott egy-egy gyors folyású patakban, és keze-lába megtelt bőrkeményedésekkel. Cúthalion világéletében sovány volt, mióta azonban a hadseregben szolgált, testének minden felesleges négyzetcentimétere izommá alakult. Elképesztően gyors növésnek indult: már nem kellett felnéznie a langaléta Aragornra. Szertelenül vidám természete azonban mit sem változott, bár porlepte númenori sisakja ritkán engedte látni a mosolyát.

A feje fölött léptek dobbantak. Cúthalion meg sem érezte, ahogy a páncél illesztéke kissé szétcsúszik, és hosszú, véres sávot vág a hátába; hozzászokott az ilyesfajta sérülésekhez.

Előző este egy patak partján ásító barlangban ütöttek tanyát, nem messze az erdő szélétől. Körös-körül óriás feketefenyők őrizték az álmukat; az illatuk Völgyzugoly északi régióira emlékeztette Cúthaliont.

A léptek egyre közeledtek, és a barlang szájában megjelent Aragorn feje.

- _Echuio! Ele haudh dínen*_ – suttogta a kósza, aztán ahogy a tünde-nyelv szavai elfogytak a szájában, a Közös Nyelven folytatta: - Nem vagyunk egyedül. A folyónál voltam, a lovainkat itattam, de nem egymagam tértem vissza... a nyomomban vannak.

-Kik? - Cúthalion nem érzett magában kedvet a rejtvényfejtéshez; Aragorn ködösítése meglehetősen zavarta.

-Nem tudom... valami gonosz erő lakik ebben az erdőben, és egyre csak figyel. Úgy érzem, baj közeleg, és nem volna jó itt megvárnunk. Ez a barlang nem védhető.

-Igazán megajándékozhattál volna még néhány perc nyugalommal – sóhajtott Cúthalion, és kelletlenül feltápászkodott. A sisak a szokásosnál is jobban nyomta a fejét: ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit képtelen volt megszokni. Elrondot és Glorfindelt sosem látta sisakban; Cúthalion úgy képzelte, egy igazán jó harcosnak semmi szüksége ilyesmie. Zavarta, hogy takarnia kell az arcát.

Nesztelen fürgeséggel indultak útnak a fák közt; Cúthalion kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Aragorn aggodalma nem alaptalan. A sereg mindössze néhány száz lábnyira állomásozott tőlük, az erdőben mégis kísérteties csend honolt, a fekete fák közt alig terjedt a hang.

Cúthalion hátán végigfutott a hideg; veszélyérzete azonnal riadóztatta.

 _-Estel, nad no ennath**_ – suttogta. Aragornnak annyi ideje maradt, hogy kardot ránthasson – a pengét fekete tollú nyílvesszők zápora fogadta. Cúthalion a földre rántotta a barátját, csak hogy a következő pillanatban egyszerre pattanjanak fel, pánikszerű visszavonulót fújva a fák közül előtörő ellenséges sereg láttán.

-ORKOK, ORKOK! - Aragorn éles hangja visszhangot vert az erdőtől nyugatra elterülő dombok között. Amint kiértek a fák közül, megszűnt a nyomasztó csend, és fegyvercsörgésnek adta át a helyét, ahogy a hátvéd csatasorba rendeződött.

-HALETH, SZÓLJ ARATHORN ÚRNAK! - ordította Agerwaen. Egy gesztenyebarna mén kikanyarodott a katonák sorából, és dél felé vette az útját, sorra riadóztatva a dúnadánok századait.

Cúthalion egy szívdobbanásnyinak tűnő idő múlva azon kapta magát, hogy a harmadik sor szélén áll, és vadul vagdalkozik. Tizenkettőig számolta dühének áldozatait, aztán kitört jobb felé, hogy felpattanjon a bőszen ágaskodó Faustra.

Lóhátról némiképp átlátta a csata összevisszaságát. Az orkok megállás nélkül özönlöttek elő a fák közül, sok helyütt kíméletlenül szétverve a dúnadánok sorait. Agerwaen százada lassan, de biztosan szorította őket visszafelé, ám az előlük menekülő orkok egy-egy rövid kanyart téve hatalmas pusztításra voltak képesek erősebb társaik hátvédjéhez csatlakozva.

Aragorn hamar lehagyta őt; Cúthalionnal ellentétben ő sok csatát megélt már, és pontosan tisztában volt azzal, mit tegyen, ha váratlanul páncélos lovagok százai közé szorulva harcolni kényszerül. Cúthalion azonban képtelen volt mit kezdeni magával azonfelül, hogy fürgén kitért a halálos lövedékek elől. Karja néhány perc után ólomsúlyúnak tűnt; nem volt hozzászokva a nehéz acélruhában való vagdalkozáshoz. Edzettsége mit sem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy tünde volt: tehát könnyebb, fürgébb és jóval vékonyabb csontozatú, mint egy ember. A páncél szinte elviselhetetlen mértékben korlátozta a mozgását. És ha arra gondolt, hogy még a Gondolinban kovácsolt mithrilvértjét sem szereti hordani...

Szinte gépiesen kerülgette a vonagló orkokat; a csatát szemlélve néhány apróság keltette fel a figyelmét. A szörnyetegek elszórtan támadtak; soraik között számos helyen jókora hézagok tátongtak. A talaj pedig gödrös volt, sok helyen mállott. A lovaknak ez nem jelentett gondot, hiszen ösztönösen elkerülték a csapdákat, az ork gyalogság számára azonban annál nagyobb hátránynak tűnt. A fiú az erdő szélétől nem messze negyven tanácstalan lovasra lett figyelmes; cél nélkül hajkurászták az útjukba kerülő orkokat. Cúthalion csak remélni tudta: elég félelmetesnek látszik ahhoz, hogy komolyan vegyék.

-Ki az uratok? - kérdezte odaügetve, és próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy Faust éppen egy lefejezett ork hulláján tapos.

-Mengroth volt az – felelte az egyik lovas. - Levágták.

-Sajnálom, de ez most nem a gyász ideje – Cúthalion az erdő széle felé intett. - Utánam! Még sokat kell ma levágnunk közülük.

-Ki vagy te, hogy parancsolj nekünk? - mordult rá a lovas.

-Nem az én parancsom, hanem Arathorn úré – hazudta Cúthalion. - Aligha várhatod el tőle, hogy személyesen adja át az üzenetét. Ha győzni akarsz, követsz.

Maga is meglepődött, amikor a lovasok a nyomába eredtek, ráadásul nem tették szóvá az oldalán függő tündepengét, és dallamos, idegen kiejtését. Vészesen közeledtek a sereg frontvonalához; Cúthalion néhány szóban közölte tervét a katonákkal. Egy másodpercnyi gondolkodás után ő maga ugratott a csapat élére.

-ELŐRE!

-ELENDIL, ELENDIL! - kiáltozták a dúnadánok, és nyílvesszőkként záporoztak az ellenségre, betöltve az ork-sorok hézagait.

Cúthalion megilletődött büszkeséggel nézte, milyen hamar beválik a terve. Negyven katonája egy szempillantás alatt szétverte a sorokat, új erőt öntve a hátvédbe és a frissen érkezett derékhadba. Az orkok tetemei halomba gyűltek a küzdő felek határán, és az ellenség maradéka megfutamodni látszott. Sokan felbuktak a hangafűtől láthatatlan gödrökben, ezzel is megkönnyítve a kószák dolgát. Cúthalion már majdnem felkacagott megkönnyebbülésében, amikor vérfagyasztó üvöltés hasított a levegőbe. A fiú megdermedt, kéken tündöklö kardja megállt a kezében. Már ismerte ezt a hangot...

A farkasok széles láncban viharzottak elő az erdőből. Orkokat nem hordtak a hátukon, de Cúthalion megborzongott óriási méretüket látva. Egy-egy nagyobb példány Faust fölé magasodott.

Kénytelen volt ráébredni, hogy itt nem sokra megy a karddal; leakasztotta hát a válláról íját. Hajszálpontosan célzott, de a farkasok túl sokan voltak. A dúnadánok nyílzápora a legkevésbé sem lassította őket.

Cúthalion összerezzent, mikor egy karcsú, fehér nyílvessző süvített el a füle mellett. Nem a közelsége hozta zavarba, hanem az a tény, hogy jól ismerte az íjat, amely minden valószínűség szerint kilőtte... és nem is tévedett.

Glorfindel hófehér csataménje a szélnél is sebesebben robogott el Faust mellett; a tünde-urat három századnyi völgyzugolyi katona követte. A tündék percek alatt zavarták szét a vargokat. A megzavarodott bestiákat százával gyilkolták a kósza nyílvesszők, Cúthaliont pedig – életében először – elöntötte a győzelem mámora.

* * *

-Győztünk! - Aragorn széles mosollyal az arcán ugratott mellé, de Cúthalion csendre intette. Glorfindel hallótávolságon belül tartózkodott, de a tünde úr nem sok figyelmet fordított kettejükre; csapatához is tőle szokatlan rövidséggel beszélt. Kellemes, csengő hangja elfeledtette Cúthalionnal ólmos fáradtságát.

 _-Tolo ar nin thar taur-fuin! Néi gûl av'-ostogir, noi uial!***_

-Gyerünk! - Cúthalion megsarkantyúzta a lovát, biztos távolságból követve a tünde-sereget.

-Mit mondott? - Aragorn hangjában csalódottság csengett. - Egy árva szót sem értettem belőle.

-Biztos vagy benne?

A kósza gondolkodni látszott. - Nos... _taur_ annyit jelent, _erdő_ , nem? Tehát azt mondta, menjünk az erdőbe?

-Máris megértetted.

-Ugyan Thal, Glorfindelről van szó. Kizárt, hogy megelégedne ennyivel.

Cúthalion jót nevetett, de nem mulasztotta el hozzátenni: - Mindig elfelejted, hogy a nevem Neithan.

-Ó, bocsáss meg – Aragorn mosolygott. - De még mindig nem feleltél a kérdésemre.

-Te meg a kérdéseid... - Cúthalion gunyoros pillantást vetett a barátjára. - Lássuk csak... _Tolo ar nin_ annyit jelent, _kövessetek_. A _thar_ egy kötőszó, általában azt jelenti, _valamin át_. _Fuin_ a _sötétség_ egyik neve, de jelenthet _feketeséget_ , _zavart_ vagy _gonoszságot_ is... a _gûl_ jelentése _boszorkányság_ , a _deloth iszonyatot, félelmet_ jelent, az _uial_ pedig _félhomályt. Av'ostogir_ pedig annyit tesz, _ne féljetek_.

Aragorn pislogott. - Tehát mit mondott?

-Nagyjából azt, hogy kövessük a sötét erdőn keresztül, és ne féljünk a boszorkányságtól, se a félhomálytól. Persze sokkal költőibben.

-Miért kéne boszorkányságtól félnünk? - Aragorn a homlokát ráncolta.

-A Sötét Esztendők után a Boszorkányúr lakott itt...lehet, hogy Szauron ismét a lakótársává fogadta. - Cúthalion könnyedén felelt, de kissé megborzongott a gondolatra. Gyermekkorában sok legendát hallott Szauron jobbkezéről, a se eleven se holt lidércről. Számát sem tudta, hány csínytettel érdemelte ki a fenyegetést, hogy ha így folytatja, a Boszorkányúr érte jön és elragadja, csúf varanggyá változtatja, Mória tárnáiba zárja és így tovább. Elladan és Elrohir fantáziája határtalan volt, színészi képességeik pedig meglehetősen jók; Cúthalion még kilencéves kora körül is el-eltűnődött, vajon lehet-e némi valóságalapja a történeteknek. A Bakacsin-erdő fáit kerülgetve pedig gondolatai akarva-akaratlanul a lidércekre terelődtek. Elrond biztosította róla, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra eltűntek... de vajon igazat mondott?

Glorfindel és lovasai fürgén szlalomoztak a fák közt; Cúthalion és Aragorn nyíllövésnyi távolságból követték őket. A csapat szemlátomást sürgős parancsot teljesített, és tisztában voltak azzal, merre tartanak; toronyiránt, északkelet felé vágtak át az erdőn.

A terep meredeken emelkedni kezdett, a természetellenes félhomály pedig egyre mélyülni látszott. Néhány fa ágai göcsörtösen, kopaszon meredtek az égnek. Cúthalion alig bírt a lovával; Faust a szokottnál is csökönyösebben követelte a minél hamarabbi visszafordulást. A mén idegesen dobálta szép fejét, és semmi áron nem volt hajlandó egyenesen haladni. Aragornnak hasonló problémái akadtak Cadockal.

-A lovak nem hiába viselkednek így – súgta a kósza. - Bajt szimatolnak.

-Akkor is tovább akarok menni – Cúthalion dühös fújással próbálta leplezni a gyomrát szorongató _kellemetlen izgalmat_ – a világ minden kincséért sem nevezte volna _félelemnek_. - Érdekel, mi van arra.

-Egy romos öreg vár – felelte Aragorn. - Esetleg új lövészállásokkal és néhány orkkal, ha ugyan nem végeztünk még az egész helyőrséggel. A csatát megnyertük, ezt az Árny is beláthatja, akár Szauronnak hívják, akár másként.

-Csakhogy ő egy mágus – vágta rá Cúthalion. - Sőt, nem is egészen az. Erősebb náluk. Én pedig szeretném látni. Te nem vagy kíváncsi, hogy néz ki?

-Bizonyára úgy, ahogy éppen akar.

-Csak nem félsz? - kérdezte hetykén Cúthalion. Aragorn vesébe látó pillantást vetett rá.

-Nem jobban, mint te.

Alighogy kimondta, érces kürtszó harsant az erdő mélyén, nem messze tőlük.

-Gyere! - Cúthalion megsarkantyúzta Faustot, a ló azonban habzó szájjal ágaskodott fel, minden erejével a földhöz szögezve két hátsó lábát. Amikor a fiú nem tágított, a mén fürgén megpördült, levetve gazdáját a hátáról; azután őrült vágtában tört ki nyugatnak, a feketefenyőket kerülgetve.

-Az isten verje meg, akkor gyalog megyek – sziszegte Cúthalion hajtincseit köpködve, azzal a nem titkolt vággyal, hogy némileg visszanyerje megtépázott büszkeségét. Aragorn leszökkent az engedetlenkedő Cadocról, és kelletlenül követte.

A buja aljnövényzet majdnem teljesen elrejtette a keskeny, kanyargós ösvényt, amely megállíthatatlanul tört felfelé. A talaj egyenetlen volt, akár az erdőszéli síkon; számtalan gödörbe süllyedt a lábuk, ahogy a hegyoldalban kaptattak.

-Kússzunk – suttogta Aragorn, ahogy beérte Cúthaliont. - Valami rosszat érzek.

A tünde valami csoda folytán megfogadta a tanácsát. Karjuk-lábuk segítségével könnyebben haladtak.

-Olyan csend van – jegyezte meg Cúthalion. - Hallottam a kürtszót, de mást semmit. Az avarban matatunk... tele kellene lennie kis állatokkal, de semmi jele életnek. A legapróbb sem. Talán mégis a lovamnak volt igaza...

Elharapta a mondatot, ahogy Aragorn csendre intette. A kósza félrehajtotta egy tüskés cserje ágát, és óvatos mozdulattal előremutatott.

A Dol Goldur magaslatát övező dombok karéjának szélén lyukadtak ki; a sziklás peremnek tökéletes kilátást kellett volna nyújtania a málló falmaradványokra. Csakhogy Cúthalion közel s távol egyetlen málló falmaradványt sem látott.

A hegy tetején fekete kőből rakott erőd magasodott. Falai szálegyenesen, áthatolhatatlanul törtek az égnek, elképesztően sima felülettel. A fényes köveken tükröződött a baljós fenyőerdő látképe. Az erőd egyetlen, karcsú tornya megdöbbentően magasra nyúlt, lőrésablakaiban néhány percenként változatos színű lidércfény villant fel. A falakon alig maradt katona, de Dol Goldur erődje fittyet hányt a közeledő sereg fenyegetésére, tükörsima falai hivalkodóan villogtak a mellvéden lobogó fáklyák fényében.

Cúthalion félelmét feledve bámulta a különös várat. - Nézd, Estel – súgta. - Százan ha maradtak a falakon. Esküszöm, szinte unalmas lesz.

-Sehol sem látok zászlót - dünnyögte Aragorn. - Honnan tudhatnánk biztosan, hogy Szauron...

-Pssszt – Cúthalion türelmetlenül oldalba bökte a barátját. - Nézd, ott vannak!

Elrond, Gandalf és Szarumán alakja ünnepélyes lassúsággal ügetett a sereg élére. A dúnadánok közül vagy háromszázan voltak csak jelen; a két jó barát gyanította, a többiek még mindig a visszamaradt orkokat hajkurásszák. Izgalmuk tovább fokozódott, ahogy Arathorn kivált katonái közül, és Elrond mellé került.

Várakozó csend borult a közeledőkre. Szarumán hófehér botját magasra emelve ugratott az élre, és büszkén kiáltott fel:

-Dol Goldur erődjének ura, halálos Ellenségünk, Észak Árnya, ezennel megnevezlek! Én, a Fehér Szarumán, rendemnek feje és legfőbb hatalma felszólítalak, Nagy Szauron, hogy hagyd el erődödet és add meg magad! Ha nem teszed, semmiféle könyörületre nem számíthatsz.

Válasz nem érkezett. Cúthalion megbabonázva bámulta Szarumán fenséges alakját, Aragorn azonban nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezdett.

Jeges légáramlat söpört végig a domboldalon. Aragorn nesztelenül megfordult, és egész testében megdermedt. A csenevész fűszálak mintha parancsra nyíltak volna szét a közeledő előtt. Az alak magas volt, szikár, valóságos és egyben mégsem az. Kezében hosszú, karcsú tőr villant; Aragorn rohamszerűen reszketni kezdett, annyira áradt belőle a hideg.

-Neithan – suttogta rekedten, kiszáradt szájjal.

-Ne most – Cúthalion várakozva meredt Szarumánra. - Ezt látnunk kell.

-Neithan... - Aragorn megrántotta a barátja vállát.

-Nem megmondtam, hogy még... - Cúthalion elharapta a mondatot, ahogy valami éles és hideg nyomódott a tarkójának. Megpördült a tengelye körül; a jeges, borotvaéles penge hosszú karcolást hagyott a nyakán, és az álla alatt állt meg, éppen ott, ahol szaporán lüktetett egy ér.

Cúthalion csupán távolról érzékelte, hogy forró vér csorog végig a nyakán; életében először bénította meg a rémület annyira, hogy még gondolkodni sem volt képes. Gyermekkorának lidérces rémalakja állt előtte diadalittas gúnnyal, és Cúthalion képtelen volt dacolni a belőre áradó gonoszsággal.

-Tetszik amit látsz, kölyök? - a Boszorkányúr hideg kacaja végigzongorázott a fiú gerincén; régi sebesülése szúrni kezdett. - Jól szórakozol?

-Engedd el! - Aragorn felpattant, dühéből merítve erőt. Pengéje tompa fényét sokszorosan visszaverték a környező fák tűlevelein ülő harmatcseppek. A fiú előreszökkent, és markolatig a rémalakba mélyesztette a kardját – amint azonban a penge a Boszorkányúrhoz ért, füstölögve olvadni kezdett. Aragorn cifrát káromkodott, és elhajította a használhatatlanná vált fegyvert. A tőr hegye egy pillanatra elvándorolt Cúthalion álla alól, de a fiú nem mozdult. Aragorn a vadászkése után kapott, de a Boszorkányúr vasmarka megragadta a nyakát, és teljes erőből megszorította. Aragorn felordított, és arcra bukott az avarban. Kék pöttyök táncoltak a szeme előtt; minden erőfeszítésére szükség volt, hogy ne hányjon. A lidérc szája megvető fintorba torzult, ahogy halálos döfésre emelte az ezüst tüskére emlékeztető tőrt.

-NEEEEEEEM!

Cúthalion azon kapta magát, hogy ordít – a következő másodpercben pedig félelmét feledve pattant fel, hogy a testével védje barátját. Elgémberedett jobb keze egy karcsú kardmarkolatot tapintott ki az övében.

- _Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_ \- kiáltotta Cúthalion; az ősi tünde-kiáltás különös erővel töltötte meg a hangját. A karcsú, finom penge kéken tündökölt, ahogy lesújtott az ellenségre.

Rémes, fülsértő sivítás vágta ketté az erdő csendjét; szakadó anyag zaja hallatszott, ahogy Cúthalion kardja felhasította a Boszorkányúr köpenyét, és az alatta rejtőző fényes vértben állt meg. A fiú hamuszürke arccal bukott a földre; Aragorn összerezzent, ahogy megérezte, milyen hideg a bőre. A Boszorkányúr émelyítő lassúsággal megfordult. Ezúttal kard villant a kezében.

-Estel... - suttogta Cúthalion, és megragadta Aragorn csuklóját. - Ne haragudj, Estel... legyőzött a félelmem.

-Ez nem igaz – felelte Aragorn. - Megmentettél. Erre mindig emlékezni fogok.

-Életed hátralévő fél percében? - Cúthalion hangjába abszurd váratlansággal tért vissza a gúny. - Megtisztelsz.

Aragorn elkerekedett szemekkel pillantott rá. A Boszorkányúr kevesebb, mint ötlépésnyire járt tőlük. Borzongató látvány volt – testének különös lidércfényében a penge árnya is megnyúlt, hegye már Aragorn lábát nyaldosta.

-Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Estel – Cúthalion szemében pajkos fény villant; úgy tett, mintha megölelné barátját, ahogy azonban közelebb hajolt hozzá, lehelethalkan a fülébe suttogta: - Amikor azt mondom, _most_...

-Én is örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Neithan.

-...te felpattansz, és elkezdesz rohanni. A többit bízd rám...

-Elég a romantikából – sziszegte a Boszorkányúr. A penge halálos magasságba emelkedett.

-MOST! - ordította Cúthalion, a lidérc arcába vágva a keze ügyébe kerülő első követ. Aragorn talpra állt, felkapta Cúthalion kardját, és ígéretéhez híven rohanni kezdett. Barátja egy szempillantás alatt beérte; nem sokkal később már ő noszogatta a kószát.

Tovább mélyültek az árnyak, ahogy fejvesztve menekültek, egyre beljebb-beljebb. Szívük a torkukban dobogott, ahogy lassan beúszott a tudatukba, mi történt velük az imént. Egyikük sem vágyott másra, mint szabad levegőre, szellőre, és a katonák, akár a zord Agerwaen arcára, hangjára.

Végül, óráknak tűnő idő múlva, mégis megálltak; Cúthalion térdre esett kimerültségében, Aragorn pedig csüggedten rogyott egy kidőlt farönkre.

-Nagy ostobaságot csináltunk – sóhajtotta. - Elrohantunk a vakvilágba... most aztán életünk végéig bolyonghatunk ebben az istenverte erdőben, hogy a süly essen belé!

-Vannak rosszabb dolgok is, mint az erdő – lihegte Cúthalion. - Például... például Ő. Vadászni fog ránk. Már most is azt teszi, és a helyzet csak romlani fog, ha leszáll az est. Sötétben erős... sokkal erősebb... Estel... _van fogalmad róla, ki volt ez?!_

-Szauron egyik katonája, gondolom – Aragorn töprengő pillantást vetett Cúthalionra. - Miért érdekes?

-Szauron katonája?! - Cúthalion minden igyekezete ellenére képtelen volt száműzni a hangjából a hisztérikus élt. - Ő.. ő... ő a Boszorkányúr. Ő egy... egy _nazgûl_ ****.

Cúthalion olyan undorral ejtette ki a szót, mintha különösen cifra káromkodás lenne. Aragorn szeme tágra nyílt.

-Annyi éven át... - nyögte Cúthalion -, oly sokáig azt hittem, csak mese... hogy talán sosem léteztek, csak a legendák túlzása... vagy ha léteztek is, hát eltűntek örökre... de most...

Aragorn szelíden a vállára tette a kezét, de Cúthalion lerázta.

-Már elhiszem, hogy Szauron visszatért – suttogta a fiú. - Mindent elhiszek. Újrakezdődik a rémálom, Estel.

-Ki tudja, talán Szarumán megdönti a hatalmát – vigasztalta Aragorn. - Meglásd, minden jóra fordul... csak jussunk ki innen élve.

-Élve... - Cúthalion nagyot nyelt. - Igen, élve. Tetőtől talpig élve. Anélkül, hogy ez a szörnyeteg lidérccé változtatna bennünket.

* * *

 **A tünde-nyelvű kifejezések (2013-as) magyarázata**

*Ébredj! Nézd a néma dombokat. (a _haudh dínen_ általan kreált szóösszetétel, de nagy vonalakban helyes lehet)

**Estel, valaki van ott.

***Glorfindel megszólalásáról: kemény dió volt... egy sindarin kifejezés-gyűjteményt és a fantáziámat vettem hozzá alapul. A _tolo ar nin_ mondatrész biztosan helyes, a _thar_ kötőszót szótárban találtam. A _taur-fuin_ egy pofonegyszerű kötőjeles megoldás, szó szerinti fordításban. A második mondat már korántsem ennyire tiszta... _Av'-osto_ a jegyzeteim szerint azt jelenti, _ne félj,_ de többes szám hiányában nekem kellett ragoznom. Néhány másik mondatnál megfigyeltem az - _ir_ , - _gir_ vagy - _agir_ végződések megjelenését többes számban, szóval kiválasztottam az egyiket. Ez az alak valószínűleg nem helyes, de annyi baj legyen. _G_ _û_ _l_ és _uial_ eredeti gyökök, a sorrend azért olyan nyakatekert, mert így jobban hangzik. A _néi-noi_ (sem-sem) páros teljes mértékben saját kitaláció, de ezt nézzétek el nekem... olyan tündés...

****Gyűrű-lidérc (a Gyűrűk Urából ismerős lehet)

* * *

Esetleges pontatlanságokért elnézést. Sindául azóta sem tudok jobban.


	20. Chapter 21

XX.

Szarumán kiáltása hosszan visszhangzott Dol Goldur falai között, ám egyik falról sem érkezett válasz. A harcosokra feszültségteli, fojtó csend ereszkedett. Elrond fülében tompa zúgássá keveredett a saját és a körülötte állók szívdobogása – bár több ezer éve járt a földön, nagyon kevés alkalmat tudott felidézni, amikor ennyire mély lett volna a csönd.

A tünde majdnem összerezzent, amikor egy csapat varjú húzott el a szomszéd völgy fölött; messzi, elmosódó károgásuk valósággal sértette a dobhártyáját. Gandalf összeborzongott – Elrond éles szeme rögtön észrevette, hiába próbálta leplezni a mozdulatot – de erőt vett magán, és csengő hangján így kiáltott:

-Szauron! Ha nem jössz ki, leromboljuk a várad.

Semmi válasz, csak a vészterhes csönd. Arathorn tétova pillantást vetett a két mágusra, mintha szólni akarna hozzájuk, ám az utolsó pillanatban mégis lesütötte a szemét, és a kardmarkolatával kezdett babrálni.

-Úgy tűnik – mondta mégis, nagy sokára -, a felderítőim tévedtek. Ezidáig nem láttam mást, csak gyülevész orkokat a falak tetején, és most azok is eltűntek. A bestiák talán a maguk javára fosztogatták a szabad népeket... azt hiszem, tévedtem.

-Nem – Szarumán fekete szeme a vár tornyára szegeződött. - Érzem a jelenlétét. Itt van, és e pillanatban is forral valamit ellenünk. Okosabb, ha azonnal támadunk, így talán elejét vesszük.

-Azt akarja, hogy támadjunk – Elrond keresztbe fonta a karját. - Én nem tennék a kedvére. Addig semmi esetre sem, amíg az Ellenség nem mutatja magát, és nem tudom, mire számítsak.

-Nincs okod félni, Elrond uram – felelte nyersen Szarumán. - A varázslataim megvédenek.

Arathorn, aki ezidáig érzelemmentes arccal figyelte a jelenetet, képtelen volt eldönteni, melyik ijesztőbb: Elrond arckifejezése, vagy a kezében megvillanó hosszú, borotvaéles penge.

-Nem a saját életemet féltem – sziszegte a tünde -, hanem a népemét.

Szarumán válaszra nyitotta a száját, ám Gandalf erélyesen toppantott – a földhöz csapódó csizmatalp hangja szinte mennydörgésnek tűnt a süket csendben – és közbevágott:

-Elég! Éppen most teljesítjük az akaratát: fegyvert rántunk egymásra, holott szövetségesek vagyunk.

Elrond furcsa, szaggatott mozdulattal leeresztette a kardját, ám a pillantása jeges maradt. Szarumán fölényes nyugalommal nézett vele farkasszemet. Arathorn figyelmét a karcsú, fekete torony keltette fel; az egyik lőrésablakban minden korábbinál vakítóbban ragyogott fel a túlvilági fény, mintha ellenségüket mulattatná a tétovázás.

-Mit tegyünk hát? - Szarumán sürgetően intett az erőd felé; köpenye hangosan suhogott a mozdulatra. - Nincs sok időnk. Ne hagyjuk magához térni a súlyos csapás után, amelyet az erdőszélen mértünk rá.

Gandalf és Elrond arcára gondterhelt kifejezés ült ki. Arathorn kihúzta magát, és csengő hangon felelt a mágusnak:

-Én azt mondom, támadjunk. Mást aligha kezdhetnénk ekkora sereggel egy ilyen szűk völgyben, és ez a vár nem olyan erős, amilyennek látszik. Néhány ostromlétra jókora hasadékokat szakíthat ebbe a tükörfényes kőbe. Felesleges fényűzés.

-Támadjunk hát – bólintott Gandalf. Hosszú keze drágaköves kardmarkolatot tapintott ki az oldalán.

-Magam is a támadás mellett érvelek – helyeselt Szarumán. - De aligha az enyém az utolsó szó. - Várakozó, szinte kihívó tekintetet vetett Elrondra. A tünde arca megkeményedett, többé nem adta jelét érzelmeknek.

-Támadunk – mondta halkan.

* * *

Kürt harsant, és Völgyzugoly katonái csatasorba álltak. A kószák néma sorfala jobb- és balfelől erősítette őket, teljesen elvágva a derékhadat az erdőben ólálkodó orkoktól. Elladan és Elrohir az utolsó pillanatban érkeztek meg, további ötszáz katonával és egy jó hírrel.

-Szétvertük az orksereget – Elladan meg sem várta az apja köszönését, máris mesélni kezdett. - Beleszorítottuk őket az Anduinba, és leégettük a hidakat. A többit megöltük, vagy a hegyekbe kergettük. Akárki is az ellenségünk, nem maradt hadereje. Fájdalmasan rövid ostromban lesz részünk...

-Sose nevesd ki az ellenséget, amíg életben van – felelte Elrond, sötét pillantást vetve a tükörsima falakra. - Valamiért úgy érzem, ez az Árny tartogat még számunkra néhány meglepetést.

-Ne erre gondolj – felelte Elladan. - Inkább arra, hogy estére lesz egy új várunk.

Elrond fokozódó aggodalma ellenére mosolyogva ügetett a serege élére. Szarumán és Gandalf csatlakozott hozzá.

Nyíllövésnyi távolságra megközelítették Dol Goldur falait, de odabentről nem érkezett válasz, sem egyéb kísérlet a vár megvédésére. Elrond jól hallotta, ahogy a fiai néhány sorral hátrébb újabb és újabb elméleteket gyártanak a történtek megmagyarázására:

-Szerintem nem maradt több katonája.

-Vagy csak berezelt.

-Ha berezelt volna, tárgyalni akarna. Szerintem megszökött valamelyik hátsó ajtón.

-A kószák észrevették volna.

-Észrevettek volna egy mágust, aki nem akarja, hogy észrevegyék? Erősen kétlem.

-Akkor annyira berezelt, hogy már tárgyalni sem akar.

-Akárki legyen is a fickó, nem túl okos.

Elrond és Arathorn még egyszer, utoljára megfúvatták a kürtjeiket, de a figyelmeztetés ismét süket fülekre talált. A tünde és a kósza futólag összepillantottak, aztán mintegy kórusban kiáltották:

-Kaput betörni!

A harcosok egy emberként indultak a kapu felé, ám Szarumán felemelte a kezét.

-Takarékoskodjatok az erőtökkel! Semmi szükség faltörő kosra ahhoz, hogy bejussunk ezen a kapun.

Könnyed, kimért léptekkel közeledett Dol Goldur egyetlen látható bejáratához, és megállt a magas boltívvel szemben. Botja vakító fehéren villant a kezében; varázslata úgy hatolt át a többszörösen páncélozott kapun, mint forró kés a vajon. A katonák éljenzésben törtek ki.

Ebben a másodpercben hatalmas, fekete csáp jelent meg a kapu romjai között, és a döbbent Szarumán köré tekeredett, aztán jó húszlábnyi magasan elengedte. Szarumán a balszárnytól nem messze landolt egy sűrű bokor tövében. A csápot hét másik követte, ahogy a titokzatos szörnyeteg hangos ropogással tágítani kezdte a kapu nyílását. De nem is csápok voltak azok, döbbent rá Elrond, hanem lábak. A lábakat borotvaéles, csattogó csáprágó követte, és egy döbbenetesen rendhagyó fej, csúf rovarszemekkel. A kapu nagy robajjal kidőlt, ahogy a szörnyeteg titáni erőfeszítéssel kipréselte magát a napvilágra.

Szarumán rohanvást tért vissza a sereg élére; botján fenyegetően villogott a gyöngyházfényű drágakő.

-Ez meg miféle iszonyúság?! - a mágus dühében szinte köpte a szavakat.

Elrond gyors egymásutánban három nyilat eresztett az elefántméretű óriáspók fejébe; a szemek gonosz, fakó fénye kihunyt, és a bestia élettelenül gurult a fal tövébe.

-Ne félj – felelte nyugodtan a tünde. - Az íjam megvéd.

Szarumán szeme dühösen villant, ám a kapu baljós roszogással még szélesebbre tárult, a vár körüli tágas mező pedig fél perc leforgása alatt megtelt óriáspókokkal hadakozó katonák kis csoportjaival. A szörnyetegek elképesztően sokan voltak, ám legtöbbjük nem a sereget vette célba. Nagyon sokan az erdőbe rajzottak, és Arathorn kapitányai külön vadászcsapatokat szerveztek a lemészárlásukra.

-Ránk itt nincs szükség – jelentette ki Szarumán méltóságteljesen. - Okosabb, ha bemegyünk.

Elrond bólintott, és kardot rántott. A penge alig pislákolt, néhány ork távoli jelenlétét érzékelve, ám nem adott sok támpontot: az ellenség ugyanolyan eséllyel rejtőzhetett a szomszéd völgyben, mint a várfalak között.

A romos kapuhoz közeledve minden lépésüknél por pöffent fel; a pókok nem kímélték egykori otthonukat. Az erődből nem szűrődött ki világítás, útjuk az ismeretlen sötétbe vezetett.

Szarumán járt az élen; mögötte Elrond haladt halványan fénylő kardjával, és Gandalf zárta a sort. Csupán néhány lépés választotta el őket attól, hogy eltűnjenek az első kanyarban, amikor léptek pufogása zavarta meg a vár csendjét. Gandalf karddal a kezében fordult meg, ám az érkező nem pók volt és nem is ork, hanem Arathorn.

-Miért jöttél? - kérdezte rögtön Elrond. - Történt valami?

-Semmi váratlan – felelte Arathorn. - De én veled tartok a sötétbe.

-Erre nincs szükség – vágta rá Elrond. - Maradj a katonákkal. Valakinek az élükre kell állnia, ha én nem jövök ki.

-Ott vannak a fiaid. Glorfindel. Agerwaen, és a többi kapitányom. Nem, Elrond uram; nekem farkasszemet kell néznem az Árnnyal, aki miatt itt harcolunk, több száz mérföldnyire az otthonunktól. Szövetségesek vagyunk, és én nem hagylak magadra.

-Legyen kívánságod szerint – felelte Elrond. Maga is meglepődött, mennyi hálát érez a büszke kószára pillantva; képtelen volt szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy a lehető legrosszabb utat választotta, amikor belépett Dol Goldur kapuján.

-Induljunk hát – mondta Szarumán, és fürge léptekkel folytatta útját a sötét előcsarnokban. Botja egyetlen halk parancsszóra fehéren felvillant, és a tágas, magas falú helyiség máris fényben fürdött. Az eléjük táruló látvány már korántsem volt ennyire szívderítő. Gandalf szomorúan felsóhajtott, Szarumán komoran megcsóválta a fejét, Elrond lenyelt egy igen cifra káromkodást, Arathorn pedig borzadva azt mormolta:

-Mindenre, ami szent...

Az előcsarnokban szerteszét orkok, törpök, embergyerekek és kisebb erdei állatok megtépázott, sokszor a felismerhetetlenségig összemarcangolt hullái hevertek. Alvadt vérük feketésbarna burkolatként tapadt a kőpadlóra; néhány helyen még friss volt, és úgy ragadt a közeledők talpára, mint a gyantacseppek egy fenyőerdőben. A csarnokban nagy belmagassága ellenére is fémes, rothadó hullaszag terjengett.

-Valami van ott – szólalt meg Arathorn nagy sokára, amikor meggyőzte magát, hogy a halk, kaparászó hang nem csupán a képzelete szüleménye.

-Csak a férgek – felelte fásultan Elrond. - A sötétben sokkal nagyobbra nőnek.

Ahogy Szarumán körbefordult az előcsarnokban, botja fénye ormótlan, piszkosfehér alakokra tévedt az egyik szűkebb sarokban. Arathorn tettrekészen indult feléjük, hogy kiirtsa a pókok még ki nem kelt ivadékait, ám félúton megtorpant, és undorodva leeresztette a kardját; az összetekeredett hálók csupán néhány félig elfogyasztott áldozatot rejtettek. Elrond megragadta a vállát, és menetirányba fordította.

-Gyerünk – mondta. - Nem időzhetünk.

Sietségük hiábavalónak bizonyult; a várban semmit sem találtak a változatos helyeken heverő nagyszámú holttesteken kívül. Semmi nyoma sem volt életnek, fegyverkezésnek vagy rejtőzködő ellenséges harcosoknak. A szűk, nyirkos folyosók egytől egyik járhatóak voltak, és sehol sem estek csapdába. Vagy két órába telt, mire udvarával és a környező romvárossal együtt átfésülték Dol Goldur erődjét.

-Már csak egy hely maradt, ahová be kell jutnunk – mondta Gandalf, amikor maguk mögött hagyták a tükörsima várral éles kontrasztot mutató romokat. - És a sejtéseim végig arrafelé vezéreltek: a toronyba.

-Ahogy az enyémek is – bólintott Szarumán -, de nem kockáztathattunk egy orvtámadást a vár felől. Tudnunk kellett, mivel állunk szemben.

A torony lidércfényei kihunytak, amikor a mágus vezetésével megérkeztek a lábához. Úgy tűnt, akárki is rejtőzik odabenn, figyel és vár. Szarumán hamar megelégelte a csendet; botja végével bezörgetett a torony egyetlen ajtaján.

-Szauron! - kiáltotta. Hangját gyors egymásutánban verték vissza a sima falak. - A játéknak vége. Megsemmisítettük a sereged, az ocsmány házikedvenceiddel együtt, és bevettük a várad. Te pedig ott kushadsz a leghátsó sötét sarkodban! Legyen benned annyi méltóság, hogy a saját lábadon jössz ki, és ne nekünk kelljen kihurcolnunk!

Elrond látszatra mit sem vesztett határozottságából, ám a szíve megremegett Szarumán gúnyos szavait hallva. A mágusok Rendje már a Sötétség éveiben is létezett, ám sem Szarumán, sem Gandalf nem harcolt a tündék és emberek oldalán Mordor kapui előtt. Ők nem látták Szauront ereje teljében, talán fogalmuk sincs arról, kivel állnak szemben... A tünde pillantása Arathornra tévedt, aki feszült figyelemmel nézte a torony hunyorgó ablakait.

 _Nem hallotta meg,_ szuggerálta Elrond a néma falakat, _talán nincs is itt. Jobb dolga is van annál, hogy megtorolja a sértést. Vagy csak nem elég erős, hogy szembeszegüljön velünk. Nem válaszol_...

Egy percig néma csend volt. Aztán az irdatlan sarokvasak lassan elfordultak, és a torony kapuja kitárult. A nyíláson tintafekete köd gomolygott ki, és tovább örvénylett az erőd körül. A környező völgyekben feltámadt a szél, és baljós hangon üvöltött, akár egy farkasfalka. Szarumán és Gandalf szoborrá merevedve bámultak előre, a sötétségbe. Arathorn két kézzel markolta a fegyverét, mintha belé akarna kapaszkodni. Elrond állt legelöl, és érezte, ahogy a vonásaira kiül a tömör iszonyat. Legsötétebb rémálma a szemei előtt vált valóra; a Sötét Árny alakot öltött, egy túlságosan is ismerős személy testét öltve magára. Ugyanaz volt a súlyos, hegyes acélsisak, az ezernyi fantasztikus formájú darabból összefércelt páncél, a suhogó fekete köpeny, az ólomnehéz fekete kard, és a sisak hasítékában fénylő kegyetlen, vörös szempár. Elrondba mérgezett nyílként hasított a reménytelenség, ahogy halottnak hitt ellenfele tetőtől talpig végigmérte őt, és szívbe markolóan hideg hangon megszólalt:

-Nocsak, Elrond. Nem sokat változtál, bár ezen aligha kell meglepődnöm... látom, azóta összefércelték a mellkasod – Szauron gúnyos kacajába beleremegtek Dol Goldur falai. - És most idejöttél a kis barátaiddal, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra leszámolj velem. Szép terv, nem tagadom. Felteszem, bele sem mertél gondolni, mihez kezdesz, ha nem sikerül...

Elrond meg sem rezzent, ahogy Szauron alakja közeledett hozzá; még akkor sem mozdult, amikor a Fekete Mágus arca néhány centiméternyire megközelítette az övét.

-Most azért vagy itt, hogy megmutasd, milyen bátor vagy – sziszegte Szauron. - Pedig félsz. Én beléd látok. Látom, ahogy rettegsz... tudod, hogy nem győzhetsz, mert én erősebb vagyok. Legyőztelek egyszer, legyőzhetlek mégegyszer! Legyőzhetlek, ahányszor csak kedvem tartja! Lerombolhatom a városod, szétszórhatom a népedet, ahogy te tetted az enyémmel... elvehetem minden hatalmad, elpusztíthatok mindent, amid van... hontalan üldözött leszel, ahogy én voltam... egy senki.. te is jól tudod, hogy nem hiába rettegsz...

-HALLGASS! - Elrond szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal rántott kardot; emberi szemmel nem is lehetett látni a mozdulatot. A Gondolinban kovácsolt penge még Szauront is hátrálásra késztette; a kéken fénylő kard magányos csillagként ragyogott a büszke tünde-úr és ellensége között. Elrond megvető fintorral mérte végig Szauront.

-Régen elmúltak azok az idők, amikor megfélemlíthettél – hangja ezúttal nyugodt volt, majdnem szenvtelen. - Azóta megtanultam átlátni a hazugságaidon. Hol van a gyűrűd, Szauron? Hol a csodafegyvered, amiben annyira bíztál? Hol a milliós hadsereged, amely egész Középföldét porig rombolhatta volna? Mert én semmit sem látok, csak egy csúf fekete várat és néhány alultáplált orkot. Az ő mocskukból nevelted ezeket a pókokat? Legalább teremtettél is valamit, miután oly sok életet elvettél.

Szauron nevetett. - Ugyanolyan büszke bolond vagy, mint eddig. Azt reméled, a mágusaid megvédenek. Nincs hatalmuk ellenem! Egy ujjal sem érhetnek hozzám.

Szauron kezében figyelmeztetés nélkül villant az éjsötét penge; Elrondot a reflexei mentették meg. Egy gyors, viharos csapással félresöpörte az életveszélyt, miközben igyekezett kizárni az agyából baljós emlékeit. Jól tudta, milyen érzés, amikor ez a penge markolatig merül a húsba...

Szauronnak nem maradt ideje ellentámadásra; Elrond mögött vakító fehér fénycsóva lobbant, ahogy Szarumán végre magára talált. A következő másodpercben Gandalf is csatlakozott hozzá. Szauron dühösen felmordult; úgy tűnt, a fény szörnyű fájdalmat okoz neki. Néhány lépést hátrált; léptei nem csaptak zajt, és nem hagytak nyomot a porban.

-Áruló vagy; hazugságaid nem mentenek meg sem most, sem máskor – csattant fel Szarumán, az Ellenség szeme közé nézve. - Nincs tested, Szauron. Nem tudsz ártani nekünk, bármilyen fantom alakját veszed is magadra. A rabszolgáid nélkül gyenge vagy és tehetetlen, mi pedig megöltük a rabszolgáidat. Már nem maradt más a tarsolyodban, csak a hangod, de mi nem dőlünk be semmiféle kábulatnak! Add meg magad, és nem esik bántódásod. Ítéletet mondunk fölötted.

-Ítéletet? - a fényben fürdő sisak alatt fenyegetően összeszűkült a vörös szempár, ahogy Szauron egy pillanatra egérutat nyert a varázslat fényköréből. - Nem szeretem, amikor ítélkezni próbálnak fölöttem. Már az Első Korban is halálosan untatott. Nem, Szarumán... ha lehet, ezt nem várnám ki. Túlságosan elfoglalt vagyok.

Elrond az Ellenségre meredt, és nagy meglepetésére Cúthalion szavai jutottak eszébe.

... _azon tanakodtam, hány buktató kell még az embereknek, hogy megtanulják használni a gondolkodás képességét. Mi mást mondhattam volna valakinek, aki vassal akar elkergetni egy szellemet?_

A másodperc törtrésze alatt felismerte a végzetes hibát, amelyet nem sikerült elkerülnie, és egy pillanatra belémart a jeges rémület.

-Elfoglalt is leszel, ezt megígérhetem – Szarumán magasra emelte a botját, mintha Szauronra akarna támadni. Gandalf varázsereje is csatlakozott a ragyogó fehér sugárnyalábhoz. Szauron hátrébb húzódott, mintha erőt gyűjtene az ellentámadáshoz.

-NE! - Elrond felemelt karral rohant Szarumán felé, de elkésett. Az Ellenség vörös szeme összeszűkült, és Szauron hosszan, kegyetlenül kacagott... aztán a következő pillanatban alakja szertefoszlott a gomolygó fekete ködben.

* * *

-NE HAGYJÁTOK MEGSZÖKNI! - Elrond tajtékzott haragjában, de fegyvere az üres levegőt szelte, ahogy Szauron nyomába próbált eredni. A völgyekben felüvöltött a szél, mintha a fantom arra járna, ám hamarosan ez a hang is megszűnt.

-Nem értem – Gandalf göcsörtös botja majdnem fejbevágta a szobormerev arcú Arathornt; a mágus vaktában rótta a köröket a torony lábánál. - A varázslatomnak fogva kellett volna tartania. Képtelenségnek tűnt elmenekülnie! Egyáltalán, hová mehetett?

-Mordorba – Elrond rádöbbent, hogy kész válasz van a fejében. - Újjáépíteni a birodalmát. Vagy bárhová, ahova csak akar. Ez volt hát a közelgő rossz, amit hónapok óta éreztem... a süly essen az egészbe... Szauron egy hazug áruló, de abban igaza van, hogy büszke bolond vagyok...

-Ugyan – Szarumán nyugalma hűsítő vízként hatolt a jelenlévők fülébe. - Meggondolatlanságunkban még nagyobb hibákra vagyunk képesek, mint amiket ezidáig elkövettünk. Ne rontsuk tovább a helyzetünket...

-Tovább? Hova tovább?! - Elrond kardja mély barázdát húzott a porba, ahogy a tünde ingerült kézmozdulatot tett. - Az Ellenség szabadon kószál, Völgyzugoly és Arnor pedig védtelen! Gandalf sincs a helyén, és Vasudvard is üres, mert te is itt vagy, Szarumán! Azt tesz az otthonainkkal, amit akar!

-Sok különböző rossz közül kell kiválasztanunk a legkisebbet – vágott közbe Arathorn keményen. - Mi, kószák mást sem csinálunk évszázadok óta, így hát ha megengeditek, adnék egy tanácsot.

-Beszélj hát – mondta Szarumán.

-A tanácsom csak annyi, hogy ne Szauron tervein töprengjünk, hanem próbáljuk kiküszöbölni a közvetlen veszélyt.

-Mi volna az? - Szarumán hangjában gőg csendült. - Éppen most végeztünk minden haderejével.

-Nekem úgy tűnt, kelet felé távozott segítségért – felelte Arathorn. - Keletre pedig tudtommal nem él más, csak a tó-városi emberek, és Szmóg, a sárkány.


	21. Chapter 22

XXI.

-Erre! - Cúthalion egy csapásra visszanyerte lelkesedését, amint észrevette lábai előtt a keskeny, mohával borított ösvényt. - Fényt látok! Már közel lehet az erdő széle!

Aragorn könnyed, kimért léptekkel követte; el se mosolyodott barátja meghökkenését látva, amikor mindketten azzal szembesültek, hogy az említett fényforrás csupán a kacskaringós ágak között behunyorgó hold.

-Esküszöm, azt hittem... - morogta Cúthalion szégyenkezve.

-Annyi fényt láttál az utóbbi időben, amennyi egy jósnőnek is becsületére válna – jegyezte meg Aragorn.

-Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, nekem ismerős ez a hely...

-Hát persze – felelte a kósza fásultan -, mert már jártunk erre. Körbe-körbe megyünk... nyilvánvalóbb nyomot nem is hagyhatnánk annak a Boszorkányúrnak.

-Van más ötleted, nagyokos? - Cúthalion barátságtalanul pillantott hátra. - Én legalább keresem a megoldást. Azt mondják, a kószák sosem tévednek el...

-... azért mondják, mert a kószák ismernek minden talpalatnyi földet a Köd-hegységtől nyugatra – sóhajtott Aragorn. - Most pedig az ellenkező irányba tartunk. Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy eligazodjak egy olyan erdőben, ahol még soha életemben nem jártam.

-Kifogásokat keresni mindig könnyű – vont vállat Cúthalion.

-Kifogásokat?! Mégis honnan a fenéből kellene tudnom...

Egyszerre vágódtak hasra, amikor a lombok között halk zörgés kelt. Mindketten fellélegeztek, amikor egy rigó suhant át a kis tisztás felett, és eltűnt a szemközti feketefenyő ágai között. Percekig hallgatták a csöndet, mire Cúthalion újra megszólalt:

-Ne haragudj, Estel... csak nagyon éhes vagyok.

-Nem az önérzetemmel kellene jóllaknod – morogta Aragorn, de barátságosan összeborzolta a tünde haját. Cúthalion szavai azonban új, meglehetősen kellemetlen érzéseket ébresztettek benne. Az éhség az ő gyomrát is jó ideje marcangolta, és bár hosszú évekig gyakorolta az önuralmat, tudta, hogy az egész napos testmozgás mellett hamarosan élelemre lesz szükségük. Mégpedig sok élelemre. A Boszorkányúrtól való félelmük olyan nagynak mutatkozott, hogy gondolkodás nélkül hátrahagyták csomagjaikat, lovaik pedig elmenekültek. Ami azonban még ennél is égetőbb gond volt: órák óta tartó bolyongásuk közben egyetlen patak mellett sem vitt el az útjuk. Aragorn nem utasított volna vissza egy karéj kenyeret sült szalonnával, ám a legpazarabb lakomát is elcserélte volna egy pohár vízre, annyira kínozta a szomjúság.

-Meg kellene próbálnunk pihenni – szólt, erőt véve magán.

-Képtelen lennék rá – sóhajtott Cúthalion. - Inkább vadásznék.

Aragorn hálát adott minden ismert és ismeretlen istennek, amiért barátja nem lőtte el az összes nyilát. Jó tíz-tizenkét nyílvessző maradt még a karcsú tegezben.

-Gyerünk – mondta Cúthalion. - Arra mintha lejtene a talaj. Talán vizet is találunk.

Ha valami, ez ösztönzőleg hatott Aragornra; kimerültségét meghazudtoló fürge léptekkel eredt a tünde nyomába. Erőfeszítésük nem bizonyult hiábavalónak. Hamarosan elérték a völgy alját; a hajladozó fák rejtekén tiszta vizű patak csordogált, mintha az istenek egyenesen fáradt vándorok számára teremtették volna. Aragorn előreszaladt, és térdreesett a patak mellett; hatalmas kortyokban kezdett inni, mintha élete fogytáig fedezni akarná vízszükségleteit.

-Van íze? - kérdezte Cúthalion. - Ahol orkok élnek, sokszor olajos a víz.

Aragorn nem felelt; válla kissé megroggyant. Ahogy Cúthalion közelebb lépett hozzá, látta, hogy mélyen alszik.

-Estel! - Cúthalion elnevette magát, és megrázta barátja vállát. - Ébredj! Még nem lehetsz ennyire fáradt.

Semmi válasz. Aragorn sötétbarna tincsekkel keretezett arca mély békét tükrözött, ahogy a feje Cúthalion vállára bukott.

-Estel! - Cúthalion bosszúsan oldalba bökte a kószát, ám Aragorn meg sem rezzent. A tagjai tehetetlen bábként himbálóztak, ahogy Cúthalion megpróbálta talpra állítani.

Cúthalion a patakba nyúlt, és vizet locsolt Aragorn arcára, ám ez sem használt. Ahogy azonban a cseppek lassan szétfolytak az ujjai között, mintha folyékony fáradtság csordogált volna a bőre alá. Cúthalion tétova pillantást vetett a kezére, aztán a vízre, és villámcsapásként érte a dühítő felismerés.

-Átok, átok, átok! - sziszegte. Kisebb korában legalább annyi mesét hallott a Bakacsin-erdő varázslatos forrásairól, mint a Boszorkányúrról. A történetek szerint az erdőben folyó patakok vizéből nem tanácsos inni, mert mindegyiken varázslat ül. Némelyik mérgező, némelyik álmot bocsát a fogyasztójára, némelyik páratlan erőt és frissességet ad. Arrajáró vándorként azonban az ember nem lehet biztos benne, miféle víz keresztezi éppen útját; a Bakacsin-erdőben járva tehát magának kell gondoskodnia elegendő italról. Cúthalion sosem hitt ezekben a mesékben, és sokért nem adta volna, ha hamarabb ébred rá tévedésére. Sokáig szólongatta Aragornt, ám tudta, hogy hiába.

-Most mégis, mihez kezdjek?! - sziszegte a sötétségbe, mintha a környező fáktól várna választ. - Miért is nem maradtam odahaza, Völgyzugolyban? Miért kellett ebbe a ronda erdőbe jönnöm? Miért kell mindig mindenbe beleártanom magam?!

Hideg szélfuvallat söpört végig a patakparton; olyan hideg, hogy Cúthalion csontjáig hatolt. A levegő csúf, zöldesfehér fénnyel telt meg. Cúthalion elszoruló szívvel fordult meg; tudta, ki áll a háta mögött.

A Boszorkányúr rémisztőbbnek tűnt, mint valaha; hosszú, tűhegyes tőre lassú, fájdalmas halál ígéretét hordozta.

-Azt hitted, elmenekülhetsz, te kis patkány? - a lidérc kacagása kellemetlenül végigzongorázott Cúthalion gerincén. - Valóban azt hitted, nem érlek utol?

Cúthalion hirtelen elhatározással megszorította Aragorn vállát, és felállt. Felfogta, hogy nem menekülhet, ám nem állt szándékában megkönnyíteni ellensége dolgát. Szeretett volna méltónak tűnni Elladanhoz és Elrohirhoz – abban ugyanis biztos volt, hogy a bátyjai nem adnák olcsón az életüket.

A kardja dallamos, csengő pendüléssel ugrott ki a hüvelyéből. Csak a baljós lidércfényt verte vissza; legalább orkok nem voltak a közelben. A Boszorkányúr láthatólag megunta az ellenállást, és gyors léptekkel közeledett a fiúhoz. Cúthalion még sosem harcolt karddal tőr ellen – a két fegyvernem jobban már nem is különbözhetett volna egymástól, ráadásul ő inkább a tőrt választotta volna. A kard széles csapásai aligha nyújtanak védelmet a tőr gyors szúrásai ellen...

Elszántan küzdött a tagjait megbénító rémülettel, amikor szélcsengő hangja vágta ketté a csöndet. A vidám, csilingelő hangba tűz ropogása vegyült, és meleg légáramlat csapta meg a mindenre elszánt Cúthaliont. A Boszorkányúr a hang irányába vágott a szemével, dühösen felmordult, majd egy köpönyegsuhintással köddé vált. Tőre azonban kicsúszott az övéből, és tompa puffanással landolt a nedves talajon. Cúthalion önkéntelenül felkapta, és a sajátja mellé tűzte.

A következő pillanatban átfutott az agyán, hogy megőrült; a patakpart ugyanis benépesült. Szapora dobogással rontott ki a fák közül tizenkét nyúl, mindegyikükön hám. Az állatkák egy faágakból összeeszkábált szánt húztak, a szán tetején pedig barna köpenybe burkolózó torzonborz hajú, szakállas alak ült. Egyik kezében lobogó fáklyát tartott, a másikban különös botot. A nyulak kantárját a csuklójára tekerte, és feszült figyelemmel vizsgálta a környező fák törzsét; mindeközben pedig tökéletesen kerek füstkarikákat eregetett csinos pipájából. Cúthalion elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte. Képtelen volt eldönteni, melyik a valószínűtlenebb: egy nyulak húzta szán egy orklakta erdő közepén, vagy egy olyan figura, aki egyszerre ennyi mindenre képes figyelni.

A különös idegen észrevette Cúthaliont; meglepetésében jókora füstfelhőt pöffentett.

-Nocsak – mondta. - Egy tünde. De nem erdőtünde.

Korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel leszökkent a szánról, és közelebb sétált. Cúthalion nem mozdult, a kardját sem eresztette le. Nem bízott az idegenben, holott az ösztönei azt súgták, nem fenyeget veszély.

-Egy tünde – mondta ismét az idegen, mintha rögzíteni akarná eddigi megfigyeléseit. - Páncélban, karddal és íjjal. És nocsak! - Aragornra tévedt a pillantása. - Egy ember. Szintén páncélban, mély álomba merülve.

-A barátom, Estel – Cúthalion úgy döntött, bizalmat szavaz a különös szerzetnek -, nagyon szomjas volt, és ivott a patak vizéből, de ez történt vele... nem tudom felébreszteni... nagyon éhesek vagyunk, szomjasak, és elfáradtunk. Üldöznek minket, és megölnek, ha itt találnak. Kérlek... nem tudnál segíteni rajtunk?

-Nocsak-nocsak, ne szaladjunk annyira előre – az idegen fürkésző pillantást vetett Cúthalionra. - Segítsek, mert megölnek, azt mondod. Ugyan ki akarna megölni két gyereket? Mert ti még szinte azok vagytok, ha meg nem sértelek. Segítsek... lássuk csak, fiatalúr, még a nevedet sem tudom.

-Neithan vagyok – felelte Cúthalion. - Északról jöttem... nolda vagyok. Estel pedig dúnadán.

-Északról! - az idegen arca meghökkenést tükrözött. - Ez itt Kelet. Ugyan mit kerestek ti itt?

-Háború van – felelte Cúthalion. - Nagy háború; kiszorítjuk Szauront Dol Goldurból. Ezért jöttünk. De elszakadtunk a társainktól, és a lovaink is elmenekültek, mert féltek. Az erdőben a Boszorkányúr támadt ránk, és minden ételünk-italunk odaveszett. Csaknem egy napja bolyongunk megállás nélkül, Előle menekülve, de nem ismerjük az utat.

-Urambocsá! - az idegen valamivel sápadtabbnak tűnt a fáklyafényben. - Hát ez bizony rossz hír. A legrosszabb, amit az utóbbi időben hallottam. Már ha igaz, persze – Cúthalion kellemetlenül érezte magát a ravasz tekintet kereszttüzében. - A Boszorkányúrnak talán jobb dolga is van, mint gyerekekre vadászni.

-Van bizonyítékom - Cúthalion előrántotta az imént megszerzett tőrt; a fegyver hidegen, gyilkolni vágyóan villant meg a tűz fényében. Az idegen hátrahőkölt, ahogy meglátta.

-Tedd el azt a förtelmet! - mondta utána, mintha szégyellné előbbi mozdulatát. - Ám legyen, Neithan, segítek neked és a barátodnak. Elvégre ezért vagyok itt... még akkor is, ha hosszú évek óta senkinek sem jutott eszébe a segítségem kérni.

-Köszönöm nagylelkűségedet; meghálálom, ha lehetőségem lesz rá – felelte Cúthalion, völgyzugolyi szokás szerint könnyed mozdulattal fejet hajtva. - Te már tudod a nevemet... most hadd tudjam meg én is a tiédet.

-A nevem Radagast – felelte az idegen.

-Radagast? - Cúthalionban ezernyi emléket mozgatott meg ez a név, és még annál is több történetet, amit a bátyjai meséltek neki. - A Barna Radagast? Te is mágus vagy, mint Gandalf és Szarumán?

-Ó, szóval hallottál rólam – Radagast nevetett. - Nem, ami azt illeti, én nem vagyok olyan, mint Gandalf és Szarumán, bár az kétségtelen, hogy mágus vagyok. Nincs olyan hatalmam, mint nekik... de egy orkhordával azért még elbírok.

-Na és a Boszorkányúrral? - tudakolta Cúthalion, miközben segített Radagastnak felültetni Aragornt a különös szánra.

-Nem hinném, hogy meg meri közelíteni az otthonomat – felelte könnyedén a mágus. - Ott meleg van, és fáklyák égnek. Az Ellenség lidércei fagyban és sötétben a legerősebbek.

-Tényleg nagyon köszönöm a segítséged – mondta Cúthalion. A meleg, a fény és talán némi vacsora ígérete mosolyt csalt az arcára.

-Ugyan már – felelte Radagast, egy kantárhúzással indulásra késztetve a nyulakat. A szán meglepő sebességgel kerülgette a göcsörtös fatörzseket; Cúthalion úgy érezte, gyorsabban halad, mintha Faust hátán vágtatna.

Radagast széles füstkarikát fújt, és kutató pillantást vetett a bámészkodó Cúthalionra.

-Emlékeztetsz valakire – mondta lassan. - Valakire, akit kedveltem, de kire is... kire is... á, megvan. Egy nagy harcos volt. Egy nagyon nagy harcos, de rég nem hallottam felőle.

-Hogy hívták? - tudakolta Cúthalion.

-Elrondnak.

* * *

Elladan szótlanul megvárta, hogy az őrök meghajoljanak a jöttére, és félrehajtsák előtte a sátorlapot. Elrohir a sarkában maradt; mindkét iker komoly erőfeszítéseket tett, hogy leplezze izgalmát. Csak nagyritkán vehettek részt apjuk tanácskozásain, arra pedig, hogy hallhassák Gandalfhoz intézett szavait, ezidáig csak alattomban, hallgatózva volt módjuk. Ezúttal azonban nem csak ők nyertek bebocsátást, hanem Arathorn kapitányai, Elrond seregvezérei és Glorfindel is. A sátorban népes hallgatóság alakult ki. A helyzet nemigen hasonlított a Völgyzugolyban ült tanácshoz; a vadon közepén elég nehéz lett volna kényelmes, párnázott székeket és padokat szerezni. Még Szarumán is a földön foglalt helyet fenséges, hófehér köpenyében. Gandalf, Elrond és Arathorn a két oldalán ültek, ugyancsak komor arccal. A hallgatóság köréjük telepedett.

Gandalf törte meg a várakozó csendet; néhány érthetetlen szót mormolt, a sátor kijárata felé intve.

-Most már nem hallgathatnak ki minket – jelentette ki, majd tiszteletteljesen bólintott Szarumán felé, mintegy jelezve, hogy a tanácskozás elkezdődhet.

A mágus büszke pillantása végigmért minden jelenlévőt. Amikor Szarumán megszólalt, a hangja nyugodtan, szinte derűsen csengett:

-Dol Goldur hadait megsemmisítettük; és ez kétségtelenül a ti érdemetek, Észak bátor katonái. Most azért hívtunk ide benneteket, mert jogotokban áll tudni, merre és miért folytatjátok tovább hadjáratotokat. Ám mindenekelőtt meg kell esküdnötök, hogy bármit is hallotok, nem beszéltek róla senki eleven lénynek, hacsak parancsot nem kaptok rá. A tudás ugyanis, amelynek most birtokába juttok, veszélyes lehet ha idegen fülekbe jut, és szájról szájra terjedve hazug pletykává válik. Esküdjetek hát!

Néhány jelenlévő szeme csodálkozva villant, de senki sem habozott letenni az esküt. Elladant cseppet sem lepte meg a kérés; Völgyzugolyban általában így bántak a hadititkokkal.

Szarumán megvárta a csend beálltát, majd könnyed hangon folytatta beszédét.

-Az elmúlt órákban Elrond, Gandalf, Arathorn és jómagam nagy harcot vívtunk, bár nem sok eredménnyel. Átfésültük Dol Goldur erődjét, és megbizonyosodtunk róla, hogy ellenségünknek valóban nem maradt hadereje, sem egyéb eszköz, amellyel árthatna nekünk. Ám a legmagasabb toronyban megtaláltuk azt is, akit egyikünk sem akart itt találni, és akinek a csapásaira sajnos még nem voltunk felkészülve – Szarumán hangjába szomorúság vegyült. - Bizony, barátaim, félelmetek nem volt alaptalan. Mert valóban a Gonosz lakozott ebben a várban, maga a legsötétebb fekete Ellenség, akit ti Szauronnak neveztek. És ő számított jövetelünkre is, győzelmünkre is. Megszorongattuk és meghátrált, ám elmenekült. Egyikünk sem érhetett a nyomába, és nem tudjuk, hová mehetett.

Elladan szívszorítónak találta a mágus szavait követő döbbent csendet. Hosszú perceknek tűnő ideig senki sem szólt, aztán Glorfindel kérdezett közbe csengő hangján:

-Tehát az Ellenség szabadon kóborol? S még a ti szemetek sem látja?

-Szauron mindig is mestere volt az álcázásnak – sóhajtott Gandalf. - Alighanem azért találtunk rá, mert meg akart mutatkozni nekünk. Mesterien kitervelt mindent. Közelebb csalogatott és hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatott minket.

-Nincs okunk félni tőle – jelentette ki Szarumán. - Természetesen egy pillanatra sem szabad megfeledkeznünk róla, még mindig sok rosszra képes. Ám varázserejének jó része odaveszett a Gyűrűvel, ahogy testi valója sincs többé. Olyan alakot ölthet szemünk előtt, amilyet akar, ám ez nem több puszta káprázatnál. Szauron már csak tudatát és akaratát uralja, és nincs más fegyvere, mint a hangja és gonosz hazugságai. Ne féljetek hát, hogy feldúlja otthonaitokat! Semmiféle eszköz nem áll ehhez rendelkezésére. Gyenge, mint az árnyék.

-Na és mi van a nazgûlokkal? - Agerwaen elharapta az utolsó szót, mintha még kimondani is undorodna.

-Semmi jelét nem találtuk, hogy még léteznének – felelte gőgösen Szarumán. - Amennyiben mégis léteznek, alaktalan szellemek csupán. Szauron energiájából nyerik a sajátjukat... úgy vélem, jelenlegi állapotukban egy lobogó fáklyával is el lehetne riasztani őket. De ne vesztegessünk több szót az árulóra! Szauronnal kapcsolatban egyetlen teendőnk van: állandó megfigyelés alatt tartani. Nem hagyni, hogy erőre kapjon, ez pedig az én feladatom, és rögvest hozzá is kezdek. A ti szerepetek más. Az én eszközöm az elmém, míg ti nem tehetitek le a fegyvert. Továbbmentek Ereborba.

-Erebor? - a kószák egyik fiatal kapitánya csodálkozva kapta fel a fejét. Elladan kutatott egy keveset emlékeiben, mire eszébe jutott a neve: Tharian. - Az ősi törp-királyság? Mi dolgunk van nekünk azon a kihalt vidéken? Nincs ott más, csak néhány kereskedőváros, mióta Suhatagot szétdúlta a sárkány.

-Pontosan, a sárkány – Szarumán komolyan bólintott. - Az egyetlen kézzelfogható veszély, amely fenyegeti Középfölde békéjét. Ha ugyanis Szauron összefog Szmóggal, otthonaitokra pusztulás vár. Meg kell ölnötök a sárkányt, míg nem késő.

-Megölni? - Elrohir kihúzta magát. - Egyedül is szívesebben kiállnék ellene, mint egy ekkora sereggel. Egyetlen lángcsóva, és végünk!

-Nem a sárkány az egyetlen veszedelem Keleten – felelte Szarumán. - A kereskedőknek egyre több gondjuk akad az orkokkal. Hordáik a Magányos Hegy vidékét sem kímélik.

-Mi dolgunk nekünk ezzel? - kelt Tharian Elrohir védelmére. - A saját otthonunkat kellene először megvédenünk! Arnor őrállásai üresek, nem állunk készen egy támadásra!

-Egyelőre szó sincs semmiféle támadásról! - Szarumán hangjában árnyalatnyi türelmetlenség csendült. - A sárkánnyal azért kell végeznetek, hogy többé ne is legyen!

-Ugyan mi esélyünk lenne nekünk egy sárkány ellen? - szállt be a zúgolódók kórusába Agerwaen. - Halandó ember vagyok, még csak tünde-szemem sincs, hogy hajszálpontos lövéseket adhassak le. És azt hiszem, egy tündének sem könnyű feladat egy kifejlett sárkány megölése. Szarumán uram, neked nagyobb hatalmad van, mint mindannyiunknak együttvéve. Nem ölnéd meg te a sárkányt?

-Az én feladatom Szauron szemmeltartása – felelte a Fehér Mágus ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Ez idő-és figyelemigényes dolog. Közben nincs időm tűzokádó gyíkokat hajkurászni.

-Hát nem azt mondtad, hogy Szauron egymaga nem jelent veszélyt? - szaladt ki Elrohir száján.

-Azt mondtam, hogy éjjel-nappal szemmel kell tartanom őt, hogy ne legyen lehetősége bajt okozni - Szarumán szeme dühösen villant. Elladan figyelmeztetően elkapta ikertestvére karját, ám Elrohir tovább feszítette a húrt:

-Ez hogy lehetséges, miután megszökött, és egyikőtök sem ért a nyomába?

-Van rá hatalmam, és jónéhány módszerem, hogy kis erőfeszítéssel a nyomára bukkanjak – felelte Szarumán. - Ám ezek olyan dolgok, amelyeket még veled sem oszthatok meg, Elrond fia. Megértem, hogy egyikőtöknek sincs ínyére egy ilyen merész hadművelet, ám ha az én tanácsomra nem hallgattok, hallgassatok vezéreitek parancsára. Elrond és Arathorn Ereborba vonulnak, ez biztos; nagyot néznék, ha seregük nem követné őket.

-Bátyám – Agerwaen olyan pillantást vetett a kószára, mintha most látná először. - Ez igaz?

-Igaz – Arathorn keményen bólintott. - Napkeltekor indulunk.

Elladanban egy pillanatra bennrekedt a levegő; úgy érezte, elárulták. Hogyan egyezhetett bele Elrond egy ilyen őrültségbe...?

Elrohir szemlátomást hasonlóképpen gondolkodott, mert a tünde úrra emelte a tekintetét.

-Apám – mondta határozott hangon, majdnem dühösen. - Ezt nem teheted a népünkkel. Ez őrültség.

-Még nem jött el az ideje, hogy te döntsd el, mit tehetek és mit nem – felelte halkan Elrond.

-Uram – Glorfindel szemlátomást nem szívesen dacolt a paranccsal, de arca eltökéltséget tükrözött. - Az én véleményem is az, hogy nem...

-Ha nem bíztok bennem, az a ti dolgotok – Elrond hangja egy szempillantás alatt acélkeménnyé dermedt. - Egyelőre akkor is én parancsolok nektek.

A sátorban szinte megfagyott a levegő. Elrond az aranyhajú tünde szemébe nézett, és egy kissé megenyhült a pillantása.

-Glorfindel – mondta immár halkabban, de határozottan -, háromezer év alatt megtanulhattál volna rólam annyit, hogy nem juttatom lehetetlen helyzetbe a hadseregemet, ha nincs semmiféle tervem.


	22. Chapter 23

XXII.

-Nesze, egyél – Radagast nagy tál gyümölcsöt tolt a kiéhezett Cúthalion elé. A fiú egy gyors köszönöm elhadarása után percek alatt eltüntette az edény tartalmát; csak ekkor jutott eszébe a békésen alvó Aragornra nézni.

-Nem tudsz csinálni vele valamit? - kérdezte Radagastot. - Ennie kellene.

-Lássuk csak – a mágus letette a pipáját, és közelebb lépett a fiúhoz. Botja tetején vörös fénnyel villant a különös kő. - Ébredj – mormolta Radagast. - Gyere vissza a fényre!

Aragorn álmosan felmordult, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és hunyorogva felült. A következő pillanatban kardjához kapott, ám hiába kereste; Radagast érkezésükkor szép rendben a fogasra aggatta a két fiú fegyvereit.

-Az én házamban nincs helye vasfognak – jelentette ki. - Tőletek is csak azért tűröm el, mert nagy veszedelemben találkoztunk. De amíg a vendégeim vagytok, ne viseljétek ezeket.

Cúthalion az első adandó alkalommal visszalopta tőrét, amellyel pár hónapja (neki úgy tűnt, évszázadokkal azelőtt) a fekete vargot szúrta le. Esze ágában sem volt vakon megbízni egy mágusban; a derekán függő pengét köpenye redői rejtették el.

-Hol... hol vagyok? - köhögte Aragorn. - Mi történt? Thal...?

-Minden rendben, Estel – vágta rá a tünde, talán túlságosan is gyorsan. - Ő Barna Radagast, a mágus. Segít nekünk. Gyere, vacsorázz...

-Hohó, várjunk csak, lassan a testtel – Radagast gyanakvó pillantást vetett Cúthalionra. - Thal és Neithan két különböző név, és te nem így mutatkoztál be nekem. Talán az egyik vagy, talán a másik, esetleg egyik sem. Rajta, halljam az igazat!

Cúthalion dühös pillantást vetett Aragornra. Ekkor azonban meglátta, milyen ködös barátja tekintete, és haragja azonnal Radagast felé fordult.

-Te elvarázsoltad? Megzavartad az elméjét!

-Az ördögbe is, az én házamban _én_ teszem fel a kérdéseket! - csattant fel Radagast. - Ugyan mi okom lett volna hinni nektek, mikor az Ellenség tőrét hordozzátok magatokkal? Meg kellett róla bizonyosodnom valahogy, hogy nem hazudtok. És lám, jól tettem, mert valóban hazudtok! Gyerünk, fiú, halljam a neved! Ki vagy? Áruld el, de gyorsan, ha nem akarod megismerni a haragom!

-Jól van, rendben – a fiú úgy döntött, nem feszíti tovább a húrt. Kezét felemelte, a megadás jeleként. - Ne légy haragos, nem vagyok Ellenség, még csak a szolgája sem. Nem hiába hasonlítottál Elrondhoz. Sok mindenre megtanított. A nevem Cúthalion, és a nevelt fia vagyok.

-A nevelt fia... - Radagast tűnődő pillantást vetett a tündére. - Különös. Elrond nem szokott gyermekeket örökbe fogadni. Cúthalion... ismerős a neved... de honnan is... honnan is...

Aztán, mintha valami rémisztő jutna az eszébe, felugrott, és egyetlen varázslattal elfüggönyözte az összes ablakot.

-Ördög és pokol! - sziszegte. - _Manwe szakállára_ , mit keresel te itt, kölyök?! A Boszorkányúrral... őrülten veszélyes... Völgyzugolyban kellene lenned... hogy engedhette meg az apád, hogy veletarts?!

Cúthalion a mágusra meredt, mint aki egy szót sem ért az egészből.

-Nem engedte meg – Aragorn hangja valamivel határozottabban csengett az előbbinél. - Megszöktünk, mert kalandra vágytunk.

-Ó, valóban? - Radagast hirtelen fordult a kósza felé, mintha épp akkor venné észre, hogy ott van. - Kalandra, hát persze. Felteszem, téged sem Estelnek hívnak.

-Aragorn vagyok, Arathorn fia, Arnor leendő fővezére és a gondori trón örököse – felelte Aragorn halkan, tárgyilagosan.

Radagast elismerően füttyentett.

-Vedd már le róla ezt a gonosz varázslatot! - csattant fel Cúthalion. - Ő sosem beszélne így.

-Az én varázslataim nem gonoszak – vágott vissza Radagast. - Semmi kárt nem teszek a barátodban, csupán nem hagyom, hogy segítsen neked a félrevezetésemben. Nos – folytatta megváltozott hangon -, szóval ez volt a tervetek, mi? Két dúsgazdag kis uracska, hatalmas birodalmak örökösei, saját biztonságukra fittyet hányva keresik a kalandokat... hősködnek, hogy úgy mondjam. Az, felteszem, meg sem fordult a fejetekben, mi történne, ha a Boszorkányúr foglyul ejtene titeket, elvinne a Fekete Mágushoz, ő pedig az atyáitok földjét kérné az életetekért cserébe!

Cúthalion megdermedt. Ezidáig valóban eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi. Aragornra pillantott, a kósza pedig őrá – mindketten megbánást éreztek.

-Akkor most mi a terved velünk? - szólalt meg Cúthalion. Bár beismerte, hogy Radagastnak igaza van, dühítette a mágus hangneme. - Ha úgy döntesz, hogy útjukra engeded az uracskákat, legalább egy térképpel szánd meg őket, mert a legkevésbé sem ismerik ezt a helyet.

-Ne szemtelenkedj, kölyök! - reccsent rá Radagast. - Természetesen nem foglak benneteket kiszolgáltatni a lidércnek, ha már ostoba módon a karjaiba szaladtatok. Biztonságos helyre foglak vinni titeket. A háború nem való ilyen fiatal kis hercegeknek.

-Nem vagyunk hercegek! - fortyant fel Cúthalion. - Egyébként is, mit tudsz te a háborúról? Hisz örökké az erdődben kuksolsz!

-Thal – Aragorn megragadta a barátja karját. - Ne beszélj így. Ő egy mágus...

-Nem érdekel! - sziszegte Cúthalion. - Mágus vagy nem mágus, olyan dolgokról mond ítéletet, amelyekről fogalma sincs...

-Ó, pedig van fogalmam a háborúról – Radagast furcsa módon megenyhülni látszott. A hangja nagyon szomorú volt. - Merem állítani, hogy még több is mint neked, fiú. Mert több ezer éve már, hogy ezen a földön élek, és sok halált és szenvedést kellett már tétlenül végignéznem. Gyávának tarthatsz, de már elmondtam, hogy én nem olyan mágus vagyok, mint Gandalf és Szarumán. Én a Barna Mágus vagyok, és a feladatom az, hogy gondját viseljem a földnek, és a rajta élőknek. Ki törődik az állatokkal rajtam kívül? Ki törődik vele, hogy a növények rendben, egészségesen nőjenek? Én nem veszem el az életeket, én mindig csak adom őket. Én mindenfajta háborúban csak a pusztítást, életek értelmetlen megszakítását látom. És ezért valóban irtózom tőle. Nem félek, hanem irtózom, és nem tudom megérteni. Így hát kerülöm a halált, és igyekszem ellene tenni, ahogy tudok.

Cúthalion elszégyellte magát.

-Bocsáss meg – fejet hajtott. - Nem tudtam.

-És meg sem kérdezted, mielőtt ítélkeztél – pillantott rá Radagast.

-Ostobán viselkedtem, mert félek – felelte a fiú.

-Nocsak! Látom, azért van benned őszinteség – a mágus pillantásába visszatért a kedvesség. - Jól van, nagyon jól van. Három együtt töltött óra után végre elárultad nekem, valójában mi is a problémád. Nem az éhség, nem a szomjúság és nem a fáradtság. A félelem. Ami nagyon is természetes. Ó, de még mennyire! Hiszen mindenki fél valamitől. A magatokfajtának persze azt tanítják, hogy a félelem hátráltat, a félelem elveszi az eszeteket, a félelem a hősiesség gátja, és így tovább. Pedig egy kis egészséges félsz sosem árthat, ha rendesen akar élni az ember. Ha féltek, sosem lesz belőletek ostoba hős, aki ragyogó kardjával rohan a sárkány torkába, miközben egyetlen íjpendítéssel végezhetne vele, ha elég pontos lövő. No de már megint össze-vissza beszélek. Lássuk csak, biztonságos hely. Abból nincs túl sok errefelé, úri fiúknak való pedig éppen csak egy: az erdőtündék birodalma. Igen, ez lesz az. Thranduil király bizonyára gondoskodik majd rólatok, ha szépen megkéritek.

* * *

Másnap reggel Cúthalion sokáig győzködte Aragornt, mire a kósza bizalmat szavazott Radagast nyulas szánjának, és közölte, hogy hajlandó utazni rajta. Miután Radagast hatástalanította a fiún ülő igazmondó ráolvasást, Aragornt órákig rettenetes fejfájás kínozta, de nem engedte, hogy a mágus enyhítsen a kínjain. Láthatólag érzékenyen érintette, hogy tudtán kívül varázsolták el, ráadásul – mint azt Cúthalion nem mulasztotta el a fejére olvasni – jókora galibát okozott. Amint egy percre kettesben maradtak, a tünde dühében teljes erejéből belerúgott egy fatörzsbe, aztán halkan szitkozódott, amikor a lába zsibbadni kezdett.

-Már ezerszer elmondtam, hogy nem az én hibám! - Aragorn tüntetőleg hátat fordított barátjának. - Szmóg összes kincsét feltenném rá, hogy te is ugyanezt mondtad volna, ha elvarázsolnak. Azt sem tudtam, hol vagyok!

-Jó, jó értem – Cúthalion lemondó sóhajjal rogyott le Radagast csinos kerti kőasztalához. - Csak éppen csöbörből vödörbe jutunk. Arra mérget vehetsz, hogy Thranduil nem fog utunkra engedni. Az egész királyi udvar előtt kell majd ismét végighallgatnunk ugyanazt a szentbeszédet! Csodás lesz, mondhatom.

-Meg is feledkeztem róla, hogy Thranduil király – Aragorn elmerengett. - Még sosem találkoztam igazi királlyal. Valahogy úgy kellene vele viselkednem, mint Elronddal?

-Ó egek... nem, nem és ezerszer is NEM! - vágta rá Cúthalion. - Ő nem követeli meg azt az etikettet, mint a többi uralkodó. Ha egy királlyal beszélsz, olyan udvariasnak kell lenned, mint Lórienben. Borzasztó szépen és illendően kell beszélned, és ami ez esetben a legfontosabb, nem szabad többet mondanod rólunk a kelleténél. Azt sem kell Thranduil orrára kötnöd, hogy tudunk Szmógról, azt még kevésbé, hogy tudunk Thorinról... az lesz a legjobb, ha rám hagyod a beszédet.

-Az erdőtündék nagyon mások, mint te? - tudakolta Aragorn.

-Ezt nem tudhatom – felelte Cúthalion. - Még soha egyet sem láttam közülük. De apám azt mesélte, hogy aranyszőke a hajuk, mint Glorfindelnek; hogy a léptük könnyű, még az én fülemnek is alig hallható, és hogy nagyon fürgék és edzettek. Nem is csoda, hiszen a fák lombja közé építik a házaikat. Valahogy úgy, mint Lórienben.

-Ez nem is hangzik rosszul – felelte Aragorn halvány mosollyal. - Nézd, Thal... még ha az utazásunk ezzel véget is ér, nem voltunk híján a kalandoknak. Ami pedig a hőstetteket illeti, kétlem, hogy a seregből bárki, akár Elladan és Elrohir is kiállt volna a Boszorkányúr ellen. A király majd bizonyára követeket küld Elrond úrhoz meg apámhoz... valószínűleg dühösek lesznek, de az ítéletüket egy igazi palotában várhatjuk meg. Ismerd el, ez igazán elviselhető.

-Igazad van – Cúthalion felkacagott. Ahogy körülpillantott Radagast kertjében, egyszeriben rácsodálkozott a különféle színpompás futónövények szépségére. A mágus háza különös, kacskaringós alaprajzú, sokemeletes építmény volt, melyet szinte teljesen benőttek imádott növényei. Kertje végében patakocska csörgedezett: ez egyike volt az erdő iható forrásvizeinek. Cúthalion a friss víz fölé hajolt, és megmosta az arcát. A seregben hetekig nem volt része efféle kényelemben. Már azt is majdnem elfelejtette, milyen érzés ágyban aludni, márpedig Radagast kitömött szalmazsákjai a gyökerek szövevényéhez képest puhának bizonyultak.

Nem élvezhette soká a mosakodást, mert Radagast nagy robajjal becsapta háza ajtaját, és éleset füttyentett, hogy magához hívja a nyulakat. Az állatok szemlátomást értették a dolgukat: mindegyikük engedelmesen belebújt a hámba, és útrakészen várták a magában motyogó mágust. Az ütött-kopott szán már az ajtóban várakozott. Radagast házát nem védte kerítés, ám Cúthalion gyanította, hogy a biztonságról különféle láthatatlan varázslatok gondoskodnak.

-Gyerünk, uraim, máris sok időt vesztegettünk! - Radagast sürgető szavait változatos színű füstgomolyok kísérték. Mióta a két fiú nála vendégeskedett, Cúthalion egyetlen órát sem tudott felidézni, amikor ne kezdett volna dohányozni. - Még sok mérföld áll előttünk, és az erdőtündék egyetlen eleven lelket sem engednek a földjeiken kószálni napszállta után.

Aragornnak és Cúthalionnak semmijük sem volt páncéljukon és fegyvereiken kívül, ám ez pillanatnyilag egyiküket sem zavarta. Cúthalion inkább a Boszorkányúr miatt aggódott – Radagast jelenléte ellenére sem szívesen találkozott volna vele az erdő közepén.

Aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyult. A nyulak egyetlen rohamban szelték át az erdőt; csupán néhányszor álltak meg pihenni vagy inni egy keveset. Aragorn ezalatt általában fel-alá járkált, hogy megmozgassa zsibbadó lábát, Cúthalion pedig minden alkalommal felfedezőútra indult, ami egy idő után kezdte az őrületbe kergetni Radagastot.

-Uraságod a legmeggondolatlanabb bohóc, akit valaha hátán hordott a föld! - fakadt ki egy ízben, amikor a nap már majdnem lement. Mindig gunyorosan beszélt, amikor urazta a gyerekeket, de egyikük sem haragudott érte, mert kedvesség csengett a hangjában. - Csak sétálgatsz itt, mint egy vidám kiránduló! Esküszöm, az ember el sem hiszi, hogy egyenest a harcokból csöppentél ide...

Ha valami, ez megregulázta Cúthaliont. Már készült, hogy visszavágjon, ám ekkor íjhúr pendülése vágta ketté az erdő csendjét, egészen halk, szinte nem is sejthető. Cúthalion megdermedt, a pillantása körbejárt a tisztáson, ahol megpihentek.

-Estel – mondta fojtott, figyelmeztető hangon. Aragorn rápillantott, és a keze a kardját kereste, de nem volt ideje kirántani. A környező fák mögül hat tünde lépett elő, mindannyian karcsúk és izmosak. Barna-zöld köntöst hordtak, mely alól leheletfinom páncéling villant ki. Öltözékük olyannyira beleolvadt az erdő színeibe, hogy ha nem mozognak, még Cúthalion sem vehette volna észre őket. Olyanok voltak, amilyennek Elrond leírta őket – aranyszőkék, gyors léptűek, és szemmel láthatólag félelmetes harcosok. Az erdő vadászai.

Fenyegető arckifejezésük hamarosan megváltozott, ahogy látták, kikkel van dolguk, ám íjukat nem akasztották vissza a vállukra. Egyikük előlépett.

-Radagast – mondta. - Hannon le. - Ezután kérdésáradatot zúdított a mágusra, miközben Radagast türelmetlenül hadonászott a botjával.

-Az ég szerelmére, jó tündéim, én alig beszélem a nyelveteket! - kiáltotta mentegetőzve. - Egy szót sem értek!

Cúthalion szégyenkezve bár, de bevallotta magának, hogy ő sem ért sokkal többet. Anyanyelvét felismerte ugyan, ám az erdőtündék olyan különös hangsúllyal és kiejtéssel beszélték, hogy ugyancsak meg kellett erőltetnie az agyát, hogy bármit is kihámozhasson a szavaikból.

A tündék értetlen pillantással mérték végig Radagastot, ami arra utalt, hogy a nyelvi probléma súlyosabb, mint a mágus hitte. Radagast megvakarta a fejét, aztán a tünde-gyerekre mutatott.

- _Cúthalion_ – mondta. - _Cúthalion Elrondion. Imladris.* Aragorn Arathornion. Dún-adan. Forn.**_

Izgatott suttogás kelt a tündék között. Vezetőjük intett a mágusnak, és egy olyan szót mondott, amit Cúthalion értett, sőt, megnyugodott a hallatára.

-Azt mondta, kövessük! - súgta Aragornnak. - Talán megértették.

A szánt hátra kellett hagyniuk; a tündék minden irányból körülvették őket, és igen gyors tempót diktáltak. Cúthalion csahamar rádöbbent, hogy éhes, ám még ez sem feledtethette el vele az erdő ezen részének hihetetlen szépségét. A tündék jelenléte világosan látszott a Bakacsin-erdő északi tartományaiban: eltűntek a baljós feketefenyők, tölgyek és bükkök népesítették be a dombokat. Az ösvények járhatók voltak, igaz, csak a hozzáértő szem találhatott rájuk. Az ágak kusza szövevénye szinte tökéletes boltívet alkotott a társaság feje fölött.

Egy órának tűnő idő múlva az ösvény kiszélesedett, majd meredeken emelkedni kezdett, és kisebb- nagyobb nyílások jelentek meg a lombok között, lepillantást engedve a völgyekbe. Cúthalion visszanézve óriás, harsogó zöld lombú fákat látott, vígan csivitelő maradakat, színpompás virágokat és gombákat. Szinte el sem hitte, hogy Dol Goldur romvárosa ugyanebben az erdőben terül el. Teljesen elfelejtette fáradtságát; felvidult a szíve, ahogy elnézte az erdőtündék birodalmát. Ahogy egyre magasabbra jutottak, a levegő is frissebbnek tűnt. Cúthalion mélyeket szippantott belőle, és kihúzta magát. A léptei is visszanyerték megszokott ruganyosságukat.

Útjuk tökéletes váratlansággal ért a végéhez: az egyik kanyar után kiléptek a fák közül, és egy magas, széles fennsík tetején találták magukat, szemközt a legfurcsább és egyben leggyönyörűbb építménnyel, amit Cúthalion valaha látott.

Thranduil palotája tulajdonképpen hatalmas fák szövevényéből állt, mégis, szinte tökéletes kastély formáját öltötte. Tornyai, ablakai és épületszárnyai voltak, mint Völgyzugolynak, falain fegyveres őrök strázsáltak és belsejében lámpák égtek, ám az egész építmény _élt_. Hiszen valóságos, eleven növények alkották.

A palotát hasonló házakból álló város vette körül. Az erdőtündék vidám és fáradhatatlan népségnek látszottak – az utcák forgataga és a csengő énekszó mágnesként vonzotta Cúthaliont, aki pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé sem vágyott rá, hogy egy tünde uralkodó fiaként bánjanak vele.

Egyik kísérője megfogta a karját, és előresietett vele, egy másikuk Aragornnal tett ugyanígy. Cúthalion nem ellenkezett, de sóvárogva pislogott a város felé.

A palota őrei feszes mozdulattal keresztbe fektették előttük lándzsáikat, mire az egyik erdőtünde előlépett, és halkan, indulatosan beszélni kezdett hozzájuk. Cúthalion hiába hegyezte a fülét, a saját és Elrond nevén kívül semmi egyebet nem tudott kihámozni a szavaiból. Bármit is mondott kísérőjük, az megtette a hatását – az őrök mélyen meghajoltak, és félreálltak.

Thranduil palotája belülről ugyanolyan volt, mint bármelyik kő-erődítmény, talán a mindenütt uralkodó zöld színtől eltekintve. Folyosók és lépcsők hosszú sorain siettek végig, mire megérkeztek egy széles, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz, amely előtt újabb őrök vigyáztak. Társaik magyarázatát meghallgatva egyikük elmosolyodott, és Radagastra emelte a tekintetét.

-Én beszélem a Közös Nyelvet, és ezzel talán segítségetekre lehetek – mondta. - A nevem Neldor.

Radagast nem kevés megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában magyarázta el, mi célból jöttek. Neldor arca nem tükrözött meglepetést, ahogy Dol Goldur ostromára terelődött a szó, Cúthaliont és Aragornt azonban annál nagyobb érdeklődéssel mérte végig.

-Az lesz a legokosabb, ha azonnal beszéltek a királyommal – mondta. - Kövessetek.

Neldor egyetlen halk parancsszavára bebocsátást nyertek a díszes ajtó túloldalára – mint utóbb kiderült, Thranduil tróntermébe. Ez volt az egyetlen helyiség, amelynek mennyezetét kizárólag a fák összeboruló lombjai alkották, ennélfogva a levegő is itt volt a legfrissebb. Szőnyegek helyett eleven pázsitfű alkotta a burkolatot, az egyik sarokban szökőkút vize csörgedezett. A nap égi vándorútja során minden órában más szögben sütött be a terembe, másféle világítást adva. Cúthalion úgy képzelte, éjszakánként valamilyen varázslat szolgáltatja a fényt.

Thranduil király a trónusán üldögélt, és éppen egy hosszú tekercset olvasott. Könnyű, zöld köntöst viselt, a lábán pedig egyszerű sarut hordott. Koronája ezüstösen csillogott, olyan túlvilági fénnyel, amire csak a mithril anyaga képes. Az ékszer vékony ezüstszálai is faágak szövevényét mintázták. Cúthalion érdeklődve nézte Thranduilt; nem egészen ilyennek képzelte. A király aranyszőke haja csak egy kevéssel ért a válla alá; testfelépítése és ruházata is inkább volt egy harcosé vagy egy vadászé, mint egy klasszikus értelemben vett királyé. Az volt a benyomása, Thranduil uralkodás terén ugyanolyan különc lehet, mint Elrond.

Mindez azonban nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy nevelőapja intelmei szerint féltérdre ereszkedjen és mélyen fejet hajtson, amikor a király trónusa elé értek. Aragorn gyors oldalpillantást vetett rá, és követte a példáját. A dúnadánok mindig szálegyenesen, mozdulatlanul álltak bármiféle uralkodóval szemben, de nem akart bárdolatlannak tűnni.

-Felség – Neldor mindannyiuk nagy meglepetésére a Közös Nyelven szólalt meg -, Radagast, a Barna Mágus kéri a segítséged.

Thranduil arca csodálkozást tükrözött, amikor felpillantott.

-Soha egy mágus sem kért még tőlem segítséget; mindig fordítva történt – Radagastra nézett. Pillantása szigora ellenére barátságos volt. - Köszönöm, Neldor – az őrre tévedt a tekintete. - Elmehetsz.

Neldor meghajolt és kiment, egy utolsó fürkésző pillantást vetve Cúthalionra, ezalatt Thranduil tovább beszélt a mágushoz:

-Üdvözöllek, Radagast. Rég volt már, hogy utoljára láttuk egymást... halljam, miben lehetek segítségedre?

-Valójában nem is nekem van szükségem arra a bizonyos segítségre, királyom – felelte Radagast. - Hanem nekik kettejüknek – a két szótlanul térdeplő fiúra intett. Cúthalion akarva-akaratlanul is felnézett a királyra. Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, meglepetés suhant át Thranduil arcán. Radagast, aki mindebből semmit sem vett észre, zavartalanul folytatta mondókáját:

-Ezt a két ifjút a halál torkából mentette ki a vakszerencse, és most biztonságos helyre van szükségük, ahol megpihenhetnek. Ő itt Arathorn fia Aragorn, ő pedig...

-Azt hiszem tudom, ki ő – szólt közbe Thranduil csendesen. - A neve Cúthalion, és Völgyzugolyból jött. Valószínűleg Elrond serege után szökött, holott otthon kellett volna maradnia. Igazam van?

-Igazad van, felség – Cúthalion immár leplezetlen kíváncsisággal nézte a királyt -, de honnan tudod? Hiszen még sosem találkoztunk.

Thranduil, nagy meglepetésére, mosolygott.

-Hallottam rólad a nevelőapádtól – felelte.

Cúthaliont korántsem elégítette ki ez a magyarázat, de túlságosan jólneveltnek tartotta magát ahhoz, hogy tovább faggatózzon, Thranduil figyelme pedig ismét Radagast felé fordult.

-Köszönöm, hogy épségben idehoztad őket – mondta -, gondoskodom róluk, amíg szükséges. Nem szenvednek majd hiányt semmiben. Azonban... ahogy te a segítségemet kérted, Barna Radagast, úgy kérem most én is a tiédet. Nem csak a Köd-hegységet és Erebort fenyegeti háború, hanem az én földemet is. A harcokban szükségem lesz a bölcsességedre és a tudásodra.

Cúthalion szíve elszorult, ahogy felidézte, mit gondol Radagast a háborúkról. Már-már azt hitte, a mágus nemet mond, ám Radagast újra fejet hajtott a király előtt.

-Számíthatsz rám, felség – felelte eltökélten. - Megteszem, amit tudok.

-Így legyen – Thranduil Cúthalion megdöbbenésére viszonozta a főhajtást. A fiú igyekezett elrejteni érzelmeit, mert Thranduil ismét hozzá és Aragornhoz fordult. - Most pedig – szólt a király -, meséljetek el mindent, ami veletek történt. Nem kétlem, hogy szép kis históriát kerekítetek majd a kalandjaitokból, és én nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá, milyen utatok volt.

* * *

 **A tünde-nyelvű kifejezések magyarázata**

 _*Völgyzugoly tünde neve  
**Észak_


	23. Chapter 24

XXIII.

Lindír könnyedén hátrahajtotta a fejét, és engedte, hogy a szellő belekapjon ezüstszőke tincseibe. Szeretett volna abban reménykedni, hogy a szél borús gondolatait is a Tenger túlpartjára repítheti a száraz levegőben kavargó porral együtt.

A bástyafal tetején üldögélt, nem messze Völgyzugoly kapujától; ott, ahol Cúthalion szokta figyelni a páncélos őröket. A Brúinen távoli moraját elnyomta a toronyban beszélgető katonák hangja, de Lindír sok hasonlóságot talált a kettőben.

A tünde várakozva emelte fel a fejét, amikor patadobogás kelt a távolban, és szíve sokadszorra is megtelt csalóka reménnyel. Számtalanszor csalódott az utóbbi hónapokban, egyre várva-várva, hogy a magas, széles vállú harcosok sorai között egy kisebb, vékonyabb alak is megjelenik. Ez ezúttal is elmaradt, a katonák száma azonban csodálatos módon megnőtt. Az otthonmaradt kószák hosszú hónapok óta keresték Cúthalion nyomát, de kutatásuk semmi eredménnyel sem járt. Annúminas erődjének megtartása emberigényes feladat volt: tíz férfinál többet nem nélkülözhettek, és azt a tizet is alaposan fel kellett fegyverezniük.

A Völgyzugoly kapuján bevágtató csapat azonban ötvenfős volt. Lindír megdöbbenve látta, hogy az ismerős kószák nyomában tündék lovagolnak. Vezetőjük, egy aranyszőke, magas férfi külsejében tökéletesen eltért társaitól; a többiek sötét haja, keskeny arca és hűvös tekintete régi emlékeket idézett fel Lindírben. A jövevények noldák voltak; annak a rég elveszett tünde-népnek a képviselői, akik már alig éltek Középfölde népeinek emlékezetében. Völgyzugolyban is úgy tudták, hogy Elrond és a gyermekei, na meg a kis Cúthalion az utolsó élő noldák. Hogy többen is túlélték volna az orkok északi hadjáratát? _Lehetetlenség_ , ámult Lindír, de a válasz ott volt a szeme előtt.

Lépteit megszaporázva sietett az idegenek elé. Elsőként a kószákhoz fordult.

-Semmi hír? - kérdezte sóhajtva.

-A fiúról semmi – felelte egyikük. - De rátaláltunk néhány menekültre a népedből. Észak felé tartottak, az egykori Eregion irányából; megmutattuk nekik az utat, mert éheztek és elfáradtak. A vezetőjük azt állítja, ismeri Elrond urat, és szívesen látott vendég lesz Völgyzugolyban.

Ez már elég érdekes volt ahhoz, hogy elfeledtesse Lindírrel a Cúthalion eltűnése miatt érzett szomorúságát. A tündét érzékenyen érintette, hogy a fiú az ő éjjeli őrsége alatt szökött meg: hibázott, nem látta el rendesen a feladatát, és ez szégyenérzetén túl valódi fájdalmat okozott neki. Mindez azonban most nem számított. Lindír az újonnan érkezett tündék felé fordult; a lélegzete is elakadt, ahogy tekintete találkozott az aranyhajú idegenével... aki nem is volt idegen. Talán ezer év is eltelt azóta, hogy Lindír utoljára látta, de azonnal ráismert.

-Gildor! - éles hangját körös-körül visszaverték a bástyafalak; számtalan fej fordult a beszélgetők felé. - Azt hittem, nem is élsz már!

-Nocsak, Lindír – Gildor felnevetett. - Kíváncsi voltam, vajon elfelejtettél-e.

-De hát honnan... hogyan... - Lindír tágra nyílt szemekkel mérte végig a tündét.

-Gyere velem, és meghallod – Gildor intett a lovasainak, akik habozás nélkül menetoszlopba tömörültek mögötte. - Elrond hol van?

-Elrond úr éppen háborúzik – felelte Lindír, igyekezve lépést tartani Gildor gesztenyeszínű csataménjével.

-Mint rendesen – Gildor jóízűen kacagott. - Sosem tudott megülni a fenekén. Éppen melyik hegységben hajkurássza az orkokat?

-Félek, ezúttal nem marad ideje az orkokra – felelte Lindír. - Az Ellenség nagyobb problémát jelent.

-Szauron? - Gildor felvonta a szemöldökét. - De hiszen őt már legyőzték!

-Új erőre kapott. Elrond úr a mágusok segítségét kérte, de a hadseregére így is szüksége van... a gond az, hogy mostanság mi sem nélkülözhetnénk őket. Orkok portyáznak a vidéken, de nincs elég erőnk, hogy megtámadjuk őket. Csak remélni tudjuk, hogy nem rohannak le emberi falvakat, mert évszázadok óta mi őrködünk az álmuk felett.

-Erről majd én gondoskodom – vágta rá Gildor. - A csapatom talán lehetne népesebb, de tapasztaltabb aligha. A lehető legjobbkor érkeztem.

-Hát nem látogatóba jöttél? - Lindír elmosolyodott.

-Már mondtam. Gyere velem, és meghallod.

* * *

Elrond fogadóterme megszokott pompájában tündökölt, ám a ház ura aznap a szokottnál is jobban hiányzott belőle. Hajnalban baljós hírek érkeztek az orkokról, és a tanácstalanság feszült légkört teremtett az egész városban.

Elrond távollétében Daeron, az Őrség főparancsnoka gondoskodott Völgyzugoly békéjéről, ami nehezebb feladatnak bizonyult, mint azt bárki is képzelte volna. A város megcsappant hadereje egyre aggasztóbb gondolatokat ébresztett az otthonmaradottakban; a kémek legújabb jelentései szerint a fenyegetést jelentő orkcsapat legalább kétezer fős volt. Völgyzugoly ereje minden fegyverforgatásra képes férfit beleértve vagy háromszáz főt számlált.

Daeron kíváncsi pillantással mérte végig Gildort.

-Ki vagy te, uram? - kérdezte. - És mi célból jöttél?

-Gildor vagyok, Inglor fia – felelte a tünde könnyed mosollyal. - Elrond oldalán harcoltam Gondolin, Doriath és Beleriand háborúiban sok évvel ezelőtt; talán megismer még, ha majd találkozunk. Felajánlom a magam és katonáim segítségét, mert hallottam, hogy orkok szorongatják a várost; ám be kell vallanom, hogy valójában én is segítségért jöttem. Többé nincs hová lehajtanom a fejem, és bár szeretem a kalandokat, szükségem volna egy otthonra. Társaimmal azt reméltük, talán ittmaradhatunk, és elveszett rokonaink nyomára bukkanhatunk.

-Nos, ha valaki, hát Elrond úr bizonyára tudja, mi történt velük – felelte a tünde. - Az én nevem Daeron, és Völgyzugoly őrségének főparancsnoka vagyok; az úr távollétében a város kormányzója. Azt tanácsolom, meséld el a történeted Gildor uram; talán én is választ adhatok néhány kérdésedre.

-Legyen úgy – felelte Gildor. Lindír várakozó pillantást vetett az aranyhajú tündére; az idő múlásával egyre jobban érdekelte, miféle kalandokat élt át.

-Több mint ezer éve már, hogy utoljára találkoztam Elronddal – kezdte Gildor, és emlékei mosolyt csaltak az arcára. - Segítettem neki az Angmar elleni hadjáratában, bár késtem. A csapataink az utolsó pillanatban találkoztak, de végül elkergettük a Boszorkányurat. Az emberek befalazták egy sírboltba valahol keleten, közel Dol Goldurhoz. Kétlem hogy meghalt, de erősen kérdéses, kijut-e onnan valaha... Nos, a harcok után elváltak útjaink. Mivel az Ellenség uralma véget ért, fel akartam fedezni magamnak Északot. Messzebbre akartam jutni, mint a kószák valaha is tették... meg akartam tudni, van-e vége a világnak. Persze időbe telt, mire vállalkozásomhoz társakat találtam. A tündéket túlságosan lekötötte, hogy letelepedjenek Eregionban, és sokadszorra is újjáépítsék a városaikat, amik Szauron rémuralma óta állandó ostrom alatt álltak. Sokat éltem a megmaradt noldák között, figyeltem, ahogy feljődnek a mesterségeik... és vártam. Sokakkal összebarátkoztam, és végül egy ősszel elindultam ötven fiatal harcossal, hogy felderítsük az északi földeket.-

-Sok kalandban és viszontagságban volt részem az utazásom évei alatt, sok barátságot kötöttem és sok barátban csalódtam. Ha mindent el akarnék mesélni, több hónapig tartana... a kalandjaink tizenegy társam életébe kerültek, és bár keservesen gyászoltuk őket, nem bántuk meg, hogy útra keltünk. Bejártuk északot, majd továbbindultunk kelet felé, és megkerültük Középföldét. Áthajóztunk Rhûn tengerén, és felderítettük a túlnani földeket, ezután pedig délre vezetett az utunk. Mondhatnám úgy is, hogy bejártuk az egész világot... ám a szívünk hazahúzott, így végül ismét észak felé vettük az irányt.-

-Eregion helyén azonban sivár pusztaságot találtunk, falvaink romjait és a törpök üresen ásító tárnáit. Velük mi lett? Hiszen oly büszkék voltak a mithril felfedezésére, és a sok szépre, amit alkottak. Kétlem, hogy maguktól hátrahagyták volna a földjüket. És a noldák? Hová lettek? Merre menekültek és hol élnek most? Mindannyian nagyon vágynánk már látni az arcukat.

Daeron hosszú ideig néma maradt; Lindír is ólomsúlyt érzett a szívén. Amikor végre rászánta magát, hogy megszólaljon, a főparancsnok hangja nagyon halk volt:

-Válaszokért jöttél, Gildor uram; és én mégis azt kívánom, bár ne tudnám megadni őket – Daeron az aranyhajú tündére nézett, és szomorúan csillant a szeme. - Mert jaj! Én tudom, mi történt a noldákkal, Elrond úr sem jobban... tizenhárom éve épp én voltam soron az őrségben, amikor Eregion jelzőtüzei felvillantak. De túl későn jött a segítség. Vad orkok támadtak rájuk a hegyekből, és álmukban érte őket a végzet.

Gildor csinos arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. - Hányan maradtak?

-Egyetlen csecsemő jutott ki élve a füstölgő romok közül – Daeron lehajtotta a fejét. - Sosem felejtem el a látványt... minden égett, ropogtak a gerendák, csípős füst a levegőben... de nem csak attól könnyezett a szemünk. Elladan úrfi a karjában hozta a kisbabát. Belegondolni se mertünk, a szüleivel mi történt... de a gyermeken egy karcolás sem volt. Elrond úr Cúthalionnak nevezte el. A fiává fogadta, és úgy szerette, mint az övéit. Tán még jobban is...

-Még mindig múlt időben beszélsz – suttogta Gildor. - Csak nem halt meg ő is?

-Nem tudjuk – sóhajtott Daeron. - Eltűnt, mégpedig azon az éjszakán, amikor Elrond úr hadba vonult. Talán ő is a sereggel tart... az a fiú a legnagyobb bajkeverő, akit valaha láttam.

Lindír megesküdött volna rá, hogy egy könnycseppet lát csillanni Gildor szemében, ám a férfi hangja a legkevésbé sem remegett. - Társaim lennének hát az utolsó noldák a földkerekségen? Ez nagyobb gyász, mint amit el tudnék viselni.

-Pedig sajnos így van – felelte Daeron. - És az orkok otthonotokat is a földdel egyenlővé tették. Maradjatok hát velünk, és mentsük együtt, ami menthető. Szét kell vernünk ezt az orksereget, bármibe is kerül.

* * *

-Már mondtam, hogy ma magányra van szükségem – Celeborn hangjában árnyalatnyi ingerültség csendült. A kopogtatás hangja kellemetlenül átható volt, és összezavarta gondolatait. Lothlórien Urát pillanatnyilag a legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatta, hogy hamarosan kihűl a vacsorája.

-Arwen úrnő beszélni óhajt veled, uram – az őr mélyen meghajolt. - Azt mondja, nem várhat.

Celeborn pillanatnyi mérlegelés után feladta a harcot. Ha Arwen egyszer elhatározta, hogy valami nem várhat, többé egy percig sem vesztegeti az idejét. - Engedd hát be – felelte sóhajtva.

A lány meg sem várta, hogy szólítsák; egy határozott mozdulattal belökte a trónterem ajtaját, és sebes léptekkel közeledett a tünde-úrhoz. Halványzöld ruhakölteménye hangos suhogással kísérte lépteit; Arwen meglehetősen feldúltnak tűnt. Nagyapja trónszékéhez érve mégis erőt vett magán; udvariasan meghajtotta a fejét, csak ezután szegezte Celebornra szikrázó, zafírkék tekintetét.

Celeborn barátságos, széles mozdulattal intett a trónusa mellett álló puha karosszékre, amelyet fontos vendégeknek tartott fenn.

-Arwen, kérlek ülj le, és mondd el, mi bánt.

A lány helyet foglalt a karszék szélén, de nem dőlt hátra. A tartása szálegyenes maradt, mintha csupán megfeszített izommunkával tudná visszatartani növekvő feszültségét. Arwen egy percig néma maradt, aztán mély levegőt vett, és halk, érzelmektől reszkető hangon szólalt meg:

-Eltitkoltad előlem, mi folyik Völgyzugolyban. Nem mondtad, hogy hamarosan megtámadják őket! Hogy az orkok bármelyik pillanatban elfoglalhatják az otthonomat!

-Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy amíg én vagyok Lórien Ura, ez lehetséges? - kérdezte Celeborn bosszúsan. - Természetesen eszem ágában sincs magára hagyni a szülővárosod népét. Óránként kapom a híreket arról, hol járnak az orkok, és ha akarod, megígérem neked, hogy sosem látják meg Völgyzugoly kapuját.

-Nem erről van szó – felelte Arwen. Hangja mit sem vesztett hűvösségéből. - Csak jogom van tudni, mi történik, mivel én is a sereggel tartok.

-Erről szó sem lehet – felelte Celeborn ellentmondást nem tűrően. - A harctér nem neked való hely...

-Én nem gyámoltalan kislány vagyok! - Arwen felpattant a karosszékből. - Felnőttem! Úgy bánok a karddal-íjjal, mint akármelyik katonád! A népemnek szüksége van rám, és én nem fogok megijedni egy kis vértől!

-Nőként nem az a feladatod, hogy ölj, hanem az, hogy életet adj – felelte Celeborn higgadtan.

-Egyszer majd annak is eljön az ideje – Arwen hangja már egyenesen fagyos volt. - Most azonban harcolni fogok. Az apám nincs odahaza, ahogy a fivéreim sem. Thaltól pedig nem várhatod el, hogy kormányozza a várost.

-Daeron főparancsnok képzett katona, és kitűnően ellátja ezt a feladatot – felelte Celeborn. - Kérlek, lásd be, hogy...

-Lehet, hogy Daeron kitűnő katona, de a népnek _én_ kellek – Arwen azzal sem törődött, hogy Lothlórien etikettje szerint még egy szolgálónak sem illik a szavába vágni. - Én vagyok az egyetlen a családunkból, aki jelen pillanatban képes az élre állni. Apám távollétében _én_ vagyok Völgyzugoly uralkodója, nem pedig Daeron.

Celeborn csodálkozva nézte Arwent; a csendes, gyakran félénknek tűnő, magának való leány helyett egy villámló szemű nő állt előtte. Szálas tartása és határozott fellépése zavarbaejtően hasonlított Elrondéra.

-Ha vissza akarsz tartani, próbáld meg – Arwen megvonta a vállát. - Amíg láncra nem versz, úgysem fog sikerülni. Kötelességem, hogy megvédjem a népem, vagy legalább ne hagyjam magára a szükségben.

Celeborn már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, amikor...

-Engedd, hadd menjen, ha ez a kívánsága.

Galadriel egyetlen hang nélkül suhant be a terembe; légiesen, mégis fürgén. Hófehér ruhát viselt kék szegéllyel, amely remekül illett aranyhajához. Tekintetében derű csillant, amikor észrevette a férje arcára kiülő tömény döbbenetet.

-Mégis, hogy engedhetném el?! - kiáltott fel Celeborn. - Hisz meghalhat...

-Mindannyian meghalhatunk – Galadriel könnyedén, szinte csúfondárosan válaszolt. - Te is hallottad, mit mondott: ő már nem gyerek. Egyedül is boldogulni fog.

Arwen visszafojtott lélegzettel meredt Galadrielre. Szemmel láthatólag el sem hitte, hogy nagyanyja mellette áll. Celeborn hasonló döbbenettel próbált olvasni Galadriel tekintetében, ám a nő csak állt, és mosolygott. Pillantása kifürkészhetetlen maradt.

Arwen óvatos lépést tett hátra. Amikor senki sem mozdult, felbátorodva indult a kijárat felé. A trónterem ajtajából visszafordult.

-A sereg napkeltekor indul – szólt utána Galadriel könnyedén. - Ne késs. És amikor Völgyzugolyba érkezel, maradj is ott, bármit hallasz.

* * *

-Helyesen döntöttél – mondta Gandalf, újabb gyertyát helyezve az elrongyolódott térképek fölé görnyedő Elrond keze ügyébe. A tünde hosszú órák óta tanulmányozta az egykori Erebor földjeit, ide-oda rakosgatva a serege századait jelző apró papírháromszögeket, ami tetemes viaszveszteséggel járt. A hevenyészett tábori asztalt már csaknem körbeérték a gyertyacsonkok.

-Én nem így érzem – morogta Elrond, átható pillantását Gandalfra szegezve. - Tanácsodra egy csapat törpre bíztam az életemet! És hogy a sajátomat... az még hagyján. De az egész népemét! Mondd csak, meg mernél rá esküdni, hogy Thorin sikerrel jár?

-Arra sem esküdnék meg, hogy ma reggel felkel a nap – felelte Gandalf. - Nem szeretek esküdözni. De hogy feleljek a kérdésedre, igen, úgy vélem, sikerrel járhat.

-Ez engem aligha nyugtat meg – Elrond felsóhajtott. - Úgy érzem, egyenesen belerohanok egy csapdába. Nem elég, hogy futni hagytam Szauront, most egy sárkány barlangjába tartok.

-Szarumán is ezt tanácsolta – jegyezte meg Gandalf.

-De nem jött velünk – vágta rá élesen Elrond. - Úgy vélem, volt rá oka, hogy elmaradjon.

-Sosem hagyna minket magunkra – Gandalf felvonta a szemöldökét. - Ő a legnagyobb segítségünk. Most az Ellenséget üldözi, mindent megtesz, hogy elgyengítse, és ránk hagyta a kisebb ellenséget...

-...és attól tartok, számunkra jelen pillanatban még a kisebb ellenség is életveszélyes – vágott közbe Elrond.

-Gondolod, hogy Szarumán megfeledkezett rólunk?

-Aligha – Elrond összevonta a szemöldökét. - Szauronról pedig még annyira sem, és éppen ez az aggodalmam forrása. Úgy tűnik, mostanság kizárólag ő tölti ki Szarumán gondolatait.

-Ennek így kell lennie – jegyezte meg Gandalf. - Hiszen ő éppen az Ellenség módszereit tanulmányozza. Talán ezért olyan mogorva: mert ő az egyetlen, aki pontosan tudja, ki ellen harcolunk. Évszázadok óta kutatja Szauron praktikáit, senki sem tudhatja nála jobban, hol erős az Ellenség, és mi a gyengéje. Ez Szarumán feladata; mert ő a Fehér Mágus.

-Fehér – dünnyögte Elrond. - A fehér a legmulandóbb szín.

-Ezzel meg mit akarsz mondani? - döbbent meg Gandalf.

-Semmit – Elrond megvonta a vállát. - Csak egy kósza gondolat volt... _a fehér lapot tele lehet írni, a fehér ruhát besározni, a fehér falat befesteni. És akkor már nem lesz fehér._


	24. Chapter 25

XXIV.

-Igyekezz, Thal. A király parancsa, hogy napnyugta után ne kószálj a városon kívül.

Cúthalion elengedte a vastag faágat, amit órák óta vadászles gyanánt használt, és jól kiszámított ugrással landolt vezetője mellett. Thranduil megengedte, hogy időnként elkísérje a vadászokat a kastély környékén magasodó dombokhoz, de kísérői soha egy percre sem tévesztették szem elől. Nem is próbált megszökni, mert fogalma sem volt, merre indulhatna, lelke mélyén mégis fogolynak érezte magát. Zavarta, hogy a király minden lépéséről tud, ráadásul aznap Aragorn sem tartott vele. A kósza már ismerte annyira a tündebetűket, hogy olvasni tudjon, és teljesen belefeledkezett Thranduil könyvtárába. Cúthalion a nap jó részében céltalanul bolyongott a palotában, vagy a város utcáit rótta.

Kortársai között nem lelt barátokra; meglehetősen untatta a társaságuk. Az erdőtündék fiait túlságosan gyermetegnek találta, aligha tudott velük kardokról és lándzsákról beszélgetni, ahogy egykor Erestorral. Úgy tűnt, még hírből sem hallottak a háborúról, és azt sem tudták pontosan leírni, hogy néz ki egy ork. Cúthalion már az első nap egy vállrándítással otthagyta őket, és a kését kezdte fenni. Aragorn óvatos megjegyzésére pedig, hogy mennyivel nyugodtabb élete lenne, ha ő sem látott volna még ilyesmit, csak nevetett.

-Nincs rosszabb a tudatlanságnál – felelte megvetően. - Csak hiszed, hogy boldogít. Minél tovább maradsz gyermek, utóbb annál nagyobbat csalódsz.

Amikor a kósza nem felelt, őt is otthagyta, és azóta kevesebbet beszéltek. Cúthalion agyán néha átsuhant, hogy a bezártság meglehetősen kellemetlen alakot faragott belőle.

Cúthalion engedelmesen követte kísérőjét – már ismerte, a neve Orodreth volt -, és belefeledkezett a falombok szövevényén átszűrődő naplemente narancsfényébe. A megnyúló árnyékok különös mintát rajzoltak a fénysugarakba, és több helyen megtörték őket, ami egyenesen varázslatos külsőt kölcsönzött a környező fáknak.

A már ismert ösvény hirtelen kiszélesedett, és karcsú, magas bástya állta útjukat. Orodreth láttán az őrök kaput nyitottak, és Cúthalion követte a magas tündét a városba.

Szűk öt perc alatt megérkeztek Thranduil kastélyának északi szárnyához, amikor kürtszó hallatszott, és a főkapu szélesre tárult. Egy csapatnyi vadász vágtatott be, élükön az egyik parancsnokkal, akit Cúthalion csak látásból ismert. Az erdőtündék gyűrűjében pedig tizenhárom alacsony, tagbaszakadt alak botladozott. Rongyosak voltak és testalkatukhoz képest soványak; élükön torzonborz, fekete hajú és szakállú alak menetelt, viharvertsége ellenére is különös méltósággal. Thranduil palotája elé érve felemelte a fejét, és Cúthalion majdnem felkiáltott.

Thorin volt az.

A törp konok méltósága szinte szíven ütötte Cúthaliont. A tündék cseppet sem kedves mozdulatokkal kötözték össze a kezét, és hurcolták be a széles, kétszárnyú ajtón, ő mégsem szólt semmit. Szemmel láthatólag eldöntötte, hogy bármit is tesznek, néma marad.

-Törpök! - Orodreth teljesen belefeledkezett a jelenetbe. - Szavamra! Évszázadok óta nem találkoztam törppel, pláne nem ennyivel egyszerre! - A tünde vívódva pillantott Cúthalionra, aztán szelíden megfogta a vállát. - Eredj, keresd meg a kószádat. Ne kerülj a szemük elé, ha nem muszáj... veszélyesek lehetnek.

Azzal Orodreth hosszú lépteivel a vadászcsapat után sietett. Cúthalion egy percig földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt, és nézett utána, aztán váratlanul futásnak eredt, és egyetlen szó szökött a szájára:

-Estel!

Addig kiáltozta a barátja nevét amíg rá nem bukkant. Aragorn olvasott, mint rendesen; a szobájában üldögélt, az ablakpárkányon, egyik lábát kilógatva. Gond nélkül megtehette; egyensúlyérzéke még álmában sem hagyta cserben. Ezúttal azonban csak Cúthalion reflexei mentették meg; majdnem kizuhant az ajtócsapódás zajától összerezzenve.

-ESTEL! - Cúthalion megragadta a kósza karját, és berántotta a szobába. - Gyere gyorsan!

-Mi történt? - kérdezte Aragorn bosszúsan, hajtincseit köpködve. - Az isten szerelmére, Thal, ne ijessz halálra!

-Most ne ezzel foglalkozz! - Cúthalion szeme szikrázott az izgalomtól. - Nem fogod elhinni... itt van Thorin!

Aragorn szája tátva maradt.

-Thorin? Hogyan...? Hogyhogy?

-Nem tudom! - Cúthalion az ajtó felé vonszolta a kószát. - Fogolyként hozták be, megkötözve... biztosan a király elé viszik... nem tudom, miért, nem hinném, hogy ártott volna a tündéknek. Annyira nem lehet ostoba... akárhogyis, ki kell derítenünk, mi folyik itt! Rém kíváncsi vagyok rá...

-Állj! - Aragorn egy erős rántással kiszabadította a karját Cúthalion szorításából. - Gondolkodj! Ha Thorin felismer, nekünk végünk. Nem szabad, hogy meglásson! És azt sem szeretném, hogy miránk hivatkozva akarjon megszabadulni a tündéktől. Pletykák alapján is megtudhatunk bármit, amit akarunk, csak várnunk kell egy kicsit.

* * *

Az Anduin végtelen szalagja lustán csordogált délre, Rohan rétjei felé. Már végére járt az augusztus. A levegő párás, fojtó gőzétől úgy tűnt, a folyó párolog; holott csak az éjjeli hűvös eső maradéka csapott fel a magasba a reggeli verőfényben.

Szarumán elfintorodott, ahogy ellenségének léptei lassan távolodni kezdtek. Az ork ereje gyorsan fogyott a napon, így a szörnyeteg sietősen az erdő felé vette az irányt. Vastalpú bakancsa visszataszító, cuppogó hangot kölcsönzött lépteinek; az Anduin partjait hajnal óta vastag sárréteg borította.

A mágus egy köpönyeglendítéssel láthatóvá vált, és idejét nem kímélve vizsgálgatta az ork nyomait. Könnyed, léptekkel járta végig ugyanazt az utat, amit röpke fél órával azelőtt a szörnyeteg, bár a lába nem hagyott nyomot. Szarumán figyelmét egyetlen meghajolt fűszál sem kerülhette el; azon a helyen is hosszasan időzött, ahol az ork a folyóba gázolt, és hosszú percekig kotorászott az iszapban.

De miért itt keresi? Hiszen sokkal délebbre kellene lennie. Mit tudhat az Ellenség, ami az ő, Szarumán figyelmét elkerülte? Csakugyan Azt keresi?

Szarumán örök frissességét meghazudtolva rogyott le egy lapos kőre, és tenyerébe temette az arcát. Percekig maradt így, majd mogorván sóhajtott, és az égre pillantott.

-Bár ne lenne oly távol Valinor – mondta -, bár hasznát vehetnénk lakói bölcsességének! Keserves dolog rossz és rossz között dönteni, és attól rettegni, vajon melyik rejt halált. Ám hiába; sosem kapok választ a kérdéseimre.

-Akkor hát add meg te a válaszokat.

A hang távoli volt és testetlen; szép küllemű arcot juttatott Szarumán eszébe, mégis átjárta a hideg. Lassan felemelte a fejét.

-Ki vagy te? Mutatkozz meg!

Szauronon kívül talán Középfölde egyetlen lakója sem szegülhetett ellen a Fehér Mágus hatalmának. A levegő enyhén vibrálni kezdett vele szemben, majd a hang gazdája őrjítő lassúsággal, de összetéveszthetetlenül öltött alakot.

A Boszorkányúr dühösen felszisszent, és az árnyékba húzódott, mintha a napfény égetné szellemtestét.

-Átokfajzat! - kiáltott fel Szarumán, és már emelte a botját, de a lidérc nem védekezett. Vakító szempárja összeszűkült, ám hangja szelíden, mondhatni behízelgően csengett.

-Jól mondod, valóban az vagyok. Ám nem én akartam így... és ha a testnek híján is vagyok, az elmém még ép, és talán képes vagyok segíteni neked.

Szarumán felkacagott, bár lelkében mély ürességet érzett. - Ugyan miért akarnál te segíteni nekem? Szauron bábja vagy, rajtad keresztül akar az elmémhez férkőzni!

-Változnak az idők – felelte a Boszorkányúr. - Már nem uralkodhat rajtam. A Gyűrűvel minden befolyását elvesztette a szolgái felett.

-Még így is épp elegen követik – morogta Szarumán. - Nekem pedig nem számít, hogy az ő nevében gyilkolsz, vagy a sajátodban.

-Ahogy kívánod – a lidérc fejet hajtott. - Ám te tanácsot kértél. És ha Szarumán, a Bölcs tanácstalannak érzi magát, arra bizonyára nyomós oka van. Ugye jól sejtem, hogy ez olyan dolog, amiről nem szólhatsz a társaidnak? Sem Elrondnak, sem Gandalfnak? Mert nem értenék meg. Ők nem tudják. Sejtelmük sincs, mire képes Szauron, hogyan befolyásolja mások elméjét. El sem tudják képzelni, micsoda kínzásokat álltak ki a Hatalom Gyűrűinek birtokosai. Én emlékszem... jól emlékszem, milyen kifordulni önmagadból, milyen tehetetlen bábbá válni, egy gyilkológéppé, egy eszközzé, egy csatabárddá, amit a Fekete Kéz forgat... Te most attól félsz, ó Szarumán, hogy a rémálom újrakezdődhet. Szauron ismét megtalálhatja a Nagy Gyűrűt.

Szarumán nagyot nyelt. Íme a lehetőség, amire régóta vár...a Boszorkányúr itt van tőle karnyújtásnyira, ráadásul gyengén, mint az árnyék. Egyetlen parancsszava gúzsba kötné kezét-lábát, és soha többé nem árthatna senkinek... a lidérc szavai azonban alattomos légyként zümmögtek Szarumán fülében, egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolva a lelkében.

-Már közel jár – susogta a lidérc. - Nagyon közel... csaknem eléri célját.

Szarumán leeresztette a botját, lassan, mintha egy álomban járna. A Boszorkányúr sietve folytatta, mintha felbátorodna a gesztuson.

-A Gyűrű innen mintegy négyszáz mérföldnyire tűnt el, dél felé; ott, ahol az Erui folyó az Anduinba torkollik. Itt látták utoljára Isildurt, mielőtt lenyilazták az orkok; itt történt az utolsó rajtaütés. A felderítő, akit az imént láttál, inkább Elrond és a talpnyalói nyomait követte, mint az Egy Gyűrűét.

-Miért mondod el nekem, hol találom a Gyűrűt? - mordult fel Szarumán. - És egyáltalán, honnan tudod?

-A létezésem oly mértékben összefügg a Gyűrűével, hogy megérzem a közelségét – felelte unottan a Boszorkányúr. - Nem nevezném kellemes köteléknek, és rengeteg olyan tettre kényszerített, amelyet utólag bánok. Ám ha már rendelkezem ezzel a hasznos képességgel, élek is vele, és elmondom neked, amit Szauron sem tud: a Gyűrű már nincs ott.

-Nincs ott? - Szarumán szava egy pillanatra elállt a megdöbbenéstől. - Ez meg mit jelentsen?

-Talán azt, hogy valaki megtalálta – felelte a lidérc. - Ez rejtve van előttem. Amíg új parancsolóm magához nem szólít, én nem tudhatom, kiféle-miféle. Ha használja is a Gyűrűt, bizonyára sejtelme sincs, mi került a birtokába. Akárhogy is, pillanatnyilag nem kell Szauron visszatérésétől tartanod. A Gyűrű nélkül Gandalf meg te erősebb vagytok, már ha összehangoltan támadtok, nem olyan ostoba módon, ahogy néhány napja tettétek. Sajnos azonban aligha lesz alkalmatok elkapni Szauront, mert jól elrejtőzött, és nem akarja, hogy meglássák.

-Hát a Gyűrű csakugyan létezik még.. - suttogta Szarumán.

-Létezik – felelte a Boszorkányúr. - Légy nagyon óvatos; csakis rajtad áll, ki találja meg előbb. Szauron is keresni fogja, és kémei nagyon éles fülűek. Pillanatnyilag nem sietős a dolga... most magányosan, némán, az éj leple alatt tér vissza Mordorba.

Szarumán akaratlanul is lehunyta a szemét a gyűlölt név hallatára; mire ismét kinyitotta, a lidérc sápadtan fénylő alakja semmivé foszlott, és ő egyedül maradt kavargó gondolataival.

* * *

Thorin és társai meglehetősen feltűnő érkezésük után szinte nyomtalanul eltűntek; Cúthalion a palotában terjengő pletykákból tudta meg, hogy Thranduil bebörtözönözte őket. A híresztelések szerint a törpök rátámadtak egy hazafelé tartó vadászcsoporta, ám Cúthalion nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy holmi fáradt és éhes vándorok meglephetnének egy csapat harcedzett erdőtündét. A kíváncsiság egyre csak fúrta az oldalát, a hetek pedig eseménytelenül teltek.

Az augusztus vége szeptember közepére fordult, Cúthalion azonban még mindig hírét sem hallotta a törpöknek. Olykor úgy érezte, az egész csak álom volt. Az egyetlen, aki kitartásra ösztönözte, Aragorn volt; a kósza ugyanis legszívesebben ismét nyakába vette volna a világot. Cúthalion úgy látta, az ösztöneiben van a folyamatos utazás; ahogy a nyár melege lassan elillant, egyre többet járták kettesben a tünde-várost, és a környező erdőket. Thranduil kémei örökké a nyomukban maradtak, ha a városkapun kívülre léptek, ám egyre kevesebbszer mutatkoztak, és Cúthalion titkon abban reménykedett, hogy egyszer ráunnak a feladatra. Erre azonban nem sok esély kínálkozott.

Egy langyos, kora őszi délelőttön a két fiú a kastélykert keleti részén sétálgatott, amikor beszélgetők halk hangjait hallották. Két őr volt az; a sétálóút a közeli kanyar után elágazott, s az egyik ösvény délnek, a másik északnak fordult. A páncélos, lándzsás őrök a főkapu irányába haladtak, és a szél éppen a két jó barát felé repítette a hangjukat.

-Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, Elrond a legjobb hadvezér, akit valaha láttam – jelentette ki az egyik.

-Sosem láttad őt – jegyezte meg a másik.

-Akkor a legjobb, akiről hallottam. Egyremegy. Szívesen kipróbálnám magam az oldalán... hisz hallottad, Dol Goldur üresen áll. Hisz hallottad, amit Galion mondott. Odalovagolt a katonáival, Szauron pedig kereket oldott! Nem mert a szeme elé kerülni.

-Egy lyukas garast sem tennék fel Galion meséire – vágta rá gúnyosan a másik őr. - Ugyan Delron, szállj le a földre. Elrond valóban legendás hadvezér, de most semmi pénzért sem lennék a katonája. Ugyan miféle elmebaj bírhat rá valakit, hogy lovagok lándzsáival böködje meg Szmógot? Gyors halál vár az egész társaságra.

-Hát persze, mindenki ezt hiszi – Delron türelmetlenül legyintett, mintha egy legyet akarna elhessegetni. - Csakhogy Galion ez egyszer valóban igazat mondott. Ne feledd, hogy a király pohárnoka; sok dolgot hall, ami nem tartozik rá.

-No, ezúttal mit hallott?

Cúthalionnak már nem okozott gondot a keleti kiejtés, ám Delron annyira lehalkította a hangját, hogy a fiúnak a lélegzetét is vissza kellett fojtania, hogy minden szavát megértse.

-Gandalf nem véletlenül tartott Völgyzugoly hadaival. Van egy titkos terve. Még Thranduil király sem ismeri ezt a tervet... egyedül csak Gandalf meg Elrond. Valami csel van a dologban. Galion szerint Szmóg nem éri meg az Ősz utolsó holdját.

-Badarság – a másik őr felnevetett. - Gyere, töltsünk inkább egy kupával Dorwinion vörösborából; az valódi. És ha igaz, több holdat megért már, mint a sárkány.

Cúthalion Aragornra nézett, és a saját döbbenetét látta visszatükröződni az arcán.

-Az Ősz utolsó holdja... - suttogta a kósza. - Az ördög vigye el, hogy sosem forgatom a tünde-naptárat... a ti népeteknél mi az ördög Ősz utolsó holdja?

-Nem tudom, Estel... - Cúthalion egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét; ám Elrond hangjának emléke kérlelhetetlenül visszhangzott a fejében.

„ _Állj a szürke kőhöz, amikor kopog a rigó; és a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugara Durin napján a kulcslyukra süt."_

-Durin... - suttogta Cúthalion, majd ahogy a felismerés lassan szétterült az elméjében, fennhangon folytatta: - Thorin...

-Tessék? - Aragorn felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Durin napja Thorin titkos térképén szerepelt – nyögte Cúthalion. - Elladan, Elrohir és én kihallgattuk... apa leolvasta a rúnákat a térképről... Durin napján nyílik az ajtó... Estel... te jó ég...

-Egy szót sem értek! - Aragorn tehetetlenül hadonászott hosszú karjaival. - Várj egy percet... kihallgattad Elrondot meg Thorint, jól értem?

-Igen – suttogta Cúthalion.

-És Thorinnak volt egy térképe... valószínűleg tündéül, ezért kérte meg Elrondot, hogy olvassa el.

-Igen.

-No. Milyen ajtóról beszélsz?

-A Magányos Hegy tárnáinak van egy titkos bejárata – felelte Cúthalion gépiesen. - Thorinnál van a kulcs...

-És ez az ajtó csak Durin napján nyílik ki?

-Igen, azt hiszem...

-És melyik Durin Napja?

-Ó Estel, ha tudtam volna, hogy ez ilyen fontos, megjegyzem... a holddal volt kapcsolatos...

Aragorn felidézte az őrök szavait. - Az Ősz utolsó holdja?

-Az Ősz utolsó holdjának első napja! - kiáltott fel Cúthalion. - Az a nap, amikor az Ősz utolsó holdja és a nap együtt van az égen. Már emlékszem!

-Akkor ez a kószák Telének kezdete – felelte Aragorn. - Hamarabb jön el, mint ahogy más népek a telet számolják... október utolsó hetében. Arnorban akkor már pusztít az éjjeli fagy.

-Október utolsó hetében? - Cúthalion megdermedt.

-Ahogy mondtam – amikor Cúthalion arcán kétségbeesés jelent meg, Aragorn rákérdezett: - Mi bajod? Úgy nézel rám, mint aki szellemet látott.

-Estel – nyögte Cúthalion. - Hát nem érted? Thorin vállalkozása volt Gandalf titkos terve! Neki és a társainak kellene elpusztítani a sárkányt! Ha Thorin nem ér el a Magányos Hegyhez Durin napja előtt, mindennek vége... apámnak, a tiédnek, Gandalfnak, a bátyáimnak, a kószáknak...

Aragorn elsápadt, de a hangja eltökélten csengett. - Szólnunk kell Thranduilnak.

-Amíg mi magyarázkodunk neki, apáék ideje egyre csak fogy! - Cúthalion kiegyenesedett. - Nincs vesztegetni való időnk. Rajtunk kívül senki sem tud a tervről... Gandalf bizonyára nem véletlenül tartotta titokban. Thorinnak rejtve kell maradnia.

-Akkor mégis, mit fogunk csinálni most? - tudakolta Aragorn. Cúthalion rávillantotta elszánt tekintetét.

-Ki fogjuk szabadítani Thorint – felelte a tünde halkan és szokatlanul tárgyilagosan, mintha nem akarna belegondolni abba, amit mond. - Kijuttatjuk a börtönből. Megszöktetjük.


	25. Chapter 26

XXV.

Cúthalion élesen felszisszent, amikor megbotlott egy kiálló kőben; a visszhang aránytalanul felerősödött a folyosó nyirkos falai között. Thranduil nem bízta a véletlenre ellenségei bebörtönzését. A sötét, levegőtlen cellák mélyen a palota alá, az anyaföld éles sziklái közé épültek. Cúthalion reszketett a hidegtől, mert páncélingje fölött csak egy zubbonyt viselt. Tündöklő mithrilpengéje megviselt tokban függött az oldalán; őszintén remélte, hogy aznap éjjel nem lesz szüksége rá.

Fáklyája egy utolsó, vakító lobbanással kialudt; teljesen leégett az elmúlt háromnegyed óra leforgása alatt. Cúthalion nem számított rá, hogy a vár börtöne ilyen óriási lehet. Eldobta a használhatatlanná vált fadarabot, és várt, míg a szeme megszokja a sötétet, többi érzéke pedig kiélesedik.

Összerezzent, amikor kardja fakó fénnyel kezdett égni, jelezve, hogy orkok vannak a közelben; nem hitte volna, hogy a tündék életben hagynak efféle szörnyetegeket. Ahogy továbbindult a járatban, durva káromkodás, szidalmak és még ocsmányabb hangok kísérték lépteit. Gyanította, hogy a tündék nem sűrűn teszik tiszteletüket errefelé, miközben próbált úrrá lenni felháborodásán. Cúthalion tudta, hogy ha valaki a hazájában merne bárkit ilyen nevekkel illetni, nem érné meg a másnap reggelt. A dolog azonban nem sok realitást tartalmazott, tekintve, hogy a törvény szerint élő ork be sem tehette a lábát Völgyzugolyba.

A járat váratlanul véget ért, és ő tömör, áthatolhatatlan kőfallal találta szemben magát. Az orkok celláiból durva röhögés harsant; a jobb oldali cella rácsai közül egy mocskos, sebhelyes kéz nyúlt a fiú felé, és elkapta a bokáját. Cúthalion nagyot rántott a lábán, ám a kéz satuként szorította.

-Lám-lám, most megvagy, kis patkány – a fiú idegölőnek találta az ork szörnyű, gurgulázó hangját. - Rég volt már, hogy friss hús jutott az asztalomra... rajta, nyesd le a kezem, randa kis hegyesfülű! Valamelyikünk úgyis elkap, a Fekete Kéz verjen meg!

Cúthalion a vadászkése után nyúlt, ám valami más akadt a kezébe. Egy hosszabb markolat, amely nem az ő kezének készült. Durva, karcos felülete megsebezte a fiú tenyerét, ahogy előrántotta a hosszú, sápadtezüsten csillogó fegyvert. Egy jéghideg, gonosz pendülés, egy tompa puffanás, és az ork keze petyhüdten gurult odébb a döngölt sziklaaljzaton. Az ork felordított, ám hangja a semmibe veszett; a cella padlóján nem maradt más, csak egy kupac hamu.

Cúthalion rémülettel vegyes csodálattal mérte végig a Boszorkányúr tőrét. Kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy páratlan fegyver akadt a kezébe; bátorságát visszanyerve nézett körül a sötét járatban. Az orkok elhallgattak, szemükben félelem csillant.

-Aki még egy szót mer szólni, olyan sorsa jut, mint a társatok – közölte Cúthalion olyan hidegen és kegyetlenül, ahogy csak tőle telt. - Ezt a pengét a ti angmari nagyuratoktól szereztem, és megígérhetem, hogy ti nem menekülhettek majd el, ahogyan ő tette. - Hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, előreszegezte a tőrt. - Most pedig elfelejtitek, hogy valaha is itt jártam. Ha megtudom, hogy beszéltetek, visszajövök, és a Fekete Kezetekre esküszöm, hogy egytől egyig hamuvá égtek.

Szavai megtették hatásukat; az orkok elnémultak, és visszahúzódtak a sötétségbe, Cúthalion kardjának fénykörén kívülre.

A fiú egy pillanatig eltűnődött. Egyik kezében a gondolini pengével, másikban a morgul-tőrrel furcsa, köztes lénynek érezte magát, és egy őrült pillanatra felvetődött benne a kérdés, vajon melyikkel a kezében folytassa útját. Végül a kard mellett döntött; a Boszorkányúr tőrét az öve hátsó, rejtett fegyvertokjába csúsztatta.

A fénykör szélén keskeny bemélyedés látszott, a bal oldali cella mellett szűk folyosó vezetett lefelé. Cúthalion úgy érezte, a tömlöc tárnái a végtelenségig folytatódnak, de elszánt tekintettel folytatta útját a sötétben.

A szűk, alacsony mennyezetű folyosó egyetlen cellához vezetett, melynek rácsai vagy háromszor vastagabbnak tűntek, mint a többié, és sűrűbben is álltak. Csillogásuk alapján mithrilből lehettek. Cúthalion elcsodálkozott; a világ legnemesebb ezüstjét még sosem látta börtöncellák ajtaján, bár törhetetlensége miatt logikus megoldásnak tűnt a dolog. Egy pillanatra inába szállt a bátorsága; úgy vélte, ilyen cellában csakis valami iszonyú, életveszélyes szörnyeteg rejtőzhet, esetleg egy sárkány. Ahogy azonban előreszegezte sápadtkéken fénylő kardját, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Ismerős alakot látott a tömlöc végében feküdni magányosan, soványan, reményvesztetten.

Amint a fény Thorin arcára vetült, a törp kinyitotta a szemé pillantása szinte égette Cúthalion arcát.

-Mit akartok tőlem? - morogta a törp. - Megmondtam már, hogy nem beszélek. Nem beszélek, akkor sem, ha halálomig itt kell rohadnom!

-Bölcs dolog a hallgatás, Tölgypajzsos Thorin – felelte Cúthalion -, ám nem árt különbséget tenned barát és ellenség között. Akadnak olyanok, akikben megbízhatsz, és olyanok, akikben nem. Az utóbbi csoport népesebb ugyan, ám én az előbbihez tartozom.

-Te meg ki az ördög vagy? - mordult fel Thorin. - És honnan tudod a nevemet?

-Olyasvalaki vagyok, aki segíthet neked – felelte Cúthalion. - Tudom a nevedet, mert Gandalf árulta el. És te is tudod az enyémet, mert én magam mondtam meg neked pár hónappal ezelőtt.

A fiú letérdelt, és kardját keresztbe fektette Thorin cellájának ajtaja előtt. A túlvilági kék fény most egyszerre világította meg az egymással szemben kuporgó tünde és törp arcát.

-Nocsak – mordult fel Thorin. - Te Elrond egyik kölyke vagy.

Cúthalion nem akart sem szépíteni, sem pontosítani ezen a megnevezésen; egyszerűen rábólintott, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét a törp arcáról.

-Mi az ördögöt keresel te itt? - reccsent rá Thorin. - És miért akarnál éppen te segíteni nekem?

-Nem látom okát, hogy ne tegyem – felelte Cúthalion ravaszul. Félhetett, kétségbe is eshetett, ám esze ágában sem volt megbízni egy törpben. - Sok mindent hallottam rólad Völgyzugolyban... és magam is szívesen végignézném a Sárkány vesztét. Te persze nem beszélhetsz Thranduilnak, hiszen kikérné a részesedését a kincsből... de kár volna ezért veszni hagyni az egész kalandot. Én segítek neked, Thorin. Kijuttatlak innen, és cserébe csak egyet kérek: hogy vigyél magaddal.

-Nem szokásom tündékkel közösködni – mordult fel Thorin. - Beléd látok, ostoba kölyök. Thranduil küldött ide, hogy megpuhíts engem. De ha máris tudja, miért keltem útra, ugyan mi hasznom van nekem az egészből? Ne fáradj. Én nem vagyok őrült.

-Pedig most annak tűnsz – felelte Cúthalion. - Engeded az utolsó esélyt kicsúszni a kezedből. Ugyan mi vesztenivalód van? Ha mindenképp bukás vár rád, mint mondod, miért ne tehetnél egy próbát? Én szeretem a kalandokat. Jobban szeretem őket, mint a királyt. Valóban ki akarlak szabadítani, Manwéra esküszöm!

Thorin döbbent pillantást vetett a fiúra, aztán megrázta a fejét.

-Egy tünde, aki hamisan esküdik? Pláne Manwe nevére? Nem, ilyen nincs. De én akkor sem bízom benned. Miért akarsz nekem segíteni, kölyök? Mit számít neked, élek vagy halok? Miféle csapda ez?

Cúthalionnak már nyelve hegyén volt az újabb csípős, kértértelmű válasz, ám a tekintete váratlanul találkozott Thorin átható pillantásával. A tünde egy pillanatra megdermedt. Egész életében azt hallotta a törpökről, hogy rideg, számító lények, akik mindent arannyal mérnek, ám Thorin szemében mély fájdalom, reménytelenség és elhagyatottság csillogott. _Hiszen ő sem tudja valójában, hogy kicsoda,_ döbbent rá Cúthalion, _akárcsak én. Neki is legyilkolták a családját és felégették az otthonát. Ő is arra kényszerült, hogy máshol éljen. Ő is mindennél jobban gyűlöli az ellenséget, aki ezt tette vele_.

-Tán a kincsvágy hajt, vagy mi? - Thorin pillantásában megvetés csillant. - Szórakoztatónak tartod, hogy láthatsz egy sárkányt, ugye? Ez a tervezett délutáni programod? Kirándulni mégy?

-Veled akarok tartani – felelte lassan Cúthalion -, mert nélkülem nem jutsz el a Magányos Hegyig. Vagy ha el is jutsz, feltartóztatnak, és annyi kincset kell eladogatnod, hogy egy lyukas garasod sem marad. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki kiszabadíthat innen. Nem azért teszem, hogy tőrbe csaljalak, vagy átadjalak bárki másnak. Esküszöm. Segítek neked, ahogy tudok, hogy a társaiddal együtt biztonságban elérj a Hegyig. Cserébe pedig csak egyetlen dolgot kérek.

-És ugyan mi lenne az? - Thorin felnevetett. - A trónom? Vagy tán a koronám? Esetleg a tárnák összes kincsét szeretnéd?

-Tartsd meg a kincsedet – felelte Cúthalion. - Én Szmóg fejét kérem, hogy az agyaraiból fűzhessek nyakláncot magamnak, és a pikkelyeit, hogy abból legyen a páncélom. Nem; még ezt sem. Egyetlen dolgot kérek cserébe, Tölgypajzsos Thorin: öld meg a sárkányt.

Thorin szeme gyanakodva összeszűkült. - És ez miért olyan fontos neked?

Cúthalion úgy döntött, félretesz minden óvatosságot.

-Ha nem teszed meg – felelte -, mindenki meghal, aki kedves nekem. Völgyzugolyban nem lesznek többé tündék, és Északon nem lesznek többé dúnadánok. Mindannyian egyetlen seregben vonulnak Ereborba, hogy megtisztítsák az orkoktól a keleti emberek földjeit, és visszafoglalják Suhatag városát. Ha te nem segítesz, végük.

-És ugyan miért segítenék én az apádnak? - Thorin felvonta a szemöldökét. - Vagy a dúnadánoknak? Hol voltak a tündék és hol voltak a kószák, amikor a Sárkány felégette a szülőföldem? Hol voltak, amikor népemmel együtt földönfutóvá lettem, és emberek kerti szerszámait kellett kalapálnom, hogy ne haljak éhen? És hol vannak most, hogy végre vállalkoztam erre az utazásra? Erebor trónörököse voltam, de mindenem odalett. Segítettek nekem? Nem látom, hogy páncélos völgyzugolyi harcosok vennének körül, hogy őrizzék az életem.

Cúthalion tompa, zsibbasztó szívfájdalmat érzett ezekre a szavakra. Megdöbbentette a törp szarkasztikus gőgje, lelke mélyén azonban kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy Thorinnak igaza van. Gondolatai kiülhettek az arcára, mert Thorin ismét megszólalt:

-Mégis, mit vártál? Idejössz, könyörögsz nekem egy kicsit, és én első szavadra ugrom, hogy megmentsem azt, aki cserbenhagyott? Én sosem felejtek.

Cúthalion egy ideig hallgatott; aztán felállt.

-Azt vártam, hogy valóban nem felejtesz – mondta halkan, az elfojtott érzelmektől remegő hangon. - Hogy emlékszel még, milyen érzés volt elveszíteni mindent, ami kedves neked. Nem szokásom könyörögni; megszerzem magamnak, amit akarok. Ám a népem, a családom a halálba menetel, és én nem tehetek semmit. A sereggel szöktem, hogy lássam, tudjam mi történik velük... élnek-e, halnak-e... de Thranduil rájött, hogy ki vagyok, és most fogolyként élek, akárcsak te. Persze nem egy sötét tömlöcben, ó nem. Napvilágnál, ám szigorúbb és keservesebb ellenőrzés alatt, mint te valaha leszel. Tétlenül, egy kupa almabor mellett kell végignéznem, ahogy a szeretteimet lemészárolja a Sárkány. Hát nem kellemes? Bár lennél a helyemben, ugye? Hát élvezd ki a helyzeted, törp. Örülj, hogy hamarosan elszenvedjük ugyanazt a sorsot...

Cúthalion felkapta a kardját, és elfordult, hogy elrejtse könnyeit. Szinte futva indult a folyosó vége felé, ám Thorin utánaszólt:

-Várj!

Cúthalion megtorpant, és gyanakodva visszafordult.

-Gyere vissza, fiú – morogta a törp. - Ne vedd annyira a szívedre.

-Ne vegyem a szívemre? - Cúthalion teljes erejéből a mithrilrácsra vágott a karddal. Amikor látta, hogy Thorin meg sem rezdül, kissé elszégyellte magát. Egy tapasztalt vezérrel állt szemben; nem holmi orkkal, akit kedvére megfélemlíthetett.

-Ne vedd a szívedre – ismételte a törp. - Én sem teszem – Thorin lepattintott egy fémszilánkot a rácsról. - Erős a pengéd. A mithril nem sérül, csak ha még tisztább mithrillel csépelik.

-A kardom színtiszta mithril – felelte gőgösen Cúthalion. - Gondolinban kovácsolták.

-Drága játékszer egy olyan érzelmes bolondnak, mint te vagy – közölte Thorin. Cúthalionnak még megsértődni sem volt ideje, máris folytatta. – Nem akartalak felzaklatni, fiú... csupán kíváncsi voltam, mi a valódi célod. Most, hogy tudom, már velem tarthatsz... ha valóban ki tudsz szabadítani innen.

Cúthalion megszégyenült pillantást vetett a törpre, akiről minden érvelési tehetsége, ravaszsága és praktikája lepergett. Thorin komoly pillantással mérte végig a fiút.

-Nincs vesztenivaló időnk – szólt. - Rajta, Cúthalion. Esküdj.

A fiú megdöbbent, hogy a marcona törp még emlékszik a nevére; kissé késve válaszolt.

-Rendben van – mondta. - Kiszabadítalak. Manwéra esküszöm.

-Az én népem vérrel esküszik – felelte Thorin. Cúthalion döbbenten pillantott rá.

-Vérrel? Ezt meg hogy érted?

-Nyisd meg az egyik eredet. Ne az artériát, mert akkor meghalsz, és hiába esküdtél.

Cúthalion bizalmatlan pillantást vetett a törpre. Erről a gesztusról akaratlanul is Túrin jutott eszébe, aki saját kardjába dőlt, miután Morgoth szörnyű átka tönkretette az életét. Ám Túrin története csupán a kedvenc regéje volt, és bár Elrond elmondása szerint a benne megírtak valóban megtörténtek, Cúthalion számára mindez a mesék világába tartozott. Az, hogy a vérével esküdjön fel valamire, a legkevésbé sem tűnt jó ötletnek; sejtette, hogy az efféle eskük visszafordíthatatlanok.

-Gyerünk, tünde – mondta Thorin -, meg akarod menteni az apádat, vagy nem?

Ez hatott. Cúthalion előrántotta kecses vadászkését, és gyors mozdulattal végighúzta oldalt a csuklóján. A vér bő patakban csorgott a sziklapadlóra, be a rács alá, egyenest Thorin lába elé.

-Esküdj meg harmadszor és utoljára – mondta a törp -, hogy kiszabadítasz. Nem adsz át a tündéknek. Az útitársam leszel, és legjobb tudásod szerint segítesz eljutni a Hegyig. Ha ránk támadnak, nem a saját bőrödet mented, hanem bajtársamként viselkedsz.

-Esküszöm – felelte Cúthalion. Büszke volt rá, hogy nem remeg a hangja; a vágás nem volt mély, de ugyancsak lüktetett.

-Helyes – bólintott Thorin. - Most pedig ide azt a kést.

Cúthalion becsúsztatta a pengét a rácsok alatt.

-Tölgypajzsos Thorin – szólt. - Esküdj meg, hogy megölöd vagy megöleted a Sárkányt. Esküdj meg, hogy visszafoglalod Erebort és nem tekintesz ellenségként a népemre.

-Esküszöm – felelte Thorin, lassú mozdulattal végigcsúsztatva a pengét az egyik ujjpercén. A kés élén egyetlen vércsepp futott végig, és elmerült a lassan alvadó fekete tócsában Thorin lába előtt.

* * *

Aragorn összerezzent, majdnem felborítva a mellette álló gazdagon díszített gyertyatartót. Dühös volt magára; mindeddig úgy tudta, tökéletesen ura az idegeinek, fölényes nyugalmából nem zökkentheti ki senki és kereskedelmi iratai között kutatni azonban nem volt tréfadolog, pláne nem az éj leple alatt. Végszükség esetére kitalált egy meglehetősen gyenge mesét, mely szerint elnyomta az álom a könyvtárban, és mire felébredt, rázárták az ajtót; ám mivel a földszinti helyiség ablaka nyitva állt mögötte, aligha támaszkodhatott erre az alibire.

Képtelen volt szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy figyelik; ám amikor többszöri ellenőrzés után sem látott semmit, megnyugodva visszatért a zsibbasztóan unalmas tekercsekhez. Azt remélte, a hajók útvonalait feltérképezve talál valamiféle menekülési lehetőséget. Tizenhárom törp megszöktetése egy szigorúan őrzött erődből azonban jóformán teljesíthetetlen feladatnak tűnt. _Láthatatlanná kellene válnunk,_ gondolta Aragorn, _és még akkor is csak reménykedhetnénk a sikerben_.

Valami koppant a háta mögött, és ő villámgyors mozdulattal pattant fel az asztaltól. A hang az egyik polc túloldaláról jött. Aragorn nesztelenül felállt, és arrébb lopakodott. A telihold vakító fénnyel sütött be az ablakon; a kósza különös öltözetű alak árnyékát látta a márványpadlón. Bárki is járt a könyvtárban, meglepően alacsony volt; mint egy gyermek. Aragorn nem emlékezett rá, hogy bárki is bejött volna az ajtón az elmúlt öt órában; lehelethalkan továbbindult a polc rejtekében és kilesett néhány régi, porosodó tekercs fölött.

Majdnem felkiáltott; a polc túloldalán ugyanis nem állt senki, csupán az árnyék, ami komótosan sétálgatott ide-oda a polc mentén, mintha keresne valamit. Aragorn tátott szájjal leste. Nem tudta eldönteni, csak a képzelete játszik-e vele, vagy valóban szellemet lát. Gyenge légáramlatot érzett, ahogy a titokzatos valaki elsétált előtte.

A következő pillanatban számos meglepő dolog történt egyszerre; az árnyék gazdája ugyanis lekapta a polcról a tekercseket, amelyek mögött Aragorn rejtőzött. A kósza senkit sem látott magával szemben, ám egy hang rémülten felkiáltott; a tekercsek nagy robajjal a padlóra dőltek, és szétgurultak. A kósza kardot rántott, ám ekkor egy ellenséges penge tűnt elő a semmiből: egy hosszú tőr. Aragorn félresöpörte, és egy lendítéssel kiütötte a titokzatos idegen kezéből. Valaki hátraeshetett, mert a teste tompán puffant a burkolaton, fegyvere pedig csilingelve odébbtáncolt a tükörsima márványon. A következő másodpercben apró aranykarika gurult a szemközti polc alá, a döbbent Aragorn lábai előtt pedig ott hevert – egy hobbit.

Ez a hobbit nem úgy viselkedett, ahogy Aragorn elvárta volna tőle; kemény és elszánt arccal felpattant, és előreszegezett tőrrel rontott a kószára.

-Ne merészelj közelebb jönni! - mondta. - Jobb, ha távol maradsz. Nem akarok bajt.

Aragornból kitört a nevetés. - Ugyan – felelte. - Én sem akarok bajt. Mi a csudát keres itt egy hobbit? Hé, várj csak – Cúthalion szavai jutottak az eszébe. - Te nem Tölgypajzsos Thorin betörője vagy véletlenül?

A hobbit nagy szemeket meresztett Aragornra, és leeresztette a tőrét.

-Szóval nem tévedtem – a kósza mosolygott. - Én is Thorin barátaihoz tartozom. Segíteni szeretnék neki. A nevem Aragorn, Arathorn fia vagyok, a dúnadánok népéből.

-Az én nevem Zsákos Bilbó – mondta a hobbit, majd vonakodva hozzátette: - Szolgálatodra.

-Még sosem láttam varázserejű hobbitot – jegyezte meg Aragorn. - Ezek szerint te képes vagy láthatatlanná válni?

-Én... nos én... - Bilbó egyik lábáról a másikra állt. - Nem vagyok varázsló. Csak... szerencsés. - Könyékig benyúlt a szemközti polc alá, és kihalászta az apró tárgyat, amit hátraesve elvesztett. Egy gyűrű volt az, Aragornnak úgy tűnt, színtiszta aranyból. Semmi karc vagy véset nem díszítette, ám jól látszott, hogy drága darab.

-Egy varázsgyűrű? - ámult a kósza. - Megnézhetem?

-Még mit nem! - Bilbó arca egy szempillantás alatt megkeményedett. - Ez nem holmi játékszer! Igen becses és értékes holmi!

-Jól van no, nem kell így felfortyanni – felelte Aragorn. - Elvégre is, szövetségesek vagyunk.

-Szövetségesek? - Bilbó kíváncsi pillantást vetett a kószára.

-Szövetségesek. Holnap pirkadatkor már mindannyian úton leszünk Erebor felé, az Erdei-folyón. Kiszabadítjuk Thorint és a barátaidat. Te pedig segíteni fogsz nekem. Jól jöhet, hogy láthatatlan vagy.


	26. Chapter 27

XXVI.

Thranduil felállt, hátrahagyva vacsorájának romjait; a környező asztalok százainál üldögélő tündék mindannyian követték a példáját. Az egész város tiszteletét tette az Őszelő ünnepére rendezett lakomán a király kastélykertjében. Ételben-italban nem volt hiány; mindannyian a leghíresebb szőlőskertek boraival koccintottak. Aragorn és Cúthalion a főasztalnál kaptak helyet, ahonnét remek kilátás nyílt a környező bástyákra. A két jó barát jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott; mindketten érezték, hogy eljött az idő a cselekvésre.

Alapos, egész napos tervezgetés előzte meg ezt a pillanatot, egyikük sem engedhette meg magának, hogy hibázzon. Cúthalion észrevétlenül leemelt egy korsót az asztalról, és sietős léptekkel eltűnt egy mellékutcán. Aragorn úgy tett, mintha a város díszkivilágítására lenne kíváncsi, ám nesztelen léptei a folyópart és a kikötők felé vitték. A kósza fél füllel még hallotta, ahogy az egyik főúr így szól a királyhoz:

-Felség, semmi új nem derült ki a törpökről?

-Semmi – felelte Thranduil, és a hangja megkeményedett. - Makacs szamarak mindahányan... még mindig arra várnak, hogy valaki kiváltsa őket. De az én városomból nem lehet csak úgy kisétálni.

 _Azt majd meglátjuk_ , futott át Aragorn agyán, miközben elszántan küzdött, hogy elrejtse gunyoros mosolyát.

* * *

Cúthalion a várbörtön bejáratához közeledve lelassította lépteit, és nagyot húzott a korsóból. Dorwinion vörösbora híresen édes és andalító íze mellett több alkoholt tartalmazott, mint a legtöbb ital; a kelleténél talán több erőt is merített belőle. Elméje azonban tiszta maradt; apró üvegcsét húzott elő köpenye belső zsebéből. Egykor miruvor lehetett benne, a „tündék pálinkája", ahogy Elladan nevezte: egyfajta szíverősítő ital, amit a völgyzugolyiak hosszú, vadonbeli utazásokra vittek magukkal. Az üvegcse azonban ezúttal tiszta vizet rejtett... pontosabban valamit, ami tiszta víznek látszott. Cúthalion aznap délelőtt addig járta az erdőt, amíg altató vizű forrásra nem bukkant, és színültig töltötte. Ahogy dobogó szívvel a borhoz keverte az üvegcse tartalmát, az ital nem vesztett sokat sűrűségéből.

Sikerén felbuzdulva folytatta útját, és nyájasan köszöntötte a börtönt figyelő két páncélos, lándzsás őrt, akik szemmel láthatólag meglepődtek a gesztuson. Az udvarban mindenki tudta, hogy Cúthalion Elrond nevelt fia, és eképpen is bántak vele. Az őröknek előtte is, Aragorn előtt is tisztelegniük kellett, ha épp arra jártak.

-Mi szél hozott erre, úrfi? - kérdezte az egyik őr. - Mindenki a lakomán van.

-Mindenki, kivéve titeket – felelte Cúthalion. - Dolgoztok, amíg mindenki más pihen. Éppen ezért hoztam nektek a király legjobb borából; ha valaki megérdemli, hogy megízlelje, hát ti vagytok azok.

-Sokra viszed ilyen jó szívvel, Elrond fia – jegyezte meg az őr. Jókorát húzott a korsóból, aztán társának nyújtotta, aki fenékig ürítette.

-Ez dorwinioni – dünnyögte az őr. - A Valák bora...

A strázsák boldog, átszellemült pillantást váltottak, aztán hortyogva dőltek a kövezetre. Cúthalion fürge mozdulattal leemelte a kulcsokat egyikük övéről, majd eltűnt a tömlöc sötétjében.

Vagy öt percig futott kitartó, egyenletes tempóban; Bilbó a varázsgyűrűje segítségével részletesen feltérképezte a tárnákat, és pontos leírást adott a két jóbarátnak a törpök celláinak helyéről. Hajnal felé a bátor hobbit fel is kereste társait, és mindegyiküknek elárulta a tervet. Thorinhoz azonban nem sikerült bejutnia, mert az orkok közeledve megérezték a szagát, és olyan ribilliót csaptak, hogy a hobbitnak azonnal menekülnie kellett, mert az őrök rohanvást érkeztek oda.

Thorin társai szinte egymás mellett voltak elszállásolva, ám a vastag, tömör kőfalaktól nem láthatták a többieket. Cúthalion fürgén kinyitotta a zárakat, ügyet sem vetve a törpök zajos hálálkodására. Felemelte a kezét, hogy csendre intse őket, aztán rádöbbent, hogy ez aligha látszik a sötétben.

-Csend! - sziszegte, és a nyirkos falak visszaverték feszült hangját. Csend lett.

-Induljatok el egyenesen, a kijárat felé. Sietősen, és lehetőleg _halkan_. A kijáratnál álljatok meg és egy szót se! Én hátramegyek Thorinért, ketten tartsanak velem.

-Megyünk – egy törphöz képest daliás, magas alak oldalba bökte mellette álló társát. Mindketten futva követték a tündét.

Thorin cellájához közeledve Cúthalion előrántotta a kardját, ami kéken villódzva jelezte az orkok közeledtét. Ahogy a két törp a fénykörön belülre került, Cúthalion jól megnézte őket. Fiatalnak tűntek; még egyikük sem hordott szakállat. Cúthalion a mesélő Lindírtől tudta, hogy a törpöknél a szakállnövesztés annak a jele, hogy megtalálták jövendő mesterségüket és már ugyancsak jól értenek hozzá. Ez a két törp szemmel láthatólag épphogy csak elérte a felnőtt kort; egyikük Thorinra emlékeztetett torzonborz, fekete hajával, másikuknak szelídebb arca volt gesztenyebarna tincsekkel. Nemesi származásuk azonban mindkettejükről lerítt.

-Mi a nevetek? - kérdezte Cúthalion súgva, és próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni az orkok egyre erősödő ocsmány hangjait.

-Kili vagyok – suttogta a fekete hajú törp -, szolgálatodra.

-Fili, szolgálatodra – tette hozzá a másik.

-Cúthalion vagyok – súgta a tünde. - Fili, Kili, van valamelyikőtöknél fegyver?

-Van egy késem – suttogta Kili. - Bilbó hozta, és nálam maradt, mert jó célbadobó vagyok. A többit elvették a tündék.

-Rendben – Cúthalion Filinek nyújtotta vadászkését. - Thorin lakótársai borzasztó hangosak lesznek. Ha jön valaki, azonnal elhallgattatjátok őket, egyébként itt maradtok az árnyak között, rendben? Egy perc és visszajövök.

Cúthalion nem várt választ; előreszaladt, ügyet sem vetve az orkok szitkaira. Szíve hevesen vert az indulattól, mire végre Thorin cellája elé érkezett. A törp megfordult a közeledtére, és szemöldökét felvonva kérdezte:

-No mi van, kölyök?

-Az van, hogy indulunk – Cúthalion megkönnyebbült, amikor végre kezébe akadt a megfelelő kulcs. A zár egy kattanással kitárult, és Tölgypajzsos Thorin kiszabadult.

* * *

Aragorn a szokásosnál is jobban megnyújtotta lépteit; a kikötőhöz vezető ösvény hosszabbnak és kanyargósabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. A város szelíd lankái ráérősen lejtettek a víz felé, mint egy töltés; a kósza puha bőrcsizmája meg-megcsúszott a nedves pázsiton.

A Thranduil birodalmát kettészelő vízfolyás nemes egyszerűséggel az Erdei-folyó nevet viselte; vize sosem lankadó élénkséggel csobogott, egyre koptatva a vénséges vén medret. Aragornnak úgy tetszett, a folyó szünet nélkül beszél a tulajdon nyelvén, és monológját aligha szakíthatják meg olyan jelentéktelen dolgok, mint egy szökési kísérlet.

Egérnél is csendesebben lopakodott a vízpart mentén, míg el nem érte a reggeli szállítmányra várakozó hajókat. Amennyire tudta, a tünde-népek közül egyedül Thranduilé ápolt kereskedelmi kapcsolatot emberekkel, mégpedig a Magányos Hegy árnyékában élő népekkel; ez kapóra jött Thorinnak és társainak, hiszen a hajók menetirányban álltak.

Aragorn tízszer is körülnézett a tökéletesen néptelen parton, mire végleg meggyőződött róla, hogy nem figyelik. Legszívesebben a tulajdon szeme elől is eltűnt volna. Tudta, hogy szükséges, amit tesz, a feladat mégsem volt ínyére – nem tartotta különösebben becsületes lépésnek hat gyönyörű vitorláshajó meglékelését, és még kevésbé az eszközt, amelyet e célra hozott magával.

Miután meggyőzte magát, hogy az idő múlása kellemesebb helyett kockázatosabbá teszi az akciót, végre hozzákezdett. Lekapta a csizmáját, és feltűrte a nadrágját, ameddig bírta – gyanította, hogy mindenképpen vizes lesz. A hajók szilárdan álltak a sekély vízben; a tündék nem kockáztatták meg, hogy egy éjjeli vihar eltépje köteleiket. Aragornon egy pillanatra átsuhant a nyugtalanság, ám ekkor meglátta, hogy a legkülső, hetedik hajó már teljesen a vízben van, készen arra, hogy induljon, ha a nap első sugarai előtűnnek keleten.

Szerencsés helyzete megacélozta elszántságát, és előrántotta a fegyvert, amit legszívesebben Thranduil tömlöcének legsötétebb tárnáiba hajított volna. A morgul-tőr hidegen csillogott a múló éjszakában, felidézve Aragornban a Boszorkányúrral való találkozását. A kósza megrázta magát, és térdig belegázolt a vízbe, a legközelebbi hajó utolsó harmadáig.

-A Valák szerelmére, a népemért teszem – mormolta, és a tőr markolatig merült a mívesen faragott fába. Ahol csak hozzáért, sűrű, fekete füst tört az ég felé. A hajó oldalába több morgul-tőr is belefért volna széltében, ám a gonosz penge tovább égette a burkolatot, és csakhamar ökölnyi, füstölgő lyuk keletkezett a fában. Ez már elég volt ahhoz, hogy használhatatlanná tegye a vitorlást.

Aragorn kelletlenül bár, de ötször megismételte a műveletet, majd undorát legyőzve övébe tűzte a pengét. A legkevésbé sem értett egyet Cúthalionnal, amiért állandóan hordta az Ellenség tőrét, ám lelke mélyén irigyelte azt a rideg gyakorlatiasságot, ami a tünde fejében uralkodott, mióta a családja veszélyben forgott. A kósza gyanította, hogy Cúthalion Thranduil királytól elkezdve a Boszorkányúron át a Fehér Mágusig bárkire rátámadna, ha az illető ártani akarna Elrondnak és a fiainak.

Aragorn macskaügyességgel fellendült leendő hajójuk fedélzetére, és nekiállt, hogy beállítsa az evezőket. Nem tudott sokat a hajózásról, főként apja történeteire támaszkodva cselekedett.

-Jó munkát végeztél, és ugyancsak gyorsan.

Aragorn összerezzent Bilbó hangjára; mindig zavarba jött, amikor a hobbit varázsgyűrűjével az ujján lopakodott a háta mögé, hogy meglepje. Bilbó a jelekből ítélve pontosan tudta ezt; és sosem mulasztotta el megtenni.

-Hol vannak a fegyverek? - kérdezte Aragorn, egykedvű kifejezést erőltetve az arcára.

-Már felpakoltam őket – Bilbó a hajó orra felé intett. - Fene nehezek voltak, különösen a páncélingek. Hoztam tartalék ruhákat és élelmet, a pénzedet azonban megtartottam, kósza uram. Még szükséged lehet rá. Én sem szeretem a betörőéletet, de az életben maradásunk most mindennél fontosabb.

Aragornnak ugyanis nem volt ínyére, hogy számos élelmet és pokrócot el kell lopniuk; előző este az utolsó garasig összeszedte a pénzt a zsebeiből, és Bilbóra bízta, hogy legalább azt hagyja a raktár polcán. Cúthalion vagy elfeledkezett a dologról, vagy nem is óhajtott vele foglalkozni.

A fiú bosszús sóhajjal vette vissza a pénzét, eltökélve, hogy az egészet beleszórja az első koldus markába, akivel találkozik.

-Csak jönnének már – Bilbó didergett a hajnali hűvösségben. - Nemsokára kel a nap.

Ebben a pillanatban léptek dobbanása kelt a domboldalon; tizennégy alak közeledett rohanvást, tekintetét a hajóra függesztve. Aragorn már mindegyiküknek tudta a nevét. Az élen Thorin haladt, mögötte Fili és Kili; őket Dori, Nori, Ori és Óin követte. Balin, Dwalin és Glóin a csapat bal szélén haladtak, gyakran hátratekintve az alvó tünde-városra. Bifur és Bofur élénk beszélgetésbe merülve követték társaikat, a csapat sereghajtója pedig – nem túl meglepő módon – a kövér Bombur volt. Cúthalion mellette haladt, és megállás nélkül nógatta.

A tünde és a tizenhárom törp egymást taszigálva lendült fel a kecsesen ringatózó tünde-hajóra. Thorin a hajó orrába sétált, és megfordulva végigjáratta a tekintetét a társaságon.

-No, fiú – mondta -, álmodni sem mertem, hogy valóban sikerül kiszabadítanod. Egyelőre megtartottad az esküdet; én is megtartom, amíg tőlem telik.

-Nem egyedül tettem – jegyezte meg Cúthalion. - Egy barátom is segített: ő Arathorn fia Aragorn, az északi kósza. Mélyebb szövetség köt össze vele, mint amit te kértél tőlem; az ő népe is veszélyben van. Rá is barátként tekinthetsz. No és persze – Cúthalion elmosolyodott -, vétek lenne megfeledkezni a betörődről.

-Legyen hát – felelte Thorin, és a törpökhöz fordult. - Társaságunk két új taggal bővült: Aragornnal, az emberrel, és Cúthalionnal, a tündével. Mostantól velünk utaznak ők is, és felelünk az életükért, ahogy ők is a mienkért, mindaddig, amíg úgy nem döntenek, hogy elválnak tőlünk. Mert őket nem köti az eskü, hogy velünk tartanak a Hegy mélyére. Nem e célból jöttek, csupán a családjukért harcolnak, ahogy bármelyikőtök megtenné, szükség esetén. Ha egyszer magunk mögött hagytuk ezt a ronda erdőt, díszvacsorát is ülünk majd szerény lehetőségeinkhez képest; most azonban indulás! A tündék nemsokára itt lesznek. Kétlem, hogy a szökésünk sokáig rejtve maradhatna.

Thorin tizenkét társa habozás nélkül elfoglalta a helyét az evezőknél. Aragorn és Cúthalion kioldották a rögzítő köteleket; hajójukat azonnal elkapta a víz sodra.

-Húzzátok! - Thorin már nem félt kiáltani; karcos, elszánt hangja messzire szállt a víz fölött. Az evezők mozgásba lendültek; a folyó és a törpök együttes ereje szinte szárnyakat adott a könnyű hajónak. Cúthalion vagy tíz perc elteltével fellendült az árbocra, és bontogatni kezdte a vitorlákat. Aragorn az egyik vészes kilengésnél elkapta a bokáját; az ő szája is széles mosolyra húzódott, amikor a hatalmas hófehér vásznakba belekapott a szél. Ekkor már nem volt szükség evezésre; a hajó orra szélsebesen szelte a fodros habokat, és a láthatár peremén óriás tűzgolyóként kelt fel a nap, a vörös különböző árnyalataira színezve a Bakacsin-erdő majd' ezer mérföldes rengetegét.

Ugyanebben a pillanatban egy halálos-sápadt, reszkető őr kért bebocsátást Thranduil lakosztályába. A király éppen feladta a lefekvés gondolatát – az éjszaka folyamán ő sem vetette meg Dorwinion vörösborát, és enyhe fejfájással küszködött -, ám az őr szavait hallva visszanyerte éberségét.

-Uram királyom... - nyögte az őr -, a törpök...

-Vallottak? - Thranduil kiegyenesedett. - Hát beszéltek végre?

-Nem, felség – az őrnek az sem adta vissza a bátorságát, hogy a király hálóköntöst viselt, ő pedig színtiszta mithrilpáncélt. - A törpök... megszöktek.

* * *

Arwen ősöregnek, fáradtnak és sebezhetőnek érezte magát.

Még soha életében nem töltött két hetet teljes fegyverzetben, éjjel-nappal lovagolva; még sosem találkozott nap mint nap az elmúlással. Ezek a találkozások már-már megszokottak tűntek, a lány régi ismerősként köszöntötte a halált, ha ismét beleszaladt. Otthona és szerettei jártak a fejében; egyszerűen nem engedhette meg magának, hogy megsirassa kedvenc aranybarna csataménjét, rendesen kibélelje a karvértet összezúzott csuklója fölött, vagy hiányolja Ceraint, a lórieni lovagot, aki reménytelenül szerelmes volt belé; ha azonban Arwen eltekintett ettől, igen vidám és szórakoztató társa lelt benne. Akárhogyis, Cerain két napja elesett, és Arwen gondolatai ettől kezdve többször terelődtek a halálra. Kelletlenül bár, de beismerte, hogy apjának is, nagyapjának is igaza volt: a harctér nem nőknek való hely. Arwen lelke mélyén csodálta családja tagjait, amiért annyi veszedelmet és halált átvészeltek, mégsem keseredett meg a lelkük. Ő máris majdnem menthetetlennek érezte magát.

Ám aznap nem engedhette meg magának, hogy elgyengüljön. Vaskézzel vette át a sereg parancsnokságát, minden ismeretet bevetve, amit valaha a hadak felosztásáról hallott. A tapasztaltabb, magas rangú katonák jóváhagyták Arwen tervét, bár szemlátomást nem volt ínyükre, hogy egy nő parancsol nekik. Arwent azonban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte az ellenérzésük.

Felöltötte díszes sisakját, és kirántotta hosszú, tükörfényes kardját.

 _Lerí róla, hogy nem használták sokszor,_ futott át az agyán, de rögtön kiverte a fejéből a gondolatot. _Ha ennek a csatának vége, nevet adok neki._

Arwen világéletében úgy gondolta, gyerekes ostobaság elnevezni egy kardot, ám jelenlegi ingatag lelkiállapotában a fegyver tűnt egyetlen megbízható társának.

Immár Völgyzugoly húszmérföldes körzetén belül jártak; az őrszemek jelentették, hogy körülbelül ezerötszáz fős orksereg ostromolja a várost. Arwen fel volt készülve a lerombolt falak, vér és holttestek látványára, de igyekezett másra gondolni. Cúthalion arcát idézte fel lelki szemei előtt, és elmosolyodott, ahogy arra gondolt, milyen izgatottan járkálhat most a fiú a szobájában. _Valószínűleg ostobaságnak tartja bezárkózni a várba. Úgy gondolja, apánk úgyis kitörne és egymaga elűzné az orkokat; szerinte csak azért nem győztek még, mert ada* most távol van._

Arwen nem tudhatta, hogy Cúthalion éppen vitorlákat szerel egy lopott hajón, és legsötétebb rémálmaiban sem szerepel, hogy Völgyzugolyt bárki is megostromolhatja.

Celeborn ezer lórieni katonát bocsátott Arwen rendelkezésére; mindannyian íjjal, lándzsával és karddal is felszerelkeztek. A tündék által oly sokszor bevetett _ungwénak_ ** most nem vehették hasznát a nagy sietség miatt. _Pedig nagyot nőnék Thal szemében, ha az ungwe közepén állva szabadítanám fel a várost,_ somolygott Arwen.

A lány hátrapillantott; serege fenséges látványt nyújtott a kelő nap sugarainak fényében. Arwen magasra emelte szikrázó kardját, és ahogy megfordult a szél, a fegyver kék lánggal kezdett égni.

-ELŐRE! - Arwen kénytelen volt beismerni: van valami barbár szépség abban, amikor ezer harcos, ezer sisak, ezer magasba emelt lándzsa lendül mozgásba a szavára, ezer ló ágaskodik fel, és vágtat előre megállíthatatlanul, akár a szélvihar. A lány megsarkantyúzta a lovát – néhai aranybarna hátasa helyett ezúttal egy fehér pejt ült meg -, és félelméről megfeledkezve tört az élre élete első csatájában.

* * *

-A süly essen belé – morogta Gildor. - Tényleg bajban vagyunk.

Az orkok megállíthatatlanul törtek előre, és Völgyzugoly megcsappant helyőrsége még arra sem volt elég, hogy az összes ostromlétrát felégesse. A tünde vagy három napja nem aludt; egyre csak buzdította a várvédőket. Nem szokott hozzá a vereséghez... mindazonáltal saját magában is egyre kevesebb bizakodást talált, és ez kétségbeejtően kevés volt ahhoz, hogy fellelkesítse a harcosokat.

Gildor egy jól irányzott rúgással a mélységbe taszított egy orkot, miközben káromkodva kitépett egy lándzsát a lábikrájából. A vértje összekarcolódott, de kitartott; bokája volt az egyetlen testrésze, amit az orkok nagyritkán elérhettek.

-Vége – szólt komoran a mellette hadakozó Daeron –, elveszítjük a falat. Sokkal nagyobb sereget is láttam már, de hozzánk képest... mint a hangyák.

-Kel a nap – felelte Gildor némi daccal. - Tán hoz valami újat.

Amint kimondta, csengő kürtszó harsant a völgy szájában. A kelő nap fénye lándzsákon csillant meg; az orkok csapdába estek, ahogy az érkezők derékhada a várfal tövébe szorította őket. A jobb-és balszárny egy-egy ügyes manőverrel megkerülte a vérfürdőt, és minden lehetséges egérutat elvágott a négy égtáj felé.

Az ork sereg teljes megsemmisítése körülbelül fél órába telt; a felmentősereget segítette a meglepetés ereje. Völgyzugoly megviselt kapuja hívogatóan kitárult az érkezők előtt; Daeron Gildorral és a várban maradottak többségével együtt az érkezők elé sietett. Az előörs lovagolt be először, akik utat nyitottak Arwennek és a lórieni parancsnokoknak.

-De hát honnan... hogyan...? - Daeron mélyen meghajolt. - Hálás köszönet Lóriennek! Ti sosem késtek, barátaim; és sosem tagadjátok meg a segítséget.

A főparancsnok elkapta a lóról lekászálódó Arwen karvértjét; ez volt a harcosok szokásos köszöntése. A lány nevetésével küzdve viszonozta a gesztust.

-Mondd meg a neved, hős parancsnok – szólalt meg Linnar, a dalnok, valahonnan a hátsó sorokból -, hogy tudjam, kinek a nevét foglaljam énekbe.

-A nevem? - A lány felnevetett, és levette a sisakját. Rengeteg fekete haja egyetlen hullámban omlott a vállára; gyönyörűnek és veszélyesnek tűnt, ahogy ragyogó vértjében az elkerekedett szemű Daeronra nézett.

-Arwen úrnő...? - a főparancsnok jó ideig kereste a szavakat. - De hát... te... te nő vagy! Mégis hogyan... hogyhogy...?

-Rémisztő, milyen jól kiismertél az elmúlt évszázadok alatt – jegyezte meg Arwen. - Csakugyan nő vagyok. Számít ez?

-Mindannyian úgy tudtuk, Lórienben maradsz, míg atyád érted nem küld – felelte Daeron.

-Ám senki sem vette tervbe azt a lehetőséget, hogy Völgyzugolyt a távollétében támadás érheti – vágta rá Arwen. - Apám most nincs itt, hogy vezessen benneteket, ahogy a bátyáim sem. Nem maradt más gyermeke rajtam kívül. Mégis, ki gondoskodjon rólatok? Cúthalion, a tizenhárom évével?

-Az Őrség főparancsnokaként magam is képes vagyok ellátni ezt a feladatot – jelentette ki Daeron.

-Egy remek katona elpazarlása lenne, ha naphosszat apám trónján ücsörögnél – felelte Arwen, az udvariasságra fittyet hányva. - Rád máshol van szükség. Daeron, te sokkal többet tudsz a háborúról, mint én. Tudod, hogy ez csak egy portyázó horda volt, összeszedetlen és szervezetlen. Elég egy pillantást vetned az ostromlétrákra. Azt is tudod, hogy nemsokára sokkal többen jönnek, és nekünk szövetségeseket kell gyűjtenünk, fegyverkezésbe kell kezdenünk, és egyáltalán, rengeteg olyan dolgot kell csinálnunk, amihez nem értek. Ám arra képes vagyok, hogy összetartsalak benneteket; mert tudom, mit kell tennem, csak éppen egymagam képtelen vagyok megtenni.

Arwen szálegyenesen, tántoríthatatlanul állt a daliás katonával szemben, aki vagy egy fejjel fölé magasodott.

-Ez most az én feladatom – jelentette ki.

Daeron egy hosszú pillanatig nézte a lányt, mintha a lelkierejét latolgatná.

-Ahogy óhajtod, úrnőm – felelte azután. Arwen megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

-Köszönöm. Most pedig az öcsémet szeretném látni.

Daeron tekintete elfelhősödött. - Attól tartok, ez lehetetlen, úrnőm. Cúthalion megszökött; egy ideig kerestük, de minden bizonnyal Elrond úr seregében lovagol.

Arwen azon kapta magát, hogy féltés helyett düh rohanja meg. A taknyos kis tizenhárom éves öccse épp élete legnagyobb kalandját éli, míg ő foggal-körömmel próbálja megmenteni az otthonát. Végignézett szülővárosán, és alig bírta visszafojtani könnyeit. Még azt is elviselte volna, ha az összes épület porig ég, csak épségben viszontláthassa a családját... hát ő az egyetlen, aki meg van fosztva a szeretteitől?

* * *

 **A tünde-nyelvű szavak és kifejezések (2013-as) magyarázata**

* _ada_ – apám

** _ungwe_ – (szó szerint: _pókháló_ ); egy általam kitalált harci alakzat. A harcosok a spártaiak _falanx_ -ához hasonló tömött sorokban vonulnak, pajzsaikkal fedezve egymást, az első sort előreszegezett lándzsák védik. A _falanx-_ tól csupán két alapvető dologban tér el: egyrészt a harcosok lovon küzdenek, másrészt (ebből kifolyólag) az alakzat sokkal mozgékonyabb a falanxnál, szükség esetén egy pillanat alatt át tud rendeződni, akár többfelé is osztódhat. A headcanonom szerint Gil-Galad találmánya, de Elrond fejlesztette tökélyre.


	27. Chapter 28

XXVII.

Cúthalion megborzongott, és összehúzta sötét köpönyegét. Dermesztő szélfuvallat kapott a vitorlákba, ahogy a folyó sodra az erdőn túli néptelen síkságokra terelte hajójukat.

Aragorn fölötte ült a korláton, lábait a víz fölé lógatva, és tűnődve bámult a messzeségbe. Sok szegletét bejárta már a világnak, de az Esgaroth vidékét körülvevő sztyeppékhez hasonlót sosem látott. A végtelen térségeken nem mozdult és nem változott semmi, csak a fű hullámzásának iránya, ahogy fordult a szél. Közel s távol egyetlen madarat vagy vadat sem láttak, sem másik hajót vagy gyalogos utazókat. Tiszta időben akár kétszáz mérföldnyire is belátták a pusztaságot; Aragornt zavarta a gondolat, hogy minden bizonnyal ők is ugyanilyen jól látszanak.

A kósza lepillantva látta, hogy Cúthalion vékony szénrúddal rajzol a térdén fekvő viharvert noteszbe; ahogy közelebbről is megnézte, látta, hogy az apró képek valójában rúnák.

-Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte csodálkozva. Cúthalion felpillantott.

-Naplót írok – felelte. - Ha évek múlva visszagondolok majd erre az egészre, bizonyára szórakoztató olvasmány lesz. És én unatkozom; még csak sétálgatni sem tudok eleget. Túl kicsi a fedélzet, és mi túl sokan vagyunk.

-Thorin térképe szerint hajnalra Tó-Város kikötőjébe kell érnünk – felelte Aragorn.

-Igazán? - Cúthalion becsukta a noteszt. - Ez jó hír.

A tünde felállt, kinyújtózkodott, és a hajó orrába lépdelt, ahonnét általában napnyugtakor kémlelte a messzeséget. Belefeledkezett a felhők fantasztikus formáiba, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult, amíg meg nem érezte a készülő ebéd illatát. Ha valami, ez őt is rávette, hogy csatlakozzon a széles körben ülő törpökhöz és a hobbithoz.

Zsákos Bilbó nem csak betörőnek, de szakácsnak is kiváló volt; csalhatatlan érzékkel válogatott Thranduil szakácsainak fűszerkészletéből és legfinomabb csemegéiből. Bár mindenki saját kezűleg készítette el a sült kolbászát, Cúthalion úgy érezte, még a király lakomáin sem evett ilyen finomat. A magukkal hozott cipók erősen keményedtek, de a társaság egyetlen tagja sem panaszkodott rájuk.

Bombur kivételével már mindenki befejezte az evést, amikor Thorin jókora, lapos flaskát helyezett a kör közepére, és így szólt:

-Zsákos úr, a mi kiváló cselszövőtársunk még italról is gondoskodott. Hamarosan megérkezünk Tó-Városba, ennek örömére igyatok... mindenkinek jut egy korty a tündék legfinomabb nedűjéből. Életemben csak egyszer kóstoltam ilyet, de rágondolva szinte kész vagyok megbocsátani nekik bebörtönzésemet.

- _Urnen*_ – súgta Cúthalion a csodálkozó Aragorn fülébe. A kósza egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy alkotóelemeire szedte a szót, és eltűnődött, mit jelenthet.

-Ha jól sejtem, a pálinkát nevezitek így – mosolyodott el.

-Igen, ez ahhoz hasonló, csak erősebb – felelte Cúthalion. - Ha nem bírod az italt, egyetlen kortytól is véged.

-Akkor talán jobb lenne, ha meg se szagolnád – csipkelődött Aragorn. Cúthalion nem felelt, ám elvörösödött első részegsége szégyenletes emlékétől; ugyanakkor nem kis döbbenettel vette tudomásul, hogy mindez alig több, mint egy éve történt. Ő egy egész Kornak érezte az azóta eltelt időt.

A flaska tartalma erősen megfogyatkozott, mire Aragorn kezébe került; a kósza jókorát húzott belőle, és vigyorogva adta tovább Cúthalionnak. A fiú kíváncsian szagolt bele; édeskés, határozottan kellemes illatot érzett, és aggodalma azonnal semmivé foszlott. Legalább akkorát kortyolt az italból, mint Aragorn, úgy adta tovább a mellette ülő Kilinek.

Ahogy lenyelte az italt, jóleső melegség áradt szét a gyomrában; lustán elmosolyodott, és kilazította izmait, hátát egy tartalék ruhákat rejtő zsáknak vetve. A melegség azonban egyre fokozódott, és Cúthalion csakhamar úgy érezte, menten tüzet okád. Egy szempillantás alatt csatakosra izzadt a háta, és legszívesebben fejest ugrott volna a folyóba, de nem mozdult. A világért sem szerezte volna meg ezt az örömet Aragornnak, és mikor a fiú gunyorosan rápillantott, állta a tekintetét.

Maga is megdöbbent, hogy az _urnen_ nem száll a fejébe. Tiszta maradt az elméje, továbbra is képes volt gondolkodni, nem kezdett összefüggéstelen kacarászásba mint Kili, aki kis híján a flaska teljes tartalmát lenyelte az őt váratlanul hátba vágó Fili jóvoltából. Cúthalion együtt nevetett a többiekkel, ám cseppet sem mulatságos gondolatok tolakodtak a fejébe; a hajó oldalában heverésző teste mintha nem is az övé lett volna. Ahogy felállt, hogy egy kevés pipafüstmentes levegőt szívjon – a törpök mindegyike, sőt, Bilbó is szenvedélyesen dohányzott -, egyszeriben rácsodálkozott, mennyivel magasabb lett, mint amekkorának ismerte magát. Izmai könnyedebben, szélesebb ívben mozogtak, mintha rugóra járnának.

Cúthalionon úrrá lett a kíváncsiság: vizet töltött egy használatlan mosdótálba - a hajópadló deszkái alatt, még útjuk első napján, rengeteg hasonló tárgyat találtak -, és megvizsgálta tükörképét. Először az volt a benyomása, egy idegen mered rá. Magas, vállas, vad képű ifjú nézett vele farkasszemet; torzonborz fekete haja majdnem a háta közepéig ért. Sovány volt és sápadt, ám testének minden felesleges sejtje izommá alakult a hosszú vándorlástól. Minden tagja kecsessé és áramvonalassá edződött, mint a harcosoké. Erre a Cúthalionra nagyon is illett kopott, vérszennyezte arnori páncélja és viseltes úti köpenye. Ez a Cúthalion cseppet sem tűnt ártatlannak vagy veszélytelennek; és jóval idősebbnek látszott tizenhárom évesnél.

Megmosta az arcát, és nagyot sóhajtva meredt az ismeretlen messzeségbe, aztán hátranézett. Tekintete végigpásztázta a törpöket; Cúthalion azt latolgatta, mennyi elszántság van bennük, vajon tényleg olyan sziklakemények-e, mint kívülről látszik.

Thorin egymaga álldogált a hajó orrában, nem messze Cúthaliontól; a fiú közelebb lépve hallotta, hogy dúdol magában. Régi-régi dallam volt az, és Cúthalion nagy meglepetésére ismerte, bár még sosem hallotta ezzel a szöveggel.

 _Hol zord Köd-hegység elmarad,_

 _Ős tömlöcben a föld alatt,_

 _Hajnal előtt útra kelők,_

 _Hajtunk bűvös fényt: aranyat._

 _Hajdan hatalmas törp-varázs,_

 _Harangozott a kalapács,_

 _Hol fénytelen sok tárgy pihen,_

 _S a hegy tág gyomra néma ház._

 _Sok régi király, tünde-úr_

 _Nyert kincset számolatlanul_

 _Mit törp csinált: a napvilág_

 _A kardra ékkőként szorul._

 _Ezüst nyakláncon csillagok,_

 _Kelyhei, sárkány-száj lobog_

 _A koronán, s mintái tán_

 _Nap s Hold szálát összefonók.**_

Thorin észrevette, hogy figyelik, és azonnal kizökkent révületéből. Pillantása a legkevésbé sem volt barátságos, de Cúthalion nem próbált úgy tenni, mintha csak véletlenül járna arra. Közelebb sétált, és megállt a törp mellett, a korlátra támaszkodva.

-Eddig egyet sem hallottam a törpök dalaiból – mondta halkan. - Nagyon szeretitek a műveiteket, igaz?

-Kapzsi aranyimádók vagyunk, mondhatnád – felelte Thorin. - Ám nem ez az igazság. Nekünk minden, amit kikalapálunk a különböző fémekből olyan drága, mintha a gyermekünk lenne. A kincseink... a műveink. Ez mindenünk, amink van, és semmivé leszünk, ha elveszítjük.

-Bármikor készíthettek újakat – vetette ellen Cúthalion.

-A mi időnk véges, tünde – felelte Thorin komoran. - Nem állnak rendelkezésünkre évezredek, mint neked. Addig kell alkotnunk, amíg itt vagyunk. Tovább élünk, mint az emberek, ez igaz; ám ez még mindig szánalmasan kevés az örökléthez képest. Az alkotásaink azonban örök becsületet szereznek nekünk; olyan dicsőséget, ami túlél minket. Erre vagyunk mi olyan kényesek, nem az aranyra.

-Akkor hát ezért támadtok a sárkányra? - kérdezte Cúthalion. - A dicsőségért?

Thorin élesen ránézett.

-Mondd, fiú – szólt tűnődő hangon -, te mit tennél, ha egy éjjel vad, tűzokádó gyík rontana Völgyzugolyra, kíméletlenül végezve mindenkivel, aki útjába áll, porig rombolná az otthonod, majd évszázadokra befészkelné magát az apád tornyába? Belenyugodnál? Aligha. Menekülnél, egymagad, otthontalanul? Valószínűleg. Megpróbálnál új életet kezdeni? Kétlem, hogy sikerülne. - Thorin egyre inkább felemelte a hangját. - Sosem felejtenél és sosem bocsátanád meg a szörnyetegnek, amit veled tett. Minden kardcsapásodat, íjrezzenésedet, tőrdöfésedet neki címeznéd, és az első adandó alkalommal visszatérnél, hogy bosszút állj.

Cúthalion megdöbbent ezen a kitörésen. - Miből gondolod, hogy ezt tenném?

-Abból, amit a családodért teszel. A mostani fájdalmad és félelmed semmi ahhoz képest, amit akkor érzel majd, ha egyszer árván maradsz.

Cúthalion hosszú ideig hallgatott. A délután lassan estébe fordult; a nap narancsos-rózsaszínesre festette a felhőket, haldokló sugarai elő-előtűntek a horizont alján, csak hogy tünedezve a nyughatatlan víz alá bukjanak. A tünde és a törp kimondatlan egyetértésben vártak, a szél szemükbe fújta sötét hajukat, csak hogy a következő percben gyengéden hátrasimítsa.

Amikor a nap eltűnt nyugaton, és fakóvörös fénye már csak a felhők alját súrolta, Thorin megmozdult. Cúthalion pedig megszólalt; halkan és hadarva, mintha ki akarná önteni a lelkét, mielőtt a törpök vezére otthagyja.

-Elrond nem az édesapám. Csak ő nevelt fel.

Thorin megállt, fél kezét a korláton nyugtatva. Éber pillantása gyanakodva mérte végig a fiút.

-Nem gondoltam volna – felelte lassan. - S a szüleiddel mi lett?

-Meghaltak – felelte Cúthalion gépiesen. - Sosem ismertem őket. Nem tudom, kicsodák, senki sem tudja. Az orkok felégették az eregioni várost, ahol laktunk. Senki sem élte túl a tűzvészt rajtam kívül... Elrond fiai mentették meg az életem, így kerültem Völgyzugolyba.

Furcsa érzés volt kimondani a nevelőapja nevét; életének tizenhárom éve során talán egyszer sem tette még. Világéletében _apámnak_ szólította, mintha valóban az lenne.

Thorin arcán egy pillanatig zavarodottság, aztán megértés tükröződött. Cúthalion hasonló vegyes érzelmekkel küszködött; nem tudta, miért árulta el a törpnek élete legnagyobb rejtélyét, és ha tehette volna, talán visszaszívja utolsó mondatait. Minden bátorságát összeszedve felnézett, egyenesen Thorin szemébe.

-Ismerem ezt az érzést, és át is élem, valahányszor orkokat látok – mondta nyugodt, szinte derűs hangon. - Ám egy sárkány más helyzet. A jogos haragod itt nem segít... és hiába kelne fel a világ minden törpje, tán még együttes erővel sem tudnák megölni Szmógot. Ha túl akarod élni ezt az egészet, az eszedre lesz szükséged.

* * *

Arathorn a gyakorlott hadvezér szakértelmével nézett végig a serege századain. Ha csak visszagondolt a több ezer mérföldes útra és a viszontagságokra, amelyek árán idáig hajtotta őket, ólmos fáradtság rohanta meg, amely hamarosan feszült várakozásnak adta át a helyét. Az elkövetkezendő órákban megtudja, hiábavaló volt-e őrült vállalkozása, sikerülhet-e megtalálnia népének keleti maradékát. Elrond számára pedig kiderül, képesek lesznek-e gyökerestül kiirtani az orkok újra megerősödött, a szélrózsa minden irányába terjeszkedő törzseit. Arathorn hálával gondolt a tündére, bár tudta, hogy az események további alakulása aligha tőle függ.

Kimért léptekkel tért vissza a fejedelmi sátorba, hogy egy fél órára lehajtsa a fejét, ám még le sem feküdt, követek érkezését jelentették Esgaroth felől. Arathorn szeméből kiröppent az álom az izgalomtól; kapitányai, Gandalf, Elrond és Glorfindel már a sátor előtt várták. Együtt lovagoltak az érkezők elé. Arathorn embereket látott: magasakat, széles vállúakat, sötét hajúakat. Nagyon hasonlítottak a dúnadánokra; mert ősapáik azok is voltak. Közepesen megmunkált fegyvereket hordtak, főként íjat és hosszú késeket. Kardot csak néhányan kötöttek, csatabárd pedig egyiküknél sem volt. Lovaik nem magas, szilaj csatamének voltak, inkább alacsonyabb, izmosabb állatok; láthatólag a tavak sík vidékére születtek, és nem gyorsaságuk, inkább biztos léptük tette őket jó hátassá.

Esgaroth emberei lépésben közeledtek a szálegyenes tartású páncélos lovagokhoz; mintha feszélyezte volna őket a gépies fegyelem, amit Arathorn annyira megszokott a hadaiban. Távoli rokonai bizalmatlanul méregették az érkezőket, és hatalmas szemeket meresztettek Elrondra meg Glorfindelre. Ezidáig csak erdőtündéket láttak, őket is ritkán.

-Megtaláltuk, akiket kerestél, uram – szólt a hírnök Arathornhoz. - Esgaroth népéből valók; vezetőjük Bard, Suhatag Urának, Girionnak leszármazottja, aki távolról rokonod.

Sötét hajú, komor tekintetű férfi állt az élre; széles vállú és erős, akárcsak a kószák. Ám udvariasan fejet hajtott, és amikor megszólalt, hangja barátságos, kissé ámuló volt.

-Én volnék Bard, Brang fia, uram – Bard kíváncsian felnézett Arathornra. - Szövetségeseiddel együtt nem remélt segítséget jelentesz nekünk szorult helyzetünkben.

-Hát ezentúl számíthatsz ránk, rokon – felelte Arathorn. - Gyertek mindannyian, tartsatok velünk a táborba. Soroljátok fel az összes ork-hadat, amely fenyeget benneteket, mi pedig megtesszük, amit tudunk. Jó volna újra megnyitnunk a közlekedést nyugat felé; nem volt könnyű utunk.

-Azt meghiszem – felelte Bard. - Jó ideje el vagyunk zárva a külvilágtól; csak a Vas-dombok törpjeitől tudtunk segítséget kérni, de nem jöttek. Nem győzünk ámulni, hogy a Köd-hegységen túlra is eljutott viszontagságaink híre.

-Nem szeretném leplezni az igazságot: nem miattatok jöttünk ide – vallotta be Arathorn. - Illetve, hogy pontosítsak: csupán _részben_ miattatok. Népem fő célja az volt, hogy felfedjük a Bakacsin-erdőben garázdálkodó Árny kilétét, és hogy ha tehetjük, véget vessünk uralmának. A Fehér Mágustól hallottuk híreteket, s hogy veszélyben vagytok.

Bard szeme csodálkozva villant. - Nagy fába vágtátok a fejszéteket – mondta. - Azt beszélik, maga a Fekete Ellenség az, aki tanyát ütött az erdőben.

-És igazat szóltak, sajnos – felelte Arathorn. - A végső ütközetben sarokba szorítottuk őt; ám meglépett előlünk. Bizonyára volt valamilyen terve.

-Isildur óta nem hallottam hírét olyan halandónak, aki túlélt volna egy találkozást a Fekete Mágussal – Bard hangjában kétely csendült.

-Aligha éltem volna túl, ha nem áll az oldalamon Elrond úr, és a Rend két leghatalmasabb mágusa – Arathorn hangja nyugodt maradt. - Ne kételkedj! Kevés az időnk, és az ellenség számos.

Elrond neve suttogás-hullámot indított el az esgarothiak között; most már leplezetlen kíváncsisággal figyelték a két tündét. Glorfindel egyenesen királyinak hatott fehér-arany vértjében, hosszú palástjában és drágaköves kardjával. Elrond fekete gondolini páncélját viselte, amelynek – Cúthalionéhoz hasonlóan – alsó rétege készült mithrilből, és palástja mélykék volt, akár a nyári égbolt. Nem viselt sisakot, sem fejdíszt – előbbit gyűlölte, utóbbit pedig egyszerűen kényelmetlennek tartotta, ha úton volt. Egyszerű öltözéke azonban mit sem vett el tekintélyéből, amelynek köszönhetően valamiképpen Glorfindel fölé magasodott.

* * *

Bard seregét szívesen látták a dúnadán táborban; különös látvány volt, ahogy a zord, komor emberek tüzeikhez ültették az esgarothiakat, és ebéddel kínálták őket, mint egy rég nem látott unokatestvért. Bard és három seregvezére hivatalos volt Arathorn sátrába, a tanácskozásra. Hamarosan több völgyzugolyi kapitány is tiszteletét tette a sátorban; a tanács kezdetekor pedig megérkezett Elladan... Bard nagyot nézett, amikor néhány perc elteltével Elladan _ismét_ megérkezett. Arathorn még mindig jót nevetett az ikrek tréfáján, holott legalább századszor volt tanúja; és Elrond is mosolyogva közölte, hogy „elég legyen".

Tanácskozásuk azonban sokkal feszültebb hangulatban folytatódott. Bard beszámolója szerint északkelet és délnyugat felől nagyszámú orksereg nyomult Tó-Város felé; a tágas mezőkön hatalmas terek álltak rendelkezésükre az egyesüléshez. A két horda együttes létszáma mintegy ötezer volt, a szövetségeseké vagy három-négyezer. Ez még kezelhető túlerőnek tűnt, ám Bard bevallotta: fogalma sincs az orkok esetleges tartalékairól.

-...no és ott van még a Sárkány – tette hozzá Bard. - Szmóg vagy hatvan éve alszik, de egyszer majd újra megéhezik, és lecsap. A Városban jószerével megfeledkeztek róla, ám én aggódom. Egy ekkora fenevadat sosem szabad kihagyni a számításból.

Gandalf elmosolyodott. - Hát nem elég nektek a Hegymélyi Király visszatérésének híre? A jóslatok szerint ilyesmire van kilátás.

-Ezek csak legendák – legyintett a férfi. - Mondják, hogy ha a Király visszatér, a folyók arannyá változnak, a Hegy gyomra megnyílik, és kincseinek halma feltárul előttünk... ám Thrór uralma rég volt, és népe szétszéledt. Hogy őszinte legyek, Dáin napszámosait leszámítva vagy húsz éve nem láttam törpöt.

Bard aligha értette a szavait követő döbbent csendet, majd Elrond fagyos pillantását, ami szinte a földhöz szögezte Gandalfot. A mágusnak jó fél percre volt szüksége, mire megtalálta a hangját:

-Változás közeleg. S ha eddig nem hallottátok az örömhírt, hát majd fogjátok.

* * *

-Ne légy haragos – kezdte Gandalf szelíden, mikor néhány beszélgetésfoszlányból sikerült kikövetkeztetnie, hogy az őrök állítása ellenére Elrond mégis a sátrában van. - Még semmi sincs veszve.

-Ne legyek haragos?! - ha valami, hát ez felingerelte Elrondot. Pillantása tűzben égett, ahogy megfordulva Gandalfra szegezte átható tekintetét. - Ne izgassam fel magam, igaz? Hiszen még van egy százalék esélyünk a túlélésre.

-Thorin késik, ez igaz; de ez korántsem jelenti azt, hogy megakadt. Erős akaratú törp ő, és nincs egyedül. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy akár az élete árán is, de eljut a Hegyhez.

-Igenám; csakhogy _ott_ mi lesz, Gandalf? - Elrond a hevenyészett tábori asztalra csapott, amely összecsuklott; nem bírta dühe erejét. - Az nem segít rajtunk, ha Szmóg keresztben lenyeli Thorint, a betörőjével együtt.

Gandalf mereven nézte a tündét. - Ezt a kockázatot vállaltuk.

-Vállaltam, mert azt hittem, tudod, mit teszel! - sziszegte Elrond. - Azt hittem, van valamiféle terved!

-Természetesen volt tervem – felelte Gandalf. - Nagyon jól tudod, hogy a páncélos lovagjaidnak semmi esélyük a sárkány ellen. Ezért küldtem ellene másféle harcosokat, kicsiket, de elszántakat, akiket segít a szív és a meglepetés ereje. Én bízom benne, hogy győzedelmeskednek, neked pedig bennem kell megbíznod. Előfordult valaha, hogy tévútra vezettelek?

-Nem – felelte Elrond habozva -, de ez a mostani őrültséged nem javít az esélyeiden.

-Meglehetősen álszent dolog felelősségre vonnod valakit az őrültsége miatt – vágott vissza derűsen Gandalf. - Hogy is menekültél meg Angband háborújából? Véletlenül nem egy varg hátán?

-Nem találtam mást, ami elvitt volna – felelte Elrond. - Ám ez nagyon rég volt; és ha azt akarod, hogy megbékéljek veled, ne emlékeztess többé arra a helyre.

-Rég volt vagy nem; megtörtént, és te túlélted, bár mindenki lemondott rólad – felelte Gandalf. - Így kapaszkodom most én is a törpökbe.

* * *

* _urnen_ : tükörfordításban _tüzesvíz_ , egy általam kreált szóösszetétel, ami – valljuk be – tökéletesen jellemzi a pálinkát.

**Tolkien versbetétének magyar fordítása a Hobbit első fejezetéből (Váratlan vendégség).


	28. Chapter 29

XXVIII.

Cúthalion szeme felpattant, amint a hajó kanyarodott egyet, és a ragyogó nap sugarai végigsimítottak az arcán. Aragorn és a törpök már talpon voltak; mindegyikük lázasan csomagolt. Szárított élelmiszer, kulacsok, kötél és pokrócok tűntek el a társaság batyuiban. Ahogy Cúthalion felült, a végtelen lapályok helyett egyszerű, dísztelen faházakat látott; utcákat, tereket és sikátorokat, mindet a lustán kavargó víz fölött. A város talapzatát hosszú, vastag cölöpök alkották; a támasztógerendákat hínár és számtalan különböző alga festette zöldre. Aljzatuk eltűnt a Hosszú-tó sötét, hűvös fenekén; a folyó áramlata még itt is élénken hatott a vízre. Cúthalionnak az volt a benyomása, a végtelenbe sodródik az egész várossal együtt.

Míg aludt, hajójuk elérkezett a folyó torkolatához, és a sok egyesülő áramlat a szélcsend dacára is Tó-Város kikötője felé terelte a társaságot. Az esgarothiak ügyet sem vetettek a hajóra; sokszor kaptak különböző szállítmányokat a tündéktől, és azok mindig hasonló alkalmatosságokon érkeztek. A jelenség nem volt elég szokatlan ahhoz, hogy felemeljék a tekintetüket, és észrevegyék a fedélzeten csomagoló törpöket.

Balin és Dwalin közös erővel bevonták a vitorlákat, és az összes vásznat lekötözték Aragorn utasításai szerint. Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili és Óin evezőt ragadtak, és a móló közelébe terelték a hajót. Glóin ledobta a horgonyt, Cúthalion pedig megrázta a békésen szuszogó Bilbó vállát.

-Ébredj, Zsákos úr! - kiáltotta vidáman. - Megérkeztünk Tó-Városba! Nincs több kőkemény cipó.

-De van helyette sárkány – dünnyögte Bilbó, és lassan, kelletlenül feltápászkodott. - Nézd csak azt a hegyet ott északra. Napkelte óta böki a szemem; nagyon nem tetszik, de a nyakamat rá, hogy oda megyünk.

Cúthalion pillantása követte Bilbó kezét, és elakadt a lélegzete. A Magányos Hegy látképe teljes életnagyságban tárult eléjük; a teteje nem is látszott. Baljós, szürke fellegek takarták el. Cúthalion még soha életében nem látott semmit, ami ilyen hatalmas lett volna; a Köd-hegység csúcsai eltörpültek a Magányos Hegyé mellett.

 _Hát persze,_ gondolta, _mi másért jött volna ide a sárkány? Kevés olyan barlang van a világon, ahová ilyen kényelmesen beférne_.

Amíg a fiú és a hobbit beszélgettek, a törpök leeresztették a pallót. Cúthalion váratlanul egy kéz érintését érezte a vállán; Thoriné volt az.

-Gyere velem – dörmögte a törp. - Beszélnem kell a Város Urával, és nem árt, ha olyasvalakit viszek magammal, aki ért a finom társalgáshoz. Rá kell bírnunk, hogy ittmaradhassunk és erőt gyűjthessünk.

Cúthalion leszökkent a fedélzetről a törp nyomában, csak utána szólalt meg:

-Ezt aligha a Város Urával kell megbeszélned.

-Hát kivel? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Thorin.

Cúthalion elmosolyodott. - Egyszerű trükk – felelte. - De mindannyian kellünk hozzá. Bízz bennem!

Thorin kétkedve nézett rá, végül azonban mind a tizenhatan nekivágtak a piactér felé vezető útnak. A törpök gyakran zsörtölődtek; nem szoktak hozzá a pallókon és kötélhágcsókon való közlekedéshez. Cúthaliont mindez Völgyzugoly magas hídjaira emlékeztette; honvágyat érzett.

A kikötő végében őrök álltak, már messziről észrevették a közeledőket. Cúthalion hátrafordult, és fojtott hangon szólt a törpökhöz:

-Csuklyákat le! Páncélingeket elő! Mutassátok az arcotokat és a fegyvereiteket, húzzátok ki magatokat! Vágjatok nagyon büszke és ádáz képet!

-Mit akarsz csinálni? - mormolta Aragorn.

-Majd meglátod – felelte Cúthalion nevetve. Aztán Thorinhoz fordult. - Amikor a nevünket kérdik, te mutatkozz be először. Légy gőgös és büszke, hordd fenn az orrod! Sorold fel az összes nevedet és a címeidet... ha akarod, még újakat is kitalálhatsz.

Nem folytathatta, mert az őrök már hallótávolságon belül voltak. Amint eléjük értek, két keresztbe tett lándzsa állta útjukat. Az őrparancsnok rájuk reccsent:

-Állj! Kik vagytok?

Thorin előrelépett.

-A nevem Tölgypajzsos Thorin; Thrór fia Thráin fia, a Hegymélyi Király unokája! A Magányos Hegy Ura vagyok, a Sárkánygyűlölő, trónörököse annak a földnek, amit Szmóg, a Rettenetes elorzott népemtől. Ám a Féreg uralmának vége! Hazatértem hű lovagjaimmal, hogy visszafoglaljam jogos örökömet. Városotok urát óhajtom látni, hogy szállást kérjek egy kis időre. Sok viszontagság árán jutottam idáig, most erőt kell gyűjtenem, hogy szembenézhessek a Fenevaddal, és benneteket is megszabadíthassalak tőle.

Még Cúthalionban is feltámadt a félénk tisztelet e szavakra; a daliás, vállas törp valóban annak látszott, akinek mondta magát. Az őrök egy hosszú pillanatig némán meredtek Thorinra, azután térdreborultak.

-Hegymélyi Király! - mondta a parancsnok. - Emléked már csak a dalainkban élt; álmodni sem mertük, hogy egyszer visszatérhetsz. Légy városunk vendége, amíg tetszik; magam kísérlek el Urunkhoz.

* * *

A törpök érkezésének híre gyorsan terjedt; csupán félúton jártak az Úr székhelye felé, máris bámészkodó asszonyok és gyermekek serege szegődött a nyomukba. A férfiak legtöbbje halászattal vagy kereskedelemmel foglalkozott, és igen lekötötte a munkája; de közülük is sokan megálltak pár percre, hogy alaposan megnézzék maguknak a társaságot. A gyerekekre nagy hatást tett, hogy valaki Szmóg megöléséről beszél; a döbbenetét jól leplező Thorin körül énekszó csendült.

A tömeg éljenzésétől kísérve vonultak be az Úr dísztermébe, ahol a fontosabb összejöveteleket tartották. A Város Ura szépen faragott székében üldögélt az asztalfőn, előtte egy halom irat. Az őrparancsnok előresietett, hogy bejelentse a fontos vendégek érkezését. Thorin kihasználta a pillanatot, hogy Cúthalion fülébe súgja:

-Miféle tündevarázslat ez? A börtönőröket is így babonáztad meg?

-Ha tudnék varázsolni, magam ölném meg a sárkányt – felelte Cúthalion. - Nem, ez csupán diplomáciai trükk. A városban egyszerű emberek élnek; akkor fognak szeretni, ha azt mondod nekik, amit hallani akarnak, a Sárkány megölése pedig első a listán. - A Város Urára bökött. - Ezzel a fickóval sokkal nehezebb dolgunk lesz, de megengedi majd, hogy ittmaradjunk, mivel ez a nép akarata. Íme a legbiztosabb módszer, hogy sakkban tarts egy uralkodót: rabold el a népe szívét.

-Okos – dünnyögte Thorin. - Ezt apádtól tanultad?

Cúthalionnak nem maradt ideje válaszolni, mert a Város Ura rájuk emelte tekintetét.

-Üdv, Tölgypajzsos Thorin... ha csakugyan az vagy, akinek mondod magad – szólalt meg a férfi, kutató pillantást vetve Thorinra. Gazdag kereskedőnek látszott; eszes, gyakorlatias embernek, akit kevéssé érdekelnek a régmúlt legendái, és nem hisz benne, hogy azok valaha is megelevenedhetnek.

-Ugyan ki más lennék? - felelte Thorin gőgösen. A társaság háta mögött ismét felcsendültek a Thrór idejéből származó dalok.

-Azt nem tudhatom – felelte a Város Ura. - Erebor a törpök királysága volt, ám te nem csak törpöket hoztál magaddal; hanem egy embert, sőt, még egy tündét is, amire ki tudja hány ezer éve nem volt példa.

-Tévedsz – felelte Thorin. - Thranduil tündekirály hosszú éveken át nagyapám szövetségese volt; egészen a Sárkány jöttéig, amikor az erdőtündék cserbenhagytak minket. Ám az én társam messzi földről származik. Ő...

-Neithan vagyok, északi nolda – vágott közbe Cúthalion. Semmi kedve nem volt felfedni kilétét, s az utcára kilépve Elrond hőstetteiről szóló balladákat hallgatni a régi törp-dalok helyett. - Ő pedig Estel, a társam. A dúnadánok közül való; kardunk a Hegymélyi Királyé.

Sok törp szeme csodálkozva villant, de egyikük sem szólt közbe.

-Ám legyen – mondta a Város Ura – de mi a helyzet ezzel a kis teremtménnyel itt? Még sosem láttam hozzá foghatót. Ő is Északról jött, veletek?

-Nem – vette vissza a beszélgetés fonalát Thorin -, ő Zsákos Bilbó úr, a félszerzet, a messzi Nyugatról. Barátom és sziklaszilárd szövetségesem.

-Látom, színes társaság vagytok – jegyezte meg a Város Ura. - De ugyan mi hozott ide benneteket ilyen távoli földekről? Hisz mint tudjátok, a kincs nem maradt őrizetlenül; és őre aligha engedi át nektek harc nélkül.

-Tudjuk – felelte Thorin. - Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megöljük a sárkányt. Ehhez azonban élelemre, és némi pihenőre van szükségünk.

* * *

Thorin és társai egy hétig maradtak Tó-Városban; az emberek sosem mulasztották el megbámulni őket, és egy pillanatig sem untak rá a régi dalok éneklésére. A törpöknek hízelgett a dolog, Cúthalion pedig mulatott rajta; Aragorn és Bilbó azonban nehezebben tűrték a felhajtást. A hobbit az utolsó néhány napban csupán az étkezések ideje alatt vette le a gyűrűjét; megesett, hogy még éjszaka is csak a szuszogását hallották. Aragornt pedig magának valóvá és ingerlékennyé tette az emberek érdeklődése; napjainak nagy részét a szobájában töltötte. Thorin és társai összejövetelekre, bankettekre jártak, Cúthalion pedig naphosszat egyedül sétálgatott a városban, númenori vértjét megviselt úti köpenye alá rejtve.

Durin Napja azonban vészesen közeledett, siettetve indulásukat. Thorin egy este tiszteletét tette a Város Uránál, és közölte, hogy másnap hajnalban a Magányos Hegy felé veszi az irányt; csónakokat és készleteket kért e célra.

Az Úr megdöbbent; valószínűleg álmában sem hitte volna, hogy a törpök valóban beváltják ígéretüket. Thorin népszerűségének köszönhetően megkapta, amit kívánt: az esgarothiak leggazdagabb kereskedői, halászai és mesteremberei ajánlották fel portékáikat a törpöknek. Négy csónakot ajándékoztak az utazóknak, és még egyet a csomagjaiknak. A csónakok keskenyek és áramvonalasak voltak; teherbírók, ám gyorsak.

Tó-városi tartózkodásuk utolsó estéjén Cúthalion ismét magányos sétára indult. A mólóra vitte a lába; az őrök elengedték, már hozzászoktak nyughatatlan természetéhez. A fiú a fa-talapzat széléhez sétált és leült, lábait törökülésbe fonva. Tekintetét a sötét égre függesztette; szerette figyelni a csillagokat, és fantasztikus formákat képzelni beléjük. Gondolatai akaratlanul is a családtagjaira terelődtek. _Vajon mit csinálhat most Elrond? És Elladan meg Elrohir és Arwen? Vajon mindannyian jól vannak?_

-Manwe, mindenek ura, add, hogy sikerüljön – suttogta Cúthalion a fekete égnek. - Add, hogy legyőzzük a sárkányt. Varda, Csillagok Úrnője, vigyázd utunkat, kísérd lépteinket. Aule, Védelmezőnk, a törpök a Te teremtményeid. Őrizd meg életüket... Yavanna, Arda Úrnője, Szmóg a Te földjeidet perzselte fel, segíts hát megbosszulni őket. Ulmo, Vizek Ura, győzedelmeskedj a Tűzzel szemben. Orome, Erdők Vadásza, engedd, hogy erődnek és gyorsaságodnak csupán a töredéke költözzön belénk. Irmo, Álmok Ura, ne engedd, hogy elménket rettegés kerítse hatalmába. Arda Őrei, vigyázzatok ránk...

Ám Cúthalion hiába leste az ég csillagait, a Valák nem feleltek imájára. Helyette Aragorn szavai törtek felszínre emlékezetében; barátja hosszasan pörölt vele, amikor kijelentette, hogy a törpökkel tart a Magányos Hegybe.

 _Még a saját károdon sem tanulsz?!_ , a szavak mintha a bőre alá kúsztak volna, áthatva borzongó testének minden atomját. _Hányszor ismerted be eddig, hogy hiba volt útra kelnünk? Hányszor kívántuk mindketten, bár Völgyzugolyban maradtunk volna?! Ez nem holmi kirándulás, Thal, hanem a hatalmasok játszmája. Nincs keresnivalónk itt; ez nem a mi kalandunk. Olyasmibe ütöd az orrod, ami meghaladja a képzeleted, és fogalmad sincs, mi vár ránk Ereborban_.

 _Egy sárkány,_ felelte konokul Cúthalion, önmagával vitatkozva, épp ahogy egykor Aragornnal tette. _A törpök nem tudják, hogyan végezzenek vele. Félnek, akárcsak mi; a szemükön lá ük kell tartanunk._

 _És mégis min változtat a jelenlétünk, nagyokos? Mi sem tudunk végezni azzal a bestiával. Csupán hátráltatjuk őket_...

-Akkor is ezt kell tennem – Cúthalion szinte könyörögve fordította arcát az ég felé, észre sem véve, hogy fennhangon beszél. - Ha itt maradok, sosem látom többé Völgyzugolyt. Meghalok...

Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy megérzése helyes; a csontjaiban érezte, hogy igazat mond. Az éjszaka csendjét semmi sem törte meg, és Cúthalion egy tapodtat sem mozdult, ám a szíve hevesen vert, mintha mérföldeket futott volna. E pillanatig csupán a dalokból hallott a tündék jövendöléseiről, és maga sem tudta eldönteni, hisz-e az efféle történeteknek. Ám a legendák egyszerre megelevenedtek, akárcsak Erebor ősi dalai a Hegymélyi Királyról, s a tulajdon szemei előtt váltak valósággá. Halkan felnevetett; feladata egy csapásra egyszerűnek, szinte magától értetődőnek látszott. Kétségei semmivé váltak, akár a levegőben eloszló füst. Mennie kellett. A törpökkel _kellett_ tartania.

Ám egyszerre különös nyugtalanság lett úrrá a lelkén. Lehunyta a szemét, elképzelve, hogy Völgyzugolyban van, az ablakpárkányon üldögél a vízeséssel szemben, ahogy szokott... ám hiába próbált békét és csendet teremteni a fejében, hideg kúszott végig a hátán. Ordítani tudott volna a feszültségtől; hatalmas, vad sárkány képe úszott be a tudatába, amelynek tüze az egész világot felperzseli.

Ekkor világosság gyúlt a fejében; végre azonosítani tudta a testét-lelkét gúzsba kötő érzést. Ugyanaz a borzongás volt, amelyre azon az éjszakán hallgatott, mikor kis híján a Boszorkányúr pengéjére felnyársalva végezte.

Cúthalion félt.

* * *

Hűvös, nyirkos októberi reggel köszöntött Esgarothra. A törpök utóbbi időben megszokottá vált jókedve erősen megcsappant; szívesen maradtak volna még néhány napig, csak ne kelljen közeledniük a Hegy fenyegető árnyához. Ám szerepükhöz hűen komor ünnepélyességgel vonultak ki a kikötőbe Thorin nyomában. A Város Ura és tanácsosai egy hosszadalmas, ünnepélyes szertartás keretében elbúcsúztatták őket, majd nem maradt más hátra: az asszonyok énekétől kísérve csónakba szálltak, és elhagyták Tó-Várost.

Az indulásukat követő négy napban Cúthalion egyetlen szót jegyzett le naplójába: „ _sûl_ ", azaz „szél". És valóban; viharos déli szélben folytatták útjukat. Vitorlák híján ez az időjárás semmi jót nem jelentett számukra, bár a folyó sodrát némileg felgyorsította. A Magányos Hegy sziluettje gyors növekedésnek indult. Bár Cúthalion már számtalanszor megállapította, hogy hatalmas, rá kellett döbbennie: ennek ellenére is alábecsülte méreteit. Amikor Suhatag romvárosába értek, teljesen hátrahajthatta a fejét, úgy, hogy tarkója a hátát súrolja, sőt: hanyatt is fekhetett a csónak alján, de a Hegy csúcsát így sem látta; és ezúttal nem a felhők takarták el.

A törpök harci kedvét feltüzelte Suhatag szörnyű állapota. A házak falai nagyrészt leomlottak, az udvarokat kőtörmelék fedte, a fák és virágok kiszáradtak, és a folyó mentén nagy zátonyok alakultak ki a hulladékból. Az egykor otthonos, hívogató fényű ablakok most üresen, sötéten ásítottak.

-Ez a város valaha gyönyörű volt – mondta Thorin. - Gyermeknevetés töltötte be, szépség és zene. De egyszer még így lesz!

Aragorn és Cúthalion a törp-vezérrel, Filivel és Kilivel ültek egy csónakban; bár a társaság tagjai tizenhatan voltak, Bomburt elővigyázatosságból kettőnek számolták, így a vezércsónakban öten ültek.

-Kilivel még sosem jártunk itt – súgta Fili Aragornnak. - Rém különös érzés... mintha emlékeznénk valamire, amit még nem is láttunk.

-Előfordul – felelte Aragorn tűnődve. - Velem is megesett már.

Cúthalion szívesen megkérdezte volna, mire gondol, ám a kérdés helyett káromkodás szökött az ajkára; a folyó ugyanis jószerével véget ért. A zátonyok egyre közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, mígnem összeértek; a meder fennmaradó egymérföldes szakasza kifli alakú holtággá, illetve visszatasztó, zöld mocsárrá alakult.

Thorin hamar belátta, hogy nincs értelme próbálkozniuk; egy evezőcsapással a zátony oldalához terelte csónakjukat.

-Nincs tovább! – kiáltott hátra a többieknek. - Szmóg mocska mindent beterít. Itt nem él meg más növény, csak az algák.

És valóban; a földek csalóka zöld színét gyapjas északi zuzmó, rothadó alga és különböző gombák adták. A törpök fogcsikorgatva néztek körül.

-Ez volt Erebor legszebb városa – sóhajtott Balin. - Vesszen a sárkány!

-Halkabban! - szólt rá Bifur. - Mi van, ha itt bujkál? Ha udvariasabb vagy, esetleg nem esz meg azonnal.

-Sajnos egyetlen diplomáciai trükköt sem ismerek, amit sárkányok ellen is felhasználhatnátok – jegyezte meg Cúthalion. - Javaslom, hogy keressük meg azt a kaput.

-Durin napjáig még van egy hét – jegyezte meg Glóin.

-Talán szükségünk is lesz annyi időre – mondta Thorin.

-Hogy érted? - döbbent meg Cúthalion. - Hát nincs rajta a térképeden? Nincs kulcsod az ajtóhoz?

-Te ezt honnan tudod? - fordult meg Thorin. - Nem emlékszem, hogy mondtam volna.

-Van egy olyan rossz szokásom, hogy mindent megtudok, amire kíváncsi vagyok – a fiú vállat vont. - Nem szokásom válogatni az eszközökben.

-Azt észrevettem – felelte Thorin élesen, de a pillantása megenyhült. - Ám legyen, valóban van térképem is, kulcsom is; ám az ajtó pontos helyét megtalálni egyik sem segít. Csak annyit tudok, hogy a nyugati lejtőkön kell keresnünk. Egy szűk lépcső vezet fel a hegyoldalba, vagy négyszáz láb magasra; ott nyílik az ajtó befelé, a Hegy gyomrába.

-Egy hetünk van tehát, hogy megtaláljuk az ajtót – bólintott Cúthalion, igyekezve nem gondolni arra, mi lesz utána.

-Első lépésként talán elhagyhatnánk a folyót és a várost – jegyezte meg Bifur. - Mindkettő egyenest a Főkapuhoz vezet. Szmóg talán ott figyel a legéberebben.

-Talán igen, talán nem – hagyta rá Thorin. - Akármerre indulunk, nem lesz veszélytelen. Mindenképpen őrökre lesz szükségünk a hegy lábánál; és további őrökre, kicsit feljebb. Ezenkívül legalább két keresőcsapatra, akik felderítik a lejtőket.

-Én lent maradok – szólalt meg Bombur. - Semmi kedvem sziklát mászni, amíg nem muszáj.

-Én is lent maradnék – csatlakozott Bofur.

-Ketten elegen lesztek – mondta Thorin. - Ki akar fenti őr lenni?

Dori, Nori és Ori rögtön elvállalták a feladatot; a többiek három keresőcsapatra oszlottak.

-Én felderítő akarok lenni – vágta rá kórusban Cúthalion és Aragorn.

-Azok is lesztek – felelte Thorin, és Cúthalionra nézett. - Aragorn azzal a csapattal tart, amelyikkel akar, de te velem jössz, hogy rajtad tarthassam a szemem. Amennyit tudsz, tán még az ajtó titkát is megfejted.

Cúthalion jót nevetett; egy ideje újra és újra rádöbbent, hogy megkedvelte a törpöt. Thorin korántsem volt olyan mogorva, mint amilyennek mutatta magát.

* * *

Amint megegyeztek abban, mi a teendő, lelkesedésük is újra feltámadt. Alapos kutatásba kezdtek a hegyoldalban; ám napokig nem jutottak semmiféle eredményre, Durin Napja pedig egyre csak közeledett.

A hatodik nap reggelén Cúthalionra rohamként tört a fáradtság. Aragorn hosszú percekig keltegette, ám idővel elvesztette a türelmét, és elhatározta, hogy keményebb eszközöket vet be. Gonosz mosollyal szaladt, hogy megtöltse a kulacsát; a fenti sziklafalról forrás csobogását hallotta.

A kósza magasabbra mászott, mint eddig bármelyikük; puha bőrcsizmája jó szolgálatot tett az éles köveken. Hallását követve megtalálta a hegyi forrást, és teletöltötte a kulacsot. Ahogy oldalra nézett, lefelé vezető kapaszkodók után kutatva, elakadt a lélegzete.

A sziklafalba keskeny, kanyargós, majdhogynem életveszélyes lépcsőt vájtak a kitartó törp szobrászok kezei. A lépcső kivehetetlenül kanyargott a hegy oldalában, ám első szakasza határozottan felfelé tartott.

-MEGTALÁLTAM! - Aragorn egyetlen lendülettel csusszant le a sziklafalon; boldog, izgatott hangja körös-körül visszhangzott a völgyben.

-Manwe szakállára, NE ORDÍTS! - pattant fel Cúthalion. - FELÉBRED A SÁRKÁNY!

A következő pillanatban két dologra is rádöbbent: arra is, hogy épp ő ordít a leghangosabban, valamint arra is, hogy világéletében kitartott amellett az elképzelés mellett, mely szerint Manwénak nincs szakálla. Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, Aragornhoz hasonlóan görnyezedni kezdett a nevetéstől. A törpök rohanvást csatlakoztak hozzájuk, Thorinnal az élen.

-Megvan az ösvény? - lihegte a törp. - Igazán mondod?

Aragorn a sziklafal irányába mutatott.

-Mégis, hogy jutunk fel oda? - szörnyülködött a sereghajtó Bombur.

Ismét Aragorn tapasztalataira volt szükségük; a kósza igen jól értett a hegyvidéki utazáshoz. Biztos lépteivel ő mászott fel legelőször, segítség nélkül; Cúthalion légies könnyedséggel szökkent a nyomába. Bilbónak leeresztettek egy kötelet, de neki sem okozott nagy gondot a mászás. A törpökkel annál nehezebben boldogultak. Mindegyiküknek legkevesebb két kötélre volt szüksége; akadtak olyanok is, akik szédültek a magasban, és úgy kellett őket felhúzni. Készleteiknek pedig hámot kellett rögtönözniük. Másfél órába telt, mire holmijaikkal együtt megérkeztek a lépcső aljához; és az út ezután sem vált kényelmesebbé. Szinte függőlegesen kellett kaptatniuk a sziklafalon, batyuik pedig megállás nélkül húzták őket lefelé. Alig mertek pihenőt tartani; félő volt, hogy valamelyikük megbotlik és lezuhan, többeket magával sodorva.

A délután már estébe hajlott, mikor a lépcső egy kanyar után széles sziklateraszba torkollott. A hegy oldalában vagy öt láb magas, sima felület csillogott ezüstszürkén. A napnál is világosabb volt, hogy megtalálták az ajtót.

-Épp időben – Thorin szemügyre vette a sziklát. - Holnap hajnalban ki kell nyílnia.

A nap fennmaradó részében csak figyeltek és vártak. Szerényen és sietősen vacsoráztak, néhányan ledőltek a fal tövébe. Cúthalion azonban egy pillanatra sem hunyta le a szemét; arrafelé pislogott, ahonnan a kelő napot várta. Aragorn hosszú ideig ült mellette, de végül legyőzte a fáradtság; nem így Thorint. A törp némán, mozdulatlanul virrasztott az ajtóval szembeni padkán; még a lábát sem nyújtóztatta ki, ahogy Cúthalion tette.

Végtelennek tűnő idő múlva feltűnt keleten a hajnalpír; a holdsarló egyre lejjebb vándorolt, az ég alja felé. Cúthalion izgalmában még arról is megfeledkezett, mennyire didereg az őszi hűvösségben; előző este nem gyújtottak tüzet.

A nap vöröslő korongja lassan az égre emelkedett, sugarai áttörtek a sűrűsödő felhőkön. A hold izzása egyre fakult, ám egy futó pillanatig mindkét égitest fénye az utazók arcára vetült.

Ebben a pillanatban dőlt el minden. A sima falfelület megrázkódott, a Hegy mélyében óriási erő morajlott. A nyirkos sziklafalban apró rés nyílt, s kulcslyuk formáját vette fel.

Thorin előreszökkent, kezében régi, díszes kulcs csillant. A zárba illesztette; valami kattant, a szikla elgördült. Fala mögött alagút tátongott; sötét és mély, ahonnét megállíthatatlanul dőlt ki a poros, áporodott levegő. Háromlábnyinál tovább nem láthattak, de a visszhangból és a levegő járásából ítélve a járat a tárnák mélyére vezetett.

A törpök megilletődötten álltak fel, tekintetüket a Kapura szegezve. Thorin is hosszú ideig várt némán, belefeledkezve a pillanatba; végül mégis könnyed hangon szólalt meg:

-Hát, itt volnánk.


	29. Chapter 30

XXIX.

A társaság tagjai megilletődötten, némán pillantgattak egymásra; mindegyikük valaki mástól várta, hogy először megszólaljon. Hosszú ideig csak az irdatlan görgetegkövek közt fütyült a szél, aztán Thorin kezdett beszélni.

-Nos, barátaim - szólt. - Íme, megérkeztünk hát rég elveszett otthonunkba; megtaláltuk a Kaput is, amely lehetőséget kínál nekünk, hogy egy utolsó, elkeseredett kísérletet tegyünk a jussunk visszaszerzésére. Ám a kincs még nem a miénk. Szmóg valószínűleg életben van, és éberen figyel a Hegy gyomrában. Óvatosnak kell lennünk, ha nem akarjunk elbukni a siker órájában.

Sok törp helyeslően bólogatott Thorin szavait hallva, Cúthalion arca azonban merev maradt. Képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből azt a képzetet, hogy a Kapu valójában nem más, mint egyenes átjáró a sárkány gyomrába.

-Éppen ezért – folytatta beszédét Thorin -, úgy gondolom, először talán egy felderítőt kellene küldenünk a Kapun túlra. Az illető feladata az lenne, hogy felettébb csendesen és óvatosan végigmegy az alagúton, és megnézi, hová vezet – lehetőleg anélkül, hogy Szmóg útjába kerülne. Híreket kell szereznünk. Én személy szerint Zsákos urat jelölném ki erre a feladatra, tekintve, hogy rajta kívül egyikünknek sincs varázsgyűrűje; no meg ő a betörő.

Cúthalionba késként szúrt a sajnálat, ám Bilbó kemény, határozott arccal közölte:

-Legyen hát. Lemegyek, és megnézem magamnak azt a sárkányt... ám nem bánnám, ha valaki legalább az első kanyarig elkísérne egy fáklyával. Nem szeretnék felbukni valami gödörben, és egyenest Szmóg torkában landolni.

-Nem kell ettől tartanod – felelte Thorin. - Régi építészeink szakértelmét azóta sem tudta felülmúlni senki. Az alagút, ha ugyan megvan még, tökéletesen sima, még csak nem is meredek. A fáklya sokkal nagyobb kockázatot jelent... egy óvatlan pillanatban egyenest a sárkány szemébe világíthatsz.

-Ahogy gondolod – sóhajtott Bilbó. Batyuját a sziklafal tövébe támasztotta, és meglazította a hosszú tünde-tőrt, amelyet az övében hordott. Cúthalion szeme már sokszor megakadt rajta; tudta, hogy trollok barlangjából való, akárcsak Thorin kardja, Orkrist. Szívesen meghallgatta volna a fegyver történetét, ám érezte, hogy nem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat ilyesmire.

Balin végül felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri Bilbót egy darabon, és néhány perc elteltével mindketten belevesztek az árnyakba. Cúthalion egy ideig üres tekintettel bámulta a Hegy belsejében gomolygó sötétséget, aztán megborzongott a hűvös hajnali levegőtől.

Újonnan feltámadt kalandvágya ijesztő sebességgel lankadt. Röpke két héttel azelőtt még bármit megadott volna, hogy csatlakozhasson Thorinhoz és társaihoz, ám gondolatait új megvilágításba helyezte a küldetésük reménytelensége, a hideg és Szmóg fenyegető közelsége. Ahogy a sziklafal tövébe kuporodott, visszafojtott lélegzettel várva, mi lesz a bátor Bilbó sorsa, egyszerre nagyon kicsinek és haszontalannak érezte magát.

 _Fogalmam sincs, mit tegyek,_ döbbent rá. _Tudom, hogyan vívjak, hogyan lőjek és hogyan öljek... Thorin szökését is megterveztem... ám egy sárkánnyal szemben semmit sem tehetek. És nem vagyok tapasztalt harcos; nem szoktam hozzá a vérhez és szenvedéshez úgy, mint ők. Thorin bizonyára tudta ezt... miért hozott hát magával? Ez nem az én kalandom. Nem illek ide, nem kellene itt lennem... de hát felesleges ezen rágódnom. Hiszen már itt vagyok, és nem fordulhatok vissza. Thorinnak vajon tényleg megért ennyit ez a szökés? Hiszen Bilbó is kiszabadíthatta volna a láthatatlanná tévő gyűrűjével. Miért fogadta hát el a segítségemet?_

Cúthaliont egy pillanatra sem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy a válasz ott van a fejében, csak képtelen felismerni. Ahogy tekintete ismét átsuhant a Hegybe vezető átjárón, szívét balsejtelem járta át.

Csapdát sejtett.

* * *

Glorfindel a tagjaiban vibráló feszültség ellenére is kifogástalan eleganciával hajtott fejet Elrond előtt, ám a tünde-úr ezt aligha láthatta. Lábait törökülésbe fonva ült a puszta földön, és rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte Tó-Város nyüzsgését.

A sereg a Hosszú-tavat övező dombságok oldalában táborozott le, onnét várta a hegyi orkok támadását: tökéletes rálátásuk nyílt a több száz mérföld hosszan elnyúló síkvidékre. Északkeleten azonban néma fenyegetésként tornyosult a Magányos Hegy és a lábánál meghúzódó Suhatag romvárosa... Erebor egykori központja kellemetlen gyakorisággal vonzotta Elrond tekintetét. A tünde rég elfeledett, pusztító szorongást érzett feltámadni a lelkében; utoljára akkor tapasztalt hasonlót, amikor a Másodkor végén Mordor kapuihoz vonult, hogy leszámoljon Szauronnal. Ezt a párhuzamot pedig nem tartotta biztató előjelnek.

Glorfindel tétován megköszörülte a torkát, majd amikor Elrond erre sem reagált, kimondta:

-Uram... meghallgattam a kémeket.

Elrond megpördült ültében. - És?

-Háromezres sereg közeledik Gundabadból, farkasokkal; és további ezerötszáz harcos dél felől.

-Négyezer-ötszáz – mormolta Elrond. - Mondjuk ötezer. - Öklével nagyot csapott a földre, amint tudatosult benne a szám. - _Ötezer?_ Mégis honnét szalajtották ezeket?

-A kószákkal együtt háromezren és ötszázhatvanhárman vagyunk, az esgarothiakkal együtt pedig majdnem négyezer-ötszázan – felelte Glorfindel. - Szétverjük őket.

-Effelől nincsenek kétségeim – felelte Elrond -, de akkor is meglepő, hogy valaki ennyi orkot összesűrítsen a zászlaja alá.

-Különböző zászlók alatt érkeznek, uram.

-De egy akarat mozgatja őket – mormolta Elrond. Aztán gyorsan száműzte a gondolatot a fejéből. - Küldd vissza a kémeket – parancsolta megváltozott hangon. - Azt akarom, hogy minden mozdulatukat kilessék.

-Ahogy kívánod, uram.

Glorfindel ismét meghajolt, ám egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt visszaindult volna a táborba. Elrond észrevette a hezitálását, és rákérdezett:

-Mi fúrja az oldalad?

-Talán említésre sem méltó, uram – kezdte Glorfindel -, de különös dolgokat hallottam az esgarothi követektől, akikkel találkoztam. Különös történeteket... törpökről.

Elrond megdermedt. - Folytasd.

-Állításuk szerint Thrór fia Thráin fia Thorin, a Hegymélyi Király unokája visszatért, hogy elfoglalja királyságát, és megölje a sárkányt – mondta Glorfindel, és a szája gunyoros mosolyra húzódott. - A taviak azt mesélték, váratlanul megjelent egy tündehajón, és bebocsátást kért a Város Urához. Fogadkozott, hogy megöli Szmógot, és tizenkét nappal ezelőtt útnak is indult tizenötödmagával. Tizenhatan egy sárkány ellen! Manwe szerelmére, csak remélni tudom, hogy egy szó sem igaz a történetből. Ha most holmi bolondos törpök kiugrasztják Szmógot a vackából, nekünk befellegzett!

Elrond egyetlen szót ragadott ki a monológból.

-Tizenötödmagával? Hisz az lehetetlen.

-Miért volna lehetetlen, uram? - kapott a szón Glorfindel. - Talán tudsz vagy sejtesz valamit ezekről a törpökről?

A tünde mohó arckifejezése egy csapásra megszelídült, ahogy tekintete találkozott Elrond átható, fagyos pillantásával.

-Bizonyára tudod, hogy Tölgypajzsos Thorin néhány hónappal ezelőtt Imladrisban vendégeskedett, és akkor még tizenhárom társa volt. Csupán ezért csodálkozom.

-Ez valóban figyelemre méltó – helyeselt gyorsan Glorfindel. Urának nem jutott ideje a válaszra; Arathorn rohanvást közeledett feléjük a domboldalon, már messziről integetve a kardjával. Elrond megvillanó szemmel látta, hogy a pengét vér szennyezi.

-Elrond uram – zihálta a kósza, amint melléjük ért. - Az orkok nekirontottak a hátvédünknek, a dombok rejtekéből. Szükség van rád...

Elrond egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott; kíváncsisága, kétségei és elkeseredett bátorsága ádáz küzdelmet vívtak a lelkében, ám végül egy negyedik ellenfél, a kérlelhetetlen gyakorlatiasság kerekedett felül.

-Glorfindel – mondta higgadtan -, szólj a fiaimnak. Kerítsétek be őket. Én előremegyek.

 _A Valák vigyázzanak Thorinra... és mindannyiunkra. Soha többé nem veszek részt Gandalf terveiben. Soha!_

* * *

-Úrnőm – Gildor udvariasan fejet hajtott, és az Elrond trónusa mellett álló kényelmes karosszékbe telepedett, meg sem várva, hogy hellyel kínálják. Arwen futólag viszonozta a köszönő gesztust, és ismét az ölében fekvő térképhalomba temetkezett.

A lány számára felfoghatatlannak tűnt, hogyan ismeri ki magát Elrond a tengernyi vörös, kék és zöld pont között, amelyek az ellenség utánpótlásainak lehetséges állomásait jelezték. A magas trónszék, az ajtó előtt állomásozó Őrök tömege és a harcedzett, tapasztalt férfiak állandó jelenléte riasztó mértékű felelősségérzetet keltett Arwenben. Már-már megbánta, hogy útrakelt Lórienből: ott főként zenét és nevetést hallott, és legnagyobb problémáját az jelentette, ha egy-egy estélyen valami bonyolult ruhakölteményben kellett megjelennie. Feszélyezte az őt körülvevő katonák komolysága, és ez a feszültség ingerlékennyé tette. Ezúttal is csupán neveltetése tartotta vissza attól, hogy kiadja a mellette üldögélő férfi útját.

-Ha kívánod, elmagyarázom, hogy működik egy ilyen térkép – szólalt meg csevegő hangon Gildor, épp mikor Arwen már majdnem megfeledkezett az ottlétéről.

-Köszönöm, de nincs szükségem segítségre – felelte fagyosan.

-Nem is ajánlottam ilyesmit – jegyezte meg a tünde. - Azt mondtam, _elmagyarázom_. Sok mindenre képes vagyok, úrnőm, de nem tudnék neked segíteni olyasvalamiben, amiről fogalmad sincs.

Arwen úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha megpofozták volna. Ismerte ezt a hangnemet – legtöbbször Elladan és Elrohir beszéltek így vele, a végén hozzátéve, hogy _húgocskám_. Ám Gildor hangjából hiányzott a gúny; tele volt színtiszta tárgyilagossággal.

-Ez igaz – szaladt ki Arwen száján, ahogy a tünde szemébe nézett. - Akkor hát, elmagyarázod?

-Nos, így már eljutunk valahová – mosolyodott el Gildor. - Mutasd azt a térképet...

Arwen némi bosszúsággal vette tudomásul, hogy az utánpótlásokról szóló térkép – és tulajdonképpen minden haditérkép – pofonegyszerű, ha valaki tudja a titkát. Elrond térképei legtöbbször nem is a szalagcímen szereplő területet ábrázolták, csupán egy légből kapott térhálót, amely fejjel lefelé, jobbra fordítva vagy valami más szögben az adott helyszín területét adta ki mérföldekben mérve. Egy másik térképen az apró pontokat elfeledett korokból származó rúnák jelölték, és különböző szabályok szerint összeolvasva más-más város nevét adták ki. Gildor egy szempillantás alatt leolvasta mindet, sokszor elismerve Elrond találékonyságát. Arwen kérdésére, hogy honnan szerez ötleteket a megfejtéshez, csak nevetett.

-Ó, több ezer évet töltöttünk együtt... kölyökkorunkban mindig hasonlókat rajzolt, és beavatott a titkukba.

Arwen kutató pillantást vetett a tündére; minden önfegyelmét latba vetette, hogy fel ne tegye a szerinte meglehetősen gyermeteg kérdést: vajon milyen volt akkortájt az apja...? Ám Gildor válaszolt, mintha olvasna a gondolataiban.

-Nyughatatlan volt, meglehetősen önhitt, és szünet nélkül a bajt kereste. Naphosszat csak a harcról és dicsőségről beszélt, más nem is érdekelte. Még szinte gyermek volt, de már páncélban rohangált, és orkokat meg farkaslovasokat hajkurászott. Akkoriban is voltak épp elegen...

Arwen zavartan vette tudomásul, hogy ez a leírás Cúthalionra is pontosan illik.

-Mikor változott meg? - kérdezte halkan.

Gildor felnevetett. - Amikor megházasodott, természetesen. Illetve valamivel előtte. Jól jegyezd meg, úrnőm: a szerelem a legjobb katonák megrontója – a tünde mosolya váratlanul kissé lehervadt. - Hogy mostanában milyen, azt persze nem tudom. Celebrían halála aligha tett jót neki – tette hozzá halkabban.

-Aligha – ismételte Arwen mereven. Édesanyja emlékétől elfacsarodott a szíve.

-Bocsáss meg, úrnőm – szabadkozott Gildor. Csend telepedett közéjük, ám a férfi felbátorodva folytatta. - Nincs okod a csüggedésre. Te szabad vagy, erős és gyönyörű. És nagyon hasonlítasz arra az Elrondra, akit én ismertem.

Arwen felpillantott, Gildor égszínkék szemébe nézve.

-Őt is gyönyörűnek találod?

A férfi hangosan felkacagott, és a lány vele nevetett. A gomolygó, sötét felhők fölött aranysárgán izzott a nap; egy-egy elszánt fénysugár keresztülverekedte magát a szürkeségen, és bearanyozta az ablaküvegen túl lengedező, barnuló lombokat.

-Engedjetek be! Beszélnem kell Arwen úrnővel.

Daeron hangja kardként vágta ketté a béke és derű kicsiny szigetét, amit Arwen Gildor jelenlétében érzett. A főparancsnok arcán azonban nyoma sem volt komorságnak vagy fáradtságnak, amikor belépett; szélesen mosolygott, és a lány ölében heverő térképek egyik testvérét lobogtatta.

-Úrnőm! - Daeron futólag meghajolt; próbálta fegyelmezni magát, ám még mindig fülig ért a szája. - Két jó hírt hozok, és egy rosszat.

-Ugyancsak vágytam már néhány jó hírre – jegyezte meg Arwen. - Mi történt?

-Nos, ami a legfontosabb jó hír: az orkhordák visszavonulnak – felelte Daeron. - Keletre mennek, a Köd-hegység felé, minket nem háborgatnak többé, és Arnort is békén hagyják. Most következik a rossz: hazafelé jövet valószínűleg keresztezik majd Elrond úr útját. És íme ismét egy jó: szövetségeseinkkel együtt majdnem ötezer fős haderőnk elsöpri majd őket, mint szél a pernyét.

-Köszönet és hála Manwénak – sóhajtott a lány, viszonozva Daeron mosolyát. - Köszönöm, főparancsnok.

Gildor arca azonban elfelhősödött. - Nem tetszik ez nekem – mondta. - Most erősek. Ugyan miért vonulnának vissza? Kell, hogy legyen valami komiszság a háttérben. Az efféle népség igen híres az önhittségéről; ezt csak felsőbb hatalom törhette meg. Úrnőm, én a helyedben felderítőket küldenék a nyomukba, hogy kiszimatolják, mit terveznek.

-Úrnőm, szerintem ez nem szükséges – vágott közbe Daeron. - A vadász sem küldi agarait a sánta őzbakra; tudja, hogy úgysem jutna messzire. Lórien ébersége megvédi a túlnani földeket, ahogy minket is megvédett.

-Ez ostobaság – fakadt ki Gildor. - Már megbocsáss, Daeron uram, de főparancsnokként lehetne annyi eszed, hogy nem engedsz több hordányi orkot felügyelet nélkül barangolni Imladris százmérföldes körzetében. Tudsz felelősséget vállalni érte, ha az egyik csapatuk kifosztja Brít vagy egy másik várost? Bár alighanem ez egyszer mindenki biztonságban van: ezeknek a mocskos kis szörnyetegeknek máshol akadt dolguk. Csak tudnám, hol...

-Őszintén sajnálom, ha nem elégítem ki a kalandvágyadat, Gildor – felelte Daeron emelt hangon -, ám ez nem a Vadon, és Völgyzugoly katonái nem a noldáid, akikkel kedvedre játszadozhatsz. Mi itt az Őrségben ismerjük a felelősség fogalmát, és igyekszünk eleget tenni neki. Amennyiben neked úgy tartja kedved, hogy a légbőlkapott összeesküvés-elméleteidet kergesd, eredj, és derítsd ki magad, mit akarnak abban a nyomorult hegységben – természetesen a szeméthajigáláson kívül.

-Úgy – sziszegte Gildor. - Ám legyen. Akkor magam megyek; és nem kérek senkit, hogy tartson velem. Ám ha visszatérek, lesz némi mondanivalóm számodra a felelősségről, Elkényelmesedett Daeron.

-Elég ebből! - Arwen éles hangja és felemelt keze némileg lehűtötte a két villogó szemű férfit. - Elég! - ismételte a lány, hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait. - Ne beszéljetek így egymással; nem méltó hozzátok, ráadásul nem vagyunk abban a helyzetben, hogy bármiféle ellentét közénk álljon. Össze kell tartanunk!

-Inkább alszom fagyökerek között a Vadonban, mintsem összetartsak _ezzel_ – morogta Gildor.

-Úrnőm, hát nem hallod, hogy beszél? - vágta rá Daeron. - Én nagy tisztességgel fogadtam, amikor idejött, és nem voltam vele kevésbé barátságos, mint tulajdon rokonaimmal. S mit kaptam cserébe? Határtalan gőgjét és lenézését, beleszólását mindenbe, és a döntéseim örökös felülbírálását. Van egy pont, amíg ezt képes vagyok udvariasan tűrni, de most már jócskán túl vagyunk rajta.

-Nem akarom többé a mondvacsinált érveiteket hallgatni! - szögezte le Arwen. - Mindketten jót akartok a magatok módján, ám a város úrnőjeként _én_ döntöm el, mit csinálunk.

-És mit csinálunk, úrnőm? – kérdezte Gildor, immár udvariasabb hangon.

-Hazaküldjük a lórieni katonákat – felelte Arwen. - Összevonjuk erőinket a kószákkal, és kialakítunk egy védzárat, így vissza tudunk verni egy esetleges támadást. Valóban őrültség volna letenni arról a lehetőségről, hogy ellenségeink visszatérnek. Ám az orkok sem maradnak őrizetlenül; üzenek Caras Galadhonba, és megkérem, figyeltessék őket kettőzött erővel. Egy hadműveletük sem maradhat titokban. Nos, elégedettek vagytok?

-Tökéletesen, úrnőm – Daeron futólag meghajolt. - Most azonban, ha megengeded, távoznék. Valakinek a város biztonságáról is gondoskodnia kell.

A főparancsnok egy utolsó, fagyos pillantást vetett Gildorra, azzal becsukódott mögötte a kétszárnyú ajtó.

Arwen halkan felsóhajtott.

-Köszönöm, hogy figyelembe veszed a kétségeimet, úrnőm – szólalt meg Gildor. - Bocsáss meg, hogy így beszéltem a jelenlétedben... úgy fest, minél tovább utazom a Vadonban, annál bárdolatlanabb leszek. S a helyzet aligha javul majd, mivel visszatérek. Attól tartok, itt többé nem látnak szívesen.

-Talán így van – felelte Arwen -, de ha mást nem is, azt elismerik, hogy Völgyzugolynak szüksége van rád és harcosaidra. Kevesen vagyunk...

-Eszemben sincs magammal vinni a társaimat – sóhajtott Gildor. - Hisz épphogy csak megtalálták az otthont, amelyet kerestek. Nem, úrnőm; magam megyek. Utána kell járnom, miben sántikálnak az orkok.

-Éppen most állítottam rájuk Lórien teljes határőrségét – Arwen csípőre tette a kezét. - Mit akarsz még?

-A régi törp-bánya a forrása minden komiszságnak, erre a nyakamat teszem – Gildor hangjába visszatért a gúny. - A sötétség legmélye rejti a titkaikat; ezeket kell megfejtenünk. Ugyan mit tudnak erről Celeborn szünet nélkül dalolászó szőke angyalkái? - A férfi váratlanul észrevette magát. - Manwéra, most meg már a rokonaidat sértegetem... lásd be, úrnőm, valóban mennem kell.

Ám Arwen felkacagott; hiába is próbálta volna elrejteni vidámságát, még a könnye is kifolyt nevettében.

-Nem hibáztathatlak nyers szavaidért, hisz igazat beszélsz – mondta végül, még mindig mosolyogva. - Ám arra kérlek, a többiekkel légy szelídebb. Kétlem, hogy mindegyikük értené a tréfát, ahogy az imént is láttad. Te úgy véled, csupán tettél egy csipkelődő megjegyzést, ám Daeron úgy érzi, a becsületébe gázoltak. Mindezek ellenére azonban mégis szükség van rád... nincs itt még egy olyan tapasztalt harcos, mint te.

-Az Őrség tele van tapasztalt harcosokkal – vont vállat Gildor. - Minek maradjak?

-Azért, mert én kérlek rá – szaladt ki Arwen száján.

Nem sok egyebet mondhatott volna, ami zavarba hozza Gildort. A férfi szólásra nyitotta a száját, aztán megint becsukta.

-Ugyan miért kérnél ilyesmire, úrnőm? - kérdezte, amikor végre megtalálta a hangját.

-Szükségem van valakire, aki a híres-neves felelősségtudata ellenére is meg tud nevettetni – felelte Arwen. Gildor rápillantott; a lány meglepetést és örömet látott az arcán, aztán a férfi barátságosan elmosolyodott.

-Ez esetben, Arwen úrnő – felelte -, ki sem teszem a lábam a kastélyból.


	30. Chapter 31

XXX.

Bilbó egy teljes órája távol volt már. A törpök kezdetben csupán aggódó pillantásokat váltottak; később várakozva figyelték az ajtót, némán dohogva magukban, majd sugdolózni kezdtek. Thorin időről időre csendre intette őket, ám maga sem tűnt sokkal bizakodóbbnak.

A hobbit immár másodjára próbált szerencsét varázsgyűrűjével a tárnák mélyén; a sárkánynál tett első látogatásáról egy jókora aranykupával a kezében tért vissza. A törpök szinte hősként ünnepelték, ám örömük nem tartott soká. Aznap este Szmóg kirontott Erebor Főkapuján, hogy rajtuk üssön; készleteik jó része tönkrement, Bofur és Bombur kis híján a mélybe zuhantak, s a sárkánytűz csúszós, fekete hamuval takarta be a hegyoldalt. Azóta a tárnák mélyére vezető járatban tanyáztak, nem messze az ajtótól.

Cúthalion rémálmainak visszatérő szereplője volt a vörös-arany sárkány, ahogy húszlábnyi lángokat fújva csap le a sziklaszirten táborozó törpökre. Szmóg óriási volt, maga is akkora, mint egy kisebb hegy; Cúthalion gyakran eltűnődött, vajon a Főkapu mekkora lehet, ha egy ilyen hatalmas fenevad kifér rajta. A törpök ugyanis nem mertek leereszkedni a Hegy bejáratának völgyébe; sejtették, hogy a sárkány éberen figyel.

Aragorn idegesen fészkelődött mellette. Cúthalion oldalba bökte, és azt suttogta:

-Mi baj?

-Képtelen vagyok szabadulni a nyugtalanságomtól – feszengett Aragorn. - Nem kéne itt lennünk... Thranduil udvarában kellett volna maradnunk. Szólnunk kellett volna a királynak. Bátrak vagyunk, Thal, és ha szabad ilyet mondanom, még ügyesek is... ám egy sárkány ellen ez mit sem ér. Itt sem tehetünk többet a szeretteinkért, mint a palotába zárva. Ha pedig Thranduil tudna Elrond tervéről, talán minden másképp történne.

-Halkabban! - sziszegte Cúthalion, és tekintete a törpökre villant. Látszólag egyikük sem hallotta meg; hogy eltereljék figyelmüket Bilbóról, atyáik örökségét, kedvenc fegyvereiket és kristályaikat emlegették, amelyek mind ott hevertek a Hegy gyomrában, Thrór romos termében, hogy heverőül szolgáljanak a sárkánynak. - Estel – suttogta a fiú, immár nyugodtabb hangon -, nem volt választásunk. Thranduil nem adta volna ingyen a törpök szabadságát, Thorin pedig túl büszke lett volna ahhoz, hogy részesedést ígérjen neki a kincsből. Mindeközben pedig telt volna az _idő_ , Estel, a drága idő. Ez nem a mi kalandunk és nem a mi végzetünk, de hová lennénk a szeretteink nélkül? A Sárkány, ha életben marad, megöli őket. Minden követ meg _kell_ mozgatnunk, hogy Thorin sikerrel járjon, mert az ő küldetésétől függ a sorsunk. Nem világos a számomra, ada hogy mehetett bele ebbe, de nem is feladatom megítélni a tetteit... a családom, a barátaim, a _népem_ lovagol most Esgarothba, és Esgaroth itt van negyvenmérföldnyire.

Aragorn tűnődő pillantást vetett a barátjára.

-Gondolod, a helyes dolgot tettük? Nekem úgy tűnik, a törpöket sokkal inkább érdekli a kincs, mint a Sárkány. Kissé elhanyagolják a feladatukat...

-Nem tudják, miért jöttünk velük – felelte halkan Cúthalion. - Nem is sejtik. Azt hiszik, részesedést kapunk majd a kincsből, vagy elragadott minket az arany utáni vágy, esetleg szeretjük a kalandokat. A hajón, mielőtt elindultunk, Thorin elárulta a célunkat, de elengedték a fülük mellett, ahogy terveztem. Nem szabad megtudniuk, Estel. Nem bíznak a tündékben... ha nem vagyunk elég óvatosak, arra fognak kilyukadni, hogy apám szántszándékkal küldte őket a halálba, a siker legkisebb lehetősége nélkül. Csatlakozz hát hozzájuk. Beszélj kardokról, kincsekről és lovagokról, hadd lássák a lelkesedést a szemedben. Az emberek fogékonyak az ilyesmire... a gondolataidat pedig tartsd meg magadnak. Csak figyelj és láss.

-Na és Thorin?- suttogta Aragorn. - Vele őszintén beszéltél.

-Kénytelen voltam rá. Thorin nagyon okos... és bár kétségeimet félretéve egyenes voltam vele, nem hiszem, hogy ő is ezt tette. Nem... egyáltalán nem bízik bennünk. Egyikünkben sem; valószínűleg azért hozott minket magával, mert az árulásunktól tartott.

-Árulás? De hát esküt tettél, vagy nem? - suttogta Aragorn elkerekedett szemekkel.

-Megesküdtem, hogy kiszabadítom, igen. Arra nem esküdtem, mit teszek _utána_. Ennek az apró, ám annál fontosabb részletnek később még nagy hasznát vehetjük.

Aragorn egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán értetlenül pillantott Cúthalionra.

-Miért mondod ezt? - kérdezte. - Becsapnád?

-Nem, félreértesz... ez csak óvatosság – sóhajtott a tünde. - Az aggodalom teszi... És az, hogy félek. Úgy van, Estel, félek; minden éjjel Szmógot látom álmomban, ahogy a családomra támad. Néha mind elégnek a tűzben... ahogy én is elégtem volna, ha Elladan nem ment meg. - Összeborzongott, ám keze bilincsként szorult az övében függő sápadt tőr markolatára. - És csak nyavalygok, mint egy csecsemő – sziszegte Cúthalion. - És haszontalan vagyok, kicsi, és tehetetlen.

Aragorn e három tulajdonság közül egyiket sem tartotta Cúthalion sajátjának. Az a tünde, aki vele szemben ült, és a repedezett sziklafalnak préselődve igyekezett elkerülni a járatba csapó szélroham hidegét, a legkevésbé sem hasonlított arra a Cúthalionra, akit megismert.

A változás kezdetben észrevehetetlen volt; Aragorn azonban lassanként arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy minden azon a sötét, rémisztő éjjelen kezdődött, amikor Cúthalion övébe tűzte a Boszorkányúr tőrét. A fiú attól fogva csupán egyszer vált meg a fegyvertől, arra a fél órára, amíg ő, Aragorn meglékelte Thranduil király hajóit.  
A kósza emlékezett a fekete füstre, amely sűrűn, fojtón gomolygott a vitorlások felett; és a csípős bűzre, amely mérges gázként itta magát a tüdejébe. Ha sokáig marad ott, tán el is ájult volna. Álmatlan éjszakáin, amikor felidézte Cúthalion szeszélyes hangulatingadozásait és megváltozott viselkedését, képtelen volt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy barátját is ugyanez a feketeség rágja belülről. A fiú csupán a családját akarta megmenteni: Aragornnak esze ágában sem volt kételkedni ebben, ám lelkiismerete egyre nehezebben hagyta jóvá a Cúthalion által alkalmazott eszközöket.  
 _Az a dühös kirohanás Radagast ellen... a cselszövések... az alku Thorinnal... még az sem tartotta vissza az esküvéstől, hogy önmagát kellett megsebeznie. A hajók... az őrök elaltatása... a szökés... Tó-Város embereinek hitegetése... hiszen Thal retteg! Nem bízik senkiben és semmiben; még csak nem is szól senkihez. Nem is alszik. Csupán ül egész éjjel, tettrekészen, és szorongatja azt az ocsmányságot. Meg fog őrülni..._

Aragorn már jó ideje aggódott barátjáért, ám a Hegyhez közeledve kettőzött sebességgel kezdett romlani a helyzet. Mindig ugyanazt a kemény, elszánt kifejezést látta az arcán; mintha Cúthalion úgy döntött volna, többé nem enged teret a szívében semmiféle érzésnek. Szmógtól való félelmének sem adta többé jelét; Aragorn úgy látta, büszkeségéből emel maga elé pajzsot, és dühére támaszkodik, mint egyetlen fegyverre. A kósza néha úgy érezte, barátja fel sem fogja, amikor beszélnek hozzá; ha rá is nézett valakire, a tekintete álmatag volt, mélyebb a feneketlen kútnál, és messze járt. Mintha visszasüppedt volna saját világába, mindent kizárva a fejéből Elrondon és Szmógon kívül. És nem mosolygott többé, nem is nevetett. Várt.

 _Engem is megölne, ha ártani akarnék Elrondnak vagy valamelyik bátyjának,_ futott át Aragorn agyán. A gondolat nevetségesen abszurd volt, ám megijesztette.

 _El kell vennem tőle azt a tőrt. Meg kell próbálnom... sosem lett volna szabad megérintenie, magához vennie, és sosem lett volna szabad használnunk. Bármit is teszünk vele, rosszra fordul, balszerencsét és ellenségeskedést szít._

Aragorn gondterhelt pillantást vetett a Boszorkányúr tőrére. Ezúttal csupán karcsú markolata látszott ki a Cúthalion övén függő tokból, ám a sápadt kinti fény szédítő táncot járt a hideg, fekete fémen; és Aragorn pislogó szemeknek látta a vakító fénypöttyöket. Szemeknek, amelyek kacagnak rajta.

 _Nem győzhetsz, te undok szörnyeteg! A barátom erősebb nálad._

* * *

Egyszerre léptek dobogása hangzott fel a járat mélyén, és Bilbó tűnt elő a sötétből. A hobbit zihálva, izzadtan és porosan botorkált feléjük; ahogy lerogyott a törpök közé, mindannyian láthatták, hogy tarkójáról leégett a haj.

Ha valami, ez felrázta Cúthaliont. - Zsákos úr! - pattant fel izgatottan. - Mi történt? Mit csinál a sárkány?

-Alvást tettetett – kezdte Bilbó borzongva -, de ébren várt... nem láthatott meg, hisz rajtam volt a gyűrűm, de érezte a szagomat. És beszélt velem. Talán nem kellett volna válaszolnom... ostobának érzem magam. Túl sokat mondtam neki! És utána dühbe jött.

-Ugyan – Balin a hobbit vállára tette a kezét. - A sárkányok ravasz lények, nem tud bárki csak úgy eldiskurálni velük. Azt beszélik, még el is varázsolják, aki könnyű szívvel merészkedik a közelükbe. Mondd el inkább, amire emlékszel a beszélgetésből!

Cúthalion és Aragorn a törpök közé telepedtek, hogy meghallgassák Bilbó történetét. Thorin és társai az események elhangzása után többször is biztosították a hobbitot arról, mennyire ügyes volt, és hogy bár megmenekülése egy hajszálon múlt, végül győztesen került ki a szópárbajból.

-Csak az a kár, hogy tudja, hányan vagyunk – sóhajtott Fili. - Ha elhitetted volna vele, hogy egy seregnyi törp veszi körül a Hegyet, talán más hangon beszél a vén csirkefogó.

-Már egyszer ránk támadt – vetette ellen Balin. - Láthatta, hogy nincs seregünk. Ám én úgy vélem, épp ezért jelentünk számára veszélyt. Kevesen vagyunk, ez igaz, ám könnyen elrejtőzünk, és elég egy apró barlang, hogy meghúzzuk magunkat. Egy sereget néhány felgyújtott sátor is a halálba küldhet, ha nincs víz a közelben, hogy eloltsák.

-Sőt, ha szerencsénk van, talán azt hiszi, az esgarothiak műve az egész, és ellenük vonul – szólt közbe Kili. - A városuk a Hosszú-tó tetejére épült... mindent lelocsolnak vízzel, a külső, föld alatti raktáraikba menekülnek, és Szmóg bottal ütheti a nyomukat.

-A Féreg így is a földdel egyenlővé tenné az otthonukat – jegyezte meg Thorin. - És a kertjeiket. Utána pedig minden bizonnyal tőlünk követelnének kártérítést.

 _Kártérítést,_ gondolta Aragorn. _Ugyan mire mennek azzal, ha hamuvá égnek? A holtak nem esznek és nem isznak, nem cserélgetnek drágaköveket. A holtak... holtak._

Cúthalion kísértetfehér arccal bámulta a járatba szűrődő gyér fényt; Aragorn azon kapta magát, hogy jobban aggódik barátjáért, mint saját magáért, vagy akár a szeretteiért.

 _Ha Elrondnak baja esik, Thal beleőrül. Nem hagyhatom..._

 _De mit tehetnék?_

* * *

-Csukjátok be az ajtót! - könyörgött Bilbó, immár harmadszor. Hangja nem volt több rémült cincogásnál.

-Ha becsukjuk, azzal egy teljes évre bezárjuk magunkat a Hegybe – felelt neki Thorin, szintén harmadjára. - Ha így teszünk, csak a sárkánybarlangon keresztül vezet kiút. Nem tetszik az ötleted, Zsákos úr. Szmóg óriási... minden bizonnyal meghallanánk, ha közeledne. Az első gyanús neszre bezárjuk azt az ajtót, erre szavamat adom.

 _Nem, ne csukjátok be,_ fohászkodott Cúthalion. _Nem csukhatjátok be..._

Az ajtó jelentette az egyetlen kapcsolatot közte és szerettei között. Nem bírta volna elviselni, ha ezt is elveszíti, az utolsó gyér fénynyalábot, a szellő utolsó hűs lehelletét...

A társaság nyugovóra tért; őrséget állítottak, és mindenki takarókba csavarva lapult a falhoz. Fáztak; ám nem mertek tüzet gyújtani.

Talán negyed óra telhetett el; Bilbó suttogó hangját felerősítették az érdes falak.

-Könyörgök, csukjátok be! Bízzatok bennem, ha nyitva marad, nem érjük meg a reggelt!

Kili lemondóan felsóhajtott, és talpra rángatta Filit; ketten kétfelől nekiveselkedtek, hogy betolják az ajtót.

-Ne, kérlek – hallotta magát Cúthalion -, mi van, ha a sárkány a trónteremben tanyázik?

Ám ekkor már késő volt. Az ajtó tompa, átható dörrenéssel bezárult; sarokvasai, zárja a sziklába olvadtak, belemosódtak, aztán teljesen eltűntek.

Mindezt azonban senki sem láthatta a sötétben; mire Glóin fáklyát gyújtott, az ajtó már sehol sem volt. Cúthalion érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe; mérgesen pislogott, hogy eltüntesse őket.

 _Nem vagyok már kisfiú... miért bőgök? Ada nem ezt tenné... ada cselekedne._

 _Ada kinyitná azt a nyomorult ajtót és megölné a sárkányt_.

Ám újonnan támadt keserű cinizmusa ezt a lehetőséget sem fogadta el.

 _Nem, ő sem mindenható. Ez az ajtó csak Durin napján nyílik ki; a sárkányt pedig hidegen hagyná apám tekintélye. Ugyanúgy megpróbálná felperzselni, mint bárki mást. Ada az eszével aratna győzelmet. Keresne egy helyet ezekben a barlangokban, ahol életben maradhat..._

-Ez butaság volt, Zsákos úr – szólalt meg Bombur. - Most aztán nagy pácban vagyunk... innen az egyetlen út a trónterembe vezet.

-A trónterembe – bólintott Bilbó, és váratlanul szélesen elmosolyodott. - A kincseitekhez. Az aranyhegy közepébe, barátom; és ott védve vagyunk a sárkánytól, vagy legalábbis a tüzétől. Gondolod, hogy felgyújtaná drágalátos vagyonát? Az arany könnyen olvad.

Sok törp eltátotta a száját, többen hangosan felnevettek. Még Aragorn is mosolygott.

-Szmóg valószínűleg kívülről próbál majd elkapni minket – folytatta Bilbó. - Ám sosem jut közel hozzánk.

-Zárjuk be a Főkaput! - lelkendezett Fili. - Akkor már be sem juthat többé!

-NE! - Cúthalionból rettegve, reményvesztetten tört ki a kiáltás.

 _Gondolkodj,_ förmedt saját magára. _Nem tudhatják meg... nem árulhatod el magad... itt nem... most nem..._

-... használjátok az eszeteket! Mindannyian be lennénk zárva a Hegybe, immár végérvényesen. Nincs elég élelmünk, nincs vizünk, nincs mivel fűtsünk... ez öngyilkosság lenne. Ám ha megfigyelitek, merre akar hazatérni Szmóg, egyetlen nyilatok végezhet vele.

 _Bilbó azt mondta, a hasára drágakövek rakódtak, ám a bal mellén van egy üres folt. Akár én is lelőhetném... és akkor én lennék Sárkányölő Cúthalion._ Tetszett neki a gondolat.

Vitájuknak fülsiketítő dörrenés vetett véget; utána pedig rekedt ordítás rezgette meg a levegőt. Szmóg ordítása.

 _Itt van._

A sárkány a lármából ítélve lángba borította a fél hegyoldalt; karmai perzselő dühvel, ám tehetetlenül kaparászták az ajtó külső oldalát.

 _Idebent vagyok, a sárkány és az apám pedig odakint._

Cúthalion fejéből egyszerre kiröppent minden terv, minden gondolat; a józan eszével együtt. Felpattant. Keze öntudatlanul kereste meg a Morgul-tőrt az övében.

 _Ha ez nem segít, akkor semmi sem._

Nem törődött a törpökkel; kiáltásaikkal, hadonászásukkal, rémületükkel. A sárkány lehelletétől felforrósodott ajtóhoz rohant, és teljes erejéből a sziklára vágott a Morgul-tőrrel. A fal nem engedett; a penge élén fekete repedés futott végig. A tőr még a sziklán keresztül is érezte a sárkánytüzet.

 _Nem._

Cúthalion újra a sziklára vágott; jobb keze fakóvörösre égett, ahogy a tőr megcsúszott, és ő ordítva rátenyerelt a falra.

 _Nem..._

Valaki elrántotta a fal mellől; húszlábnyi kőtömb zuhant arra a helyre, ahol az imént még ő térdelt. Erős kéz csavarta ki a pengét a kezéből.

 _Nem!_

Aragorn teljes erejéből elhajította a Morgul-tőrt, ami a forró sziklával találkozva darabokra tört. A sápadtezüst fém szilánkjai füstté váltak; egy pillanat telt el csupán, s az üres markolat pendülve hullott a földre. Az üvöltés és kaparászás elhalt, hatalmas bőrszányak csattogását hallották. Szmóg elrepült.

-NEM! - Cúthalion dühödt elszántsággal feszült az áthatolhatatlan, nyirkos falnak, de mindhiába. A tömör sziklán az ő akaratereje sem törhetett át.

-Mi ütött beléd? - Fili megragadta a vállát. - Megmenekültünk! Élünk! Nem mi leszünk Szmóg vacsorája!

Cúthalion azon kapta magát, hogy könnybe lábad a szeme, ám hangja tiszta és józan maradt.

-Nem – zihálta. - Nem mi, hanem az apám.

Ahogy tetteinek következményei lassan beúsztak a tudatába, minden ereje elszállt, és ő ájultan roskadt a fal tövébe.

* * *

-Ugye csak alszik?

-Mi egyebet csinálna?

-Úgy értem, ugye... ugye nem halt meg?

-Dehogy, hisz lélegzik.

-Mit is mondtál, Fili, mi történt vele?

-Csak úgy összeesett...talán sokkot kapott. Vagy szélütést. Még sosem láttam ilyet, csak hallottam róla... talán borogatás kellene neki.

-Ostobaság. Megmondom én, mi kellene neki: ital. Hol van Thorin? Talán még maradt abból az _ur_ -valamiből...

- _Urnen_ – mormolta Cúthalion, és minden lelkierejét összeszedve elmosolyodott. - Tényleg jólesne.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és a fölé hajló aggódó arcokra fókuszáljon. Fili, Kili, Bifur és Bofur körülötte térdeltek, a két ifjabb törp mögött pedig Bilbó nyújtogatta a nyakát. A többiek nagyobb távolságból figyelték a jelenetet, de minden arcon nyugtalanság tükröződött. Cúthalion majdnem felszisszent, ahogy ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát; gerincén ismét megsajdult az elfeledett heg, égett jobb keze pedig forrón lüktetett. A fájdalom azonban furcsamód kitisztította a fiú ködös elméjét; szíve sosem látott hévvel dübörgött fel a dühös, kétségbeesett félelemtől.

-Hé, hé, ne olyan gyorsan! – Bofur gyengéden visszanyomta a rongyos pokrócra, amelyen feküdt. - Pihenned kell. Szélhűlésed van...

-Szélütés – vágott közbe szemrehányóan Fili.

-Nincs semmi bajom – Cúthalion erőt vett magán. - Csak megszédültem, ennyi az egész. Bevertem a fejem a sziklába, ezért ájulhattam el. Minden rendben, csak fáradt vagyok... Aragorn hol van?

-Thorinnal és Balinnal ment – felelte Bilbó. - Valami arkenkövet keresnek. Állítólag nincs a kincsek között, és Thorin úgy gondolja, a nagyapja régi lakosztályában maradhatott.

-Nem valami arkenkövet; _az_ Arkenkövet! - mordult fel Glóin. - A Hegy Szívét! Az a saját fényében ragyogó drágakő egymaga ér annyit, mint a világ összes sárkánykincse!

Cúthalion a hűvös sziklának dőlt, és a szemét meresztgette; Thrór egykori trónterme teljes pompájában tárult a szeme elé. A fiú szíve szaltózott egyet, ahogy a törp-királyok felhalmozott vagyonára vetült a pillantása. Arany, ezüst, drágakövek, ékszerek, fegyverek és páncélok ekkora tömegét még elképzelni sem tudta soha. Szmóg, ha nincs épp házon kívül, a feje búbjáig elmerülhetett volna a kincsben; s akkor senki észre nem veszi a drágakövek halmai alatt rejtőző szörnyeteget.

 _Ám Thorinnak mindez nem elég... hátrahagyta az egész aranyhegyet, hogy megkeressen egyetlen követ._

Cúthalion kínlódva felállt, és homlokára szorított kézzel odébb botorkált. A legkevésbé sem érdekelték a törpök díszes csecsebecséi – megállás nélkül zúgott a feje, és apró, fehér pöttyök táncoltak a szeme előtt. Állapota arra emlékeztette, amikor a varg nekiesett; és ez az emlék nem bizonyult túl kellemesnek. Félre akart vonulni, egyedül akart lenni, senkivel sem akart beszélni...

Az alagútra nyíló ajtó mögött keresett menedéket; ott kuporgott a nyirkos falnak dőlve, a sötétben, mintha azt remélné, ott elbújhat elméje szörnyetegei elől.

 _Szmóg most Esgaroth fölött köröz, talán már le is csapott. Az emberek félreverik a harangjaikat, és kétségbeesetten menekülnek a folyón. A Város Ura ezerszer átkozza a nevünket, mert tudja, hogy mi ébresztettük fel a sárkányt. Büszke hajók indulnak útnak, de lángtengerbe fullad az összes; Tó-Város talpraesett embereiből nem marad más, csak egy kupac hamu, és megfeketedett csontok. Varjak, és más dögevők köröznek a kátrányszínűre aszott város fölött, amelynek romjait lassan elnyeli a tó. Szmóg elégedetten dőzsöl..._

 _Ám ekkor észrevesz valami mást, valami újat. Lándzsások tengerét. Büszke tündéket és embereket, nagy zászlókkal; az élükön adát, a legszebb páncéljában. Szmóg felüvölt, mert gyűlöli a tündéket. Gyűlöl mindent, és mindenkit. Nagyra tátja száját, gyilkos tüzet fúj a sereg széles frontvonalára. Halált oszt, amerre csak elsuhan._

 _Egyszer már elveszítettem a családomat. Nincs többé apám, sem anyám, de a sors új lehetőséggel ajándékozott meg. Ám én nem éltem vele. Napokon, talán órákon belül ismét elveszítek mindenkit, aki kedves nekem. Aragorn is elárvul miattam; Aragorn, a legjobb barátom. Az egyetlen igazi barátom_...

Cúthalion határtalan szégyenére felzokogott, és öklével a sziklára vágott. Érezte, ahogy ujjperceiből kiserken a vér, és dús, forró patakként csurog a csontszáraz padlóra; és már-már azt kívánta, bár végezte volna ő is a sárkány torkában.

-Thal...?

Bizonytalan, halk hang volt; oly kevéssé hasonlított önmagára, hogy Cúthalion csak akkor tudta összekapcsolni a gazdájával, Zsákos Bilbóval, amikor kelletlenül felnézett, könnyeit kócos, csimbókokban lógó haja mögé rejtve.

-Éhes lehetsz – mondta a hobbit. - Hoztam neked vacsorát... és egy kis vizet.

-Úgy érzem, egy falatot sem bírnék lenyelni – nyögte ki Cúthalion. - De azért köszönöm – tette hozzá, és a tálért nyúlt. Elrond mélyen a fejébe véste, hogy sose utasítsa vissza mások figyelmességét; nevelőapjára gondolva azonban újra sírni támadt kedve.

Bilbó a gesztustól felbátorodva letelepedett a tündével szemben.

-Biztos jól vagy? - kérdezte.

-Persze. Ne aggódj miattam... csak arra kérlek, küldd ide Aragornt, ha megjön.

Cúthalion a legkevésbé sem volt biztos benne, hogy beszélni akarna vele, de a sírás gondolata egy fokkal elviselhetőbbnek tűnt a kósza vállán, mint bárki másén a társaságból; márpedig nem érezte úgy, hogy a közeljövőben képes lesz az érzelemnyilvánítás bármely más formájára.

Bilbó néhány perc elteltével visszatért a törpökhöz, Cúthalion pedig kelletlenül hozzálátott a szelet szárított húshoz és áporodott kenyérhez. Ivott néhány korty vizet is, a maradékot pedig tenyerébe fogta, és megmosta az arcát.

A víz jéghideg volt, szinte úgy érezte, a bőrére fagy; az új érzéssel együtt pedig új gondolatok költöztek a fejébe.

 _Vajon milyen gyorsan repül egy sárkány? Szmóg odaérhetett már Esgarothba? Akárhogyis, egy ekkora fenevad érkezése elég figyelemreméltó jelenség. Lehetetlen, hogy ada ne vegye észre. Az emberek valószínűleg áldozatul esnek Szmógnak, de mi a helyzet a családommal? Apám sosem vinné be a katonáit egy ilyen csapdába. Ő okosabb ennél... ráadásul Gandalf is vele van. Talán még Szarumán is. Ők azért zarándokoltak ide, hogy megtisztítsák a vidéket az orkoktól..._

 _Orkok. Gundabadból jönnek, északkeletről; és a Köd-hegység felől, nyugatról. Esetleg a kihalt Mordorból, délről. Éppen bekerítenék a sereget, ada pedig a rossz oldalra szorulna; Szmógot is számításba véve minden oldalról ellenség venné körül. Gundabad orkjainak tökéletes védelmet nyújtana a sárkány, mert egy irányból érkeznek. Csakhogy Szmógnak jószerével mindegy, kit fal fel. Akár a Köd-hegységből jövőkkel is megtehetné. Csak annyi kellene a győzelemhez, hogy apám és Arathorn seregei átvághassák a keleti frontvonalat..._

 _Vajon képesek rá? Vannak elegen? Aligha. Az orkok túlerőben lesznek. Csak akkor nyerhetnének egérutat, ha valaki szabaddá tenné a járást kelet felé... egy erőd kellene, ahová behúzódhatnak a tűz elől, egy hely, ami nehezen megközelíthető, elszánt őrséggel..._

 _Helyben vagy, te troll_ , szólalt meg egy gúnyos hang a fejében. _Nem is kívánhatnál ennél biztonságosabb erődöt; sem elszántabb őrséget._

Cúthalion lassan felemelte a fejét, és énjének egy része, a páni rémület és kétségbeesés mögött megbúvó kérlelhetetlen realitás folytatta okfejtését:

 _Egy seregre van szükséged, hogy megnyisd az orkok keleti frontvonalát. Itt vannak a törpök. Itt, körülötted. Thorin megesküdött, hogy megöli a sárkányt, vagy nem? Itt a tökéletes lehetőség, hogy beváltsa ígéretét. Meg kell győznöd._

 _Ugyan hogy győzhetném meg,_ vetette ellen a kétségbeesés, _hiszen csak egy ostoba kölyöknek tart. Csak nem képzeled, hogy elkezdenék könyörögni neki? Úgysem hallgatna az érveimre_.

 _Akkor kényszerítsd, hogy meghallgassa őket_ – felelte a realitás.

 _Képtelen vagyok rá!_

-Tedd meg, vagy ismét elárvulsz, te ostoba – Cúthalion az utolsó szavakat fennhangon mondta ki; sóhajtva és reményvesztetten, mégis olyan erővel, hogy visszaverték a falak.


	31. Chapter 32

XXXI.

Az ötödik roham után Elrond tagjai ólmos, émelyítő érzéssel teltek meg. Kétezer és ötvenkilenc évvel azelőtt küzdött utoljára hasonló problémával. _Elfáradt_.

Tartása mit sem vesztett határozottságából, és fekete vérben fürdő kardja egy pillanatra sem rezzent meg a kezében, ám lelkét kétségek ostromolták, a kétségek bizonytalanságot szültek, a bizonytalanság pedig dühbe lovallta.

Ezidáig valahányszor hadba vonult, tökéletesen tudatában volt annak, mit kell tennie, és ez milyen hatással lehet a rábízott katonákra. Gyermekkora óta másból sem állt az élete, mint felelősségtudata folyamatos fejlesztéséből. Miután Nargothrondot, sokadik otthonát lerombolták, ő pedig kimenekült a füstölgő romok közül, évtizedekig összefüggéstelen káoszban élt – jelenlegi állapotát leginkább ehhez tudta volna hasonlítani.

Miközben egykedvű fintorral kettéhasította egy ork nyakát (oldalra rántotta a lova fejét, hogy a fekete, kocsonyás vér szökőkútja egyikük arcát se érintse), visszaemlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor Gil-Galad oldalán járta a világot. A noldák utolsó nagykirálya szeszélyei, forrófejűsége, kalandvágya és teátrális stílusa ellenére kitűnő hadvezér volt; őszinte, becsületes, a végletekig talpraesett, és szinte mulattatóan találékony. Elrond már nem is tartotta számon, mennyit tanult tőle – jóformán mindent, amit a hadviselésről, a törvénykezésről, a vadonban való túlélésről, a nőkről, és úgy általában az életről tudott. Sok év telt el, mióta utoljára hiányolta a királya segítségét, ám biztos volt benne, hogy Gil-Galad ebben a pillanatban is tudná, mi a helyes. Ő, Elrond képtelen volt eldönteni. Kötelességének tartotta a serege élén kaszabolni az orkokat, biztatni a katonáit és irányítani a hadat, ahogy mindig; ám a szíve egyszerre reszketett fiaiért és népéért, és ereiben megállás nélkül lüktetett a Szmóg iránt érzett gyűlölet.

 _Vagy harcos légy, vagy szülő,_ emlékezett rá, hogy Gil-Galad egyszer ezt mondta neki. _Mindkét feladat a teljes lényedet kívánja. Nézz a sok páncélos lovagra magad körül... te talán arctalan tömegnek látod őket, ám mind egyéniségek. Mind olyanok, mint én. Morgoth vigye el, te is olyan vagy mint én, csak zöld csillagot hordasz a karvérteden, én meg kéket, mert én vagyok a király._

Elrond az őt körülvevő halál és szenvedés ellenére is elmosolyodott az emléken.

 _...de ha gyermekeid vannak, ez sem számít többé,_ folytatta kérlelhetetlenül a király hangjának emléke. _Ugyan ki tudná megmondani, mikor cselekszel helyesen egy csatában: ha lovagjaid mellett maradsz a reménytelenségben is, az utolsó vérig, és teljesíted kötelességeid, mint hadvezér? Ha seregedet hátrahagyva rohansz haza, hogy lelakatold az ajtót és a gyermekeid álmát őrizd? Ha a saját bőrödet mented, nehogy árván maradjanak? Felelj nekem! Ugye nem tudsz? Hogy is tudnál, hiszen ezek egymást kizáró feladatok. Ne légy olyan, mint az ostobák, akik azért házasodnak meg és nemzenek utódokat, hogy bebiztosítsák a hatalmukat. Egy gyermeknek szerető szülőkre és boldog családra van szüksége, nem arra, hogy egy nyereghez vagy trónszékhez láncolják. Ne a család, a legrátermettebb viselje a koronát... hisz nekem sincs gyermekem. Ilyenformán nem kényszerítek senkit az uralkodásra. Ha eljön az ideje, inkább kerítek olyat, aki alkalmas rá_.

Elrond újabb tíz ork-fejet hasított szét dühében és szégyenében.

 _Igaza van..._

 _Vagy mégsem?_

Mindennél jobban szerette a feleségét; érzelmeinek tüze mit sem csökkent azóta, hogy Celebrían elhagyta a földi világot. És a gyermekei... fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdene nélkülük. Nem is történhetett volna örömtelibb változás az életében, mint hogy felnevelhet három gyermeket, majd a sors játéka folytán még egyet.  
A birodalmát hasonló szenvedéllyel szerette, mintha egy ötödik gyermek volna; hangosabb, szeszélyesebb, problémásabb, mint az összes többi együttvéve. Tán épp ezért lelkesedett érte annyira. A katonái életét éppúgy becsülte, mint a sajátját, és sokkal éberebben őrizte. Még egyszer sem hagyta cserben őket, a legifjabb, legtapasztalatlanabb Őr-palántát sem vette semmibe. Képes volt megteremteni az egyensúlyt hadvezér, uralkodó és családapa között...

Egészen eddig a pillanatig.

Hűvös, fölényes nyugalma semmivé lett; gyilkos düh szikrái pattantak a szívében, s ahogy e szikrák bőszen titkolt félelmével találkozva lobot vetettek, egyszerre úgy érezte, mintha tűzvész tombolna a testében.

Ugyan ki láthatta előre, hogy ez egyszer megtörténik? Hogy bátran kell majd küzdenie katonái oldalán, míg a népe, a családja élete egy paraszthajszálon függ?

Tudta, hogy sosem bocsátja meg magának, ha hezitálása miatt elvesztik a csatát... ám ha a győzelem Elladan vagy Elrohir életébe kerül, abba minden valószínűség szerint beleőrül. Arról sem volt fogalma, mihez kezd, ha előjön a sárkány, és mindannyiukat porrá égeti.

Tudta, hogy az ő hibája lesz, egyedül az övé. Ő egyezett bele Gandalf lehetetlen tervébe. Ő választotta a késélen táncoló sorsvetést, a szerencsejátékot... soha nem lett volna szabad idejönnie. Soha nem lett volna szabad egy csapat törpre bíznia a népe biztonságát...

* * *

Kavargó gondolatfolyamát hátborzongató üvöltés szakította félbe, és Elrond azon kapta magát, hogy messze lehagyta sorait. Katonái megtorpantak, és döbbent, értetlen rémülettel pislogtak a völgy szája felé. Elrond megrántotta Reivan kantárszárát, hogy oldalra fordulva jobban szemügyre vehesse a közeledőket.

Mindeddig úgy tudta, a farkaslovasok népes csapata délről közelít, és Arathorn balszárnyát támadja. A sereg irányváltoztatásáról senki sem hozott hírt, ami két-háromezres létszámukat tekintve lehetetlennek tűnt. Elrondba jeges tüskével szúrt a nyugtalanság; a tény, hogy egyetlen hírvivőnek sem sikerült átverekednie magát a csatatéren, arra utalt, hogy a szövetséges sereg vesztésre áll.

Elrond hátrapillantott. Csapata szerencsétlen módon a Tó-Várost övező mocsaras lapály szélére szorult – eddig tökéletesnek hitte a terepet, hiszen az északkeletről betörő orkok nem férhettek hozzájuk a mindent elnyelő ingovány miatt.

 _Már a saját kémeimben sem bízhatok_ , füstölgött Elrond. Gyors fejszámolással megállapította, hogy kétszáznyolcvanhárom katona áll a rendelkezésére háromezer farkaslovassal szemben.

 _Háromezer. Honnan a Morgoth kénköves pöcegödréből szalasztották ezeket?_

Hátrapillantva látta, hogy a lapályon sekély átkelő vezet a kószák jobbszárnya felé.

 _Három vagy négy hírnök még átcsusszanhat a lassacskán becsattanó kelepcén. Még szólhatnak Arathornnak, hogy fordítsa meg a hadat._

Elrond szíve feldübörgött, ám félelme egy csapásra semmivé vált, ahogy pillantása a kardja élén táncoló tompa fényre tévedt. Katonái felé fordult.

-Perian – mondta könnyedén. A tünde előlépett, Elrond pedig csevegő hangon folytatta: - Fogsz három harcost, a leggyorsabbakat, és Arathornhoz vágtatsz. Beszámolsz neki újonnan érkezett barátainkról és megfordíttatod a jobbszárnyat. Két katona küldje el a fiaimat minél messzebbre, egy harmadik pedig kérje Gandalf segítségét. Gyorsak legyetek.

Perianról lerítt, hogy nincs ínyére magára hagyni az urát, ám a parancs világosan szólt. Meghajolt a nyeregben, majd intett három társának, és elvágtattak. Elrond végignézett harcosain.

-Tudjátok, mi a dolgotok – szólt. - Annyit vigyetek magatokkal Valinorba, amennyit csak tudtok. Rajta!

Ő maga rontott az élre, és engedte tombolni a dühét. Senki meg nem állhatott Völgyzugoly harcosai előtt, olyan hősiesen küzdöttek; alig számoltak a reménnyel, mert nem tudták, mennyi időbe telik Gandalfnak segítségükre sietni. Ám a vargok köztudottan erősek és vadak; azonkívül rengetegen voltak. Elrond sorai szinte egyenlő arányban fogyatkoztak a támadókéval; az ellenség fekete hangyarajként özönlött az alig három századnyi lovag elébe.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő, kínkeserves percek után Elrond megkapta első komoly sebesülését az elmúlt Korban. Egy varg a háta mögé került, míg ő két másikkal küzdött; lovasa, egy jól megtermett, szürke sisakos ork lehajolt a hátáról, és csatabárdjával Elrond páncélillesztékére sújtott, a jobb vállánál.

Ez volt a mithrilvért egyetlen gyenge pontja: a körömnyi kis illeszték, amely kettéhasadva akár halálos sebet is okozhatott, ha olyan erővel találták el, hogy a páncél mindenestül szétvált.

Elrondé nem vált szét, de beszakadt; érezte, ahogy egy teljes lemez a húsába vág, mély barázdát húzva a lapockájára.

 _A mithril legalább akkora sebet okoz, mint amilyen erősen véd,_ gondolta, miközben magából kikelve ordított fájdalmában, és puszta kezével tekerte ki az ork nyakát.

Ekkor termett ott tíz-tizenöt katonája – könnybe lábadt szemével nem látta tisztán – és körégyűltek, hogy a testükkel védjék, míg magához tér. Az akció hármuk életébe került, Elrondban pedig újra feltámadt a perzselő düh. Gyűlölte, amikor harcosai így, kiszolgáltatva haltak meg _őérte,_ és nem a csata hevében, a győzelemért.

Ismét kardot rántott, ezúttal bal kezével forgatva a pengét – jobbja válltól lefelé úszott a vérben –, és Reivant megsarkantyúzva ismét az élre tört. Nem érdekelte, képes lesz-e ezután valaha is mozgatni a kezét. Azzal sem törődött, hogy valószínűleg halál vár rá. Nem akart mást, csak ölni.

* * *

Amikor először hallotta a kürtszót, azt hitte, képzelődik. Thranduil kürtjeinek semmi keresnivalójuk sem volt Esgaroth mellett, egy vértől mocskos pusztaságban. Elrond úgy vélte, Thranduil kürtjei talán épp ebédre hívják a hazatérő vadászokat kissé északnyugatra, szenvedésen és halálon túl, egy boldogabb régióban...

Képzelgése egyre vadabb formát öltött. Ragyogó öltözetű lovasokat látott a sorai felé vágtatni fenséges íjakkal és hosszú lándzsákkal, oldalba kapva a varg-sereget, és betörve megüresedett soraik közé. Egy másik népes csapat délnyugatnak kanyarodott, hátulról segítve lovasait. A derékhad előrenyomult, egyenesen a döbbent Elrond felé tartva.

Amikor az első sorok szétváltak, és Thranduil király előreléptetett cikornyás zöld-ezüst vértjében, Elrond kezdte felfogni, hogy mindez valóban megtörténik. Zavarbaejtő hirtelenséggel jutott el a tudatáig, mennyire szomjas, mennyire fáradt és mennyire fáj a karja. Mikor Thranduil eléje ért, az etikettről tökéletesen megfeledkezve ragadta meg a kezét, és mindenfajta _felség_ , _királyom_ , _uram_ vagy egyéb rang megjelölése nélkül szorította meg.

-Drága barátom! - kiáltotta. - Soha jobbkor... de hát honnan? Hogyan...?

Thranduil mosolygott.

-Ahol a szükség, ott a segítség. Hallottam hírét, hogy erre jársz.

\- Végre egy jó hír a sok balszerencse közt – felelte Elrond. - Ma már nem állhatunk több bajt. Tarts velem, verjük szét az ellenséget!

-Oda, ahová most mész, nem tarthatok veled; ez pedig a gyógyítók sátra – felelte Thranduil a tünde karjára mutatva. - Egyszer már megakadályoztam, hogy elvérezz, és kész vagyok újból megtenni... még akkor is, ha ehhez erőszakot kell alkalmaznom.

Elrondot megmosolyogtatta az alig ezerötszáz éves emlék.

 _Pedig az nem is volt vészes seb... csak csúnya_.

-Ugyan – felelte könnyednek szánt hangon. - Nem állít meg egy ilyen kis karcolás.

-Karcolás?! - Thranduil gúnyosan felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy a csatasorba rendeződő sereg élére ügettek. - Még egy mozdulat, és lezuhan a kezed. Csak Manwe akarata tartja a helyén.

Elrond jót nevetett; feltámadó büszkesége egy pillanat alatt elnyomta e szavak nyilvánvaló igazságtartalmát.

A szövetséges sereg megújult erővel rontott az orkokra, és a szörnyetegek gyorsan hátrányba kerültek. Jobb-és balszárnyukat lényegében elnyelte a mocsár; a sereg elszánt dereka azonban nem engedett, kitartóan kaszabolva Arathorn századait, akiket csakhamar nagy számban érkező tündék segítettek.

Elrond Thranduil oldalán vágtatott le a völgybe, ahol a döntő ütközet zajlott; Gandalf jóformán beléjük botlott. A mágus haja kócosan, ezerfelé meredve hullott az arcába, kardja véres volt, botja pedig fenyegetően szikrázott.

-Ne haragudj, hogy nem jöttem – zihálta Gandalf -, dolgom akadt az orkokkal. Túlságosan beletapostak a hátvédbe.

Kardja hegyével az ingovány felé intett; a bugyborékoló iszap alól még kikandikált egy-egy fekete kéz vagy otromba csatabárd.

-Ugyan – felelte Elrond. - Ezzel legalább akkora szívességet tettél.

Szavaiba vágtató paták zaja vegyült, a következő pillanatban pedig előtűnt a lóhalálában érkező Elladan és Elrohir alakja.

-Ada! - Elladan ügyet sem vetett a többi jelenlévőre, csak megragadta Elrond ép karját. - Manwe szakállára, ne csináld ezt! Háromszáz katonával a halálba... nem vagyunk vakok!

-Kétszáznyolcvanhárom – felelte Elrond derűsen. - Ne aggódjatok értem. Tudok vigyázni magamra.

-Azt látjuk – sóhajtott Elrohir, apja sebesült karjára bökve. - Mostantól majd diktálhatod a leveleidet. Daeron biztos boldog lesz.

-Thal pedig balladát ír majd a Félkezű Elrondról és Kétszázvalamennyi Hű Vazallusáról...

-Nyolcvanhárom – mondta ismét Elrond, és együtt nevetett a többiekkel.

Az ikrek udvariasan köszöntötték Thranduilt és versengve dicsérték Gandalf varázslatát. Elladan és Elrohir jelenléte olyan volt, mint holmi halvány, ám kitartó napsugár, amely előbb vagy utóbb, de áttör a gond fellegein; váratlanul azonban messzi, átható dörrenés keveredett a lassan elhaló csatazajba. A szélen küzdő esgarothi csapatok az utolsó vargot is leterítették, ám ekkor vörhenyes felhőket láttak szaladni az égen, és a szél kesernyés, égett szagot hozott. Elrond, Gandalf, Thranduil és az ikrek egyszerre függesztették tekintetüket az égre. Magasan fenn, pontosan velük szemben széles, feketés árnyék bontakozott ki a szürke fellegek ködéből, majd lassan alakot öltött. Egy hatalmas madár volt az; felfoghatatlanul óriási, de a felhők még nem engedték látni a színét.

Elrond megdermedt, ahogy a gyanú lassan gyökeret vert benne; és nem is tévedett. A madár a szél szárnyán suhant a szövetségesek felé, egyre lejjebb-lejjebb. Tűzvörös teste fényben fürdött, hatalmas szárnyai fekete vitorlákként szelték az eget.

A madárnak denevérszárnyai voltak. Mert nem madár volt az; hanem Szmóg, a sárkány.

* * *

Tölgypajzsos Thorin magányosan üldögélt a Főkapu tetején, és a mellvédre támaszkodva bámult az éjszakába. A holdsarló fehéren fénylett az égen; körülötte fantasztikus formákba rendeződve hunyorogtak a csillagok.

Cúthalion jó darabig figyelte a törpöt, miközben saját légzését hallgatva próbált nyugalmat erőltetni dübörgő szívére. Egy ideje nem jött több könny a szeméből; teste-lelke pattanásig feszült, mint az acélpenge, amelyet a kovács hevíteni kezdett, és még nem szór szikrákat, de már minden atomja kitörni kész.

Nem voltak kétségei affelől, hogy képes lesz meggyőzni Thorint; egyszerűen közölte magával, hogy megteszi. Órák óta megállás nélkül sulykolta magába, hogy meg KELL tennie, akkor is, ha belebolondul. Akkor is, ha ehhez jól csomagolt hazugságok egész sorára lesz szüksége... még akkor is, ha vért kell ontania.

Elhatározni természetesen jóval könnyebb volt, mint megtenni. Cúthalion azon kapta magát, hogy Erebor erődjét figyeli, és ámulattal adózik a törp építészek ügyességének. A Főkapu annyiban hasonlított Völgyzugoly védfalaihoz, hogy tetejére mindkét irányban mellvédet emeltek, és szabadon át lehetett sétálni egyik kapuszárnyról a másikra. Balin történetei szerint azonban a felső folyosók akkor is a helyükön maradtak, ha a Főkapu kinyílt; két irdatlan, félkör alakú fémlapon csúszott el a két ajtószárny, ezzel lehetővé téve, hogy a vár lakói odafentről íjászokkal védjék visszavonuló seregüket.

Thorin a tünde közeledő lépteit hallva összerezzent, és megfordult. Cúthalion ügyet sem vetett rá; melléállt, és a hideg márványra támaszkodva lenézett Suhatag romvárosára.

-Aludj, fiú – dörmögte a törp. - Szükséged lesz az erődre.

-Valamiért nem jön álom a szememre – Cúthalion mindent megtett, hogy száműzze hangjából a keserű gúnyt. - Egyébként is, beszélnünk kell.

Egy ideig hagyta a szavait lógni a levegőben, ahogy Elrondtól látta. Csak állt némán, szobormereven; tudta, hogy Thorin a folytatást várja.

-Nem szándékozom hagyni, hogy az apám meghaljon – közölte végül tömören.

-Nem is feltételeztem – felelte Thorin hasonló szenvtelen hanghordozással. - Sok mindenre képes vagy, ha a családod biztonsága forog kockán; ennyit már megtanultam rólad, fiú.

Cúthalion elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

-Teljesítettem az eskü rám eső részét – folytatta halkan. - Kiszabadítottalak téged is, társaidat is. Elkísértelek benneteket az utatok végéig, habár erre nem tettem ígéretet...

-... most pedig rajtam a sor, bizonyára ezt akarod mondani – bólintott a törp. - Nem felejtettem el, amit esküdtem; a vér kötelez. Egy nap talán megtudod, mennyire... ám ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyek, meg kell tudnom, hol van Szmóg. Kémekre van szükségem.

Cúthalion a tőle telhető legudvariasabb és legóvatosabb hangon jegyezte meg:

-Ez nem segít apámon... a sárkány bármelyik pillanatban megölheti.

Thorin arcán vad düh suhant át. Egy pillanatra annyira idegennek tűnt, hogy Cúthalion keze ösztönösen a kardja felé indult, ám a törp egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és fáradtan válaszolt:

-Mondd, mit vársz tőlem? Rohanjak ki a Főkapun egy szál magamban, végig a leégett pusztaságokon Esgarothig, majd röpüljek fel a levegőbe, hogy Szmóg szívébe márthassam a kardom? Te sem ész nélkül szabadítottál ki. Előkészületeket tettél, alkukba bocsátkoztál, kivártad a megfelelő alkalmat. Időre van szükségem, hogy megtervezzem, amit tenni fogok... és mondtam egy szóval is, hogy nincsenek terveim? Ha már képtelen vagy kihasználni a pihenőidőd, akár segíthetnél is.

-Hogyan? - kérdezte Cúthalion feltámadó kíváncsisággal.

-Úgy, hogy követsz – felelte Thorin, és átlépett a mellvéden. A fiú utánamászott.

A Kapu felső védállásai mögött keskeny kőfolyosó kanyargott, talán hat láb mélyen. A várvédők itt egykor kényelmesen sétálhattak, anélkül, hogy kósza nyilaktól kellett volna tartaniuk. Cúthalion szívesen megállt volna megcsodálni a holdfényben sziporkázó sziklatömböket, ám Thorin sietett.

A tünde és a törp egy égbe nyúló bástya tetejéig másztak; a csúcsról lélegzetelállító kilátás nyílt. Cúthalion szeme Esgarothot kereste a távolban, ám az éjszaka sötét és csendes volt.

-Mennyi ideig feküdtem ájultan? - szaladt ki a kérdés a száján. - És mi történt addig?

-Lássuk csak... - Thorin összevonta a szemöldökét. - A sárkány hajnalban támadt ránk. Nem sokkal azután, hogy a Kapu beomlott, felkelt a nap, mi pedig leértünk a Hegy gyomrába. Fili és Kili lefektettek, a többiek megpróbáltak életet lehelni beléd. Én az Arkenkő keresésére indultam Balinnal és Aragorn barátoddal, ám nyomát sem találtuk; találtunk viszont sok minden mást. Égett tetemeket körös-körül... törpöket a nemzetségemből porladó csontvázakként, temetetlenül. Kincseket, naplókat, rothadó élelmiszert. Tiszta vizet egy kútban, ami nagyon értékes felfedezés. Három titkos kijáratot a falakra, amelyeket Szmóg valami csoda folytán nem tett tönkre. Napnyugta felé visszatértem, s akkor már ébren voltál. Ha Bofur jól mondta, talán délután négy óráig alhattál, ami tíz-tizenegy órát jelent.

-Sok időt elvesztegettem – sóhajtott fel Cúthalion. Egyszerre furcsa késztetést érzett, hogy megmagyarázza gyengeségét. - Nem a... bánat miatt estem össze. Egy kődarab alaposan kupán vágott.

-És megégett a kezed – bólintott Thorin. - Kérd meg a barátod, hogy kötözze be.

Cúthalion nem tulajdonított nagy jelentőséget a kezének, holott jobbja szinte óránként vérezni kezdett, és a harsány karmazsinvörös árnyalataiban játszott.

-Miért hoztál most ide? - kérdezte.

-Mert a tündéknek éles a szemük, nekem pedig pontosan erre van szükségem - Thorin megragadta Cúthalion vállát, és Erebor falai felé fordította. - Felelj nekem, fiú: látsz valahol hollókat?

Cúthalion egy ideig meresztgette a szemét, bár nem táplált túl nagy reményt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy képes lesz észrevenni egy csapat fekete madarat a sötét éjszakában.

-Nem látok semmit, ami mozog, Filin és Kilin kívül – felelte. - Talán csak az éjjelilepkét, ami a fáklya körül repked, a Kapu tetején. De miért érdekesek a hollók?

-A régi királyok idejében élt itt egy nemzetségük, ami tudott beszélni – felelte Thorin. - Hosszú évszázadokon át hozták-vitték a híreinket, leveleinket, hadüzeneteinket... a bátrabbak kémkedtek is nekünk. Mi pedig hálából etettük őket, őriztük a fiókáikat, télire meleg szállást készítettünk nekik... még drágaköveket is adtunk a csőrükbe, hadd dugdossák. Nem csak a szarkák szeretik az ilyesmit. Kíváncsi lennék, élnek-e még, akár egy is közülük. Ha egy holló segítségét kérhetnénk a régi fajtából, az sokat lendítene az ügyünkön. Én ismertem a legősibb családjukat; ebben a toronyban lakott a vén Carc és fészekalja. Gondolom, a Sárkány pusztítását ők sem élték túl. Kár; egy jó barátot veszítettem el így.

Cúthalion egy percig némán állt Thorin mellett.

-Én a lovamat veszítettem el – mondta halkan. - Egy nagy csatában... Dol Goldurnál. Akkor keveredtem el apám seregétől Aragornnal, és akkor tévedtünk el a Bakacsin-erdőben. Fekete csatamén volt, és Faustnak hívták. Ő nem tudott beszélni... de azt hiszem, értette a beszédet. Sokszor úgy viselkedett, mintha értené. Nagyon zabolátlan, csökönyös ló volt, de rám mindig hallgatott... kegyetlennek érzem magam, amiért belevezettem a Fekete Őrtorony csapdájába.

Thorin hosszan hallgatott; aztán megszorította Cúthalion vállát.

-Vannak dolgok – felelte halkan, keményen -, amik nem rajtunk múlnak.

Azzal elnyelte az éjszaka.

* * *

Cúthalion egy darabig a csillagokat figyelte, aztán visszaindult a tágas őrszobába, ahol a törpök aznap este tábort vertek. A Hegy hatalmas erődje nem volt épp kényelmes, ám megvédte őket a széltől, esőtől, hidegtől és kíváncsi szemektől. Az állandó huzat volt az egyetlen dolog, amivel Cúthalion sehogy sem tudott megbarátkozni. Ezúttal azonban nem a hideg késztette borzongásra; minden sejtjében a gyanú pezsgését érezte.

E percig annyira lekötötte tulajdon nyomorúsága, hogy észre sem vette a Thorin viselkedésében bekövetkezett változást. A törp még a szokottnál is zárkózottabbnak tűnt; mintha belefásult volna az örök harcba... Mert Cúthalion biztos volt benne, hogy Thorin harcol, csupán azon tűnődött, kivel. Szmóggal? Thranduillal? Múltja kísérteteivel? Talán saját magával...?

Mindegyik lehetőség kellemetlen, szúró aggodalommal töltötte el, ám háborgó szíve nem volt hajlandó ellenséget sejteni a törpben, akiért a vérét hullatta. Képtelen volt rákényszeríteni magát, hogy ne bízzon benne; holott jól tudta, hogy Elrond ezt tenné.

Végül megkereste a holmiját, ivott egy kortyot a kulacsából, aztán a fal tövébe kuporodott, egy rongyos pokrócba csavarva magát. Letaglózó erővel tört rá a honvágy; szinte látta maga előtt Völgyzugoly városát, a tornyokat, a kerteket, a vízeséseket... s a homályos félsötétben, a fáklyák vörös fényében elképzelte, hogy a mennyezetről Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir és Arwen arca mosolyog rá.


	32. Chapter 33

XXXII.

-VISSZA! A VÍZHEZ!

Elrond tudta: ha nem ragadja magához az irányítást, pillanatokon belül kitör a pánik. A szövetségesek két tűz közé kerültek: egyik oldalról az ork-tetemekkel teli ingovány, a másikról a Magányos Hegy sziklakolosszusa állta útjukat. Egyedül keletre, Esgaroth felé menekülhettek, de miféle menedéket nyújthat egyetlen város ekkora haderőnek?

 _Az épületek nagy része fából_ , rémült meg Elrond. _Sehogy sem jó_.

Egyetlen lehetőségük maradt: a Hosszú-tó.

Szmóg tombolt. Hatalmas teste széles csigákban kígyózott röptében, eltakarva az eget. Tűzcsóvái először Gandalf mocsarát hevítették fel, majd harsogva ropogó tűz félkörét vonták egy rémült arnori század elé; mindez csupán ízelítő volt az útját kísérő rémületből és pusztításból.

A szövetséges hadak viszonylagos rendben menekültek a tópart felé, ám a sárkány gyorsabb volt. Tüze mindent felemésztett; egy-egy vakmerőbb íjászcsapat nyílzáport eresztett drágakövekkel páncélozott hasára, ám Szmóg pusztító dühe minden ellenállást megtört. Tátott szájából újabb és újabb halálosztó tűzfolyam tört elő.

Senkinek sem volt mersze szembeszállni a tomboló sárkánnyal; Elrond dermedten nézte, ahogy a lángörvény lassan körbeveszi Arathorn lovagjait, Völgyzugoly serege pedig mind hátrébb és hátrébb szorul.

 _Mind meghalunk_ , döbbent rá Elrond, _ha valaki nem tesz valamit_.  
Egyetlen hosszú, mozdulatlan pillanatig várt; ennyi elég volt, hogy elhatározza magát. Könnyed mozdulattal leszökkent Reivan hátáról.

- _Drego!_ * - parancsolta. A lova megindult, egy pillantást vetett a tomboló tűzvészre, majd horkantva felnyerített, és visszatért gazdájához.

-Reivan – Elrond a farára csapott -, _DREGO!_

A mén megugrott, és eltűnt a vörös félhomályban.

* * *

Elrond vérben úszó karjára pillantott; sem a józan ész, sem az őrület szabályai nem engedték meg, hogy ilyen állapotban harcoljon. Szeme megakadt egy halott völgyzugolyi katonán; valaha őrparancsnok volt, és Londénak hívták. Jobb karjáról szinte teljes egészében levált a vért, ami kapóra jött Elrondnak.

-Bocsáss meg, barátom; de tudom, odaadnád, ha kérném – dünnyögte, és gyendégen lezárta a férfi szemeit; aztán felemelte a földön heverő páncél két legnagyobb darabját. A Londe mellett heverő ork-tőrrel lehasított egy darabot saját mélykék köpenyéből, és nekilátott, hogy keservesen, szitkozódva a felkarjára rögzítse az acéllemezeket. Valahol mélyen remekül mulatott saját magán, ahogy véres anyagdarabokkal próbál magára rögzíteni egy széthasadt páncélt.

Elrond tovább kotorászott a holtak között, és egy kerek ork pajzs akadt a kezébe. _Több, mint a semmi_ , nyugtázta, és sajgó jobb kezére csatolta. Úgy érezte, csupán a pajzs hevederjei fércelik össze a fel-és alkarját; ugyanakkor sejtette, hogy ennél hatékonyabb védekezési formát jelen helyzetében nem eszelhet ki.  
Elrond megszaporázta lépteit, gondolatban hálát adva a Valáknak, hogy fiait és Thranduilt máshová sodorta a harc. Tudta, hogy ostoba módon az életét féltenék, és őrültségnek tartanák, amire készül.

Vajon ez tényleg ostobaságra utal? _Nem igazán_ , vallotta be magának Elrond, ahogy közelebb ért az égen tekergő sárkányhoz.

Szmóg újabb lángcsóvát fújt, és sebesen suhant a Hosszú-tónál gyülekező sereg felé. Elrond magányos, szálegyenes alakja azonban lassításra késztette; nem szokott hozzá, hogy valaki hűvös nyugalommal álljon, és figyelje őt. Ahogy a szörnyeteg elsuhant felette, Elrond figyelmét különös részlet vonta magára. Szmóg hasát teljes hosszában drágakövek lerakódott pora védte, kivéve egyetlen helyet: a bal mellét.

 _Eltörött az íjam._

Legszívesebben hangosan elkáromkodta volna magát. _Nem félek ettől a szörnyetegtől, Morgoth hét pokla eméssze el! Senki sem ölheti büntetlenül a katonáimat. A népemet. A fiaimat!_

A sárkány vad, zabolátlan üvöltést hallatott, és Elrond felé vette az irányt. A tünde megszokásból a jobb kezét emelte, és felordított, amikor kínjai emlékeztették rá, miért a ballal harcol.

 _Azért van két kezed, hogy használd! Ha a ballal nem forgatsz fegyvert, félig már halott vagy_...

Egy ugrással kitért a lángcsóva elől, amely kis híján bekerítette. Szmógon szemlátomást felülkerekedett az éhség; hatalmas, tátott szája centiméterekre csapódott be Elrond arcától. A tünde érezte a szörnyeteg bűzös lehelletét.

 _Vérszag. Ártatlanok vérének szaga._

Vad ordítással mártotta pengéjét a sárkány orrába. Szmóg felüvöltött - rekedt, sípoló hangja a vargok ordítására emlékeztette Elrondot -, és visszahőkölt. A tünde előreszökkent, az egyik hatalmas, sárga szemet célozva meg pengéje hegyével.

 _Ha nem látja, hová fúj tüzet, nincs más dolgunk, mint megkerülni a tavat. Képtelen lesz felmérni a távolságot._

Ám Szmóg gyorsabb volt. A szúrás a pofáján érte, és Elrond pengéje markolatig a sebbe mélyedt. A tünde csupán egy villanásnyi pánikot engedélyezett magának; makacsul kapaszkodott a kardba, ám tudta, hogy nem bírja már sokáig.

 _Ha nem teszek valamit, hamarosan felszáll._

Elrond elengedte a kardot, ezúttal vadászkésével véve célba egy pikkelyes lábat. Mély sebet hasított az ujjpercek közé, ami bár tovább hergelte Szmógot, járás közben elviselhetetlen fájdalmat okozott neki.

Elrondban bennrekedt a levegő, amikor a hatalmas, tüskés farok telibe találta a hátát. A szó szoros értelmében csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól; a kés kihullott a kezéből, és fémesen csilingelve odébbgurult.

 _Most meghalok_ , futott át az agyán, ám nem volt hajlandó elfogadni ezt a tényt. Amikor Szmóg karmai kinyúltak, hogy leszorítsák, ép kezével megmarkolt egy tüskét a sárkány oldalán, és fürge mozdulattal felhúzta magát. Szmóg utánakapott, ám Elrond feljebb mászott a hátán, ezúttal mindkét kezével kapaszkodva. Kizárta a fejéből a tudatot, hogy jobbjából bő patakokban csorog a vér, Londe vállvértjének maradványai alól pedig törött csontok türemkednek ki. Szmóg ekkor felágaskodott, és a levegőbe röppent.

Elrond ösztönösen megragadta a legközelebbi tüskét, térdével szorítva a szörnyeteg oldalát. Szmóg röpte sima volt, és egyenes, a tünde gyomra mégis felfordult, ahogy a sárkány újra lángörvénybe vonta a csatateret. Szmóg rettentő csatakiáltását hallatva kerülte meg a tópartra húzódott sereget, hogy gyilkos tűzvészt szabadítson rájuk – ám ekkor történt valami.

Magányos, szálas alak rontott elő Esgaroth íjászainak sokaságából – előrontott, és lőtt. Hatalmas, fekete nyílvesszőt eresztett a védtelen foltba a sárkány mellkasán.

Szmóg borzalmas, hörgő nyikkanást hallatott; egész testében megrázkódott, ahogy kiszállt belőle az élet. A következő pillanatban pedig megszűnt Elrond körül a világ.

Még soha életében nem zuhant ilyen sebességgel, ilyen harsogó szélörvényben. A föld rémisztő gyorsasággal közeledett felé; egy futó pillanatig mégis mozdulatlannak, testetlennek, súlytalannak érezte magát. A sárkány torzója hatalmas, visszhangzó dörrenéssel ért földet. Elrond fogai kellemetlenül összekoccantak, ám Szmóg a hasára esett, és ő nem zúzta magát halálra, mint várta.

Egy röpke percig érezte még az élet lüktetését a hatalmas testben, ám e finom rezgés egyre lassult, végül megállt.

A sárkány halott volt.

* * *

Bard, Brang fia néma ámulattal mérte végig a szörnyeteg borzalmas tetemét Esgaroth romvárosának határában. A szövetségesek éljenzése is csak késve hatolt a fülébe, az pedig további hetekbe telt, hogy eljusson a tudatáig: megölt egy sárkányt.

Szmóg végvonaglásával porrá zúzta a házakat, utcákat és tereket; a tó vize háborogva zúdult a tetemre. Elrond felállt, és könnyed mozdulattal lecsúszott a sárkány oldalán.

-Ada!

A sekély vízben Elladan rohant felé, és szó nélkül Elrond nyakába ugrott. Elrohir a következő pillanatban követte.

-Megőrültél?! - sziszegte. - Meg akartad ölni magad?

-Egy hajszálon múlt az életed! - csatlakozott Elladan. - Azt hittük véged... előbb a kezed, most meg ez... soha többé ne csinálj ilyet!

-Nyugalom – Elrond nevetett. - Jól vagyok.

Valaki megszorította a vállát; megfordulva Gandalfot látta. A mágus arcát vér szennyezte, de a szeme mosolygott.

-Uram! - ezúttal Glorfindel ragadta meg az ép kezét. - Mégis, miféle őrület vezetett rá, hogy... azt hittük, hamuvá égsz...

-De nem így történt – felelte Elrond tömören. - Ki küldte a nyilat?

-Én voltam, Elrond uram – hajolt meg Bard.

-Nos, fiam, akkor mától megérdemled, hogy Sárkányölő Bardnak nevezzenek.

* * *

-Nem láttam még törpöt, aki ilyen áhítattal nézte volna a csillagos eget. Azt mesélik, ti csak az aranyfényben és a kohók tüzében tudtok igazán gyönyörködni.

-A csillagok hidegek - felelte halkan Thorin. - Elég tüzet láttam életemben.

Cúthalion megrázta magát.

 _Gratulálok, nagyokos... mély jelét adtad együttérzésednek. Még néhány törpök közt töltött hét, és a kifinomultság leghalványabb nyomai is kivesznek belőled._

-Már hogy léteznének hideg csillagok? - bukott ki belőle hirtelen. - Hiszen óriás tűzgolyóbis mind. Akár a Nap, csak sokkal kisebbek.

Thorin ránézett, és keserűen elmosolyodott. A holdfény hosszú árnyakat vetett kemény, barázdált arcára, meg-megcsillant szurokfekete tincsein, kecses táncot lejtett a szakállán; és Cúthalion egyszerre gyermeknek érezte magát, ahogy a törp égő tekintete az övébe kapcsolódott.

-Érzed-e a csillagok melegét? - kérdezte Thorin. - Vagy az éjjelét, a sötétségét? A csillagok a vándorok lámpásai és a tengerészek iránytűi. Semmi több.

-Te mégis szereted őket.

-Emlékeztetnek arra, amit szerettem. Az otthonomra. Valaha itt fáklyák égtek, kovácsok sürgölődtek, gyermekek játszottak, őrök vigyáztak. Emlékeztetnek az örömre, a nevetésre, és a fényre... a fényre, amely királyságunk minden zugát beragyogta. A Hegy Szívére, amikor még méltó helyén pihent.

-Mit gyászolsz hát? - Cúthalion megkereste szemével Orome Kürtjét, amely gombostűfejnyi fehér pontok hálójaként gabalyodott Aule Vésőjének nyelébe.** - A népedet, az otthonodat, vagy egy hideg, élettelen követ?

-Amit te hideg, élettelen kőnek nevezel, valaha mindnyájunknak életet adott - suttogta a törp. - Mi a műveinkért élünk, fiú. Az Arkenkő megtalálása, kibányászása, finomítása, csiszolása, elhelyezése, őrzése, tisztítása... mindez keretet adott az életünknek. Olyan kincset találtunk, amelynek az Első Korban is csodájára jártak volna, és amire ezerszer büszkébbek lehettünk, mint számolatlanul heverő aranyunkra. A puszta léte lelkesített minket, és reményt adott nekünk a bajban. Semmit sem bánok jobban, mint az Arkenkő elvesztését... ha újra meglelném, a népem visszanyerné a hitét Ereborban.

Cúthalion hallgatott; lelke mélyén halvány, bizonytalan balsejtelem támadt, s lassan gyanúvá erősödött. Mély lélegzettel igyekezett békét lelni a csillagokban.

Thorin szúrós pillantást vetett rá. - Úgy teszel, mintha tőled idegen volna az ilyesmi. A noldák kincse tán nem került-e ugyanígy tolvajok kezébe? Nem nyelte el a tenger, nem süllyedt el a föld mélyébe, és nem ragyog-e nyugaton a csillagok között?

-Ezek régi történetek - feszengett Cúthalion. - Fájdalmat és háborút szültek, semmi több.

-Bár ne is hallottad volna őket, igaz? - a tünde szemét szinte égette Thorin pillantása. - Pedig a te népedről mesélnek. A rokonaidról, akik fosztogattak, romboltak és öltek, hogy visszaszerezzék jogos öröküket. A rokonaidról, akik visszavonhatatlan esküt tettek, és pusztító szélviharként söpörtek végig a világon, hogy visszanyerjék becsületüket. Fogadni mernék, hogy Elrond erről sohasem beszélt neked.

Cúthalion pattanásig feszítette minden porcikáját, hogy elrejtse reszketését. Egyszerre úgy érezte, tűz folyik az ereiben; ám amikor megszólalt, hangja jeges volt.

-Az őseim sok csatát megvívtak - felelte. - Senki fia meg nem állhatott előttük... tulajdon gőgjük lett a vesztük. Saját magukat győzték le. Ezt ne feledd, ha valaha is meg akarod találni a kövedet.

Ahogy ellökte magát a faltól, és fürge léptekkel elhagyta a bástyát, hogy csatlakozzon a teli üst körül sürgölődő törpökhöz, képtelen volt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy Thorin fekete szemei mögül már jó ideje egy idegen figyeli őt.

* * *

-Bardot, a Sárkányölőt keresem.

A férfi felkapta a fejét, ahogy a sátorlap félrelebbent, és magas, karcsú alak suhant be szűk tábori sátrába. Határtalan megdöbbenésére az alak Thranduil volt.

-Királyom – mondta, ültében meghajolva. A sátor belmagassága nem bizonyult elégnek, hogy felálljon.

Thranduil leült vele szemben.

-Sárkányölő – kezdte dallamos hangján -, beszélnem kell veled. Mégpedig bizalmasan, és most rögtön.

-Rendelkezésedre állok, felség – nyögte ki Bard, igyekezve palástolni döbbenetét.

Thranduil egy pillanatig a kint állomásozó íjászokat figyelte, majd fojtott hangon, szinte suttogva szólalt meg.

-Ma este tanácsot ülünk majd – mondta. - Arról kell döntenünk, melyik sereget merrefelé mozgassuk. Még nem végeztünk az orkokkal; nagy hordájuk tart errefelé Móriából, s ezek a harcosok mit sem tudnak társaik vereségéről, vagy Szmóg haláláról. Megosztjuk erőinket: lesznek, akik a vidéket őrzik, lesznek, akik felderítőútra indulnak, és lesznek, akik Ereborba lovagolnak, hogy megtudják, mi lett Tölgypajzsos Thorin és társai sorsa.

Bard bólintott. - Nagy bajt hoztak a fejünkre... de szeretnék bízni benne, hogy életben vannak.

-Nagyon remélem... - Thranduil lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Sárkányölő, nagy az én bánatom. Thorin és társai az én tömlöcömből szöktek meg; bezártam őket, mert háborgatták a népem, s nem voltak hajlandók megmondani, kifélék-mifélék. Ám megszöktek; és velük együtt eltűnt Elrond nevelt fia, egy barátjával. Mindketten nálam... vendégeskedtek. Két tizennégy éves gyerekről van szó, akik bizonyára a törpök fogságába estek, s rászorították őket, hogy tartsanak velük a Hegyhez. Hogy ott mi történt, azt csak a Valák tudják. Minderről egy szót sem szóltam Elrondnak, mert nem akartam elvonni a figyelmét a háborúról. Ő a legnagyobb hadvezér Középföldén, s most szüksége van az eszére... de az a fiú nagyon drága a szívének, és haragja rettenetes lesz, ha bármi baja esik. S a bajt csak tetézi, hogy a másik elrabolt gyermek Arathorn úr örököse. Ha hadifoglyokként kezelik őket...

-Engedelmeddel, felség – szólt közbe Bard -, én hallottam néhány történetet ezekről a törpökről. Azt beszélik, jártak a városunkban, és valóban volt velük két gyermek. Ám nem rabláncon. Úgy tűnt, közéjük tartoznak...

-Kényszeríthették őket – sóhajtott Thranduil. - Nem tudom, mi történt; remélem, egyszer tőlük maguktól hallgatom. Sárkányölő, mondd, nem segítenél nekem?

-Csak mondd meg, hogyan, felség, s én megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

-Tarts velem Ereborba – kérte Thranduil. - Kísérj te a népeddel, és őrizze a határokat Elrond meg Arathorn. A tanácsban ezt az ötletet támogasd.

-Ahogy kívánod, királyom – Bard meghajolt. - Ezt fogom tenni.

-Köszönöm – a király felsóhajtott. - Nagyon remélem, tárgyalnunk kell majd a törpökkel. Az azt jelentené, hogy még élnek... tárgyalnunk kell Thorinnal. Szinte felbecsülhetetlen kárt okozott a birodalmamnak azzal, hogy tönkretette a legszebb hajóinkat, felélte készleteinket, visszaélt bizalmunkkal és elrabolta vendégeinket. Magad is bőséges kárpótlást követelhetsz a városodért, hisz te ölted meg a sárkányt. A törpök büszkék lesznek majd, és kemények, mint a szikla, ám ezegyszer próbálj rájuk hasonlítani. Megegyezésre kell jutnunk.

* * *

-Uram! - Glorfindel hangjában árnyalatnyi düh csendült. - Megsebesültél. Így nem vonulhatsz csatába...

-Egyelőre szó sincs csatáról – felelte Elrond, elfojtva egy jajkiáltást, ahogy ép kezével nyeregbe húzta magát. Jobbján is páncélt viselt, ám alatta vastagon bepólyálták a karját. A kötést a vért darabjai tartották egyben, vállán pedig a tünde-úr egyszerűen összekalapált két acéllemezt. Elrond tisztában volt azzal, hogy egyetlen jól irányzott kardcsapás, és oda a karja, ám nem volt hajlandó számításba venni ezt a lehetőséget. - Felderítjük a vidéket, és amíg állni vagy ülni tudok, nem maradok hátra.

-Bár itt lenne most Szarumán – dünnyögte Gandalf. - Egyetlen varázslattal meggyógyíthatna.

Elrond nem felelt. Sosem kedvelte a gyógyítás varázslatos formáit; sokkal többre tartotta a türelmet, a gyógynövényeket, a test működésének vizsgálatát és a quenya nyelv szavait. Ő maga is híres gyógyító volt, ám tudásának nem vehette hasznát egy vértől lucskos csatatér közepén. Az ő gyógymódjai nyugalmat és pihenést igényeltek; s a kettő közül közül pillanatnyilag egy sem állt a rendelkezésére.

-Minél hamarabb végzünk az orkokkal, annál hamarabb rendbehozhatom a karom – jelentette ki. - Elegen vagyunk, még Thranduil és Bard nélkül is. Bekerítjük a mocskokat, és csatára kényszerítjük őket. Lehetőleg beszorítjuk őket a tóba. - Elrond végigjáratta a tekintetét az egybegyűlteken. - Arathorn, kívánságod szerint tiéd a derékhad parancsnoksága, ám nem akarom, hogy csak dúnadánok élén harcolj. Küldj a harcosaidból a jobb-és balszárnyba, én pedig rádbízok nyolcszáz lovast az enyéim közül. Álljatok készen. Agerwaen, tiéd a hátvéd, ahogy eddig is. Tartsátok élesen kardjaitokat, lehet, hogy orvul ránk támadnak. Őrizzétek a tábort! Ha tüzet láttok, azonnal oltsátok el. Foglyokat ne ejtsetek, minél több ork hagyja itt a fogát, annál jobb. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is tárgyalni akarnánk velük, vagy bármi egyéb hasznot húzhatnánk belőlük. Elladan, tiéd a jobbszárny, Elrohir, tiéd pedig a bal.

-Most az egyszer nem cserélhetnénk? - vigyorodott el Elladan.

-Ahogy akarjátok. Lényeg, hogy a jobb-és balszárny tegye a dolgát. A felderítők induljanak el napkeltekor, de ne egy csapatban. Kettesével-hármasával menjetek, halkan, mint az árnyék. Ne lőjetek és ne öljetek meg senkit, csak ha az életetek forog veszélyben. Legfeljebb négy óra elteltével térjetek vissza, és jelentsetek Glorfindelnek. Gandalf, neked nem parancsolhatok, de _megkérlek_ , hogy készíts számukra valami meglepetést, olyasmit, mint az a mocsár.

Gandalf ránevetett. - No és te hol leszel?

-Elöl, természetesen – felelte Elrond, és már indult is.

-Uram... - kezdte Glorfindel, de Arathorn megfogta a vállát.

-Hagyd. Semmi értelme.

Az aranyhajú tünde lemondóan felsóhajtott; láthatólag eltökélte, hogy egy pillanatra sem mozdul Elrond mellől.

* * *

Cúthalion elfojtott egy ásítást. Erebor kapuja nyugat felé nézett, s ő éppen a tetején állt; nem láthatta, ahogy a nap sápadtvörösen bukkan elő keleten, a következő percben borús szürke felhőkbe temetkezve. A fiú kifejezetten utálta a hajnali őrséget, mert ekkorra mindig leégett a tűz, és ő fázott. Amikor nyár közepén Elrond serege után szökött, eszébe sem jutott, hogy a novembert is a szabadban kell majd töltenie.

 _Rengeteg mindenről megfeledkeztem,_ vallotta be magának, miközben laposakat pislogva bámult a távolba. Messze nyugaton füst tört az égnek, ám a fiú biztos volt benne, hogy nem Szmóg a tettes. _Esgaroth romjai jobban füstölnének_.

Töprengéséből szárnycsattogás riasztotta fel. Jól megtermett madár landolt mellette a falon. Cúthalion látta rajta, hogy ugyancsak benne jár a korban; éjfekete tollazata a fején fehérré fakult.

 _Egy holló_.

-Carc? - kérdezte Cúthalion bátortalanul. - Te vagy a vén Carc?

Kis híján ugrott egyet, amikor a madár ráemelte okos, ragyogó tekintetét.

-Carc meghalt, sok évvel ezelőtt – károgta a holló. - Én Roäc vagyok, a legkisebb fia, Erebor ősi nemzetségéből.

-Az én nevem Cúthalion – mondta a fiú habozva -, Eregion nemzetségéből. Kérlek, Roäc, Carc fia, maradj itt egy kicsit! Van ezeken a falakon valaki, aki nagyon szeretne szót váltani veled.

A holló csattintott a csőrével; Cúthalion úgy látta, beleegyezett a dologba. Leszökkent a mellvédről, és berontott az őrszobába, alvó törpöket kerülgetve. A hangosan horkoló Bomburt nemes egyszerűséggel átugrotta. Letérdelt Thorin mellé, és óvatosan megrázta.

-Thorin – súgta -, Thorin...

-Még korán van – morogta a törp, és a másik oldalára fordult.

-Találtam egy beszélő hollót – mondta Cúthalion. Thorin és Balin egyszerre pattantak fel a hírre.

-Hol? Mikor? - kiáltott fel Thorin, mire a többiek is álmosan morgolódni kezdtek.

-Őrségben, alig egy perccel ezelőtt. Gyere!

A holló a kapu tetején várta őket; Cúthalionnak úgy tűnt, meg sem mozdult, mióta otthagyta.

-Üdv, Thrór fia Thráin fia Tölgypajzsos Thorin, és üdv, Fundin fia Balin! - károgta, amint a törpök megérkeztek elé. - Carc fia Roäc vagyok, a hollók régi nemzetségéből... maradtunk még néhányan, és figyelmünk mit sem lankadt. Láttuk érkezésteket, láttuk a betörőtöket, s az aranykupát, amit a trónteremből zsákmányolt. Láttuk, amikor a sárkány először ütött rajtatok, s azt is, amikor a Hegybe szorultatok. Számos hírt hozok nektek; némelyiknek örülni fogtok, némelyiknek nem. Talán azzal kezdem, ami a legnagyobb boldogságot jelentheti számotokra: Szmóg, a sárkány halott.

-Halott? - visszhangozta tizenhat torok. A kincsvadászok döbbenten, álmélkodva pislogtak a vén hollóra. - Halott! - kiáltoztak a törpök. - Miénk a kincs, miénk a Hegy!

Cúthalion és Aragorn átszellemült pillantást váltottak, Bilbó azonban csak a fejét vakarta.

-Hogyan lehetséges ez? - suttogta lázasan Thorin.

-Nagy csata volt Esgarothnál – folytatta beszámolóját Roäc. - A taviak északi emberekkel és tündékkel szövetkezve vívtak meg az orkokkal, s elpusztították a hordájukat. Már közel volt a győzelem, amikor Szmóg lecsapott rájuk; s bizony mind odavesztek volna, ha nincs Elrond, Völgyzugoly Ura, akiben elég bátorság lakozott ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon a sárkánnyal.  
Cúthaliont forró, simogató büszkeség töltötte el ezekre a szavakra. A szíve hevesen vert.

-Az apám – mondta ragyogó szemmel, fejét felszegve. - Hallottad, Estel? Az apám megölte a sárkányt!

-Nem – felelte a holló -, nem ő ölte meg. Szembeszállt vele. Szmóg gyilkosa az esgarothi Bard volt, Girionnak, Suhatag Urának leszármazottja. S épp ez a balszerencséd, Tölgypajzsos Thorin: Tó-Város elpusztult a sárkánytűzben, földjei is tönkrementek. Mivel Bard ölte meg a sárkányt, komoly részesedés illeti a kincsetekből, a város újjáépítésének költségeiről már nem is szólva. Bard sereggel jön falaid alá; s nem is csak saját embereinek kíséretében. Vele tart Thranduil király is, kinek kastélyából megszöktetek. Szintén kincset akar, gondolom, vagy talán híreket... és természetesen ott van még Tó-Város ura, akinél vendégeskedtetek: ő külön kárpótlást szeretne lángra kapott javaiért. És még nem is vettem számításba a kószákat, sem Elrond urat. Ha rám hallgattok, az emberek közül csak Sárkányölő Barddal tárgyaltok. Ő kemény ember, de igazságos. Nem akarja majd a bőrt is lehúzni rólatok.

Thorin gyors pillantást vetett a hollóra.

-Köszönjük bölcs tanácsodat, Roäc; ám a kincsből nem adunk senkinek, aki erővel akarja elvenni. Amíg lándzsákkal zörgetnek a kapun, nem felelünk semmiféle követelésre. Ha nemzetséged hajlandó még segíteni nekünk, arra kérlek: figyeljétek az összes sereget, és adjatok hírt minden mozdulatukról!

-Sok veszély rejlik a terveidben – felelte a holló. - Büszke vagy, Thrór fia Thráin fia; jó volna,ha megérnéd, hogy koronát viselhess.

-Ez nem rajtam múlik – felelte keményen Thorin, majd visszafordulva kiadta a parancsot: - Mindenki vissza a Hegybe! Felfegyverkezünk, és megerősítjük a falakat.

A holló elrepült.

Cúthaliont hullámokban öntötte el a megkönnyebbülés; a tudat, hogy nem kell többé Völgyzugoly lakóinak életét féltenie, szinte szárnyakat adott neki. Csengő hangon felnevetett, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a halványan derengő téli napsütést.

-Vissza a Hegybe - mondta Thorin, és megragadta a vállát. - Sietve.

-De hát miért? - döbbent meg Cúthalion. - Szmóg halott! Apám az orkokat is leverte, nincs hát mitől félnünk! Tiétek a kincs.

-Szóval a miénk? - Thorin egy rántással maga felé fordította a fiú törzsét. - Mindaz, amit Roäc elmondott, számodra ezt jelenti? Tévedés, fiú. Már úton vannak, hogy kisemmizzenek minket. Sereggel jönnel tulajdon szövetségeseik falai alá!

-Meg kell adnod, amivel tartozol - Cúthalion kiszabadította a vállát Thorin markából. - Kétlem, hogy ez gondot okozna... a Hegy alatt halmokban áll a kincs. Tízezerszer újjáépíhetnéd belőle Tó-Várost. Miért ne adnál hát fáradozásod jutalmából azoknak, akik segítségedre voltak az úton? Esgaroth emberei szállást adtak neked. Étellel, itallal láttak el, csónakokat kaptál tőlük, és szeretetükkel is mindvégig támogattak. Thranduil pedig...

-Elfogatott minket - szólt közbe Glóin.

-Sötét cellákba zárt!

-Megmotoztak!

-Éheztettek!

-Ugyan, dehogy éheztettek - csattant fel Cúthalion. - Mindent megkaptatok, amire szükségetek lehetett...

-Kivéve a szabadságunkat - sziszegte Thorin. - Nem tárgyalok Thranduillal, sem a szövetségeseivel. Inkább a halál!

-Akkor bizony könnyen lehet, hogy meg kell halnod - szaladt ki Cúthalion száján.

-Tehát így áll a dolog - Thorin szemében eszelős fény villant. - Szó nélkül a kezükre adnál! Ennyit a tündék ígéreteiről.

-Ha nem tartod meg amit ígértél, a népem becsülete sem menthet meg - vágott vissza a fiú. - El kell fogadnod a feltételeiket, Thorin. A taviak becsületes népek, nem fognak kisemmizni. Thranduil király pedig nemes lélek, bármit is gondolsz róla. De ha megtagadod tőle, ami jog szerint az övé, bizony rátok fog támadni.

-Nem fog - a törp hidegen felnevetett. - Addig nem, míg velünk vagytok. Addig nem, amíg meg nem bizonyosodhat róla, hogy nem ti sínylitek meg az ostoba feltételeit.

-Thorin... - nyögte Bilbó. - Nem bánthatod őket... ezt nem teheted meg.

-Eszemben sincs bántani őket - morogta Thorin. - Nem vagyok szószegő... ám ezt ők nem tudják.

-Szeretnék elmenni - jelentette ki Cúthalion, elfojtva reszketését.

-Míg a hátunk mögé rejtőztél a sárkány elől, míg az ölünkben vittünk, míg az életedet őriztük, nem siettél ennyire! - dörrent rá Thorin. - Igazán várhatsz még néhány hetet.

-Akkor másképp mondom - sziszegte a tünde. - El _fogok_ menni.

A támadó kígyó fürgeségével pördült meg, hogy eltűnjön a bástyakapu túloldalán.

Orkrist ezüstösen, jéghidegen préselődött a mellének.

* * *

 **A tünde-nyelvű szavak és kifejezések magyarázata**

 _*Drego_ – _Fuss!_

 _**_ Aule Vésője és Orome Kürtje általam elképzelt tünde csillagképek.


	33. Chapter 34

XXXIII.

Cúthalion a hűvös falnak vetette a hátát, és lehunyta a szemét. Thrór csarnokának levegőjében még mindig Szmóg lehelete keringett; az egész erődben itt volt a legmelegebb. A sárkánykincs hatalmas, lélegzetelállító halmai aranyfénybe vonták a tágas termeket, ám az ő szívét már nem vidította fel az ékszerek és drágakövek látványa. A törpök Thorin parancsára ott tartották őket: őrt álltak a folyosók végén. Esélyük sem volt a szökésre.

Aragorn kinyúlt, és megszorította a kezét. Egy darabig így maradtak: némán, mereven, de lélekben egymást támogatva.

-Ne haragudj, Estel – suttogta Cúthalion. - Az én hibám. Én rángattalak bele ebbe az egészbe. Én mondtam, hogy szabadítsuk ki a törpöket. Igazad volt... szólnunk kellett volna Thranduilnak. Sosem lett volna szabad megbíznunk Thorinban.

-Nem Thorin az ellenségünk – felelte Aragorn halkan -, hanem az arany. Hát nem veszed észre? Teljesen megbolondult, mióta kezébe került a kincs. Másra se gondol, csak arra, hogyan tudná az egészet a markába kaparintani. Még annak a Bardnak sem adna belőle, pedig ő ölte meg a sárkányt... Tegnap éjszaka hallottam, ahogy motyog magában. _Az Arkenkő, az Arkenkő_ , ezt mormolta szünet nélkül. S utána sötétek voltak az álmaim.

-Azt nem csodálom - mordult fel Cúthalion. - Az enyémek is azok... bár, gondolom, azért is hálásak lehetünk, ha megérjük a reggelt.

-Thal – mondta Aragorn óvatosan -, Thorin nem szószegő, és nem gyilkos. Csak most nem önmaga.

-Ennél hitványabb mentséget még életemben nem hallottam.

A kószát megmosolyogtatta a frappáns válasz. - Tényleg nem valami meggyőző – vallotta be -, de hidd el, ráébred majd, hogy ostobaságot csinál. Csak adjunk neki egy kis időt... úgysincs más választásunk. Szívesebben ülsz itt, mint Bakacsinerdőben, tétlenül és tudatlanul, nem?

-Ott legalább láthattuk a csillagokat – sóhajtott Cúthalion, de nem vitatkozott tovább.

* * *

Késő éjszaka volt már, amikor felébredt; halk lépteket hallott, és valaki megállt a fejénél.

-Cúthalion – suttogta egy ismerős hang.

-Zsákos úr? - a fiú felült, és megrázta Aragornt. - Mi történt ma? Mit akar velünk Thorin?

-Az esgarothiak és az erdőtündék itt táboroznak a falaink alatt – felelte fojtott hangon Bilbó. - Bard teljesen igazságos módon a kincs egytizenketted részét kérte, Thranduil király pedig egyelőre egy lyukas garast sem, csupán titeket kettőtöket. Thorin visszautasította őket, mondván, hogy addig nem fizet, amíg fegyverrel állnak a kapuja előtt. S közben nem tétlenkedik. Hollókat küldött a Vasdombokhoz, hogy harcba hívja unokatestvérét, Dáint. Egyre hidegebb van, az élelmünk is fogytán, ti pedig itt raboskodtok. Ez nagyon nincs rendjén. Épp ezért eldöntöttem, hogy véget vetek a viszálynak. Gyertek utánam! Gyorsan és csendesen... őrködnöm kellene, most mind alszanak. Ez az egyetlen esélyünk.

-Hová megyünk? - Aragorn összevonta a szemöldökét.

-A táborba. Reméljük, nem küldenek nyilat a képünkbe.

-Kiszabadítasz minket? - Cúthaliont elöntötte a hála a hobbit iránt.

-Ki én. És olyan feltételt kínálok ennek a Bardnak, ami alapján meg tudunk egyezni. Bízzatok bennem!

Cúthalion és Aragorn nesztelen léptekkel szegődtek Bilbó nyomába. Elosontak az alvó törpök mellett, le egészen a Hegy legalsó bástyájáig. Ekkor kötelet vettek elő, és leereszkedtek a Főkapu elé. Egy háromlábnyi ugrás, és már ki is jutottak Erebor erődjéből.

* * *

Felhős, koromsötét éjszaka volt; a tábor fényei halványan pislákoltak, meg-meghajolva a feltámadó szélben. Bilbó ment elöl, Aragorn és Cúthalion nesztelenül követték. Alig néhány lépést tehettek, máris felajzott íjak kereszttüzében találták magukat, ám Cúthalion felismerte a vele szemben álló alakot.

-Orodreth – szólította -, _leithio nin_.*

A tünde rábámult, és leeresztette az íját. - Nem hiszek a szememnek! - kiáltott fel. - Hát te meg hogy szabadultál ki, úrfi?

A hobbit megköszörülte a torkát. - Zsákos Bilbó vagyok a Megyéből, Tölgypajzsos Thorin társa és szövetségese. A királyotokkal és Sárkányölő Barddal szeretnék tárgyalni. Mint látjátok – Aragorn és Cúthalion felé intett -, megegyezni jöttem.

Orodreth bólintott. - Mehettek.

A tábor nagy része aludt, ám így is számos kíváncsi arc fordult utánuk, ahogy a király sátra felé vették az irányt. Egy tünde félrehajtotta a sátorlapot, és a szökevények Thranduil színe előtt találták magukat. A király lábait keresztbe vetve ült egy selymes szőnyegen, tekintete a késői óra ellenére nagyon is éber volt.

Bilbó mélyen meghajolt, Aragorn dúnadán módra megállt szálegyenesen, Cúthalion pedig féltérdre ereszkedett, ahogy Elrondtól tanulta.

-Felség – mondta halkan -, _ê_ _l síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_.**

Thranduil szeme elkerekedett. - Thal! Aragorn! Mikor... honnan... hogyan?!

-Zsákos úr szabadított ki minket, felség – felelte Cúthalion, a hobbitra nézve. - Azért jött, hogy átadja neked a törpök feltételeit a kinccsel kapcsolatban, és alkut ajánljon.

-Jobb időpontot nem is választhattak volna az éjszaka közepénél – jegyezte meg Thranduil némi gúnnyal.

-Hogy őszinte legyek, királyom – szólalt meg Bilbó -, valójában a saját feltételeimet hozom, s nem Thorinéit. Zsákos Bilbó vagyok, a Megyéből. A törpök betörőnek hoztak magukkal, hogy segítségükre legyek a sárkánykincs megszerzésében. Thorinon azonban elhatalmasodott a kapzsiság: most az arany tartja sakkban az elméjét. Nem egészen önmaga... ám van nálam valami, ami segíthet meggyőzni, hogy adja meg Sárkányölő Bardnak, ami az övé. Erről, engedelmeddel felség, az ő jelenlétében szeretnék tárgyalni. Neked a törpök foglyait hoztam el, amint kérted: Cúthaliont Völgyzugolyból és Aragornt Arnorból.

-S ezzel teljesítettnek tekintem követeléseimet – mondta Thranduil. - Nem akartam mást, csak az ő biztonságukat.

Cúthalion gyors pillantást vetett Aragornra. A kósza tekintetében ugyanaz a gondolat villant, ami az ő fején is átcikázott: _erősen kétlem_.

Egy őr felhajtotta a sátorlapot, s magas, komor külsejű ember lépett be rajta. Ruháit vér szennyezte, ám a szeme élénken csillogott; hosszú, kétkezes kardját szokatlan módon a hátán, íja mellé csatolva hordta.

-Sárkányölő Bard – mutatta be Thranduil, s intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet.

Cúthalion alaposan megnézte magának Bardot; rögtön megérezte a férfiból áradó természetes nemességet.

 _Ő valóban Girion leszármazottja, ehhez nem fér kétség_.

Bard hangja meghökkentően kellemes és barátságos volt zord külsejéhez képest. Udvariasan köszöntötte Bilbót, Cúthaliont és Aragornt pedig megajándékozta egy-egy mosollyal.

-Szóval ti volnátok a híres-neves foglyok – mondta nekik. - Ha nem tudnám a neveteket, akkor sem kérdezném őket; mindketten atyáitok tökéletes másai vagytok.

Cúthalion udvarias mosoly mögé rejtette döbbenetét.

 _Hogy lehetek Elrond tökéletes mása, ha nem egy vér folyik az ereinkben...?_

Ám elfeledkezett erről a zavaró körülményről, amint Bilbó beszélni kezdett.

-Nos – mondta, mint aki végre döntésre jutott -, nézzétek, uraim, a mostani helyzetünk egyenesen lehetetlen. Bard úr, a követelésed jogos, hiszen valóban te ölted meg a sárkányt; ám Tölgypajzsos Thorin kész akár jövő nyárig ülni a kincse fölött, s ott egyetlen szó nélkül éhenhalni, ha addig nem juttok megegyezésre.

-Tegye hát, ha ez a szíve vágya – felelte Bard.

-Nem hibáztatlak titeket, ha egy könnyet sem ejtetek érte – bólintott Bilbó. - Ám közeleg a tél; és Erebor telei hidegek. Hamarosan derékig álltok majd a hóban... de más veszély is fenyeget. Hallottatok-e a Vasdombok törpjeiről?

-Élénken élnek még a dalainkban – felelte Bard.

-Nos, az a dal, amit most énekelnek, nem lesz kedvetekre, mert fegyvercsörgés adja alá a taktust. Két nap, és ideérnek; ötszáz törp, állig fegyverben. Ti többen vagytok, ám ezek gyakorlott harcosok, a keleti törpök legjava. Felérnek ezerrel, azt hiszem. Dáin vezeti őket, aki Thorin unokatestvére, s halála esetén a Hegy örököse.

-Miért ítélted úgy, hogy mindezt a tudtunkra kell adnod? - nézett rá Bard. - Elárulnád a barátaidat, hogy egérutat nyerj?

-Kedves Sárkányölő uram, ne légy már ilyen gyanakvó! - csapta össze a kezét Bilbó. - Csupán segíteni szeretnék, hogy megegyezzetek; mert rossz előérzetem van, és a tél is közelít. Van egy ajánlatom számotokra, amellyel véget vethetünk a viszálynak.

-Ismertesd hát az ajánlatod – mondta Thranduil.

-Ismertetni? - Bilbó elmosolyodott. - Nos, inkább megmutatom. Íme!

Egyik belső zsebéből rongyos ruhákba bugyolált csomag került elő. A hobbit letette az asztalra, és egy rántással kibontotta.

A drágakő saját fényében tündökölt, s e fény forrása szemmel láthatólag a kő közepe volt. Belsejét pókhálóvékony, színpompás erecskék hálózták be, s mind egy pontban találkoztak; az Arkenkő szíve örökké forgott-kavargott, a fehér és kék megszámlálhatatlan árnyalatába öltöztetve a sátor falát. A kő belsejében ragyogó pontok lobbantak fel és hunytak ki, mintha tiszavirágéletű csillagok lennének. A jelenlévők megbabonázva bámulta a követ; tekintetük elveszett az örök csillogásban.

-Íme Thráin Arkenköve, a Hegy Szíve – suttogta Bilbó -, ...nos, és Thorin szíve is, ha engem kérdeztek. Én nektek adom. Ez majd segít az alkudozásban.

Bard végül erőt vett magán.

-De hát miként lett a tiéd, hogy nekünk adhasd? - kérdezte.

Bilbó felsóhajtott.

-Nos... nem teljesen az enyém. Egy tizennegyed részt ígértek nekem a kincsből, s én ezt úgy értelmeztem, hogy nem tartok meg mást, csak e követ – és ha ilyenformán az Arkenkő az enyém, azt teszek vele, amit akarok, így hát nektek adhatom. Sokan betörőnek neveznek, én nem tartom magam annak... nos, maradjunk annyiban, hogy egy becsületes betörő vagyok. Mindenesetre visszatérek a Hegybe, s a törpök azt tehetnek velem, amit akarnak.

-Ne! - Cúthalion felpattant. - Megölnek!

-Thorin kihajít a várból, ha ezt megtudja – helyeselt Aragorn.

-Akármit is tesz, a becsület diktálja, hogy visszamenjek – felelte konokul Bilbó.

-Zsákos Bilbó a Megyéből – Thranduil elmosolyodott. - Betörő létedre többet tudsz a becsületről, mint sokan a lovagok közül. Ám kétlem, hogy ezt Thorin is így látja majd. Hallgass kis barátaidra, és maradj velünk a táborban! Semmi jóra nem számíthatsz, ha visszatérsz Ereborba.

-Bármire is számíthatok, mennem kell – felelte Bilbó. - Ég veled, felség, ég veled, Sárkányölő, és ég veletek, Aragorn és Thal. Remélem, találkozunk még.

Azzal kilépett a sátorból, és eltűnt az éjszakában. Cúthalion akaratlanul is felemelte a kezét, mintha vissza akarná tartani, a következő pillanatban azonban halk szisszenéssel leeresztette, ahogy belényilallt a fájdalom. Thranduil észrevette a tenyerét csúfító skarlátvörös sebeket, és döbbenten húzta magához a fiú csuklóját.

-Mit csináltál a kezeddel?

Cúthalion nyelt egyet. - Volt egy kis összetűzésem a sárkánnyal, mielőtt kirepült volna a Hegyből.

Thranduil magához intette a sátor előtt állomásozó őrök egyikét, és gyógyítóért küldte. Cúthalion tökéletes udvariassággal köszönte meg figyelmességét, ám a király csak legyintett.

-Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek érted, kedves fiam. Hibásnak érzem magam, amiért a törpök elraboltak, és keresztülhurcoltak ezeken a veszélyes vidékeken. Tölgypajzsos Thorin hálát adhat a Valáknak, hogy nem esett komolyabb bajod; atyád alighanem halállal felelne a halálodért. Mindig is kapzsinak tartottam a törpöket, ám Thorin mesterkedései mindenen túltesznek... ha valaha az utamba kerül, semmiféle könyörületre nem számíthat.

 _Elraboltak?_

Ennél jobbat nem is remélhetett volna.

Cúthalion ráparancsolt a szívére, hogy ne dübörögjön, és elfojtotta a keze reszketését. A hazugság egykor a torkán akadt volna, arcát pedig elöntötte volna a pír, ám ezúttal szeme sem rebbent.

-Királyom – mondta szelíd, udvarias mosollyal, jobbjával eltakarva sebesült tenyerét. - Igazán megtisztelő az aggodalmad, és megértem ellenérzéseidet a törpökkel kapcsolatban. Bizonyára sokkal többet tudsz róluk, mint én és jobban átlátod céljaikat... de mégis arra kérlek, ne bántsd őket, ha az Arkenkövet látva megalkusznak veled és Esgaroth embereivel. Adj nekik lehetőséget, hogy belássák hibáikat és jóvátegyék őket. Ugyanis egyszer sem bántottak bennünket, sem szóval, sem tettel; elláttak étellel, itallal és ruhával. Cserébe csak annyit vártak el, hogy engedelmeskedjünk, és ne próbálkozzunk a szökéssel. Megvallom neked, felség, sokszor még segítettem is nekik, mert magam is szeretem a kalandokat; no és nem voltam annyira ostoba, hogy olyan vidéken próbáljak megszökni, amelyet nem ismerek. Nem akartam kincsvadász törpök helyett barbár orkok kezébe kerülni.

Thranduil tűnődve pillantott Cúthalionra.

-Lehet, hogy nem Elrond vére folyik az ereidben – felelte -, de hogy az örököse vagy, ahhoz nem fér kétség. Lovaghoz illően beszéltél, ám érzem szomorúságodat és a mögötte lappangó dühöt. Itt az ideje, hogy megpihenj, gyermek. Már semmi sincs, amitől félned kellene: a sárkány halott.

-Az orkok pedig közelednek – vágta rá Cúthalion, mielőtt egyáltalán felfogta volna, milyen ingerült hangon beszél a királlyal. - Csupán az aggodalmamat és tettvágyamat érzed, felség.

-Én sem feledkeztem meg az orkokról – felelte türelmesen a király -, ám elég erősek vagyunk, hogy leverjük őket. A seregünket száznál is több őrszem védi. Az egyetlen valódi fenyegetést Szmóg jelentette, s ő már halott. Az orkok nem tudnak erről, a sárkányban van minden reményük. Csupán annyit kell tennünk, hogy nyugodtan bevárjuk a támadást, szabadidőnkben pedig próbára tesszük a törpök konokságát. Te és Aragorn nyugodtan alhattok.

-Felség – kezdte Cúthalion a tőle telhető legudvariasabb hangon -, képtelen lennék nyugodtan aludni, míg a fivéreim az első sorban küzdenek. Nem a félelem tartana ébren, hanem a szégyen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Aragorn is így érez. Kérlek, adj nekünk helyet a harcosaid közt!

-Szó sem lehet róla – szögezte le Thranduil. - Túl kockázatos lenne, különösen a sebesüléseddel...

-Ha ráhúzok egy kesztyűt, nem érzek fájdalmat – hazudta Cúthalion.

Elrond, aki valamiért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a bal kezével is gyakoroljon, már jó ideje nem volt mellette. _Azért van két kezed, hogy használd, fiam,_ mondta mindig. _Ha a ballal nem forgatsz fegyvert, félig már halott vagy_. Cúthalion csupán most kezdte felfogni e szavak igazságtartalmát.

-Sajnálom, de nem engedhetem meg, hogy kockára tegyétek az életeteket – felelte Thranduil ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Futólag intett az egyik őrnek. - Kérlek, kísérd Cúthaliont és Aragornt egy szabad sátorba. Gondoskodj számukra ételről-italról, és tiszta ruhákról. És hol van már az a gyógyító?

Cúthalion hűvös pillantást vetett a királyra, ám több esze volt annál, hogy ellenkezzen. Dühe minden lépésnél egyre erősebben lángolt fel.

 _Megint fogoly vagyok,_ közölte magával. _Most nem a törpöké, hanem a királyé. Ha pedig minden kiderül, valószínűleg ada foglya leszek, mert nem lesz oda azért, amit tettem_.

* * *

A sátor kicsi volt, védett és a lehetőségekhez képest otthonos, ám a jeges szél könyörtelenül besüvített minden résen. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt Cúthalion reszketett volna a hidegtől, most meg sem érezte. Aragorn és ő régen megszokták már, hogy háttal egymásnak préselődve kell aludniuk egy köteg pokróc alatt.  
Cúthalion bemászott a hevenyészett tábori ágyba, és magára tekert egy gyapjútakarót; Erebor száraz, kemény kövei után a rozoga matrac épp olyan kényelmesnek tűnt, mintha saját völgyzugolyi ágyában feküdne. Aragorn kilépett a csizmájából, és fürgén követte a példáját. A kinti fáklyák fénye csupán egy-egy lobbanás erejéig hatolt be a sátorba, ám Cúthalion már a barátja szemvillanásán is látta, hogy éktelenül dühös.  
 _Biztosan ő is harcolni akar._  
Egy jó darabig egyikük sem mozdult. Mindketten tudták, hogy a másik nem alszik; az együtt töltött fél év alatt annyira megszokták egymás beszédét, mozdulatait, pillantását, minden rezzenését, hogy ha akarták, sem tudták volna megtéveszteni egymást.  
-Estel, szerinted tényleg hasonlítok adára? - bökte ki váratlanul Cúthalion.  
-Nem - felelte mogorván Aragorn, mereven bámulva a sátor mennyezetét.  
Cúthalion rápillantott. - Mi bajod?  
-Mi bajom?! - a barátja szembefordult vele. - Ugyan már, semmi, csak épp most csináltál ki mindkettőnket az ostoba hazugságaiddal! Ez mégis mire volt jó? Miért nem bírtad megmondani az igazat?  
-Miért nem mondtad meg _te_ az igazat, hős lovag? - vágott vissza Cúthalion. Ismét feltámadt benne a perzselő düh; az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban érezte úgy, mintha tűz folyna az ereiben. - Rajta, még semmi sincs veszve! Szaladj, vallj be mindent, és csinálj ki véglegesen mindkettőnket!  
Aragorn felpattant, és Cúthalion egy pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy megy, ám a fiú végül erőt vett magán, és visszamászott az ágyra.  
-Te mész - közölte. - A te dolgod.  
-Csodás, és mi lesz, ha nem megyek?  
Aragorn vállat vont. - Az nem az én lelkemen szárad. A te döntésed, ha nem akarod kiérdemelni mindazt a kegyet és támogatást, amit Thranduiltól kaptunk. Befogadott minket, Thal! Cserébe megszöktettük a foglyait, elloptuk és tönkretettük a hajóit, miközben rezzenéstelen arccal élveztük a vendégszeretetét... most pedig, hogy összetűzésbe keveredtünk a törpökkel, szemrebbenés nélkül játszod neki a mártírt, és a szemébe hazudsz!  
-Mégis, mit tehettem volna?! - fakadt ki Cúthalion. - Jobban örültél volna, ha visszaküld Ereborba haragjában? Akkor elégedett lennél, te ostoba?  
Aragorn jeges pillantást vetett rá.  
-Kérdeztél valamit - felelte. - Én csak válaszoltam. Nem, nem hasonlítasz Elrondra. Benne lett volna annyi tartás, hogy bevallja az igazat.

* * *

A nap skarlátvörösen bukkant elő a falombok mögül. A Bakacsinerdő szélétől nem messze egy magas alak leszökkent hófehér lováról, és fülét a földre fektetve hallgatózott.

Az őrszem olyan vad hirtelenséggel pattant fel, hogy lova horkantva felágaskodott. A zöld-barnába öltözött tünde ügyet sem vetett a mén nyugtalanságára, inkább a hátára pattant és dübörgő vágtában indult északnyugatnak, szülővárosa felé.

A föld mélyén léptek döngtek, vészjósló összhangban; egy sereg közeledtének jelei. Az őrszem tudta, hogy ugyanazzal a sereggel van dolga, amelyet három nappal azelőtt egész csapatnyi felderítő látott az erdei királyság keleti tartományaiban.

Gundabad orkjai közeledtek.

* * *

 **A tünde nyelvű szavak és kifejezések magyarázata**

* _Leithio nin_ [ **sindarin** ] – _Eressz el!_

** _Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_. [ **sindarin** ] – _Csillag ragyogta be találkozásunk óráját._

A lehető legudvariasabb köszöntés; a 16. fejezetben egyszer már elhangzott quenya nyelven ( _Elen síla lúmenn omentielvo_ ), Cúthalion azonban Thranduil előtt a sindarin változatot használja, mivel a király nem beszéli a quenyát.


	34. Chapter 35

XXXIV.

Öblös törp-kürtök ércesen zengő hangja reszkette meg a levegőt. Cúthalion szeméből egy csapásra kiröppent az álom; talpra ugrott, és egy mozdulattal felcsatolta a kardövét. Aragorn íjat kapott a kezébe, és kidugta a fejét a sátorlap mögül. Jeges novemberi szél kócolta össze barna haját, miközben próbálta kiolvasni a kürtjelekből a nekik szóló üzenetet.

-Három rövid jel a kószáknál támadást jelent – magyarázta Cúthalionnak az utóbbi időben megszokott hűvös tartózkodással hangjában -, ám a mi jelzéseink különböznek a megszokottól, hogy összezavarják ellenségeinket. A törpök nem mernek lerohanni minket, hisz sokkal többen vagyunk. - A kósza a szemét meresztgette. - Már az én apám is, a tiéd is megérkezett. Azt hiszem, tárgyalni akarnak.

-Az könnyen lehet – bólintott Cúthalion. Völgyzugolyban egy kürtjel hazatérő lovagokat, kettő közeledő idegen csapatot, három pedig ostromot jelentett. Erestor egyszer a többit is felsorolta neki, ám rég elfelejtette őket. Meg sem kísérelte számba venni az ezerféle kürtjelet, amelyet a táborban hallott.

-Dáin lesz az – szögezte le a frissen érkezett Bilbó, vagy tizedszerre. Valahányszor lépteket hallott, vagy felriadt a katonák őrjárata alatt, teljes bizonyossággal állította, hogy a Vasdombok törpjei érkeztek meg áthatolhatatlan acélsisakokban és öles fejszékkel. Cúthalion nem félt tőlük, ám ezúttal nyugtalankodva állapította meg, hogy Bilbónak igaza van.

* * *

Thorin a reggeli tárgyalás során épp úgy fogadta a hobbit tervét, ahogy Thranduil és Bard megjósolták: épp hogy le nem taszította Bilbót a falról őrült dühében, és számtalan szebbnél szebb névvel illette a szövetséges sereg és saját társai előtt, amelyek között a "patkányok ivadéka" is szerepelt. Cúthalion ezt hallva még inkább haragudott Thorinra; Aragorn csak a fejét csóválta.

A tünde tudta, hogy ő az aranyat okolja. Azt is tudta, hogy barátja még mindig haragszik rá, bár mindketten következetesen kerülték a hazugság-témát. Cúthalion egyre dühösebb lett; egy percet sem aludt, mert egész éjszaka Aragorn szavai visszhangzottak a fejében.

 _Elrondban lett volna annyi tartás, hogy bevallja az igazat_.

Thorin és Bard végül megállapodtak. A törp beleegyezett, hogy kifizeti a kincs Esgarothra eső részét az Arkenkőért cserébe, ám a tárgyalást félbeszakították Dáin kürtjei. Cúthalionnak komoly kétségei voltak affelől, hogy Thorin nemzetségének legjobb harcosaival a kapui előtt is beváltja ígéretét... még akkor is, ha Elrond serege és szövetségesei összesen vagy hatezer főt számláltak, míg a frissen érkezett törpök csupán ötszázan voltak.

Aragornt, Cúthaliont és Bilbót a táborban szállásolták el, a sátrak között. Thranduil őröket állított köréjük, hogy ne szökhessenek meg, ha kezdődik a csata. Ketten álltak a sátruk előtt és hárman mögötte, hogy minden közeledő veszélyt elhárítsanak.

* * *

Cúthalion messziről nézte, ahogy a törpök hadoszlopa fegyelmezetten megáll a szövetségesekkel szemben, és vezérük, Vaslábú Dáin, Thorin unokatestvére és örököse kiválik soraikból, hogy tárgyaljon Barddal. Cúthalion Thranduil vértjének csillogását is látni vélte, valamint egy magas, vállas, mélykék köpenyes alakban felismerte Elrondot. Lábujjhegyen ágaskodva bámulta a nevelőapját; kimondhatatlanul megkönnyebbült, amiért talpon látja, bár még ilyen távolságból is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyik karja súlyosan megsebesült. Jobbja ernyedten lógott a törzse mellett, és kettőzött őrség vette körül. Cúthaliont bántotta, hogy tétlenül kell ülnie egy sátorban.

 _Ada bezzeg harcolhat... egyetlen nyíllövés, és nincs többé keze. Neki mégsem parancsolják, hogy a fenekén maradjon._

 _Ne légy ostoba,_ utasította rendre önmagát, _ada fél kézzel is ezerszer annyit ér, mint te kettővel. Tedd hát félre a büszkeséged, és ez egyszer tedd meg, amit kérnek tőled. Maradj ki a csatából. Legalább ebből az utolsóból_...

Váratlanul megborzongott, és pillantása a Magányos Hegyre tévedt. A szövetségesek Erebor kapujától északra, a vadregényes sziklafal tövében vertek tábort; ott, ahol a törpöknek már nem voltak lőréseik, sem kijáratuk. Cúthalion szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni. Veszélyt érzett.

Száraz ág roppant a közeledők talpa alatt, és a következő pillanatban csupaszon állt előtte az orkok terve. Nem nyugat felől támadtak... nem _csak_ nyugat felől.

-GADAS! - ordította torkának minden erejével. - GADAS! GADAS! DAGO I YRCH... - Fuldoklóként kapott levegő után. - ESTEL, ESTEL, LASTO NIN, TOLO AR NIN...*

Egyetlen szó sem jutott eszébe a Közös Nyelven; életében először esett teljesen kétségbe. Kardja kéken villant a kezében; ügyet sem vetett őreik kurta, gyors parancsaira és a levegőben szisszenő nyílvesszőkre.

-Av'osto – mondta Aragorn, és megszorította a vállát. - Boe no'waen. Northo!**

Cúthalion nem tudta, miért nyer hatalmas erőt abból, hogy barátja tünde-nyelven szól hozzá. Többé nem számított, hogy haragban vannak; tudta, hogy utolsó szívdobbanásukig védeni fogják egymást.

 _Már nem vagyok pólyás. Le tudom győzni az orkokat. Lenyesem a fejüket, ahogy a Köd-hegységben tettem. És a Bakacsin-erdő szélén. Megtettem egyszer, megtettem kétszer, megtehetem harmadszor is. Megtehetem, ahányszor csak akarom_.

-Mi történt?! - kiáltotta Bilbó. - Hová rohantok?

-Orkok! - mondta Aragorn. - Mégpedig sokan. Rossz oldalról támadnak... sajnos meg kell fosztanunk őket a fejüktől.

-Zsákos úr – Cúthalion megragadta a hobbit vállát. - Húzd fel a gyűrűdet. Tűnj el... és siess az apámhoz. Elrond úrhoz. Szólnod kell neki az orkokról. Mondd meg, hogy a Hegy mögül támadnak, sokan... nagyon sokan. Mondd, hogy nem tudjuk soká tartani a tábort.

-Egy percig sem tudjuk tartani a tábort, Thal – szólt közbe Aragorn. - Az őrökkel együtt heten vagyunk.

-Ha felgyújtuk, az egy ideig megállítja őket...

-...és ugyanúgy megégünk, mint az orkok. Nem jó ötlet.

-Ha mi nem gyújtjuk fel a sátrakat, megteszik ők.

-Akkor csak hadd tegyék. De előbb jó mélyre becsalogatjuk őket. Ez beválhat.

Bilbó fölegyenesedett. - Nem akarlak itthagyni titeket, hogy a halálotokat leljétek...

-Ha maradsz, végünk – fojtotta belé a szót Cúthalion. - Ha hírt viszel a seregvezéreknek, még van esélyünk. Fuss, Zsákos úr! Rohanj, vagy ugyanúgy meghalunk, mint a barátaid a Hegyben!

Ez hatott. Bilbó a zsebébe nyúlt, s a következő pillanatban alakja szertefoszlott a ködös félhomályban. A sátorlap enyhén meglibbent; ezt követően a hobbit útját nem kísérték látható nyomok.

* * *

Miután minden fellelhető éles tárgyat a zsebeibe tömött, Cúthalion kirontott a sátorból, Aragornnal a sarkában. Mindenre el volt szánva; úrrá lett kétségbeesett rémületén.

 _Csak próbáljanak meg az utamba állni._

Alig néhány lépést tehettek, amikor megérkeztek az őrök. Eleven pajzsfalként vették körbe őket, ám az orkok fekete áradata szemből zúdult rájuk. Cúthalion gyomra felfordult, amikor az orra előtt csapták le az egyik tünde fejét. Forró, sötétpiros vér fröccsent az arcára és tovább csorgott a földön, átáztatta a csizmáját, a hajába, a bőre alá, a páncélja illesztékeibe, a ruhái közé szivárgott...

-Völgyzugolyért! - kiáltotta a tervezettnél vékonyabb hangon, és kardja suhogva osztotta a csapásokat. Egy, kettő, három ork hanyatlott előtte a porba, ám mindegyikük helyére öt másik lépett. A szörnyetegek ostromlétrákat, pajzsokat, fáklyákat és lándzsákat hordoztak; semmiféle halandó vagy halhatatlan hős bátorsága nem lett volna elég, hogy visszatartsa őket. Sereg nélkül nem.

Cúthaliont nem érdekelte, hogy meg fog halni. A vérszag a húsába, a csontjaiba, a tudatába ivódott, és kiforgatta önmagából. Gyilkolt. Olyan hidegvérrel, olyan kegyetlenséggel, mint még soha életében. A csontjaiban érezte, mikor, milyen erővel és hová kell lesújtania; az ellenség iránti makacs gyűlölete, legyőzhetetlen élni akarása hajtotta előre. A fekete tetemek halomba gyűltek előtte, ám az orkok csak jöttek.

Aragorn szünet nélkül kiabált, sokszor félrelökte vagy hátrahúzta, és Cúthalion nem értette, mit akar. Fél talán? Küzdenie kellene, gyilkolnia és néznie a fekete vért a földön... ő talán nem érzi a halál szagát? Hát nem látja, hogy vagy öl, vagy őt ölik?

-EGO! - ordította a fülébe Aragorn. - CÚTHALION, DREGO, NORO, NORO LIM!***

Amikor ez sem hatott, a barátja kardlappal sújtott az ép kezére. Teljes erőből. Valami reccsent, Cúthalion felüvöltött fájdalmában, és a föld egyszerre rohanni kezdett az arca felé. Összeesett. Csupán tudatának valamelyik távoli zugában érzékelte, hogy valaki talpra rángatja, és rohanni kezd vele. A menekülés olyan volt, mint valami lidérces álom.

* * *

-FEL A HEGYEKBE! – Elrond visszafojtotta jajkiáltását; aznap már hatodjára feledkezett meg sebesüléséről, és ismét a rossz kezével mutatta az utat. - SZÁLLJÁTOK MEG A DOMBOLDALAKAT! FELÜLRŐL SÚJTUNK LE RÁJUK!

Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy tétovázzon; dühe azonnal cselekvésre sarkallta. Mélységesen elege volt a váratlan rajtaütésekből, a kardok táncából, a kósza nyilakból és a vérontásból. Nem akart mást, csak hazatérni Völgyzugolyba, és napokig ágyban maradni.

Arathorn és a kószák egy roham erejéig zárva tartották Suhatag völgyének száját, hogy az íjászok észrevétlenül felkúszhassanak a hegyekbe. A dúnadánok törhetetlen fekete éke azonban hamarosan kettévált, és – az orkoknak legalábbis úgy tűnt – nyomtalanul eltűnt az alacsony dombok között. Elrond látta, hogy megnyerte a játszma első fordulóját; a Mória felől támadó ork-sereg éjszínű lándzsatengerként özönlött be a völgybe. Kürtjeik rekedten sikoltoztak, ahogy előretörtek.

Hamarosan megindult az első roham. Thranduil vadászai rontottak az elővédre, az orkokra és az őket kísérő óriás vargokra. Elrond visszaemlékezett a farkasra, ami eltörte Cúthalion gerincét, és minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy ne törjön az ellenséget rohamozó szövetségesek élére. Ám az ő szerepe nem ez volt; sietve megfordította seregét, és hátbatámadta a megtizedelt orkokat. A szörnyetegek még mindig fölényben voltak, de a szövetségesek jobban kihasználták a terepet. A Szmóg által kitaposott árkokban törpök lapultak, s az első jelre előugrottak, lemészárolva a derékhadról leszakadt orkokat. Közel volt a győzelem. Elrond látta Gandalfot, amint az egyik kiugró szirtre áll, és botját felemelve néz végig a megtizedelt ork-seregen.

* * *

Ugyanebben a pillanatban Szürke Gandalf durva rántást érzett a köpenyén, s lenézve Zsákos Bilbót látta kétségbeesett arccal, kicsorbult vértben és vértől ragacsos karddal.

-Gandalf – nyögte a hobbit. - Gandalf... azt mondták, keressem meg Elrond urat, de nem találom sehol... el kell mondanom, hogy betörtek az orkok... Gandalf... a Magányos Hegy felől... a másik irányból... lerohanták a tábort. Thal azt mondta, feltartják őket... de segítség kell... Gandalf, meg fognak halni!

-Thal? - a mágus rámeredt. - Úgy érted, Cúthalion? Elrond úr fia?

-Ő, és Aragorn... megszöktek... a törpök... a Hegyből... és én... az Arkenkővel... a király megvédte őket... Gandalf, segítened kell!

A mágus nem tett fel több kérdést. Valami parancsot kiáltott a törpöknek egy különös, reszelős nyelven, amit Bilbó nem értett; aztán gyors léptekkel indult a Hegy felé.

* * *

Cúthalion érezte, hogy a mellkasán forró vér csorog végig, és tudta, hogy nem a saját vére az. A folyadék sűrű volt, ragacsos és fekete.

Nem tudta, hol van és hogy került oda; az egyetlen dolog, amit látott, Aragorn volt. A kósza egy óriás termetű orkkal vívott; őt védte, az utolsó szívveréséig. Aragorn lába előtt halomba gyűltek a tetemek. Cúthalion nem tudta, hová lett a többi ork... valószínűleg jobb dolguk akadt, mint gyerekeket ölni.

Mert ahogy lassú kínszenvedéssel feltérdelt, majd talpra állt, ismét csak egy rémült gyerek volt, aki nem tudta, hová legyen egy holtakkal teli csatatér közepén. Más volt levágni egy ork fejét és más volt lerohanni néhány kisebb csapatot... más volt a kószákkal lovagolni és más volt a sárkány elől menekülni...

Ezúttal valódi háború vette körül. Csata, halál és mészárlás. A föld vértől volt lucskos, és borzalmas állapotban lévő holttestek hevertek mindenfelé. Olykor varjak csaptak le a magasból, hogy lakmározzanak a még meleg húsból. Itt nem volt menekvés, nem volt könyörület. Ölni kellett, vagy meghalni.

Az ork hosszú, egyenes vágással tört előre; Aragorn a karját markolászva lehanyatlott. Cúthalion úgy szökkent előre, mintha villám csapna az idegeibe. Nem azért ölt, mert emlékezett rá, hogy ezt kell tennie. Nem azért ölt, hogy hírnevet szerezzen magának és nem azért ölt, mert gyűlölte az orkokat. A barátjáért ölt; Aragornért, aki legalább olyan drága volt neki, mint a fivérei.

Öt erőtlen csapásra volt szüksége, hogy lefejezze az orkot; utána Aragorn mellé rogyott. A kósza vállából egyenletes folyamban csorgott a vér.

Cúthalion rádöbbent, hogy a bal csuklója törött: ezért okozott hát olyan rettenetes fájdalmat, ha a kezét mozgatta...! Tudta, hogy Aragorn törte el a kezét, és tudta, hogy az életét mentette meg vele.

-Mindjárt itt vannak – suttogta erőtlenül a kósza. - Fuss...

-Vagy veled együtt futok, vagy sehogy – felelte Cúthalion. - Állj fel!

Abban már nem volt biztos, hogy ő maga fel tud állni.

-Nem megy, Thal – nyögte a fiú. Most az ő hangja is csak egy gyermeké volt. - Nem tudok... fejbe vágtak... azt hiszem, egy baltával. Csak a lapjával, de... homályosan látok, és nagyon szédülök. Azt hiszem, meghalok...

-Megmentelek – ígérte Cúthalion. - Te megmentettél a vargtól, én megmentettelek a trolltól, emlékszel? Az előbb pedig ismét kihúztál a csávából, és most rajtam a sor.

Nem kellett a földre fektetnie a fülét, hogy hallja a közeledő léptek döngését. Tudta, hogy az orkok játszva legyőzik majd mindkettejüket. Szíve hangosan vert a rettegéstől, szemét elhomályosították a könnyek és a keze remegett, ám nem mozdult.

A könnyek kicsordultak a szeméből, legördültek az arcán és a holtak közé csöppentek. Újabbak már nem követték őket. Cúthalionnak már csak a szíve sírt. Kéken fénylő kardját előreszegezve várta az ellenséget, és eltökélte, hogy annyi orkot visz magával a másvilágra, amennyit csak tud, de Aragornt nem hagyja meghalni. Ha bántani akarják, előbb meg kell ölniük őt.

Húsz ork indult felé egyetlen ordító rohamban, és a kardja lehanyatlott; ám ekkor Erebor kapuja kitárult.

* * *

-IDE HOZZÁM! - a hang az egész völgyet bezengte; szavainak mennydörgő visszhangja túlvilági kórusként zengett a sziklafalak között. - IDE HOZZÁM! TÜNDÉK, EMBEREK ÉS TÖRPÖK! VESSZEN AZ ELLENSÉG! Ó, ATYÁMFIAI!

-Thorin!

Cúthaliont mindeddig ismeretlen erő töltötte el; sebhelyes baljával megragadta Aragorn kezét, és talpra állította. Nem törődött a csontjait átható fájdalommal, sem azzal, hogy a sebek ismét vérezni kezdtek. Barátja megszorította a csuklóját, és tett három erőtlen lépést. Amíg támogatták egymást, képesek voltak állva maradni.

Támadóik szitkokat ordítozva fordultak Erebor kapuja felé. A vértől lucskos fennsíkról, amelyen hadakoztak, az egész völgyet belátták; Cúthalion halvány mosollyal figyelte Thorint és társait, akik vad csatakiáltással verekedték át magukat a kaput döngető ork csapaton. Felvidult a törpök bátorságát látva, és újra fellángolt szívében a remény. Olyan erősen, hogy még a teste is átmelegedett.

Vajon tényleg a reménynek köszönhette ezt?

Az orkok mintha meggondolták volna magukat a támadást illetően. Egy jól megtermett példány, aki Cúthalion megítélése szerint a vezérük lehetett, kurta, rekedt parancsot adott társainak, akik megfordultak. Az egyik ork nyilat illesztett az íja húrjára, és Aragorn mellkasát vette célba. Cúthalion pajzsért nyúlt, hogy útját állja a nyílvesszőnek, ám törött kezével meg sem bírta mozdítani. A vezér ekkor mondott valamit az íjásznak, aki rémes, surrogó hangon felnevetett, majd támadóik elmentek. Egyenként lecsúsztak a fennsík oldalán.

Cúthalion percekig mozdulatlanul állt, és Aragornt támasztotta; csupán ekkor kezdett beúszni tudatába a megmenekülés ténye.

-Biztosan megijedtek a kardomtól - jelentette ki, vidámságot erőltetve a hangjára.

-Ez az egyetlen lehetséges magyarázat - bólintott Aragorn fáradtan. Szája sarkából keskeny vércsík szaladt ki.

-Mi van veled, Estel?! - kiáltott rá Cúthalion, sikertelenül palástolva rémületét. - Lenyeltél egy lándzsát?

-Belül vérzek... azt hiszem - sóhajtott a fiú. - De most már úgyis mindegy.

Cúthalion érezte, ahogy minden szívdobbanással fogy az ereje. Immár minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy talpon tartsa Aragornt. Forró légáramlat söpört végig a fennsíkon, pernyével szórva tele a köpenyét.

-Miért volna mindegy? - csattant fel Cúthalion. - Megmentelek, meglásd. Csak keresnünk kell egy gyógyítót...

A barátja szomorú pillantást vetett rá.

-Fordulj meg.

Cúthalion engedelmeskedett.

A sátrak erdeje egyetlen óriás máglyaként lobogott Esgaroth határában. A sárkánytűzben félig elhamvadt faházak ismét lángra kaptak, harsogó ropogásuk mérföldekre elhallatszott. A lángok vagy húsz láb magasba csaptak, kormos csúcsuk körbetáncolta a fennsíkot. A tűz már-már Aragorn legyőzött ellenfeleinek halmát nyaldosta.

A két jóbarát nagy kínnal a sziklaperemhez vonszolta magát.  
-Le kell ugranunk - vélte Cúthalion. - Ahogy az orkok tették.

-Kitörjük a nyakunkat. Túl gyengék vagyunk, nem tudjuk majd tartani magunkat...

-És ha mégis? És ha szerencsénk van?

-Nem tudom, észrevetted-e, Thal - nyögte rekedten Aragorn -, de ma valahogy nincs szerencsénk.

Cúthalion nem figyelt rá. Mozgást észlelt lenn a mélyben; megerőltetve a szemét hatalmas, szárnyas lények alakját vélte kivenni, ahogy a völgyben vitorláznak a széllel.

-Odanézz, Estel, egy sas! Még egy! És még egy! Egy egész csapat! És milyen nagyok!

Aragorn nem felelt; a lángok átható ropogással kúsztak egyre beljebb.

-Segítség! - Cúthalion ordítani akart, ám csak egy fáradt nyögésre futotta. - Segítség! Segítsetek!  
Hatalmába kerítette a félelem; körülöttük immár elviselhetetlenné vált a forróság, és egyre sűrűsödött a füst. Amikor Cúthalion kinyitotta a száját, hogy kiáltson, maroknyi koromszemcsét szippantott be.  
Ösztönei azonban még ekkor sem adták fel. Egy szó motoszkált a fejében; nem tudta, vajon egy tekercsben olvasta-e vagy a bölcsőben tanulta.  
-Rehta - köhögte, s amint kimondta, egyszerre visszatért belé az erő. A hangja élesen, tisztán szállt a völgy felett. - REHTA! REHTA! REHTA!****

A lélegzete is elállt, amikor az egyik sas megfordult, és egyenesen feléjük vette az irányt.

* * *

 **A tünde nyelvű szavak és kifejezések (2013-as) magyarázata**

 _Gadas! Gadas! Gadas! Dago I yrch... Estel, Estel, lasto nin, tolo ar nin_...* – _Csapda! Csapda! Csapda! Öljétek meg az orkokat... Estel, Estel, figyelj rám, gyere velem_...

 _Av'osto. Boe no'waen. Northo!_ ** - _Ne félj. Mennünk kell... készülj!_

 _Ego! Cúthalion, drego, noro, noro lim!*** - Eredj! Cúthalion, rohanj, fuss, fuss mint a szélvész!_

 _Rehta!****_ **[quenya]** _Segítség!_


	35. Chapter 36

XXXV.

-Thorin – nyögte elhaló hangon, fuldokolva a fájdalomban. - Thorin, mögötted vannak... kikerülték a hátvédet... a hátvéd... Estel... Estel, fel kell állnod... már nem bírom soká... el fogunk égni, de én úgy fázom... a Sasok! Hol vannak a Sasok?

Meleg kéz kulcsolódott az övére.

-Hagyd a múltat – súgta a hang, amit Cúthalion annyira szeretett. - Ébredj, fiam. Ébredj, és nézz rám.

Cúthalion kinyitotta a szemét, és percekig csak pislogott Elrondra, mintha attól félne, képzelődik. Aztán megszorította a nevelőapja kezét, és magához ölelte; aztán az ujjaival kezdett játszani, mint gyermekkorában, csak hogy meggyőződjön róla: valóságos.  
Elrond reménytelen kísérletet tett arra, hogy megigazítsa a fiú torzonborz, ezerfelé álló tincseit. Minden mozdulata könnyed volt, nyugodt és szelíd, ám Cúthalion tudta, hogy haragszik.

-Ada... – jó ideig semmi mást nem tudott kinyögni ezen a szón kívül. - Bocsáss meg! - tört ki belőle hirtelen. - Én... én csak veled akartam tartani. Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy Dan, Elrohir meg te elmentek, és nem tudok rólatok semmit... és érdekeltek a törpök, a sárkány és a kincs... és látni akartam, ahogy legyőzitek azt az Árnyat, de nem akartam hajókat lopni... jaj, ada, annyi ostobaságot csináltam... mondd, nagyon haragszol rám?

Elrond átható pillantása szinte égette az arcát.

-Jobban, mint hinnéd - jelentette ki a nevelőapja. - Majdnem meghaltál, immár másodszor az elmúlt évben. Van fogalmad róla, mi történhetett volna, ha nem vagy már megint ilyen átkozottul szerencsés?! Ha Gwaihir nem kap a karmai közé, csak egy marék hamu maradt volna belőletek, mindkettőtökből. Ideje lenne felfognod, _kisfiam_ , hogy ha megtiltok valamit, nem a levegőbe beszélek: azért teszem, mert van rá okom!

Cúthalion azon ritka esetek egyikének volt szemtanúja, amikor Elrond elvesztette az önuralmát; egyre inkább felemelte a hangját, és villámló tekintettel mérte őt végig. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna.

 _Elrondban lett volna annyi tartás, hogy bevallja az igazat_ , emlékeztette Aragorn hangjának kísértete.

-Én csak... - kezdte, de túl későn döbbent rá, hogy nincs kifogás, amellyel befejezhetné mondatát. - Csak segíteni akartam - bökte ki végül.

-Segíteni?! Mivel? Hogy utánam szöksz, ezzel kitéve magad annak, hogy elrabolnak, megsebesítenek, megölnek vagy félrevezetnek? Vagy talán úgy vélted, lenyűgöző háborús tapasztalatod nélkül nem tudom megnyerni ezt a csatát? Felteszem, az legalább ilyen jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy Aragornt is magaddal hurcold. Én a helyedben elgondolkodnék azon, milyen szavakkal vigasztalom majd az apját, ha meghal. Mert közel áll hozzá.

-Meg fog halni?! - ez már túl sok volt Cúthalionnak; nem küzdött tovább a szemébe gyűlt könnyek ellen. - Segítened kell neki! - zokogta. - Meg kell gyógyítanod!

-Megtettem mindent, amit tudtam – közölte Elrond hidegen. - A többi nem rajtam múlik.

Semmit sem tett, hogy megvigasztalja; ez is mutatta, mennyire dühös. Cúthalion fájdalmán lassan felülkerekedett a szégyen, és könnyei is elapadtak. Megborzongott.

\- El vagyok átkozva - közölte magával, meredten bámulva a térdét. - Bármit teszek, rosszra fordul. Az a nyomorult tőr az oka. Aragornnak igaza volt, hogy elégette. Teljesen elvette az eszem... az én hibám, ada, az egész az én hibám, a Valák bocsássák meg nekem! Annyi ostobaságot tettem!

Talán a hangjában csengő kétségbeesés volt az oka, talán más, de Elrond megenyhülni látszott.

-Mondd el, mit tettél - kérte higgadtan. - Mindent. Csak így segíthetsz magadon.

Cúthalion bénultan rázta a fejét. - Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem.

-Thranduil már mesélt néhány dolgot. Mi történt azután, hogy Thorin elrabolt? Leginkább erre lennék kíváncsi.

-Nem rabolt el - közölte fahangon Cúthalion. - Én szöktettem meg.

 _-Tessék?!_

A fiú mély levegőt vett, és kertelés nélkül belekezdett a történetbe. Különös megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy beszélhet; ahogy sorra kimondta féltett titkait, rögtön jobban érezte magát, mintha valami mérges gáz távozna a testéből. Azt sem hallgatta el, hányszor figyelmeztette Aragorn, sőt még azt sem, mit vágott a fejéhez a sátorban. A csata eseményeit is elmesélte, egészen a rejtélyes sasok érkezéséig. Elrond csendben és rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta végig, egyedül a véreskü említésére szisszent fel.

-Aragorn igaz barát - mondta végül -, és halandó létére bölcsebb, mint te. Nem ártana néha figyelned a szavára.

-Tudom - sóhajtott Cúthalion.

-Egy éjszakán át tűnődtem, miféle büntetést érdemelnél - jegyezte meg Elrond -, és nem gondoltam volna, hogy tudsz még rontani a helyzeteden. Nagyot csalódtam benned, Thal... ha már a parancsomra, Radagast tanácsára, Thranduil kérésére és egy ország törvényeire fittyet hányva a saját fejed után mégy, legalább legyen benned annyi bátorság, hogy felvállald, amit tettél! Nem hittem, hogy egyszer épp te fogsz szégyent hozni a fejemre. Mondd, miért hazudtál?!

Cúthalion lehorgasztotta a fejét.

-Sajnálom, ada - suttogta megsemmisülten.

-Amint lábra tudsz állni, Thranduil elé állsz és apróra elmondod neki, amit tettél - mennydörögte Elrond. - Addig ne merj a szemem elé kerülni!

Azzal felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Cúthalion csupán ebben a percben döbbent rá, hogy alacsony mennyezetű, félhomályos szobában fekszik egy rozoga ágyon; ráadásul keresztbe, mert másként nem lenne elég hosszú neki.  
 _Erebor_ , nyilallt a szívébe a felismerés.

 _Hát persze, valahol meg kell pihennünk. Hosszú volt a csata és felégett a tábor._

Egy pillanatig küzdött a gyomrát összeszorító szégyennel, de erőt vett magán, és felült. Minden sejtje hevesen tiltakozott a mozdulat ellen, izmai fájdalmasan megfeszültek, szorosan befáslizott jobbja mintha lángra lobbant volna és a feje is lüktetni kezdett, de nem törődött a fájdalommal.

-Jól van - mondta -, megyek.

Azzal húzni kezdte a csizmáját. A művelet összezúzódott bal kezével idegborzolóan hosszadalmasnak és fárasztónak bizonyult, éppúgy, mint a köpenye összecsatolása. Elrond nem mozdult, csak nézte, kezét a kilincsen nyugtatva.

-Sokszor kértelek már, hogy ne hanyagold el a bal kezed - jegyezte meg.

-Igazad volt - ismerte el Cúthalion. - De jobbal minden sokkal könnyebbnek tűnik.

-Egészen addig, míg meg nem ég, nem igaz?

Erre nem volt mit mondania.

Világosan érezte az ereiben forrongó lázat, mégsem volt hajlandó megadni magát a gyengeségnek. Lassú, bizonytalan léptekkel bár, de elindult az ajtó felé. Elrond könnyű, sima mozdulatokkal termett mellette, hogy megtartsa a vállánál fogva; Cúthalion úgy látta, a dühe alábbhagyott.

-Aragorn tényleg meg fog halni? - kérdezte elszoruló torokkal.

-Nem mondtam, hogy meg fog. Azt mondtam, közel áll hozzá.

-De meggyógyítod! - Amikor az apja csak egy halvány mosollyal felelt, Cúthalion visszamosolygott rá. - Hallottam, megvívtál a sárkánnyal - jegyezte meg.

Elrond csak azután felelt, hogy az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, ők pedig nekivágtak a fáklyafényben fürdő alagutak hosszú sorának.

-Hogy megvívtam, az túlzás... volt egy kis összetűzésünk.

-Elmeséled?

-Majd később. Most valami mást kell hallanod, amiből több hasznod származhat. - Elrond szeme halványan megvillant a vörös fényben. - De mindenekelőtt a szavadat kell adnod, hogy többé senkinek sem ajánlasz véresküt – a legkevésbé egy törpnek -, és nem is egyezel bele hasonlóba. Soha. Világos?

-De hát miért? - döbbent meg Cúthalion.

-Mert az életeddel játszol – felelte Elrond halkan. - És mert ezzel azt sugallod, hogy annyira sem bízol meg az illető szavában, mint egy orkéban.

Cúthalion megbotránkozva nézett rá.

-De hát... - nyögte -, Thorin...

Elrond gyengéden megszorította a vállát.

-Thorin ízig-vérig törp volt – mondta. - Semmi sem jelentett számára többet ősei hagyományainál. És a sors... nem volt kegyes hozzá. Bizony sok sérelmet elszenvedett tőlünk, tündéktől, és más népektől is. Képtelen volt megbízni egy magunkfajtában, és tudta, hogy nem ismered ősei szokásait. A népe fogalmai szerint komoly sértés volt, amit tett... csakhogy ő érezte, hogy e nyíl nem talál majd célba.

-Mégis, miféle szokás ez? - fakadt ki Cúthalion. - Azt hittem, a véremet hullatni egy esküért komoly és szép dolog... még akkor is, ha viszolyogtam tőle, és nem szívesen tettem.

-És nem kevésbé viszolygott tőle Thorin – bólintott Elrond. - Egy hagyományos törp-eskü nem ilyen... hanem hosszadalmas. Körülményes; tanúkat igényel és nemzedékekre szóló elkötelezettséget jelent. A véreskü, az más dolog. Nem hittem volna, hogy Thorinnak lesz mersze felébreszteni a régi hagyományt... nagyon mélyre kellett nyúlnia hozzá népe történelmében. Az Első Kor közepére, egészen pontosan, amikor még én sem éltem.

Cúthalion agyán átfutott, hogy az aztán _igazán_ nagyon régen lehetett, de jobbnak látta nem hangoztatni e következtetést. Inkább átadta magát a mesélő hang varázsának.

-A törpök atyáinak atyját Durinnak hívták, és hosszú évszázadokig élt. Azt tartották róla, halhatatlan, ám nem volt az. Végül elmúlt ő is, eltávozott Ardáról, miután megalapította Mória birodalmát a hegyek alatt. S akkoriban nem sötét, szomorú bányák voltak azok, hanem hatalmas, büszke városok mélyen a fekete föld alatt, a hegyek gyökerénél. És a törpöknek hatalmas csarnokai voltak, tele kinccsel; több százszorosával annak, amit a Hegy mélyén láttál.

-A törpök királysága átvészelte Beleriand pusztulását, Thangorodrim vesztét, a Sötét Esztendőket, Szauron uralmát... sokan voltak és erősek, bányáik pedig könnyen védhetőek. Emlékszem még, amikor követként küldött hozzájuk Gil-Galad király, s a gyűrűjét az ujjamra húzta, hogy segítséget kérjek tőlük, de nem jöttek. Akkoriban sem különböztek mostani önmaguktól: szívósak, erősek, hajthatatlanok voltak, állták az adott szavukat, ha pedig esküdni akartak, csak annyit mondtak: „Durin nevére!" - és készek voltak meghalni, hogy betartsák, amit így esküdtek. Szauron talán ezért nem fért hozzájuk olyan sokáig... igaz, bosszúja végül annál teljesebb volt.

-A törpök mithrilt bányásztak Mória mélyén, a legnemesebb ezüstöt, de túl mohón, és túl mélyre ástak. A legendák úgy szólnak, egyszer, egyetlen szerencsétlen csákányütéssel ébresztették fel Durin Vesztét, de nem így történt. Hosszú ideje sejtették már, hogy valami lapul a bányák mélyén; olyasvalami, amit nem jó bolygatni. Durin nemzetségének tagjai szavukat adták, hogy felhagynak a bányászattal, ám egy csapat törp megszegte az esküt, mert vágytak a mithril csillogására.  
-Durin – immár a hatodik király ezen a néven -, az Ősapa utóda ekkor összehívta családjának tagjait, s a törpök minden nemzetségét. Előhívta mindenekelőtt azokat, akik felébresztették Durin Vesztét, s az egész birodalom színe előtt bevallatta velük esküszegésüket. Ezután új esküt követelt tőlük, hogy soha többé nem vesznek csákányt a kezükbe. „Ha a szavatok nem ér semmit", mondta, „hulljon a véretek!", s megvágta őket a csukló fölött, úgy, ahogy te tetted. Egész tócsa gyűlt a lába elé, mert az esküszegők sokan voltak. Akkor Durin megesküdött a Törpök Atyjára, tanúul hívva teremtőjüket, akit a törpök Mahalnak s mi Aulénak nevezünk, hogy a szószegők vérének minden cseppje kifolyik, ha valaha megszegik az esküt. Ám ekkor Durin Veszte berontott a terembe, és megölte őt fiaival együtt, a törpök pedig elmenekültek Móriából. Azóta pedig az ő körükben harag és gyűlölet szül csak véresküt, s az ilyesmi inkább bosszú forrása, mint megbecsülésé. Azt hiszem, Thorin elrettentésnek szánta a dolgot, nehogy eláruld. Nem bízott benned, Thal; és ezért aligha hibáztathatod.

* * *

Cúthalion percekig néma maradt, igyekezve megemészteni a hallottakat. Amikor visszatalált a jelenbe, gondolatai szédítő fordulatot vettek, és egyszerre kiszaladt a száján:

-A csata végén... a tűzben... csak az jutott eszembe...

Elharapta a mondatot. A gondolat olyan elképesztőnek tűnt, hogy valósággal beleszédült.

-...igen? - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét. - Mi jutott már megint eszedbe, gyermekem?

-...maga Gwaihir volt az? A Sasok Királya? Ő szedett le minket a hegyről...?! - nyögte ki Cúthalion.

Elrond arcán ezerféle érzelem suhant át, ám végül – a fiú nagy megdöbbenésére – kitört belőle a nevetés.

-Mi ez az ork-beszéd..? Való igaz, Thally, Gwaihir volt az, aki _leszedett_. Pontosabban _felszedett_ , ha már itt tartunk; amiért legalább olyan hálás lehetsz neki, mint Thorin, amiért _szétszedte_ körülötte az orkokat.

Cúthalion fülig vörösödött szégyenében. Amikor Aragornt tanítgatta a tünde-nyelvre, sokszor használt leegyszerűsített kifejezéseket, és a népétől távol töltött hosszú hónapok kezdték kikoptatni belőle a Völgyzugolyban elvárt finom szóhasználatot.

-Nem is tudod, milyen az ork-beszéd – vágott vissza tépett büszkeséggel. - Az összeset megölöd, mielőtt megszólalhatnának.

Elrond felborzolta a haját.

-Akkor mutasd meg – mondta nevetve -, már a frizurád is megvan hozzá.

Mikor Cúthalion válaszul csupán égnek emelte a tekintetét, a nevelőapja felsóhajtott.

-Ne duzzogj már! Esküszöm, lassan büszkébb vagy, mint Thorin volt.

Cúthalion megdermedt.

-Miért múlt időben beszélsz Thorinról? - kérdezte halkan.

A vidám, gondtalan pillanat egy csapásra elsuhant, mint holmi kósza szélfuvallat. Elrond lehorgasztotta a fejét; Cúthalion pedig gombócot érzett a torkában.

-Csak nem... ugye nem...

-Még nem – felelte a nevelőapja -, de csak idő kérdése. Nagyon sajnálom, Thal... súlyosan megsebesült. Órái vannak hátra.

-Vigyél hozzá – Cúthalionba talán semmi más nem önthetett volna annyi erőt, hogy ellenszegüljön a nevelőapjának, aki lázas reszketését megérezve vissza akarta vezetni a szobájába. - Thranduilt utána is megkereshetem. Beszélnem kell vele, mielőtt...

-Egyikhez sem vagy elég erős.

-Thorin pedig soha többé nem lesz olyan erős, hogy eljöjjön hozzám – csattant fel Cúthalion. - Ada, ha ő nem tör ki a Hegyből, most halott lennék. Meg kell békélnünk egymással, mielőtt meghal.


	36. Chapter 37

XXXVI.

Cúthalion fázott. Izmai görcsösen feszültek az elfojtott reszketéstől; a láz tüzes ujjai kíméletlenül felkúsztak az arcáig, és minden lépésnél imbolygott, mintha részeg volna. Félájult botorkálása egyre inkább feldühítette. Nem akarta és nem is merte sajnáltatni magát, egy pillanatig sem akart gyengének tűnni...

Elszántságának tüze kialudt, akár a gyertyaláng. Csupán egy távoli ajtócsapódás kellett hozzá, egy hideg légáramlat, egy rezgéshullám, mely megrázta Erebor ódon falait... és elszédült. Jobbja ösztönösen kinyúlt, hogy megtartsa magát. Már várta a fal érdes, nyirkos, hűvös érintését, de nem érzett semmit.

Lassan, tétován simított végig a sziklán, és döbbenete felülemelkedett rosszullétén. A feje végre kitisztult; látta fehér kézfejét, látta reszkető ujjait, ám a tapintás élménye továbbra is elmaradt. Hiába simogatta a sziklát, hiába ütött rá ököllel és hiába karmolászta kétségbeesett dühvel. Semmi.

Körmei alól csillogó vér buggyant ki, és lecsorgott a csuklóján.

-Ada!

Elrond megfordult, és felszisszent, amikor meglátta a vért. Keze eltűnt a köpenye zsebében, kötszer után kutatva.

-A Csillagok Úrnőjére, Thal, vigyázz már magadra!

-Ada – nyögte ki Cúthalion. - Nem érzem... mintha nem is lenne kezem!

-Nem fogod érezni többé – sóhajtott Elrond. - Örökké emlékeztet majd az ostobaságodra.

-De hát hogyan...

-A sárkánytűz különös dolgokra képes. Tekintsd magad szerencsésnek, hogy csupán egy falon keresztül találkoztál vele. - Elrond beszéd közben megfordította Cúthalion kezét, s a fiú lélegzete elakadt, mikor meglátta a tenyerén éktelenkedő fekete heget. - Így akár előnyt is kovácsolhatsz a sebesülésedből.

-Előnyt? - Cúthalion már meg sem próbálta elfojtani reszketését. - _Ebből?_

-Nem veszed észre, ha kárt teszel benne, ez tény és való. Ám fáradtságot sem érzel a kezedben. A kardpenge sosem fogja lenyúzni a tenyered. Nem tudod megégetni, sem megfagyasztani. Ezer ilyen heget is elfogadnék a sérthetetlenségért cserébe.

 _Sérthetetlenség_.

Cúthalion nem értette. Szmóg támadásának éjjelén a keze hólyagosra égett. Tenyerét mély seb szelte át, és folyton ragacsos, nedves vérrögök váltak le róla. Egy-két napig rongyokba tekerte a sebet, ám fájdalma és szeretteiért való rettegése közepette nem törődött vele többé. Már arra is csak halványan emlékezett, hogy a heg eleinte pokolian fájt, aztán Thranduil gyógyítóinak hála a szenvedés enyhült, egyre tompult... és valóban, amikor csatára készen kitört a sátorból Aragornnal az oldalán, már semmit sem érzett. Ő azt hitte, azért, mert kesztyűt visel. Milyen ostoba volt...

-Miért nem mondtad hamarabb...?

-Volt elég bajod... és most is ez a helyzet. Talán legjobb lenne, ha mégis lefeküdnél.

-Nem lehet! El kell búcsúznom Thorintól.

Érzékei azt súgták, nem sok ideje maradt. Ez elég volt, hogy félretegye a gondolatot: valami örökre megváltozott a testén.

* * *

Fürgén lenyomta a kilincset, legyőzve a késztetést, hogy a fal tövébe roskadjon, és ott aludjon az idők végezetéig. Elrond a sarkában maradt, egyik kezét a vállán nyugtatva. Cúthalion hálás volt támogatásáért; semmi sem készíthette fel a látványra, mely Thrór egykori lakosztályban fogadta.

A helyiség közepén, a baldachinos ágy tépett függönye mögött Tölgypajzsos Thorin feküdt. A törp nehezen, hörögve lélegzett, és acélkesztyűs keze úgy szorította Orkrist markolatát, mintha már csak a kard hegyével kapaszkodna az életbe. Számtalan súlyos sérülést szenvedett.

Thorin körül tíz társa, ezen kívül Bilbó, Elladan, Elrohir, Arathorn, Dáin, Thranduil, az esgarothi Bard és – Cúthalion nagy meglepetésére – Gandalf ült némán.

Az ikrek halványan elmosolyodtak, amikor meglátták őt, ám Cúthalion kerülte a tekintetüket; képtelen volt levenni a szemét a haldokló Thorinról. Hiába is próbált volna küzdeni könnyei ellen...

-Gyere közelebb – mondta Gandalf. - Téged szólított.

Cúthalion könnyei függönyén át is látta, hogy Elrond aggódva pillant rá; erre megkeményítette a szívét. Nem akart ennyi nagyúr, és Hegymély Királya szeme előtt gyengének mutatkozni.  
Nyelt egyet, és közelebb lépett Thorinhoz. Az ágy széléhez érve megcsapta a vér, a súlyos, nyitott sebek, az elvásott páncél és a sárkánytűztől kormos levegő elegyének kesernyés, fémes illata.

 _Hullaszag_.

-Hívjátok ide a tündét... - motyogta a törp, ahogy a közeledő Cúthalion mozdulatának szele meglibbentette a haját. - Sietve... nincs sok időm.

-Itt vagyok, Thorin – Cúthalion maga is meglepődött, hogy nem remeg a hangja. - Mondd.

A Hegymélyi Király kinyitotta a szemét, s a fiú furcsa viszolygását legyőzve pillantott vissza rá. Tekintetük találkozott, ám Thorin a távolba meredt, mintha olyasmit látna az üres levegőben, amit Cúthalion nem. Hangja azonban tiszta és józan maradt.

-Én most elhagyom Ardát. De örök esküt tettem neked, tünde, és mielőtt elmegyek, el kell ismerned, hogy megtartottam a szavam. Enélkül nem lelek nyugodalmat. És bocsáss meg nekem... a véredért... a fogságért... mindenért.

Cúthalion kinyúlt a baljával, és megszorította a kezét.

-Már megbocsátottam – felelte. - Azt tetted, ami népednek a legjobb... idő előtt hagyod itt azokat, akik szeretnek téged. De ha így kell történnie, menj, és csatlakozz őseidhez Aule csarnokában. Megtartottad esküdet Thrór fia Thráin fia Thorin, a Hegymélyi Király, Durin nemzetségéből. Menj békével.

-Menj békével – ismételte Thorin rekedten. - Menj, fiú... és vedd a kardom. Orkristot... nem azért kovácsolták, hogy egy sírban pihenjen. Te nolda vagy... a noldák erősek. Folytasd, amit... elkezdtem. Az orkok visszatérnek. Öld meg őket. Öld meg mindet!

-Így fogok tenni – felelte Cúthalion büszkén, bár a könnyeit nyelte. - Fejedelmi ajándékot adtál, Hegymélyi Király; igyekszem méltó lenni hozzá. Durin nevére – tette hozzá halkan, és Thorin fénytelen szemébe nézett, olyan mélyen, ahogy csak mert.

A király arcán nyugalom ömlött el e szavakra. Elmosolyodott, és halkan sóhajtott. Cúthalion nem engedte el a kezét; mozdulatlanul állt mellette, és várt, maga sem tudta mire... vagy talán nem akarta tudomásul venni.

* * *

Percekig az Orkrist pengéjén játszadozó fáklyafényt nézte, s amikor pillantása újra Thorin arcára tévedt, a törp szemei vakon, üvegesen meredtek a semmibe. Cúthalion egy pillanatra megdermedt; lényének egyik fele ki akart rohanni a szobából, míg a másik zokogva bújt volna Elrond ölébe. Élete legnehezebb pillanataiban feltámadó jeges higgadtsága azonban visszafogta. Gyengéden lezárta Thorin szemeit, összekulcsolta két kezét a mellén, aztán Elrond intelmeit felidézve féltérdre ereszkedett az ágy mellett, és lehajtotta a fejét. Igyekezett semmire sem gondolni.

Elladan és Elrohir szó nélkül mellétérdelt, és átkarolták a vállát. Cúthalion merengve hallgatta szívük ütemes dobolását az övé mellett; a hang lassan békét költöztetett a szívébe.

Hallotta a törpök fojtott zokogását, ahogy királyukat és barátjukat gyászolják, és egyszerre azt kívánta, bár ő is tudna sírni. A könnyek egy perccel azelőtt csupán a lehetőségre vártak, hogy folyni kezdjenek, ám mostanra elapadtak. Mély szomorúság lett úrrá a lelkén: komolyabb és erősebb érzés annál, mintsem sírjon.

-Egy nagy harcost veszítettünk el – szólalt meg nagy sokára Gandalf -, és azt hiszem, remek király lett volna belőle. Jó törpjeim, átérzem bánatotokat, ám meg kell vitatnotok, mi legyen a királyságotokkal.

-Minthogy unokatestvérem meghalt, törvényeink szerint én követem a trónon – felelte rekedten Dáin. - A sárkány halott, de mocska ellepi Erebor minden zegét-zugát. Sokat kell még dolgoznunk, hogy újra lakhatóvá tegyük a Hegyet.

-Nem kétlem, hogy megbirkóztok majd a feladattal – bólintott Gandalf. - Gyászos óra ez mindannyiunknak, mégis van, ami megédesíti. Hiszen győztünk, és e győzelemben Thorinnak is része volt. Mégpedig - ha nem tévedek - igen nagy része, mi azonban nem hallottuk a teljes történetet. Vannak köztünk jó páran, akiknek akad mesélnivalója... ahhoz, hogy további döntéseket hozhassunk, meg kell ismernünk a Társaság útjának eddig homályos részleteit. Miután a hagyományok szerint gondoskodtunk Thorinról, tanácskoznunk kell.

Cúthalion felpillantott. A jelenlévők többsége leplezetlen kíváncsisággal figyelte őt; egy pillanatra pánikba esett. Egyelőre az is meghaladta volna az erejét, hogy halkan félrehívja Thranduilt, ahogy tervezte, és bevallja hazugságát.

 _Mit fognak gondolni rólam, ha kiderül...? Mi van, ha börtönbe zárnak, vagy száműznek?! Már megint hallgatnom kellett volna adára. Erre még nem állok készen..._

 _Elrondban lett volna annyi tartás, hogy bevallja az igazat,_ figyelmeztette Aragorn hangjának emléke.

Feszes, határozott mozdulattal felállt, és a jelenlévők felé fordult, ám Thorin társaira nézve hiányérzete támadt. Nem tizenketten voltak, csak tízen...

-Hol van Fili és Kili? - a kérdés akaratlanul is kiszaladt a száján.

-Elestek Thorin védelmében – felelte Dáin. - Az utolsó ütközetben.

 _Halál, halál és halál._  
Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. A csaták, a holtak, a tűz, a Sasok, az orkok, emberek, tündék, törpök, a végenincs öldöklés... egyszerre mindez végtelenül feleslegesnek tűnt.  
 _Ha hagyjuk Szmógot békén aludni a Hegy alatt, talán sosem ébredt volna fel. Sosem kellett volna ennyi barátunknak meghalnia._

Keserű ízzel telt meg a szája. Nagyon kedvelte Filit is, Kilit is; egy kicsit a bátyjait juttatták eszébe. Ha nem hallgathatja a Kék-hegységről szóló történeteiket az úton, alighanem megölte volna az unalom. És megértette őket; talán jobban, mint bárki. Jól tudta, milyen rendületlen hittel, hűséggel és akarattal követni egy legendát... egy álmot... egy példaképet.

Magába roskadva várta a tanácsba szólító csengőt, a kíváncsi tekinteteket, a kérdéseket. Ám nem történt semmi. Senki sem adta jelét, hogy tanácskozni kívánna, csak ültek, és virrasztottak Thorin fölött. Cúthalion visszagondolt néhány tekercsre, melyeket még Völgyzugolyban olvasott egyik szobafogsága alatt, és megmosolyogta önnön ostobaságát; a virrasztás a törpök ősi halottbúcsúztató szokásai közé tartozott. Jobb módot nem is találhattak volna, hogy megemlékezzenek Thorinról.

Mozdulatlan, néma tisztelettel adóztak az elesett Hegymélyi Királynak; csak ültek és vártak, míg odakinn ki nem reggeledett.

* * *

Valóban úgy festett, mintha Elrond fia lenne. Megtisztított, kifényesített vértje napként ragyogott a fáklyák fényében, suhogó mélykék köpenyén meg-megcsillant az aranycsat. Még arra is volt gondja, hogy megfésülködjön; fényes fekete haja lágyan omlott a vállára. Hosszabb volt, mint amire emlékezett.

Büszkén, határozottan állt a Tanács elé (legalábbis próbált annak látszani), s árnyéka hosszúra nyúlt a reszketeg vörös fényben. Nevelőapja pontosan vele szemben foglalt helyet, ám Cúthalion kerülte a tekintetét. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem zavarná a sok rászegeződő szempár; kihúzta magát, összefonta a karját (gondosan elrejtve a tenyerén éktelenkedő heget), és várt.

A tanácskozás már órák óta folyt; Balin és Dwalin részletesen elmesélték, hogyan fogalmazódott meg bennük és Thorinban a Hegy visszafoglalásának ötlete, hogyan találkoztak Gandalffal, és hogyan ismerték meg Bilbót. Cúthaliont főleg ez a rész érdekelte. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, mikor elképzelte a takaros házának küszöbén hajlongó hobbitot, aki inkább tűnt boltosnak, mint betörőnek.

 _Milyen más lett...! Hiába, a kalandok mindenkit megváltoztatnak._

 _Vajon én mennyire vagyok más?_

Gandalf szavai zökkentették ki mélázásából.

-Balintól megtudtuk tehát, hogy Thorin és társai Zsákos úr kivételével mindannyian fogságba estek Thranduil király palotájában. Mi történt ezután?

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor felállt és középre sétált, bátran farkasszemet nézve a tanáccsal.

-Erről talán én tudnék a legtöbbet mesélni, uraim – mondta, elfojtva hangja remegését.

Rádöbbent, hogy beszédéből eltűnt a tündékre jellemző dallamos kiejtés, csupán a magánhangzói őriztek meg valami különös, éneklő ízt. A Közös Nyelv szavai épp olyan könnyed természetességgel szöktek ajkára, mint a sindarin.

 _Ezt Estelnek köszönhetem_.

Barátja gondolata nem várt erőt öntött belé, és elszállt a félelme.

 _Helyette is erősnek kell lennem. Meg kell védenem a becsületünket_.

-Halljuk tehát Cúthalionnak, Elrond nevelt fiának beszámolóját – bólintott Gandalf. Volt valami a hangjában, ami gondolkodóba ejtette a fiút.

-Kis rész jut csak Aragornra és rám Thorin történetéből – kezdte végül, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára -, hiszen útjuk végső szakaszán csapódtunk a társasághoz, teljesen véletlenül. Legalábbis sokan közülük így gondolták.

-Véletlenül? - Thranduil atyai jóindulattal pillantott rá. - Ugyan, fiam, ne mentegesd őket. Tudom, mit tettek.

A törp küldöttség ingerülten morajlott, és Glóin felpattant.

-Tettünk?! Miért, mit tettünk volna? Sosem bántottuk őket!

-Nem, persze hogy nem, a légynek sem vétettetek, csak éppen elraboltatok két ártatlan gyermeket! - sziszegte Thranduil. Ő is felállt, ami sokkal feltűnőbb jelenségnek bizonyult.

-El... _micsoda?!_

A törpök felháborodása tetőfokára hágott, és a terem kiabálással telt meg. Cúthalion lehajtotta a fejét; érezte, hogy a szégyen tűzvörösre festi az arcát.

 _Most megkapod, amit megérdemelsz, idióta._

Rádöbbent, hogy éktelenül dühös magára; talán ebből merített erőt.

-Elég! - közölte határozottan.

Semmi válasz. A tündék és törpök emelt hangú szóváltását egyre ritkábban szakította félbe Arathorn békítő monológja és Bard értetlenkedése. Gandalf botjára támaszkodva figyelte az eseményeket, és Cúthalion meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy magában remekül mulat... Elrond pedig karba tett kézzel ült a székében, és hűvös nyugalommal lehunyta a szemét. Glorfindel kérdően megrántotta a ruhája ujját; a nevelőapja ekkor alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét, és Cúthalion megértette, hogy nem fog segíteni.

 _Nem érdemlem meg_.

-Elég! - kiáltotta újra, ekkor már hangosan. - Hagyjátok abba, hadd magyarázzam meg!

Semmi válasz; a szóváltás már-már tettlegességig fajult a tanács egyes tagjai közt, és Cúthalion azon kapta magát, hogy tombol dühében. Miért nem akarják megérteni? Miért nem adják meg a lehetőséget, hogy egyáltalán megszólaljon? Hogy elmondja, amire gondol? Kínszenvedés volt rávennie magát, hogy ekkora közönség előtt vallja be tetteit, de most, hogy végre kész megtenni, senkinek sincs joga elvenni tőle a lehetőséget!

Egész hátralévő életében kereste rá a választ, honnét volt ereje betegen és sebesülten Thranduil és Dáin közé ugrani, és eltolni őket egymástól, ám sosem találta meg.

-ELÉG! - hangja tisztán és élesen szelte át a termet, s a visszhang játékának köszönhetően mintha száz Cúthalion kiabált volna: _elég, elég, elég, elég, elég_.

Mindkét király megdöbbent a fiú merészségén, Cúthalion pedig érezte, hogy arcát ismét elönti a pír, de nem törődött vele. Leeresztette a kezét, és Thranduilhoz fordult.

-Királyom – sóhajtott. - A törpök igazat mondanak. Sosem bántottak sem engem, sem Aragornt. Alázatosan bocsánatodat kérem, amiért félrevezettelek, de féltem, hogy ha megtudod rólam az igazat, haragodban visszaküldesz Ereborba.

Csend lett a teremben; több kíváncsi szempár szegeződött kettejükre, mint amennyit Cúthalion meg tudott számolni. Thranduil egy percig hallgatott, aztán megrázta a fejét.

-De hát mit tettél, gyermek? Miért és hogyan ártottál volna nekem?

Cúthalion szégyenében lesütötte a szemét, ám ekkor Elrondéval találkozott a pillantása.

 _Bökd már ki_ , ezt mondta a nevelőapja kifürkészhetetlen zöld szeme, nyugodt, mély és ősöreg, akár egy hegyi tó.

-...sajnálom, felség – folytatta Cúthalion. - Minden az én művem. Én szöktettem meg a törpöket, én loptam el az őrség készleteit, és hajóid meglékelése is az én lelkemen szárad.

A teremben megfagyott a csend. Thranduil döbbenten meredt a fiúra, aztán megrázta a fejét.

-Te...?! De hát miért? Mikor? Hogyan?

Előző éjjel Cúthalion órákig éberen feküdt, hogy védőbeszédét megírja, vagy csak átgondolja, ám a szűk erebori szoba csendjében egy árva mondatot sem tudott összerakni. Feladta, hogy fennhangon szónokoljon, mint a noldák nagykirályai a régi korokban; szelíden, de határozottan meggyőzze a hallgatóságát ahogy Gandalftól látta; vagy megbabonázza a közönségét, mint Feanor a legendákban. Régen letett róla, hogy bárki is képes legyen megérteni őt, vagy megbocsátani neki. Halk, de átható hangon, lemondó határozottsággal kezdett beszélni, a tényekre szorítkozva.

Észre sem vette, hogy lassanként belelendül, egyre határozottabban cseng a hangja; azzal sem törődött, hogy a szégyen pírját büszkeség és erő váltja fel az arcán. Annak sem volt tudatában, hogy már nem hajókról, élelmiszercsomagokról, kémkedésről és titkokról beszél, hanem a hazájáról, a családjáról, Aragornról és a kószákról, Észak Árnyáról, a második esélyről, melyet a sorstól kapott ajándékba amikor Völgyzugolyba került; féltésről, kíváncsiságról és szeretetről, és mindenről, amit kötelességének érez.

Szauronról beszélt, Szmóg haragjáról, a Boszorkányúrról az erdő sötétjében, és mindarról, ami egyszer már megtörtént Középföldén, ám sosem szabadna megismétlődnie. Legtitkosabb gondolatai kéretlenül az ajkára szöktek, és büszke szózatként szálltak a levegőben.

-Loptam és csaltam, ezt nem tagadom – mondta végül -, sőt, még azt sem hozhatom fel mentségemre, hogy kezdettől nemes célok vezéreltek. Ösztönösen tettem, magam sem tudtam, miért. Akkor nem is gondoltam rá. Azt sem állítom, hogy mindent értek, amin keresztülmentem... de legalább most már tudom, hogy miért harcolok. És eszemben sincs kibújni a büntetés alól... zárjatok börtönbe, száműzzetek vagy dolgoztassatok. Tegyetek velem, amit akartok.

Rég eltűnt belőle a félelem; felszegte a fejét, és dacosan, szinte kihívóan meredt a tanácsra. Döbbenetére senki sem állta sokáig a tekintetét. Előbb vagy utóbb mindenki félrefordult, mintha égetné őket a pillantása, a csend pedig egyre mélyült.

-Üssék lovaggá! - kiáltott fel egy dúnadán a hátsó sorokból.

-És Völgyzugoly őrévé! - felelt rá egy másik.

-Szívesen látják Ereborban is! - kiabált közbe Bifur.

-Én a szolgálatomba fogadom, ha valóban száműzni akarjátok – közölte Bard, Suhatag királya, ami azonnal harsány nemtetszést váltott ki a völgyzugolyiakból, Glorfindellel az élen.

-Sokáig lovagoltál népem színeiben, Cúthalion Völgyzugolyból – szólalt meg Arathorn -, de szomorú a szívem, amiért álruhaként kellett használnod Észak Csillagát. Ha kívánod, magammal viszlek Arnorba. Ott is lesz miért harcolnod, és tetteidért lovaggá ütnek.

Cúthalion elfojtott egy vigyort. Maga sem hitte el, ami történik, ám az ajánlatok egyre jobban tetszettek neki.

-Dönts hát, fiam – Elrond dallamos hangja késként vágta ketté a vitatkozók moraját -, és válassz büntetést magadnak. Arnor Elveszett Lovagja akarsz lenni, vagy talán Suhatag kapitánya? Esetleg erebori kovács? Vagy hű maradsz a hazádhoz, amit annyira szeretsz, és Völgyzugoly Őre leszel?

 _Völgyzugoly Őre._

Ez több volt, mint amit megérdemeltnek érzett. Ez volt minden, amire vágyott, és Elrond tudta ezt.

-Én... - ismét zavarni kezdte, hogy mindenki őt nézi. - Nem ilyen büntetésre számítottam.

Thranduil szürke szeme hosszú ideig időzött az arcán.

-Felnőttél – mondta a király. - Ráadásul hamarabb, mint bárki, akivel eddig találkoztam. El sem tudnék képzelni nagyobb büntetést.

* * *

-Büszke vagyok rád – mondta Elrond, mikor végre kettesben maradtak.

-Mindig vágytam rá, hogy büszke légy – felelte Cúthalion elmosolyodva.

-És többet is tettél érte, mint kellene – bólintott a nevelőapja. - Thranduilnak igaza volt... felnőttél. Balszerencsédre.

-Miért mondod ezt?

-Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy járni tanítottalak... elfelejtettem, milyen gyorsan nő egy gyermek. Gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy egyet pislantok, és te már a magad útját járod. Ha pedig rosszkor pislogok, túl messzire jutsz, és az életed megtelik hősies ostobaságokkal.

-Szerinted ostobaság volt, amit tettem? - tűnődött Cúthalion. - Én úgy éreztem, nincs is más választásom.

Elrondból kitört a nevetés.

-Hát persze, hogy úgy érezted! A noldák körében ez valami ragályos kór. Mindenkit megöl.

Cúthalion értetlenül nézett a nevelőapjára, aki tűnődve pillantott vissza rá, mintha azt latolgatná, mennyi elszántság van benne.

-Gyere – mondta váratlanul -, mutatok valamit.

Cúthalion kíváncsian követte; Elrond nagy megdöbbenésére Erebor kapuja felé vette az irányt. A folyosó végén két törp őr állt, s a tünde-úr halk szavára kaput nyitottak. Elrond fürge léptekkel indult kifelé, maga előtt terelve Cúthaliont.

A fiú elmosolyodott, amikor három nap kihagyás után ismét szabad levegő érte az arcát, ám körülpillantva elakadt a lélegzete.

A környező dombok kietlenül, némán magasodtak az elesettek tengerében, s Erebor falai alól kilátás nyílt Esgaroth távoli romjaira. Szmóg hullája lassan teljesen alámerült a vérszennyezte vízben, ám borzalmas feje még holtában is fenyegetően domborult a horizonton.

Elrond egykedvűen vágott át a lefejezett orkok halmain, egy pillantásra sem méltatva a lassan oszlásnak induló, felfúvódott tetemeket. Saját katonái holttesteinek sem szentelt több figyelmet. Cúthalion konokul nevelőapja hátára irányította a tekintetét, és némán lépdelt a nyomában.

A halál bűze fémesen, kesernyésen, áthatóan terjengett a levegőben, mint holmi mérges gáz. Cúthalion szinte érezte, ahogy az elmúlás beszivárog a bőre alá, mintegy emlékeztetőül: a földi élet még a tündék számára sem tart örökké.

Kedvenc dalait ismételgette magában, hogy elvonja figyelmét a holtakról, ám a beesett, vak arcok mágnesként vonzották a tekintetét. Felfordult a gyomra, ha az alvadt vérrel borított, sokszor felismerhetetlen, kar, láb vagy fej nélküli testekre nézett. Szíve hevesen dobogott; már-már úgy tűnt, a holtak kinyújtják felé a kezüket, hogy magukkal ragadják őt a semmibe.

-Meddig megyünk még? - kérdezte vékony hangon, ami mintha nem is a sajátja lett volna.

Elrond megfordult.

-Gondoltam, megmutatom a dicsőségünket – felelte. - Tán nem tetszik?

Cúthalion erőt vett magán, és ismét körülnézett.

-Én sehol sem látok dicsőséget – felelte. - Csak vért, oszlást és halált.

-De hiszen győztünk – vont vállat Elrond.

-Ez akkor sem dicsőség! - tiltakozott Cúthalion. - Csak holtak halmai. És... - remegés futott végig a gerincén, ahogy visszafordult a Hegy felé -, nem érzem jól magam.

Elrond gyengéden megfogta a vállát – és ekkor kitört belőle a zokogás, maga sem tudta miért. A nevelőapja átölelte, aztán a szemébe nézett.

-Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked – mondta -, de most már talán nem fogsz ostobának tartani, ha azt mondom: nem az a dicsőség, ha ölsz, hanem az, ha meghagysz egy életet. Most már érted?

Cúthalion kitörölte a könnyeket a szeméből.

-Igen, azt hiszem – felelte, de akaratlanul is megborzongott, ha az elesettekre nézett. Ahogy visszaindultak Ereborba, úgy érezte, üveges tekintetek százai kísérik, amerre megy.


	37. Chapter 38

XXXVII.

Az ecset egy pillanatra sem rezzent meg a kezében, ahogy két széles, lendületes mozdulattal meghúzta az utolsó rúnát – a karcsú, kecses _tinco_ volt az, három vékony _a_ -vonással koronázva* - , s elégedetten hátralépett, hogy megszemlélje kész művét. Eleinte azt hitte, ezer év alatt sem lesz képes befejezni.

Formás, tizenkét evezős vitorláshajó állt az összeboruló fenyőlombok alatt pihenő száraz farönkökön, melyek műhelyéül szolgáltak. Teste karcsú volt és áramvonalas, mintha hozzáértő mesterek keze faragta volna, s orrán-tatján még nem száradt meg az aranyfestékkel írt felirat, mely az egész világgal tudatta, hogy készítője a _Hwesta**_ névvel illette a hajót.

Az árboc, a kötélzet, a vitorlák, a horgony és számtalan egyéb tartozék elfektetve hevert a hajó mellett; teljes magasságukban nem fértek volna be a műhelybe. A vitorlás fedélzetén néhány gerenda mozgott és nyikorgott, az evezők fogói nem álltak biztosan a helyükön és a kormány kissé nehezen forgott, ám Cúthalion úgy érezte, ez a legtöbb, amire képes.

Aragorn és ő hat vitorláshajóval és egyhavi készlettel károsították meg Thranduil kincstárát. A király nagyvonalúan eltekintett a büntetéstől, Elrond és Arathorn azonban hajthatatlan maradt: kijelentették, hogy a fiúknak saját kezük munkájával kell megtéríteniük a kárt. Aragornnak a palota téli készleteinek ellenőrzésében és számbavételében kellett segítenie, Cúthalion pedig azt a feladatot kapta, hogy építsen _egy_ vitorlást ahelyett, amit ellopott, és a másik hat helyett, amely az ő parancsára lett tönkretéve.

Matematikai szemmel nézve a büntetés nem volt súlyos – a fiú bele sem mert gondolni, mi történne, ha _hét_ vitorlást kellene elkészítenie -, ám a munka kegyetlenül nehéznek bizonyult. Cúthalion kezdetben azt sem tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá a feladathoz. Tudását részben régi tekercsekből, részben egy tünde mester műhelyében szerezte, aki bár készségesen megosztotta vele a tudását, egy deszkát sem volt hajlandó legyalulni helyette. Elladan és Elrohir azonban esténként meglátogatták hevenyészett műhelyében, és csinos deszkákra vágták a legnagyobb fadarabokat, amiket meg sem tudott mozdítani.

Alaposan megnehezítette a dolgát, hogy a tél abban az évben szokatlanul korán megmutatta a foga fehérét. Még a Bakacsinerdő sűrűjében is bokáig ért a hó, a szabad ég alatt pedig a gyanútlan sétáló azon kaphatta magát, hogy derékig, sőt, néhol mellig áll benne.

Cúthalion letelepedett a hideg földre, hátát a hajó oldalának vetve, és lehunyta a szemét. Próbaképpen megforgatta csuklóját; az izmok, inak és csontok bonyolult kötege halk roppanással felelt ki nem mondott kérdésére. Nem... balja a legkevésbé sem volt tökéletes. Nem tört el, mint eleinte hitte, de csúnyán összezúzódott, és egyelőre nem tudott vele harcolni. Jobb tenyerében pedig csúfondárosan virított a fekete heg: Szmóg búcsúajándéka. Ahogy próbaképp végigsimított rajta az ujjával, megborzongott az elszenesedett bőr halott, durva érintésétől.  
 _Örökké emlékeztetni fog a butaságodra,_ mondta neki Elrond nem is olyan régen.  
Az emlékre összerezzent, és felkavarodott a gyomra. Persze rosszabbul is járhatott volna... az egész keze megéghetett volna, vagy akár a karjai, a lábai, az arca... egyébként is, a csuklója mozgott. Az ujjai mozogtak. Be tudta hajlítani őket. Épp úgy használhatta a kezét, mint annak előtte, csak... nem érzett vele semmit. A heg éppúgy eltompította a fájdalom, a forróság, a hideg érzetét, mint egy fűszál, egy toll vagy egy pillangó gyengéd érintését, vagy akár Elrond ujjainak óvatos vizsgálódását a bőrén.

A tudat, hogy valami végleg megváltozott a testén, egyszerre volt rémes és felemelő. Büszkeséggel töltötte el a tény, hogy szerzett egy valódi háborús heget, és csakhamar felfedezte egy fontos előnyét: bármeddig vívott, nem érzett fájdalmat. Nem fáradt el. A bőre nem kezdett forrón, lázasan égni, mint oly sokszor azelőtt.

Mégis... a heg vészjóslóan, gonoszul feketedett alabástromfehér bőrén, mint holmi fogatlan szájú szörnyeteg. Örökké gúnyosan nevetett rá... már gyűlölt ránézni. Egy kicsit még félt is tőle.

* * *

Amikor egy ág roppant mögötte, összerezzent, és kivonta Orkristot a hüvelyéből; ugyanebben a pillanatban nevetést hallott.

-Láttad ezt? Majdnem elhasalt nagy izgalmában.

-Ugyan! Ez csak egy új trükk. Elnevezhetnénk Thally-vetődésnek. A halálba szédíti az ellenséget...

-...főleg roncshajók fedélzetén alkalmazható. Adának tetszeni fog.

Cúthalion bosszúsan felsóhajtott.

-Ha már ekkora a szád, Dan, legalább ne bujkálj előlem!

Az idősebbik iker kísértetiesen fürge mozdulattal suhant elő a fák közül.

-Miért mindig én? - panaszolta mártírhangon. - A Thally-vetődés sem az én ötletem volt.

-De leroncsoztad a hajómat! - Cúthalion dühösen toppantott. - Pedig igazán nem olyan rossz!

-Több, mint amit vártunk tőled, ez kétségtelen – vigyorodott el a bátyja, és Cúthalion rádöbbent: nagy hibát követ el, amikor minden figyelmét Elladannak szenteli. Hiszen ha a fivérei ugratni akarják, és az egyik nyíltan eléáll, a másik minden valószínűség szerint ott van...

-MÖGÖTTEM! - ordított fel, mikor valami elkapta a lábát, és szédítő sebességgel a közeli tisztás hóbuckái közé repítette. Elladan és Elrohir harsogó nevetéssel eredtek a nyomába, és amint megpróbált felkelni, hógolyózáport zúdítottak rá. Cúthalion egy fenyőfa mögött keresett menedéket; amikor rárontottak, fürgén az ágai közé szökkent, és fivérei nyakába rázta a lombok közt felgyülemlett összes havat. Most Elladanon és Elrohiron volt a köhögés, prüszkölés és káromkodás sora.

Cúthalion nevetve szökkent le a fáról, ám ebben a pillanatban apró fémtárgy csusszant ki a zsebéből, és tompán puffant a hóban. Elrohir meglepve hajolt le érte; egy apró, ovális aranymedál volt az, melyet szálkás törp-rúna díszített.

-Add vissza – mordult Cúthalion, egy csapásra elvesztve tréfálkozó kedvét. Amikor azonban a medál után nyúlt, Elrohir elhúzta a kezét. Az arcán döbbenet ült.

-A Valákra, Dan! Idenézz! - kiáltott fel. - Thallynak sikerült! Ellopta!

-Nem loptam! - tiltakozott Cúthalion. - Kaptam!

-Na persze! Nem hiszem el, hogy _ada_ csak úgy odaadta neked...

Elladan csupán egy pillantásra méltatta a medált.

-Ez nem az – jelentette ki. - Sokkal nagyobb volt ennél. Csak nem hiszed, hogy _ada_ valaha is kivenné a drágalátos szekrényéből...?

-Miről beszéltek? - csattant fel Cúthalion.

-Apánknak van egy ilyen medálja – kezdte suttogva Elrohir. - Épp ugyanilyen!

-Megmondtam, hogy nagyobb!

-Nem érdekes! Épp így néz ki, csak a másik oldalán van egy fura csillag. Hol szerezted?

-Dáintól kaptam, amikor elhagytuk Erebort – felelte vonakodva Cúthalion. - Azt mondta, ha valaha törpökkel találkozom, lakjanak a világ bármely szegletében, ezt a medált látva segítségemre lesznek.

Az ikrek értetlen pillantást váltottak.

-Hát ez nagyon furcsa – jelentette ki Elladan.

-Hogy adának is van ilyen? Szerintem egyáltalán nem furcsa – jelentette ki Cúthalion. -Megérdemli, hisz minden népet már legalább százszor megmentett.

-Nem erről van szó – Elrohir türelmetlenül legyintett. - Hanem arról, hogy vajon miért olyan titkos...

-Hát azért, hogy ne próbáljátok meg bevetni az erebori kocsmákban arany helyett – vigyorgott Cúthalion. Elladan vele nevetett, ám Elrohir arca gondterhelt maradt.

-Véletlenül találtuk meg azt a medált – kezdte fojtott hangon. - Alig voltunk idősebbek, mint most te. Büntetésből Númenor gazdaságával foglalkozó tekercseket kellett másolnunk...

-Szörnyű volt! - Elladan még a tekercsek említésére is megborzongott.

-Rémes, de nem ez a lényeg. Egy időre egyedül maradtunk, az az izé meg ada íróasztalán hevert, szóval kitaláltuk, hogy célbadobunk vele. Elég keménynek tűnt... de aztán felfedeztük, hogy ki lehet nyitni. Volt rajta egy apró retesz. Percekig csavargattuk, de meg se mozdult, ráadásul közben visszajött ada is, észrevette, mit csinálunk...

-Szörnyen dühös lett – Elladan megborzongott. - Azóta csak egyszer láttam ilyennek: amikor megtudta, hogy utánunk szöktél.

-Azonnal elvette tőlünk azt a valamit, és bezárta az egyik szekrénybe. Soha többé nem láttuk.

Cúthalion a homlokát ráncolta.

-De hát miért lett ilyen dühös? Nem mondta?

-Nos... - Elladan elvigyorodott. - Ami azt illeti, kicsit megrepedt, miközben dobáltuk. De igazán nem volt vészes, nem is értettük, mit van úgy oda... azóta sem tudunk szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy a medál varázserejű volt. Ha sikerült volna kinyitnunk, talán...

-Talán békává változtatok volna, ahogy én a mágiát ismerem – gúnyolódott Cúthalion. - Szemfényvesztés az egész. Gandalf, Szarumán és Radagast... ők _tényleg_ mágusok. És nem tudom, észrevettétek-e, de sosem dobálóznak medálokkal meg elátkozott fegyverekkel. Szerintem adának egyszerűen csak elege volt Daeronból, Lindírből vagy a lórieni követekből és ti még ráadásul eltörtétek valamelyik antik csecsebecséjét. Tudjátok, mekkora becsben tartja őket...

-Igen, lehet... - dünnyögte Elrohir, de a szeme rendületlenül követte Cúthalion kezét, miközben a fiú a zsebébe csúsztatta Dáin ajándékát.

* * *

Elladan és Elrohir hamarosan elbúcsúztak tőle, esküdözve, hogy az összes mézes süteményt elpusztítják, mire a vacsoraasztalhoz ér. Cúthalion legyőzte a kísértést, hogy a nyomukba eredjen – a mézes sütemény volt a kedvence -, és hozzálátott, hogy hajója minden szegletét gondosan letakarja. Összerezzent, amikor puha lépteket hallott a háta mögött, aztán bosszúsan fújt egyet – egy órán belül immár másodszor hagyta magát meglepni.

-Nocsak. Elkészültél?

Elrond állt mögötte.

-Azt hiszem – felelte Cúthalion. - Persze nem mondható mesterműnek, de... megtettem, amit tudtam. Remélem, nem süllyed el már az első útján.

-Attól tartok, a próbája várhat tavaszig – közölte Elrond. - A tisztáson derékig ér a hó... talán nem ártana bejönnöd, mielőtt csontig átfagysz.

Cúthalion engedelmesen felállt, ám azonnal visszafordult.

-Mit gondolsz, nem árt neki a fagy? - kérdezte, a vitorlásra pillantva.

-Itt jóval melegebb van, mint odakinn – szögezte le Elrond. - Nem lesz baja.

Cúthalion kilépve kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a tünde igazat mondott. A hideg nem várt erővel csapta meg, csontjáig hatolva. Összébb húzta magán a köpönyegét, és gyorsabban kezdte taposni a havat.

Félúton járhattak Thranduil palotája felé, amikor Cúthaliont legyőzte a kíváncsiság. Lopva rántott egyet köpenyén; a medál csilingelve kifordult a béléséből, és tompán puffant a hóban, épp mint egy órával azelőtt. Elrond lehajolt érte, hogy megvizsgálja.

-Dáintól kaptam, amikor elhagytuk Erebort – magyarázta Cúthalion, meg sem várva a kérdést. - Azt mondta, ha valaha törpökkel találkozom, lakjanak a világ bármely szegletében, ezt a medált látva segítségemre lesznek.

-Igazat mondott – Elrond halványan elmosolyodott, és a fiú zsebébe csúsztatta a medált. - Vigyázz rá, mint a szemed világára. Jól jöhet még.

Cúthalion kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.

-Nem ez az első ilyen medál, amit látsz... igaz?

-Nem, de valószínűleg az utolsó – felelte könnyedén Elrond. - Manapság már nem adják könnyű szívvel az ilyesmit; ám te akkora szolgálatot tettél a törpöknek, ami megkövetelte ezt a kiváltságot.

-Neked is van ilyened? - Cúthalion képtelen volt lenyelni a kérdést.

-Nem. A törpök sosem bíztak bennem igazán... ám ismertem valakit, aki egyszer kapott egyet ajándékba, és egy pillanatig sem habozott kihasználni a törp-barátság előnyeit. Ám mindez nagyon régen történt, egy távoli korban... és egy távoli földön, ami mára a Tenger mélyén pihen.

Cúthalion nem mert Elrond szemébe nézni, nehogy pillantása elárulja izgatott kíváncsiságát.

 _Nem azért volt dühös, mert antik darab... hanem mert nem is az övé!_

 _De akkor kié lehet?_

Túl későn döbbent rá, hogy nevelőapja őt nézi.

-Mi jár a fejedben?

Csak képzelte volna, hogy gyanakvást hall a hangjában...? A téli alkony azonban jótékonyan elrejtette a Cúthalion arcán vöröslő pírt; csupán arra kellett ügyelnie, hogy őszintén csengjen a hangja. Rájött, hogy Elrondot csak úgy tudja egy időre félrevezetni, ha hazugság helyett igazságokat mond; apró, egyszerű, talán érdektelen igazságokat, melyek csupán felületes választ adnak nevelőapja eredeti kérdésére.

-A törpök néha nagyon különösek – bökte ki gyorsan. - Thorin kezdetben egy szavamat sem hitte, aztán foglyul ejtett, végül azonban megmentette az életem, és még a kardjával is megajándékozott. Mintha sosem tudta volna eldönteni, megbízhat-e bennem vagy sem.

-Pontosan ez volt a helyzet – bólintott Elrond. - A törpök talán a legkövetkezetesebb lények a világon. Jótettre jótettel fizetnek, a hűtlenségre azonban kegyetlen bosszú a válaszuk. Amint Thorin megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az ő oldalán állsz és megtartod esküdet, bajtársaként bánt veled. A törpök körében bevett szokás, hogy halálos ágyukon elajándékozzák fegyvereiket; ők úgy tartják, a fejszék, kardok, pajzsok és lándzsák nem arra készültek, hogy örökké ugyanabban az övben függjenek. Ők a _fegyvereknek_ tulajdonítanak hírnevet, nem pedig az őket forgató kezeknek. Ezt a szokást forgatták ki és csúfították el az orkok azzal, hogy gyalázó rigmusokat kreáltak a tündék híres kardjaira. Így lett a szép Glamdring csúfneve Maró, Orkristé pedig Verő.

-Olyan híres kard ez? - tudakolta Cúthalion.

-A leghíresebbek egyike, már ha a hírnevet az alapján méred, hány csatában fordult meg. Orkrist már évezredek óta kézről kézre vándorol; Gondolinban kovácsolták, ám a birodalom bukásakor hosszú időre elveszett. Amikor először láttam, egy nagy királynál volt. A kard, mint mondta, hosszú évekig híven védelmezte őt. Minden csata győzelemmel végződött, amiben Orkrist részt vett... Nem sokkal később aztán úgy hozta a sors, hogy vállt vállnak vetve harcoltam ugyanezzel a királlyal, és a kard ezúttal sem hagyta őt cserben. Jóformán a földbe döngöltük az ellenséget, s a jutalmunk egy nagy város volt, melyet még gyermekkoromban foglaltak el az orkok... a város, és rengeteg ősi kincs.  
-A király aztán új kardot kovácsoltatott magának, engem pedig meg akart jutalmazni, amiért az oldalán küzdöttem. Azt mondta, válasszak valamit a kincstárából, mielőtt utamra enged, s én Orkristot választottam, de nem magamnak. A fivéremnek, Elrosnak adtam, hátha őt is győzelemre vezeti. Így is történt. Végül a fia helyett rám hagyta örökül, valamiért mégis ódzkodtam attól, hogy magamhoz vegyem. - Elrond tűnődve nézte az eget, Cúthalion pedig még levegőt venni is alig mert, nehogy kizökkentse töprengéséből. - Gil-Galadnak akartam adni. Egy ideig használta is, de jobban szerette a lándzsáját... később, amikor letelepedtünk Lindonban, Orkrist eltűnt, és mi nem kerestük többé. Sejtelmem sincs, hogyan került a trollok barlangjába.

Cúthalion az övében függő kardhoz kapott; hihetetlennek tűnt a gondolat, hogy ennyi híres harcos kezében megfordult már.

-De hát akkor ez téged illet! - kiáltott fel megilletődve. - Téged, vagy Arathornt.

-Téged illet, és senki mást. Előző tulajdonosa neked ajándékozta.

Cúthalion fürkésző pillantást vetett Elrondra.

-Miért hagytad, hogy Thoriné legyen?

A nevelőapja szomorúan elmosolyodott.

-Talán babonaság – felelte -, de reménykedtem benne, hogy Orkristtal az övében ő is sikerrel jár majd. És annak is örülök, hogy te vagy az új tulajdonosa... talán szerencsét hoz. Becsüld meg, és vigyázz rá nagyon; a legapróbb porszemet is töröld le róla, és eszedbe ne jusson elajándékozni! Orkrist megjegyez magának minden kezet, ami forgatja. Nem szereti, ha túladnak rajta. Ha a bátyám a fiára hagyja, mint tanácsoltam, Númenor talán sok bajt elkerülhetett volna...

Cúthalion még sosem hallotta a nevelőapját Elrosról beszélni, s biztos volt benne, hogy nem véletlenül; amint rápillantott, Elrond szorosan összehúzta magán a köpönyegét, és zárkózottan elfordult. Cúthalion nem kérdezte többé.

* * *

 _Narwain*** ötödik napjának reggelén Völgyzugoly és Arnor egyesült seregei elhagyták a Bakacsinerdő királyságát; velük tartott Szürke Gandalf és a hazatérni vágyó Zsákos Bilbó is. A Magányos Hegy tárnáit ekkor már másfél hónapja uralta I. Dáin király, aki később bőkezű és nyájas, ám háborús időkben harcias és határozott uralkodóként vonult be a történelembe. A törpök és az esgarothiak szoros szövetséget kötöttek, később újjáépítették Suhatag városát, s a környező földeken Sárkányölő Bard király, később utódai uralkodtak. A törpök és erdőtündék között hosszú időre megszűnt a háborúskodás, Thranduil király és Dáin király őszinte barátságot kötöttek. Tölgypajzsos Thorint a Hegy Szívénél temették el, mellén az Arkenkővel; a kincs így visszakerült arra a helyre, ahol egykor ráleltek a törpök kalandvágyó bányászai._

 _Thorin tizenhárom bajtársából Fili és Kili halálával, s Bilbó eltávozásával tízen maradtak; örömmel keveredett gyászuk azonban egy pillanatra sem hajszolta őket semmittevésbe. Fáradhatatlanul munkálkodtak otthonuk újjáépítésén._

 _Cúthaliont, Elrond nevelt fiát és Arathorn fia Aragornt gwaeron**** negyedik napján Arnor Elveszett Lovagjaivá ütötték Annúminas várában, s a két fiú csak ezután döbbent rá, hogy cseppet sem akaródzik elválniuk egymástól. Az idő azonban sürgette a völgyzugolyiak távozását, s a tündék végül március ötödikén útnak indultak. Ekkor már közeledett a tavasz, ám a tél utolsó ostroma puha hótakarót borított Eriador földjeire, épp mikor Cúthalion meglátta hazája hegyeit a távolban._

* * *

 **A tünde-nyelvű szavak és kifejezések (2013-as) magyarázata**

*A _tinco_ rúna a mi ábécénk _t_ betűjét jelöli, és általában az ejtése is ezzel egyenértékű. A „három a-vonás" arra vonatkozik, hogy az írott tünde-nyelvekben a magánhangzókat rúnák helyett ékezetek ( _tehták_ ) jelölik a mássalhangzók fölött. A sindarin nyelvben a _tehtákat_ kell először kiolvasni, az alatta lévő rúnákat csak utána (a quenyában ez fordítva van).

** _Hwesta_ **[Quenya]** – _Szellő_

 _***Narwain – Január_ tünde **(sindarin)** neve, szó szerinti fordításban " _Az új nap_ ", ami ez esetben az újév kezdetére utal. (A _naur_ és _gwain_ gyökökből származik)

**** _Gwaeron_ – _Március_ tünde **(sindarin)** neve, jelentése nagyjából: " _A szeles hónap_ ".


	38. Chapter 39

XXXVIII.

A hó ropogása könnyed locsogássá szelídült az egymás nyomát taposó lovak patái alatt. Völgyzugoly kanyargós útjait hó fedte, ám a tündék ismerték a faágak minden rezzenését. Nem volt szükségük iránymutatóra.

A kissé megfogyatkozott sereg élén két zászlóvivő ügetett, nyomukban Elronddal, aki a hideg miatt fekete vargbőr palástra cserélte a szokásos mélykéket. Elladan és Elrohir beszélgetve, tréfálkozva követték, az ikrek közé pedig egy kisebb, ám annál fényesebb öltözetű alak ékelődött.

Cúthalionnak nem kellett többé Aragorn tartalék vértjét hordania; mióta lovaggá ütötték Annúminas várában, kék-ezüst páncélban feszített, mellén egy sárkány sziluettjével, melyet a címerállatának választott. Nyakában pedig – bár ezúttal ruhái alá rejtette – apró medál lógott, rajta az Elveszett Királyság csillagával. Erre az ékszerre kellett megesküdnie, hogy bár a tünde-nép sarja és nem Észak a hazája, szükség esetén védelmezni fogja Arnort és minden időben segítséget nyújt a dúnadánoknak. Cúthalion örömmel megesküdött – megcsókolni egy medált sokkal szívderítőbb tett volt, mint megnyitni az ereit.

Elrond fiai körül Glorfindel és Völgyzugoly más urai lovagoltak, mögöttük pedig a köpenyébe burkolózó Gandalf, és Zsákos Bilbó, a hobbit - Thorin társaságából ő volt az egyetlen, aki a tündékkel tartott nyugat felé, a többiek Dáinnal maradtak. Mögöttük pedig a tünde sereg sorai vonultak. Menetük nem volt olyan komor és néma, mint a hadjárat előtt; megkönnyebbültek, amiért végre szeretett otthonuk földjét taposhatják.

Cúthalion dobogó szívvel nézte az utolsó kanyart, amely elválasztotta az érkezőket Völgyzugoly kapujától. Egész lényét átjárta az izgatott várakozás; mindenről tudni akart, ami szökése óta történt a városban, és már régóta fogalmazgatta a bocsánatkérést, amivel Lindírnek tartozott. Amikor azonban lovaik bevették a kanyart, tátva maradt a szája.

A több helyen deszkákkal összefércelt kapu épp felújítás alatt állt, a falakat ostrom félreérthetetlen jelei csúfították, a tornyokban pedig kettőzött őrség figyelt, melynek tagjai üdvrivalgásban törtek ki Elrond láttára.

-Kaput nyiss! - csendült fel egy idegen hang, és az irdatlan sarokvasak elfordultak. Cúthalion a szeme sarkából látta, hogy nevelőapja összerezzen a hang hallatára; talán ismerős neki...?

Völgyzugoly megviselt kapuja kitárult, és a belső oldalon láthatóvá váltak a még el nem szállított törött ostromlétrák, faltörő kosok, kicsorbult fegyverek és különféle lövedékek. A vakolat sok helyen letöredezett, a díszes faragványok felismerhetetlen törmelékhalmokká zúzódtak, néhány fal pedig vészesen elvékonyodott a keletkezett kártól.

-Na végre, Elrond – mondta valaki Cúthalion feje fölött. - Már azt hittük, megevett a sárkány.

Az omladozó fal tetejéről egy tünde szökkent le; macskaügyességgel landolt a jeges törmelékkel borított kövezeten, és halvány mosolyt villantott az érkezőkre. Sötét haja hanyag eleganciával omlott a vállára, folt hátán folt utazóköpenye alól pedig fényes páncél villant ki. Cúthalion figyelmét azonban inkább a szeme vonta magára; fényes volt és szénfekete, a pillantása tüzes, eleven, mégis nagyon, nagyon öreg... Magasabb volt Elrondnál, és a fiú megérzései szerint idősebb is. És ami a legfontosabb: minden kétséget kizáróan _nolda._

-Tyelcano...? - Elrond megdermedt, mint aki kísértetet lát, aztán ámulva megszorította a jövevény kezét. - De hát hogyan... hogyhogy... mikor...

-Néha a magamfajták is ráunnak a vándorlásra - nevetett fel az idegen. - És marad az orkvadászat. Épp időben érkeztem, hogy szerezzek néhány kellemetlen meglepetést szurtos kis barátainknak, de nagyobb kárt okoztak, mint hittem. A városodnak szüksége lesz rád...

-Azt látom – Elrond szemernyi ingerültséggel a pillantásában nézett körül -, de mi az ördög történt itt?

-Az orkok betörtek, uram – felelt az egyik kapuőr a titokzatos Tyelcano helyett -, és megostromolták a várost. Nagy erőfeszítéssel és szerencsével tudtuk csak elűzni őket.

-Hányan voltak?

-Kétezren, de később még sokan csapódtak hozzájuk, uram.

-Kétezren?! - Elrond felvonta a szemöldökét. - Hiszen ez lehetetlen... Háromszázan sem maradtatok idehaza! Mégis, hogy győztétek le őket?

-Ahol a szükség, ott a segítség – felelt egy gunyoros hang a kapu mellől. - Évezredek óta mondogatom neked, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz, pajtás.

Elrond megpördült a tengelye körül – épp, mint Cúthalion, aki el sem tudta képzelni, ki meri így szólítani a nevelőapját.

Az illető egy délceg, aranyszőke tünde volt, egyszerű öltözetben, de páratlan fegyverekkel az oldalán. Elrond egy hosszú pillanatig hitetlenkedve, némán bámult az idegenre, aztán Cúthalion meglepetésére leszállt a nyeregből, és testvéri szeretettel átölelte.

-Gildor! - nevetett. - Manwéra esküszöm, azt hittem, nem is élsz már! Honnan pottyantál ide?

A Gildornak nevezett tünde csak mosolygott.

-Felelős vezetőként kénytelen voltam szállást keríteni társaimnak... olykor minket is legyőz a fáradtság.

Elrond pillantása Tyelcanón állapodott meg.

-Akkor hát itt vagytok... _mindannyian?_

Mindkét tünde bólintott.

-És itt is maradunk, ha megengeded – tette hozzá Tyelcano.

-Életemben először érzem úgy, hogy le kéne telepednem valahol – jegyezte meg Gildor vigyorogva. - Tetszik ez a sok vízesés.

Elrond gunyorosan mosolygott vissza rá.

-Nem hiszek a fülemnek!

-Én pedig a szememnek – vágta rá Gildor, végigmérve az ikreket. - Egy másolat is elég volt belőled meg a szigorú képedből, nem gondolod?! Arwennel együtt az már kettő, erre íme még kettő. Elladan meg Elrohir, igaz? Ej, de rég láttam őket utoljára... akkor is ketten voltak, vagy négyen? Vagy talán csak ugyanazt láttam kétszer? És vajon melyik melyik...? Mi a véleményed, Tyel?

Tyelcano a jelek szerint nem óhajtott találgatásokba bocsátkozni, az ikrek pedig egy gyors pillantás után úgy döntöttek, megkegyelmeznek a két különös idegennek.

-Elladan vagyok – közölte Elrohir nagy leereszkedően.

-Egy fenét vagy, ismerlek – legyintett Gildor, és Cúthalion körül felharsant a nevetés; ekkor azonban a kalandor ránézett.

-No lám, és ki ez a zseblovag itt? A mi jó öreg Elrondunk az utolsó, akiről feltételeztem volna, hogy egy seregnyi gyereke lesz.

-Négy még nem egy sereg – jegyezte meg Elrond, de jót nevetett a tréfán.

-Nálad sosem lehet tudni, pajtás.

Cúthalion bemutatkozott, elszántan viaskodva az arcizmaival; egyre erősödött benne a sejtés, hogy akárki legyen is ez a Gildor, jól megértik majd egymást.

-Áh, a híres-neves Cúthalion – bólintott színpadiasan a tünde, mikor meghallotta a nevét. - Lindír ódákat zengett rólad.

-Azt képzelem – sóhajtott ő.

-Nos, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – a férfi mosolygott, mintha értené, mi nyomja a lelkét. - Ami engem illet, a nevem Gildor, és Elrond oldalán harcoltam Doriath, Nargothrond és számtalan más elfeledett föld háborúiban. Társaimmal együtt kalandorok vagyunk – szerintem hamar megkedveled majd őket, hiszen a legtöbben Eregionból vagy Lindonból származnak, távoli rokonaid.

-Tényleg? - Cúthaliont izgatott várakozás töltötte el a hírre. - De hát hogy éltétek túl az orktámadást?

-Épp Délföldén, vagy még annál is messzebb kóboroltunk – felelt neki Tyelcano. - Daerontól tudtuk csak meg, mi történt. Átok az orkokra!

* * *

Továbblovagoltak a Brúinen felé, ahol szokatlan látvány fogadta őket: az átkelőket egytől egyig lerombolták. Egy csapat tünde épp az újjáépítésükön fáradozott.

Cúthalion megdobbanó szívvel látta, hogy ők is noldák – néhányan vidám kiáltással üdvözölték Elrondot, a legtöbben azonban annyira belemerültek a munkába, hogy akár egy orksereg is zavartalanul végigmasírozhatott volna mellettük a parton. Cúthalion elbűvölve nézte őket; csodálatos, felemelő, és egyben őrülten érdekes érzés volt megfigyelni, hogy _olyanok, mint ő_. Még soha életében nem látta egyiküket sem, mégis érezte, hogy közéjük tartozik.

-Mi történt a hidakkal, Gildor? - fordult a tündéhez Elladan. - Kétlem, hogy az ellenség csak úgy besétált ebbe a városba.

-Óvintézkedés volt – felelte a férfi. - Arwen úrnő parancsa.

- _Tessék_? - Elrond, az ikrek és Cúthalion egyszerre torpantak meg.

-Ő kergette el az ork-kukacokat – folytatta csevegő hangon Gildor. - Egytől egyig a falakon harcoltunk, de nem voltunk elegen... mindenki nagyot nézett, amikor Arwen megjelent a lórieni felmentősereg élén, és fél óra alatt az összes orkot kardélre hányta.

Elladan és Elrohir döbbent pillantást váltottak, Cúthalionból pedig kitört a nevetés Elrond arckifejezését látva. A nevelőapja szigorú pillantást vetett rá, de kedvesen szólalt meg:

-Még a végén kiderül, hogy a legszerencsésebb utat választottad, amikor halandónak öltözve bujkáltál Agerwaen háta mögött...

-Egy percig sem bujkáltam! - vágott vissza felháborodva Cúthalion. - Minden csatában ott voltam!

-Ada, hogy lehetsz ilyen tiszteletlen?! - szólt közbe Elrohir tettetett felháborodással. - Arnor lovagját veszed a szádra?!

-Majd jól fejbevág a pallosával a kis Sárkánylovag – vigyorgott Elladan.

Cúthalion fölényes pillantást vetett rá. - Ha valakit fejbevágok, az te leszel.

-Elég legyen – szólt közbe Elrond. - Reggel óta marjátok egymást...

-Irigyek, amiért én Arnor lovagja vagyok, ők pedig nem – Cúthalion vállat vont. - Nem fogják abbahagyni.

Az ikrek nevetőkórusa kellemetlenül táncolt az idegein.

-Azt mondtam, _elég_ – közölte Elrond. - Thal, ne hencegj; Dan, Elrohir, ti pedig ne piszkáljátok. Könyörgöm, legalább próbáljatok meg eljutni a hős lovagok értelmi szintjére, ha már annak tartjátok magatokat.

Miközben vitatkoztak, átvágtak Völgyzugoly belvárosán, és Elrond Háza elé érkeztek. Szürke köpenyes, magas nőalak sietett eléjük; derékig érő fekete haja zászlóként lobogott a háta mögött, ahogy futott.

-Apám! - mielőtt Elrond belekezdhetett volna a felelősségről és önvédelemről szóló monológjába, Arwen hozzárohant és átölelte, aztán a bátyjai nyakába ugrott. Cúthalion széles mosollyal nézte őt; alig emlékezett az utolsó alkalomra, mikor találkoztak. El is felejtette már, milyen gyönyörű.

Arwen végül elengedte a bátyjai kezét, és a többi érkező felé fordult. Ahogy a tekintete találkozott Cúthalionéval, elkerekedett a szeme.

-Thal...?

-Örülök, hogy látlak – mosolygott ő, magához szorítva a nőt. Arwen összeborzolta öccse haját, aztán kissé eltartotta magától, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vehesse.

-Nőttél – jegyezte meg. - És miért festettek sárkányt a páncélodra?

-Ez a címerem – felelte Cúthalion büszkén. - Az Északi Királyság lovagja vagyok.

-A hős Sárkánylovag – tette hozzá Elladan.

-A Rettenthetetlen! - tódította Elrohir.

-Azt hiszem, lesz mesélnivalótok bőven – pillantott rá Arwen.

-Ahogy neked is – szólt közbe Elrond. - Például arról, egészen pontosan mit is kerestél egy lórieni sereg élén.

-Azt tette, amit én Ereborban – vágta rá Cúthalion. - Völgyzugolyért harcolt.

Erre senki sem tudott mit mondani.

* * *

Aznap este minden lámpás kigyúlt a tündék Utolsó Meghitt Otthonában; Völgyzugoly népe győzelmi lakomát ült, s mikor már eleget ittak a csata hőseinek emlékezetére, hozzáfogtak, hogy megünnepeljék Elrond hazatértét, a kószák hősies helytállását, Gandalf meg Bilbó tetteit és Cúthalion lovaggá ütését.  
A fiú egy pillanatig sem törődött a rá emelt poharakkal, a tiszteletére mondott köszöntőkkel, a megszámlálhatatlan kíváncsi arccal, mely mind rá mosolygott. Képtelen volt betelni a noldákkal: karcsú, magas alakjukkal, fehér arcukkal, sötét szemükkel, halk hangjukkal, ami mélyebb volt, mint amit a tündéktől megszokott. Nem merte megszólítani őket, ám egy pillanatra sem vette le róluk a szemét; titkon azt remélte, valamelyikük megelégeli néma kíváncsiságát, és szóba elegyedik vele. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia.  
Éppen csak nekilátott a második fogásnak, amikor valaki - egy különös, régies kiejtéssel beszélő valaki - lehuppant mellé, és rászegezte fényes fekete szemét.  
-Te Cúthalion vagy, igaz? Te küzdöttél meg a sárkánnyal.  
Cúthalion nem sietett pontosítani ezen a kijelentésen, ám a rend kedvéért finoman elmosolyodott, és szerényen kibökte:  
-Ó kérlek, hát ez igazán túlzás...  
-Azt mondják, a legnagyobb harcosok mind szerények - jelentette ki az idegen. Cúthalion úgy becsülte, csupán két, legfeljebb három évvel lehet idősebb nála. A gondolat, hogy korban hozzáillő barátot találhat, ráadásul rokont, egy csapásra felvillanyozta... ez a fiú pedig akár a testvére is lehetett volna. Egy hüvelyknyivel magasabb volt nála, ám ugyanolyan karcsú, kecses, sápadt arcú, dallamos hangú és fényes fekete hajú.

-A nevem Gwethrin – mondta, és a jobbját nyújtotta. Cúthalion bizonytalan mosollyal megszorította a kezét, és megdöbbent, amikor Gwethrin felkiáltott és hátrahőkölt az érintésétől.

-Mi... - kezdte Cúthalion, ám elég volt egy pillantást vetnie durva, elszenesedett tenyerére, hogy rádöbbenjen, mi a baj.

-Oh... - nyögte ki elvörösödve. - Ne haragudj, nem akartalak... csak elfelejtettem... képtelen vagyok megszokni... tudod, a sárkány...

-A sárkány tette ezt veled?! - Gwethrin viszolygása egy csapásra élénk érdeklődésbe csapott át.

-Ő bizony – bólintott Cúthalion. - Szmóg, a Rettenetes – tette hozzá színpadias suttogással. - Szerencsés vagyok, amiért csupán a kezemet érte a tüze. Az ilyen sebek sosem gyógyulnak be. Attól tartok, a jövőben kénytelen leszek eltekinteni a kézfogásoktól...

-Elképesztő – bámulta csillogó szemmel Gwethrin, és a hosszú asztal vége felé kezdett integetni. - Hahó! Arin! Morifindo! Gyertek ide, nézzétek kivel találkoztam! Itt van a Sárkánylovag!

 _A Sárkánylovag,_ rezzent össze Cúthalion. Elladan és Elrohir hívták így az elmúlt napokban, hogy ugrassák... ám Gwethrin hangjában őszinte tisztelet csengett.

* * *

Az Arinnak nevezett fiút, mint később kiderült, Arinionnak hívták, és Gwethrin bátyja volt; Morifindóról pedig senki sem tudta, honnét származik, ami egy csapásra rokonszenvessé tette őt Cúthalion számára. Morifindo magas volt, halkszavú és titokzatos, Arinion pedig vállas, erős, és szikrázó zöld szemű, akárcsak ő.  
Eleinte félt, hogy új barátait elrettenti a tenyerét csúfító seb, ám épp ellenkezőleg; a három nolda fiú a Szmóggal vívott csata minden pillanatáról tudni akart, örökké újabb és újabb részletekért ostromolva Cúthaliont. Kezdetben zavarta a dolog, de lassan élvezni kezdte a rá irányuló figyelmet. Mire azonban a desszertet is elpusztították, határozottan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ideje lezárni az időközben színesebbnél színesebb részletekkel gazdagodott történetet.

-...teljesen körülvett a tűz, már a fejünk fölé csaptak a lángok. Tíz lábnyira voltunk a haláltól... Estel már nem tudott járni... de eldöntöttem, hogy harcolok. Az utolsó leheletemig... és akkor az orkok lassan megfordultak, kereket oldottak. Valaki egy ösvényt vájt a sziklák oldalába, azon araszoltak lefelé, de hát mit tehettünk volna...? Én a használhatatlan jobb kezemmel és az összezúzódott ballal, Estel a törött bokájával, amiből nyílvesszőkként álltak ki a csontok... esélyünk sem volt. Már-már elszántuk magunkat a halálra. Ám ekkor, az utolsó percben, a pánik szélén vetettem egy utolsó pillantást a mélységre, és megláttam...

-Áh, a nap hőse... Szóval itt bujkálsz! Végtelenül sajnálom, hogy félbe kell szakítanom lebilincselően érdekes beszámolódat, de atyád látni akar.

Gildor könnyedén megfogta a vállát, és talpra állította; Cúthalionnak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy megharagudjon a hangjában csengő gúny miatt, már vezette is a főasztal felé.

-...megmentettek a Sasok! - kiáltott vissza Gwethrinnek.

-A Sasok?!

-Majd legközelebb elmesélem! - kiabálta Cúthalion, Gildor szorításával küzdve. - Mi ilyen sürgős?! - csattant fel. - Történt valami?

-Elrondnak szüksége van a legbátrabb lovagjára – ironizált Gildor.

-Igazán? Akkor talán még ráérsz.

Cúthalion egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy túl messzire ment, ám Gildor csengő hangon felnevetett.

-Ha akarod – mondta váratlanul, mindenfajta bevezetés nélkül -, ugyanolyan hűséges barátod leszek, mint Gwethrin. Csak jóval őszintébb.

Cúthalion az aranyhajú tünde szemébe nézett – smaragdzöld csatázott az égkékkel -, és csendesen elmosolyodott.

-Számodra mennyi a különbség egy őszinte és egy kegyetlen barát között?

-Talán kevesebb, mint kellene – ismerte el Gildor, ám ekkor Elrond elé értek.

A tünde úr három noldával beszélgetett a főasztalnál; az egyik a titokzatos Tyelcano volt, a másik kettőt Cúthalion csupán látásból ismerte. Egyiküket a hídépítők körében látta, másikuk pedig az első pillanattól magára vonta a figyelmét, lévén Gildor kalandorcsapatának egyetlen nőtagja.

-Meghoztam legbátrabb lovagodat, Völgyzugoly Ura – szavalta Gildor, játékosan megbökve Elrond vállát.

-Elég már, _Otorno*_ – sóhajtott fel Elrond. Cúthalion összerezzent a régi tünde-nyelv szilaj, zengően dallamos hangzóit hallva. Gildor csak nevetett, Elrond pedig intett Cúthalionnak, hogy jöjjön közelebb, üljön mellé.

-Thal, ők régi jó barátaim, Ëaron és Narien. Gwethrin és Alcarin szülei, és – talán – közelebbi rokonaid, mint bárki a noldák közül.

Cúthalion igyekezett udvariasnak tűnni, de menthetetlenül kibukott belőle a kérdés:

-Honnan tudod, ada?

Elrond tűnődő pillantást vetett rá, mintha azon töprengene, mennyit mondhat.

\- Nézz Ëaron szemébe – mondta végül, -, és nézz az enyémbe. Azután nézz tükörbe.

Cúthalionnak csupán egy pillantásra volt szüksége a zsibbasztó felismeréshez. _Zöld_. A noldáktól tökéletesen idegen csillogó zöld. Ugyanaz az árnyalat, ugyanaz a hűvös, tartózkodó, ám nagyon is eleven ragyogás.

-Nagyon furcsa – közölte Gildor a plafonnal. - A Tengert inkább kéknek szokás nevezni.

-Miről beszélsz? - kapta fel a fejét Cúthalion.

-Drága jó atyád egy óra ködös célozgatás után talán végre hajlandó lesz közölni veled, hogy az ő apja is tengerész volt, Ëaroné is, Ëaron maga is az, és ha a külsődnek hihetünk, a te őseid is azok. Kézenfekvő magyarázat lenne, bár én inkább egy kőóriásra és egy sellőre tippelnék.

Elrond helytelenítő pillantást vetett Gildorra, Cúthalion pedig szeretett volna megsértődni, de kitört belőle a nevetés, akárcsak Ëaronból és Narienből. Egy ideig beszélgettek, és Cúthalion lemondó sóhajjal nézegette a felnőttek lassan ürülő kupáit – méltóságán alulinak tartotta, hogy a dorwinioni borok között az almaleves korsó után nyúljon, ám bosszúságára ezt egy szolgáló megtette helyette. Gildor végül bebizonyította, hogy valóban hű barát; egy ügyes mozdulattal kicserélte a fiú kupáját a sajátjával, amikor Elrond elfordult egy pillanatra.

-Segíthetsz megőrizni a józanságomat – súgta. - Bár félek, máris kudarcot vallottál.

A bor fogytával Cúthalion egyre szórakoztatóbbnak találta Gildor társaságát, ám a mámor egy pillanat alatt kiröppent a fejéből, amikor a vacsora végeztével Elrond megszorította a vállát, és így szólt:

-Beszélnem kell veled.

* * *

Elrond kertjei az éjszaka sötét fátyla alatt lapultak, melyet sápadt üstökösökként szeltek ketté az utat szegélyező lámpások fénysávjai. Cúthalion kedvtelve nézte őket, ám szinte futnia kellett, hogy ne maradjon le Elrond mögött. A tünde úr hosszú lépései szinte szárnyakat adtak neki; Cúthalion már-már kiugró szemmel küzdött a hangos zihálás ellen, míg Elrondnak még a légzése sem gyorsult fel. Hamarosan pedig elérkezett a pillanat, amikor választani kényszerült tépett büszkesége és a fulladásos halál között.

-Ada – nyögte ki -, nem mehetnénk egy kicsit lassabban?

-Tessék? - Elrond úgy torpant meg, mintha falnak ütközött volna. - Ó, bocsáss meg. A gondolataim visznek előre.

-Minden tiszteletem a gondolataidé – jelentette ki Cúthalion szúró oldalára tapasztott kézzel. - Megosztanád velem is őket? Akkor talán engem is így repítenének, és nem lennék többé terhedre.

-Sosem vagy terhemre – felelte Elrond kis mosollyal.

Egy ideig hallgattak – Cúthalion lehunyt szemmel igyekezett úrrá lenni dübörgő szívén és kapkodó légzésén -, aztán Elrond megszólalt:

-Remélem, szeretsz még sétálni.

-Hát persze, ada. Főleg nappal szoktam, de sosem árt egy kis változatosság.

-Nappal több esély van rá, hogy olyanok hallják meg a szavainkat, akikkel sosem osztanánk meg őket – mondta Elrond. - Ha egyedül akarsz maradni a gondolataiddal, válaszd az éjszaka leplét.

-Nem csak én burkolózhatok az éjszaka leplébe – szaladt ki Cúthalion száján.

-Nem, de oda feszíted ki, ahová akarod.

Cúthaliont ezredszerre is elöntötte a csodálat Elrond iránt.

 _Vele akartál vitatkozni, te marha?_

-Nem erről akartam veled beszélgetni – váltott témát a nevelőapja. - Hanem az Őrségről.

Cúthalion szíve hatalmasat dobbant.

-Még mindig megengeded, hogy Őr legyek?

A hold fehér tányérja szemből sütött le rájuk, és e sápadt fényben Elrond kortalan arca ősöregnek, gondterheltnek tűnt.

-Valóban ez az, amire vágysz? Szolgálat életed fogytáig? A végtelenségig, Thal? Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez az utad?

 _Ugyan mi más lehetne?_ \- akarta mondani, ám lehetőségek tengere nyílt meg a szívében, s kábult, borzongó tudata végtelen vizekre repítette. Vajon igazán tengerészek leszármazottja...? Lenne tehetsége a hajózáshoz, halászathoz? Építész is lehetne, vagy fegyvermester, vagy kovács... érzéketlen tenyerével gyerekjáték lenne az izzó vasakat emelgetnie... az íjászmesterséget is kitanulhatná alaposabban, lehetne kalandor, mint Gildor, vagy esetleg tökéletesíthetné quenya tudását, és lehetne fordító vagy történész, és persze egyben rettegett harcos... fél kezével sárkányokat ölne, a másikkal a régi kódexeket lapozgatná...

-Csak most léptem rá az utamra – mondta végül halkan. - Még azt sem tudom, mi vár rám a következő kanyarban... hogyan is láthatnám a végét, ada?

-Pontosan ettől féltelek. Arnornak már tartozol egy esküvel. Az életed hosszú még, magad sem tudhatod, mit követel majd tőled ez a szövetség. Még gyermek vagy, és te máris gúzsba kötnéd magad egy újabb kötelességgel. Nem fogom most visszavenni tőled, amit egyszer felajánlottam, csak arra kérlek, gondold meg...

-Völgyzugoly a hazám – jelentette ki Cúthalion. - Itt élek, mióta az eszemet tudom. Nem számít, megesküszöm-e rá, az utolsó csepp véremmel is védeni fogom a falait. Miért ódzkodjam egy olyan eskütől, amit akkor sem tudnék megszegni, ha akarnék?

-Kötelességről beszéltünk, nem esküről.

-Az Őrök lovagok, és a lovagok esküdnek.

-A lovagok lehet, de az Őrök nem. Láttad te valaha, hogy bármelyikük elém fekteti a kardját, s én büszkén trónolok fölötte, mint Númenor kőkirályai? A válaszom _soha_. Erre nem vagyok hajlandó sem most, sem máskor.

Cúthaliont megdöbbentette a nevelőapja hangjában csengő indulat.

-Mi a baj? - kérdezte megütközve. - Az eskü erőt önt a megtört szívbe.

-Hogy mi a baj? - sóhajtott szomorúan Elrond. - Éppen te kérded? Éppen te, aki Feanorról énekelsz Lórien erdeiben?**

-Ez már régen volt – mondta Cúthalion. - Azóta sokat tanultam.

-Mégsem annyit, mint kellene – Elrond szeme ezüstösen szikrázott a holdfényben. - Nem volt rá időd. Olyan fiatal vagy még...

-Eleget láttam ahhoz, hogy tudjam, miért harcolok – jelentette ki Cúthalion felszegett fejjel. - Be akarok állni az Őrök közé, ada. Kerüljön bármibe, nekem olyan lesz, mintha a véremmel esküdtem volna.

-A szavadba kerül, semmi több – felelte Elrond.

-Akkor hát szavamat adom, hogy minden szívdobbanásommal, gondolatommal, minden csepp véremmel szolgálni foglak téged és az otthonom. Semmi sem állhat közénk.

A nevelőapja nem felelt, csak megszorította a vállát, és Cúthalion ebből az egyetlen mozdulatból mindent megértett. Elrond féltését, aggodalmát, büszkeségét és bizonytalan örömét; nyugtalan boldogságát, amiért nem sikerült őt lebeszélnie a szolgálatról, miközben érezte, hogy hiábavaló lenne megpróbálnia. Elmosolyodott.

* * *

Már hajnalodott, amikor a város felé vették az irányt. Cúthalionnak ismét sietnie kellett, hogy lépést tartson Elrond könnyű, ruganyos lépteivel, de ezúttal nem bánta a dolgot, hisz lefelé haladtak. A fiú fejében rendszertelenül kavarogtak a gondolatok, és kicsúszott a száján a kérdés:

-Nagyon régről ismered Gildort, ugye?

-Még a régnél is régebbről – nevetett Elrond. - Ez meg miről jutott eszedbe?

-Semmiről... csak arra gondoltam, Estel meg én is ilyenek leszünk kétezer év múlva.

Cúthalion nem tudta mire vélni a szavait követő hosszú csendet.

-...szerinted nem?

-A barátod... nem maradhat veled ilyen sokáig, Thal – mondta Elrond halkan. - Még fiatalnak számítasz majd, mikor ő már száz meg száz éve elment. Mind elmennek...

A tavasz első leheletét hozó gyenge fuvallat jeges karomként furakodott Cúthalion bőre alá. Megborzongott, és mardosó szégyen áradt szét benne Elrond aggódó pillantását látva. Hogy is feledkezhetett meg erről...

-Hová mennek, ada? - suttogta. - Látjuk még őket valaha?

-Azt nem tudom, fiam.

-Majd megkérdezem Mandostól – jelentette ki Cúthalion elszántan. - De addig még sok dolgom van.

-Efelől a leghalványabb kétségem sincs, hős lovag – Elrond arcán viharfelhőket eloszlató napként ragyogott fel a mosoly. - No gyere, keresünk egy pajzsot, ami illik a sárkányodhoz.

* * *

* _Otorno_ **[quenya]** : még a régi tünde nyelvben is archaikusnak számító megszólítás. Pontos jelentése _felesküdött testvér,_ és általában nem vérségi kapcsolatot jelöl: lovagok, szövetségesek vagy bajtársak használták maguk között. A használatát az indokolja, hogy a történetem szerint Elrond és Gildor már egészen fiatal koruktól (harmincas éveiktől) kezdve legjobb barátok, ami körülbelül hatezer évet jelent.

**A részlet azért maradt ki a történetből, mert Cúthalion ott csupán hat éves – később elkészült angolul, úgy terveztem, hogy az Elrondról szóló történetsorozatomba illesztem be, amit a blogomon olvashattok, de ez is elmaradt. A háttértörténet már megint tele van mitológiai utalásokkal, de nagyon leegyszerűsítve: a kis Cúthalion Lórien erdeit járja és Feanorról énekel, ám Celeborn egyik tanácsadója meghallja, és leteremti érte. (Galadriel és Feanor között mindig is ellentét volt, Lórien népe pedig sosem tudta megbocsátani a noldáknak a szilmaril-háborút, a vele járó vérengzéseket, rokonmészárlást és egyéb kedvességeket). Cúthalion minderről semmit sem tud, keservesen sírni kezd és egyben vérig sértődik. Meg akar szökni Lórienből, de Elrond épp időben érkezik, és igyekszik megmagyarázni, hogy lehetett ez a titokzatos Feanor egyszerre tébolyult szörnyeteg és az Óvilág legnagyobb mestere.


	39. Chapter 40

EPILÓGUS

Még nem kelt fel a nap, hogy gyenge, sápatag fénybe borítsa az Árnyék-hegység sziklás lejtőit, elmélyítse a földben tátongó árkokat és kísérteties árnyakat vetítsen Gorgoroth romjai közé. E tájon még az éltető fény sem volt szívesen látott vendég, ha néhanapján áthatolt az örökké morajló Orodruin fölött keringő sűrű füstfelhőn.

A hegy lábánál, egy kihalt hadiösvényen magas, fekete köpenyes alak haladt. Gyors, sima léptei nem csaptak zajt és nem hagytak nyomot a porban. A jövevény váratlanul felemelte a fejét, mint aki megriadt, bár közel s távol nem történt semmi, ami indokolta volna e mozdulatot. A Boszorkányúr azonban olyan érzékekkel is rendelkezett, melyekről mások nem is álmodhattak.

 _Úgy tettél, ahogy parancsoltam?_

Kevésbé félt mesterétől, ha az látható alakban mutatkozott előtte, és Szauron tudta ezt. Úgy döntött, ezúttal nagyvonalú lesz; magas, fenséges férfialak bontakozott ki Mordor árnyaiból. Arca makulátlan volt, sima és fiatal, ám tekintetébe sok mindent beleírtak az évezredek. Sötét haja lobogó köpenyként lengte körbe, ruhái zölden és ezüstösen ragyogtak.

 _Eregion színei,_ emlékezett vissza a Boszorkányúr. Szauron épp így festett, amikor megajándékozta őt, amikor felnyitotta a szemét, amikor új életet adott neki...

-Elég az álmodozásból -, csattant fel ura, aki ismerte gondolatait. - Halljam. Hogyan fogadta a hírt Szarumán?

-Épp ahogy vártad, Uram – felelte a lidérc; szellemarca gunyoros mosolyba torzult. - Szinte ugyanazokkal a szavakkal felelt, mint megjósoltad. Néhány év, és a markodban tartod.

-Helyes – búgta Szauron; szemében állatias fény villant. - Tudod, néha azon tűnődöm, micsoda áruló bolondokat ajándékoztam meg a kincseimmel... de _te_ legalább teszed a dolgod.

-Hamarosan a társaim is felébrednek, Uram. Mind hűek hozzád. Bocsásd meg késlekedésüket... amíg rájuk várunk, én mindannyiunk helyett cselekszem. Szmóg nem ölte meg Elrondot, mint terveztük, de én megteszem helyette.

-Hogy megölni? Ó, nem – Szauron felkacagott. - Szinte sértő, hogy ilyen kegyesnek tartasz. Nem; sok kellemetlen meglepetés vár még a mi Elrond barátunkra, mielőtt története véget ér. Miért büntetnék halállal egy halhatatlant? Amanban visszakapja a testét az ostoba valáktól. Ám a lélek... az bizony nem gyógyul. Ismered-e Túrin Turambar történetét?

-Ismerem, Uram – felelte habozva a Boszorkányúr, bár nem szívesen emlékezett vissza a gyászos hangvételű regére; keserédes dallama azokra az időkre emlékeztette, mikor még hús-vér testben, halandó emberként élt.

-Nos, akkor tudod, miről beszélek. Nekem nincs tüzes trónom, mint a nagy Melkornak, amire ráültethetném, hogy díszpáholyból kövesse az eseményeket... ám enélkül is végig kell majd néznie, ahogy a kölykei elfordulnak tőle, a barátai cserben hagyják és az egész népe kipusztul. Szépen lassan, _egyenként_ fogom behálózni őket, és Elrond látni fogja, ahogy szenvednek. Ha egyszer úgy döntök, hogy megölöm, arra csak végtelen évek múltán kerül sor... ő lesz az utolsó az Elsőszülöttek közül, barátom. Sőt, talán beleásom magam Mesterem tudományaiba, és orkká változtatom. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Parancsodra elviselném a társaságát, Uram, de attól tartok, sosem kedvelnénk meg egymást.

-Biztos vagy benne? Szórakoztató lesz, hidd el.

Szauron és lidérce együtt nevettek, aztán a Boszorkányúr megkérdezte:

-Akkor hát mit kell tennem?

-Tenned? Semmit. - Szauron macskaként dorombolt a fülébe. - Minden készen áll. A csapdát felállítottuk, és a kellő pillanatban becsattan majd. Szarumán elvégzi helyettünk a munka nagyját. Arnor birodalmának hamarosan vége, a kószák földönfutóvá lesznek, ettől kezdve pedig a tervem végrehajtja önmagát. Hamarosan a Gyűrű nélkül is elég erős leszek, hogy uralkodjam ezeken a bolondokon. És akkor... _akkor_ többé semmi sem tarthat vissza. A Gyűrűm idővel felébred, és megérzi, hogy erőre kaptam. Vissza akar majd térni hozzám; ezzel pedig megnyerjük a csatát.

-Ne feledkezz meg Isildur Örököséről, Uram.

A szó önkéntelenül szaladt ki a Boszorkányúr száján; Szauron rápillantott, és harsányan felnevetett.

-Isildur utódai hamarosan kihalnak, sosem támad közülük Király. Gondor a Helytartóké; azok a büszke emberek nem ismernének el uruknak holmi szedett-vedett kószát. Az az átkozott Kard is kettétörött, többé nem forgatja senki. Hogyan kerekedhetne fölém egy közönséges halandó, egy lerongyolódott királyi ház utolsó sarja? Hogyan döfhetne le egy törött pengével?

Erre a Boszorkányúrnak nem volt válasza. Ostobának érezte magát, amiért kételkedett ura következetességében. Szauron mindig mindenre gondolt, ezernyi szálat tartott a kezében, és mindegyiket furfangos terv szerint mozgatta. Az, hogy akár az egyikről is megfeledkezzen, nevetséges képtelenségnek tűnt.

Ura ravaszságának talán legékesebb példája villant a lidérc emlékezetébe: a porig égetett Eregion, tündék, lovak és orkok tetemeivel, összedőlt házakkal és kifosztott raktárakkal.

 _Az éj leple alatt támadjatok, halál és rettegés kísérje lépteiteket! Gyújtsatok fel mindent, romboljátok le a házakat, eresszétek szélnek a lovakat, hajszoljátok a halálba a nőket és gyerekeket! Senkit se hagyjatok életben._

Így szólt a parancs, és az orkok senkit sem hagytak életben. Önmagukat sem; Elrond fiai épp időben érkeztek, hogy bekerítsék a támadókat, ám a város lakóit már nem tudták megmenteni.

Ezzel Szauron a noldák bosszújától való félelme végleg semmivé lett. A Boszorkányúr nem tudta, miért gyűlöli ura annyira ezt a tünde-népet – ahogy azt sem, miért tartja lehetségesnek, hogy az ősi nemzetség maroknyi leszármazottja letaszítsa őt fekete trónjáról -, ám azt kénytelen volt belátni, hogy a noldákban az Óvilág hőseinek ereje lakozik, ha családjuk vagy otthonuk védelmére kerül a sor.

 _Ők a valódi Elsőszülöttek, nem a kacarászó erdőtündék. Ők jelentik a valódi veszélyt. Elrond, a kölykei, meg Galadriel, hogy a fene vinné el őket. És Celeborn, bár más vér folyik az ereiben. És Glorfindel. Meg az az átkozott szőke kalandor... még szerencse, hogy nyoma veszett, Eregion tündéi pedig kihaltak. Nincs több ostoba nolda, hogy vérbosszút álljon rajtunk! Mind Amanban vannak._

-A noldáknak vége, a Kettétört Kard legendája pedig csak mese – szögezte le Szauron. - Ne vesztegesd idődet több ezer éves próféciákra, inkább a tervünkre gondolj. Most semmit sem teszünk; csak figyelünk és várunk.

* * *

Messze északon, a hajnali rózsapírban vörös-kék zászlót lengetett a szél. A város falain mozgás támadt; három nolda őr foglalta el helyét a Keleti Torony tetején.  
Völgyzugoly másik végében egy nolda kovács órák óta rendíthetetlen szilajsággal edzette az acélt. Sisakot készített a Sárkánylovagnak.

Valahol az Északi Szárny végén egy szőke kalandor nagy köteg térképet sodort le asztaláról, hogy helyet csináljon elrozsdásodott pajzsának. Régen, nagyon régen egy halkszavú nolda herceg megtanította rá, hogy ne bízzon a fegyvermesterekben.

A nap vörös tányérja magasabbra hágott, ám az Esthajnalcsillag nem pihent. Fürgén szekrénye mélyére süllyesztette páncélingét, s apja haditérképeit verseskötetei mögé lökve ismét felöltötte a feddhetetlen nemes hölgy álarcát.

A Sárkánylovag merengve nyúlt el erkélye korlátján, egyik karját a mélység fölé lógatva, ahogy azt a nevelőapja szigorúan megtiltotta. Élete első őrsége fárasztóbbnak bizonyult, mint hitte.

Nem is sejtette, hogy Völgyzugoly Ura éberen figyeli őt három emelettel feljebb; ahogy azt sem, hogy homlokán egy pillanatra feloszlanak a gond felhői, és halványan, szerényen, reménykedve elmosolyodik.

VÉGE


End file.
